


Что-то дикое зовет тебя домой

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Military, Anthropomorphic, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat Clint Barton, Cat Ears, Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Conspiracy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Xenobiology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 231,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Шершавый язык проскользнул между обветренных губ и коснулся кончиков пальцев Стива. Левое ухо Баки дернулось.- Неужто тот самый Звездно-полосатый парень с планом? – голос был хриплым, будто им долго не пользовались. Господи, сколько лет назад Стива в последний раз называли так? – Не стоило тебе приходить сюда.____________Капитан Стив Роджерс забирает к себе боевого кота-инвалида, который когда-то спас ему жизнь. А потом обнаруживает, что для некоторых цена свободы выше, чем для других.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 373





	1. Пять лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Wild Calls You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312707) by [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/pseuds/superheroresin). 



> Вторая часть из серии Something Wild Calls You Home. Первая была частично переведена [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709343/chapters/23723907). 
> 
> Upd: Увы, я успела выложить вторую часть, а первую так и не закончили. Но уже проверено - с нуля читать тоже можно. В первых главах местами будет не совсем понятно, потом разберетесь. 
> 
> Важное примечание автора:  
> Я не знаю, как отметить это в тегах, поэтому напишу здесь. Сюжет основан на альтернативной политической истории мира, соответственно, отношения между государствами отличаются от привычных нам. Это важно для понимания происходящих событий, однако не имеет ничего общего с реальной политикой. Упоминаются Россия, Китай, Япония и США.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Едва проснувшись, Стив ощутил во рту привкус прогорклого масла. Шея болела так, будто он спал на голых досках.

На самом деле, нет, — догадался он секунду спустя. Просто опять вырубился на диване.

— Зачем мне вообще кровать? — мрачно поинтересовался он у темноты под веками.

Оказалось не так-то просто выпутаться из-под собственной куртки и найти телефон, не открывая глаз, однако Стив справился, попутно уронив четыре бутылки из-под пива. Со дня переезда в Вашингтон он неплохо натренировался преодолевать минное поле, в которое то и дело превращалась квартира.

По вечерам он мог сколько угодно устраивать дома апокалипсис, однако рабочий день с девяти до пяти никто не отменял. Если Стив в очередной раз опоздает, об этом доложат директору Фьюри, тот расскажет генералу Роджерсу, а генерал Джозеф Роджерс, в свою очередь, непременно донесет свое мнение до Стива. Мнение, которое меньше всего хотелось выслушивать в очередной раз. Поэтому Стив старательно придерживался рабочего графика и пил исключительно в свободное время. Каким-то чудом похмелье до сих пор обходило его стороной.

Спасибо ежедневным тренировкам: собираться на работу он мог, не просыпаясь. Порой Стив чувствовал себя лунатиком. Встать. Принять душ. Побриться. Позавтракать. Чистые трусы, форменные брюки, форменная рубашка, форменная фуражка, завязать галстук виндзорским узлом. Проверить, всё ли на месте: значок Комитета начальников штабов, погоны, орденские планки, синий пехотный шнур, плашка с именем — все выровнено по линейке, украшая отутюженную форму.

Пальцы Стива коснулись одной из планок: фиолетовой полосы с золотыми краями. Он вовсе не думал о Сахалине.

________________________________

Стиву салютовали у ворот (в холле, у лифта, у главного входа в департамент Джей-5). Он, в свою очередь, идеально четко салютовал в ответ, сопровождая формальное приветствие шутливыми замечаниями: с кем-то можно было вкратце обсудить новости спорта, у кого-то спросить о семье или о последней серии «Игры престолов». Дежурным в Пентагоне особо не до разговоров, но Стив все равно старался уделить внимание каждому. Если кто-нибудь решит за ним проследить, этот кто-нибудь не найдет, к чему придраться.

Кабинеты департаментов КНШ по связям с общественностью располагались на втором этаже секции Д Пентагона. Собственный кабинет Стива — недалеко, рядом с Джей-5, Департаментом стратегического планирования и политики. Отец придумал для Стива уникальную должность, на которой он был слишком занят, чтобы страдать ерундой, и достаточно разочарован в жизни, чтобы не искать приключений на свою задницу. Стиву было что сказать этому высокомерному и упрямому алкоголику, но в чем ему не откажешь, так это в умении решать сложные задачи.

Теперь Стив отвечал за общественное мнение о военной политике президента, а если быть точным, за освещение этой политики в социальных сетях. Его делом было следить за тем, как публика воспринимает президента в роли главнокомандующего вооруженными силами США.

По долгу службы Стиву приходилось работать с самыми разными департаментами. Он носил значок Комитета начальников штабов и красивый мундир, формально считался военным, но по сути таковым не являлся.

В свое время, обменяв камуфляж на парадную форму, Стив почувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Впрочем, тогда у него не было выбора: или он соглашается на предложение своего отца и переселяется в Вашингтон, или с позором вылетает из армии. Порой казалось, что второй вариант сделал бы его жизнь проще. Но даже позволяя себе мечтать о гражданской жизни, Стив отчетливо понимал, что понятия не имеет, чем занять себя вне службы. Поэтому он каждый день надевал костюм цирковой обезьянки и танцевал под барабан своего отца, генерала Джозефа Роджерса.

— Доброго утречка, сэр! — радостно воскликнула рядовая Лорейн, вскакивая из-за стола. Энергия всегда била из нее ключом, но сегодня просто выплескивалась через край.

— И вам, рядовая, — Стив без труда подхватил ее шутливый тон. — Вижу, у вас сегодня отличное настроение?

Лорейн хитро подмигнула.

— И вы скоро узнаете, почему, сэр.

Видя ее кокетливую улыбку, Стив каждый раз невольно краснел — и Лорейн тоже опускала ресницы. Это могло бы считаться нарушением субординации, будь оно всерьез. Но ничего серьезного между ними не происходило, простая игра, в которую они играли с того дня, как Лорейн назначили секретарем Стива. Стив уже не помнил, с чего это началось, как у них вообще хватило решимости начать флирт. Наверное, им обоим не хватало простого человеческого общения. Такое часто случается с теми, кто всю жизнь проводит в ловушке армейского этикета.

— Директор Фьюри ждет вас в кабинете. Полагаю, у него хорошие новости насчет вашего кошачьего проекта.

— Отлично, — Стив широко улыбнулся. — Это радостная новость для нас обоих, не так ли?

— Так точно, сэр!

Судя по тону, Лорейн больше радовалась за самого Стива. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Пусть она не видит особого смысла помогать ветеранам кошачьих подразделений, главное, чтоб работала добросовестно. Стив придумал свой «кошачий проект», желая дать боевым котам, уволенным из армии, шанс на достойную жизнь. Даже если всем вокруг наплевать, это не повод сдаваться. Страшно вспомнить, чего стоило получить одобрение на предварительных этапах и в конце концов представить этот проект президенту. Черта с два Стив отступит теперь!

Выдохнув, Стив пригладил челку и аккуратно пристроил фуражку на локте. Если проект действительно одобрен Председателем КНШ, его страдания будут иметь смысл.

— Пожелайте мне удачи, — сказал он рядовой Лорейн.

— Желаю нам удачи, сэр, — поправила та, на всякий случай скрестив пальцы.

Открыв дверь, Стив увидел директора Фьюри. Фьюри сидел за столом Стива, рядом маячил незнакомец в простом сером костюме.

— Директор Фьюри, — Стив вскинул руку к виску.

— Капитан, — Фьюри вежливо отсалютовал в ответ. Без улыбки, но к этому было не привыкать. Бритая голова и повязка на глазу создавали образ, слишком суровый даже для закаленного в боях генерал-лейтенанта.

Стив повернулся к серому костюму, под мышкой которого торчал планшет. На бесцветном лице застыло выражение нейтральной вежливости. Такого человека трудно заметить и легко забыть — значит, разведка. Почему-то шпионы всегда выглядели как шпионы, наверное, потому, что очень старались не казаться таковыми.

— Это директор Коулсон из… — Фьюри запнулся и слегка нахмурился, раздраженный тем, что вынужден переспрашивать. — Как называется ваш департамент?

— Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба, — проговорил Коулсон с такой гордостью, будто читал патриотическую поэму. — Не каждый может запомнить, поэтому мы предпочитаем аббревиатуру «ЩИТ». Я хотел познакомиться с вами, капитан Роджерс. Судя по всему, нашим департаментам предстоит работать вместе.

— Приятно познакомиться, директор Коулсон, — Стив пожал протянутую руку. — Над чем же мы будем работать?

Фьюри протянул Стиву голубую папку с президентской печатью на обложке. В правом нижнем углу титульного листа красовалась свежая подпись президента Соединенных Штатов.

Стив надеялся на это и с нетерпением ждал, но сейчас почему-то застыл на месте, не в силах поверить своей удаче. Изнутри поднялось давно забытое ощущение гордости, неожиданно волнующее. В кои-то веки он сделал что-то полезное!

— Благодарю вас, сэр! Я с нетерпением жду возможности… так, — Стив заставил себя прерваться и перевел дух. — Полагаю, нам предстоит обсудить следующий этап…

— Не стоит торопиться, — отозвался директор Фьюри. — Я навестил вас, чтобы предупредить кое о чем. Одобрение вашего детища пока условное. Вы проведете небольшую кампанию, чтобы показать Америке, как правительство заботится о ветеранах кошачьих подразделений. Это привлечет внимание определенных групп активистов. Директор Коулсон пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить о них.

Стив нахмурился. Похоже, гордиться ему снова будет нечем.

— Не могли бы вы уточнить, что это значит?

Коулсон откинул крышку со своего планшета и протянул его Стиву. Слайдшоу было подготовлено заранее, и теперь на экране сменялись фотографии: перевернутые автомобили, разбитые витрины магазинов, отряды спецназа. По крупным городам США в последнее время прокатилась волна протестов. Радости, конечно, мало, но ничего принципиально нового.

— Мы не сомневаемся, что вы осведомлены о недавних событиях, капитан Роджерс, — выражение лица Коулсона изменилось, когда он отчеканил: — Кошачьи экстремисты совершили несколько актов агрессии.

Стив неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ, разглядывая фотографии. На одной из них оказалось полдюжины кошачьих, явно под действием транквилизаторов, сваленных в кучу на полу автозака.

— Особенно нас беспокоит один из гуманоидных кошачьих, — продолжил Коулсон. Речь его была отрепетирована заранее, поскольку на следующей фотографии оказался кот в черной маске. Даже по размытым фотографиям с телефонов и зернистым снимкам камер наблюдения можно было определить главные приметы: темная кожа, холеные уши и хвост, черный и блестящий, как обсидиан. — Движение Черной Пантеры становится все более популярным в среде диких котов. Кошки-матери и домашние кажутся умнее, однако дикие самцы ожидаемо агрессивны.

Стив продолжал листать слайды. Черная Пантера присутствовал как минимум на трети фотографий. Его маска походила скорее на шлем с отверстиями для ушей. «Лицо» представляло собой морду обычной, не гуманоидной, кошки. Глаза яростно сужены, у носа и рта — отверстия для дыхания, как в пейнтбольной маске. Идеальная маскировка для лидера протестов: полностью скрывает лицо, но очень характерная. Воплощенная ярость.  
Стив не к месту задумался: получил ли Черная Пантера свое прозвище от СМИ или так его прозвала внутренняя разведка. По долгу службы Стиву приходилось сталкиваться и с теми, и с другими, занимались они примерно одним делом. Очевидно, что внутреннюю разведку он «беспокоил» даже больше, чем Коулсон хотел показать.

— Я слышал о нем, — равнодушно сообщил Стив. — Вряд ли Черную Пантеру можно сравнить с Усамой бен Ладеном.

Слайд-шоу было намеренно составлено так, чтобы провести явные параллели между хаосом на улицах и пугающим образом Пантеры. Однако на митингах чаще говорили о чувстве собственного достоинства кошачьих, о важности объединения. Стив видел мирные протесты в Нью-Йорке. Генерал Роджерс вряд ли знал об этом, а значит, не сказал Коулсону, что Стив может легко отличить одно событие от другого.

— Однако его идеи сами по себе повод для беспокойства, — не согласился Коулсон. — Кошачьих призывают избавиться от ошейников и таким образом освободиться от «угнетения человеком» — именно для этого им предлагают объединиться. После всего, что мы сделали для них… — Коулсон многозначительно прищелкнул языком, покачав головой. Сценарий этого спектакля явно был написан заранее, может, Коулсон даже репетировал свое выступление перед зеркалом. В итоге смотрелось совершенно неестественно. — Многие начинали с мирных протестов, не так ли?

Стив неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Директор Коулсон очень старался произвести нужное впечатление, но тот, кому ежедневно приходится выдавливать из себя любезность и доброжелательность, видит подобные игры за милю. Коулсон не вызывал доверия вообще.

— Мы полагаем, что Пантера привлекает в свои ряды бывших КСС, служивших на территории России и Японии, — уточнил Фьюри, надевая на голову фуражку. Очевидно, встреча подошла к концу, никто и не собирался обсуждать одобренный проект. — Потенциальные участники вашей программы наверняка слышали о нем от его последователей или, возможно, знают, где его найти.

— То есть, вы хотите сделать из них двойных агентов? — картинка наконец-то прояснилась. — Используете мой проект, чтобы добраться до Черной Пантеры?

— На данном этапе рано обсуждать подробности. Пока расценивайте это как взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, не более того, — Коулсон подмигнул Стиву, очевидно, предполагая, что шутливый тон снизит градус напряжения. Планшет тем временем вернулся к нему под мышку. — У котов, которые участвуют в проекте, будет уникальная возможность помочь своему правительству следить за потенциально опасной ситуацией. Полагаю, они будут только рады новой возможности послужить стране. Скорее всего, нам даже не придется использовать MICE.

С тем же успехом Коулсон мог бы нацепить мигающую табличку «ШПИОН». MICE — тактика ФБР для вербовки новых агентов. Коротко: все средства хороши, будь то подкуп, психологическое давление, шантаж или обещание карьерных высот. Видимо, Коулсон полагал, что вышвырнутые на улицу КСС все равно остаются преданными армии и стране, а значит, уговаривать их не придется.

— Я понял вас, директор, — Стив вежливо кивнул. Мог бы догадаться, что после одобрения проекта неприятности только начинаются. — Будет ли учитываться мое мнение в этом вопросе?

— Боитесь не справиться, капитан? — бровь Фьюри многозначительно поднялась над повязкой.

— Я этого не говорил, сэр.

— Хорошо, потому что проект одобрен самим президентом Соединенных Штатов именно в таком виде. На тот случай, если вы не обратили внимания.

Фьюри кивнул на папку.

— Рад служить, сэр, — ситуация не предполагала иного ответа.

Как и во многих других случаях, спорить было бесполезно. Да и бессмысленно. Оставалось только «радостно» улыбнуться, благо, фальшивая улыбка отработана до совершенства.

— С нетерпением жду возможности работать вместе с вами, капитан Роджерс, — Коулсон был не менее доброжелателен.

Фьюри отсалютовал на прощание и вышел из кабинета, но Коулсон остановился на пороге, сжав пальцами дверной косяк — будто остановил сам себя. Похоже, отработанный сценарий вдруг дал сбой.

— Я большой поклонник генерала Роджерса, — выпалил он, будто мечтал сказать это с того самого момента, как Стив вошел в комнату. — В Москве он добился просто потрясающих результатов. Вам есть, чем гордиться.

— Спасибо, директор, — вежливо ответил Стив. Обсуждать подвиги отца у него не было ни малейшего желания.

Наконец оставшись в одиночестве, он швырнул фуражку на стол. Одобренный проект теперь не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Даже категорический отказ смотрелся бы лучше. Стив работал над этим проектом несколько месяцев в надежде изменить систему, которая после закрытия военных баз выбрасывала на улицу сотни КСС.

После того, как России была предоставлена военная независимость, армия США покинула ее территорию. Многие КСС были отправлены в отставку, читай: выброшены. Проблема заключалась в том, что вне армии им было некуда деваться. Некастрированным самцам, у которых не было официального хранителя, запрещалось даже находиться в общественных местах.  
Неудивительно, что многие быстро скатывались на дно и принимались нарушать закон. В последнее время люди заинтересовались, откуда взялось столько неуправляемых диких котов — это могло бросить тень на политические решения президента. Проект Стива, с одной стороны, создавал правительству положительный имидж, а с другой — давал возможность помочь несчастным котам.

Кастрация за счет государства для тех, кто этого хочет, а также получение новой профессии, дадут бывшим КСС возможность вернуться к гражданской жизни. Они получат временную лицензию ветерана — этим пунктом Стив особенно гордился. Такая лицензия позволит котам без официальных хранителей вписаться в государственную систему по нужную сторону закона и полноценно жить до тех пор, пока ЦКК не найдет им работу в рамках собственных программ.

Проект был далек от идеала, в процессе утверждения пришлось пойти на некоторые компромиссы, но путешествие в тысячу миль начинается с первого шага. Честно говоря, объединение с Шестой интервенционной… как ее там — всего лишь очередное зернышко в общей куче.

— Плюнь на это, Роджерс, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос.

Даже в его нынешнем виде проект может помочь многим КСС. И это главное.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Стив заставил себя успокоиться. Рядовая Лорейн заглянула в кабинет.

— Как я поняла, сэр, президент одобрил ваш проект?

Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы снова натянуть маску вежливой доброжелательности. Привычный всем имидж следовало поддерживать любой ценой. Без формальной улыбки на лице Стив чувствовал себя так, будто явился на работу без штанов.

— Похоже на то. Теперь нужно договориться с отделом по связям с общественностью, как мы расскажем об этом людям, а также скоординировать действия с ЦКК.

— Поздравляю, сэр, — Лорейн улыбнулась, заправляя за ухо прядь светлых волос. Что бы ни происходило, она всегда находила повод улыбнуться. Стив искренне завидовал этому таланту. — Я проверю статистику общественного мнения, чтобы выбрать подходящее название для проекта. Пока что лидирует «Веткотики», следующее в списке «Помоги помощнику». Первое больше нравится молодежи, тем, кто толком не знает, что происходило в России.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — мрачно буркнул Стив.

— Сэр? — Лорейн подняла взгляд от планшета. Каждую свободную секунду она следила за результатами опросов в соцсетях.

— Сама идея того, чтобы называть ветеранов боевых действий «котиками»… — Стив не договорил, заглядевшись на подпись президента на титульном листе. Потом решительно закрыл папку и сменил тему: — В любом случае, это пока не к спеху. Сначала нужно встретиться с департаментом по связям с общественностью и устроить оперативное совещание. Кроме того, назначьте мне встречу с майором Уилсоном из Отдела кадров ВВС, чтобы договориться о возможных льготах для КСС.

— Есть, сэр, — Лорейн немедленно открыла соответствующее приложение в планшете.  
Стив повернулся к компьютеру. Каждый день на его электронный адрес приходили десятки писем, требующих ответа от него лично.

Может, все не так уж безнадежно? Ему уже не терпелось заняться организацией процесса. Пиар-кампания такого масштаба сравнима с военной операцией. Наконец-то он сможет думать о настоящем деле, а не тупо отслеживать теги в Твиттере, чтобы узнать, как люди относятся к последним заявлениям президента. Особенно навязли на зубах #свободнаяроссия — тег либералов, которые были уверены, что война в России должна была по волшебству закончиться много лет назад, и #помнимдавос особенно любимый консерваторами, по мнению которых в любой войне можно одержать полную победу. Диванным экспертам не приходило в голову, сколько вреда они приносят, выводя эти теги в тренд.

— И я взяла на себя смелость договориться о вашем визите в отделение Центра контроля кошачьих на Индепенденс Авеню, — заметила Лорейн, как бы между прочим.

— Э… куда? — ошарашенно переспросил Стив, поднимая взгляд от монитора.

— Питомник на Индепенденс Авеню, — уточнила Лорейн. — Вам нужно выбрать образцового кандидата для проекта и как можно скорее начинать кампанию в соцсетях. Мы уже выяснили, что каждый пост с живым лицом увеличивает охват аудитории примерно на треть. Это ведь не проблема, верно, сэр?

Лорейн снова устремила взгляд в планшет, проверяя расписание на ближайшие дни и отслеживая утренние отчеты смежных департаментов. Это оказалось очень кстати: Стив очень старался взять себя в руки, но чувствовал, что лицо откровенно перекосило.

— Верно, — на автомате согласился Стив. — Разумеется, я помню.

Куда лучше он помнил, как вернулся домой однажды вечером и осознал, что ему снова придется близко работать с кошачьими. Впервые после увольнения с действительной службы. Что он тогда сделал? Правильно, напился до потери пульса. Три года он топил свою вину в алкоголе, ни к чему было изменять традиции.

— Во сколько я должен там быть?

— Четырнадцать ноль ноль, сэр, — тут же отозвалась Лорейн. — Я внесла это в ваш календарь.

Стив малодушно понадеялся, что работники регистратуры этого отделения ЦКК не откопают в записях, что его запретили пускать в Нью-Йоркское отделение три года назад.

«Забудут, как пить дать», — успокоил он себя. Эта организация настолько погрязла в бюрократии, что однажды умудрилась потерять целого кота. Сердце тревожно вздрогнуло, будто ржавый ключ повернулся в замке, который никогда не собирались открывать. Стив вовсе не думал о Сахалине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к первой части от [Superhuman Disasters](http://superhumandisasters.tumblr.com/post/155103357981/superheroresin-wrote-a-cap-au-featuring-a)  
> Баки сражается на Сахалине  
> 


	2. Питомник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Стив отменил визит в ЦКК, когда часы показали тринадцать сорок ровно. Он согласился он с рядовой Лорейн, что отменять встречу за двадцать минут до начала, разумеется, невежливо, что он понимает, была специальная договоренность. Нет, он не хочет посмотреть анкеты кандидатов, которые ему прислали — прямо сейчас у него совершенно нет времени.

Лорейн поняла намек и больше не задавала вопросов. Встречу передвинули на следующий день — и Стив заработал хмурый взгляд, когда Лорейн обнаружила, что эта встреча тоже отменена.

На самом деле, Стив разработал целую стратегию, чтобы этот вопрос не поднимался в ближайшее время. Полдня проговорил с Председателем КНШ насчет возможных медиа-событий, включая выступление президента, созвонился с медицинским архивом ЦКК. Майор Уилсон послал ему список услуг, которые Ветеранский центр может предоставить кошачьим, и отдельно — рекомендации для помощи КСС, которые вернулись из Японии. Стив на мгновение замер, когда прочитал последнюю строчку письма:

_Стив, мы давно не виделись. Не хочешь выпить после работы?_

Пальцы зависли над клавиатурой — ответить было не так-то просто. Майор Уилсон — Сэм — первый друг, который появился у Стива после переезда в Вашингтон. Они встретились в тренажерном зале Пентагона. Просто оказались на соседних беговых дорожках и бежали с одинаковой скоростью — будто спасались от того, что осталось в прошлом. Потом они начали соревноваться, как-то раз выпили кофе, однажды переспали — но в конце концов просто подружились.

Дружить с Сэмом было удивительно легко. Он никогда не спрашивал о шраме Стива. У Сэма наверняка хватало собственных, не особо заметных на бархатистой темной коже. Обсуждать проблемы вообще не входило в их привычки, тем подозрительнее выглядело предложение. Больше похоже на «Хочешь поговорить об этом?», чем на привычное «Давай забудем обо всем хотя бы на вечер». Странно, что это всплыло именно сейчас. Стив совершенно точно не рассказывал Сэму о Сахалине.

Поэтому он старательно ответил на официальную часть письма, добавив пару вопросов о доступе Ветеранских центров к личным делам и секретным материалам. И только потом на приглашение, так же нейтрально.

_Спасибо, что позвал. Собираюсь сегодня лечь пораньше. Работы невпроворот!_

Внимательно изучив свое послание, Стив недовольно нахмурился. Сэм наверняка прочитает между строк правду: «Лучше сразу пойду домой и напьюсь в гордом одиночестве».

— Капитан Роджерс, — голос Лорейн ворвался в его мысли, и он нажал кнопку «Отправить», чтобы поскорее забыть о своем неуклюжем оправдании. Сэм в любом случае поймет. — Хотела напомнить вам, что сегодня ухожу пораньше. Встречаюсь с сестрой.

— Да, я помню, — взгляд Стива скользнул по светлым локонам, которые выбились из-под фуражки. На плече Лорейн уже висела сумка с ноутбуком. — Значит, хорошего вам вечера.  
Планшет никак не влезал в сумку, и Лорейн остановилась в дверях.

— Кстати, сэр, ЦКК ЛП будет открыт еще три часа.

— М-да? — переспросил Стив как можно небрежнее, с деловым видом уставившись в монитор.

— Так точно, сэр. Может быть, вы сами выберете время для посещения? Похоже, Аутлук в последнее время работает с ошибками — куда-то пропадают записи о встречах, которые я вам организую.

Упс. Разумеется, она заметила саботаж. Намек был более, чем прозрачен.

— Благодарю, — вежливо произнес Стив. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Постарайтесь отдохнуть, сэр. Хотя бы сегодня вечером, — в ее взгляде светилось искреннее сочувствие.

Лорейн отсалютовала ему на прощание и вышла раньше, чем Стив поднял руку в ответ.  
Она без сомнения видела Стива насквозь.

Часы показывали всего четырнадцать тридцать — Стив дважды проверил это прежде, чем одну за другой закрыть все вкладки с почти готовыми заявлениями и статьями о проекте. Это можно прочитать позже. Поврежденное колено нервно дернулось. Если отправиться в ЦКК прямо сейчас, можно вернуться домой пораньше.

Спроси его кто-нибудь, почему это так сложно, Стив не смог бы ответить. По сути, ему нет нужды знакомиться с бывшими КСС, которых отобрали для участия в программе. У каждого из них одинаково грустная история: всю жизнь на службе, отправлены в отставку на пике формы — военные базы в России закрывали одну за другой. Не приспособлены к мирной жизни, отрезать себе яйца нет ни денег, ни желания.

Можно с чистой совестью закрыть глаза и ткнуть наугад.

Стив в очередной раз взглянул на часы — двадцати минут как не бывало. «На хрен всё», — решил он. Столько времени ушло впустую, времени, которое он мог бы потратить на более важные дела. Уж если даже рядовая Лорейн намекает, что он саботирует свои обязанности — другие заметят и подавно.

Стив подхватил со стола фуражку и поднялся. Выйдя из кабинета, он оставил мысли о Сахалине позади.

— Роджерс, — голос за спиной раздался так внезапно, что Стив едва не вскрикнул. Пришлось перевести дыхание, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце — и только потом обернуться. Хрупкая женщина в кожаной куртке оттолкнулась от стены возле входа в кабинет, которую, видимо, подпирала в ожидании Стива.

— Наташа, — хрипло поздоровался Стив и резким движением натянул фуражку на голову. — Не делай так больше.

— Я не виновата, что ты такой нервный, — на ее лице заиграла знакомая полуулыбка.  
Стив отвел взгляд, скрывая смущение. Наташа Романофф казалась могущественной, как сама природа. Не гроза и не землетрясение, скорее темнота или скользкий лед — не так опасно само по себе, при условии, что вы успели подготовиться к встрече.

Она не особенно изменилась со времени их последней встречи. Рыжие волосы стали короче и слегка вились на концах, как у Лорейн. А глаза казались ярче, чем помнилось. Хотя, возможно, он просто успел забыть.

Наташа чуть скривила губы и жестом предложила Стиву идти вперед. В коридорах Пентагона женщина в гражданской одежде смотрелась бы неуместно — если бы Наташу можно было принять за гражданское лицо. Она была рождена, чтобы командовать, офицер по самой своей сути. Порой в самых нейтральных фразах Стиву слышался приказ, не подлежащий обсуждению.

— Не рановато ли для конца рабочего дня? Тем более для трудоголиков.

Наташа говорила совершенно нейтральным тоном, ни намека на сарказм. Она всегда была убийственно вежлива — но при этом смотрела так, будто видела все мысли Стива как на ладони.

— Я еду в ЦКК, выбрать первого участника для своего проекта.

— Ах да, точно. Слышала, президент одобрил твой кошачий проект, — Наташа шла рядом со Стивом, каким-то образом умудрившись подстроиться под его шаг, несмотря на разницу в росте. — Я голосую за «Лучший друг солдата», если вы все еще не выбрали название.

Стив невольно поежился.

— Звучит так, будто речь о служебных собаках. Я почти уверен, именно так называется программа для бывших армейских псов в Аризоне. Их аккаунт собрал кучу подписчиков в Инстаграме.

— Что поделаешь, люди любят собак, — сообщила Наташа, пока Стив обменивался салютами с охраной на выходе из секции Д. — Во всяком случае, больше, чем гуманоидных кошачьих.

Стив нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

— Ну… с этим сложно поспорить, — согласился он, подавляя вспыхнувшее раздражение.  
Как всегда при входе в лифт возникло противное ощущение страха — от лодыжек вверх побежали мурашки.

— Прими как факт, Роджерс, — скрытая насмешка в голосе Наташи намекнула, что лучше сдаться сразу. Отправив лифт на нижний уровень парковки, она легко подтолкнула Стива локтем в бок. — Возьми меня с собой, я тебе пригожусь. Выберу самую грустную историю.

— Там не будет веселых историй, Нат, — возразил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от вентиляционных отверстий под потолком. Обычно это помогало ему справиться с подступающей паникой, когда лифт опускался под землю. Ощущение, будто держишь лицо над водой. — В этом суть проекта. Но в общем и целом — флаг тебе в руки, пойдем вместе, если хочешь.

— Ты наивно думаешь, что я спрашиваю разрешения?

Стив улыбнулся. Он толком не представлял себе, чем именно Наташа занимается в Пентагоне (кроме того, что это «совершенно секретно»), но иногда подозревал, генерал Роджерс поручил ей следить за непутевым сыном. Они познакомились год назад, и с того самого дня Наташа крутилась где-то поблизости. Точнее, внезапно появлялась время от времени — наверное, проверяла, как идут дела. У Стива был адрес ее электронной почты — ни звания, ни личного номера, ни даже обязательного для всех военных .mil на конце. Вместо подписи — значок, похожий на песочные часы: два треугольника, соприкасающихся вершинами.

Наташа единственная, кто видел его пьяным в хлам. Однажды вечером она просто появилась из ниоткуда, аккурат когда Стив обнаружил, что не в состоянии вспомнить даже адрес, не то, что путь к своему дому. Он был почти уверен, что ей пришлось выбросить свитер, после того, как Стив больше часа рыдал в него, рассказывая о том, о чем ни с кем не говорил ни до, ни после. Монстры в темноте, лифты, которые спускаются в ад.

Его отец ни разу не упомянул об этом инциденте, и в конце концов Стив позволил себе надеяться, что Наташа не его шпион. Или просто не всё ему докладывает. В каком-то смысле даже приятно было думать, что хоть кто-то в Вашингтоне видит в нем не только образцового офицера в отутюженной форме, с неизменно сверкающим значком КНШ.  
С одной стороны — почти коллега, как рядовая Лорейн, с другой — почти друг, как майор Уилсон, но на самом деле ни то, ни другое. Хотя при случае примеряет то одну маску, то другую. Ну и пусть, Стив все равно ценил ее общество, даром, что никогда не признавал этого вслух.

Вскоре они уже выезжали из гаража Пентагона в Вашингтон. И не просто в Вашингтон, а в Центр контроля кошачьих, который Стив обходил по большой дуге с самого дня переезда в столицу.  
________________________________

Оказалось, выбрать подходящего кандидата — это не просто закрыть глаза и ткнуть пальцем. Для начала Стиву выдали толстенную папку с инструкциями: следовало ознакомиться с ними и подписать формальное согласие. Он не просмотрел и половины к тому времени, когда единственным его желанием осталось пойти и напиться.

Наташа быстро заскучала и ушла куда-то, оставив Стива в одиночестве. Невольно возникал вопрос: кто же в Пентагоне берет на работу таких нетерпеливых? С другой стороны, кажется, ни одна должность там не требовала перебирания такого количества бумажек, включая его собственную.

Жирная черта внизу страницы ждала его подписи. Стив с ненавистью уставился на эту черту. В армии он принимал куда более важные решения, и ради них не нужно было читать столько бумажек.

В голове крутились обрывки воспоминаний: приказы, которые он отдавал или не отдавал на поле боя. Одни привели к победам, другие — к поражениям, иногда удавалось спасти жизни, иногда — только потерять. Теоретически Стив знал, что на войне потери неизбежны, быть командиром означает нести ответственность в том числе и за возможную неудачу. Но одно дело знать, и совсем другое — позволить себе забыть. Как всегда, стоило только представить, сколько солдат погибло по его вине, стало трудно дышать. Грудь сдавило в тисках, тело не слушалось. Если бы только он смотрел внимательнее, планировал лучше… В отчаянной попытке вырваться из замкнутого круга, Стив вгляделся в документ, который предстояло подписать: очередной выбор между жизнью и смертью для кого-то другого. Не здесь, не в Вашингтоне, в дикой стране, невозможно далекой от Пентагона, четких инструкций и орденских планок, развешанных с точностью до миллиметра.

Мысли неслись по кругу: если бы, если бы, если бы… Его накрыло с головой, а потом вдруг выбросило в знакомое место — будто притянуло туда магнитом. Будто он так хотел вернуться домой, что кто-то наверху выполнил его желание.

_Пронизывающий холод._

_Вонь селедки и метель за окном._

_Купол звезд над горой. Клочья тумана сдувает упрямый ветер._

_Игра в бейсбол на плацу._

Шелест раздираемой бумаги вернул Стива в настоящее. Он успел смять в кулаке так и не подписанный лист и наполовину оторвал его от зажима.

Бородатый секретарь поднял было голову из-за стойки, но Стив уже разглаживал бумагу, делая вид, что ничего не случилось. В итоге он подписал бумажку, не читая, и перевернул страницу. Пришлось вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть, чтобы восстановить сердечный ритм.  
Ей-богу, нашел время для ностальгии.

Холл ЦКК ЛП сверкал чистотой. Можно было легко представить, что находишься в автосалоне класса люкс или сервисном центре Эппл. Плакаты на стенах не столько помогали сориентироваться, сколько рекламировали. На плексигласовых панелях с подсветкой: ошейники от ведущих дизайнеров, списки вариантов лицензий, описание налоговых льгот для тех, кто примет сразу пару. Куда ни глянь — фотографии счастливых хранителей рядом с милыми кошками, которые с гордой улыбкой демонстрируют бирки с лицензиями на ошейниках. Дети обнимают своих очаровательных сверстников с пушистыми хвостами, молодая кошка подает чай пожилой хранительнице.

Следующей весной Kate Spade выпустит лимитированную коллекцию ошейников. На первый взгляд — странных и неудобных, но кошка на плакате счастливо улыбалась, вскидывая руку в попытке поймать такси. Рядом хохотала над чем-то ее хранительница. Обе в одинаковых ярких платьях, каблуки на туфлях настолько высокие и острые, что ими можно кого-нибудь проткнуть.

Воплощенные мечты о том, что значит быть хранителем. Неудивительно, что боевым котам не было места в этой бизнес-модели.

— У вас есть вопросы, сэр? Ээ, капитан? — окликнул секретарь, и Стив поймал себя на том, что смотрит в никуда.

— Прошу прощения, пока нет, — вежливо отозвался он. — И зовите меня просто Стив.

— Так точно, сэр! Стив. Сэр, — секретарь виновато кашлянул, и Стив снова опустил взгляд на документы, чтобы прервать этот неловкий разговор.

Секретарь был высоким и широкоплечим, длинные волосы стянуты в хвост, пышная борода до груди. Поверх красной футболки был надет белоснежный халат. Казалось, с тем же успехом он мог работать в психиатрической больнице — санитар для особо тяжелых пациентов. Издалека он мог бы сойти за викинга, но манера разговора и восторженный взгляд на форму Стива портили весь образ.

Почему-то Стиву казалось, что в ЦКК в основном приходят высокопоставленные правительственные чиновники и военные, чтобы набрать лицензированных работников-кошачьих. Может быть, им нравились именно такие секретари.

Хотя ЦКК много работал с армией и правительством, на самом деле это была частная компания, бюджет которой можно было сравнить с ВВП небольшой страны или доходами нефтяного магната. Отличная система: непомерные сборы за лицензирование уходят в карманы совета директоров, а забота о кошках, перемолотых системой, ложится на плечи налогоплательщиков.

Даже бумажные документы смотрелись неуместно рядом с белым кожаным диваном и хромированным столиком. Куда больше бы подошел планшет со стилусом.

С другой стороны, если бы не любовь этой организации к бумажкам, они бы уже обнаружили, что Стиву давно запретили приближаться к отделениям ЦКК вообще.  
На следующей странице обнаружился длинный список вещей, потенциально опасных для кошачьих. На самом верху — Стив почувствовал себя слегка неуютно — красовалась надпись «Алкоголь».

_Потребление алкоголя в больших количествах представляет для гуманоидных кошачьих несомненную опасность. Взрослому гуманоидному кошачьему достаточно выпить 25 мл крепостью 4,5% (например, пива), чтобы опьянеть. Признаки опьянения: затуманенность сознания, неподчинение выученным ранее командам, рвота, нарушение моторики, потеря ориентации в пространстве, невозможность передвигаться на двух ногах._

_Употребление большого количества алкоголя приводит к нарушению работы почек, потере контроля над мочевым пузырем, а впоследствии к необратимой потере зрения, отказу печени, перебоям сердечного ритма…_

Список побочных эффектов казался бесконечным.

_…если стоимость лечения гуманоидного кошачьего превышает возможности хранителя, гуманоидный кошачий может быть отправлен в ЦКК для гуманной эвтаназии. Из-за низкого порога чувствительности к алкоголю и повреждения органов, к которому приводит алкогольное отравление, алкоголь считается одной из самых распространенных причин смерти и эвтаназии гуманоидных кошачьих._

Стив нахмурился. Он не слышал ни о чем подобном, хотя прошел подробный инструктаж прежде, чем принять под командование подразделение кошачьих. Разумеется, армия строжайше ограничивала доступ кошачьих к алкоголю, но армейская дисциплина для них вообще была очень строгой. Стиву в голову не приходило, что бутылка пива может убить здорового взрослого кота.

Стив бездумно скользил взглядом по странице, пока не добрался до абзаца про кофеин. Охренеть можно.

— Секретариат, — негромко произнес секретарь, пальцами прижимая гарнитуру в ухе. Стив разглядел его имя на бейдже — Аарон. — Ясно, — добавил он через несколько секунд и вдруг поднял взгляд на Стива. — Да, сию минуту.

Упс.

— Все в порядке? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Стив, откладывая в сторону бумаги, пока Аарон выбирался из-за стойки-куба.

— Капитан Роджерс, та женщина, с которой вы пришли… — Аарон неуверенно кашлянул, подбирая слова, — кажется, ей требуется помощь. В питомнике, — он вскинул руки в беспомощном жесте, отступая к дверям спиной назад. — О, не беспокойтесь! Вы можете продолжить самостоятельно — пока заполните анкету и подпишите все документы. Это займет всего несколько минут.

Когда Аарон наконец повернулся к двери, Стив заметил под халатом тактический пояс. Газовый балончик, шокер, электрическая дубинка. Стеклянные двери, над которыми висела табличка «Размещение кошачьих», раздвинулись перед ним.

«Нат, какого хрена?» — мысленно простонал Стив, поняв, что остался в гордом одиночестве.

При мысли, что придется зайти внутрь, в животе появилась неприятная тяжесть. Почему-то это казалось самым страшным. Когда Наташа предложила выбрать за него, Стив вознес хвалу небесам, но как выяснилось, радоваться было рано. Мог бы догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет.

Стоило опустить взгляд на документы, колено нервно дернулось, и Стив раздраженно сжал его рукой. А потом заставил себя встать. Виски стали мокрыми от пота (с чего вдруг? кондиционеры старательно гоняли вокруг холодный воздух). Стив неуверенно потоптался возле столика, но в конце концов отвесил себе мысленный пинок и решительно направился к дверям.

За стеклом виднелся длинный узкий коридор, который заканчивался такой же стеклянной дверью. Как шлюз в научно-фантастическом фильме — такими коридорами отделяют от мира что-то очень опасное. Однако двери легко открылись, возможно, они были заперты только на выход.

Вторая дверь открывала путь в огромный зал, похожий на вестибюль гостиницы. Полукруглые диваны были художественно расставлены вокруг низких столиков. На диванах сидели те самые «гуманоидные кошачьи», о которых он только что читал.

Стив отчаянно сглотнул и огляделся в поисках Наташи, стараясь не встречаться взглядами с местными обитателями. Кошки, напротив, не скрывали своего интереса: над спинками диванов поднимались все новые и новые головы. Уши стояли торчком, хвосты дергались из стороны в сторону. Это определенно была выставка для потенциальных хранителей, но почему-то именно Стив чувствовал себя выставленным на продажу.

Он бывал в подобных местах раньше — а точнее, объехал все приюты в штате Нью-Йорк. Кошки в таких местах всегда выглядели ухоженными, с лоснящейся шерстью и пушистыми хвостами. В дальнем углу возились котята, не меньше полудюжины, все разной масти.  
Ничего общего с солдатами, которых помнил Стив. У боевых котов были шрамы, неухоженная шерсть, мускулы перекачаны от постоянных тренировок. Кожа на лицах трескалась от ледяного ветра, а глаза сверкали от постоянного возбуждения. Таких держали на других этажах, в помещениях, больше похожих на тюремные камеры, чем на роскошный отель. Здешние кошки выглядели здоровыми, ухоженными и довольными жизнью, но Стив прекрасно видел суть.

В вестибюль выпускают только тех, кому еще не исполнилось двадцать пять лет. За дружелюбными улыбками и изящными позами — тщательно скрытая нервозность. Уши в непрестанном движении — их обладатели оценивают незнакомого человека. Внешняя заинтересованность скрывает противоречивые чувства: страх, что человек пройдет мимо, и панику: «А вдруг он выберет меня?».

Впрочем, кошки быстро поняли, что Стива они не интересуют, он ищет кого-то конкретного. Многие тут же отвернулись, доброжелательность будто выключили. Так выключают демонстрационную модель, снимая ее с витрины.

Наташа не могла не пройти через них после того, как оставила Стива воевать с бюрократией. Наверняка она отправилась в ту секцию, где держали ветеранов.

— Вы не видели женщину с рыжими волосами? Такую, маленького роста? Она проходила здесь недавно?

Стив обращался ко всем сразу. Некоторые кошки отвели взгляд. Пара кошек в углу комнаты сдвинула головы и зашушукалась. Когда Стив повторил свой вопрос, многие спрятались за спинками диванов. Одна из кошек, с ярко-рыжими ушами, подалась было вперед, чтобы ответить, но подруга пихнула ее под локоть — и через мгновение обе равнодушно смотрели в окно.

Стив обратил внимание на кошку рядом с ним: платиновая блондинка с фантастически нежной кожей махнула белоснежным хвостом и улыбнулась так, будто собиралась съесть незваного гостя на обед. Она единственная была одета по-настоящему роскошно: в длинное вечернее платье, усыпанное мелкими кристаллами. На плечах небрежно лежала накидка из белого меха. Кошка очевидно была породистой.

— Такой большой мужчина ищет такую маленькую женщину, — лениво протянула она. — Может быть, вам нужен другой компаньон?

— Я думаю, что она в каком-то смысле…

— Капитан Роджерс! — Аарон выскочил из боковой двери. В одной руке он держал рацию, а второй спешно запихивал дубинку за пояс. — Я не видел, как вы вошли. Боюсь, ваша подруга заблудилась, поиск займет некоторое время, возможно, вам стоит подождать в холле.

— Ничего страшного, благодарю за беспокойство, — мягко ответил Стив.

— Сэр, простите, я вынужден настаивать…

— Сколько стоит получить лицензию на нее? — Стив знал ответ: больше, чем он может себе позволить. Однако сейчас ему позарез нужно было отвлечь Аарона.

Кошка приподняла светлую, идеальной формы бровь, выражая сдержанный интерес, но не меняя позы. Правая рука ее по-прежнему изящно покоилась на спинке красного бархатного дивана. Разумеется, она уже поняла, что не интересует Стива, но теперь ей было интересно, почему он лжет. Похоже ситуация доставляла ей удовольствие.

— Фрост не ветеран войны, — беспомощно пробормотал Аарон. — Ах, вы имеете в виду — лично для вас? Да, разумеется. Ладно, эээ… — не успел он переключиться на образ доброжелательного продавца, как зашипела рация.

— Она в коридоре Восток-Запад, минус третий этаж, — прохрипел незнакомый голос сквозь помехи.

— Иду туда, — отозвался Аарон и, наспех извинившись перед Стивом, развернулся обратно к двери.

Послышалось недовольное бурчание: «Блин, да как же ж она туда пролезла?»

— Похоже, вы торопитесь, — Фрост говорила плавно и лениво, вызывая в памяти образ плавящейся свечи. — Если пройдешь через общежитие, сразу за медицинским отделением будет экспресс-лифт, который люди используют для них. Ярко-красные двери, мимо не пройдете.

— Спасибо, — Стив пошел было вперед, но через пару шагов замер. — Для кого — них?

Фрост устало вздохнула — будто знала больше, чем хотела рассказывать.

— Я не такая, как эти животные. Вы, люди, не зря называете меня Белой Королевой, — серебряные ноготки скользнули по бархатной обивке, что должно было показать: их обладательнице было невыносимо скучно. — И к слову сказать, — добавила она, распахивая потемневшие глаза, — вам никогда не накопить на то, чтобы лицензировать меня, капитан.

Щеки Стива запылали, он поймал себя на том, что смущенно поправляет воротник.  
Когда он выходил из зала, вслед струился теплый смех Белой Королевы. Черт, неловко-то как…

Он быстро прошел мимо пронумерованных спален, сдерживаясь, чтобы не бежать. Коридоры вскоре вывели его к медцентру, за которым действительно оказался лифт с тревожно-алыми дверями. Но стоило потянуться к кнопке «-3», как пальцы предательски дрогнули. Придется спуститься на целых три этажа под землю. Стив стиснул кулак и ударил по кнопке изо всех сил. А затем привычно поднял лицо к потолку и даже не задумался о Сахалине.

На выходе из лифта оказался небольшой холл. Стив просто пошел вперед. За углом оказалась стойка ресепшена. Напоминала она скорее барьер: тяжелая длинная тумба перекрывала зал, будто отделяя то, что находится за ней, от остального мира. Стив толкнул дверцу и на всякий случай пригнулся — но ему повезло. Никто из персонала мимо не проходил.

Вдалеке послышался раздраженный голос:

— Мисс, я уже говорил вам, в этой части здания запрещено находиться посторонним. Мисс!

Наташа была в своем репертуаре.

Стив пересек холл и направился дальше по коридору. Голоса доносились из-за двери в его конце. Таких дверей Стиву в ЦКК еще не попадалось, даже на подвальных этажах: толстая металлическая плита без окошка, выкрашенная в ярко-красный. И надпись большими буквами на всю ширину:

КРАСНАЯ КОМНАТА: ДОСТУП ОГРАНИЧЕН

Очень в духе Наташи, кто бы сомневался.

Дверь легко открылась, но стоило шагнуть внутрь, как в нос ударила невыносимая вонь: запах мочи и крови, и еще чего-то, похожего на озон. Будто неподалеку горела проводка или что-то недавно взорвалось. Темная комната освещалась одной-единственной тревожной красной лампой, поэтому бетонные стены казались плохо отмытыми от крови.

Наташа с равнодушным видом не слушала человека в белом халате, который продолжал громко возмущаться ее присутствием. Услышав шаги Стива, человек обернулся и на мгновение замолчал. Похоже, второй подряд нарушитель запретной зоны окончательно выбил его из колеи. Ненадолго, к сожалению: набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, человек снова завопил. Стиву его слова показались бессмысленным шумом.

Справа от него находился ряд клеток, в каждой — кошачье тело, единственная одежда на котором — намордник. У Стива перед глазами еще стояли ухоженные кошки из вестибюля, и тем страшнее казался контраст. Здешним обитателям не было дела до гостей, им уже ни до чего не было дела. Тела свернулись в разных позах на полу тесных клетушек, все — спинами к дверцам, будто в бетонной стене напротив было что-то интересное.

В центре комнаты стояло кресло, похожее на стоматологическое, только с креплениями для рук и ног.

Стену слева занимали грубые железные дверцы в два ряда, между ними виднелись датчики температуры и давления.

Стив медленно перевел взгляд с левой стены обратно на кошек. Как удобно — крематорий прямо в комнате для эвтаназии. Неудивительно, что кошки не хотят смотреть на дверь собственной клетки — это будет последняя дверь, через которую они пройдут. Удивляться тут вообще было нечему, но к горлу тут же подкатила тошнота. Стив шагнул к Наташе, которая по-прежнему задумчиво смотрела на клетки, игнорируя человека в лабораторном халате.

— Сэр, вы пришли вместе? Я настойчиво требую, чтобы вы покинули помещение! Немедленно! Это…

Он говорил и говорил, Стив даже не пытался вслушиваться. Больше всего хотелось врезать ему по лицу, потом схватить Наташу в охапку и сбежать отсюда к чертовой матери. Но он был отвратительно трезв и потому не настолько нагл, чтобы пытаться, поэтому всего лишь положил руку на тонкое Наташино плечо. И даже не заметил, что его запястье перехватили — пока не задохнулся от боли.

Наташа обернулась к нему одним плавным движением, в яростном взгляде не было и проблеска узнавания. Стив вздрогнул, приготовившись защищаться и тут же понял, что никакая защита ему не поможет.

— Я позвоню в службу безопасности! — пролаял человек в белом халате и наконец выскочил из комнаты.

— Прости, — резко сказала Наташа, однако на лице ее не читалось ни малейшего раскаяния. Будто срывала засохшую повязку с раны.

— Я понимаю, — вежливо отозвался Стив, бездумно потирая запястье через манжету форменной рубашки. Хватка у миниатюрной с виду Наташи была железная.— Мне в голову не приходило, что такое может быть. Всегда казалось, что питомник — это просто убежище, не более того, но…

Стив невольно оглянулся на кресло. Перед глазами стояла картина: кота усаживают туда, застегивают ремни и делают смертельный укол. А потом пихают тело в один из ящиков на стене. Как разумно, блядь, всё устроено! И как жестоко.

— Полицейский департамент направляет сюда тех, кто признан «не подлежащим исправлению», — процедила Наташа сквозь зубы и снова перевела взгляд на клетку перед ней.

Стив невольно проследил за ее взглядом. Этого кота, похоже, тренировали или он занимался тяжелой физической работой, но с недавних пор он хронически недоедал. Мышцы обтягивали худое тело как канаты, на согнутой спине можно было легко сосчитать позвонки. Кот лежал на левом боку, подложив правую ладонь под намордник. Дыхание было прерывистым, ребра вздрагивали на каждом вздохе. Был ли он вообще в сознании?  
Стив вдруг задумался: могут ли вынести приговор «не подлежит исправлению» Белой Королеве? Не могут. И неважно, какое преступление она совершит.

Тусклый красный свет заставил Стива прищуриться, когда он шагнул вперед, присматриваясь к хвосту кота, который тряпочкой лежал на полу. Шерсть казалась грязно-серой, на ней едва проступали черные пятна. Похоже, изначально она была леопардовой расцветки. Уши, торчащие из темной сальной копны, подтверждали эту теорию. Лицо частично скрывал намордник, частично — волосы, упавшие на глаза.

Сердце Стива бешено стучало в висках, настойчиво подсказывая, что вовсе не обязательно раздвигать завесу волос и снимать намордник, чтобы догадаться, кто перед ним.

— …Баки?

Сердце остановилось, и вместе с ним замер весь мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: поскольку глава заканчивается на тяжелом моменте, вот вам иллюстрация к следующей главе от невероятной [Dean Draws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/155859750615/commission-for-resinonao3-sketch-to-go-with)  
> 


	3. Трискелион

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— …Баки?

Кот вздрогнул, будто получил камень в спину. Худое тело напряглось, пытаясь теснее свернуться в клубок, но на этом все. Он не собирался отвечать.

Но это уже не имело значения, Стив точно знал, кто перед ним. В голове вспыхнула сразу дюжина вариантов, как забрать данного конкретного кота из ЦКК, однако ни один из них нельзя было назвать законным. Это тоже не имело никакого значения. Стив вытащит Баки из этой задницы, чего бы это ни стоило.

Дверь Красной комнаты тем временем отворилась, и на пороге показался уже знакомый белый халат. Он торжественно ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива и Наташи.

— Вот они! Вот!

За его спиной стоял Аарон — с дубинкой в одной руке и шокером в другой. Однако было очевидно, что мундир Стива все еще производит на него впечатление. На лице Аарона было крупными буквами написано желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, и пусть куча проблем свалится на голову кому-нибудь другому.

Впрочем, человек в лабораторном халате не оглядывался. Он гордо прошествовал через помещение, сунув свой палец прямо под нос Наташе, даже не подозревая, что может запросто без этого пальца остаться. Стив буквально чувствовал, как Наташа вибрирует от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Еще немного, и она оторвет лабораторной крысе не только палец, но и башку.

— Понятия не имею, кто вы такие — журналисты, активисты или просто хулиганы! У нас все строго по закону!

— А что, у вас есть причины опасаться журналистов? — холодно поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Доктор Лукин, — настойчиво позвал Аарон, убирая оружие за пояс, — может быть, всем нам стоит медленно выдохнуть и успокоиться.

— Аарон, заткнись! Как они вообще пробрались мимо входной двери?! Ладно, с этим потом разберемся, — выплюнул он, когда Аарон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить. — Вышвырни их отсюда немедленно.

— Или, — Аарон с намеком поднял брови, — возможно, капитан Роджерс из Комитета начальников штабов сумеет объяснить нам, что случилось?

Доктор Лукин недоверчиво уставился на Аарона, будто не поверил ни единому слову, потом медленно перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Вы из Комитета начальников штабов?

— Я здесь по приказу президента Соединенных Штатов, — сухо пояснил Стив, придав лицу выражение скуки. Будто ему приходилось в сотый раз объяснять очевидное. — Моя задача — взять под опеку одного из проблемных кошачьих в рамках нового проекта по реабилитации ветеранов КСС. Я выбрал вот этого, — он небрежно указал на Баки.

— Этот… — Лукин запнулся, — он вам не подойдет, я уверен. На самом деле, он вообще не КСС! Самый обычный дикий кот, мы подобрали его на помойке.

— Ваши записи неполны, либо ложны, либо, как я подозреваю, и то, и другое вместе, — Стив говорил холодно и спокойно, слегка выпятив грудь, чтобы орденские планки блестели в неярком свете. Лукин заметно съежился под его взглядом. — Или, как вариант, вы пытаетесь нас обмануть. Этот кот служил в Армии США, а именно — в кошачьем подразделении на Сахалине, участник как минимум четырех масштабных операций. Он также участвовал в захвате Арнима Золы и ликвидации террористов РНС непосредственно перед тем, как Россия получила военную независимость. Я уже подписал все документы в приемной. Не будете ли вы так любезны оформить его лицензию? Таким образом мы расстанемся к обоюдному удовлетворению, и эта неловкая ситуация останется позади.

— Ой, тут все так сложно… — подал голос Аарон, но как только все присутствующие повернулись к нему, тут же растерялся и промямлил: — Капитан… Стив, сэр, программа эвтаназии — это гуманный способ положить конец страданиям…

— Сынок, — выдавил Стив сквозь зубы, — просто отдай нам кота. Мы сразу уйдем.

Еще одно возражение — и он взбесится, изображать фальшивую доброжелательность не осталось ни сил, ни желания.

Аарон беспомощно посмотрел на доктора Лукина, но тот растерял всю свою энергию и теперь просто открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Он наконец-то понял, с кем имеет дело, воевать с Министерством обороны — совсем не то, что выгнать обнаглевших журналюг.

— Сэр, честное слово, я правда хочу вам помочь! Но эвтаназия у нас добровольная, — поймав взгляд Наташи, Аарон вздрогнул и указал на скрюченную спину Баки, будто она сама по себе служила оправданием. — Этот кот принял решение самостоятельно! Мы только выполняли решение суда! Если он не захочет вернуться обратно в лабораторию в качестве подопытного, нам останется только его усыпить. Сэр.

По спине текла струйка пота, сердце грохотало в ушах. Так. Ладно. С этим можно работать. По крайней мере, можно получить еще немного времени, а там и с формальностями разобраться.

Понятие «добровольная эвтаназия» не укладывалось у Стива в голове, но он велел себе подумать об этом позже и решительно шагнул к клетке.

— Сэр! — вскрикнул Аарон и протянул руки, будто собираясь остановить его. Даже Лукин подался было вперед, но Наташа развернулась им навстречу, без слов предупреждая, что лучше не мешать. Можно было не сомневаться, что спина Стива надежно прикрыта.

— Баки, — негромко позвал он, так мягко, как только мог, — Баки, посмотри на меня.

Баки по-прежнему рвано дышал, скорчившись на бетонном полу, и определенно не собирался отвечать. Тогда Стив протянул руку сквозь прутья решетки и легонько коснулся голого плеча.

Через мгновение пальцы Баки сжимали его горло — Стив даже вскрикнуть не успел. Его ударило лицом об решетку и послышалось утробное кошачье рычание, от которого все внутри переворачивалось. Инстинкт выживания заставил Стива перехватить душащую его руку, но пальцы сжались сильнее, не давая даже вздохнуть.

Баки был невероятно сильным, сильнее, чем Стив. Огромные глаза над черным намордником казались совершенно дикими, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что он ошибся — это не Баки. Но нет. Ни грязь, ни годы разлуки, ни это внезапное безумие — ничто в целом свете не помешало бы Стиву узнать своего кота-охотника, самого верного и самого надежного на свете.

— Бак, — выдавил он.

Баки рванулся вперед, черный намордник врезался в решетку клетки, в лицо Стива, в его руку. Стив вздрагивал при каждом ударе, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, первобытный инстинкт кричал, что его пытаются укусить.

Грохот выстрела в замкнутом пространстве взорвал барабанные перепонки Стива, и он отчаянно хватанул ртом воздух — вдруг оказалось, что он снова может дышать.

Баки дернулся туда-сюда, крича от боли и ярости, врезался в стену клетки — и наконец сполз на бетонный пол. Он коротко и отчаянно проскулил, а потом просто обмяк, будто мышцы за секунду превратились в кисель. Только хвост судорожно дергался, но это казалось агонией.

— Нет! — заорал Стив, изо всех сил дергая решетку. Его не волновало, что решетка — единственное, что только что защитило его от неминуемой смерти. Но вся его ярость не помогла, клетка была рассчитана на куда более сильных кошачьих.

Тогда он повернулся к Аарону.

— Ты что, блядь, сделал, сволочь?!

Тот до сих пор сжимал в руках пистолет и старательно задирал подбородок, но все равно отчаянно трусил. В лице не было ни кровинки.

— Валиум-и-кетамин! — выпалил он на одном дыхании, шарахаясь в сторону. — Всего лишь транквилизатор, я клянусь вам!

Пистолет выпал из его дрожащих пальцев, и Стив обернулся к клетке. Дротик с ярко окрашенным патроном лежал на полу рядом с решеткой. Оставив несчастного Аарона в покое, Стив повернулся к Лукину.

— Какого черта с ним происходит? — рявкнул он. — Я знаю этого кота много лет, он никогда бы не напал на меня.

— Как я и говорил, — обстоятельно начал Лукин, отряхивая халат и поправляя галстук-бабочку, — это дикий кот. Его ловили и наказывали много раз, в конце концов, был вынесен окончательный приговор, — он неторопливо прохаживался вдоль клеток, будто читал лекцию. Этого человека можно было запугать, но ненадолго, его уверенность в собственной правоте была поистине безгранична. — Или он участвует в лабораторных экспериментах, или добровольно отправляется на эвтаназию. Как правило, дикие коты получают антидепрессанты, которые успокаивают их. Однако близость кресла буквально сводит их с ума. Они теряют последние остатки цивилизованности, на данном этапе даже едва говорят по-английски.

— Меня тошнит от каждого вашего слова, — прорычал Стив.

— Я бы объяснил вам это раньше, но вы ворвались сюда как настоящие бандиты. Все происходящее совершенно законно, капитан Как-вас-там, и если бы вы не…

— Капитан Роджерс, — мирно окликнула Наташа, не обращая внимания на недовольное бормотание Лукина. Стив отвернулся, чтобы ему тут же вручили потерянную фуражку и улыбнулись, якобы успокаивая. Будь они знакомы чуть меньше, Стив решил бы, что его уговаривают отступить, но прямой взгляд Наташи говорил об обратном.

Стив позволил себе недовольно фыркнуть, однако намек был более чем понятен. Поэтому он пристроил фуражку на локте и попытался успокоиться под мелодичное журчание Наташиного голоса.

— Я полагаю, в нынешнем состоянии этот кот явно не готов отвечать на вопросы. Возможно, его следует временно разместить за пределами Красной комнаты и подождать, пока не закончится действие транквилизатора. У Министерства обороны достаточно полномочий, чтобы забрать бывшего КСС из вашего центра по любой возможной причине. Поскольку в настоящий момент, к слову сказать, по вине центра, данный конкретный КСС не в состоянии подтвердить свое участие в этой… программе гуманной эвтаназии, полагаю, выполнить нашу скромную просьбу — в ваших же интересах.

Хорошая идея. Явно лучше, чем пробиваться с боем. Все по закону. Как же повезло, что Наташа отправилась сюда вместе с ним.

— Или я, скажем, вернусь сюда с аудиторской проверкой от имени Министерства обороны, чтобы выяснить, как распределяются активы, прошедшие военную подготовку, — добавил Стив, подхватывая игру и заодно увеличивая ставки. — Президент сказал, что обратит особое внимание на то, как заботятся о бывших бойцах кошачьих подразделений. Боюсь, он не слишком обрадуется, узнав, что кандидат, идеально подходящий для одобренной им программы, был усыплен из-за каких-то бюрократических проволочек.

Доктор Лукин крякнул, Аарон молча сглотнул.

— Я… я организую все, чтобы его немедленно перенесли, — определенно, спектакль произвел на Лукина впечатление. — Аарон, вызови сюда Миллера и Уэйда с носилками. Мы переместим его в общежитие на втором этаже и подождем, пока он проснется.

— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы его разместили в том же общежитии, в котором сейчас находятся остальные кандидаты для моего проекта, — очевидно, стоило притвориться, что Баки — один из кандидатов, а не единственный. — Если не ошибаюсь, Аарон упоминал, что оно находится на минус первом этаже.

Лукин стиснул челюсти и недобро покосился на Аарона, но потом все же кивнул.

— Хорошо, в спальню на минус первом, — уточнил он. — Настолько, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, он восстановится примерно через сутки. Поэтому мы будем ждать вас утром в пятницу. В любом случае, его свидание с креслом назначено именно на этот день.

Свидание с креслом.

Скоты. Гребаные скоты!

— Слушаюсь, доктор Лукин, — подтвердил Аарон и потянул из-за пояса рацию, очевидно, чтобы вызвать Миллера и Уэйда.

— Аарон, — ласково окликнул его Стив, — под вашу личную ответственность, договорились? Если вдруг, совершенно неважно, по какой причине, в ближайшие сорок восемь часов с этим котом хоть что-нибудь случится, именно вам я буду задавать вопросы.

Глаза Аарона распахнулись, как у двоечника, которого вызвали к доске за пять минут до звонка.

— А… а почему мне?

— Потому что вы — единственный, на кого я могу рассчитывать, — вранье, наглая манипуляция, но Стиву было глубоко наплевать. Мир мог подавиться тем, что осталось от его чести и достоинства. — Я ведь могу рассчитывать на вас?

— Так точно, сэр! — отозвался Аарон, неловко, как гражданский, поднося руку к несуществующему козырьку. Рация приветственно захрипела.

Доктор Лукин смотрел с такой злостью, будто надеялся взглядом сжечь Стива на месте.

— Капитан Роджерс, будут ли у вас дополнительные требования?

— Ничего, кроме уже упомянутого, — Стив заставил себя дружелюбно улыбнуться. — Разумеется, я ожидаю соответствующего обращения с моим кандидатом. Впрочем, это и так ясно, не думаю, что имеет смысл объяснять.

— До встречи в пятницу, — бросила Наташа и двинулась к двери, не оглянувшись.

Стив занес было ногу, но замер, будто врезавшись в невидимую стену. Так глупо, сентиментально и совершенно неуместно сейчас, но уйти просто так он не мог физически. Он присел на корточки возле клетки Баки. Тот так и лежал, не шевелясь, уткнувшись головой в решетку. Даже хвост не подавал признаков жизни, и только судорожно вздымающиеся ребра давали понять, что Баки еще не умер.

Стив протянул руку к его волосам, пальцы ласково коснулись пятнистого уха. Шерсть была такой же мягкой, как помнилось, нежной, как перышко. Стив слегка погладил его, и только потом поднялся, чтобы последовать за Наташей.

Когда они выбрались на парковку, Наташа без колебаний открыла дверь своей машины и скользнула внутрь. При этом, Стива не покидало ощущение, что он идет по быстро застывающему цементу. Ноги так и норовили зацепиться одна за другую, в конце концов он остановился и оглянулся назад.

ЦКК делился на три части: лицензирование-проживание, разведение и обучение. Все вместе — Трискелион, в честь трех огромных, соединенных переходами башен, которые мрачно доминировали над всем остальным. Как жуткий монстр, как стиснутый кулак. Стив только что сбежал оттуда — но сердце будто зацепило острым крючком, и леска мучительно тянула его назад.

Блядь, он же был так близко. И пришлось уйти, оставив Баки там.

Не сговариваясь, Наташа и Стив решили вернуться обратно в Пентагон. Пока выруливали с парковки, Стив молча сидел, глядя прямо перед собой и думая о том, как справиться с ЦКК.  
Нельзя сказать, что Наташа так уж блефовала, когда сказала, что Министерство обороны может вытащить КСС из центра, когда ему вздумается. Стив когда-то пытался сделать это сам, но полномочий не хватило. Приказ должен быть издан официально, иметь четко сформулированную цель и подпись начальства в звании не ниже полковника. Как артиллерийская батарея — снесет что угодно, но воспользоваться ею может далеко не каждый офицер.

Баки изначально неправильно оформили, его послужной список не был внесен в систему ЦКК. Одна бюрократическая ошибка — и система потеряла его навсегда. И вот, спустя пять лет после Сахалина, Баки внезапно появился именно в Вашингтоне. Из сотен питомников по всей Америке он оказался именно в том, в котором Стив мог найти его. Будто чья-то невидимая рука поместила его туда специально.

Боковым зрением Стив заметил внимательный взгляд Наташи.

— Ты был непривычно спокоен, — будто невзначай заметила она.

Двигатель спортивной машины громко рычал. За окном проплывал Арлингтонский бульвар, за ним — кладбище.

— Ты знала, что он там? — вместо ответа спросил Стив, охваченный внезапным подозрением.

— Кто?

— Не притворяйся дурочкой, Романова, — под ее пристальным взглядом Стив невольно поежился. Ладно, предупреждение получено. — Прости. Я немного нервничаю.

— Это можно понять, — мягко согласилась она. Стив запоздало понял, что должен был ответить то же самое. Там, в подвале, когда Наташа успокаивала его. Клетки, похоже, поразили Наташу до глубины души, может быть, даже напугали, хотя Стив никогда в жизни не видел ее напуганной. — Как считаешь, Фьюри подпишет приказ?

А в подвале говорила так спокойно, что Стив и сам почти поверил.

Он вздохнул.

— Понятия не имею. Может быть. Баки — и вправду идеальный кандидат. Он участвовал в огромной операции на Сахалине. Был в команде, которая захватила Арнима Золу — я получил медаль за это.

— Две, — напомнила Наташа.

Пальцы Стива привычно скользнули по орденским планкам на груди.

— Две, — глухо повторил он. Мышечная память позволила найти фиолетовую полоску не глядя. Какая-то царапина на ноге, ерунда — но президент вручил ему Пурпурное сердце. А Баки спас жизнь командиру, потерял руку, а в итоге…

Стив моргнул. Вот оно.

— Он потерял руку.

— Нелегко ему пришлось, — Наташа не отрывала взгляда от дороги. — Кто-то получает за такое медаль, а его просто-напросто вышвырнули.

— Нет, погоди, — мозг Стива уже начал работать. Он достал телефон и через удаленный доступ зашел в облако с рабочими документами. — Баки. Он потерял руку. В приюте все произошло так быстро, у меня не было времени подумать. Однако, это есть в его послужном списке, — Наташа внимательно слушала, но Стив говорил больше сам с собой, пролистывая документы для проекта. Был там один пункт, на первый взгляд не стоивший особого внимания. — Когда утверждали проект, я подписал договор с одной из частных компаний. Тогда это меня взбесило, но учитывая нашу ситуацию… Как же ее? Старк-что-то-там, — Стив прокручивал список, в голове уже вырисовывался план. — Точно, Старк Индастриз. Экспериментальное протезирование конечностей, условно-постоянный протез на основе современных технологий. Получили от правительства исключительное право на протезирование ветеранов войны, потерявших конечности во время боевых действий.

— Звучит вроде красиво, а?

— Если приглядеться — то не очень. Эти металлические руки и ноги смехотворно дорогие и толком не испытаны. Ветеранские центры могли бы покупать дешевую альтернативу, но обязаны работать со Старк Индастриз. Это полный грабеж, и президент потом сам был не слишком доволен, поскольку эта сделка рассорила его с Пим Технолоджис. И те, и другие разрабатывают новейшее оружие, и Пим не оценил сближения с его конкурентом. Единственный плюс во всей этой истории: моему идеальному кандидату очень повезет, он получит свой протез совершенно бесплатно. Всем сплошная выгода: Министерство обороны убедится в качестве протезов Старка, а Старк получит бесплатную рекламу. Конечно, изначально не предполагалось, что мы непременно найдем кандидата с ампутированной конечностью, но председатель КНШ открыто дал понять, что это партнерство одинаково выгодно для…

Стив понимал, что трещит как сорока, но Наташа и не думала возмущаться. Она молча вела машину, пока Стив мысленно складывал бюрократический паззл.

Машина остановилась в зоне высадки пассажиров. Стив продолжал перебирать варианты, и Наташа терпеливо ждала, пока он достаточно придет в себя, чтобы можно было оставить его одного.

— Ты не хочешь пообщаться с Фьюри? — на всякий случай уточнил Стив, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

— А что, должна?

Верно. Они работают в разных департаментах. Наверное.

— У меня есть собственная работа, Роджерс. Не всегда остается время таскаться за тобой по пятам.

— Да, разумеется, — поспешно согласился Стив и выбрался из машины, стискивая в руках телефон и фуражку. Но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он снова нагнулся внутрь. — Как думаешь, с ним все будет хорошо там? Пока мы не смотрим, они могут…

— Я позабочусь об этом, — Наташа поймала его взгляд и уверенно кивнула.

Стив смутно представлял, кем на самом деле работала Наташа, кроме того, не имел привычки доверять шпионам, но ее обещаниям почему-то верилось. Не совсем коллега, не совсем друг, но определенно надежный союзник.

— Поздравляю, Роджерс. Ты наконец нашел своего кота. А теперь пойди и убеди Фьюри разрешить тебе забрать его.

__________________________________________  
— Запрос отклонен, — равнодушно сказал Фьюри, когда Стив выложил ему свой тщательно продуманный план.

— Также обратите внимание на… как?! — Стив захлебнулся словами и едва не выронил папку, в которую любовно собрал подробнейшее описание всех плюсов программы протезирования Старк Индастриз. Папка была настолько новой, что до сих пор воняла пластиком. — Я не понимаю. С вашего позволения, сэр.

— Я сказал «нет», капитан, — директор Фьюри даже не поднял глаз от своего планшета, в котором прокручивал утренние отчеты. Часы показывали десять тридцать. Стив вежливо подождал аж целый час прежде, чем явиться к начальству со своими идеями. Из кружки Фьюри с эмблемой КНШ умопомрачительно пахло кофе.

— Нет, — тупо повторил Стив, на автомате перебирая возможные способы привлечения внимания директора. Надо было надеть пафосный пиджак с галстуком? Устроить торжественную церемонию с почетным караулом?

_Нет?_

После того, как он не спал всю ночь, по уши зарывшись в документы? После пяти лет поисков и трех — в попытке утопить свою вину в алкоголе? После того, как сотни раз упирался в тупик, рвал все намечавшиеся связи, вынужден был принимать милости от своего мудака папаши?

_Нет?_

— Могу я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь? — поинтересовался Фьюри, наконец подняв взгляд. На его лице на мгновение мелькнуло выражение удивления, когда он заметил состояние Стива, но комментариев не последовало.

— Я… нет? Могу я уточнить, почему, сэр?

— Думаю, вы знаете ответ не хуже меня. Президенту нужно, чтобы первый кандидат для этого проекта был чист по всем параметрам. Разумеется, впоследствии мы можем снизить планку, но не настолько. Вашего кандидата забирали в полицию много раз, — Фьюри постучал ногтем по папке, которую небрежно пролистал раньше, и Стив мысленно проклял себя. Похоже, передвинуть упоминания об арестах в самый конец не помогло, умнее было бы стереть их совсем. — Мелкие кражи, драки, подозрения в связях с русской мафией? Не говоря уже о бесконечных пропусках обязательных визитов в ЦКК. Не исключаю, что мы сможем ему как-то помочь в перспективе, но это совершенно точно не образцовый кандидат. Выберите кого-нибудь другого, капитан.

Стив был настолько ошарашен, что все подготовленные аргументы вылетели у него из головы. Кажется, прошло много недель с тех пор, как он обнаружил Баки в Красной комнате, в ожидании эвтаназии как «не подлежащего исправлению». Надо было заранее продумать этот вопрос, как можно было упустить самое важное? Весь этот проект создан для того, чтобы показать людям, какую пользу обществу могут принести бывшие боевые коты, если дать им возможность выбраться из тупика.

— Он герой войны, — напомнил Стив, но углубляться в тему не стоило — он дважды перечислил подвиги Баки, а Фьюри терпеть не мог повторений. — Он спас мне жизнь, — голос срывался, Стив задыхался как загнанная лошадь.

Этой лошади нужно проскакать всего несколько миль, и Баки будет спасен, вроде совсем немного — но у лошади не осталось сил. Ловушка, парадокс Зенона — ты можешь пройти половину пути, но впереди остается бесконечное количество отрезков, которое по сути непреодолимо.

Он коснулся уха Баки всего несколько часов назад.

— Послушайте, я вас вполне понимаю, — начал Фьюри, и Стив стиснул зубы. Почему все пытаются убедить его, что все понимают, когда это даже близко не так?! — Я знаю, каково там, на передовой. Жизнь и смерть очень сближают солдат. Захватить Арнима Золу было делом непростым, и вы чуть не погибли после. Разумеется, вы чувствуете, что обязаны этому коту жизнью, и это очень благородно, но этот проект не предназначен для того, чтобы выплатить личные долги. Изнутри вам трудно взглянуть на ситуацию объективно.

— Вы имеете в виду, — было ужасно трудно выталкивать из себя слова, — если бы этот кот не был моим КСС на Сахалине, вы бы не отклонили его кандидатуру?

— Подумайте вот о чем. Если бы этот кот не был вашим КСС-о на Сахалине, вытащили бы вы его из Красной комнаты, устроив скандал в ЦКК? — Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Фьюри вскинул руку, призывая дослушать. Он наконец-то отложил планшет, откинулся на спинку стула и теперь сверлил Стива единственным глазом. Не самое приятное ощущение. — Может быть, вам стоит остановиться и подумать, во что ваша сентиментальность обойдется старому другу? Он лишился руки, многократно судим и наконец принял смелое решение положить конец своим страданиям. А тут являетесь вы и распоряжаетесь его жизнью по своему усмотрению ради очистки собственной совести.

Стив уставился в пол. Ему никогда не приходило в голову взглянуть на ситуацию с такой стороны. Неужели это просто эгоизм? Усталость мешала думать, и в течение целых тридцати секунд ему казалось, что в словах Фьюри есть смысл. Но нет. Дело совсем не в эгоизме. Нужно было срочно придумать, как отвлечь Фьюри от идеи, что Стив спасает бывшего сослуживца ради себя самого.

— Итак, капитан Роджерс, мой ответ — нет.

Фьюри многозначительно кивнул на дверь, и Стив рефлекторно отсалютовал ему. Аргументы кончились, оставалось только развернуться и уйти. Фьюри тем временем снова придвинул к себе планшет и неторопливо потягивал кофе из кружки. Стива для него уже не существовало.

— ЩИТу нужен именно такой кот! — выпалил Стив, не успев подумать.

— Прошу прощения?

— ЩИТ. Шестая интервенционная…

— Я помню, — недовольно оборвал Фьюри. На самом деле, вряд ли он выучил это кошмарное название, но упоминание ЩИТа заставило его поставить кружку обратно на стол.

— Его криминальное прошлое наверняка привлечет внимание Черной Пантеры. Террористические группы часто вписываются в существующие криминальные структуры, получая от них деньги, исполнителей и другие ресурсы. Если у него были связи с русской «братвой», это могло бы…

— Достаточно, — оборвал Фьюри, и Стив с готовностью заткнулся. Фьюри хмурился, мысленно просчитывая варианты, и в конце концов кивнул. Видимо, с его точки зрения, игра стоила свеч. — Однако советую подумать еще раз. Может быть, вы оправдываете себя, а на самом деле пытаетесь насильно спасти этого несчастного кота, чтобы вернуть ему долг?

Стив на мгновение заколебался. Ну уж нет, он не даст сбить себя с толку.

— Разумеется, я хочу помочь существу, которое спасло мне жизнь, — небрежно сказал он, будто это было не главным аргументом. — Но это тот случай, когда некоторая сентиментальность делу не мешает. Скорее, наоборот. Он легко заслужит доверие Пантеры, если тот узнает его историю. А я сумею добиться не просто честного сотрудничества, а искреннего желания помочь.

Фьюри снова кивнул, на этот раз — вполне одобрительно.

— Я позвоню Коулсону, — Стив собрался было выдохнуть, но задержал дыхание, когда Фьюри снова поднял на него единственный глаз. — Но помните, капитан. Вам еще предстоит убедить этого кота работать на нас.

Стив все же выдохнул и улыбнулся, впервые за пять лет — искренне. Кажется, у него наконец появилась надежда.

Это только полпути, но все-таки он приближался к цели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки (еще с двумя руками) от [Dean Draws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/156242700465/snowleopardbucky-speed-sketch-commission-for)  
> 


	4. Решение парадокса Зенона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Остаток дня Стив посвятил общению с директором Коулсоном. Того настолько впечатлила оперативность, с которой нашелся подходящий кандидат, что согласие было получено немедленно. Удивительно, не прозвучало ни одного вопроса о генерале Роджерсе, хотя на невыразительном лице Коулсона было буквально написано, как хочется ему пообщаться на эту тему. Стив решил, что если что-то пойдет не так, можно будет пообещать свести его с отцом, пусть вместе выпьют кофе или там крови невинных младенцев. Наверняка генерал Роджерс пьет что-нибудь подобное — иначе как бы ему удалось оставаться таким здоровым и крепким после нескольких десятков лет пьянства?

Стив вежливо поинтересовался, когда Коулсону было бы удобно отправиться в ЦКК, однако тот отказался. Тонкая улыбка вызывала смутное подозрение, но усталость мешала сосредоточиться. Стив согласился, что торопиться с этим делом некуда, и выбросил ЩИТ из головы. Сейчас он не более чем средство для достижения цели, решать проблемы лучше по мере поступления.

С помощью рядовой Лорейн удалось быстро упорядочить хаос, в который превратилось оформление заявки на лицензию Баки и прочих его документов. В конце концов Стива отправили домой с твердым наказом выспаться.

Открыть дверь в собственную квартиру оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Уйти с работы и завалиться спать казалось предательством, даже страшнее, чем бросить Баки в центре.  
Початая бутылка виски Рэдбрэст красовалась на кухонном столе, ей ничего не сделалось. А вот пиво явно скисло, пришлось вылить остатки в раковину и открыть окна, чтобы проветрить квартиру. Виски же Стив закупорил и убрал подальше. Рано или поздно все равно пригодится, и скорее рано, чем поздно.

Швырнув китель на подлокотник, Стив буквально свалился на диван. Ботинки полетели в сторону двери. Он собирался проверить состояние общежития, которое было выстроено специально для проекта в форте МакНейр, но в итоге проснулся от кошмара. Во сне будильник не прозвенел вовремя, и к тому времени, как Стив добрался до центра, чтобы забрать Баки, того уже усыпили. Тело била крупная дрожь, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Глянув на часы, Стив принял холодный душ, надел свежий мундир и отправился в ЦКК.  
Когда он припарковался на стоянке Трискелиона, солнце не успело даже подняться из-за горизонта. В итоге Стив провел несколько часов, глядя на угрюмую громаду, пока на часах не высветилось долгожданное «9:00».

В девять часов одну минуту Стив уже входил в знакомый холл, большие автоматические двери гостеприимно раздвинулись перед ним. Сегодня дежурил другой секретарь, он вежливо попросил подождать, пока разыскивают Аарона.

Сложно было представить, что всего сорок восемь часов назад в этом же самом холле Стив тосковал над кипой документов, мечтая побыстрее вернуться домой к родной бутылке Рэдбрэст.

Теперь все было иначе.

Стив присел на знакомый белый диван в зоне ожидания и заставил себя выдохнуть. Баки здесь. Его верный охотничий кот до сих пор жив. Тот самый кот, который спас ему жизнь на Сахалине, а до этого — еще дюжину раз на материке. От снайпера в Москве, от мины в Джаоре, от засады в Петсамо. Пять лет спустя он снова будет рядом.

Оставалась вроде бы мелочь — убедить Баки уйти. Стив думал целых сорок восемь часов, но с чего начать разговор, до сих пор представлял смутно.

Тем временем появился Аарон и, вежливо поздоровавшись, проводил Стива к главному лифту, до которого они в прошлый раз так и не добрались. Проходя через уже знакомый вестибюль, Стив повертел головой в поисках Белой Королевы, но той нигде не было видно. Неудивительно, подобные кошки недолго остаются без хранителей. Может быть, кто-то взял второй ипотечный кредит, чтобы выкупить лицензию. Оставалось надеяться, что этот человек сумеет позаботиться о своем сокровище.

Когда лифт начал опускаться, Стив привычно задержал дыхание. Аарон трещал без умолку. Очевидно, он решил, что если «на него рассчитывают», это автоматически делает его лучшим другом Стива. Стив же пропускал болтовню мимо ушей, сосредоточившись на цели. Чего ожидать от очередной встречи с Баки? Пришел ли он в себя после транквилизаторов? Узнает ли бывшего командира? Доктор Лукин обещал, что Баки сможет осознанно отвечать на вопросы, но сколько на самом деле нужно времени, чтобы организм избавился от всей дряни, которой его так долго накачивали? Между прочим, кошачьим в принципе не свойственно привязываться к людям, к тому же прошло целых пять лет.

Когда двери распахнулись на минус первом этаже, Стив невольно поежился. Лифт привез их в длинный коридор, который тянулся в обоих направлениях. Чем-то действительно похоже на отель, однако вытертый зеленый линолеум на полу и резкий верхний свет напоминали скорее о больнице.

— Итак, — Аарон набрал в грудь воздуха, — в этом блоке живут коты, которых мы заранее отобрали для вашего проекта. Особый кандидат, которого вы, эм, запросили — в конце коридора, в последней комнате. Все кандидаты прошли тщательную проверку. В первую очередь мы обращали внимание на срок службы, кроме того, убедились в отсутствии неизлечимых болезней и потенциальных проблем с дисциплиной…

Голос Аарона жужжал на заднем плане, как фоновое радио, Стив даже не пытался вникнуть. Не так просто оказалось изображать интерес к окружающему миру, когда взгляд упорно стремился к концу коридора. Нужно было хоть сделать вид, что выбирает. Впрочем, стоило увидеть бывших КСС — и он невольно замедлил шаг.

Стив заметил кота, стоящего в дверях своей комнаты, и остановился. Блестящие черные уши заинтересовано торчали, подбородок вздернут вверх, взгляд перед собой, грудь выпячена, стоит, как на плацу. Хвост аккуратно обвивал левую ногу, кончик лежал прямо на ботинке. На переносице виднелся небольшой шрам. Стив почти остановился. Немедленно захотелось попросить документы, чтобы узнать, кто это и где он служил. Но нет. Стив стиснул челюсти так, что скрипнули зубы. Потом кивнул коту и двинулся дальше.

Коты стояли в дверях комнат — молодцеватые, подтянутые, все как на подбор. Однако выход им перекрывали прозрачные плексигласовые щиты. «Открытые двери» — такая же иллюзия, как само понятие «общежитие» для места, которое по сути являлось тюрьмой. Сплошная показуха — ЦКК выдал бывшим солдатам форму только ради визита большой шишки из Комитета начальников штабов.

Стив чувствовал себя аферистом. Нищим шопоголиком, который только и может, что пялиться на витрины дорогих магазинов, товары в которых ему не по карману.  
Коты все как один стояли, вытянувшись по струнке. Точно так же их сородичи выстраивались на сахалинском плацу перед Стивом и другими командирами-людьми. Наверняка, когда поступил приказ о выводе войск из России, и те, и другие одинаково испугались, что станут лишними для армии. Что их подразделения расформируют, что всех отправят «домой» — в страну, которая была им едва знакома. Военная выправка и слишком резкие движения пугали мирных людей, хуже того — правительство просто-напросто запретило таким, как они, появляться в общественных местах.

Сорок восемь часов назад Стиву казалось, что ему достаточно будет закрыть глаза и ткнуть пальцем наугад. Однако теперь его сердце болело за каждого из этих солдат. Все, что он мог — посмотреть каждому в глаза, проходя мимо. Принимая на себя ответственность за их разочарование, за крушение ложных надежд. Принимая — но не останавливаясь.

И вот наконец — последняя комната, такая же крошечная, как остальные. Комната Баки.  
У стены стояла кровать — такая же, как у других, только вместо матраца и постельного белья на нее было накинуто одно-единственное тонкое одеяло, явно брошенное в последний момент. В дальнем углу виднелся металлический унитаз без какой-либо загородки, над ним — щель окна под самым потолком. Сердце Стива сжалось при мысли о том, что Баки смог увидеть хотя бы маленький кусочек неба.

В отличие от других, Баки не стоял по стойке смирно. Он изваянием застыл на краю кровати, уставившись в глухую стену напротив. Баки отмылся (или его отмыли) от грязи, кожа казалась чистой до скрипа, розоватой, будто ее слишком долго терли мочалкой. Уши и хвост аж блестели, даже издалека чувствовался запах масел для кошачьей шерсти. Стив невольно задался вопросом: устроил ли Баки драку, когда его пытались засунуть под душ, или настолько смирился с грубым обращением, что подчинился без единого возражения. Может быть, к тому времени он еще не пришел в себя после транквилизаторов.

Лицо Баки казалось неестественно равнодушным. Он не отреагировал на голоса снаружи, не вздрогнул, когда Стив подошел слишком близко к перегородке.

Стив повернулся к Аарону, демонстративно нахмурившись.

— Почему он до сих пор в наморднике?

— Потому что он все еще опасен! — Аарон удивленно вздернул подбородок, будто его спросили о самой очевидной вещи на свете.

— Как его снять?

Желание постучать по стеклу было почти непреодолимым. Но Баки — не животное в зоопарке. Он не обязан смотреть на Стива, если не хочет. Стив же до боли вглядывался в знакомые черты, не в силах сосредоточиться на какой-то одной. Мягкий изгиб сероватых ушей, волны темных волос; пушистый светло-серый хвост с черными «леопардовыми» пятнами свисает с кровати.

— По закону все некастрированные самцы обязаны носить…

— Аарон… — судя по выражению лица Аарона, с тем же успехом можно было употребить навязшее на зубах «сынок», — все остальные бывшие КСС тоже не кастрированы, однако ни на одном из них нет намордника. Как эта штука снимается? Это намордник с замком типа J или у него другая конструкция?

Аарон медленно моргнул, однако спорить не решился и с виноватым видом протянул Стиву ключ. Знакомая вещь — металлическая деталь, похожая на открывалку. В армии был большой запас намордников — для каждого КСС из Ревущих, однако ими ни разу не воспользовались. Боевому коту не обойтись без острых зубов, иначе от него не будет толку на поле боя.

Какая, в конце концов, разница. Стив вполне мог снять намордник самостоятельно. Замки типа J легко открыть — каждому, кроме того, чей намордник они запирают.  
Баки до сих пор смотрел в стену, не обращая внимания на происходящее.

— Баки?

Ответа не последовало. Ничего страшного, этого стоило ожидать. Два дня назад Баки был накачан наркотиками до полной невменяемости, можно предположить, что он до сих пор не пришел в себя до конца.

— Баки, ты слышишь меня? — Стив подошел прямо к плексигласовому щиту. Прозрачная поверхность затуманилась от его дыхания.

Нет ответа.

— Открывайте дверь, — велел Стив.

— Ох, блин… — простонал Аарон, однако предыдущий опыт общения со Стивом, очевидно, подсказал ему, что никакие аргументы не помогут.

Он шагнул к двери, потянув с пояса карточку. Шнур, которым она крепилась к ремню, послушно растянулся на нужную длину, дверной проем мигнул зеленым. Аарон нажал на кнопку справа от двери, и плексигласовое стекло втянулось в стену.

Движение воздуха привлекло внимание Баки. Он наконец повернул голову, и Стив мягко улыбнулся навстречу. Язык будто заледенел, однако через пару секунд все же удалось выговорить:

— Привет, Бак. Ты меня помнишь?

Однако Баки скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, даже не посмотрев в лицо, и снова повернулся к стене.

Черт побери, так близко!

Стоило шагнуть в комнату, как хвост Баки взмыл вверх — и через мгновение лег на кровать с другой стороны от его ног. Только теперь Стив заметил, что на ногах Баки нет обуви. Вместо ботинок оказались пушистые шерстяные носки.

Носки смотрелись неуместно — слишком мило, слишком уязвимо. Ладно б еще просто босые ноги. Баки мерз? Или решили сэкономить на обуви, все равно, мол, ему отсюда не выйти? Баки не выдали фальшивую солдатскую форму, как остальным кандидатам. Только белые штаны и майку — вещи были чистыми и мягкими на вид. Будто он в больнице, выздоравливает после тяжелой и долгой болезни.

Ощущение было такое, что в его спине сейчас просверлят дыру. Стив оглянулся через плечо. Аарон застыл в дверях, не сводя с него глаз. Мускулистые руки были скрещены на груди, лицо напряжено. Наверное, ему не терпелось выяснить: согласится ли Баки пойти со Стивом, или его можно будет забрать обратно в Красную комнату, и забыть всю эту историю как страшный сон. Спасибо, Аарон, ты настоящий друг.

— Баки, ты меня слышишь? Если ты меня не помнишь — ничего страшного, я всего лишь хочу знать, понимаешь ли ты мои слова.

В конце концов Баки поднял взгляд, но уставился за плечо Стива. Уже легче. Пусть он до сих пор не посмотрел Стиву в глаза, главное, что он осознает происходящее вокруг.

— Так лучше, — ободряюще заметил Стив. — Теперь я сниму с тебя намордник, чтобы мы могли нормально пообщаться. Это нормально?

Баки опустил взгляд на сжатый кулак Стива, и тот поспешно раскрыл его, демонстрируя ключ от намордника.

— Видишь? Я открою замок и тут же отойду. Хорошо?

По-прежнему никакого ответа. Баки перевел взгляд на стену. Это слегка пугало — человек не может так долго смотреть, не мигая. За здоровыми котами Стив такой привычки тоже не замечал.

Стив сделал шаг, затем другой. Приходилось следить одновременно за ушами Баки, (неподвижными, как египетские пирамиды), и его хвостом, который пока-что свободно свисал до самого пола. Уши и хвост первыми выдадут страх или волнение.

Взгляд Баки метнулся за плечо Стива, туда, где стоял Аарон.

— Эй, все в порядке, — по спине Стива пополз холодок. — Это Аарон. Он наблюдает за нами снаружи, это его работа. Сюда он не войдет, эта комната слишком маленькая для троих здоровых парней. Сейчас я открою твой намордник. Не… не кусай меня. Пожалуйста.

Затаив дыхание, Стив протянул руку. Волосы Баки успели отрасти, теперь они были длиннее, чем полагалось по уставу, и щекотали запястья Стива, пока он нащупывал замок намордника. Стив неуклюже скользнул пальцами по защелке — приходилось работать не глядя, чтобы не слишком вторгаться в личное пространство Баки. Наконец удалось найти защелку, и Стив подцепил ее ключом.

— Вот и все, — Стив повернул запястье, и замок, негромко щелкнув, открылся.

Баки хватанул ртом воздух. Намордник свалился ему на колени и был подхвачен одной рукой. Баки задержал на нем удивленный взгляд, будто не понимая, как это случилось, потом отложил на кровать и наконец-то поднял взгляд на Стива.

Обветренные полные губы слегка приоткрылись, так, что можно было разглядеть острые зубы и розовый язык за ними. Похоже, Баки пробовал воздух на вкус. Наверняка с него впервые сняли намордник на этом этаже.

Стив опустил взгляд и тяжело сглотнул, когда разглядел остаток плеча. О том, что Баки потерял руку, ему удалось узнать только через год после операции по захвату Золы. Никто не удосужился объяснить, как именно это случилось и какую часть руки удалось спасти, поэтому мысленно Стив всегда представлял Баки с двумя руками. А теперь вдруг обнаружилось, что он потерял заметную часть тела, и это шокировало. На месте плеча торчал маленький обрубок, от которого тянулись шрамы до самой ключицы. Кривые грубые царапины, так выглядят трещины вокруг лунного кратера, созданного упавшим метеоритом. Кожа вокруг царапин казалась болезненно воспаленной, будто так и не зажила до сих пор.

— Ох, Баки, — вырвалось невольное, глаза предательски повлажнели, и Стив поднял взгляд от жутких шрамов — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как зрачки в голубых глазах неестественно расширились, почти поглотив радужку. — Баки?

Тот быстро отвернулся к стене, грудь тяжело и рвано вздымалась — так выглядят, когда пытаются заглушить отчаянный страх. Уши по-прежнему торчали, это означало, что Баки следит за каждым движением Стива. Ему не обязательно было смотреть.

— Бак? — Стив сделал шаг вперед, и Баки заметно вздрогнул. Он снова посмотрел на дверь, на лице было написано настоящее отчаяние.

Обернувшись, Стив успел заметить жест Аарона. Тот, очевидно, подавал сигнал вести себя прилично. Иначе последует наказание, можно даже не сомневаться.

— Аарон, вы не могли бы оставить нас вдвоем на пару минут?

Аарон открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но Стив с осуждающим видом покачал головой. Напоследок Аарон все же погрозил Баки пальцем:

— Веди себя хорошо. Не нападай на капитана, — будто с ребенком разговаривал.

Зато потом он наконец-то ушел. То есть, конечно, наверняка торчал за дверью вне поля зрения, но хотя бы не сбивал Баки с толку.

— Нас наконец-то оставили вдвоем, — с облегчением заметил Стив. Баки так и смотрел прямо перед собой, только пальцы единственной руки вцепились в одеяло. — Я пришел сюда не просто так. У тебя есть возможность выбраться отсюда. Я сейчас занимаюсь программой помощи бывшим КСС, уволенным из армии. Другими словами: помогаю адаптировать таких, как ты, к мирной жизни. Сюда входит проживание в казармах, питание, медицинское обслуживание, обучение новой профессии. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне рекламировать эту программу. Так ты поможешь и другим котам — другим кошачьим, которым сейчас просто некуда идти. В каком-то смысле, ты снова станешь командиром, как раньше — в смысле, как в армии. Если ты согласишься, я смогу достать тебе суперсовременный протез. И тебя не бросят на кого попало, я лично буду сопровождать тебя на каждом шагу.

Заготовленные аргументы на этом закончились, и воцарилось неловкое молчание. Слушают ли его вообще? Баки, которого Стив помнил, воодушевила бы возможность помочь собратьям по несчастью или хотя бы идея современного протеза. Неужели ему не хочется оказаться подальше отсюда? Слова Фьюри противно звенели в голове, как назойливый комар: Баки мог вполне осознанно выбрать эвтаназию, а Стив идет на поводу у своих желаний.

— Баки, они не дадут мне забрать тебя отсюда, если ты не согласишься, — объяснил Стив, пытаясь убрать из голоса просительные интонации. У него нет права просить и тем более приказывать. — Мне сказали, что ты… что ты сам попросил отправить тебя в Красную комнату.

Нет ответа.

Человек, хуже знакомый с повадками кошачьих, решил бы, что его игнорируют или просто не слышат. Однако кончик хвоста нервно дергался из стороны в сторону, подметая пол, уши напряженно торчали. Это означало, что Баки почему-то боялся Стива, или как минимум — не верил его словам. Это обескураживало. Пару часов назад Стиву казалось, что простого объяснения будет достаточно, что Баки привык доверять командиру и легко пойдет с ним, пусть и прошло целых пять лет. К категорическому недоверию Стив не готовился совсем.

На самом деле, вообще всё пошло не так, как ожидалось.

Стив опустился на колени, и Баки невольно дернулся назад, но тут же заставил себя замереть. А Стив протянул руку, в отчаянной надежде, что Баки вспомнит этот жест. Пять лет назад, за тысячи миль отсюда Баки прижался холодным носом к ладони Стива и лизнул ее. Нежное проявление доверия. Тогда Стив погладил мягкие уши Баки, успокаивая его, как большого кота, а потом тот мурлыкал у него на коленях, делясь теплом. И жуткая ловушка, в которой они застряли, перестала казаться бесконечным ледяным адом.

— Я искал тебя годами, — чуть слышно прошептал Стив, придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне забрать тебя отсюда.

Баки резко подался вперед, но Стив не вздрогнул. Шершавый язык проскользнул между обветренных губ и коснулся кончиков пальцев Стива. Левое ухо Баки дернулось.

— Неужто тот самый Звездно-полосатый парень с планом? — голос был хриплым, будто им долго не пользовались. Господи, сколько лет назад Стива в последний раз называли так? — Не стоило тебе приходить сюда.

Баки явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом его глаза вдруг остекленели. Все вернулось на круги своя: равнодушный взгляд в стену, лицо ничего не выражает, только нервно дергается кончик хвоста.

Преодолеть половину пути и обнаружить, что цель по-прежнему бесконечно далека. Баки — вот он, можно протянуть руку и дотронуться, и при этом с тем же успехом он мог быть на другом конце света. Парадокс Зенона, дурная бесконечность.

Стив дотронулся кончиками пальцев до лица, знакомого до последней черточки.

— Баки, Баки. Как мне достучаться до тебя?

Это замученное, запуганное существо внешне выглядело совсем как Баки, но Баки никогда не показывал свой страх. Стиву в голову не приходило, что он вообще умеет бояться, и уж тем более — испугается самого Стива. Хотя нет, было кое-что. Когда они спускались вниз в поисках Золы — Баки не просто испугался, а испугался панически. Будто чувствовал что-то. Глубоко в подсознании Стива осталась память об этом. Именно об этом он изо всех сил не думал каждый раз, когда заходил в лифт.

— Что произошло в той сраной дыре? Что за хуйня случилась на Сахалине?

— Капитан Роджерс, — окликнул Аарон. Он вновь торчал в дверном проеме, как напоминание. — Если он не хочет идти с вами, вы не можете его заставить. Кошки имеют право…

— Что вы увидели в лифте? — хрипло каркнул Баки.

На голову будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. Стив резко повернулся к Баки, и на этот раз тот не отстранился. Уши стояли торчком. Да, он все еще боялся, но теперь смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Что ты сказал? — пришлось переспросить, слишком нереальным это казалось. Откуда Баки мог знать?

— На Сахалине, — прошептал Баки. Его взгляд метался между Аароном и Стивом, он не знал, кому подчиняться. И все-таки рискнул — доверился Стиву.

— Я не помню, что видел, — отрезал Стив. Именно так он отвечал на этот вопрос всем, кто спрашивал. Память действительно подводила его: какие-то обрывки, отдельные картинки, которые противоречили одна другой. Единственное, что он помнил — капитан Уорд и его кот-охотник поднялись в лифте на поверхность, а Стив и Баки попали в дурацкую ловушку Арнима Золы. Так капитан Уорд написал в официальном отчете. Стив прочитал этот отчет и написал в своем то же самое.

Однако с тех пор ему снились жуткие путанные сны, в голове то и дело всплывали воспоминания. На первый взгляд в них не было смысла, но Стив каждый раз приходил в себя полностью дезориентированный, его трясло от пережитого ужаса.

Хвост Баки сердито стукнул об пол. Он напряженно смотрел на Стива, между бровей появилась едва заметная складка. Это был вызов, проверка. Баки проверял его. И Стив ответил. Очень тихо, почти не слыша сам себя. Аарону точно не нужно этого знать, а уши Баки достаточно чувствительны.

— Я видел кошмар.

Одну бесконечную секунду Баки смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. И только потом сказал:

— Я пойду с вами. Капитан Роджерс, я согласен участвовать в вашем проекте.

Из горла Стива вырвался странный звук, пока он пытался справиться с шоком, недоумением и наконец — радостью. Пришлось от греха подальше закрыть ладонью рот, и только затем подняться.

Что именно в словах Стива убедило Баки пойти с ним, осталось неясным. Но с этим можно разобраться потом.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, кивая с официальным видом. — Хорошо, — добавил он, потому что горло перехватывало, разум казался совершенно пустым.

Держать себя в руках. Они почти у цели. Что еще осталось?

— Аарон, вы его слышали, не так ли?

— Так точно, сэр, — покорно согласился Аарон. На его лице играла неуверенная улыбка. Не потому, что Баки только что спасся от верной смерти. Он был просто до ужаса рад, что теперь от него отстанут. Что ж, Аарон, и на том спасибо.

Баки поднялся с кровати. На ногах у него по-прежнему были трогательные носки, но спина уже выпрямилась, расправились плечи. Баки отсалютовал Стиву как прежде, не смотря на отсутствующую руку.

Глаза Баки чуть прищурились. И когда он отчеканил:

— Капитан Роджерс, поступаю в ваше распоряжение, — то имел в виду именно это. Баки был готов служить своему командиру.

Стив отсалютовал в ответ.

Вторая половина бесконечного пути вдруг осталась позади. Главная цель достигнута. Баки возвращается домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снежный леопард Баки от [ KotsuKotsu](http://kotsukotsu.tumblr.com/post/156367373576/a-commission-i-did-for-the-talented-fic-writer)  
> 


	5. Пять лет тому назад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Баки думал только о Сахалине.

Спасенная жизнь, новая цель, левая рука — все это волновало его и вполовину не так сильно, как та самая, последняя операция.

Баки вспоминал Арнима Золу. Ту дрянь, которая выскочила из его лица. Яд, которым заразили капитана Роджерса. В носу до сих пор стояла отвратительная вонь, похожая на запах нефти, которая шла из раны на бедре капитана. Каким-то чудом они сумели выжить в темноте под землей, хотя у капитана начался бред от лихорадки. 

Беспокойство разъедало Баки изнутри.

Пять лет назад он очнулся в кошачьей больнице. Брок нашел его там. И рассказал — тихо-тихо, чтобы не услышал ни один человек — что случилось в лифте после того, как капитан Уорд и Брок повезли Золу наверх. Никто ему не верил, даже капитан Уорд, видевший все своими глазами. Баки получил совет молчать обо всем — для своего же собственного блага.

— Они слепы как мыши, — зловеще прошептал Брок, оглядываясь по сторонам. — У себя, блядь, под носом ни черта не видят. Капитан Уорд уже не капитан Уорд.

Потом он ткнулся своим холодным носом в шею Баки и вылизывал шрамы, пока Баки не заурчал. У него не было сил даже встать с кровати, все время где-нибудь болело, таблетки приходилось есть буквально горстями — поэтому сил сопротивляться Броку не осталось. Сначала Баки жалобно поскуливал от боли, потом просто лежал тряпочкой, совершенно беспомощный. Брок ни словом не упомянул о его слабости.

В конце концов явился лаборант и выгнал постороннего из палаты.

В тот раз Брок был непривычно ласковым. Почему — так и осталось загадкой. Может быть, он тоже чего-то боялся. Может, не сомневался, что Баки доживает последние дни. С тех пор они больше не встречались. С тех пор Баки не встречал никого из бывших сослуживцев.

Пока однажды не застрял в ловушке, единственным выходом из которой оказалась смерть. И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появился капитан Роджерс. После чего Баки вытащили из клетки, хорошенько отдраили мочалкой и затолкали в странную комнату, чистую до полной стерильности.

Роджерс цветисто расписывал, как много он собирается сделать для Баки. Похоже, он понятия не имел, что до сих пор воняет Арнимом Золой. Совсем слабо, не запах даже, намек на него, но этого намека хватило, чтобы на Баки водопадом обрушился полузабытый болезненный ужас.

Может быть, Роджерса отравили, и он перестал быть самим собой — как когда-то капитан Уорд.

Баки оставалось только слушать трогательное описание проекта для выброшенных из армии котов. Человек выглядел как капитан Роджерс, вел себя как капитан Роджерс, и Баки изо всех сил притворялся, что внимательно слушает. Это оказалось непросто: изображать, что он может сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме мыслей о Сахалине. Скрывать нарастающую панику.

Кончики пальцев капитана были такими же солоноватыми на вкус, как помнилось. Когда-то этот человек искренне улыбался Баки и неловко пытался выразить свое уважение. Единственный из людей, называвший его и Брока «сержантами» и салютовавший в ответ, хотя устав не требовал ничего подобного. Он громко болел за их команду, когда коты играли в бейсбол на плацу.

Теперь все это казалось далеким, как сон. Однако даже размытых воспоминаний хватило, чтобы снова почувствовать нить, которая протянулась между ними когда-то. Кто знает, вдруг ему все-таки удалось отсосать яд до того, как началось заражение? Вдруг капитан Роджерс и есть капитан Роджерс, и они снова нашли друг друга после того, как Баки оставил его в ледяной темной дыре. Хотя после всего, что случилось, даже надеяться было бы глупо.

— Неужто тот самый Звездно-полосатый парень с планом? — вырвалось невольно, и Баки тут же пожалел об этом. Глаза капитана расширились от удивления. Пришлось сдать назад: — Тебе не следовало приходить сюда.

Нужно было заставить капитана уйти, но так, чтобы не дать маячившему в дверях охраннику повод наказать Баки снова. Кажется, в прошлый раз Баки пытался укусить капитана. Он не помнил толком.

И ведь ему почти удалось — капитан почти сдался. Он непривычно сутулился и смотрел в пол, руки бессильно повисли. Может быть, поэтому Баки все-таки решился спросить о Сахалине. Без подробностей. На лице капитана отразилась тень пережитого страха. Теперь, без намордника, Баки чувствовал исходящий от него запах отчаяния.

А потом он услышал признание: в лифте был кошмар. Имя не прозвучало, но оба знали, что речь идет о Золе, который на их глазах превратился в жуткого монстра. Капитан Роджерс признался, что видел его, и это стало самым надежным доказательством.

Позади осталось пять лет борьбы за существование, бессмысленной и беспощадной. За это время Баки ни разу не попытался разобраться, но теперь ему вдруг захотелось узнать, что случилось после той операции на Сахалине. Проведя пять лет в аду, он вдруг захотел проверить, что ждет его дальше.

_____________________________________________  
Похоже, все силы Баки ушли на принятие решения. Он согласился участвовать в проекте Стива — и после этого будто отключился от происходящего. Теперь он молча шел рядом со Стивом, точнее, на шаг позади, и равнодушно смотрел прямо перед собой. Только у лифта, который должен был поднять их с минус первого этажа, Баки на мгновение замер и покосился на Стива. Хотя непонятно было, боится он лифтов точно так же, как Стив, или просто спрашивает разрешения у нового хранителя.

Рядовая Лорейн заранее помогла заполнить все необходимые документы. Недвусмысленное распоряжение директора Фьюри также помогло, Баки выпустили довольно скоро. На прощание Аарон вручил Стиву блестящий пакет, словно подарок от фирмы в дорогом бутике. Внутри лежало руководство для хранителей, намордник, ключи к нему и вакуумный пакет с немногими уцелевшими личными вещами Баки. На пакет был наклеен ярлык «опасные отходы» и стояла дата — сегодняшняя.

Стив потребовал, чтобы Баки принесли обувь. Ботинки оказались явно поношенными и не совсем подходили по размеру, но спорить уже не хотелось.

Остался последний шаг: зарегистрировать номер лицензии в Министерстве обороны и отсканировать опознавательный знак, который Стив придумал специально для своего проекта. Небольшой, размером с монету: белая звезда, вписанная в красные и синие круги. Очень хотелось верить, что рано или поздно бывшие КСС смогут гордиться такими значками, символизирующими подвиги, которые они совершили, стоя на страже безопасности Соединенных Штатов.

На первый взгляд смотрелось чересчур ярко. Знак прикреплялся к ошейнику — как выяснилось, делать ошейники ярко-красными не лучшая идея. Баки, впрочем, недовольства не выразил. Наоборот: как только щелкнула застежка, плечи Баки поднялись и медленно опустились — будто он с облегчением выдохнул. Правая рука его потянулась, пальцы сжались на значке. На лице было написано легкое удивление — кажется, Баки до сих пор не верил в происходящее. 

Стив одобрительно кивнул.

— Это теперь твое, — тихо произнес он и неловко улыбнулся. Ему тоже было слегка не по себе.

На прощание Стив небрежно отсалютовал Аарону, просто так, шутки ради. Щеки Аарона вспыхнули, он неуклюже кивнул в ответ — в исполнении здоровенного бородатого детины это смотрелось забавно.

Стив и Баки почти дошли до выхода, когда Аарон вдруг очнулся и бросился вдогонку. Оказалось, что намордник придется надеть обратно.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — теперь все лицо Аарона пылало от смущения, — но таков закон.

Баки даже не подумал возражать. Несколько минут спустя они наконец-то покинули здание и вышли на парковку. В какой-то момент Баки замедлил шаг, и Стив осторожно положил ладонь ему на поясницу.

— Не оглядывайся, — предупредил он, и Баки послушно зашагал быстрее.

По позвоночнику до сих пор спускался холодок: невольно вспоминалось, каково смотреть на Трискелион, из которого выбрался, кажется, чудом. Если уж Стив почувствовал это в прошлый раз, что уж говорить о Баки. Только приступа паники ему сейчас не хватало, лучше убраться отсюда побыстрее.

Однако страх все равно следовал за ними по пятам. Казалось, вот-вот их нагонят, кто-то закричит издалека, мол, возвращайтесь немедленно. Обнаружилось нарушение очередного дурацкого закона, лицензию не одобрили или еще какая-нибудь гадость. И Баки не отпустят.

Стив распахнул перед Баки пассажирскую дверь, дождался, когда тот скользнет внутрь, и молча застегнул ремень безопасности. Все позади, все в порядке, нужно выбросить из головы все страхи. С этой мыслью Стив вырулил с парковки и направился на юг по Седьмой улице, в сторону форта МакНейр. Следуя собственному совету, он не оглядывался назад. Баки замер на своем сидении и, похоже, не собирался начинать разговор.

На глаза попалась автозаправка, Стив автоматически свернул на нее, толком не понимая, зачем. Рядом с круглосуточной кассой нашлось свободное место.

Дышать было трудно: дикая ярость мешалась с такой же дикой радостью в причудливый коктейль. Хотелось материться и плакать одновременно. Баки сидел рядом — живой, настоящий. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Стив ткнулся лбом в металлическую бляшку на руле.

— Баки, — он перевел дыхание, — с тобой все в порядке? — из горла вырвался невольный смешок: что за идиотский вопрос? Вторая попытка: — Я боюсь даже думать о том, что случилось с тобой за это время. У меня столько вопросов. Столько хочется тебе сказать. Извиниться за столько вещей, — Стив бездумно смотрел на логотип Шевроле, до скрипа стискивая кожаную оплетку. Страшно было даже краем глаза взглянуть на Баки. — Не могу поверить, что нашел тебя.

Наконец он заставил себя поднять взгляд. Баки смотрел прямо на него. Голубые глаза прямо-таки светились над черным намордником.

— Дай-ка сюда.

Баки вздрогнул было, но поняв, что с него всего лишь хотят снять намордник, послушно опустил голову.

Новый замок легко поддался, но в этот раз Стив не дал наморднику упасть. Стиснув его в руках, он вышел из машины и, приподняв крышку мусорного бака у входа в магазин, опустил туда. После чего вернулся обратно в машину и снова уставился на руль.

— Ты никогда больше не наденешь эту дрянь, — собственный голос казался незнакомым. — Ясно?

Баки кивнул. Куда уж яснее.

Как ни странно, сразу стало легче, настолько, что Стив заставил себя включить зажигание и вскоре уже выруливал обратно на дорогу. Почти все в порядке. Почти. Грудь сдавило, мешая сделать полноценный вдох. Наверное, Баки чувствовал что-то похожее — намордник определенно не давал ему толком дышать, и забыть об этом не удавалось.

До форта МакНейр было сравнительно недалеко. Стив нет-нет, да и косился на своего угрюмого пассажира. Бороться с собой не имело смысла. Каждую секунду тянуло убедиться, что нет, это не сон, а щипаться за рулем было, пожалуй, чревато. Баки по-прежнему не смотрел по сторонам, однако лицо его выглядело более расслабленным, умиротворенным. Может быть, благодаря отсутствию намордника. Некоторое время спустя стало казаться, что Баки не просто пялится в никуда, а разглядывает проплывающие мимо здания. Да, стало определенно лучше.

Постовой у южных ворот форта МакНейр отсалютовал Стиву, приветствуя начальство. Пришлось то и дело сверяться с навигатором, пока машина петляла среди бесконечных строений. Казармы для его проекта на самом деле строились как временное жилье для холостых офицеров. Небольшие, но современные квартирки с мини-кухней и ванной комнатой. Не совсем личное пространство, так, возможность уединиться, не покидая территории базы. Пока здание строилось, изменились нормативы: теперь складам с боеприпасами полагалось находиться в ста двадцати пяти метрах от жилья, а не в ста, как раньше. Однако, боевые коты технически сами считались оружием, поэтому недостроенные казармы с радостью отдали Стиву. Впрочем, с тех пор их должны были достроить. Такие объекты сдаются в готовом виде, нужно только докупить полотенца, коврики и прочие мелочи.

Когда Стив наконец-то добрался до нужного закоулка, он обнаружил там рядовую Лорейн. Та ждала, облокотившись на багажник своей машины неподалеку от двухэтажных домиков. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

— Это… это он, сэр? — спросила Лорейн, и Стив дважды моргнул прежде, чем до него дошло. 

До этого момента он предполагал, что Баки испугает всякого, кто не привык к охотничьим котам. Перед глазами по-прежнему стоял его КСС: сильный, стремительный, глаза сверкают, энергия бьет ключом. Но когда Стив оглянулся, на пассажирском сидении робко сутулился однорукий кот. Уцелевшая рука обнимала поврежденное плечо. Баки выглядел худым и изможденным.

— Да, — Стив кивнул, чувствуя, как ноет сердце. — Сейчас ему слегка не по себе, — голос дрогнул. — Как там наше жилье?

— Плохо, — Лорейн показала на ряды аккуратных двухэтажных зданий. — Управление жилищного строительства забыло упомянуть о пропавших окнах.

— Быть такого не может. Скольких не хватает?

Щеки Лорейн казались неестественно румяными. Больше всего она ненавидела бюрократические выкрутасы.

— Всех, сэр, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — В последней смете указано, что они были якобы готовы к установке. Однако в последний момент кому-то еще срочно понадобилось отремонтировать здания на другом конце базы. Сэр, они просто украли наши окна. И после этого целый год шли дожди, — плечи Лорейн опустились, она виновато покачала головой. — Полный бардак. Теперь инспектора должны проверить, что в стенах не появились трещины, а внутри не завелась плесень. Мы не можем никого туда заселить. То есть, юридически имеем право, но…

— Я понял вас, — оборвал Стив и посмотрел на домики, как на предателей.

Внешние стены выкрасили в красный цвет, вдоль второго этажа тянулась открытая галерея, огороженная белым заборчиком. Издалека смотрелось замечательно — если не обращать внимания на грязные пластиковые листы, которые закрывали оконные проемы. Листы были прибиты непрочно и теперь колотились о рамы под осенним ветром.

В каждом доме двенадцать квартирок, шесть сверху и шесть снизу. Десять домов в два ряда, между ними — заросшие травой лужайки. Отличное место для участников проекта. Если селить их по двое в каждую квартиру, можно было бы до конца года разместить здесь двести сорок кошачьих. Ключевое слово «бы».

— Твою же мать.

— Я могу обратиться к интенданту форта. Вдруг у них есть место в казармах действующих кошачьих подразделений?

Предложение звучало логично, но Стив только головой покачал.

— В кошачьих стаях строгая иерархия. Его просто разорвут на куски. Лучше я заберу его к себе домой. Лицензия все равно выписана на мое имя.

Стив пожал плечами с деланным равнодушием. Странно, что это сразу не пришло в голову. Теперь же решение казалось очевидным — Баки ни в коем случае нельзя было оставлять в одиночестве в пустых зданиях.

— А вы тем временем выясните, как вернуть наши окна, черт бы побрал этих жуликов. Для начала стоит достать хотя бы пару, чтобы сделать какую-нибудь из квартир пригодной для жизни. Но пока Баки будет лучше, если рядом окажется хотя бы одно знакомое лицо.

— Так точно, сэр, — Лорейн перевела взгляд со Стива на машину, на Баки, который смиренно ждал окончания разговора, молчаливый и неподвижный. Потом послышалось негромкое: — Может быть, оно и к лучшему.

Ответить на это было нечего, и Стив смущенно кашлянул, забирая вещи, которые были куплены для квартиры Баки. На прощание они с Лорейн обменялись салютами.

Когда Стив вернулся в машину, Баки поднял на него глаза. Его тело казалось расслабленным — уши не напряжены, хвост спокойно лежит на коленях. Он наверняка слышал каждое слово разговора, у кошачьих очень острый слух. Пора привыкать к этому заново.

— Ладно, наши планы изменились. Поедем домой вместе.

__________________________________  
Капитан Роджерс открыл дверь квартиры, и Баки первым делом втянул носом воздух. Пахло моющими средствами. Хлопковым постельным бельем, которым почти не пользовались. Где-то здесь три мертвых растения в горшках. Корзина с грязным бельем. В кладовке — бесконечные пачки макарон. Прогорклое пиво. Самый уютный дом на памяти Баки — считая тот, в котором он жил до призыва.

Резкий запах моющего средства в конце концов заставил Баки чихнуть, и Стив посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он.

Этот вопрос Баки слышал семнадцатый раз за день. И как в предыдущие шестнадцать раз, не имел понятия, что на него ответить. Поэтому промолчал. Роджерс намек понял и не стал развивать тему; вместо этого он извинился за «беспорядок» и принялся собирать брюки, рубашки и прочие части мундира, разбросанные по всей гостиной. Фуражка осталась на тумбочке у входной двери — рядом с блюдцем для ключей и прочей мелочи. Там уже валялась точно такая же фуражка.

В воспоминаниях Баки капитан Роджерс не был таким суетливым. Теперь он казался неуверенным в себе и каким-то дерганным. Это казалось странным, с другой стороны — Баки ведь никогда не видел его в домашней обстановке. Собственно, на Сахалине котам запрещалось входить в дома офицеров.

Как вообще следует вести себя в доме человека? Опыт, приобретенный в общаге Карпова в Нью-Йорке, здесь определенно не годился.

Баки коснулся значка на ошейнике, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Похоже на значок домашнего кота. Значит, капитан Роджерс — его хранитель? Или Баки снова зачислен в армию? Если он солдат, то какого черта его притащили в дом?

Баки пошевелил пальцами ног — ботинки оказались на пару размеров больше. Роджерс тем временем обнаружил за диваном несколько вонючих бутылок из-под пива и отнес их в мусорное ведро.

Проще всего было не думать вообще и ждать приказа. Хоть ты КСС, хоть домашний питомец, решения все равно принимает человек, котам таких привилегий не положено.

Утешало только то, что след Арнима Золы, который Баки почувствовал на Роджерсе, в доме не ощущался совсем. Должно быть, кто-то просто пожал ему руку или хлопнул по плечу. Это могла быть женщина, которая встретила их в форте МакНейр, но вряд ли.

Роджерс тем временем закончил убираться и обнаружил, что Баки так и торчит в дверях.

— Ты чего там застрял?

Баки сглотнул. На этот вопрос у него тоже не было ответа.

— Хочешь присесть?

Черт побери, если б все было так просто! Баки быстро осмотрел ближайшее окно, заглянул в темный коридор — следовало проверить наличие черного хода. Хотя если он сбежит, лицензию наверняка тут же аннулируют. Значок придется выбросить. В ЦКК он видел, как охранник демонстрировал Роджерсу программу отслеживания в телефоне, следовательно, пока значок на нем — капитан легко его отыщет. Повезло еще, что чип не вживили под кожу, как в армии. Тот он удачно потерял вместе с левой рукой.

— Эй, — окликнул Роджерс, очевидно надеясь таким образом его успокоить.

Мундир уже был расстегнут, ослабленный галстук болтался на шее. Оружия на виду не было, но этот человек — офицер армии США, а значит, не безобиден по определению. Баки расправил плечи, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это — стоять навытяжку. Но надолго его не хватило. Тревога не утихала, требуя срочно все проверить, убедиться, что опасности нет.

— Баки, — снова позвал капитан. — Все в порядке. Тебе нечего бояться. Тебе больше ничего не угрожает, я обещаю это.

Но Баки не мог заставить себя поверить ему. Роджерс наверняка хочет помочь — на Сахалине он тоже все время пытался — но каждый раз становилось только хуже. Ладно, почти каждый раз.

Стоило Роджерсу приблизиться, Баки задержал дыхание и рефлекторно обнажил клыки. Входная дверь ударила в спину.

Чего капитану от него надо? Чего он ждет? Зачем он привел его сюда?

— Бак? Солдат, ты меня слышишь?

Они слепы как мыши — так говорил Брок. Капитан Уорд уже не капитан Уорд.

Баки захлестнула паника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Грустный Баки от [Sulasaferoom](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/post/156565787886/a-quick-catbucky-sketch-for-resinonao3-and-her)  
> 


	6. Дикий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Выходные Стив собирался провести как обычно: напиться, перестирать все белье и не отвечать на мамины звонки. В этом списке не было пунктов «взять под опеку покалеченного беспомощного кота» и «притащить его к себе домой». За последние двое суток Стив спал, может быть, часа три, составляя идеальный план, как вытащить Баки из жуткой Красной комнаты. У Стива вообще хорошо получалось составлять планы операций и выходить победителем из ситуаций, которые на первый взгляд казались тупиковыми. Он победил. А вот что с победой делать — это уже другой вопрос, отвечать на который он оказался не готов.

Все покатилось под откос с первых же минут. Стив закрыл входную дверь, привычно запер ее на замок и оставил Баки одного, потому что бардак в гостиной срочно требовал внимания. На самом деле, ему просто хотелось освободить достаточно места, чтобы сесть и, если очень повезет, спокойно поговорить. Но когда он обернулся, Баки был явно встревожен — его взгляд метался по комнате, будто в поисках пути для побега.

Стиву не следовало подходить ближе. Было полным идиотизмом загонять Баки в угол — так, чтобы за спиной у него оказалась запертая входная дверь. Повезло еще, что Баки просто пытался удрать, а не напасть на Стива, как в Красной комнате. Вдруг пришло в голову, что решение снять намордник, каким бы логичным оно ни казалось, возможно, было несколько преждевременным. К счастью, Баки пролетел мимо него и рванул в коридор.

Впрочем, прорваться наружу он не пытался. Пометавшись по трехкомнатной квартире, Баки влетел в ванную, и Стив с облегчением захлопнул за ним дверь. Там нечего ломать, а окно слишком маленькое, чтобы в него вылезти. Честно говоря, Стиву было стыдно за свое поведение: он не продержался и пяти минут прежде, чем запереть Баки в очередной клетке. Однако ему нужно было время подумать, а Баки стоило немного побыть наедине с собой.

Так что все к лучшему, решил Стив, медленно отступая от двери ванной. Это просто очередной тупик. В середине бесконечного пути.

Между прочим, к этому времени Баки собирался умереть, ему точно не приходило в голову, что придется переехать в дом бывшего командира. В дом, полный незнакомых запахов и неустановленных границ. Стоило поговорить об этом еще в машине, пока Баки сидел на месте и был в состоянии слушать. Для начала, объяснить цели проекта и его обязанности, как участника — это дало бы хоть какое-то представление о правилах игры.

Стив привычно швырнул китель на спинку дивана. Ему следовало вести себя умнее. Для начала хотя бы попытаться донести до Баки, что бояться больше нечего.

Грохот, донесшийся из ванной, заставил Стива подскочить. Подушка свалилась на пол. Стив моргнул, однако вокруг по-прежнему было темно. Понимание пришло не сразу. Он и сам не заметил, как заснул, а грохотала, видимо, планка для шторки, которую Баки сбил, пытаясь добраться до окошка под потолком. Интересно, сколько сейчас времени? На улице давно стемнело, однако Баки до сих пор не спал.

Дотянувшись до телефона, Стив мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Гуманоидные кошачьи предпочитали ночной образ жизни.

— Ну бля, — простонал Стив и откинулся на спинку дивана. Два часа утра субботы, и Баки, похоже, до сих пор не успокоился настолько, чтобы с ним разговаривать. По уму, стоило вообще перебраться в спальню, но спокойнее было держать оборону между Баки и входной дверью.

С какого перепугу ему вообще пришло в голову, что тащить Баки домой — толковая идея? Руководство для хранителей, составленное ЦКК, наверняка предлагало решение для подобных ситуаций. Должна же от этого дерьма быть хоть какая-то польза? 

Впрочем, какая разница, руководство все равно осталось в машине. Если пойти за ним и оставить дверь без присмотра, завтра придется объяснять Фьюри, какого это хрена разрекламированный как «гарантированно лояльный» кот умудрился смыться. Стив чувствовал себя родителем бунтующего подростка, которого невозможно заставить вернуться домой вовремя.

— Твою ж ма-ать.

Стив зевнул и открыл смски. Наташа писала примерно в десять вечера, интересовалась, как идут дела. Стив напечатал:

≫Думаю, ты знала, как они пойдут. Если у тебя будет время, я б не отказался от подкрепления.

Ответ пришел тут же:

>Не могу, Роджерс.

И чего ей в два часа ночи не спится?

>Я в другом часовом поясе.

А, ну да. Хорошее оправдание. Ладно, в конце концов, она Стиву не друг и ничем не обязана.

Стив кое-как сполз с дивана и отправился на кухню, на ходу разминая затекшую шею. Сейчас бы душ принять…

Подсветка шкафчиков и городские огни за окном освещали кухню достаточно, чтобы в ней можно было ориентироваться. Стиву не нравился яркий верхний свет, он им почти не пользовался.

На первый взгляд смотрелось не так уж печально: стол не уставлен бутылками, все части мундира аккуратно сложены на кресло. Положив телефон на столешницу, Стив полез в холодильник, желудок крутило от голода, сейчас любые объедки пришлись бы кстати. В холодильнике обнаружилось: пиво, половинка лимона, приправы, пакет с черствыми кукурузными лепешками и хот-доги, к которым было страшно прикасаться еще пару недель назад. Единственная приличная еда: целая коробочка помидоров черри, похожих на отрубленные пальцы.

Ладно неожиданное спасение кота-инвалида, но в эти выходные Стив, похоже, и сам-то есть не собирался. Звание «парня, у которого всегда есть план» полностью оправдано!

Не придумав ничего умнее, Стив вытащил уже знакомую бутылку виски, подхватил телефон и отправился обратно в гостиную, на ходу откручивая крышку зубами. Плюхнувшись обратно на диван, он открыл сайт ГрабХаб. Не так-то просто оказалось найти место, которое готовило бы на вынос в два тридцать ночи. Что-нибудь простое, горячее и две порции сразу. Уже оформив заказ, Стив мрачно уставился на бутылку в руке. Кошкам ведь можно спаржу, правда?

Гугл ответил, что можно. Ну, и то хорошо.

Глотнув виски в третий, четвертый… да неважно, в какой раз, Стив откинулся на подушки. Где-то там валялся китель, который наверняка помнется, да и черт с ним. Знак КНШ уперся под лопатку.

— Да здравствуют метафоры, — пробормотал Стив, поднося ко рту горлышко бутылки.

Заснул он или нет, так и не понял, но стук в дверь показался неожиданно громким. Секунд через тридцать догнала мысль, что это, скорее всего, прибыла заказанная еда. Почти пустая бутылка на журнальном столике выглядела виноватой во всех ошибках, совершенных прошлым вечером. На прошлой неделе. В прошлом месяце.  
За последние пять лет, блядь.

Стив дотащился до двери, открыл ее, даже не удосужившись спросить, кто там — кстати, зря — и, не считая, сунул сколько-то долларов курьеру ГрабХаб. В обмен ему дали пластиковый пакет со стопкой контейнеров.

Один контейнер остался на стойке. С остальными Стив отправился было в сторону ванной, но завис на полпути. Серьезно: сунуть несчастному коту коробки с едой, и пусть ест прямо на кафельном полу? Затуманенная алкоголем голова отказывалась соображать.

— Ладно, сделаем по-другому, — заявил он сам себе и снова отправился на кухню.

К делу стоило подойти обстоятельно. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы красиво разложить на тарелке курицу с лимоном, рис, тушеный со спаржей, и салат капрезе. Рядом на подносе пристроилась настоящая хлопковая салфетка, столовые приборы, высокий стакан с водой и маленький стаканчик молока. Молоко в стакане для виски выглядело по-дурацки, но это был буквально единственный напиток в доме, который не был бы вреден для кошек.

Уже в гостиной взгляд Стива упал на куриную грудку, после чего он вернулся на кухню и нарезал ее на маленькие кусочки. Выдавать Баки нож, даже столовый, определенно не стоило.

— Баки? — негромко позвал Стив, встав возле закрытой двери. Насколько он мог судить, Баки не заперся изнутри. — Бак, ты не спишь? Я тут ужин принес. Ты, поди, проголодался? Сейчас я медленно открою дверь и оставлю это тебе, ты не против?

Он честно подождал несколько ударов сердца, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Тогда Стив глубоко вдохнул и толкнул дверь бедром.  
Слабый свет из прихожей едва пробивался через окошко под потолком, поэтому в ванной было чертовски темно. Стив старательно вгляделся, однако так и не понял, в каком углу сидит Баки. Только душевая занавеска валялась на полу неопрятной грудой.

— Прости, дружище, мне придется включить свет.

Балансируя подносом, Стив локтем толкнул выключатель. Зрелище открылось феерическое. Палка, на которой висела занавеска, не просто грохнулась на пол, а ободрала по пути краску со стены. Баки умудрился опрокинуть проволочную корзинку, в которой лежали туалетные принадлежности, теперь все это валялось на полу. Интересно, откуда взялось столько бутылок кондиционера для волос?

Стив захлопнул рот и усилием воли стер с лица недовольную гримасу. Бардак как бардак, вполне ожидаемо, в конце концов. А если Баки испугается, что его могут наказать, станет только хуже.

Похоже, он и так боялся. Баки свернулся в клубок, чудом втиснувшись между ванной и унитазом. Шерсть на хвосте стояла дыбом, отчего тот казался толще раза в два. Хвост был обернут вокруг тела, черный кончик закрывал лицо. Уши прижимались к голове, кроме того, Баки закрылся единственной рукой, будто пытался защититься от какой-то страшной опасности.

Его трясло так сильно, что значок на шее стучал о плитку на полу.

— Ох, Баки, — выдохнул Стив. Кто знает, сколько он пролежал в такой позе? Может быть, несколько часов.

Поднос пришлось оставить у двери. Стив немного прибрался, стараясь держаться подальше от перепуганного кота. Потом снял с крючка чистое полотенце и мягко бросил его на пол неподалеку от Баки. Кое-как поправил углы и водрузил сверху поднос.

— Это для тебя. Поешь, если хочешь. Если ты пока не настроился выйти, тебя никто не заставит. Теперь никто не станет заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Можешь поесть прямо тут, меня абсолютно не волнует, если кто-то ужинает, сидя на полу. Я и сам так могу. Сейчас устроюсь тут, за дверью, и поем. А ты пока решай, как тебе удобнее, я не смотрю. Но вообще попробовать эту фигню было бы неплохо, как считаешь? Должен же я выяснить, на сколько звездочек уменьшить рейтинг Papa’s Chicken Palace.

Выдав эту бессвязную длинную речь, Стив вышел спиной назад. По дороге нажал на выключатель. Баки обычно не требовался яркий свет, еду он и так прекрасно разглядит. Не исключено, что ему будет спокойнее, если у Стива не будет физической возможности наблюдать.

Между дверью и косяком осталась щель в четыре дюйма.

Прихватив из гостиной оставшийся контейнер и пакет с эмблемой ЦКК, Стив занял свой пост под дверью. Точнее, не заглядывая внутрь, сполз рядом по стене и поддел пластиковую крышку.

— Пахнет вроде неплохо, как считаешь? — спросил он в пространство. — Я, знаешь, тут проверил в гугле, можно ли кошкам спаржу. Вот всем офицерам надо проходить специальные курсы прежде, чем получить под командование кошачье подразделение, ты слышал об этом? Я учился три недели в форте Драм. Теперь замечательно умею командовать котами и составлять планы операций, однако нам ни хрена не рассказывали о том, что вам можно есть, а что нельзя. Подозреваю, именно поэтому для вас сделали отдельную столовую. Хмм, на вкус не так плохо, а? Уж всяко лучше, чем армейские сухие пайки. Помнишь, мы делили один на двоих где-то под Одессой? Я тогда нарадоваться не мог, что тебе не понравилась сырная намазка со вкусом халапеньо.

Стив бездумно трепался, вспоминая светлые моменты их совместных приключений, иногда вставляя риторические вопросы, которые по определению не предполагали ответов. Он был все еще пьян — слова лились свободным потоком, но это было, наверное, к лучшему. Звук его голоса скрывал остальные звуки, например, как шуршит полотенце, которое осторожно тянут по полу, или как вилка звякает об тарелку.

Когда контейнер опустел, Стив сидел еще несколько минут, неторопливо потягивая пиво. Хотелось надеяться, что Баки тоже почти закончил.

Задница понемногу затекала от сидения на деревянном полу. Тело стало вялым, воспоминания о Сахалине навевали бессмысленную тоску. Возможно, стоило наконец поддаться слабости и лечь спать. Ночь на дворе.

Стив откинулся назад и стукнулся затылком о стену, чтобы хоть немного разогнать дурман.

— Не знаю, поверишь ли ты, но я хочу тебе помочь. Представить не могу, через что ты прошел. Страшно даже подумать… — голос подвел, и Стив прижал пальцами веки. Болело горло, пришлось снова глотнуть пива — в бутылке показалось дно. — Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя.

Сил не осталось совершенно, тело почти не слушалось. Поднявшись на ноги, Стив невольно застонал — левое бедро отозвалось болью. Пакет, который он принес из гостиной, ждал на полу. Стив осторожно протолкнул его за дверь ванной: пусть Баки сам решит, стоит ли разворачивать эту посылку.

Дверь так и осталась приоткрытой — четыре дюйма свободы. Стив же вернулся на диван.  
Пришлось перевернуть и хорошенько потрясти бутылку виски, прежде чем последние капли упали на язык. Подушки обволокли усталое тело со всех сторон, лишая остатков воли. Если Баки вздумал бы удрать сейчас, Стив ровным счетом ничего не смог бы сделать, так что имел право заснуть с чистой совестью.

Мельком представилась физиономия Фьюри — когда ему доложат, что «старый друг», за которого так страстно просили, сбежал в первую же ночь. Фьюри многозначительно вскинет бровь над повязкой и промолчит. А Стиву придется идти к генералу Роджерсу и объяснять, почему его сын облажался. В который уже раз.

Разумеется, если Баки уйдет сейчас, это будет означать, что ему нет никакого дела до Стива и его проектов. С другой стороны, как винить его за это?

На самом деле… на хуй ЦКК, пусть они хоть наизнанку вывернутся, пытаясь снова его поймать. На хуй Пентагон, который только и думает, чтобы использовать всех и каждого для своей выгоды. На хуй проект по спасению КСС, который не дотянет и до конца года из-за сокращения бюджета. На хуй папашу, вот просто из принципа.

Если Баки захочет уйти, Стив не станет ему мешать. Он и так должен Баки больше, чем жизнь.

____________________________________  
Это была самая вкусная еда на памяти Баки. Буквально самая, он никогда не пробовал ничего подобного.

Курица оказалась сочной и ароматной. Кусочки буквально таяли во рту. Маслянистый, горячий рис с хрустящими кусками какого-то овоща отлично сочетался с лимонным соусом. Еще на тарелке были шарики мягкого белого сыра и сладкие помидоры, щедро сбрызнутые острым маслом и уксусом. От перца заслезились глаза, нос забился — молоко помогло прополоскать рот. Когда тарелка опустела, Баки старательно вылизал ее, а потом выпил несколько глотков воды. Свежей холодной воды из хорошего фильтра.

Капитан болтал и болтал, видимо, надеясь успокоить его, но голос был сонным, и Баки спрятался в своей нише в ожидании, когда наступит тишина. Теперь, когда первый голод был утолен, вдруг пришло в голову, что стоило отказаться от такой дорогой еды. Чего Роджерс потребует за это? Или отказаться было бы еще опаснее? Капитан дал понять, что твердо намерен накормить Баки. С другой стороны, он никогда не поднимал на него руку, даже когда Баки нарушал субординацию. Хотя это было еще в армии, тогда Баки считался полезнее здоровым. Потом, в общаге, Карпов преподал болезненный урок: дикого кота всегда можно наказать, даже если тот ни в чем не виноват. Просто так, людей повеселить. Понятно, что Карпова никто не назвал бы законопослушным, но другие люди воспринимали это как должное.

Кроме того, до сих пор оставалось неясным, как отрава Золы подействовала на капитана Роджерса. Пять лет прошло.

Блин. Как же все сложно.

— Не знаю, поверишь ли ты, но я хочу тебе помочь, — твердил Роджерс, сидя на полу у двери. — Представить не могу, через что ты прошел. Страшно даже подумать…

Голос сорвался, и капитан глотнул пива. Запах алкоголя чувствовался даже в ванной. Похоже, он действительно говорил, что думал, но… На Сахалине Роджерс тоже пытался помочь: запретил Броку приближаться к Баки, не подозревая, что на самом деле они делают друг другу одолжение.

«Они слепы, — утверждал Брок. — Эти идиоты не замечают ничего вокруг».

— Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя.

Баки едва не фыркнул вслух. Роджерс? Защитить? Да как он сам-то выживал целых пять лет без кота-охотника?

Уши настороженно вскинулись, уловив шуршание целлофана. В двери показалась рука Роджерса, и на пол лег маленький пакет. Человеческая тень скользнула по коридору в сторону гостиной, скрипнул диван. Судя по всему, Роджерс собирался наблюдать за входной дверью, но запах алкоголя настойчиво намекал, что толку от такого дежурства — ноль.

На Сахалине капитан Роджерс определенно был более собранным, во всяком случае, по воспоминаниям Баки.

Теперь, когда никто не подслушивал, пришло время выбираться из безопасного угла. Передвигаться приходилось на трех конечностях — неуклюже, но Баки привык. Что поделать, если одной не хватает? Капитан оставил ему вакуумный пакет, на котором красовалась ненавистная печать ЦКК. Не нужно было открывать его, чтобы догадаться: это личные вещи Баки. Все, что у него было на момент ареста в Нью-Йорке.

Баки плюхнулся на задницу, обвив хвостом колени, и открыл пакет зубами. Внутри оказалась его старая красная футболка, пара джинсов, которые невозможно было нормально надеть, и нижнее белье, которое стоило бы выкинуть прямо сейчас. Одежда сильно пахла полиэтиленом, Бруклином и всем дерьмом, в котором он барахтался несколько лет. Баки запихал их в мусорное ведро под раковиной.

Кроме того, в пакете нашлись ключи от его шкафчика в общежитии, который наверняка обчистили уже месяц назад, какой-то хлам, солнечные очки с треснутым стеклом и телефон, который разбился, когда Баки упал. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом: вспомнился полицейский, который дернул за хвост так сильно, что Баки буквально оторвало от пожарной лестницы, за которую он цеплялся. Ударившись о крышку мусорного контейнера, он потерял сознание, а очнулся уже в фургоне ЦКК, понимая, что дикой жизни пришел конец. Гребаные копы.

Баки пригладил взъерошенный хвост и снова зарылся в сумку. В одежде, которую выдали ему в ЦКК, не было даже намека на карманы. Однако самое необходимое поместилось в кошельке, который, в свою очередь, без труда удалось заправить за пояс под штаны. Остальное отправилось в мусорное ведро вслед за старой одеждой. Для побега все было готово: ошейник с лицензией на шее, самые ценные вещи при себе. Баки на мгновение задумался, пальцы сами собой потянулись к яркому значку. Роджерс вернул ему всё и сразу, даже не удосужившись проверить.

Баки выбросил лишние мысли из головы и осторожно выглянул наружу. Приоткрыл рот, чтобы уловить все возможные запахи, следы которых витали в стылом воздухе квартиры. На самом деле, он не пытался сознательно выбирать: стоит довериться человеку или лучше прокрасться прямо к двери. Сантиментам места не осталось; что бы они с капитаном ни пережили вместе годы назад, это давно осталось позади. Однако против воли вспоминалось, каково это, защищать такого большого и такого беспомощного человека, становиться его глазами и ушами в темноте. Вспомнил, каково было иметь цель и чувствовать себя почти свободным — осознавая свою ценность как боевой единицы. Тогда они с капитаном Роджерсом каким-то образом научились понимать друг друга.

Из гостиной доносилось тихое расслабленное дыхание. Баки крался на звук, мягко ступая, чтобы не издать ни единого шороха. Роджерс спал на большом диване. Форменный китель, по-прежнему обвешанный планками, лентами и медалями, неуклюже свисал с широких плеч. Лицо оставалось напряженным даже во сне, между бровей виднелись две вертикальные морщинки, которых Баки не помнил, но в общем и целом капитан выглядел точно так же, как и пять лет назад.

В отличие от него самого. Эта мысль заставила Баки скривиться, взгляд невольно опустился на изуродованный обрубок, который остался от его левого плеча. И все-таки — себе-то можно признаться — приятно было видеть знакомое лицо, вдыхать знакомые запахи, которые остались прежними, пусть нынешняя жизнь Роджерса казалась странной и непонятной. По очереди коснувшись своего кошелька и значка со своей лицензией, Баки вдруг осознал, что на самом деле выбора у него не осталось. Он уже выбрал, нужно только подтвердить это.

— Капитан Роджерс…

Роджерс подскочил на месте, Баки от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, потерял равновесие и врезался в журнальный столик. Чтобы устоять на ногах, пришлось неестественно изогнуться — локоть врезался в тяжелую стеклянную крышку. Воняющая спиртом бутылка полетела на пол, Баки поймал ее в последний момент и поставил на место — бутылка жалобно звякнула об столешницу. Убедившись, что она не разбилась, Баки попятился к двери спиной вперед.

— Погоди, погоди! Баки… — простонал Роджерс, пытаясь выбраться из-под горы подушек. Он приподнялся было, но, наученный горьким опытом, не попытался догнать, а просто сел на диване с прямой спиной. Глаза его расширились в тщетной попытке рассмотреть Баки — как любой человек, он почти не видел в темноте.

Спасибо Броку за предупреждение, но думать о возможной опасности сейчас просто не хотелось.

Баки замер на месте.

— Ты… ты в порядке? — услышав неопределенное мычание в ответ, Роджерс сморщил нос. — Прости. Я знаю, что уже надоел тебе с этим вопросом. Показалось, что ты сильно ударился об столик. Тебе больно?

— Н-н-не слишком, сэр, — осторожно ответил Баки. Он и забыть успел, когда в последний раз люди задавали ему подобные вопросы. Роджерс опустил взгляд, и Баки тоже уставился на бутылку из-под виски. На этикетке красовалась гордая цифра 15 с маленькой припиской «лет». — А вы… вы в порядке?

Похоже, Роджерс и сам понятия не имел, как следует отвечать в таких случаях, поэтому предпочел сменить тему.

— Ты хочешь уйти?

Баки оглянулся на входную дверь — совсем недалеко. Он мог бы выскочить наружу быстрее, чем Роджерс хотя бы поднимется с дивана, подушки так и норовили поглотить его.

— А если попытаюсь — вы меня остановите? — он достаточно обнаглел, чтобы спрашивать.

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Роджерс, будто уже думал об этом. Судя по печальному выражению лица, решение далось ему нелегко. Смотреть на Баки он тоже не мог и устремил взгляд куда-то в район ботинок. — Но если захочешь остаться, я найду тебе одежду получше. По крайней мере, обувь по размеру. Может, задержишься хотя бы на выходные?

Баки подошел ближе. Бутылка снова звякнула, когда он поставил ее обратно на столик.  
Сесть на пол почти у ног капитана Роджерса показалось привычным. Отсюда чувствовался его запах: шампунь, дезодорант, хлопок футболки, алкоголь. Запах свежего пота. Нормальные, человеческие запахи, ничего лишнего.

Баки сглотнул комок в горле и только после этого сказал:

— Чтобы решить — уйти или остаться, мне сначала нужно кое-что выяснить.

— Все, что хочешь, — немедленно откликнулся Роджерс.

В квартире больше никого не было, из-за стен тоже не доносилось ни звука. Соседи куда-то ушли, наверное. Но они все равно говорили шепотом. Будто оба чувствовали: все, что происходит сейчас, должно остаться между ними. Тайна. Истина.

— Мне нужно посмотреть на ваш шрам.

— Мой… — Роджерс очевидно смутился, рука его невольно скользнула к бедру. — Который я получил в той дыре?

Баки кивнул.

— Я хочу увидеть, куда именно вас ранило.

— Зачем?

— Потому, что Брок рассказал мне, что случилось в лифте.

Хмельная расслабленность тут же исчезла. Роджерс поднялся с дивана и тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки тумана в голове — похоже, проспаться он не успел, но теперь это не имело значения.

— Что он тебе сказал?

Наступил самый сложный момент. Хвост Баки нервно дернулся, однако он заставил себя твердо повторить:

— Сначала я должен увидеть шрам.

Несколько минут они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Баки не дрогнул. Он стоял на коленях перед человеком, капитаном Армии США, своим официальным хранителем — и все же не стеснялся требовать.

В конце концов Стив приподнялся, расстегнул ширинку и спустил штаны почти до колен. И честно приподнял край боксеров, открывая верхнюю часть левого бедра. В тусклом свете уличных фонарей, проникавшем в комнату, Баки ясно увидел шрам. Как горизонт в океане, застывшая волна, неестественно гладкая, неживая кожа.

Кровь прилила к лицу Роджерса, но Баки не собирался отступать. Уродливая прерывистая линия в дюйм шириной, слишком светлая на фоне остальной кожи выползала из-под боксеров и спускалась до самого колена. Баки оперся рукой о диван между коленями Роджерса и приподнялся, чтобы лучше разглядеть, а потом почти уткнулся носом в бедро, чуть пониже хлопковых боксеров, и вдохнул с открытым ртом. Но не почувствовал даже следов яда. Ни намека на воспоминание о Золе.

— Может, для начала стоило бы пригласить меня на ужин? — Роджерс слабо фыркнул собственной шутке.

Баки не сразу, но все же позволил себе ухмыльнуться в ответ. Попытка разрядить обстановку не слишком удалась.

Он выпрямился, снова едва не врезавшись в журнальный столик, на этот раз бедром, и замер, когда наконец пришло осознание. Столько лет спустя он снова нашел капитана Роджерса. Столько лет спустя он наконец-то уверен, что его человек в безопасности и, главное, остался самим собой. Казалось каким-то чудом, что за прошедшие годы Роджерс не забыл его. А потом пришел за ним. Вытащил его из ЦКК, оформил лицензию, привез домой и накормил курицей.

Назойливый комок в горле никак не удавалось проглотить. Усмешка вышла какой-то кривой.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. Уши висели вялыми тряпочками, хвост бессильно лежал на полу. — Спасибо. Спасибо вам.

— Баки… — Роджерс потянулся было к нему, но в последний момент передумал и опустил руки, сжав кулаки. — Когда ты поднимался по той лестнице, я подумал, что больше тебя не увижу, а ведь так и не успел сказать главного. Баки, спасибо тебе. Спасибо тебе за службу. Служить рядом с тобой — честь для меня.

Клыки вонзились в нижнюю губу, глаза обожгло неизвестно откуда взявшейся влагой. Ему хотелось бы поблагодарить капитана Роджерса за похвалу. За уважение, которое казалось невероятным. За доверие. Но Баки сумел только всхлипнуть и протянуть руку. В следующую секунду его обняли.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Роджерс в шею Баки. — Честное слово, они больше никогда тебя не обидят. Клянусь, я сумею защитить тебя.

Они застыли так на невозможно долгое время: Баки на коленях, Роджерс свесился с дивана ему навстречу. Его длинные теплые руки обнимали изуродованное плечо Баки.

Хвост распушился от удовольствия и лениво скользил туда-сюда. Это было хорошо. Только дышать становилось все труднее, и в конце концов Баки отстранился, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Роджерс не пытался его удерживать.

— Спасибо, сэр, — продолжил Баки, — что не угробили себя за это время. Теперь я вернулся и смогу защитить вас.

Роджерс застыл, глядя на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами — очевидно, в шоке от услышанного. Потом, так не натянув штаны, свалился обратно на диван и захохотал, как ненормальный. Искренне, по-человечески, откинув голову на подушки и положив руку на грудь, будто пытался не взорваться от счастья.

В груди зашевелилось что-то похожее на гордость, и Баки спешно отвернулся, пряча довольную улыбку. Пришлось опуститься на три точки — так было легче оттолкнуться и одним движением прыгнуть на кресло рядом с диваном, будто специально предназначенное для котов. Баки с удовольствием потянулся всеми конечностями и зевнул. В кресле оказалось очень уютно сидеть, поджав под себя ноги. Хвост обвился вокруг тела.

Роджерс, однако, не торопился расслабляться. Штаны упали на пол, китель полетел на подлокотник.

— Я скоро вернусь, — предупредил он на всякий случай. — Честное слово, меня вряд ли съедят по дороге в спальню и обратно.

Баки поднял на него удивленный взгляд, но Роджерс сделал вид, что не заметил.

Он действительно вернулся быстро, притащив здоровенный ком одеял и подушек, которые пахли им, его шампунем и стиральным порошком. Человеческий запах чистоты. Баки принял у него одеяло и тут же закутался в него, а вот подушка свалилась на пол.

Роджерс откинулся на спинку дивана, и несколько минут царило уютное молчание. Потом послышался удовлетворенный вздох.

— Завтра мы с тобой пойдем по магазинам, — голос был сонным. — Срочно нужно купить тебе обувь.

— Звездно-полосатый человек с планом, — Баки широко, от души зевнул.

— Ненавижу это прозвище, — пробурчал Роджерс куда-то в подушку.

— Я знаю, — нагло сообщил ему Баки. И добавил из вежливости: — Сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к предыдущей главе от [alynnx](http://alynnx.tumblr.com/post/156709596194/currently-obsessed-with-the-fic-something-wild)  
> 


	7. Границы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Едва проснувшись, Стив догадался, что Баки ушел. Чтобы в этом убедиться, не обязательно было проверять все углы — в квартире стояла мертвая тишина.

Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть через нос прежде, чем хотя бы открыть глаза. Одеяло было аккуратно сложено на кресле, сверху покоилась подушка. Будто никакой кот не сворачивался в этом кресле несколько часов назад. Стив зажмурился обратно, пытаясь подавить горькое разочарование.

— Блядь, — прошептал он себе под нос.

Можно сколько угодно расстраиваться, но по сути — удивляться нечему. Баки многое пережил, слишком многое, чтобы в очередной раз доверить кому-то свою жизнь. Одно-единственное объятие не перечеркнет боль и все унижения, которые ему пришлось вынести в армии, от работников ЦКК и гребаных людей в принципе. Остается только смириться. Есть даже некоторый повод для гордости: Баки не сломали, несмотря ни на что он нашел в себе силы и дальше справляться самостоятельно.

Поколебавшись, Стив взял телефон и запустил приложение с идиотским названием «Here Kitty». Карта загружалась медленно, да и толку с нее? Приложение не волшебное, оно не вернёт кота домой, даже если Баки до сих пор не выбросил свой значок.

Маленькая синяя точка, обозначающая местонахождение Баки — или по крайней мере его ошейника — появилась аккурат на территории квартиры Стива. Что ж, можно поиграть в «охоту на мусор» и поискать, куда этот ошейник был засунут. Баки наверняка хорошенько спрятал его, чтобы отвлечь внимание, пока…

— Капитан, — позвал Баки, заходя в комнату. Кажется, он удивился, когда Стив вскочил ему навстречу. Действительно, он ведь просто вошел в квартиру через дверь.

— Куда ты ходил? — требовательно поинтересовался Стив, и Баки на всякий случай отступил на шаг.

— Я… эээ, решил все проверить. Разведка.

— Разведка, значит, — без выражения повторил Стив. — Проверял моих соседей?

— Я… нет… я только… — Баки испуганно оглянулся в поисках путей отступления, хотя стоял всего в нескольких шагах от входной двери.

Наученный опытом, Стив заставил себя расслабиться.

— Все нормально, ничего страшного.

Подавив иррациональное желание дотронуться до Баки, чтобы убедиться в его существовании, Стив повернулся и начал складывать свое одеяло. Уж если Баки после всех приключений способен убраться за собой, Стиву тем более стоило приложить хоть немного усилий, чтобы не создавать в квартире бардак. Он не поворачивался и даже не косился на дверь, показывая Баки, что его объяснения приняты.

— Я просто волновался. Думал, ты все-таки решил сбежать.

— А, — негромко отозвался Баки и продолжил более уверенно: — Нет, я не собирался. Вы обещали купить мне новую обувь.

Стив невольно рассмеялся и все-таки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. Сейчас тот был похож на ребенка, которому досталось от родителей: глаза в пол, на ногах знакомые толстые носки, но пальцы смущенно поджались. Стиву стало даже как-то неловко за свое поведение.

— Давай-ка для начала позавтракаем.

Он отправился было на кухню, но содержимое холодильника за ночь не изменилось. Половинка лимона и целая коробка черри в форме отрубленных пальцев.

— Так, сделаем по-другому, — он захлопнул дверцу. — Позавтракаем по дороге.

___________________________________________  
Грудную клетку знакомо стянуло ремнем, и Баки задохнулся от ужаса. Опыт подсказывал, что его не ждет ничего хорошего, хотя что именно — угадать заранее было невозможно. Неизвестность смотрела на него как бездна. Наркотики как всегда делали тело непослушным, оно казалось машиной, которую ведет кто-то другой. Можно сколько угодно пытаться — губы даже не шевельнутся, он не сможет попросить Лукина пощадить его жалкую жизнь. Когда скальпель вошел под кожу, Баки подскочил, хватанув ртом воздух, не в силах даже закричать. Вокруг царила темнота. Комната — не знакома. Баки завертел головой по сторонам, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, как он здесь оказался.

Так.

Вашингтон. Лицензия. Роджерс.

Капитан все еще спал. Прежде чем отправиться в ванную, Баки сложил одеяло. Карпов намертво вдолбил ему: нельзя оставлять за собой беспорядок. Кот должен убирать за хозяином, а не наоборот. Поэтому в ванной тоже пришлось навести порядок: Баки честно сложил на место все, что разбросал накануне, даже бесконечные бутылки с кондиционером для волос, которые аккуратно выстроил в проволочной корзинке.

Закрыв за собой дверь квартиры, Баки первым делом прогулялся по коридору, принюхиваясь к незнакомым запахам. Он уже не в первый раз заметил странную вещь: все города пахли по-разному. Стоило Роджерсу снять намордник, сразу стало ясно, что они далеко от Нью-Йорка. Впрочем, это только добавило вопросов.

Когда его забрали из Бруклинского питомника? Как долго он был в Вашингтоне? Кто привез его сюда? Чего добивался Лукин? При одной мысли о лаборатории Лукина у Баки разболелась голова, поэтому он перевел дыхание и попытался сосредоточиться на своей задаче.

С тех пор, как Роджерс впервые пришел в питомник, Баки не унюхал ни единого следа Золы. Но на всякий случай еще раз вдохнул поглубже. Вряд ли тот след оставил кто-то из соседей, однако следовало на всякий случай проверить периметр целиком. Обойдя этаж, на котором жил Роджерс, Баки обогнул лифт и отправился вверх по лестнице.

В здании оказалось восемь этажей. Девять, если считать пентхаус и бассейн на крыше. Из всех соседей капитана у шестнадцати оказались собственные коты. Еще тридцать семь держали обычных кошек и собак. На первом этаже обнаружился бизнес-центр, тренажерный зал и несколько кафе. Носки легко скользили по блестящим плитам, которыми был выложен пол в холле. Похоже, капитану не приходилось беспокоиться о деньгах. Баки такую роскошь видел только по телевизору. Сколько стоит квартира в этом доме?

Ранним утром все было закрыто, на этажах царила тишина. Однако навстречу попалось несколько человек. Две женщины в вечерних нарядах — похоже, они возвращались с вечеринки. Молодые родители переговаривались между собой шепотом, у мужчины на плече тихо посапывал ребенок. Старушка и ее безмозглая собака, которая рискнула зарычать на Баки, когда тот проходил мимо. В больших городах, вроде Вашингтона или Нью-Йорка, жизнь не затихает круглые сутки.

Баки невольно задался вопросом: гулял ли Роджерс с друзьями по вечерам? Пытался ли создать семью? Создавалось впечатление, что нет. Судя по всему, Роджерс проводил вечера в компании бутылки, а не друзей.

Проходя мимо других людей, Баки невольно расправлял плечи и поднимал подбородок, хвастаясь ошейником и новеньким блестящим значком лицензии. На самом же деле, если кто и смотрел, взгляд его тут же сползал на отсутствующую руку. А ведь значок трудно было не заметить. Хоть бы кто поинтересовался!

У Баки никогда не было такой блестящей штуковины. Он то и дело касался его, вертел в пальцах, чувствуя приятную тяжесть. Значок был покрыт прочной эмалью. Датчик отслеживания наверняка поместили под белую звезду, которую окружали красная, белая и синяя полосы. Металл слегка холодил пальцы, и Баки ненадолго замер перед дверью в капитанскую квартиру, вспоминая о своем армейском жетоне. Дополнительный вес на ошейнике ощущался знакомо. Так правильно, так надежно.

Чего бы Роджерс ни хотел от него — Баки должен ему ни много ни мало, свою жизнь. И в свою очередь будет защищать жизнь капитана, даже если тому кажется, что это не обязательно.

Стоило Баки войти в квартиру, капитан поднялся ему навстречу, совершенно трезвый и выспавшийся. Неожиданно. Вся разведка заняла минут двадцать, ну тридцать от силы.

— Капитан… — начал он, толком не сообразив, что говорить.

— Куда ты ушел?

Сдвинутые брови Роджерса и его тон намекали, что он не только проснулся, но еще и очень недоволен поведением Баки. На самом деле, этого следовало ожидать. Баки уже не дикий кот, ему пора вспомнить, каково это — спрашивать разрешение хранителя.

— Ходил на разведку, — прозвучало как откровенная ложь, хотя было по сути правдой.

— На разведку. Проверял моих соседей?

Бля. Капитан явно не верил ему. Баки неловко сглотнул. Сейчас ему определенно не хотелось объяснять причины. Но стоило начать оправдываться, как Роджерс внезапно смягчился и отвернулся к дивану.

— Все нормально, — сообщил он, сгребая в кучу одеяла и по очереди складывая их в аккуратную стопку. — Ничего страшного. Я просто волновался. Думал, ты все-таки решил сбежать.

— А, — Баки опустил взгляд на свои носки, и только что не поковырял пол пальцами. — Я и не собирался. Вы обещали мне новую обувь.

Роджерс засмеялся, и кровь прилила к лицу Баки. К счастью, капитан не стал развивать тему. Вспомнилось вдруг, что в армии капитан тоже не слишком настаивал на субординации кошачьих; тогда казалось, что Баки не сумеет разозлить его, даже если попытается. Хотя это утверждение было справедливо только в его случае — Броку, например, капитан спуску не давал.

Исследовав содержимое своего холодильника, Роджерс захлопнул дверцу, и это вернуло Баки в настоящее.

Сообщив, что завтракать придется в другом месте, Роджерс опустил взгляд на свою рубашку и недовольно нахмурился, будто увидел у себя на плече таракана.

— Мне срочно нужно в душ, — наконец-то сообразил он и, не теряя времени, направился к ванной комнате. — Я пахну, как куча компоста, которую вывалили на солнце.

— Может быть, не стоило пить вчера, сэр, — Баки скрестил бы руки на груди, если б у него было, что скрещивать. А так он просто положил одну руку на грудь и отвернулся к окну.

— Черт, вы с моей мамой как сговорились.

Роджерс открыл было дверь в ванную, но увиденное заставило его замереть на пороге. Он оглянулся на Баки.

— Когда ты успел здесь убраться?

Баки пожал плечами. Шрамы на левом противно заныли.

— До того, как отправился проверять периметр.

— Вот оно что. Ну ладно. Спасибо.

— Мне не следовало действовать без разрешения.

— Без разрешения? — Роджерс хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Баки, после всего, что ты прошел… неудивительно, что ты чего-то испугался или просто занервничал. В том, что с тобой случилось, нет ничего хорошего. Это не нормально.

Роджерс смотрел на него, будто ожидая какой-то реакции, а у Баки не было настроения откровенничать. Он молча отвернулся к окну, но потом все же сказал:

— С котами и не такое случается.

Роджерсу нечего было на это ответить, поэтому он молча закрыл за собой дверь ванной. Скоро полилась вода — это означало, что у них есть немного времени, чтобы друг от друга отдохнуть.

______________________________________  
Под горячим душем Стиву всегда думалось лучше.

Брок рассказал Баки о том, что случилось в лифте, поэтому он захотел увидеть шрам Стива. Он выглядел таким испуганным, что Стив не решился отказать. Поэтому без вопросов снял штаны, а потом…

Рука скользнула по бедру, по следу давно зажившей раны. Баки подобрался так близко, будто пытался унюхать что-то. Вид склоненной темноволосой головы показался таким знакомым, Стиву пришлось поднять руки, чтобы не задеть торчащие кошачьи уши.

Шампунь давал все больше и больше пены по мере того, как Стив втирал его в волосы. Так старательно, будто надеялся вымыть из головы внезапно ожившие воспоминания. Брок, капитан Уорд и Зола зашли в лифт и поехали вверх, а Баки со Стивом остались в смертельной ловушке внизу — сразу после этого произошел взрыв. Хотелось поговорить об этом, посмотреть на события с точки зрения Баки. Баки достаточно доверял Стиву, чтобы остаться, однако явно не собирался ничего рассказывать. К новому Баки придется привыкать, для начала было бы неплохо выяснить, что с ним случилось после того, как они расстались на Сахалине.

Как Баки вообще оказался в Вашингтоне и в Красной комнате?

Стив поймал себя на том, что уже черт знает сколько пялится на решетку слива, и решение пришло само собой.

— Одна проблема за один раз, — произнес он вслух, будто давая себе клятву.

Рекламная кампания для его проекта начнется через пять недель после того, как он отправит официальное подтверждение. На первый взгляд — достаточно, чтобы заново найти общий язык со своим бывшим охотничьим котом. А пока стоило ненадолго оставить Баки в покое, дать ему личное пространство. Он определенно заслужил немного тишины. Со временем Стиву, возможно, удастся заслужить его доверие, тогда они и смогут вернуться к тому, что произошло во время ареста Золы.

Стив невольно стиснул челюсти, когда вспомнил, что на самом деле ему велено убедить Баки стать агентом ЩИТа. Пока об этом даже разговора не было. Оставалось загадкой, что Баки знает о Черной Пантере, и знает ли вообще. Может, хотя бы для начала объяснить ему, что он снова на службе, рассказать, чего ждет от него Армия США?

— Одна проблема за один раз, — напомнил себе Стив и наконец выключил душ.

______________________________________  
Ему не дали никакого задания, поэтому, оставшись в одиночестве, Баки присел на подлокотник дивана и достал свой кошелек, щедро возвращенный ЦКК в пакете со знаком «биологически опасный мусор». С кошельком ничего не случилось, однако изнутри пропали тридцать долларов, которые были там на момент ареста. Зато уцелел старый армейский жетон (один, второй потерялся давным-давно, когда Баки еще считался частью армейской системы) и потрепанный, протершийся на сгибах вкладыш от компакт-диска Неко Юки-тян. 

С обложки глядела она сама: голубые глаза беспомощно распахнуты, уши с черными кончиками светлее и пушистее, чем на самом деле. Фотошоп, судя по всему. Розовая юбочка с блестками больше показывает, чем скрывает, на ногах полосатые чулки; пушистый хвост.

Баки развернул вкладыш и начал медленно читать названия песен. Юки-тян пела на английском, который считался более популярным языком, однако названия были написаны катаканой. Японский Баки знал куда хуже, чем русский. Его посылали в Японию всего однажды, и на Окинаве он толком ничего не видел. Прочитав все, Баки перевел взгляд на Юки-тян. Фотография крупным планом, Юки-тян посылала всему миру воздушный поцелуй. Над ее темной, аккуратно причесанной челкой парил белый пузырь с задорным «Чмок!», написанном хираганой. Баки смотрел на фото долго-долго. И только когда открылась дверь ванной, осторожно сложил вкладыш и убрал его обратно в кошелек.

Облако влажного пара ворвалось в гостиную вместе с Роджерсом. Кожа его покраснела, ком одежды был небрежно засунут под мышку, бедра прикрывало полотенце. Скулы Баки ощутимо потеплели.

— Извини, — тут же сказал Роджерс. — Привык жить один.

— Ничего страшного, сэр.

Можно подумать, Роджерсу нужно чье-то разрешение, чтобы ходить полуголым по собственной квартире. Впрочем, какое там «полу»? Если это полотенце вдруг свалится, Роджерс останется совершенно голым. Интересно, люди настолько, гм, большие везде? Баки был сильнее и выше большинства самцов, но и Роджерс выглядел выдающимся для своего вида.

— Просто для начала хотел посоветоваться с тобой. Почему бы тебе не последовать моему примеру? Или хотя бы переодеться в чистую одежду?

— У меня ее нет, — бездумно сказал Баки, хотя затевать спор на самом деле не хотел. Он честно собирался слушаться Роджерса. Просто, ну, немного отвлекся.

— Об этом не беспокойся. У меня найдется для тебя одежда. Не сомневаюсь, что тебе хочется побыстрее избавиться от этой казенной пижамы.

Роджерс двинул подбородком, приглашая Баки следовать за собой. Это нельзя было назвать приказом, но Баки тут же спрыгнул со спинки дивана и последовал за ним.

Идя за Роджерсом по коридору, Баки любовался его спиной, на которой до сих пор блестели капельки воды. У Роджерса были широкие покатые плечи, узкая талия и ноги, мощные, как стволы деревьев. Баки склонил голову на бок, позволяя взгляду скользить по прямой линии позвоночника до изящного изгиба, который исчезал под белым махровым полотенцем, переходя в идеально округлую задницу. Как люди умудряются ходить вертикально, не используя хвост для равновесия? Коты с ошпаренными или сломанными хвостами шатались, как пьяные. Собственный хвост Баки дернулся, будто соглашаясь, что эта тайна человечества навсегда останется скрытой от него.

На пороге спальни Баки остановился, не решаясь пересечь границу чужого личного пространства. Здесь запах Роджерса чувствовался лучше всего: кедровое дерево, шалфей, горьковатый запах оружейного металла. Чудесный аромат, ничего общего с комнатой Карпова, а последние воспоминания о запахе Золы исчезли, стоило Роджерсу снять мундир и принять душ.

— Все нормально, заходи, — позвал Роджерс, наклоняясь над выдвинутым ящиком комода.

Он зарылся было туда обеими руками, но полотенце так и норовило соскользнуть с бедер, пришлось Роджерсу одной рукой придержать его за край. В конце концов пара джинсов полетела на разворошенную кровать, Роджерс пихнул ящик бедром и открыл следующий. Вскоре на джинсы спланировала футболка, потом Роджерс прищелкнул языком, будто забыл самое очевидное, и вытащил пару трусов и свежие носки.

— Вот, можешь взять.

Баки осторожно двинулся к кровати, то и дело косясь на Роджерса. Наконец пальцы коснулись футболки. Она была темно-серого цвета, вырез уголком. Хлопок показался настолько мягким, что Баки захотелось зарыться в него лицом. Он поднял взгляд на Роджерса, тот одобрительно кивнул.

— Это все для тебя. Давай, переодевайся. Не беспокойся, вся одежда чистая.

Чистая? Капитан так сказал, будто Баки нервничал из-за того, что эта роскошная одежда может быть испачканной.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Баки, потому что ничего умнее не пришло в голову.

И одним плавным движением стянул через голову казенную майку.

— Подожди, — выпалил капитан.

Баки тут же выронил серую футболку и на всякий случай отступил на шаг. Наверное, он все неправильно понял. Эта одежда не предназначалась для него.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мне показалось, вы велели мне надеть это.

Баки окончательно запутался, чего хочет от него капитан, и на всякий случай еще попятился. Одна нога оказалась за порогом.

— Нет! В смысле, все правильно. Да, я дал это тебе. Прости, я просто имел в виду, может, тебе будет удобнее сделать это в своей комнате?

В его комнате? Ему предлагают вернуться в гостиную? Или в ванную, в которой он провел полночи?

— Я… да, сэр. В своей комнате. В ванной?

— Нет, не… так, ладно, забудь об этом, — Роджерс коротко рассмеялся. — Мы же все равно служили вместе, правда? Переоденься там, где тебе удобнее.

Понятнее, честно говоря, не стало. В ванной комнате было темно и прохладно, хотя окно показалось неприятно маленьким. Спать в гостиной было куда уютнее, следовательно, ее тоже можно было назвать удобной комнатой. Баки вопросительно посмотрел на Роджерса, ожидая уточнений, но тот был явно расстроен тем, что Баки не понимает его приказов. При чем тут вообще армия? Да, они оба служили в армии, но никому бы не пришло в голову сказать, что коты и люди служат вместе.

— Ох, парень, я все окончательно запутал.

Роджерс собрал одежду, которая была, а может, и не была предназначена для Баки, и переложил ее ближе к краю кровати.

— Продолжай. Как бы ты ни собирался это сделать. Пожалуйста.

Что ж. Это уже проще.

Баки надел мягкую хлопковую футболку, несколько раз дернув, чтобы протолкнуть в нее обрубок руки. Потом сбросил белое казенное белье и натянул трусы. Те, разумеется, мешались под хвостом. Зато джинсы оказались с низкой талией, и это было очень удобно — ремень не будет натирать. Баки на пробу качнул хвостом из стороны в сторону. Прекрасно. Лучше и быть не может.

Чтобы застегнуть джинсы, пришлось придержать футболку зубами. Однако выяснилось, что справиться с его старыми потрепанными штанами было гораздо легче. Петля оказалась настолько тесной, что было нереально протолкнуть в нее пуговицу одной рукой. Воюя с этой петлей, Баки чуть не прокусил свою новую футболку насквозь.

— Эй, — голос Роджерса ворвался в его мысли, и Баки немедленно шагнул назад, выпуская изо рта ворот футболки.

Роджерс направился в обход кровати, все еще придерживая левой рукой полотенце. Очевидно он пытался двигаться как можно плавнее, но Баки все равно почувствовал, как шерсть у него на загривке встала дыбом.

— Разреши мне помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — огрызнулся Баки, стараясь не скалиться чересчур агрессивно. Он пять лет одевался самостоятельно, спасибо, капитан Роджерс. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Я знаю, — тут же согласился Роджерс, вскидывая руки в примирительном жесте. — Но ты не обязан.

— В этом деле мне помощь не нужна.

Если у Баки нет руки — это еще не значит, что он беспомощен и бесполезен. Если Роджерс будет помогать ему в таких мелочах, он никогда в жизни не поверит, что Баки сможет служить ему и защищать.

Удивительно, но Роджерс понял намек с первого раза и отступил.

Хотя глубоко внутри Баки что-то отчаянно умоляло сдаться и позволить человеку застегнуть эту проклятую пуговицу.

___________________________________________  
Стив совершенно не ожидал, что Баки начнет раздеваться немедленно. По сути он сам был в этом виноват — стоило первым делом показать Баки комнату для гостей.

У Баки годами не было возможности уединиться. Может быть, у него не было такой возможности никогда. Вспомнилась розовая кожа и запах казенного мыла — Баки насильно отмывали в ЦКК. Очевидно, он не привык стесняться собственного тела. Неудивительно, что путанные объяснения Стива сбили его с толку. В конце концов Стив просто отвернулся, позволяя ему одеться самостоятельно.

Однако его решительности надолго не хватило. Увидев, как Баки мучается с ширинкой, Стив мысленно велел себе позже побиться головой об стену. Надо же быть таким идиотом — дать инвалиду пару почти новых джинсов вместо спортивных штанов на резинке, которые легко надеть одной рукой.

— Эй, — позвал Стив, и Баки немедленно шарахнулся в сторону. Раньше он не был настолько пугливым, к такому Баки нужно было еще привыкнуть. А для начала — научиться говорить мягче. — Разреши мне помочь.

Баки выплюнул воротник футболки.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — сообщил он, в голосе звучала очевидная угроза. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Я знаю, — Стив тут же пошел на попятную. — Но ты не обязан.

Он поднял руки, давая понять, что не собирается настаивать или подходить ближе без разрешения.

Баки на мгновение задумался, но очевидно решил не соглашаться на щедрое предложение.

— В этом деле мне помощь не нужна.

Не понять намек было невозможно, и Стив оставил Баки в покое.

В конце концов, он до сих пор был одет в одно-единственное полотенце. Переодеваться на глазах у других ему тоже было не впервой. Когда-то ему тоже приходилось жить в казарме с толпой других солдат.

Стив сбросил полотенце и натянул одежду прямо на влажную кожу, игнорируя неудобство. Застегнул рубашку и оставил ее навыпуск поверх штанов. В кои-то веки можно было обойтись без мундира, удушающего галстука и воротника-стойки.

— Ха! — торжествующе воскликнул Баки, наконец пропихнув в петлю несчастную пуговицу.

Почувствовав взгляд Стива, он поднял глаза. На лице появилось странное выражение — то ли боль, то ли ожидание наказания.

«Его беспокоит моя реакция», — наконец догадался Стив. Баки боялся, что на него разозлятся и накажут, даром, что речь шла о ерунде. Пришлось героически улыбнуться, скрывая грусть. Улыбка вышла кривоватой.

— Показал, кто тут главный, а? — Стив подмигнул и направился к выходу из спальни. — Пошли, купим тебе приличную обувь.

Запирая входную дверь, он думал о том, что все идет не так уж плохо. Рано или поздно Баки снова начнет ему доверять, сам Стив — привыкнет тому, что у него дома живет кот, и, может быть, они поговорят о Сахалине.

Так со стороны прикинуть — проще простого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Белая Королева от [Dima Ivanov](http://dimaiv-nov.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Ветераны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Между прочим, если вспоминать все идиотские поступки, когда-либо совершенные Стивом, привести в супермаркет пугливого охотничьего кота — это еще не самое страшное. В тот год, когда Баки пропал без вести, Стив сотворил такую херню, что его почти выгнали из армии с позором. Тогда полковник Дэнверс дала ему последний шанс, совершенно, к слову, незаслуженный, а потом в дело вмешался генерал Роджерс. Именно ему Стив был обязан своим нынешним положением в КНШ. Он честно воевал всю жизнь, но его карьера всегда оставалась в руках генерала Роджерса.

Ладно, если быть честными, то, что он натворил сегодня, даже по его меркам — глупость зашкаливающая.

Полная катастрофа.

«Сэм, — яростно настрочил Стив, — ты занят? Нужна помощь!»

«Вас понял, — тут же ответил Сэм. — Доложите ситуацию».

«Таргет на Четырнадцатой. Бывш КСС со мной. Запаниковал. Образцовый кандидат для проекта. БЛЯ! Кто-то вызвал охрану».

«ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ КОТА-ОХОТНИКА В ТАРГЕТ. ЕДУ. Даже не буду извиняться за капслок».

«Спс, — пальцы то и дело промахивались мимо клавиатуры. — Быстрее, пожалуйста».

________________________________  
Баки смутно помнил, как его занесло на эту полку, но теперь он трясся там, сжавшись в комок и прикрывая локтем голову.

Все, что он помнил — бесконечное муторное утро, Роджерс таскал его по каким-то делам. Сначала пришлось завтракать посреди толпы людей, сходя с ума от шума, мимо один за другим проезжали автомобили, вокруг был совершенно незнакомый город, к которому не удавалось толком принюхаться, какой-то мужчина, поинтересовавшийся у Стива, где тот служил, и апофеоз всего — двое человеческих детей, которые отказывались. Отпустить. Его. Долбанный. Хвост.

Баки в конце концов не выдержал — огрызнулся на них, обнажая клыки, из горла вырвалось низкое рычание. Один ребенок завизжал, другой бросился наутек и врезался в ряд блестящих мусорных бачков. Бачки с грохотом повалились на пол, дети в ужасе завыли, Роджерс удивленно вскрикнул — и это стало последней каплей.

Баки все испортил. Абсолютно все!

Сейчас до него никто не дотянется. Роджерс напрасно пытается уговорить его спуститься вниз. К орущим человеческим детям присоединились разъяренные родители, которые в свою очередь вызвали злобного охранника. Теперь он топтался под полкой и явно собирался вызвать полицию.

Полицейские терпеть не могли иметь дело с кошками, значит, наверняка вмешается ЦКК. Баки накажут за то, что он без намордника. Отправят обратно в питомник. Роджерсу тоже наверняка не поздоровится. Роджерса тоже могут арестовать.

Все плохо, все очень плохо, и Баки в этом виноват. Теперь он забился на полку под самым потолком, хотя Роджерс буквально умолял его спуститься. Потом даже приказал — будто до сих пор был старшим офицером, но Баки не обязан был его слушаться, он больше не в армии.

Он не в армии?

Почему-то эта мысль напугала еще больше. К общей панике добавилось странное чувство невесомости. Сейчас он свалится вниз или поплывет под потолком, как воздушный шарик, или свалится, а потом улетит. Пришлось укусить собственный хвост, чтобы заставить себя вернуться в реальность.

— Если вы не заставите своего кота спуститься оттуда и покинуть магазин, мне придется вызвать кошачий контроль.

— Повторяю, это совершенно необязательно, — процедил сквозь зубы Роджерс, даже сквозь пелену паники было очевидно, что его упрямство только усугубляет ситуацию. — Я видел, как это случилось. Дети приставали к коту даже после того, как я прямым текстом запретил им делать это.

— Ваш зверь не имел права огрызаться на них, — вмешался отец детей. На все аргументы Роджерса он реагировал пренебрежительным фырканьем. — Это маленькие дети!

— Дети, но не такие уж маленькие. В этом возрасте пора бы понимать, что не стоит тянуть незнакомого кота за хвост, — холодно ответил Роджерс. И поучительно добавил: — Дети, которых не учат проявлять уважение к границам других, вырастают хулиганами.

— Да как вы смеете?! — вскричала женщина, которая держала детей за запястья. Лицо ее было красным от злости.

— Сэр, предупреждаю вас в последний раз, — вмешался охранник. — Если вы не в состоянии справиться со своим котом, я позвоню в специальную службу. Не хочу лишний раз дергать полицейских.

— Вот и не надо никого дергать, — согласился Роджерс, и спор пошел по третьему кругу. Баки сильнее впился зубами в собственный хвост и зажмурился.

__________________________________________  
Охраннику уже осточертел этот спор, и Стиву, в общем, тоже. Когда говнюк предложил в следующий раз пристегивать к ошейнику поводок, чтобы стаскивать непослушного кота с полок, Стив едва удержался, чтобы не дать ему по морде. Эти мудаки ни черта не понимают, Баки — не животное. Его просто напугали, не исключено, что он словил паническую атаку, и разговоры о поводках, намордниках и кошачьем контроле ни хрена не помогали.

— У вас все хорошо, капитан Роджерс?

Увидев Сэма, который как раз заворачивал за угол, Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец-то, блин.

— Так точно, майор, — отозвался Стив, щелкнув каблуками в знак приветствия. На Сэме был синий мундир ВВС, фуражка и все прочие атрибуты. — Прошу прощения, сэр, гражданские лица напугали моего КСС.

Он небрежно кивнул на возмущенное семейство, всем своим видом выражая недовольство их неумением вести себя в обществе. Играть «плохого копа» ему было не впервой.

— Я вижу, — Сэм кивнул и по очереди смерил всех четверых внимательным взглядом. Потом снял фуражку и пристроил ее под мышкой. Сама вежливость — всегда «хороший коп». — Гражданские лица пострадали?

— Мэм? — Стив настойчиво вскинул подбородок в сторону краснолицей мамаши и ее сердитого мужа, которые на всякий случай прижали мальчиков поближе к себе.

— А, понятно, — Сэм опустился на колени рядом с мальчиками. — Как дела, солдаты?

«Солдаты» к этому времени успели заскучать — драматический момент остался позади, взрослые потеряли к ним интерес — и теперь оба ерзали, им не терпелось отправиться на поиски новых приключений.

— Отлично! — радостно сообщил один из них. Очевидно то, что пряталось за рядом подушек где-то под потолком, уже не пугало его. — Эйден врезался в мусорки!

Эйден взвизгнул от восторга и расхохотался, а Стив с беспокойством покосился на верхнюю полку — резкий звук мог заставить кота сорваться с места. Но кусок пятнистого хвоста по-прежнему торчал между двумя подушками. На одной красовалась надпись «Мы — супергерои», а на другой изобразили мультяшную собаку в красных очках. Что та, что другая — на редкость безвкусные.

— Да, — мамашу явно взволновало спокойное обращение Сэма и здравые ответы детей, — их напугали по полусмерти.

Дети захихикали и начали толкать друг друга в бок — их ужасно насмешила мысль, что можно испугаться мусорных бачков, кроме того, появился отличный повод похвастаться своей храбростью человеку в красивом мундире.

— Я понимаю ситуацию, — Сэм поднялся, открыто улыбнувшись женщине, и та смущенно заправила прядь волос за ухо.

Вот поэтому Стив вызвал именно Сэма. Он излучал очарование и уверенность в себе, мягкая темная кожа буквально светилась, улыбка освещала все вокруг. И даже крошечный зазор между передними зубами добавлял ему привлекательности. Тот милый изъян, который делает красоту только совершеннее.

Сэм мгновенно становился душой любой компании, а вот Стив так и не научился общаться с людьми. Хотя много лет командовал солдатами, а теперь вообще работал пиарщиком в КНШ. Кроме того, Сэм точно не полез бы в драку с охранником, что в разы снижало шансы приезда полиции.

— Мне очень жаль, что один из наших военных активов напугал детей, — Сэм шагнул назад, когда дети, наконец вырвавшись на свободу, начали пихать друг друга обратно на поваленные мусорные бачки. — Желаете, чтобы я открыл соответствующее дело в Министерстве обороны?

— Министерство о… о, это совершенно необязательно, — мужчина выпятил впалую грудь, не сводя глаз с медалей на груди Сэма. — Что поделать, мальчишки есть мальчишки.

Жизненная философия хулиганов. Стив подумал, что Сэм появился очень вовремя, иначе этому недогерою он бы тоже врезал.

Смех Сэма рассыпался звоном колокольчиков.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

Женщина разочаровано вздохнула, понимая, что конфликт исчерпан, но напоследок все-таки сказала гадость:

— На будущее: прежде чем выпускать ваше животное на улицу, убедитесь, что можете его контролировать.

— Да, мэм, — Сэм так вежливо раскланялся с ней на прощание, что женщина уходила с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. Мальчики рванули вперед, восторженно обсуждая, как «круто» это было и «видал его зубищи? вооот такенные!»

Сэм повернулся к охраннику, сияя той же дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Дальше мы справимся сами, — его голос буквально источал дружелюбие. — Спасибо, что удержали ситуацию под контролем до моего прихода.

— Ага, — растерянно согласился охранник. Видно было, что его раздирают противоречивые желания: разобраться с нарушителями спокойствия и подчиниться приказу офицера. — Эм, да, конечно. Разумеется. Благодарю. Спасибо, сэр.

Сэм помахал ему на прощание и проводил взглядом, но стоило охраннику скрыться за углом, Стиву прилетело кулаком в плечо. Не больно, но ощутимо, намекая, что за этот спектакль он останется здорово должен.

— Какого хрена, Роджерс, — прошипел Сэм.

— Погоди, прежде чем ты…

— Стоп. Вот просто — остановись. Я все бросил и рванул спасать твою задницу в собственный законный выходной, а ты собрался оправдываться? Объясни толком, что за хрень тут происходит, а потом… мать твою, это он?

Стив резко обернулся, но заметил только глаза, оскаленные клыки и торчащие уши Баки — тот явно злился, но не настолько, чтобы вылезать из-за подушек.

— Эй, парень, — тихонько позвал Стив. — Ты, это… Ты спуститься оттуда не хочешь?

— Он смотрит на меня, Роджерс. Чего он на меня уставился?

— Ну… — начал было Стив, однако аргументы умерли, не родившись — Баки действительно не отводил взгляда от Сэма.

Потому что Баки — охотничий кот Стива. Внезапно паззл сошелся, вдруг до Стива дошло, насколько тяжелым должен был показаться Баки этот день.

Едва проснувшись, он обследовал весь этаж вокруг квартиры Стива, а может быть и весь дом. Он настороженно вертел головой, когда они ехали в машине. Так порой вели себя ребята, недавно вернувшиеся с войны — высматривали вокруг взрывные устройства. Его уши дергались из стороны в сторону, он пытался одновременно следить за всем помещением закусочной во время завтрака; стук поставленной на стол тарелки или упавших вилок заставлял его вздрагивать. На парковке к ним подошел парень и с отчетливым русским акцентом поинтересовался, где служил Стив. Тогда даже не пришло в голову задуматься об этом, Стив больше думал о том, как ответить на его искреннее, сердечное «спасибо». Только теперь он вспомнил, что Баки загородил его плечом, готовый в любую минуту оттеснить назад и закрыть собой.

Чем дальше они отходили от дома, тем с большей настороженностью Баки смотрел по сторонам. Он очевидно понятия не имел, как защищать Стива в мирной жизни, поэтому его так напугали дети, от которых нельзя было «защищаться». А тут еще Сэм шутливо врезал Стиву по плечу — это было воспринято как угроза, и теперь так долго сдерживаемая агрессия могла обрушиться прямо на Сэма.

— Ой, бля, — простонал Стив.

— Чертовски верно подмечено.

— Баки, это майор Уилсон.

Стив положил руки Сэму на плечи и притянул его поближе. Баки ошарашенно моргнул, его хвост ходил из стороны в сторону. Очевидно, услышанное противоречило картине мира, которую Баки успел составить.

Для надежности Стив прижался еще ближе, и Сэм ощутимо напрягся от такого пристального внимания.

— Он мой хороший друг. Мы проводим вместе много времени. Ты чувствовал его запах у меня дома?

— Ты привел его к себе домой?! — шепотом рявкнул Сэм, при этом оставаясь неподвижным, будто Баки был хищником, который видит добычу только в движении, как тираннозавр.

— Сэм, давай потом поругаемся? — процедил сквозь зубы Стив. От слишком широкой улыбки у него сводило челюсть.

Зрачки Баки сузились, он втянул носом воздух, потом вскинул голову.

— Так точно, сэр.

Свалившись с полки, Баки тяжело приземлился на три конечности. Подняться на ноги ему оказалось непросто — для равновесия не хватало еще одной руки.

Наконец Баки стал прямо, и на его лице немедленно отразилось чувство вины. Он уставился в пол и прижал уши.

— Я… прошу прощения за свое поведение, сэр.

Поколебавшись, Стив все же отступил от Сэма и облегченно выдохнул.

— Эй, я говорил тебе. Пока что мы учимся.

— Я провалил задание, — Баки ковырял пол носком потрепанного ботинка. Одного из тех, которые на прощание подарили ему в ЦКК. И на нем по-прежнему была одежда Стива.

— Не совсем, — Стив ободряюще улыбнулся. — Позавтракать нам удалось хорошо.

Посреди разбросанных декоративных подушек Баки выглядел таким маленьким и несчастным, что хотелось сгрести его в охапку и вынести из магазина на руках.

— Пойдем домой, а? — глаза Баки сощурились в недоумении, пришлось уточнить: — Ко мне в квартиру? Идем?

Но тут вмешался Сэм:

— Эй, чувак, я не оставлю тебя разбираться с этим в одиночку.

— На самом деле ты не обязан…

— Стив! Твой кошак чуть меня не сожрал! — и потом добавил, словно без того проблем было мало: — Я пойду с вами.

__________________________  
Назло всему миру Баки свернулся калачиком на заднем сидении и отказался пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Этот майор Уилсон не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Кто дал ему право бить Роджерса так, что тот аж подпрыгнул? С какого перепугу он называет его просто «Стивом»?

И заявляет, что Баки «чуть его не сожрал» — насколько тупым надо быть, чтобы придумать такое?

Баки зло выдохнул и уставился Уилсону прямо в затылок.

Он никогда не ел людей. Вот убить может, да, это запросто.

__________________________________  
— Никогда не понимал, зачем селиться на пятом этаже, если принципиально не пользуешься лифтами? — ныл Сэм, топая в нескольких шагах позади. — Или в этом секрет твоей шикарной формы? Поддерживаешь на бесплатном тренажере каждый день?

— Это полезно для сердца.

Пакеты с покупками пришлось тащить Стиву. Хорошо, что Сэм согласился пробить их в кассе, пока Стив отводил Баки в машину. По крайней мере удалось выбрать одежду, а вот до стеллажей с обувью они так и не добрались.

Баки отказался садиться впереди, вместо этого он забрался назад и занял собой все заднее сидение. Стив поначалу слегка растерялся, но потом заметил, каким взглядом Баки смотрит на Сэма, и решил, что выяснение отношений стоит оставить на потом.

Теперь же Баки поднимался впереди, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. С тех пор как они вышли из магазина, он так и шел — на несколько шагов впереди, совсем как в армии, когда был глазами и ушами Стива. Хотя еще утром робко плелся сзади, как домашний кот.

Зато теперь он рыскал туда-сюда, тщательно принюхиваясь ко всем запахам. Ему приходилось останавливаться на лестничных площадках, чтобы не слишком обгонять Стива и Сэма. Режим охотника. Хотелось только надеяться, что Баки сумеет выйти из него до очередного столкновения с Сэмом. На Сахалине он убивал солдат противника голыми руками, Стив видел не раз, а теперь Сэму досталось то же пристальное внимание, с каким Баки когда-то следил за террористами РНС.

Дождавшись, пока Стив откроет дверь, Баки тут же проскользнул внутрь, только хвост мелькнул. Очевидно, переключился в режим разведчика. Теперь не успокоится, пока не проверит все помещения и не перенюхает все запахи, особое внимание уделив входам-выходам. На Сахалине он вел себя точно так же.

Проходя мимо кухни, Стив поставил на стол красно-белый пакет с продуктами.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сообщил он Сэму.

Тот недовольно нахмурился, но решил не спорить и присел за кухонную стойку.

Стив направился в гостиную.

— Баки? — позвал он, и Баки тут же высунулся из гостевой спальни. — Нашел там что-нибудь?

— Сумку, которую вам дали в форте МакНейр. Больше ничего, — негромко отчитался Баки. 

Он до сих пор чувствовал себя слегка не своей тарелке, однако хвост висел спокойно.

— На самом деле, это твоя комната, — глаза Баки удивленно расширились. — Пойдем, покажу.

Спальня для гостей в квартире Стива ничем не отличалась от стандартной гостевой спальни. Удобная кровать, на которой никто никогда не спал, лишняя мебель, компьютер — Стив им отродясь не пользовался — и шкаф, забитый зимней одеждой. У стены свалены гири, купленные по случаю, но так и не пригодившиеся, рядом комод, который неизвестно когда успел забиться всяким хламом. И еще шкаф с книгами. Рядом стояли два стула от кухонного уголка, заваленные разными деталями обмундирования.

— Это твоя комната, — повторил Стив. Баки огляделся по сторонам, оценивая помещение с новой точки зрения. — Пока мы не приведем в порядок казармы в форте МакНейр. Прости за бардак, я нечасто приглашаю гостей.

Брови Баки сошлись на переносице.

— Вы не просто так вытащили именно меня.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

— Эм, да, верно.

Пакеты с покупками были свалены на кровать, после чего Стив героически сгреб свое барахло со стульев. В комоде тоже придется убраться.

— Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, если ты не против.

Пока Стив пытался собрать свою одежду, Баки молча подпирал плечом дверной косяк. 

Может быть, не стоило пока поднимать эту тему. Проект помощи бывшим КСС, пафосные речи о том, что Баки может сделать для других котов — все это очень важно и срочно, но не настолько. Сегодня он явно слишком расстроен из-за срыва.

Одна проблема за раз, Роджерс.

— Ладно, может для начала устроишься здесь? Поройся в пакетах, поснимай ценники. Выбери, что больше нравится. Там куча всего, что не пригодится прямо сейчас. Рядовая Лорейн упаковала сюда же посуду и прочее. В казармах у тебя будет собственная кухня, но пока что имеет смысл пользоваться тем, что есть у меня.

Стив поймал себя на том, что бестолково суетится, пытаясь убрать все и сразу. Баки смотрел поверх его головы и, похоже, думал о чем-то своем.

— Ладно. Пойду пока, проведаю майора Уилсона, как он там. Посмотри, что мы тебе купили. Если чего-то не хватает — дай знать. Я попозже навещу тебя, тогда расскажешь.

Куча собранного барахла оказалась чуть ли не выше Стива ростом. Кое-как протащившись через гостиную, Стив вывалил ее на кровать в своей спальне и отправился на кухню к Сэму.  
Тот сидел, небрежно облокотившись на стойку, и, увидев Стива, толкнул в его сторону стакан с водой.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?

Стакан наполовину опустел быстрее, чем Стив успел об этом подумать. После чего он выдохнул и свалился на барный стул.

— Нужно будет отнести такой Баки. А мне надо выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

Намек понят не был. Сэм пихнул Стива локтем в бок.

— Итак, я жажду услышать подробности. Чтоб знать, с чем придется иметь дело.

Голова вдруг показалась неимоверно тяжелой. Стив уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и застонал.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, как мы поймали Золу?

— Не припомню, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Хотя я определенно об этом читал. И при чем тут КСС, которого ты приволок к себе домой?

— Это мой КСС, — уточнил Стив. — Баки был со мной на Сахалине, в той операции мы участвовали вместе. Он спас меня во время взрыва. Если б не он, я бы из той дыры вообще не выбрался.

— Вот как, — тон Сэма немедленно смягчился. — Это твой кот-охотник. Неудивительно, что он так ревностно тебя охраняет. Кстати, а ему не положено ходить в наморднике?

Стив гордо ухмыльнулся. Сэм, конечно, не одобрит, ну и наплевать.

— Как только мы выбрались из приюта, я выбросил эту дрянь в помойку у ближайшей заправки.

Сэм скептически поднял брови, однако о последствиях нарушения закона напоминать не стал.

— А твои казармы в МакНейре оказались не достроены, поэтому ты привел его сюда, — подытожил Сэм. — Но у него не оказалось одежды, поэтому всего сутки спустя ты не придумал ничего умнее, чем потащить кота-охотника, которого много лет тренировали убивать и неизвестно сколько продержали в питомнике, в супермаркет с ничего не подозревающими людьми.

— Ну, ты так это описываешь…

Чтобы не продолжать фразу, Стив вновь потянулся за стаканом. В конце концов, ему и правда хотелось пить.

— Звездно-полосатый…

— Не называй меня так! — возмутился Стив, и Сэм рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, чувак, я понял, — этот добрый человек все-таки решил пощадить его. — Я в курсе, что эти коты спасли больше наших ребят, чем какие-то крикливые гражданские. Надо отдать им должное. Может быть, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сумеет достойно их вознаградить.

Сэм замолчал, устремив на столешницу невидящий взгляд.  
Они долго сидели рядом, в тишине, неторопливо потягивая холодную воду.

Сэм прервал молчание первым, и по его глазам Стив понял, что сейчас услышит что-то очень неприятное.

— Послушай, переключиться бывает непросто всем нам. Многое приходится носить в себе годами. Самое сложное: решить, что из своего прошлого стоит помнить, а что — лучше оставить позади. О чем стоит рассказывать другим, — он многозначительно покосился на стакан Стива, — а что — утопить от греха подальше.

Стив нахмурился.

— Мы сейчас говорим обо мне или о котах?

Одно дело, когда его дружески поддразнивают за то, что слишком рано вывел Баки на улицу, и совсем другое — выслушивать лекцию по психологии.

— А к чему ты спрашиваешь? Слишком знакомо звучит, да? — Сэм невесело хмыкнул и тут же сменил тему. — Такова жизнь, чувак. Сегодня ты, значит, руководишь двумя подразделениями и пытаешься уничтожить одного из самых опасных людей в России, а завтра почти ввязываешься в драку с охранником супермаркета за декоративные подушки.

Стив фыркнул, оценив юмор ситуации, и атмосфера разрядилась. Некоторое время он любовался на столешницу, пытаясь сообразить, что хочет услышать от него Сэм, но быстро сдался.

— Справедливости ради — дело было не в подушках.

Неуклюжее оправдание вызвало у Сэма улыбку.

— Так что нет, проблема не только в тебе. Вам обоим здорово досталось на службе. Кажется, кое-кто просто до сих пор пытается защищать одного глупого солдата пехоты.

— Глупого капитана пехоты, вообще-то. Ну спасибо за комплимент, майор Уилсон.

Сэм кивнул.

— Ты сам это сказал. Может быть, тебе стоит объяснить ему, как себя вести в общественных местах, прежде чем вы снова отправитесь по магазинам.

Стив отвел взгляд. Пожалуй, не стоило рассказывать о том, что Баки решил добровольно отправиться в Красную комнату. Намеки Сэма были вполне прозрачны, если он узнает, что Баки хотел умереть, вряд ли его мнение изменится к лучшему. Баки просто нужно больше пространства, больше подсказок, больше времени, больше терпения. Больше, чем мог бы дать ему Стив.

Он вытер со лба несуществующий пот. А сегодня ведь только суббота.

— Я проверю, как он там, — тихо сказал Стив.

Налив воды в чистый стакан, он отправился в комнату Баки.

Баки свернулся в клубок прямо в центре кровати, уткнувшись макушкой в сумку. Вокруг валялись пакеты с вещами.

Дыхание было быстрым, но ровным, рука под головой, хвост мирно обвивал ноги. Стив аккуратно поставил стакан с водой на тумбочку и на цыпочках вернулся к двери.

Баки многое пережил, будучи солдатом, но после этого ему еще пришлось выживать на улице в роли дикого кота. Нетрудно было представить: нищета, постоянные нарушения законов, потому что иначе просто не выжить, загаженные общежития и уличные войны. И это только вершина айсберга, малая часть того, с чем приходилось справляться бывшему КСС, у которого осталась всего одна рука. Звучало как ночной кошмар, у Стива отнюдь не было уверенности, что он способен помочь Баки сбросить с плеч этот груз.

В последний раз посмотрев на спящего кота, Стив тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь. По крайней мере, Баки удалось заснуть, значит, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. С ним все будет хорошо — Стив поклялся себе в этом. Ради себя самого. За Баки было просто-напросто страшно. Если с ним опять что-нибудь случится, Стив не сможет с этим жить.

_______________________________  
Еще не открыв глаза, Баки озадачился привычным вопросом — где он? В этот раз воспоминания пришли быстрее, и он сел на кровати.

— Капитан?

Голос Роджерса звучал где-то неподалеку, хотя дверь в комнату оказалась закрытой. Новая одежда (новая одежда Баки?) так и лежала в пакетах. Спортивный костюм и прочее явно никто не трогал. Никто не заходил в комнату… или все-таки заходил? На тумбочке обнаружился стакан с водой, которого совершенно точно не было там раньше.

Баки выскользнул из кровати и неслышно подошел к двери. Судя по всему, его разбудило как раз то, что дверь закрылась. Тихо прокравшись по коридору, он остановился почти у входа в гостиную, откуда доносились негромкие голоса Роджерса и майора Уилсона.

— Стив, — голос Уилсона был низким и глубоким. — Мы с тобой договорились, что больше никаких инцидентов не будет, и все-таки. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь на ночь…

Вопрос повис в воздухе, и Баки закусил нижнюю губу.

— Все будет хорошо, — успокоил Роджерс, ну разумеется, когда это он говорил что-то другое. — Спасибо, что помог нам сегодня. В смысле, я тебе по гроб жизни обязан.

— Ладно, ладно. Если что — звони, не стесняйся, — майор Уилсон, очевидно, закончил с дружеской поддержкой и перешел к сарказму. — Думаешь, чем девяносто девять процентов времени занимаются спасатели ВВС? Спасают всяких бестолковых «земноводных».

Судя по шутливому тону, эта тема поднималась в их разговорах регулярно. Однако затем последовала долгая пауза.

Баки заглянул в гостиную. Майор Уилсон положил темную ладонь на щеку Роджерса и немного постоял так прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Заперев дверь на задвижку, Роджерс прислонился к ней лбом, очевидно пытаясь прободать ее насквозь — от напряжения на шее проступили вены.

— Капитан?

— Бля!

Роджерс обернулся так резко, что ударился локтем о дверную ручку и вскрикнул от боли. 

Нет, ну вот как? Как этот человек до сих пор жив?

— Блин, Баки, Господи! — он стиснул ударенный локоть и старательно перевел дыхание. — Надо повесить на тебя колокольчик.

— Я все равно смогу подобраться бесшумно, — Баки ухмыльнулся было, но потом осознал, что грубо нарушил субординацию и пошел на попятную: — Я имел в виду… это. Можете повесить, если хотите. Сэр.

Роджерс краснел моментально.

— Нет уж, — неловко пробормотал он, и добавил уже громче: — Ты проголодался? Я вот слона готов съесть. Нужно срочно заказать обед. Предлагаю бургеры. Тебе чизбургеры нравятся? Думаю, что да. Мясо там отличное. Уверен, что тебе можно такое есть.

Баки кивнул — спорить не было смысла, он и вправду проголодался. Роджерс тараторил слишком быстро, раньше за ним такого не водилось.

Пока Баки размышлял об этом, Роджерс уже закончил звонок и сунул телефон обратно в карман.

— Вот и все, — провозгласил он. Похоже, успешно реализованная идея его немного успокоила. — Бургеры уже в пути. Присядем, если хочешь.

Баки двинулся было к креслу, на котором спал предыдущую ночь, но остановился на полпути. Здесь сидел Уилсон, оставив за собой аромат корицы и шелка. Пришлось сесть на диван. Роджерс устроился на другом конце. Он явно пытался расслабиться — пристроил ладони на коленях и откинулся назад, но потом снова выпрямился с недовольным лицом. Ему определенно было не по себе — настолько, что ни разговаривать, ни даже смотреть на Баки он не собирался.

Его что-то беспокоило, и сильно. Сердце билось слишком быстро, в воздухе плыл запах тревоги. Учуяв его, Баки тоже занервничал — трудно было оставаться спокойным.

— Капитан, с вами все хорошо?

— Со мной? Да, Бак. Со мной все в порядке, просто… — Роджерс все-таки покосился в его сторону, — просто хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

— О Сахалине.

Роджерс на мгновение застыл, но потом все же откинулся на подушки, будто заставив себя расслабиться.

— О Сахалине, — он кивнул. — Ты слышал, как я разговаривал об этом с майором Уилсоном?

— Да, сэр, — Баки на всякий случай подтянул колени к груди. Так было спокойнее, — прямо перед тем, как заснул.

Роджерс кивнул снова. Однако он не спешил продолжать разговор. В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, и висело оно довольно долго, пока Роджерс не откинул голову на подушки и не уставился в потолок. Похоже, он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Баки.

— Однако, если тебе сложно говорить об этом, то не стоит пока.

Смысл фразы был не совсем понятен, но в голосе Роджерса слышалось напряжение. Баки положил подбородок на колени.

— Говорить об этом не сложно. Просто опасно.

— Опасно? — на лице Роджерса отразилось удивление, затем он нахмурился. — Почему?

Баки открыл было рот, но в голове всплыло предупреждение Брока.

— Вы знаете, что случилось с капитаном Уордом, сэр?

Вопрос показался неожиданным, Роджерс моргнул — так люди обычно делали, когда пытались переключиться с одной мысли на другую.

— Я читал его отчет. Он не пострадал, пока лифт ехал наверх из той дыры. С тех пор мы не встречались. К тому времени, как я очнулся в лазарете, его и других солдат Страйка уже отправили домой. Если он до сих пор не ушел в отставку, я смогу его найти.

— Хм, — неопределенно сказал Баки. Итак, Роджерс не видел его с тех пор, как они расстались у лифта. — А что с Золой?

— Засекречено, — на автомате отозвался Роджерс. — В смысле, я правда не знаю. А если бы и знал, не имел бы права рассказывать. Слышал, что ЦРУ забрали его себе для допроса. Но с тех пор — тишина. Суда не было, о его смерти тоже не сообщалось. Я пытался выяснить несколько раз, но моего уровня доступа даже близко недостаточно.

Баки снова кивнул. Ему стало откровенно плохо при мысли о том, что Золу так надежно спрятали. Будто его никогда не существовало. Откуда-то было известно, что эта скрытность — именно то, что нужно Золе, он как плесень, растущая в темноте. Кажется, будь Зола на свободе, это пугало бы меньше — тогда на него могли бы по крайней мере охотиться.

— А Брок здесь, в Вашингтоне, если тебе интересно, — внезапно сказал Роджерс, будто только что решил выдать эту информацию. — Для него тогда все кончилось благополучно. Теперь работает в службе безопасности.

Баки поднял на него взгляд.

— Зачем мне это знать? Сэр.

— Думал, тебе интересно, что с ним случилось. Вы вроде как были… — Роджерс пожевал губами, потом выбрал: — близки или что-то вроде того.

Баки собрался было объявить, что ему все равно, и его отношения с Броком никак нельзя было назвать «близкими», но потом задумался. Брок здесь, в Вашингтоне? Какое интересное совпадение, с учетом того, что Баки сюда вообще не собирался. Если появится еще и капитан Уорд — все это явно неспроста.

И Баки придется бежать, с лицензией или без нее.

Хотя… он посмотрел на другой конец дивана. Несмотря ни на что, нежный бутон доверия к Роджерсу рос в его груди, и когда тот наконец повернул голову, этот бутон начал раскрываться. Они встретились глазами через невидимую пропасть. И впервые со времен Сахалина Баки пришло в голову, что кто-то может поверить в его историю.

— Вы помните бункер Золы, — для начала следовало прощупать почву, — ту подземную комнату с серверами?

— Это был теплоотвод от старого ядерного реактора, — уточнил Стив. — Который раньше был в дыре.

— Ха, — ухо Баки раздраженно щелкнуло. Он достаточно хорошо знал остров, на Сахалине никогда не строили ядерные реакторы. — Когда мы были там, капитан Уорд и Брок отвели Золу в лифт. Вы не помните этого, верно?

— Да, — без колебаний согласился Роджерс. — А откуда ты знаешь?

Баки придержал свой хвост за кончик, чтобы тот не выдавал его волнения.

— Может быть, это прозвучит… странно. Зола вас отравил.

Губы Роджерса сжались в линию. С минуту он обдумывал слова Баки, затем все же кивнул:

— Допустим. Психотропное вещество? Когда он успел его выпустить? Из шприца? Баллончика?

— Из собственного лица, — сказал Баки, и брови Роджерса поползли вверх. — Капитан, когда Зола вошел в лифт, он что-то сделал со своим лицом. Оно будто открылось или превратилось во что-то. То ли длинный шип, то ли щупальце вылетело из его лица и ударило вас прямо в бедро.

Баки кивнул на то место, где под брюками прятался шрам.

— Что? — на лице Роджерса появилась скептическая улыбка, но она выглядела какой-то неуверенной, даже болезненной, будто что-то внутри него знало — Баки говорит правду. — Черт побери, как такое вообще может быть?

— Я говорю, что он не человек, — против воли вспоминался дикий страх, охвативший его при виде Золы, сладковатый запах яда. — Я стоял совсем рядом и вырвал шип почти сразу. Он сломался у меня в зубах. Однако Зола достал Уорда в лифте, потому что Брок… — Баки поморщился. В это люди точно не поверят. — Брок сказал, что он ударил Золу ножом — несколько раз, в горло и в грудь. Но Зола даже не обратил на это внимания. Ему это никак не помешало. Брок сказал, у Золы много щупалец, слишком много, чтобы кто-то один мог справиться со всеми. Брок пытался убить его голыми руками, но капитан Уорд остановил его. Не просто остановил — угрожал застрелить за нападение на заключенного. А потом они выбрались на поверхность, и капитан Уорд сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Брок говорил, что пытался объяснить все это людям. Не знаю, кому именно, в любом случае, ему никто не поверил. Уорд узнал об этом и пригрозил рассказать старшим офицерам, что Брок напал на важного заключенного. Поэтому он предупредил меня и убрался оттуда подальше.

Роджерс прижал ладони к глазам и медленно качал головой, пока Баки рассказывал свою историю. Потом история закончилась, и некоторое время они молчали, не глядя друг на друга. Дыхания Роджерса не было слышно — такое ощущение, что он специально старался не дышать, чтоб не мешать информации уложиться в голове.

Тишина казалась невыносимой. Баки наверняка облажался. Зря доверился инстинкту — Роджерс не заслуживал доверия так же, как все остальные. Он решит, что Баки свихнулся — необходимость все время сдерживаться, строгая дисциплина и наконец потеря руки свели его с ума.

Блядь.

— Вы не верите мне, — голос был едва слышен даже ему самому. — Не верите, сэр.

Роджерс немедленно вскинулся.

— Я верю тебе. Я не все помню, но… — он поднял голову и наконец встретился взглядом с Баки, — я тебе верю.

Баки сглотнул — это было непросто осознать.

— Это… это еще не все.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — с горечью согласился Роджерс.

— Брок рассказывал. Когда Уорд перестал быть Уордом, он больше не сопротивлялся. И сказал что-то странное. То же самое я слышал от русского кота, которого убил там.

Баки посмотрел на уцелевшую руку и сжал кулак. У того русского были необычные перчатки с металлическими когтями. Каково это — носить оружие на кончиках пальцев? Люди и так считали боевых котов чем-то вроде пулеметов, к которым по недоразумению пришили яйца. Кота в РНС явно готовили, чтобы воевать против КСС США.

Баки вдруг очнулся — и понял, что от него все еще ждут продолжения.

— Он сказал: «Хайль гидра».

— Хайль… гидра? — медленно повторил Роджерс. Губы его скривились, будто фраза была противной на вкус.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали об этом? Знаете, что это значит?

В какой-то момент Баки испугался, что Роджерс скажет «да».

— Нет, — Роджерс пожал плечами. — Но я знаю одного человека, который мог бы ответить на твой вопрос. Он, точнее, она может знать что-нибудь и о Золе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив в форме от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/156780939770/speed-sketch-commission-for-resiononao3-check-out)  
> 


	9. Шпионские игры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Кто-кто? — рассеянно переспросила Наташа через плечо, пока эскалатор вез их на первый этаж.

— Ну же, Нат, — похоже, предполагалось, что Стив удивится ее внезапной забывчивости, но его не так легко было сбить с толку. — Лидер Русских Народных Сил, вдохновитель семи из десяти самых жутких терактов в мире. Пять лет назад его захватили в бункере капитан Грант Уорд и капитан Стивен Роджерс, я еще орден за это получил… — обычно после этой фразы ему напоминали, что орденов было два.

Однако в этот раз Наташа не стала ему подыгрывать и промолчала. И только когда они почти доехали до низа, наконец-то сподобилась обернуться.

— И с чего ты решил, что я знаю, где его держат?

— Я имел в виду… — инстинкт требовал не обсуждать секретную информацию в общественном месте. Но потом вспомнилась неуверенность Баки — ему потребовалось собрать всю свою храбрость, чтобы доверить кому-то эту тайну. — Ну, да? Ты ведь секретный агент, не так ли?

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы, капитан, — легкомысленно ответила Наташа. — Я работаю в администрации.

Администрация. Как же. На прошлой неделе это были финансы, а накануне — «другой часовой пояс». Разумеется, это была игра, но сегодня у Стива не было настроения играть.

— Не кокетничай, Романова, — Наташа заметно напряглась, почувствовав, что тон разговора изменился. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Они остановились возле фонтана. Наташа, прищурившись, оглядела атриум.

— Вот почему ты позвал меня на ланч в торговый центр? Боишься, что кто-нибудь может подслушать нашу беседу?

— А мне стоит бояться?

Наташа моргнула, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что ему наконец-то удалось застать ее врасплох. Потом ее губы медленно расплылись в улыбке.

— Для того, кто терпеть не может всякие шпионские дела, ты неплохо маскируешься, Роджерс.

— Расскажи мне о Золе, — негромко, но настойчиво потребовал Стив. — Я бы никогда не нашел Баки в Красной комнате, если бы ты не привела меня прямо к нему. Ты знаешь о том, что творится вокруг, явно больше, чем хочешь показать.

— Дело Золы проходит под грифом «совершенно секретно», — напомнила Наташа. Замечание о Красной комнате она успешно проигнорировала. — Ты не пробовал обратиться к директору Коулсону?

А это сбило с толку уже Стива.

— При чем тут Коулсон? Это дело разве имеет отношение к ЩИТу? — кусочки паззла вдруг встали на свои места. — Ты с ними! Ты работаешь в ЩИТе, — гнев немедленно ударил в голову. Стив не привык к тому, что его предают. — Именно ты рассказала им о моем проекте для бывших КСС.

Наташа тряхнула рыжими кудрями, будто поправляя прическу.

— Близко, но не совсем. Я ничего не могу рассказать тебе о Золе. Хотя о Гидре… — Наташа замерла на миг, будто выключателем щелкнули, и включилась уже в другом амплуа. Она пропихнула руку Стиву под локоть и повисла на нем всем телом.

— Роджерс, мне хочется хоть на денек забыть о диетах. Поможешь, а? Прямо чувствую себя горячим крендельком.

Стив привычно включился в игру и потащил Наташу за собой вглубь атриума, изображая гордого своими достижениями спортсмена. Кто бы ни посмотрел на них — увидит молодую пару, которая наслаждается воскресным днем. Из внезапной перемены можно было сделать два вывода: кто-то начал смотреть на них слишком пристально и — сюрприз — Наташа тоже не хочет, чтобы ее узнали. Радоваться было особо нечему, но тот факт, что Наташа обманывает не его одного, несколько успокаивал.

Что ж, Стив сам виноват, что доверился шпионке. Знал ведь, что они не друзья. Он засмеялся неизвестно над чем, поддерживая спектакль, Наташа тоже захихикала и потянулась к его телефону. Стив нажал на значок Here Kitty, внезапно испугавшись, что кто-нибудь мог добраться до Баки.

А ведь только воскресенье. Думать об одной проблеме за раз пока определенно не получалось.

_________________________________________________  
Баки было скучно до тошноты.

Роджерс сказал, что уходит на два часа, а прошел только один. Хотя куда там — всего-то сорок пять минут, судя по часам над плитой. За это время Баки успел принять душ и обойти все здание (в очередной раз). По телевизору показывали какое-то глупое шоу про полицейского. Кот, который сопровождал его, похоже, вообще не умел ходить на двух ногах. Баки выключил эту чушь пять минут спустя.

Вчера они наконец-то поговорили откровенно, но после этого в воздухе повисла напряженная тишина. Хорошо еще, что скоро принесли еду и у них появилось, чем заняться. Потом Роджерс разобрал пакеты у Баки на кровати, комментируя каждую вещь, будто Баки идиот и туговат на оба уха.

Теперь у Баки была четко обозначенная цель, и все встало на свои места. Вовсе не обязательно служить в армии, чтобы понимать: Роджерса нельзя отпускать ни на шаг, он совершенно не в состоянии защитить себя. Баки знает, как это сделать, даже не будучи КСС официально.

И он без подсказок способен найти дырку в трусах, сделанную специально для кошачьего хвоста. С ума сойти, трусы для котов. Без Роджерса никогда б не догадался.

Единственное, что оставалось непонятным — почему Роджерс потащился неизвестно куда без сопровождения. Он провисел на телефоне все утро, а потом заявил, что отправляется на встречу с другом. На прощание он включил телевизор и велел Баки чувствовать себя как дома.

Взгляд снова упал на часы. Сорок девять минут. Баки бессильно зарычал в потолок. Он не привык сидеть без дела. В армии их не оставляли в покое ни на минуту, в общагах для диких лентяи тоже долго не задерживались. Карпов всем находил работу: забрать откуда-нибудь сумку, напасть на кого-нибудь из-за угла, перепрятать оружие, выследить человека. Вот кто по-настоящему ценил умения бывших боевых котов, гражданским не понять.

Баки скатился с дивана, но неудачно — опять потерял равновесие на трех конечностях. К счастью, наблюдать за ним было некому. Встал на ноги, от души зевнул, распушив хвост, и направился на кухню в поисках еды. В последнее время Роджерс кормил его регулярно, непроходящее ощущение голода слегка поутихло, но прямо сейчас казалось, что завтрак был слишком давно. Капитан же предложил ему чувствовать себя как дома и, выходя, даже кивнул на холодильник.

Ухватившись за стальную ручку, Баки на мгновение заколебался. С Карпова сталось бы устроить проверку: сказать что-нибудь такое, а потом убить всех, кто посмел прикоснуться к его продуктам.

Да и пошел он на хуй.

Эта мысль потянула за собой другую: заметил ли Карпов его исчезновение? В один прекрасный день Баки просто не вернулся в общагу, потому что угодил под арест. Такое случалось. Если повезло — никто и внимания не обратил.

В холодильнике обнаружилась целая коробка еды: яйца, молоко, масло, сыр и пластиковый контейнер с курицей-гриль. Если вдуматься — не так уж много. Похоже, Роджерс не умел толком запастись едой, даже если вдруг добирался до магазина. Наверняка через день ложился спать голодным.

Рука первым делом потянулась к контейнеру с курицей, потом к сыру чеддер. Ему можно это есть? Или Роджерс купил для себя, а Баки предложил из вежливости?

Сам Баки готовить не умел, но запах поджаренной курицы, пусть даже холодной, заставил его рот наполниться слюной. Если съесть всего один кусок, это наверняка сойдет ему с рук. Или два. Роджерс вообще предложил не стесняться, так что можно съесть сразу три. Или даже четыре.

Двадцать минут спустя Баки обнаружил, что сожрал всю курицу из контейнера, полкуска ярко-оранжевого сыра — сделав себе аж шесть бутербродов, и еще кучу всего, он даже не мог толком вспомнить.

Потом его вырвало прямо в унитаз. И продолжало тошнить, теперь уже не от скуки. Баки кое-как дополз до своей комнаты и свернулся в клубок на кровати. Тело тряслось от слабости. Оставалось только надеяться, что до прихода Роджерса это пройдет.

_________________________________  
Наташа с довольным мычанием оторвала здоровенный кусок горячего кренделя со вкусом бекона. Если быть точным — со вкусом бекона и кленовым сиропом, как бы странно это ни звучало. Самому Стиву было вообще не до еды. Он честно выбрал крендель с чесноком и пармезаном, но кусок не лез в горло.

Кто бы ни следил за ними, ей-Богу, лучше бы они стрелять начали.

Here Kitty утверждало, что Баки до сих пор в квартире, хотя судя по истории приложения, через двадцать минут после того, как Стив ушел, Баки обошел все здание. Сделал ли он это по собственному желанию или убегал от кого-то? Не пришлось ли ему прятаться?

— Иди домой, — ворвался в его мысли голос Наташи. Она продолжила тише: — Притворись, что ничего не случилось. Мы вместе пообедали, потом я ушла по своим делам. Никому не рассказывай о Гидре, — взгляд ее уже был устремлен в телефон. — И хватит расспрашивать о Золе.

— Нет, — упрямо возразил Стив. Потому что — какого хрена? — Если уж я ввязался в шпионские игры, надо познакомиться со всеми игроками. Если ты мне не расскажешь, то…

Наташа поморщилась.

— Роджерс, послушайся дружеского совета. Дай мне время, чтобы выяснить подробности. Не делай глупостей.

— Неужели мы друзья, агент Романова? — с намеком поинтересовался Стив.

Наташа вскинула голову, и Стиву вдруг пришло в голову, что он мог сделать неправильные выводы не только в отношении Золы, но и о самой Наташе.

— Мы не враги, — нехотя сказала она. — Думаю, у тебя хватит мозгов, чтобы понять — дело касается далеко не только тебя и Баки.

— У меня хватает мозгов, чтобы понимать: ты явно знаешь больше, чем рассказываешь.

Наташа вскинула бровь, глядя ему прямо в глаза, но не ответила. Потом вообще перевела взгляд куда-то за плечо Стива. Тот немедленно обернулся и успел заметить движение на одном из балконов. Незнакомый кот небрежно облокотился на перила. Светлые волосы, продранные на коленях джинсы и потертая кожаная куртка. Полосатые уши все в шрамах, будто он слишком часто дрался. Если б не фиолетовый ошейник, его можно было бы принять за дикого.

— Это твой друг?

— Не враг, скажем так, — небрежно отозвалась Наташа, но в словах слышался намек. Да, это она теперь долго не забудет.

Последний кусочек кренделя исчез с тарелки.

— Дай мне неделю, — холодно сказала Наташа, завершая спор. — Тогда ты сможешь посмотреть на оставшуюся часть поля этой игры, — она вытерла пальцы бумажной салфеткой, салфетка полетела в мусорку. — А пока — расслабься. Вернись домой, пообщайся со своим котом, расскажи ему толком о проекте для КСС. Займись своим делом и дай мне заняться своим.

Наташа ушла в глубь торгового центра, совсем не туда, откуда они пришли. Стив поднял взгляд и заметил уже знакомого потрепанного кота, который как раз отталкивался от перил, очевидно, собираясь пойти навстречу Наташе.

После разговора в крови кипел адреналин, будто электрическим током шибануло. Засаленный крендель полетел в мусорный бачок, а Стив отправился в сторону парковки, все ускоряя и ускоряя шаг.

Самый надежный способ взбудоражить его до крайности — это посоветовать расслабиться.

______________________________  
— Баки? — позвал Стив, едва зайдя в квартиру.

Тот не вышел ему навстречу, но само по себе это не могло считаться поводом для беспокойства. Не могло, мать его! Даром, что Баки обычно слышал его шаги за милю. Он не домашняя собачка, чтобы бежать навстречу хозяину, едва тот пересек порог.

— Бак?

По мере удаления от торгового центра его тревога росла в геометрической прогрессии. Кусочки паззла крутились в голове, но категорически не подходили друг к другу. Сложнее всего было представить недостающие части. Заполнить пробелы между Сахалином, ЩИТом, Золой, Уордом и Баки, Баки, Баки…

Стив уже знал, что ЩИТ следит за ним (спасибо Наташе, блядь), но что из этого следует? Баки-то не занимает важной должности в Пентагоне, у него нет папаши-генерала, который мог бы его прикрыть. У Баки нет одной руки, зато есть мутное прошлое, судимость и обязанность носить намордник в общественных местах.

Баки чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, что захотел умереть. Это было меньше недели назад!

— Баки! — заорал Стив, распахивая дверь гостевой спальни.

Баки с трудом оторвал лицо от подушки, которую прижимал к себе единственной рукой. Уши прижались к голове, на лице застыла гримаса боли. Кожа была бледной до зелени.

— Капитан, — едва слышно прохрипел Баки, — я… прошу прощения. Не слышал, как вы вошли.

Он попытался было встать, но скорчился от боли.

— Что с тобой?

Образ неуловимых безжалостных убийц растворился в воздухе, стоило Стиву заметить капли пота на лбу Баки.

— Ты заболел?

— Заболел, — неуверенно согласился Баки и моргнул. — Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр. Я… кажется, я съел слишком много.

По дороге Стив успел заметить бардак на кухне. Будто кто-то перерыл все шкафы, вывалив половину продуктов на разделочную доску. Мысленно он перебрал всю еду, которая была в доме. Теоретически — ничего опасного для кошек.

— Ты не пил ничего алкогольного, правда?

— Что? Нет, я знаю, что котам нельзя.

Баки зарылся лицом обратно в подушку так, что только уши торчали.

Стив выдохнул с нервным смешком. Пару минут назад на полном серьезе переживал, что кто-то вломится в дом и убьет его кота? Роджерс, ты так скоро свихнешься. Проблема оказалась до ужаса нормальной, обыденной.

— Я принесу тебе воды. Не шевелись.

Наливая воду в стакан, Стив внимательнее осмотрел кухню. Баки действительно съел немало, включая целый контейнер с жареной курицей, которую предполагалось использовать для куриного альфредо. Неудивительно, что ему стало плохо.

Но — осенило вдруг Стива — вряд ли Баки съел бы столько от нечего делать. Похоже, он все время ходил голодным.

Тут же вспомнилось, как Баки только что не вылизывал свою тарелку после каждого приема пищи, а потом внимательно следил, принюхиваясь, как Стив несет тарелки в раковину и моет посуду. Наверное, надеялся получить что-нибудь еще.

— Эй, парень, — позвал Стив, входя в комнату, — похоже ты и правда слегка переборщил с калориями.

— Простите, сэр, — Баки свернулся в клубок так тесно, как только мог. Подушка теперь лежала где-то под обрубком плеча. — Я не собирался съедать всю вашу еду.

Стив скрестил руки на груди. Хотелось сесть на кровать рядом с Баки, но сейчас это было бы неуместно.

— Это наша общая еда. И тебе не нужно извиняться.

— Прямо сейчас я правда ужасно жалею об этом, — проворчал Баки в подушку, хвост крепко обвивал его колени.

Баки был самым крупным котом из всех, которых встречал Стив. Сравниться с ним мог разве что Брок. Обученный охотник, Баки мог взять пару ножей и перерезать полдюжины солдат РНС быстрее, чем они вообще заметят его присутствие. Но он сожрал целое ведерко курицы, фунт сыра и, похоже, несколько сырых яиц, поэтому теперь свернулся на кровати, бледный и дрожащий.

Слабый, как котенок.

Баки взбесился бы, вздумай Стив сказать подобное вслух. Но при этой мысли на лице против воли появилась улыбка, а в груди стало тепло.

— Принесу тебе Пепто. Пока выпей воды, если сможешь.

Уже на полпути в ванную Стив сообразил, что он только что сделал. Поставив стакан на пол возле кровати, он на автомате провел ладонью по волосам Баки и почесал его за ухом. И сам не заметил — вышел из комнаты как ни в чем не бывало. Безусловно, придется извиняться.

Когда он вернулся к Баки, неся лекарство, щеки его горели.

— Вот, держи.

Розовая кашица пузырилась в пластиковом стаканчике.

Баки протянул было руку за стаканчиком, но передумал на полпути.

— Что это за хрень?

Стив фыркнул. Похоже, в этом состоянии Баки не слишком переживал о субординации. Или наконец-то становился таким, как раньше.

— Я понимаю, что с виду больше похоже на яд, но оно помогает. Честное слово.

Голубые глаза Баки превратились в щелки. Видимо, ярко-розовая кашица и правда казалась ему ядовитой, и обещания Стива доверия не вызывали.

— Есть, сэр, — в конце концов согласился он, очевидно, решив считать это приказом.

Он осушил стаканчик одним глотком, уши дернулись, лицо исказилось в отвращении. Стив прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— На вкус как суп из моллюсков, который нам давали в столовой.

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Баки уткнулся в свою подушку с несчастным видом.

— Вы беспокоились о чем-то, сэр, — прошептал он куда-то в локоть. — Когда только вошли. С вами все в порядке?

— Я… ага, — соврал Стив. — Не беспокойся. Пообедал с подругой, но потом ее вызвали по делам.

Баки приподнял локоть, подозрительно зыркнул на Стива и спрятался обратно.

— Меня вырвало у вас в туалете, — признался он куда-то в подушку.

— Ничего страшного. Но слушай, я хотел спросить: ты… ходил голодным? Все это время?

Баки кивнул.

— Ох, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — А почему не сказал об этом?

— Сэр?

— Баки, если тебе не хватает еды, просто… — Стив зачем-то опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, потом достал телефон, чтобы занять руки. — Я сам не слишком разбираюсь в таких делах. Когда проголодаешься — просто говори мне. Я принесу столько еды, сколько нужно.

— Сэр, вам самому не хватает, — возразил Баки. — И вы уже сделали для меня достаточно.

— Знаешь, если у меня в холодильнике повесилась мышь, это еще не значит, что я не могу позволить себе покупать продукты в нормальном количестве.

Стив уткнулся в гугл, чтобы не смущать Баки еще больше. И потерял челюсть, когда наткнулся на таблицу, которая расписывала потребности кошек согласно возрасту и весу.

— Тут сказано, что тебе нужно шесть тысяч калорий в день!

Баки стрельнул взглядом в Стива, но ничего не сказал.

— Это вдвое больше, чем ем я сам, а я ем немало. В армии вас так сытно кормили?

— Понятия не имею, сэр. Сколько давали, столько и съедал. В Нью-Йорке — ел все, что мог найти. И все время чувствовал себя примерно одинаково, — Баки сглотнул. Интересно, что он хотел сказать на самом деле.

— Ты голодал, — ошарашенно проговорил Стив.

В питомнике Баки определенно недокармливали, Стив вытащил его оттуда — и сам кормит чем попало, даже не задумываясь. В интернете нашлась подробнейшая статья о кошачьем рационе, судя по ней — Баки катастрофически не хватало протеинов, жиров и прочих жизненно важных элементов. Под конец, правда, автор слегка увлекся — посоветовал давать небольшие порции сырого мяса и костного мозга, чтоб шерсть лучше блестела.

— Ты голодал…

— Эээ, ну… — Баки серьезно задумался над вопросом, однако вид у него по-прежнему был несчастный. — В последнее время меньше, сэр.

Ох, блин. Похоже, придется всерьез озаботиться питанием, покупать нормальные продукты и вообще не вести себя так, будто Баки заехал к нему в гости. Нужно прочитать руководство, которым щедро снабдил его ЦКК, составить список всех полезных и опасных продуктов. Еще было бы неплохо поискать поблизости кабинет физиотерапии: Баки нужно срочно выровнять позвоночник, пока тот не перекосило от чрезмерной нагрузки на правое плечо и недостаточной на левое. А еще…

Так, стоп. Для начала придется все-таки извиниться.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и выпалил:

— Я прошу прощения за то, что сделал.

Баки недоуменно нахмурился.

Давай, Роджерс. Не ссы.

— В смысле, мне следовало держать руки при себе. Не знаю, как так вышло. Эм. Глупо оправдываться.

Его путанная речь заставила Баки приподнять голову. На лице застыла растерянность.

— Я не понимаю, сэр. Что вы сделали?

— Я… ну, перед тем, как принес ту розовую фигню я дотронулся до твоего… эээ… твоего… — рука невольно потянулась к собственному уху. Язык предательски заплетался, а лицо горело так, что, наверное, уже окрасилось в малиновый. Чертовски неловко вышло.

— А, — Баки наконец понял и тут же расслабился. — Это нормально. Не в первый раз, знаете.

— Уважать чужое личное пространство — это важно, — Стив говорил об этом вчера и готов был повторять снова и снова. Лицемерно делать замечания другим, если сам так не поступаешь. — И ты — не исключение из этого правила.

Баки ухмыльнулся, кончик хвоста дернулся вверх-вниз, будто тоже хотел поучаствовать в разговоре.

— Главное, не дергайте меня за хвост, сэр. И у нас все будет хорошо.

В конце концов Стив оставил его отдыхать, но последняя фраза эхом звучала в голове. У них все будет хорошо. Конечно будет, куда оно денется. Когда он наконец сумеет создать подходящие условия для своего кота и выяснит, куда же, блядь, подевался Арним Зола.

_______________________________  
Баки проснулся минут через двадцать. Ему определенно стало лучше — чем бы ни была та розовая дрянь, она помогла. В этот раз даже получилось успешно приземлиться на три конечности. Хотя спать на руке не стоило, теперь ее будто булавками кололи. Сыра Чеддер не захочется еще долго, но желудок хотя бы перестал выворачиваться наизнанку.

Роджерс обнаружился в гостиной: он сгорбился на диване, только что не уткнувшись носом в экран ноутбука. В зубах была зажата ручка. Полная сосредоточенность. Хоть на голову запрыгни — не заметит.

Так Баки и сделал. Ладно, не совсем на голову, но…

— Господи! Баки! Блин!

Баки плюхнулся на диван рядом с Роджерсом, едва не завалившись нему на колени, когда подушки прогнулись под общим весом. Ручка скатилась на пол.

Или Роджерс научится обращать внимание на посторонние звуки, или так и будет пугаться, как дурак.

Баки отсел на другой конец дивана, милостиво давая Роджерсу время прийти в себя.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — весело сказал он. — На Сахалине вас не так просто было застать врасплох.

— И почему бы? Баки, блин, я дома, а не в зоне боевых действий.

— На Сахалине было не так уж и плохо.

Роджерс не сразу ответил, будто подбирая слова, но потом он улыбнулся Баки — и у того потеплело на сердце.

— Да, определенно — не худший вариант.

Шутить сразу расхотелось. Роджерс не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как снова уткнуться в экран своего ноутбука. Кто-то написал целую статью о том, что некоторые растения вызывают у кошек сыпь и «линьку не по сезону». Все растения в доме напрочь высохли, так что не совсем понятно было, какая от этой информации польза.

Наверное, до Роджерса тоже дошло, потому что он со вздохом закрыл ноутбук.

— Подозреваю, тебе нелегко пришлось после возвращения.

Хвост предательски дрогнул. Баки подтянул колени к подбородку и заставил себя не прижимать уши.

— Это… на самом деле… я не могу…

— Я понимаю, — перебил Роджерс, не дав запутаться в словах окончательно. — Мне тоже не слишком хочется об этом говорить. Когда я вернулся на службу после ранения, моим КСС-о назначили Дум-дума. Ты слышал?

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, сэр. Дум-дума, а? И как с ним было?

Роджерс рассмеялся.

— Ну, для начала могу рассказать о контрабандных DVD…

_________________________  
Они неплохо общались до самого вечера. Говорил в основном Стив, а Баки слушал, широко раскрыв глаза и навострив уши. В основном речь шла о Сахалине, но о Нью-Йорке тоже. Баки упомянул городские окраины и коротко пояснил, что жил там как дикий кот, а вот о потерянной руке не было сказано ни слова. Стиву ужасно хотелось спросить, но требовать от Баки откровенности явно не стоило. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться: такие вопросы воспринимаются как приказы. Баки уже начал понемногу проверять границы вдолбленной в армии субординации, меньше всего хотелось загонять его в тупик.

Он сказал только, что тоже терпеть не может лифты, и они спокойно сменили тему, заговорив о бейсболе.

Стив сознательно не задавал вопросов про ЦКК и Красную комнату, не рассказывал о своем проекте и о Черной Пантере. Куда приятнее и безопаснее было говорить о прошлом. У них еще есть время. Стив вдруг понял, что неделя, которую дала ему Наташа, отличный подарок. Нужно пользоваться моментом — когда все завертится, у них с Баки больше не будет таких тихих воскресных вечеров.

_____________________________________  
Этой ночью Баки улегся в настоящую человеческую постель. Самостоятельно. В полном одиночестве. В совершенно пустой комнате.

Это оказалось так же стрёмно, как и звучало.

Баки крутился с боку на бок, иногда задремывая минут на двадцать и снова просыпаясь. В конце концов он поднялся и вышел в гостиную. Оттуда открывался хороший вид на входную дверь, высокие потолки, благодаря которым комната казалась просторнее, и удобное кресло, из которого майор Уилсон пытался его выжить.

С дивана слышалось мерное дыхание Роджерса. Обойдя диван, Баки обнаружил, что тот уснул, прикрыв рукой глаза. Стоило ли удивляться, что на полу и журнальном столике обнаружились пустые бутылки? Одна пряталась у Роджерса под локтем (капитан, как вам не стыдно?).

Баки не стал его будить. Молча вынес все бутылки на кухню: остатки пива вылил в раковину, а три (три!) бутылки с крепким алкоголем заткнул пробками.

Потом стянул со спинки дивана одеяло и закутал в него широкие капитанские плечи. У Роджерса даже дыхание не сбилось, пьяный сон вообще глубокий.

Теперь у Баки было дело, идеально ему подходящее. Кресло уже почти не пахло майором Уилсоном. Роджерс что-то пробормотал во сне, пальцы отчаянно сжали одеяло.

Баки дождался, пока он успокоится, и только после этого свернулся в кресле. До сих пор не верилось, что они встретились целых пять лет спустя. Что Баки живет в его квартире. Сейчас казалось, что он вышел из общаги Карпова всего несколько дней назад, а лаборатория Лукина была…

Баки вздрогнул и поморщился, когда собственный хвост хлестнул его по лицу. Пришлось закусить кончик, чтобы успокоиться — это помогло, и вскоре он уже спал.

Утром Роджерс проснулся как ни в чем не бывало и, кажется, даже не удивился, обнаружив, что Баки сидит в кресле напротив и внимательно наблюдает за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки от [Ria](http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/157277013239/riakomai-snow-leopard-bucky-in-tiny-panties-for)  
> 


	10. А вот и соседи (Так себе райончик)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)   
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Стива, как обычно, приветствовали бодрыми салютами. И у ворот, и в вестибюле, и у лифта, и у входа в Департамент. Он привычно салютовал в ответ, но в этот раз ему не приходилось выдавливать из себя вежливые фразы и силой воли удерживать на лице пластиковую улыбку. В кои-то веки он был доволен жизнью на самом деле.

Энергия била фонтаном, Стив не чувствовал такого энтузиазма со времени своего последнего боевого задания. Может быть, поэтому всяческие оперативные сводки и стратегическое планирование он штурмовал как вражескую базу. Он успел подготовить в Пауэрпойнт целую презентацию для финансового комитета Ветеранских центров о своем проекте и отправить ее майору Уилсону еще до полудня. И только потом наконец решился приостановить операцию «Пни под жопу понедельник» и открыть Here Kitty, чтобы проверить, чем занят Баки.

Судя по отпечаткам лап в истории приложения, с утра Баки успел несколько раз проверить все здание. Ежедневное патрулирование. Какое-то время он проторчал возле бассейна на крыше, но вряд ли это было связано с купанием. Скорее всего, Баки просто посмотрел на город с высоты, изобретя таким образом новый способ завершения ежедневного ритуала, а потом отправился обратно в квартиру.

До сих пор они ни разу не обсуждали эти прогулки, однако Стив объяснил Баки, что тот официально зарегистрирован в домовом комитете как житель дома. Поскольку он носит ошейник, то имеет право купить себе что-нибудь в кафе, воспользоваться тренажерным залом или бассейном. Кроме того, Стив предложил ему прогуляться по окрестным кварталам, хотя не слишком настойчиво. Баки тогда нервно покосился на окна и прикусил клыками нижнюю губу.

По крайней мере хотелось надеяться, что Баки не забыл прихватить запасной ключ, который был оставлен для него на кухонной стойке, а не оставил квартиру незапертой, пока слонялся по коридорам.

Отпечатки лап заканчивались в районе гостиной, и Стив улыбнулся, представляя, как Баки свернулся в зеленом мягком кресле, обвил ноги пятнистым хвостом и задремал.

— Капитан Роджерс? — ворвался в его мысли голос рядовой Лорейн. 

Похоже, его окликали не в первый раз. Стив тряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Да, слушаю, — он закашлялся, пытаясь сгладить неловкую ситуацию. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Ваша встреча в четырнадцать ноль ноль, — улыбка ее казалась слишком широкой.

— Мисс Поттс? Уже здесь?

Стив посмотрел на часы. И правда. Похоже, он залип в Here Kitty и пропустил обеденный перерыв.

Сколько же пуговиц на его кителе! Застегнувшись, Стив напоследок глянул в зеркало — волосы как всегда торчали в разные стороны. Это безнадежно.

— Похоже, выходные удались, сэр, — будто невзначай заметила Лорейн. — И у вашего кота тоже.

Стив покосился на нее, но потом снова уставился в зеркало, будто надеялся привести прическу в порядок силой мысли.

— О чем это вы?

Улыбка осветила ее лицо.

— Сегодня вы выглядите иначе. Бодрее. Будто перезарядились. И перестаньте уже мучить свои волосы, — она уперла руки в бока в притворном гневе, — становится только хуже.

Стив безнадежно махнул рукой и подхватил со стола планшет.

— Мне кровь из носу нужно произвести хорошее впечатление на гендиректора одной из самых серьезных компаний, работающих с Министерством обороны. По слухам, мисс Поттс довольно придирчива.

— По-моему, она очаровательна, — Лорейн достала из кармана юбки адаптер для проектора быстрее, чем Стив успел спросить о нем. — И, что важнее, буквально на днях она сообщила в соцсетях, что и сама по себе, и как генеральный директор Старк Индастриз рада поддержать проект помощи бывшим боевым котам. Она на вашей стороне, сэр.

Стив перевел дух. Именно от Пеппер Поттс зависит, получит ли Баки новую руку. Но оставалось неизвестным, как объяснить это Лорейн, не выдав личной заинтересованности. Поэтому он не стал продолжать тему, а по дороге в комнату для собраний попросил рассказать последние новости.

Пеппер Поттс обернулась ему навстречу.

— Капитан Роджерс.

— Мисс Поттс, — Стив вежливо пожал протянутую руку. — Очень рад встретиться с вами. Полагаю, вы уже знакомы с моей помощницей? Рядовая Лорейн.

— Знакомы, но не слишком близко.

Пеппер и Лорейн обменялись улыбками.

Пеппер устроилась в кресле с высокой спинкой и скрестила длинные ноги. На груди ее висел гостевой бейджик. На ней был элегантный деловой костюм, однако волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам. Нежная улыбка и неяркие веснушки на носу совершенно не соответствовали образу безжалостной деловой женщины. Однако разумно предположить, что подобная репутация не возникает на пустом месте.

— Даже странно, что мы не встречались раньше, — она сделала паузу, чтобы отпить немного воды из стакана. — Я услышала о вашем проекте, когда в последний раз была в Белом доме, и, признаться, меня даже задело, что вы не обратились к нам напрямую.

Стив кивнул — ему тоже не хотелось ходить вокруг да около, стоило сразу перейти к делу.

— Спасибо майору Уилсону, который помогает мне с этим проектом всеми возможными способами. Хотя, разумеется, президент также переживает за судьбу проекта, он очень озабочен тем, как помочь ветеранам кошачьих подразделений, и я…

— Так ли это?

Вопрос был неожиданным, но Стив не дал застать себя врасплох.

— Изначально я был инициатором этого проекта, однако программа официально утверждена и подписана президентом. Его беспокоит, что после вывода войск из России заметно увеличилось количество преступлений, совершенных дикими самцами. Кроме того, наш долг как патриотов, позаботится о тех, кто защищал страну, неважно, к какому виду они принадлежат.

Пеппер кивнула, поощряя Стива продолжать, но очевидно было, что в красивые слова она не верит. Хуже того, что-то в ее позе подсказывало — она разочарована казенными формулировками. 

С одной стороны, разговоры с частными инвесторами казались глотком свежего воздуха. К примеру, военные никогда бы не позволили себе высказать сомнение в том, что «беспокойство» президента — не более, чем пропагандистский ход. С другой стороны, против правды не попрешь — это и есть пропаганда. Не слишком приятно было получить очередное напоминание о том, что работа Стива — пляска под дудки политиков.

Они только начали, а все уже пошло не по сценарию. Пеппер Поттс сумела сбить его с толку всего парой слов.

— Капитан, может быть, поговорим о предполагаемом охвате аудитории для рекламы Старк Индастриз? — рядовая Лорейн пришла на помощь очень вовремя. — А потом можно будет рассказать мисс Поттс о нашем образцовом кандидате.

— Разумеется.

Стив подключил свой планшет к пульту, который находился в центре стола. Дисплей на стене ожил, на нем отразилась заставка презентации — слайд-шоу, к счастью, было доведено до совершенства.

Может быть, Стив — цирковая обезьянка, но танцевать эта обезьянка умела. Растерянность, вызванная вопросом Пеппер Поттс, отошла на второй план, и они углубились в информационную стратегию, обсуждая ключевые показатели эффективности кампании и потенциальную рентабельность инвестиций Старк Индастриз в этот проект.

Пеппер, однако, не задавала уточняющих вопросов о самом проекте, она казалась отстраненной — ровно до того момента, пока речь не зашла об образцовом кандидате.  
Стив разливался соловьем, рассказывая о храбрости, самоотверженности и преданности своего бывшего КСС, а потом, собрав волю в кулак, более-менее отстраненно рассказал о потерянной руке. К счастью, какая-то информация нашлась в медицинских файлах ЦКК. Теперь эта ситуация подавалась как отличный способ разрекламировать новый протез, который компания как раз сейчас собиралась продвигать на рынок.

— Как его зовут? — поинтересовалась вдруг Пеппер, не поднимая головы от своего блокнота.

— Его… — Стив споткнулся на полуслове. — Его зовут Баки, мэм.

— Прошу, зовите меня Пеппер, — она улыбнулась. — Капитан Роджерс, почему вы решили выбрать именно Баки?

Краем глаза Стив заметил многозначительный взгляд Лорейн. Очевидно, Пеппер хотела услышать что-то сверх официальной рекламы Баки как идеального кандидата.

— Моя команда провела собственное исследование, — пояснила она. — ЦКК предложили нескольких кандидатов, однако Баки в этом списке не было. Кроме того, у него, кажется, есть судимость, и не одна, в отличие от остальных.

Ох ты ж, блядь.

— Я понимаю, — вежливо согласился Стив. — Вы правы, Баки не было среди тех, кого отобрал ЦКК отобрал для проекта. Я нашел его сам, когда пришел туда. Я уже говорил, что мы вместе служили когда-то, соответственно, его послужной список мне отлично знаком. Он не раз отличился в роли КСС, кота-спутника солдата. Кроме того, он участвовал в захвате Арнима Золы, — в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. — Он герой войны.

— Так вы выбрали своего любимчика? — спросила Пеппер прохладно и чуть насмешливо.

Стив сглотнул ком в горле. Стоит ли ответить честно или дальше изображать танцующую обезьянку?

— За то время, что мы служили вместе, Баки не раз спасал мне жизнь. Я понимаю, что его биография выглядит бурной… на бумаге. Но он смелый, верный и один из самых умных солдат, которых я когда-либо встречал. Включая людей.

Стив вскинул подбородок. Тонкая струйка честности разрушила плотину и быстро превращалась в водопад.

— Перед камерой он будет выглядеть настолько живо, что журналисты влюбятся в него с первого взгляда. Так что да, я выбрал любимчика, но он на самом деле этого заслуживает, он подходит идеально.

Пеппер внимательно слушала его, приподняв брови. Стив неловко откашлялся и сел — черт, он и сам не заметил, когда успел вскочить со стула. Рядовая Лорейн улыбалась ему во весь рот и показывала большие пальцы на обеих руках сразу. Пеппер перевела взгляд со Стива на Лорейн — та немедленно уменьшила улыбку до официальной — и коснулась тонкими пальцами затылка.

— Хорошо, капитан Роджерс. Давайте выберем подходящую дату для операции.

______________________________________  
К бассейну на крыше Баки приходил в последнюю очередь, завершая обход здания. Здесь можно было посидеть на бамбуковой скамейке рядом с холодным мангалом.

День тянулся невыносимо медленно.

Роджерс сказал, что вернется домой в половине седьмого, если очень повезет и не будет пробок — то к пяти, но пока что был едва ли полдень.

Наученный горьким опытом, Роджерс приготовил для Баки отдельный обед, который теперь ждал в стеклянном контейнере. Кроме того, на кухне стоял блендер, в котором можно было смешивать протеиновые коктейли. Шуму от него было столько, что приходилось прижимать уши к голове — так ведь и оглохнуть можно, зато из порошка, бананов, яичных белков, йогурта и льда получался шикарный напиток. Ледяной и сладкий.

Баки выпил уже три порции, так что грех было жаловаться.

Над головой нависало мрачное октябрьское небо. По крыше гулял ледяной ветер, принося с собой запах непролитого дождя. Подобная погода не слишком подходила для прогулок, и уж тем более для купания. Однако пожилой человек в фирменных плавках и купальной шапочке наворачивал в бассейне круг за кругом. Судя по всему, ему не было дела до посторонних. Баки краем уха слушал, как плещется вода, но смотрел только в небо. Над головой чуть выше, а по сторонам все тонет в тумане, горизонта не видно совсем. Куда ни глянь — беспросветная серость.

Такая же унылая и беспросветная, как этот проклятый день.

— Эй, кошак! — громкий голос человека выдернул Баки из тоскливых размышлений. — Полотенце подай, а?

Незнакомые люди как правило игнорировали его. Баки растерялся и на всякий случай прикинулся, что не услышал.

— Эй, ты глухой? Холодно так, что яйца можно отморозить, можешь ты помочь человеку?

Что ж, с этим не поспоришь. На таком ветру и правда можно отморозить что-нибудь ценное, человеку так точно.

Полотенце обнаружилось на соседней лавочке. Баки подошел к краю бассейна, и человек взял его одной рукой, удивительно ловко для своего возраста выбираясь из воды. Выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, он небрежно накинул полотенце на широкие плечи. Струи воды стекали по почти обнаженному телу — мускулистому, с крепкими бедрами. Он оказался даже выше капитана Роджерса, однако чем-то походил на него — такая же квадратная челюсть и мощная шея. Капли скатывались по цепочке на шее и зависали на блестящих жетонах. А, ну да, это все объясняло.

— Не знал, что сюда пускают кошек, — проворчал человек. Он снял купальную шапочку и принялся вытирать полотенцем лицо и шею.

— Думаю, в данном конкретном случае это себя оправдало, — ответил Баки. Мужчина поднял на него удивленные глаза, и Баки поспешно отступил на шаг, — сэр.

Мужчина рассмеялся, хрипло, по-стариковски. Из его рта пахнуло алкоголем.

— Ты служил? — он кивнул на значок лицензии, раскрашенный в патриотические цвета.

— Да, сэр.

Человек заговорил с ним, теперь было бы невежливым просто уйти. Кроме того, это определенно военный, следовательно, Баки обязан был спросить официального разрешения. Хотя Роджерс говорил, что он уже не принадлежит армии, к гражданским его тоже нельзя было отнести. И неважно, что ему позволили жить у Роджерса дома.

— Сахалин? — человек мазнул полотенцем по бедрам и шагнул в резиновые шлепанцы.

— Да, сэр.

Откуда ему это известно? Он работает с капитаном Роджерсом? Баки втянул носом воздух, но от человека нестерпимо несло хлоркой из бассейна.

— Все познается в сравнении. Неудивительно, что ты здесь не мерзнешь, — губы человека растянулись в неприятной улыбке. Он неторопливо накинул на плечи белый махровый халат.

— Нет, сэр. Не слишком.

Изо рта человека вырвалось облачко пара.

— Что ж. Постарайся не вляпаться в неприятности, — он пренебрежительно пожал плечами.  
Баки смотрел ему вслед: человек ушел в холл этажа и вызвал лифт, чтобы подняться еще выше, в пентхаус.

Странный разговор заставил Баки насторожиться. Стоило человеку скрыться из виду, Баки скользнул в сторону лестницы и спустился на свой пятый этаж.

Войдя в квартиру, он тщательно запер за собой дверь. А потом свернулся в кресле, не собираясь выпускать ее из виду до самого прихода Роджерса.

_______________________________________  
Стоило остановиться на светофоре, как снова задергалось колено. До дома осталось всего два квартала. Чтобы отвлечься, Стив побарабанил пальцами по рулю. По радио несли какую-то чушь.

Встреча с мисс Поттс — Пеппер — прошла на удивление хорошо, несмотря на неловкость в начале. Однако под конец прозвучало то, что заставило Стива занервничать. Судя по всему, протез был уже готов. Теперь полагалось вживить в позвоночник Баки искусственные нервные окончания, а потом — врезать в его плечо металлический якорь, к которому и будет крепиться протез. Современный исследовательский центр Старк Индастриз ждет-не дождется пациента.

В Нью-Йорке. В ближайшую среду.

Пеппер спокойно и методично объясняла детали предстоящей операции, когда Стива будто молотом по голове ударило. Доктор Лукин упоминал об этом еще в Красной комнате: Баки честно предоставили выбор. Или — добровольная эвтаназия с предварительным заключением в Красной комнате, или — стать подопытной крысой в лаборатории.

Они с Баки проговорили несколько часов накануне вечером, и довольно откровенно, однако Стив так и не решился спросить его, ни о том, что случилось в ЦКК, ни как он вообще попал из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон. Баки выпустили всего несколько дней назад, наконец-то он мог по-настоящему жить и даже думать о будущем. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — снова оказаться на лабораторном столе. Снова выбирать: остаться навсегда калекой или доверить неизвестно кому вживить в его тело неизвестно что. Импланты, о которых он никогда не просил.

Черта с два Баки ответит честно. Он скажет то, что по его мнению хочет услышать Стив.

У них ведь была целая неделя в запасе. Познакомиться заново, в кои-то веки без проклятой субординации. Неделя относительной свободы для Баки. Но где там!

Передачу, которую Стив не слушал, внезапно оборвало «важное информационное сообщение».

Да блядь.

_______________________________________  
Баки было скучно так, что хоть вешайся.

Кончилось тем, что он включил сериал про глупого копа и его не менее глупого кота-помощника, чувствуя себя мазохистом. Кота звали Спанки (Попрыгунчик). Блин, конечно, Баки — тоже не охренеть какое оригинальное имя, но Спанки?! Полная херня.

Этот Спанки только и умел, что попадать в неприятности. Потому что был абсолютно безмозглым и слушал исключительно свои инстинкты. Отвлекался на гуляющих по улице кошек (какая пошлость), выдал своего партнера-человека потому, что его поманили сырой рыбой (еще хуже), уснул на посту, потому что кошки любят подремать (тьфу). Партнеру-человеку (по имени Крис? Почему-то людей в телевизоре всегда звали Крисами) все время приходилось вытаскивать Спанки из задницы, однако под конец каждого эпизода, когда все опасности были позади, тот неизменно доказывал свою ценность для команды смелым поступком или делал что-нибудь сентиментальное, заставляя зрителей умиляться.

Посмотрев четыре эпизода сериала, Баки обнаружил, что кота, играющего Спанки, зовут точно так же. Поэтому в титрах он был обозначен «в роли самого себя». Баки перевернулся вниз головой, закинув ноги на спинку дивана. Его тошнило. И не только от пятой порции протеинового коктейля. Этот Спанки, блядь, мяукнул! Сам себя играет, как же. Баки ни разу в жизни не слышал, чтобы гуманоидные кошачьи говорили «мяу».

Он позволил своим ногам сползти обратно на диван и повернулся на правый бок, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Те показывали восемнадцать тридцать, это означало, что  
Роджерс может вернуться домой в любую минуту. Баки от души зевнул и положил подбородок на руку. В такой позе он мог внимательно наблюдать за дверью и корчить рожи телевизору одновременно.

Начальные титры очередного эпизода внезапно прервались. С экрана донеслось чье-то возбужденное бормотание, но Баки отвел взгляд от двери только тогда, когда до него вдруг дошло, о чем идет речь. Он медленно повернулся — и уставился в экран во все глаза. 

Репортер вещал на фоне какого-то митинга, который определенно проходил в Нью-Йорке. Он очень эмоционально осуждал «этих несчастных, обманутых гуманоидных кошачьих», которые «поддались внушению лидера анонимных активистов». Черная Пантера.

Блядь, этого тут только не хватало.

Дикому коту шагу нельзя было ступить по Нью-Йорку, чтоб не услышать о самопровозглашенном принце Ваканды (что бы это ни означало). Однако Баки никогда не видел его на демонстрациях, тем более так близко. Ну и здоровенный же он! Такого издалека видать. Конечно, дикие за ним ломанулись, они ведь с детства росли на улицах, не имея особой цели в своей короткой жалкой жизни. Рассказы о мифической кошачьей империи буквально воспламенили безграмотных и бестолковых котов. У них появилась надежда на жизнь, на настоящую жизнь, не на задворках человеческого мира. Баки с Пантерой не говорил ни разу, однако другие прославляли его как духовного лидера, вроде Ганди или Далай Ламы у людей.

Другой вопрос, что все это очередное вранье. Еще один самец, такой же дикий, как все остальные, только еще хуже. Потому что ведет себя так, будто никаких человеческих законов для него не существует. И для его последователей тоже.

Новости продолжались. Камера с воздуха снимала центр Манхэттена, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Баки невольно сглотнул. Он ни разу в жизни не видел столько кошачьих одновременно. Посреди толпы виднелся автомобиль — на его крыше стоял Черная Пантера и говорил что-то в рупор.

Похоже, коты решили высказаться.

Репортер панически вскрикнул, камера отодвинулась назад — похоже, съемочная группа пыталась выбраться из толпы. Баки смотрел во все глаза, настолько ошарашенный, что едва заметил, когда открылась входная дверь.

Похоже, коты решили взбунтоваться.

_________________________________________  
Стив честно составил план разговора, но, войдя в дом, увидел Баки перед телевизором — и передумал. Поднимаясь из гаража на свой этаж, он успел получить семнадцать сообщений от коллег. Все писали о бунте котов в Нью-Йорке. Неудивительно, что по телевизору показывали то же самое.

Раньше Стив дождаться не мог, когда придет домой, скинет надоевшую форму, откроет пиво — и наконец забудет обо всем. Сейчас же он даже фуражку не снял, сразу пошел к дивану, переводя взгляд с телевизора на Баки.

— Привет, Бак, — пробормотал он.

— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр, — Баки тут же вскинул голову. Похоже, неожиданное появление Стива его не очень удивило. Во всяком случае, новости казались ему интереснее.

— Хрень какая-то творится, а?

Баки неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ и поднялся, будто потерял к телевизору интерес.

— Сегодня я встретился с одним из ваших соседей. Могут ли другие люди в этом здании командовать мной? Как это было на базе. Меня попросили что-то сделать, я не знал, обязан ли слушаться.

— Один из моих… — Стив покачал головой.

Он так и не удосужился познакомиться с людьми, которые жили рядом. Кто-то из них держал кошек. И если хоть один мудак попытается заставить Баки подчиняться только потому, что привык к повиновению собственного питомца…

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Баки, ты им ничего не должен. Если кого-то твое поведение не устроит — посылай ко мне, я сам разберусь. А что ты думаешь насчет происходящего в Нью-Йорке?

Баки пожал плечами. Точнее, одним плечом.

— Я к этому отношения не имею.

— Если бы ты до сих пор жил в Нью-Йорке, то мог бы оказаться там сейчас.

Баки раздраженно дернул ушами.

— Ничего подобного. Даже сиди я Нью-Йорке, ноги б моей там не было.

— Ты мог бы, — тихо повторил Стив, опускаясь на диван.

Баки остался стоять. Хвост его мотался из стороны в сторону, хотя сам он не шевелился. Из телевизора послышался звон — это бросили в витрину мусорный бачок. Стив перевел взгляд на экран.

— Не мог, — отрезал Баки. — Там собралась кучка бездельников и неудачников. Ни капли мозгов в голове. Никто из бывших КСС не поведется на эту чушь, не так много ума надо, чтобы догадаться как пойдут дела. Кошачий контроль появится в любую секунду и переловит всех этих идиотов. Пантере на них плевать.

Мда. А вот Коулсон был свято уверен, что Пантера вербует сторонников из демобилизованных КСС, которые возвращаются из России. Стив ухмыльнулся этой мысли и наконец принялся расстегивать пуговицы на кителе. Глупо, на самом деле. Так это или нет, ЩИТ все равно в любой момент может потребовать Баки, и все равно придется его уговаривать. Но думать о том, что начальник разведки ошибается, было чисто по-человечески приятно.

Впрочем, радовался он недолго. Ведущий новостей снова передал слово репортеру. За его спиной из автобусов сыпались бойцы спецназа. Коты злобно скалили зубы и скакали вокруг, кто на двух ногах, кто на четырех конечностях. У Стива упало сердце. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Они так и замерли рядом — Баки у дивана, Стив — наполовину выпутавшись из кителя. Мощные потоки воды из шлангов били прямо в толпу, коты отступали. Ведущий хвалил находчивость полицейских и осуждал «бешеных животных». Больше всего было разговоров о вандализме. Спецназ тем временем отлавливал котов одного за другим. Всех швыряли в большие фургоны с эмблемой ЦКК.

— Видите? — прошипел Баки. — Идиоты.

Закованного в наручники кота ударили по голове дубинкой. Стив поежился и наконец выключил телевизор.

— Хватит с нас, — пробормотал он и тряхнул головой, прогоняя стоящие перед глазами картинки. Вроде и не собирался смотреть — после того, как Баки отвлекся — но незаметно втянулся.

— Я пока переоденусь, а потом… О! — Стив щелкнул пальцами. Совсем из головы вылетело, что он больше не обязан передавать общественности официальное мнение президента о беспорядках. — Кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Он поднял с дивана китель и похлопал по карманам. Баки удивленно посмотрел на протянутую ему коробку.

— Телефон, сэр? — он неуверенно покачал ее на ладони, будто собирался вернуть обратно. — Я… это для меня?

— Я купил его в ИМ Пентагона, — объяснил Стив, чувствуя себя немного неловко. — Обычный айфон не самой новой модели. Я настроил его для тебя, ты не против? Номер и код для разблокировки экрана — на наклейке сзади. Если не хочешь вводить код каждый раз, можно поставить в настройках разблокировку по отпечатку пальца. В памяти сохранен мой номер. А, и еще номер рядовой Лорейн на тот случай, если ты захочешь со мной связаться, когда я буду в зоне без сети. В Пентагон не так-то просто дозвониться.

Баки прижал коробочку к груди и сказал, не поднимая глаз:

— Спасибо.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Да не за что.

Он просто добавил второй номер к своему тарифному плану, это почти ничего не будет стоить. В этой квартире никогда не было стационарного телефона, да и сложно представить, что Баки возьмет трубку, когда звонит неизвестно кто. Стиву совершенно не нравилось, что Баки скучает дома в одиночестве или выходит, чтобы наткнуться на любопытных соседей — и при этом не имеет возможности связаться с ним.

Стив быстро переоделся в спальне. В мягких потертых джинсах и заношенных носках стало гораздо уютнее. По дороге на кухню он обнаружил, что Баки сидит на стуле в гостиной, прикусив язык и раздраженно дергая хвостом. Пальцами он пытался подцепить крышку коробки.

— Позволь мне помочь… — начал было Стив, но Баки только сердито прижал уши и мотнул головой.

— Я справлюсь, сэр.

Он потряс коробку, держа ее за крышку — нижняя часть сползла вниз на пару дюймов. Стив шагнул вперед, но тут же вспомнил, как гордился Баки, самостоятельно застегнув штаны. С одной рукой ему, конечно, было непросто, но рано или поздно он справится.

Однако это напомнило Стиву, что нужно рассказать об имплантах, которые необходимы для установки протеза.

— Слушай, Бак, — тот не отреагировал, продолжая возиться с коробкой, — может, сейчас не самое удачное время — учитывая, что творится в Нью-Йорке, но… Помнишь, я говорил, что тебе хотят поставить протез?

Баки застыл, потом наконец поднял голову от коробочки — глаза его были широко раскрыты.

— Да. Так точно, сэр, я помню.

— Сегодня я встречался с генеральным директором Старк Индастриз, — как можно беззаботнее начал Стив. — Она дала мне кое-какие файлы, чтоб ты мог посмотреть на свою будущую робо-руку. Но прежде, чем ее поставить, придется сделать еще кое-что. Такая рука требует… — Стив полез в шкаф за большой кастрюлей для варки макарон. Под пристальным взглядом Баки ему стало совсем уже не по себе, — требует дополнительных элементов, которые придется вживить в твое тело.

— Операция? — тут же уточнил Баки.

— Ага.

Стив неловко кивнул. Трудно было определить, насколько взволнован Баки, но в любом случае стоило рассказать все как есть.

— Честно говоря, довольно серьезная операция. Бак, рука — что-то с чем-то. Будто из фантастического фильма. Но ты не сможешь ею толком пользоваться без искусственных элементов нервной системы, которые придется вживить в твой… — Стив сглотнул, — в твой позвоночник.

Баки нервно кивнул. Коробочку с телефоном он положил рядом с собой, и крышка, которую удалось поднять до половины, тут же съехала обратно.

— Я понимаю, — его голос упал почти до шепота.

Стив успел поставить кастрюлю с водой на плиту и выложил куриные грудки на разделочную доску. Теперь нужно было нарезать их на тонкие кусочки и бросить в сотейник обжариваться. Но вместо этого Стив перегнулся через кухонную стойку.

— Если ты не хочешь, это все необязательно. Ты в курсе, да?

Баки поднял голову: глаза его казались огромными. Хвост свернулся на коленях. Блин. Черта с два он признается, что не хочет никаких операций.

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — переспросил Стив. — «Ладно» — в смысле, ты знаешь, что можешь отказаться, или «ладно», ты хочешь это сделать?

Баки прикусил клыками нижнюю губу и только потом ответил.

— «Ладно» в смысле… можно мне подумать об этом?

Стив моргнул.

— Да! Обязательно! Это правильно, Бак. Не торопись, подумай как следует. Я покажу тебе все, что мисс Поттс переслала мне сегодня — ты хотя бы узнаешь, чего ожидать. Кроме того, можно задавать вопросы, я потом ей передам.

В процессе разговора Стив достал из холодильника овощи и бросил макароны в кипящую воду.

— Гм. Честно говоря, у нас всего один день, чтобы принять решение. Если ты согласишься на операцию — ее проведут в эту среду, в Нью-Йорке. Но если ты не будешь уверен на сто процентов, мы обойдемся без нее. Обещаю.

Баки кивнул и снова потянулся к коробочке с айфоном. В этот раз он не торопился — будто неудачная первая попытка убавила ему энтузиазма.

Стив добавил соус альфредо к курице, думая о том, насколько же Баки удивительный. Его выгнали из армии, он прошел через ад. Пару дней назад он боялся даже выйти из ванной, а теперь запросто мог контролировать свой страх. Стив позволил себе даже слегка загордиться: он толком ничего не сделал, а Баки уже крепко вставал на ноги.

Послышался радостный вопль: Баки сжимал в руках черный мобильный телефон. В прошлый раз, с пуговицей, он застеснялся своих эмоций, зато теперь — гордо смотрел на Стива, широко улыбаясь и подметая хвостом пол.

— Я понял, сэр!

Сердце колотилось так сильно, будто собиралось пробить дырку аж в спине.

Ладно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки смотрит сериал "Кошачий-1-1". От [Sulasaferoom](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/post/157718962646/another-catbucky-for-resinonao3-and-her-amazing)  
> 


	11. Что происходит в Старк Индастриз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Если это сделать, у меня даже подмышки не останется.

Стив мельком взглянул на хмурое лицо Баки и снова перевел взгляд на экран. Так и есть. Во время операции придется удалить все, что осталось от левой руки, включая подмышку. На этом месте будет крепление для протеза.

Сегодня вторник, полдень давно остался позади. Осталось всего несколько часов до того момента, когда Баки должен будет озвучить свое решение. Сейчас они сидели рядышком на диване и уже в третий раз пересматривали присланные файлы. Стив не пошел на работу, отговорившись тем, что им с Баки нужно собираться в поездку. Пеппер запросто предоставит им вертолет от Старк Индастриз, но все равно вылетать придется сегодня.

— Можно добавить это к списку вопросов для Пеппер, — Стив опустил взгляд на недописанное электронное письмо. В списке было уже больше десяти пунктов, в основном вопросы о том, как хирурги будут встраивать импланты в кошачий позвоночник. Баки высказывал свои опасения, крепко сжимая хвост и нервно ероша шерсть на нем, пока Стив переводил взгляд с ноутбука на планшет и обратно.

Баки внимательно смотрел на свою культю, будто прикидывая, насколько ценна для него эта часть тела. Стив хотел было пошутить про экономию на дезодорантах, однако Баки сейчас явно было не до шуток, поэтому он просто кивнул на ноутбук.

— Может, стоит перечитать описание самой операции? Там описаны этапы удаления кости, их довольно много. Вдруг заодно упомянуто удаление желез и возможные побочные эффекты?

Баки согласно хмыкнул, но его правая рука невольно потянулась к изуродованному плечу. На нем была темно-красная хенли, левый рукав пристегнули, чтобы не болтался. Пальцы осторожно коснулись мягкого хлопка.

— Так или иначе, после боя было хуже, — небрежно произнес он и снова посмотрел на экран. — Рубцы эти бесконечные.

После боя? В принципе, ничего удивительного, что Баки именно сейчас решил поговорить о том, как потерял руку. Однако он сказал это так запросто, будто был уверен, что Стив давно в курсе.

Может, ему кажется, что ЦКК и армия предоставили Стиву его личное дело со всеми подробностями?

Или просто спросить наконец? Бля.

— Сэр, вы можете задавать вопросы, если хотите, — тихо сказал Баки.

Стив моргнул, сообразив, что тупо пялился в планшет с тех самых пор, как прозвучала последняя фраза. К списку добавился очередной маркер, курсор мигал рядом с ним, ожидая вопроса о несчастной подмышке.

Баки сидел рядом, подтянув колени к груди, хвост обмотался вокруг стоп. Тишина так и висела между ними. Баки разрешил спрашивать, будет глупо упустить такой шанс. Этот кот всегда видел Стива насквозь.

— Ты, ну… — почти шепотом начал Стив и смущенно прочистил горло. — Ты потерял ее в бою?

— Ступеньки тянулись бесконечно, — температура в комнате сразу понизилась градусов на пятнадцать. Речь шла о совершенно конкретных ступеньках. — Одна за другой, одна за другой, а я жутко устал. В конце оказалась еще одна дверь, старая и ржавая, как та решетка, которую я открыл, чтобы провести нас через трубу.

Стива передернуло. Он опустил планшет на колени и откинулся спиной на подушки. По скрещенным на груди рукам поползли мурашки, в горле встал противный липкий ком. Ему до сих пор было страшно вспоминать тот день.

— Железные петли было легко сломать. Их настолько разъело ржавчиной, что дверь провалилась, считай, сама, — Баки поежился, — прямо в питомник РНС.

— Ох, блядь.

Из отчетов Стив потом узнал, что в бою участвовали коты РНС. Большинство погибли в бою, как тот кот, с которым Баки дрался на его глазах. Остальные были расстреляны на месте после того, как доки были взяты, а террористы-люди захвачены в плен.

— Они слышали, что снаружи идет бой, но оказались заперты там. Похоже, резервный отряд, их держали в одном большом помещении. Подозреваю, что к тому времени, как наши вошли в доки, в РНС успели об этом резерве напрочь забыть. Я… гм, — Баки мрачновато улыбнулся и хмыкнул смущенно, — я сказал «привйет», но они все равно попытались надрать мне задницу.

Стив спрятал ладони под мышки. Почему в квартире так холодно? Неужели полетел обогреватель?

— Так это… это было… как?

Баки покачал головой, потом спустил ноги с дивана, будто собрался наклониться над ноутбуком, но на полпути завис, погрузившись в воспоминания.

— Они оказались безоружными. А у меня были ножи. Зато не было брони, так что драка все равно оказалась что надо. Потом пришел Страйк и положил всех без разбора. Меня не узнали, но я их не виню.

Руки Стива буквально заледенели. Хвост Баки неподвижно лежал рядом с ним на диване.

— Как только я увидел Брубейкера и Рамиреса, сразу сообразил, что случится дальше. Они швырнули гранату через прутья решетки и пошли дальше зачищать здание. Я успел скатиться вниз по лестнице, прикрываясь дверью от взрыва. Мне почти удалось. Другие коты даже дернуться не успели.

— Ты потерял руку, попав под огонь своих же, — тупо проговорил Стив.

Он помнил, как Рамирес и Брубейкер торчали на плацу, болея за играющих в бейсбол котов. Под конец игры именно Рамирес настоял, чтобы Баки признали самым ценным игроком на площадке. Он искренне гордился тогда, что болел за команду-победителя.

— Ты потерял руку, просто оказавшись на пути Страйка.

— Я их не виню, — повторил Баки. — К счастью, взрыв снес пару стен, и как только пыль осела, я сумел выбраться. По-моему, на тот момент рука еще болталась на месте. Я вроде и помню, но все как в тумане. Там было много снега, да, — Баки поднял лицо к потолку, будто подставляя его невидимым снежинкам. Потом втянул воздух через нос и закрыл глаза. — Вроде бы до базы нас дотащили какие-то гражданские, двое, но точно не уверен. Я отказался уходить, пока вас не достанут оттуда, и они достали, но в какой-то момент мне показалось, что вы умерли. Пока мы добирались до базы, вы ни разу не пошевелились.

— Я потерял сознание. Почти сразу после того, как ты ушел, — собственный голос эхом отдавался в ушах. Стив сглотнул. — Очнулся уже на базе, в лазарете. Мне сказали, что тебя отправили в Нью-Йорк.

— Человеческий доктор пыталась спасти мою руку, — тон Баки слегка оживился, и это вернуло Стива в настоящее. Но на краю сознания по-прежнему чувствовался запах соленой рыбы и снега. Тело била дрожь, хотя в квартире никак не могло быть минус десять. — Честно пыталась. Другие доктора, по-моему, считали, что стоит дать мне уже сдохнуть. Особенно специалист по кошачьим, но он вообще вел себя как редкая сволочь, — Баки фыркнул и улыбнулся Стиву.

Блядь. Баки пытался его развеселить.

— Блядь, — прорычал Стив вслух. Планшет пришлось отложить в сторону, чтобы ненароком не сломать его пополам. — Я даже не знаю, как просить у тебя прощения за…

— Сэр, не надо. Пожалуйста, — попросил Баки, и Стив нахмурился. У него было свое мнение насчет того, как долго и старательно Соединенные Штаты должны извиняться перед Баки. — Не нужно просить у меня прощения. Я сделал это, потому что был солдатом. Гордился тем, что я — ваш охотник. Гордился своей службой. Если бы мне пришлось сделать это еще раз, заранее зная результат, я поступил бы точно так же. Я обещал, что вытащу вас из этой чертовой дыры. И могу с гордостью заявить, что выполнил это задание. Неважно, что случилось потом, я не обвиняю ни армию, ни Страйк.

Стив опустил лицо в ладони. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Ебануться можно.

— Ладно, — вот и все, что он сумел выдавить из себя прежде, чем отправиться на кухню. 

Баки остался в гостиной.

Стив не заслужил Баки. Его силы, его уверенности. Армия, черт бы ее побрал, не заслужила тем более. Спорить было бы жестоко, хотя Стив не сомневался — Рамирес и Брубейкер наверняка узнали члена своей команды. Который участвовал вместе с ними в операции «Лемурианская звезда». Такого же, блядь, американца, как они сами. Что уж говорить, швыряние гранаты в клетку с котами, пусть даже те на стороне врага — само по себе тянуло на военное преступление.

Эти мысли крутились в голове Стива — по кругу, по кругу, по кругу. Он застыл у кухонной стойки со стаканом виски в руке, буквально давясь рвущейся наружу яростью.

— Капитан Роджерс, — послышалось рядом, и Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Баки подошел совсем близко, и теперь опирался на стойку единственным локтем. Выражение его лица смягчилось, но взгляд до сих пор туманили воспоминания.

— Вас я тоже не виню.

Стив медленно опустил стакан на стойку, наблюдая, как колышется янтарная жидкость. Хотелось схватить Баки за плечи (в том числе и поврежденное) и хорошенько встряхнуть. 

Неужели он не понимает? Стив не заслужил этого… этого прощения.

— Спасибо, — вместо этого сказал он и выплеснул виски в раковину. Пустой стакан звякнул о столешницу. — Но все равно я сожалею.

— Я знаю, — Баки сверкнул улыбкой, демонстрируя острые зубы. — Если вам так хочется искупить свою вину, можете полировать мою новую руку после того, как ее подключат.

Стив моргнул, а потом расхохотался — невозможно было не восхититься таким непринужденным нахальством. Баки рассмеялся вместе с ним, и внутренний холод вдруг начал уходить. Будто Стив все же глотнул виски, только эта радость была не искусственной, а настоящей. Голова кружилась, будто они снова летели по той трубе на Сахалине. Будто на всей планете только они двое могли понять эту дурацкую шутку.

Стив решительно стряхнул с себя апатию и страдания, а потом отправился собирать вещи. Баки очевидно принял решение, пора было выдвигаться в Нью-Йорк.

___________________________________  
Если бы кто-нибудь взялся сосчитать, какое слово чаще всего использовалось в сотнях статей, интервью и скандальных расследований удивительной жизни Говарда Старка, это было бы слово «чересчур». Или даже «совсем уж чересчур».

Он жил как выходец из давно ушедшей эпохи, эпохи пресловутой американской изобретательности. Свою компанию он построил на коленке, с нуля, что не помешало ей быстро выбиться в мировые лидеры в таких областях, как космическая инженерия, робототехника, оборонные технологии и компьютерное моделирование. Однако, к большому сожалению его жены, членов совета директоров, а также акционеров компании, Старк вел образ жизни плейбоя — рассказы о нем могли заставить покраснеть даже репортера колонки светских сплетен.

Короче говоря, в журнале Плейбой каждый месяц выходила огромная статья о его похождениях.

Частный вертолет для пациента вполне соответствовал духу Говарда Старка. Мягкие кожаные кресла, панели из темного орехового дерева, вставки из углеродного волокна и всевозможные технические приспособления. Но Баки неожиданно понравилось.

— Капитан, эта штука разливает водку, — сообщил он, наблюдая широко раскрытыми глазами, как кристально-чистая жидкость льется в стакан. — Водку.

— Я так и понял, — с наигранным равнодушием ответил Стив и в сотый раз посмотрел на часы.

Баки облазил весь салон, сунул нос в каждую консоль и понажимал все кнопки. Такие мелочи, как турбулентность, его не волновали.

Лететь на вертолете оказалось тяжелее, чем Стив помнил.

— Пилот только что сообщил, что мы получили разрешение на вход в воздушное пространство города.

Пеппер оторвалась от планшета и вынула из уха наушник. Она сидела лицом к Баки и Стиву на мягком диване, поджав под себя ноги в чулках. Туфли-лодочки оказались на полу, как только вертолет поднялся в воздух с частного аэродрома.

— Осталось минут пятнадцать или около того.

Почти добрались. Стив вздохнул с облегчением — он и сам не заметил, когда устал от перелета.

— Капитан! — Баки подставил стакан под очередной краник мини-бара и опустил рычажок из полированного дерева. — А тут есть сакэ! Оно теплое! Капитан, вы не хотите попробовать?..

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Хватит переводить напитки Пеппер. И сейчас всего четыре часа дня.

— О, — Баки виновато опустил голову. Хрустальный стакан отправился на место рядом с тремя такими же, а Баки вернулся в кресло. — Кстати, в воскресенье это вас не остановило.

Смех Пеппер зазвенел как колокольчик. Через секунду она спохватилась и прикрыла рот ладошкой, вежливо хихикая. Стив так обалдел, что не мог выдавить ни слова в свою защиту, оставалось только молча сидеть и обтекать.

— Вас поймали, — Пеппер весело подмигнула ему. — Ничего, у каждого из нас свои тайные пороки, — дипломатично добавила она и развернула планшет, демонстрируя экран. Стиву даже как-то полегчало: на заставке медиа-плеера красовалась отвратительно-розовая обложка альбома — кошка в сборчатой юбочке, окруженная плюшевыми котятами. — У меня, например, китти поп.

— Ох, блин, — Стив рассмеялся. Дурной музыкальный вкус вовсе не так страшен, как алкоголизм, но приятно было поддержать эту игру. Помощь Пеппер пришлась очень кстати. — Да уж, вам есть, чего стыдиться.

Пеппер легко рассмеялась — ведь теперь она смеялась над собой, а не над гостем.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я выросла на музыке студии Хикару Саншайн и не смогла избавиться от этой привычки.

Поп-идолам из семейства кошачьих в Японии поклонялись в буквальном смысле. А если кошку привезли из Америки, то американцы фанатели по ней не меньше. Музыка была в основном синтетической, с чрезмерным количеством эффектов. Кошки — всегда юные самки — одевались в безвкусные наряды, которым подражали фанатки.

На самом деле, с тех пор, как США и Япония стали союзниками во Второй мировой войне, культура двух стран начала переплетаться, и в результате были создано множество глубоких и серьезных произведений искусства, которые подчеркивали историческую дружбу между двумя странами.

Музыка китти поп к этой категории определенно не относилась.

Стив собрался уже пошутить, сколько сакэ придется выпить, чтобы слушать подобную музыку, но тут услышал голос Баки. Тот говорил тихо, будто надеясь, что люди не обратят внимания.

— Я слышал, что в Японии кошкам разрешается владеть собственностью. Неко Юки-тян стала настолько известной, что ради нее изменили законы — и она смогла купить себе квартиру.

Брови Пеппер поползли вверх, а Стив потерял дар речи. Баки смотрел в пространство куда-то между ними, но очевидно ждал ответа.

— На самом деле, нет, — уши Баки разочарованно опустились, и Пеппер мягко улыбнулась ему. — Но они могут самостоятельно снимать жилье. Именно поэтому Тони снял виллу в Киото.

— Тони? Тони Старк? — лицо Баки тут же просветлело. — Мы его увидим?

Он вскочил на колени и ткнулся носом в иллюминатор, будто надеялся разглядеть Тони Старка прямо оттуда. Хвост его возбужденно мотался из стороны в сторону.

Жена Говарда Старка, скучная светская леди, когда-то взяла новорожденного котенка. Говарду Старку хватило эксцентричности усыновить его. Марии Старк кот скоро надоел, и Говард начал возить его с собой по всему миру. А потом вдруг оказалось, что журналисты светской хроники следят уже за двумя Старками.

Достаточно сказать, что именно благодаря Тони появилось слово «плейкэт» (по аналогии с плейбоем).

Умирая, Говард Старк вписал в завещание, что Тони останется на попечении Старк Индастриз на неопределенный срок, а на его содержание будет выделяться определенный процент от прибыли компании. Так Тони оказался свободен от семьи Старков, и за одну ночь стал самым богатым котом в мире. Разумеется, случился большой скандал, но люди настолько привыкли к скандалам вокруг имени Старка, что еще один его абсурдный поступок никого не удивил.

Стив вдруг понял, что хмурится. Какого хрена? Почему такой милый и спокойный кот как Баки впечатлился легкомысленным придурком вроде Тони Старка? Еще вдруг выяснилось, что он увлекается китти поп. Стив был уверен, что знает Баки довольно неплохо, но теперь обнаружил, что это далеко не так. Интересно, видел ли Баки сериал «Кошачий-1-1»?

Пеппер тем временем кивнула.

— Тони определенно будет нас встречать. Он хотел пообщаться с вами, так как вы станете лицом спонсированной Старк Индастриз программы протезирования для проекта помощи бывшим КСС капитана Роджерса, — она сморщила нос. — Кстати, может быть, стоит еще подумать насчет названия. Капитан, если хотите, наши маркетологи посмотрят описание проекта и предложат несколько вариантов.

— Только не это, Господи, — тут же открестился Стив. — Последний список вариантов в Комитете мурыжили несколько недель, они называют это голосованием. Так и не утвердили ничего. Если в процесс добавится третья сторона, мы точно утонем в бюрократии.

Пеппер усмехнулась.

— Примерно то же самое я прохожу каждый раз, когда у нас появляется какая-нибудь новинка. Разумеется, мы добавляем имя Старка ко всем названиям, и все равно нужно пройти несколько этапов утверждения в совете директоров.

Стив невольно рассмеялся. Пеппер каким-то образом умудрилась ослабить напряжение. Будто работа Стива была так же полезна человечеству, как протезы Старка, а не заключалась в том, чтобы врать людям, рекламируя президента, за которого он сам не голосовал.

Даже Баки перестал стесняться. Они непринужденно болтали, как друзья. Словно их веселая компания не состояла из генерального директора корпорации, которая использовала ветеранов-инвалидов для заключения контракта с Министерством обороны, сотрудника Комитета начальников штабов, рискующего спиться, а также кота-калеки, до сих пор преданного стране, которая изувечила его и бросила погибать в центрифуге бюрократической системы, бессмысленной и беспощадной.

А может быть, их проблемы чем-то походили друг на друга, не зря говорят, что рыбак рыбака видит издалека.

___________________________________  
Баки не узнал звезду с обложки в плеере Пеппер, но все равно приятно было знать, что такому человеку тоже нравится китти поп. Пеппер казалась милой и вежливой, от нее исходил приятный запах.

Каждый человек пахнет чем-то. Не просто шампунем, кремом или дезодорантом, у каждого есть собственный уникальный аромат. Люди об этом и не подозревают. От капитана пахло оружейным металлом, кедром и чем-то упрямым, неудержимым, как речной поток. Майор Уилсон пах чем-то пряным, вроде корицы, и шелковистым, как перья. Запах рядовой Лорейн, который долго держался на вещах Баки, был тонкий и острый, как цитрус, а еще холодный, твердый, как толстое стекло. Кошки прекрасно различают такие ароматы, но человеку это не объяснить, просто нет таких слов. Если Баки кто-нибудь спросит, он сможет сказать только, что капитан Роджерс пахнет капитаном Роджерсом, майор Уилсон пахнет майором Уилсоном, а рядовая Лорейн — как рядовая Лорейн.

Пеппер Поттс пахла солнечным светом. Сухим. Мягким. Теплым. Баки она очень понравилась.

К сожалению, как выяснилось, ему совершенно не нравился Тони Старк.

Тот встречал их прямо на вертолетной площадке на крыше небоскреба. Гигантские буквы логотипа подсвечивали его силуэт. Темные волосы казались нарочито взъерошенными — то есть выглядели так, будто целая толпа людей трудилась, чтобы создать впечатление небрежности. Еще он, как человек, носил усы и бородку — их определенно подравнивали по линейке. Уши и хвост переливались приглушенными красным и золотым, с благородным оттенком сепии. Рисунок на шерсти был необычный, как у самого Баки, но она блестела как шелк — за ней ухаживали, не жалея кремов и масел. Ошейник блестел позолотой, а может, его и впрямь отлили из золота. Знак лицензии пульсировал светом в такт биению сердца.

Можно было сразу догадаться, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Но Баки слишком взволновал сам факт приземления на Башню Старка, чтобы обращать внимание на грубость («Телефон-то есть?»), нездоровое любопытство («О, айфон, надо же, какая прелесть») или пренебрежительное отношение к другим («О людях не переживай, сами как-нибудь разберутся»). Последнее прозвучало, когда Стив и Пеппер отправились в комнату для переговоров.

Подумать на эту тему Баки не дали. Тони бесцеремонно взял его за хвост и слегка дернул, указывая направление. Таким образом они оказались в каком-то помещении, которое можно было определить как гостиную, а можно — как комнату для игр. Выйдя из лифта, Баки уловил только два запаха: Тони и Пеппер.

Из комнаты открывался шикарный вид на Манхэттен. Панорамные окна позволяли разглядеть его во всей красе. Хотя внутри тоже было, на что посмотреть. Огромный газовый камин во всю стену, современная дорогая мебель, все блестит — хром, полированный гранит. Рядом со входом обнаружился забитый разными бутылками бар, а в центре комнаты — круглый стол с кучей электронных устройств и прозрачными дисплеями из плексигласа.

Тони вспрыгнул на блестящую кожаную оттоманку рядом со столом и без всякого перехода выпалил:

— Этот безмозглый человек хотя бы твой настоящий хранитель? Или они морочат тебе голову как котенку?

Баки так охренел, что даже разозлиться не сразу додумался. Просто застыл с открытым ртом посреди комнаты в окружении современной электроники и шикарной мебели.

Тони вскинул темные брови, напоминая, что ждет ответа, и Баки прорвало:

— Капитан Роджерс не безмозглый! — прорычал он, обнажая клыки. Иди в задницу, Тони Старк!

В ответ Тони только закатил глаза и причмокнул губами.

— Можешь не устраивать мне тут спектакли. Комната не просматривается и не прослушивается.

— Это не спектакль.

Тони перескочил на край оттоманки и демонстративно отсалютовал:

— Так точно, сэр! Никак нет, сэр! Большое спасибо, сэр! — пропел он высоким голосом, передразнивая Баки.

Хвост его мотался из стороны в сторону.

— Этот дурацкий значок у тебя на шее — явно не военный жетон, значит, кто-то кого-то наебывает. Я знаю, что наебывает человек, потому что люди иначе не умеют. Чтоб ты понимал: если они и соберут Шалтая-болтая, вовсе не обязательно, что его посадят обратно на стену.

— Ты сам не представляешь, какую херню несешь, котик, блядь, домашний! — честно говоря, Баки сам толком не понял, о чем речь, но сейчас его это мало волновало. — Капитан Роджерс спас мне жизнь!

Тони со стоном потянулся, будто поддерживать этот разговор стоило ему невероятных усилий. А то его, блядь, просили разговаривать.

Потом он облокотился на стол и подцепил пальцем ярко-фиолетовую резиновую полоску с кнопкой посередине.

— Уверен, что он спасал тебя ради тебя? Может, помог по ходу дела, вытаскивая собственную задницу? Или просто о своем оружии позаботился? Мало ли, сломается еще.

— Я был в Красной комнате, — прошипел Баки.

Он шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Тони. Тот навострил уши, но подбородок опустил, инстинктивно подчиняясь Баки, который буквально прижимал его к столу. 

Заткнулся наконец, да неужели!

— Блядь, я был в Красной комнате, и капитан вытащил меня за пару дней до эвтаназии!

— А, — Старк прочистил горло и кивнул, частично признавая свою ошибку. — Это объясняет, почему начальники штабов названивали Пеппер среди ночи. Ну ладно, хрен с ним, я готов согласиться, что немного ошибался насчет твоего бесценного Кэпа.

— Капитана Роджерса.

— Да какая разница? — Тони проскользнул между Баки и столом и с видимым облегчением расправил плечи. — Короче, я хотел донести до тебя, что в этой комнате можно говорить правду. Например, честно рассказать, почему ты здесь.

Баки не стал его преследовать, не было смысла выяснять, кто тут главный. Интересно, если он подерется с самым богатым котом в мире, что будет потом? Кстати, с какого это перепугу Тони решил, что Баки начнет с ним откровенничать? Этот придурок, кажется, не сумеет удержать рот на замке, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

Может быть, стоить просто свалить отсюда и подождать, пока капитан Роджерс не вернется на крышу?

— Итак! — как по заказу, проснулся Тони. Он подошел к бару и зазвенел какими-то бутылками. — Ты уже придумал, чем займешься, когда у тебя снова будет две руки?

Баки фыркнул.

— Перестану шлепаться лицом в пол, когда пытаюсь прыгнуть на все четыре.

— Хм, — Тони покосился на него, продолжая неторопливо кидать кубики льда в стакан. По одному за раз. — Хочешь уже посмотреть?

— Посмотреть на что? — Баки невольно задумался, кому предназначается этот стакан.

— На руку. Твою руку. Тестовая лаборатория прямо под нами.

— Сомневаюсь, что нам разрешат.

Баки покосился на лифт. Если Роджерс вернется и не обнаружит их с Тони, он явно забеспокоится.

— Ты собираешься это выпить?

Тони сверкнул зубами в усмешке. В стакан полилась жидкость — судя по запаху, что-то алкогольное.

— Помнишь, чье имя написано на логотипе? Нам разрешено все, что угодно.

— Это имя твоего хранителя, — напомнил Баки.

На него махнули рукой.

— У старика не было детей. Людей, я имею в виду, — Тони обогнул стойку, неся в руках два стакана. — Как ни крути, я единственный живой Старк на Восточном побережье. Ну, и чье имя там написано?

Баки на автомате взял протянутый ему стакан и только потом посмотрел в него. Жидкость переливалась в свете ламп, от нее пахло карамелью, дымом, свежескошенной травой — и, разумеется, спиртом. Баки хмуро глянул на Тони.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — тот прищелкнул языком. — Еще скажи, что никогда не пробовал.

— Нет! — выпалил Баки. — Я не совсем еще ебанулся. А ты?

Тони пожал плечами и сделал глоток. Потом демонстративно закатил глаза к потолку, показывая, как ему вкусно.

— Какого хуя?!

— Наука, Бак, — Тони кивнул в сторону лифта, приглашая следовать за собой. — Наука! Ты идешь или как?

Хотелось просто врезать по этой самодовольной роже. Один раз — за пренебрежительное упоминание капитана Роджерса. Еще один — за намек, будто Роджерс использует Баки. И третий — за то, что сунул ему в руки стакан с ядом, а потом выпил свой, нагло ухмыляясь.

Однако бить Тони Старка явно не стоило, а больше заняться было нечем, поэтому Баки пошел за ним в лифт. Если Роджерс вдруг потеряет их, он вполне может позвонить. Да и пользоваться Here Kitty он прекрасно научился.

Двери закрылись, и Баки поднес стакан к губам, осторожно принюхиваясь. Вблизи жидкость пахла почему-то выхлопными газами. Тони изображал крайнюю степень незаинтересованности.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

Послышалось хихиканье.

— Бля, нет, конечно. Но выпить стоит, — он хитро подмигнул. — Думаешь, это безопасно для людей?

— А разве нет?

Баки нахмурился. Он понимал, что такое алкогольные напитки, имел представление о том, как их употребляют. Он также знал, что Роджерс пьет слишком много и что он не может заснуть, пока не наберется до потери сознания. Однако ему в голову не приходило, что для людей это такой же яд, как для кошек.

— Ой, вы гляньте на него, — Тони фыркнул. — Как долго, говоришь, ты торчал с дикими?

Баки посмотрел на него сквозь стакан.

— Я такого не говорил.

С тем же успехом он мог положить в рот гранату. В горле что-то взорвалось, вызвав приступ неудержимого кашля. Баки выплюнул все, что не успел проглотить, и захрипел, пытаясь отдышаться.

Тони обнял его за плечи.

— Вот и умница.

Обжигающий комок прокатился по пищеводу, по ощущениям — прямиком в кишки.

— Ну и дрянь! — прохрипел Баки.

У него слезились глаза. Он что, слепнет?! Побочный эффект отравления? Черт, где-то он вроде о таком читал.

— Восемьсот долларов за бутылку, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Тони и отпил из своего стакана. — Не трать зря.

Двери лифта открылись в большой зал, больше похожий на цех какого-нибудь завода, чем исследовательскую лабораторию. В нос ударил запах виски, и Баки поежился.

— Смотреть тут особо не на что, — прокомментировал Тони, махнув рукой в сторону здоровенного недособранного механизма. Рядом стояли и лежали детали, а сзади возвышались ряды черных металлических ящиков. — Сверхсекретные разработки для правительства, ничего интересного, скучища.

Баки заметил какую-то ракетницу с длинными крыльями, делавшими ее похожей на дрон. Скучища, как же.

Баки шел следом за Тони, вертя головой по сторонам. Шок и ужас, накрывшие его после глотка виски, понемногу рассеивались. Тони то и дело останавливался: то покрутит какую-нибудь деталь, забытую на столе, то перемешает инструменты или переложит что-нибудь с места на место. Тот, кто здесь обычно работает, наверняка будет в восторге.

— Ты смотришь, как они делают все эти штуки?

На столе валялся странного вида шлем. Баки так загляделся на него, что остановился.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — Тони легкомысленно махнул рукой.

Поставив стакан на стол, Баки потянулся к шлему. Тот был сделан из твердого черного материала и состоял из двух частей: лицевой и затылочной. Сверху обнаружились отверстия для ушей.

— Это для кошек?

— Это? Это вообще не трогай. Оно… как это сказать?.. нестабильно.

Нестабильно, как же. Похоже, Тони Старк не просто безалаберный придурок, он еще и врет как дышит. Пришлось однако положить шлем на место — Тони успел отойти вглубь лаборатории.

— А, ну вот и она, — Тони остановился перед каким-то аквариумом в ожидании, пока Баки его догонит. — Семьдесят две связанные между собой пластины на шарнирах, запатентованная подложка из микросетки, поршни из титанового сплава. Сама кожа увеличивает силу удара, но веса почти не добавляет…

Тони говорил и говорил, но Баки уже перестал слушать. Сейчас рука была как бы разбита на кусочки, все семьдесят две пластины были отделены от центрального механизма. Их удерживал на месте прозрачный гель. Пластины блестели как ртуть, каждая отражала ошарашенное лицо.

Она была прекрасна.

— Гель там тоже не просто так — он сохраняет эту систему стерильной до того, как ее вживят в твое тело.

— Я думал, в мое тело вживят только крепление, — Баки заставил себя оторваться от плексигласового аквариума.

— Разумеется, — Тони кивнул. — Но интеграция должна пройти безупречно. Крепление, кстати, тоже здесь.

Тони кивнул на цилиндрические резервуары, которые тянулись вдоль стены позади аквариума с протезом. Внутри — загадочные детали, каждую из которых замыкал ряд длинных проводов, которые каскадно сегментировались по всей длине резервуара, словно позвонки. Тони махнул рукой на последний. Этот, очевидно, и был предназначен для Баки. Крепление из уже знакомого блестящего металла по форме действительно напоминало левое плечо. Тонкие волоски будущих нервных окончаний лениво колыхались в воде.

Баки сглотнул. В голове была абсолютная пустота.

— Ты уже смотрел, как будет проходить операция? — Тони отпил из своего стакана. — Когда крепление установят, каждое из этих окончаний соединится с диодом, которые перед этим вживят в твой позвоночник. Они запрограммированы найти друг друга и подключиться, таким образом связавшись с основной нервной системой. Благодаря этому людям не придется кромсать тебе всю спину, рискуя повредить спинной мозг.

— Пиздец, как мне повезло, — пробормотал Баки.

Хвост нервно дергался из стороны в сторону, уши прижались в голове. Эта дрянь, похожая на морского монстра, скоро станет частью его тела. Перед глазами вспыхнуло лицо Золы — как оно распадалось на части, выпуская длинное мерзкое щупальце, и Баки невольно поежился.

Рука сама потянула стакан ко рту, Баки бездумно глотнул — и с удивлением почувствовал на языке жар. Расплавленный янтарь хлынул ему в глотку и прокатился по пищеводу. Не самое приятное ощущение, но теперь, когда он знал, чего ожидать, оно казалось скорее приятным. Баки пару раз, на пробу, прищелкнул языком и покачал головой.

— Классно, а? — противный голос Тони ворвался в его мысли, Баки с удивлением вспомнил, что не один. Пришлось несколько раз поморгать, возвращаясь в сознание. — Если все пройдет удачно, каждый КСС в Америке, который потерял конечность, получит одну из этих хреновин.

— Если? — тут же вскинулся Баки.

— Я так сказал? Имелось в виду — когда.

— Спорить могу, ты имел в виду именно «если», — огрызнулся Баки, глядя на Тони поверх стакана, потом сделал еще один глоток. Во рту чувствовался вкус карамели, а привкус дыма наполнил внутренности теплом, как от костра.

— Самое большое и толстое «если» в этой истории — твой человек. 

Он опять начинает?! 

— Если его проект провалится, КСС окажутся в полной заднице. Впрочем, как всегда.

— Служить КСС вовсе не синоним «быть в полной заднице», — вяло возразил Баки. Жидкий огонь расползался по венам, вымывал из головы остатки сдержанности, раскланиваться с самым богатым котом в мире хотелось все меньше и меньше. — Хотя тебе куда уж такое понять, твое имя, вон, на здании написали, — бля, да шел бы он на хуй, этот самый богатый кот! — Мы на самом деле нужны людям. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, потому что на хер никому не сдался.

— Зато я знаю, каково ходить по улице в Японии, думать не думая о гребанном наморднике! — рявкнул Тони в ответ. — А тебе есть, чем похвастаться?

— Капитан Роджерс сделал так, что мне не пришлось его надевать, — Баки гордо выпятил грудь. — Вот, что значит быть КСС. Люди уважают те жертвы, которые мы приносим ради них!

На самом деле, он не собирался хвастаться — вряд ли капитан Роджерс сумел выбить ему лицензию телохранителя, с которой разрешалось ходить без намордника где вздумается.

— Ой, да прям. Он думает, что домашнюю зверушку себе завел, вот и носится с тобой, — заявил Тони, и Баки зарычал на него. — Настоящее уважение? Это когда ты чувствуешь себя таким же гражданином, как остальные. Это в Японии. Настоящее уважение, когда ты приходишь в самый популярный ресторан города безо всякого бронирования. Настоящее уважение — это провести выходные с идолом китти поп вроде Юки-тян…

Кулак Баки врезался Тони Старку в его бессовестный болтливый рот ровно в тот момент, когда капитан Роджерс и Пеппер Поттс вошли в лабораторию.

— Баки! — крикнул Роджерс.

— Тони! — возмутилась Пеппер.

«Ну бля», — подумал Баки. Пришлось отступить, хотя Тони уже оскалил клыки и вскинул уши.

— Бак, какого хрена? — Роджерс бросился вперед так стремительно, что Баки рефлекторно попятился назад, подметая хвостом пол.

Роджерс, похоже, так и не сумел определиться, зол он или напуган, поэтому просто навис над Баки, уперев кулаки в бока.

— Что тут творится?

— Ничего, вообще ничего! — Тони вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь. Судя по выражению лица Пеппер, ему было, чего бояться. — Маленькое недоразумение, правда, Бако?

Обращение прозвучало так глупо, что Баки тут же захотелось во всем признаться. Да, он врезал Тони по его тупой миллиардерской роже. А что? Комната вдруг поплыла перед глазами, Баки пошатнулся. Как же он устал…

Тони коснулся разбитой губы подушечками пальцев и попытался ухмыльнуться. Безуспешно. Больно ему, поди, было.

— Эксперимент завершен, похоже, правая рука сильная… — он вздрогнул от боли, но упрямо растянул губы в усмешке, — достаточно. Никто не пострадал, виноватых нет.

— Так и есть, — с усмешкой согласился Баки, не желая усугублять конфликт. — На том и сойдемся.

— Что ты пьешь?

Роджерс не сводил глаз со стакана, который Баки зачем-то схватил, как только заметил людей. Виски осталось едва ли половина, в нем сиротливо плавали два подтаявших кубика льда. Стакан самого Тони успел загадочным образом испариться.

— Ну…

— Тони, — в голосе Пеппер звенел самый настоящий лед, и все дружно повернулись к ней.

— Он не виноват, мэм, — Баки неловко пристроил стакан на ближайшую плоскую поверхность. — Я попросил…

— Ты этого не делал, — отрезала Пеппер, и Баки поспешно заткнулся. Ему было откровенно не по себе, будто кто-то стоял у него на хвосте. — Тони. Наверх. Сейчас же.

Тони очень громко сглотнул. Он уходил демонстративно непринужденным шагом, однако хвост почти обвивался вокруг лодыжек, уши виновато прижимались к голове.

— Я… прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, — неуверенно начал Баки. — Нет оправданий моему… — Баки моргнул и махнул хвостом, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Пол норовил уехать из-под ног. Баки хмуро покосился на хвост. Это он виноват, предатель, — моему… это, поведению.

— Ох, Бак.

Баки очень нравилось, когда капитан Роджерс обращался к нему так.

— Мне нравится, когда вы меня так называете, — вырвалось помимо его воли. — Бля!

Баки хлопнул себя ладонью по губам.

На щеках Пеппер появился румянец, Роджерс пялился на Баки в совершенном обалдении.

— Мы… мы должны найти для тебя воды.

— Так точно, сэр. Большое спасибо, сэр, — ничего умнее в голову не пришло. — Бля…

Баки заставил себя заткнуться и, напоследок покосившись на плавающую в аквариуме руку, пошел за капитаном Роджерсом. Капитану он верил безоговорочно, капитан отведет его, куда нужно.

_________________________________  
Стив привалился спиной к двери спальни Баки, пока тот полоскал рот, пытаясь смыть вкус виски.

— Тебе хоть понравилось?

— Нет, сэр, — послышался из ванной несчастный голос. — Похоже было, что я проглотил гранату.

Пеппер поселила их в люксовом номере Башни Старка, который включал приемную, гостиную, кухню, две спальни и две ванные комнаты. В теории — почти такая же планировка была в квартире Стива, только здесь все оказалось больше раза в два. И в три раза роскошнее.

Шум воды стих, и Стив сунул телефон в карман. Пеппер написала ему, что такая порция алкоголя не причинит Баки вреда. Стив так старательно изучал инструкции ЦКК, что теперь у него скручивало живот при мысли, чем это все могло закончиться.

Почему Баки вообще сделал такую глупость? Легкомыслие вроде не было ему свойственно. Что такого сказал Тони Старк, убеждая его выпить?

Хотя… Стив невольно улыбнулся. Забавно было думать о том, что кто-то, попробовав элитное виски тридцатипятилетней выдержки, обозвал его гранатой. Что ж, по крайней мере, в первый (и хотелось бы надеяться, что в последний) раз, когда Баки взял в рот алкоголь, он попробовал что-то стоящее.

Баки тем временем вышел навстречу — хвост печально волочился по полу, одно ухо раздраженно дергалось, другое обвисло тряпочкой. Увидев Стива, он остановился.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Стив.

Баки кивнул, хотя до порядка ему явно было далеко. Бедняга. Он успел переодеться в мягкие пижамные штаны с логотипом Старк Индастриз и белую майку.

— Может, тебе стоит лечь и отдохнуть?

Взгляд Баки опустился на маленькие бумажные стаканчики, выстроенные в ряд на тумбочке. Таблетки, которые нужно принять перед сном. Первая операция назначена на завтрашнее утро. Рядом с тумбочкой уже стояла каталка, на которой лежал стерильный больничный халат. С утра Баки дадут одну таблетку — наркоз. Стив мог бы поспорить на что угодно: Баки сейчас думал именно об этом. О шести часах, которые ему придется провести под ножом.

— Я разбужу тебя потом, чтобы ты принял лекарства, — пообещал Стив. — Сейчас нельзя, кровь должна очиститься от алкоголя.

— Могу ли я ходить по улицам без намордника? — ни с того, ни с сего спросил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от стаканчиков.

Стив удивленно выдохнул. Почему это вдруг пришло ему в голову?

— Не совсем, — осторожно ответил он, и Баки кивнул, будто ждал такого ответа. — Я подал документы, чтобы занести тебя в базу как часть системы безопасности. Но это наверняка затянется, до конца месяца как минимум. Но у нас все будет хорошо. Никто не захочет связываться с Министерством обороны из-за такой ерунды.

Баки чуть приподнял уголок рта — улыбка вышла грустной. На Стива он не смотрел.

— Такая ерунда, — повторил он и уселся на каталку, свесив ноги. Попинал колесо пяткой одной ноги, потом второй. — Я много думал о том, что стоит отрезать себе яйца и тем решить проблему. Но тогда я не смог бы вернуться на службу даже теоретически. Хотя в конечном счете — какая разница?

Баки опустил взгляд на обрубок плеча. Сейчас его закрывала темная сетчатая ткань. Медсестра надела специальный чехол, чтобы увлажнить кожу перед операцией и сохранить максимум стерильности.

Стив не представлял, что на это ответить. Кастрацию выбирали многие коты, вернувшиеся из армии, зная, что обратно им все равно не попасть. Стив заранее подумал об этом — КСС, участвующие в проекте, могли сделать эту процедуру по сниженной цене. Хотя при одной мысли об удалении важной части половых органов у Стива начинало болеть буквально все тело.

Он шагнул к Баки, сокращая расстояние между ними. Ужасно хотелось коснуться его подбородка, вынуждая поднять голову, но распускать руки было бы некрасиво.

— Эй, Бак, — мягко позвал он. — Не позволяй никому делать с тобой то, чего тебе не хочется, слышишь? Взять хотя бы эту операцию. Если ты боишься, мы все отменим.

Баки вдруг вскинул голову.

— Но как же Пеппер и Старк Индастриз? Разве у вас не будет проблем?

— Не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Разбираться с подрядчиками Министерства обороны — мое дело. Если тебе кажется, что эта процедура похожа на кастрацию, не стоит ее начинать.

Баки фыркнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся.

— И в голову не приходило. Просто задумался об этом и порадовался, что не сделал. Тони дико разозлил меня с этими намордниками, и это дало отличный повод дать ему по морде.

Стив захохотал от души, и Баки присоединился к нему. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Отдышавшись, Стив все-таки поинтересовался:

— Это было приятно?

— Очень приятно, сэр! — Баки перестал фыркать и стер выступившие слезы.

Был ли виноват алкоголь или усталость после долгого дня, но в кои-то веки Баки смеялся по-настоящему. Или Стиву просто очень хотелось в это верить. Он с удивлением понял, что быстро привык. С Баки всегда было легко.

— Клянусь, я мечтал об этом весь вечер, — добавил Баки, все еще посмеиваясь.

— Он на редкость надоедливый, — согласился Стив, и его накрыла очередная волна смеха: — Я думал, он тебе нравится.

— Ха! — фыркнул Баки и покачал головой.

Веселье понемногу сошло на нет, и взгляд Баки снова притянуло к таблеткам.

Стив только вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты уверен, что готов к этому?

— Да, сэр, — немедленно откликнулся Баки, но потом прикусил клыками нижнюю губу. — Мне страшно. Но я готов.

Пора было уходить, но Стив почему-то загляделся на тонкие лучики морщинок, которые появились в уголках глаз Баки, когда тот улыбнулся. Кожа была еще влажной от слез.

Стиву долго казалось, что он только-только уехал с Сахалина — потому что с тех пор в его жизни не произошло ничего, о чем стоило бы помнить. А теперь вдруг выяснилось, что это было давным-давно. И пять лет бесплодных поисков друга наконец увенчались успехом — вот в этот самый момент. Пусть оба стали старше, мудрее и оказались невозможно далеки от всего, что когда-то казалось смыслом их жизней.

Стив толком не думал, что делает, когда потянулся вперед, обнял Баки и изо всех сил прижал его к груди. Баки поерзал, восстанавливая равновесие — но потом его рука вдруг легла на шею Стива. Послышался довольный вздох.

— Я буду там каждую минуту, — прошептал Стив ему в шею. — Клянусь, я больше тебя не потеряю.

Стив грудью чувствовал, как колотится сердце Баки. Настроение в комнате неуловимо изменилось, и Стив отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Баки в лицо.

Их взгляды встретились. Стив сглотнул, оба замерли, боясь пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть друг друга. Пальцы Баки вцепились в воротник рубашки, удерживая Стива на месте, ладони Стива легли на спину Баки, притягивая его ближе.

Очередной комок в горле никак не сглатывался — во рту пересохло, лицо горело. Ярко-голубые глаза Баки смотрели прямо на Стива, зрачки расширились. Сейчас, так близко он выглядел почти человеком.

Стив прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе фантазировать. Красные искусанные губы, квадратная челюсть, ямочка на подбородке. Сарказм, веселье, сила, красота. Будь Баки человеком, все было бы правильно, но он не человек! Все неправильно, недопустимо, но сейчас они словно в другой Вселенной, здесь Стив обнимает человека-Баки, и никакие правила больше не действуют.

Баки стиснул воротник в кулаке и притянул Стива еще ближе. Его дыхание согрело щеку. Кожа пахла цельнозерновыми хлебцами и ванилью. Удивительный аромат, этой кожи хотелось касаться губами буквально везде.

Баки обвил ногой бедро Стива, трение ощущалось почти болезненно. Жар между ног требовал прижаться ближе, ближе, пока не станет физически больно.

Ладони Стива скользнули ниже по спине, по бокам. Оба затаили дыхание, когда пальцы пробрались под майку, коснувшись голой кожи.

Стив уткнулся Баки в шею, губы коснулись нежной кожи под горлом. Баки дрожал всем телом.

— К-капитан, — выдохнул он Стиву в ухо, доверчиво прогибаясь навстречу, — что мы делаем?

Шепот был едва слышен, но вопрос мгновенно вернул Стива в реальность.

— Ничего! — почти крикнул он, отскакивая назад.

Дыхание срывалось. Стив по инерции отошел на несколько шагов и только потом решился обернуться. Баки сидел на каталке, подтянув колени к груди, будто пытаясь сохранить тепло, которое Стив унес с собой. На лице его застыло бесконечное удивление.

— Ничего, — повторил Стив и уставился в пол, потому что встретиться с Баки взглядом было выше его сил. — Ничего не случилось.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — ответил Баки (а что ему оставалось?), и Стив повернулся было, чтобы уйти, когда прозвучало несмелое: — Капитан Роджерс?

Стив замер в дверях, но так и не обернулся — потому что, блядь, струсил. Вместо этого он сжал руку в кулак и уперся этим кулаком в дверной косяк, чтобы острый край дерева впивался в кожу.

Повисло напряженное молчание, будто оба боялись издать хоть звук. Первым заговорил Баки.

— Это было приятно, — негромко сказал он. — Ко мне давно никто не прикасался… — он перевел дыхание, будто с трудом подбирал слова. Как назвать то, что они делали минуту назад? — Ну, не трогал меня вот так. Это было приятно.

Стив мог с чистой совестью сказать то же самое — никто не прикасался к нему давным-давно, и ему тоже было приятно, но, блядь, Баки правда не понимает, какой это пиздец на самом деле?!

— Ничего не случилось, — твердо повторил Стив и наконец вышел из комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Невинное объятие - аккурат перед тем, как оно перестало быть невинным. От [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/157154674485/commission-work-for-resinonao3-check-out-their)  
> 


	12. Стратегические союзы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Не успел капитан Роджерс покинуть комнату, как Баки спрыгнул с каталки. Колени тут же подогнулись — до ванной комнаты удалось дойти с трудом. Баки очень тщательно запер за собой дверь и попытался отдышаться. Голова кружилась — не понять, от виски или от пережитого только что.

Привалившись к двери, Баки прижал ладонь к животу. Странные ощущения: то ли он чертовски перепугался, то ли просто заболел. Хвост обтирался об дверь — все тело охватила пьяная слабость, а ему было хоть бы хны. Будто искры, побежавшие по коже, когда Роджерс прикоснулся к ней, теперь скопились в кончике хвоста — тот дрожал от переполнявшей его энергии.

— Бля, — выдохнул Баки из последних сил.

А потом его вырвало.

_______________________________________  
В Башне Старка лифты поднимались настолько плавно, что, казалось, они стоят на месте. У того, на котором Стив спускался с вертолетной площадки, были прозрачные стенки, из него открывался вид на город. Но сейчас его вез другой лифт, внутренний, без окон, пугающе тихий. Стив оказался в ловушке, единственное, что отвлекало его от паники — едва слышное потрескивание электричества.

Пальцы бездумно теребили бейджик на груди.

Ничего не случилось, твердил он про себя, пока лифт вез его на личный этаж Пеппер. Нет причин так нервничать. Но избавиться от воспоминаний оказалось не так-то просто, ладони предательски вспотели, и Стив тряхнул рукой, будто ощущение голой кожи Баки, оставшееся на кончиках пальцев, можно было сбросить, как каплю воды.

Дверь наконец открылись. Вид огромного пентхауса заставил Стива поправить галстук.

— Капитан Роджерс, — Пеппер шла ему навстречу. — Я рада, что вы пришли. Прошу.

По дороге Стиву попался стол, на котором красовался букет цветов размером с фейерверк четвертого июля.

— Баки не в настроении ужинать?

Стив сглотнул. Ничего не произошло.

— Думаю, сейчас у него настроение сидеть в комнате и жалеть себя, — Стив кое-как выдавил улыбку. — Он выпил много воды и почистил зубы. Прежде чем уйти, я заказал еду в номер. Через пару часов оклемается.

— Рада слышать это.

Они вошли в обеденный зал с панорамными окнами. Солнце уже зашло, внизу мерцали огни ночного Манхэттена. Зал освещала ультрасовременная люстра под потолком, длинный обеденный стол украшали каскады плексигласовых панелей, от них по стенам бежали радужные блики. За столом сидели несколько человек — все как один поднялись, когда Пеппер вошла в комнату.

— Капитан Роджерс, я хотела бы представить вам Хэппи Хогана, — начала Пеппер, когда Стив уселся. Хэппи Хоган сидел в расслабленной позе, пиджак висел на спинке стула, рукава рубашки были небрежно закатаны. — Мой личный помощник. Он будет координировать действия всех, кто участвует в этой кампании. А это доктор Чо, глава нашей команды, которая разрабатывает протезы. Завтра Баки будет под ее личным присмотром. Полковник Роудс, военный атташе отдела перспективных исследований.

Увидев знакомую форму ВВС, Стив отсалютовал полковнику. Он знал, что военный атташе будет здесь, но понятия не имел, к какому роду войск тот принадлежит. Хорошо, что выйдя из комнаты Баки, Стив первым делом привел в порядок свой мундир.

Ничего не произошло, мысленно напомнил он себе и прочистил горло.

— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо произнес он.

— Жаль, что ваш кандидат не смог сюда прийти, — улыбнулся Хэппи, когда все наконец расселись по местам.

Еду еще не принесли, но на столе стояли открытые бутылки с вином. Стив передал бутылку от доктора Чо Хэппи, не наливая себе, и Хэппи кивнул в знак благодарности.

— Впрочем, зная Тони, можно предположить, что по крайней мере он попробовал что-то качественное.

— Это был Гленлохи, тридцать пять лет выдержки, — Пеппер недовольно повела плечами. — Тони купил его, когда мы в последний раз ездили в Шотландию.

— С ним все будет в порядке? — вежливо спросила доктор Чо и тут же нахмурилась, вспомнив о чем-то. — Он знает, что нельзя принимать препараты для подготовки к операции раньше двух часов ночи?

— Я поставил будильник, — успокоил ее Стив. — Уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо. Его слегка заносит на ходу, но в целом вода помогла ему прийти в себя.

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ухо до сих пор чувствовало жаркое дыхание Баки, когда тот спросил «что мы делаем?»

— Честно говоря, до сих пор ни разу не встречал кота, который не пробовал бы алкоголь, — поддержал беседу полковник Роудс. — Но вот как Тони жив до сих пор, учитывая, сколько он пьет, я не представляю.

Пеппер заговорщически подмигнула.

— Он разбавляет. Я нашла бутылку, из которой они пили, виски был разбавлен водой. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, похоже, ему просто нравится вкус.

— Баки утверждает, что на вкус это было как граната, — сообщил Стив и рассмеялся вместе со всеми. Роудс хохотал громче остальных. Уже неплохо. Они не знают. Впрочем, и нечего им знать, ничего ведь не произошло.

Наконец принесли еду, и разговор перешел на проект помощи КСС в контексте современной политической ситуации. Еще немного поговорили о возможном названии, отбросив самые дурацкие варианты, а Пеппер сделала несколько тонких замечаний насчет политики президента во время вывода войск из России.

— Что характерно, он много говорит о сокращении численности вооруженных сил в том регионе, однако бюджет на военные расходы резко увеличился в последнее время, — заметила она невинным, совершенно светским тоном.

— Такое нередко случается, — объяснил Роудс. — Сразу после Второй мировой войны мы начали строить укрепления, хотя тогда никто не знал, что Россия нападет на Швейцарию.

— Президент Трумэн, очевидно, предвидел этот конфликт, — напомнила ему Пеппер. — Любопытно, к чему готовится наш президент?

— Китай никуда не делся, — пробормотал Стив, хотя вопросы Пеппер казались ему вполне разумными.

Сам бы он ни за что не поднял подобную тему, уж точно не в обществе полковника Роудса, но в последнее время он тоже не раз задавал себе вопрос, какая стратегия стоит за последними политическими движениями. Похоже было, что президент сосредоточился на внутренних проблемах: общественном мнении, росте преступности или вот беспорядках, которые недавно устроили дикие коты. Только Япония хоть как-то интересовалась кошачьими проблемами в Соединенных Штатах. Остальные страны не представляли, что значит наличие «граждан» совершенно другого вида. В большинстве стран мира кошачьи практически исчезли во время эпидемии двадцатых годов позапрошлого века, у них там никто не озаботился адаптировать законы контроля за кошачьими и ввести государственные программы разведения.

— С Китаем у нас уже были столкновения, когда они поддерживали Русские Народные Силы, — согласился Роудс, и Стив вернулся в реальность. За столом самое время вспоминать уроки истории в средней школе, как же.

Пеппер неопределенно хмыкнула, и разговор перешел на другую тему.

По мере того, как открывались все новые и новые бутылки, беседа становилась непринужденнее. Лица у всех порозовели, у всех, кроме Стива, который принципиально не наливал себе в стакан ничего, кроме воды. Принесли десерты, и только Стиву удалось немного расслабиться, как речь зашла о близких отношениях. Не успел он повторить свою мантру, как Пеппер поинтересовалась:

— А как насчет вас, капитан Роджерс? Кто-нибудь ждет вас в Вашингтоне?

В груди бешено застучало, перед глазами всплыло ошарашенное лицо Баки — будто он только что спрыгнул со скалы и вдруг понял, что Стив украл его парашют. То есть, его предали. Это выражение лица было Стиву отлично знакомо, но до сих пор оно ни разу не относилось к нему.

— Это не для меня, — Стив как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. — Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но работа в сверхсекретном отделе Пентагона сильно мешает ходить на свидания.

— В связи с этим хочу заметить, — сообщил полковник, — что порой, готовясь к очередным переговорам по контрактам, я чертовски скучаю по свистящим над головой пулям. На поле боя хотя бы есть шанс познакомиться с новым человеком.

Стив честно засмеялся, но мыслями он был далеко. К счастью, он давно научился вести легкую светскую беседу, скрывая, что у него на душе. Он пошутил в ответ — что-то благодушное и совсем не о политике — мысленно повторяя слова полковника.

На поле боя он никогда бы не предал Баки. Не сбежал, какой бы ужас ни творился вокруг. И теперь он ненавидел себя за то, что позорно удрал, бросив Баки наедине с собой. Бросив друга.

Настало время кофе, и все переместились в гостиную, но к этому времени Стив полностью отключился от разговора. В конце концов он придумал повод уйти: пробормотал, что пора бы проверить, как там Баки, и неловко попрощался с каждым по очереди.

Когда он поднимался с одного из диванов, полукругом расставленных напротив великолепного камина, Пеппер вдруг положила руку ему на предплечье. В мягкой улыбке сквозило понимание. Разумеется, она не знала, не могла знать, но Стив мысленно вздрогнул и поблагодарил небеса, что сумел не выразить свой испуг внешне.

Он изо всех сил не торопился, но толку от этого было немного. Лифт ехал слишком быстро. Что-то тянуло Стива вперед против воли, будто он опаздывал куда-то. Будто с каждым мгновением промедления его преступление становилось все ужаснее, будто вина затопит его с головой, если он немедленно не объяснит все Баки. Да, он мог бы взять себя в руки и отправиться спать, но Баки вряд ли сможет. Несчастному коту нужно морально и физически подготовиться к тяжелой операции, не хватало ему еще мучиться, размышляя о непонятном положении, в котором оставил его Стив.

Стив сейчас — почти хранитель Баки. Не будь он хранителем, все равно считался бы в каком-то смысле командиром. Какая разница, он все равно не имеет права бросать его в одиночестве.

Что-то все-таки произошло, и Стиву придется разобраться с этим.

______________________________________  
В этой комнате не нашлось подходящего кресла, поэтому Баки решил устроиться на диване и подождать, пока Роджерс не вернется с ужина. Диван оказался слишком современным — жесткие углы, плоские подушки, вовсе не такие мягкие и уютные, как в доме Роджерса. Но Баки все равно свалил их в кучу и плюхнулся сверху, уткнувшись носом в локоть. Из груди вырвался невольный вздох.

Он успел заново почистить зубы, избавляясь от привкуса желчи во рту, выпить не меньше галлона холодной воды из диспенсера на холодильнике, честно слопать ужин, который принес на серебряном подносе человек в белых перчатках. Теперь ему было скучно и хотелось спать. Смотреть телевизор было лень. На всякий случай Баки включил телефон — вдруг Роджерс написал ему? — но там обнаружилась лишь цепочка грустных смайликов от Тони Старка. Поскольку Тони был редким мудаком, смайлики все как один оказались кошачьими мордами.

С другой стороны, вот напишет ему Роджерс, и что? Баки ответит таким же «ничего не случилось», пусть говнюк живет с этим, как хочет.

— Сво-олочь, — простонал Баки и сунул капитанский подарок под подушки с глаз долой. 

Потом широко зевнул и потянулся всем телом, заняв диван целиком. Кончик хвоста свесился с края.

Пальцы нечаянно задели живот, и кожа тут же вспыхнула воспоминанием о прикосновении Роджерса. Баки позволил пальцам опуститься ниже, коснуться члена через мягкую ткань штанов — там тоже стало горячо.

Ему давно не приходилось думать о собственном теле. Между циклами он не вспоминал об этом вообще, а в гон достаточно было найти кого-нибудь, чтоб потрахаться. И разогнать всех, кто пытался влезть не в свое дело. Единственное преимущество жизни без ошейника — дикие в доме Карпова решали эти проблемы самостоятельно, не нужно было отправляться в ближайшее отделение ЦКК на поиски партнера.

Достаточно было найти себе компанию на пару дней или около того, пока длится гон, и забыть об этом до следующего раза. Некоторые образовывали постоянные пары, но такие в общагах не задерживались. Баки вообще не представлял, как можно надолго задержаться рядом с кем-то одним. Ладно еще домашние кошки, такие, как его родители. Но всем остальным вряд ли имеет смысл искать постоянные… как это сказать? Отношения?

— Сволочь, — повторил Баки, поймав себя на том, что представляет яркую улыбку Роджерса, его искренний смех. При этом воспоминании член заинтересованно дернулся, и Баки сжал его крепче, помотав головой, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли. Сейчас ему есть, о чем подумать, кроме того, как нежно и сладко губы Роджерса касались его шеи.

Через несколько часов ему придется проглотить горсть таблеток, которые отключат его иммунную систему, защитят от инфекции, заставят его мышцы расслабиться и прочая, и прочая, о чем не хотелось даже думать. Медсестра возьмет кровь на анализ, потому что не сделала этого раньше — Баки угораздило напиться. А в два часа ночи ему предстоит уснуть, зная, что обрубок, оставшийся от его левого плеча, скоро исчезнет.

Стоило подумать об этом, как плечо заныло — фантомная боль чуть ниже обрубка, который и конечностью-то не воспринимался. Взгляд Баки опустился на то, что торчало из-под лямки его майки, и впервые задумался не об инвалидности как таковой, а о том, насколько уродливо это выглядит. Красная воспаленная плоть, местами кожа сморщилась, стянутая неудачно зашитыми шрамами. Кое-где можно было даже разглядеть рубцы, оставленные клыками русских котов, с которыми он дрался.

Даже его тень выглядела уродливой и ассиметричной, одно плечо намного меньше, чем другое. Но — это вдруг показалось самым важным — все можно исправить, Баки будет выглядеть и чувствовать себя здоровым, ну или почти здоровым. Если завтра все пойдет по плану, он, возможно, станет таким же красивым, каким был когда-то.

Эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Спасибо Тони Старку, теперь никак не забыть, что ключевое слово тут «если». Тони еще любезно предупредил его насчет капитана Роджерса, и воспоминание об этом окончательно убило все возбуждение. Рука невольно потянулась к горлу, к драгоценному значку лицензии. Что это значит для капитана и для него самого?  
Может, Баки слишком эгоистичен? Ждет от Роджерса слишком многого? Этот человек и так сделал для него больше, чем надо. Дал ему новую жизнь с новой лицензией, а скоро к этому списку еще и новая рука добавится. Чего еще можно желать?

Люди создают постоянные пары так же, как кошки? Они спариваются? Судя по тому, что показывали в телевизоре, человеческие отношения намного сложнее, чем кошачьи. Им придают куда большее значение, там важна верность. У людей есть придуманные в незапамятные времена ритуалы ухаживания; когда они сходятся друг с другом, меняется отношение общества к ним. Знакомый. Бойфренд. Муж. Считался ли отец Баки «мужем» его матери? Могут ли кошки и люди вообще…

Нет. Не зря есть такая хрень как фелиноз, лихорадка от кошачьих царапин. Это просто-напросто болезнь.

Баки отвел руку от ошейника и закрыл глаза. Почему-то ужасно болела голова. Дурацкие мысли. Капитан прав. Лучше бы всего этого не происходило. Когда Роджерс вернется, Баки будет вести себя как послушный домашний кот. Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Большое спасибо, сэр. Пусть Тони Старк передразнивает его хоть до позеленения.

…но как же было здорово.

— Блин, — прошептал Баки и потянул носом, вдыхая оставшийся в комнате запах капитана. 

Рука снова поползла вниз, на этот раз под резинку штанов, и Баки довольно хмыкнул. Член не был твердым, пока нет, но приятно было чувствовать его беззащитность в собственной руке. В груди кольнуло при мысли о губах Роджерса на его коже. Полные губы прижимаются к его горлу, спускаются на ключицу. Баки вздохнул и лениво толкнулся бедрами в руку.

Капитан Роджерс дал ему столько всего, но почему-то хотелось еще больше.

Звякнул, останавливаясь, лифт в конце коридора, двери открылись с характерным шорохом. Шаги определенно направлялись в сторону его комнаты. Все, игра окончена. Баки вытащил руку из штанов, аккуратно пристроил хвост на ноги и свернулся калачиком. Скромный. Безучастный. До сих пор немного сонный. Не ждущий ровным счетом ничего.

Баки повернулся, чтобы приветствовать капитана, дверь открылась — и в комнату вошел Черная Пантера.

______________________________  
К тому времени, как Стив вышел из лифта, его решимость превратилась в ком. Теперь этот ком распирал грудную клетку изнутри.

С одной стороны коридора были окна в пол, которые, похоже, занимали всю сторону здания, с другой — двери апартаментов. Выглядело не особенно уютно, но сейчас в люксовых номерах для гостей жили только он и Баки, а двери открывались только с помощью их карточек, выданных при входе в Башню. Что само по себе удобно, но сейчас Стив застыл напротив входной двери, не в силах заставить себя взяться за ручку, хотя на электронном замке горел приглашающий зеленый огонек. Возня с ключами дала бы ему хоть какую-то отсрочку.

Это произошло, напомнил себе Стив. И Баки нужна его помощь, чтобы разобраться с этим.

Расправив плечи и вскинув подбородок, Стив наконец взялся за ручку, но тут изнутри послышался грохот.

— Баки… — начал было он, но пришлось резво отскочить в сторону — дверь распахнулась и в коридор вывалились сцепившиеся коты.

Стив приземлился на бок, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Баки оттолкнулся от стеклянной стенки. Второй кот, с ног до головы в черном, схватил Баки за горло и швырнул на пол — Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности. Баки коротко застонал от боли, но тут же с грозным рыком рванулся вперед, зубы щелкнули в паре дюймов от плеча противника, но тот оттолкнул его, второй раз ударив головой об пол, и занес руку.

Только теперь Стив заметил, что незваный гость вооружен.

Недолго думая, он прыгнул на кота сверху, обхватывая руками за пояс, и завалился на бок, надеясь утянуть его за собой. Но кот вырвался из захвата и изящно приземлился на четыре точки. После чего замер, разглядывая Стива прищуренными глазами.

— Ты! — выплюнул Стив, наконец разглядев жесткие, мрачные черты маски Черной Пантеры.

В ответ послышался чуть приглушенный голос:

— Мы все разочарованы в вас, капитан Роджерс.

Он говорил с незнакомым мягким акцентом, вовсе не похожим на американский выговор. За маской нельзя было рассмотреть черт лица, на макушке торчали блестящие округлые уши, обсидианово-черный хвост ходил ходуном. Пальцы одной руки глубоко врезались в ковер, которым был застелен коридор, вторая была занесена над головой. На кончиках пальцев блестели острые металлические когти.

У Стива оружия не было, он отступил назад и вскинул руки, надеясь отвлечь внимание от Баки — тот лежал на расстоянии броска. Черная Пантера двигался иначе, чем КСС, которых встречал Стив. Если Баки скользил плавно и стремительно, будто ловя невидимые потоки воздуха, то Черная Пантера действовал точно и продуманно, не теряя ни капли энергии зря. А еще когти!

Стив изо всех сил сжал кулаки. Он сдохнет, но не позволит этому уроду еще раз ударить Баки.

А Черная Пантера вдруг рванул с места на четырех конечностях и через мгновение скрылся в коридоре за лифтом.

— Ох, бля, — Стив позволил себе выдохнуть и повернулся к Баки. — Ты как?

— С дороги! — заорал Баки и бросился вперед на своих троих.

— Баки, подожди!

Стив уже видел Баки в таком состоянии — как правило, сразу после этого какой-нибудь солдат РНС падал с ножом в горле. А еще в тот раз, когда коты играли на плацу, превратив его в бейсбольное поле с помощью подносов из столовой и придумав новые правила. Тогда Баки еще не врезался в стены на поворотах, теряя баланс на высокой скорости.

Но как бы то ни было, Стив все равно умудрился отстать. В конце концов, спустившись аж на пять этажей вниз по пожарной лестнице, он таки догнал Баки, который скакал через три ступеньки, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха широко открытым ртом.

— Бак! Что случилось?

— Я упустил его, — выдохнул Баки, на автомате делая еще три шага вниз. — Я, блядь, его упустил.

Уши стояли торчком, хвост дергался туда-сюда, выражая крайнюю степень разочарования и ярости. Баки неловко встал на ноги и вернулся на ближайшую лестничную площадку. Его пошатывало.

— Полегче, Бак, — Стив потянулся было, чтобы успокоить его, но Баки выскользнул из-под руки и шагнул к двери, над которой висела цифра двадцать.

— Я упустил его, блядь!

Он дернул за ручку, но та не поддавалась. Баки возмущенно зарычал, он явно не ожидал от двери такого предательства. Стиву только и оставалось, что наблюдать, как он снова опустился на три точки. Шерсть на хвосте стояла дыбом, и вся его поза излучала свирепость — такую ярость Стив нечасто видел даже на Сахалине.

— Я позвоню Пеппер, — неловко предложил Стив. — Он засветился на всех возможных камерах наблюдения, я уверен. Правительство дождаться не могло, когда Черная Пантера сделает очередной ход, так что за ним будут охотиться силы специального назначения. Ему не уйти далеко.

Ответом была презрительная усмешка. Баки вернулся на лестницу, изо всех сил втягивая носом воздух, чтобы уловить следы запаха.

— Бак, плюнь ты на это.

— Он пришел в нашу комнату! — Баки резко развернулся и встал на ноги одним плавным движением. Стив невольно шагнул назад, когда в его личное пространство вломился очень, очень злой кот. — Посягнул на нашу территорию! Я ни хрена не сумел сделать, чтобы остановить его, а потом он заявил, что вы…

Баки оборвал себя на полуслове, широко распахнув глаза, а потом отступил на пару шагов назад.

— Заявил, я — что? — уточнил Стив, чувствуя, что здорово пожалеет об этом вопросе.

Баки смотрел Стиву прямо в лицо, но плечи его медленно опускались — он признавал поражение.

— Заявил, я — что, Баки?

— Что вам нельзя доверять, — выдавил Баки сквозь зубы, глядя на Стива исподлобья.

Да уж, зря он спросил, но еще глупее было дать Баки повод сомневаться в нем аккурат перед тем, как все это случилось. Это предательство создало трещину, которую Пантера сумел расширить, ударив точно, как снайпер.

Очень хорошо продумано. Вот просто — как знал.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой об этом. О том, что произошло, — тихо сказал Стив, понимая, что уже поздно. Баки помрачнел еще сильнее и шагнул на ступеньку вверх, не дожидаясь Стива. — Баки, я сожалею. Я ни в коем случае не должен был прикасаться к тебе.

— Капитан, идите на хуй! — вдруг рявкнул Баки, оборачиваясь к нему. — Да как вы смеете! Вы сожалеете о Сахалине, сожалеете о моей руке, сожалеете о ЦКК и Красной комнате, сожалеете обо всей моей гребанной жизни! Точно также, как жалели тех безмозглых котов в телевизоре! Вам не приходило в голову, что я был счастлив пожертвовать собой?! Гордился этим, блядь! Вы сидите тут в своей модной форме и в роскошной квартире и смотрите на нас, кошек, сверху вниз, будто у нас не может быть смысла и цели в жизни, и меня от этого тошнит!

Баки орал в голос, зрачки его сузились, в уголках глаз блестели слезы. Выплеснув всю энергию, он как-то ссутулился, уголки губ опустились вниз. 

— Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что с моей точки зрения вы — вы стоите всего этого?

— Я… — Стив сглотнул. Таким дерьмом он не чувствовал себя никогда раньше. Ни когда услышал о суде за грубое нарушение дисциплины, ни когда его отец в очередной раз разочаровывался в нем. — Я же этого не стою. Баки, я не…

Баки фыркнул в отвращении и потопал вверх по лестнице.

— Позвоните Пеппер, — велел он на ходу. — Я оставил свой телефон наверху.

_________________________________  
Капитан Роджерс побеседовал со службой безопасности Старк Индастриз, полицейскими и самой Пеппер. Что мог рассказать о Черной Пантере сам Баки, похоже, никого не интересовало. Все как один интересовались только, все ли с ним в порядке, не ранил ли его Пантера, не желает ли он отменить операцию. Это злило до чертиков, и Баки из принципа соврал по всем пунктам: с ним все в порядке, Пантера его не ранил, и операцию он не собирается откладывать ни в коем случае.

Однако в процессе разговора он не раз и не два ловил на себе обеспокоенный взгляд капитана. Хорошо, что в комнате постоянно толпились люди, кто-то входил и выходил. Баки обрадовался даже медсестре, которая пришла, чтобы наконец взять у него кровь. Уже давно перевалило за два часа ночи, и в голове осталась единственная мысль — выпить все таблетки и завалиться спать. Роджерс, однако, явно собирался продолжать извиняться за всё и вся. Что было хреново, потому что Баки до сих пор на него злился (и на самого себя тоже) и говорить на эту тему не желал.

Баки орал на Роджерса, не выбирая выражений. И сейчас, сидя на каталке, пока медсестра протирала ватным тампоном кожу, и глядя, как струится через пластиковую трубку кровь, он мысленно повторял сказанное. Он не просто нагрубил, он высказал все, что думает о попытках Роджерса вернуть связь, которая была у них когда-то. С тем же успехом он мог повалить его на землю и вонзить клыки прямо в шею.

Мысль эта заставила Баки вздрогнуть, и медсестра погладила его по колену, думая, что он боится иглы.

Тьфу ты, подумал Баки. Хвост тревожно дергался, обметая ножки каталки. Тьфу, тьфу, тьфу.

Между прочим, за последние несколько часов аж двое котов посоветовали ему не доверять капитану Роджерсу. Мол, он использует Баки только чтобы продвинуть собственный проект. Пантера говорил о шпионах, но это уж точно была полная чушь. Капитан Роджерс ненавидел шпионов. Рассказывая о своей работе, он в основном жаловался именно на них — между строк, конечно. А с Тони Старка что взять? Мудак, который не видит дальше своего носа, в КСС он не понимает ровным счетом ни хрена. Его можно было бы не воспринимать всерьез, если бы не шлем, который Баки обнаружил в лаборатории, а потом увидел на Черной Пантере — его или точно такой же. Вот уж не похоже на совпадение.

Медсестра аккуратно сняла трубку для сбора крови и вынула иглу. Место прокола она прижала ватным тампоном и заклеила пластырем, а напоследок еще и погладила Баки по руке.

А потом медсестра ушла, и они с Роджерсом остались вдвоем. Баки не двигался с места, пока тот мялся на пороге комнаты. Очевидно, теперь он не решался даже войти на территорию Баки, что уж говорить о том, чтобы начать разговор, которого они оба так старательно избегали.

— Вы чего-то хотели, сэр? — Баки первым прервал молчание. Сколько можно пялиться друг на друга через всю комнату?

Роджерс опустил взгляд, нерешительно попинал носком пол. На нем до сих пор были форменные брюки и рубашка, а вот китель и галстук куда-то делись.

— Просто хотел уточнить, все ли у тебя хорошо.

— У меня все отлично, сэр, — заявил Баки, потому что слишком устал, чтобы объясняться.

Но Роджерс всегда был редкостным занудой, поэтому он возразил:

— Я тебе не верю. Ты бережешь правую сторону, — пояснил он, когда Баки посмотрел удивленно, — хотя обычно стараешься защитить левую. Кроме того, тебя выдает хвост.

Баки автоматически опустил взгляд на свой хвост, но тот расслабленно свисал вдоль ножки каталки.

— Что? — переспросил он. Его недоумение вызвало у Роджерса искренний смех.

Ой. Он просто дразнился.

— Ничего, если я войду? — вопрос показался странным, пару часов назад ему бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать, но напряжение все равно понемногу спадало.

Хвост Баки заинтересованно дернулся, на этот раз точно выдавая хозяина с головой.

— Да, сэр. Конечно.

Капитан Роджерс остановился перед ним. Вот они вернулись туда, откуда начали за несколько часов до. Баки сидел на каталке, а Роджерс стоял перед ним без галстука и кителя. Правда, в этот раз он был чуть дальше, не решаясь нарушить личное пространство Баки. Теперь он ни за что не прикоснется к нему.

Роджерс, однако, многозначительно кивнул на правый бок Баки.

— Можно посмотреть?

Баки сглотнул, отводя взгляд, но все же приподнял подол майки. На ребрах красовался темно-фиолетовый синяк, который он заработал, когда врезался в журнальный столик. Больно, и будет еще больнее, но ребра целы, беспокоиться тут не о чем.

Роджерс прищелкнул языком.

— Неслабо тебе досталось, Бак. Уверен, что не стоит приложить лед или что-то в этом роде?

Баки только головой покачал.

— Он запросто мог убить меня. Повезло отделаться синяками, он явно сдерживался.

— Скажи, он напал на тебя первым? — в тоне Роджерса слышался намек, но не осуждение.

— Нет, — признался Баки. — Я бросился на него сам.

Пантера успел только приблизиться и нависнуть над Баки, который к тому моменту даже с дивана не поднялся.

— Он вошел как к себе домой и с порога заявил, что президенту нужны кошки-марионетки вроде меня, и что все шпионы — предатели. Я всегда думал, что Черная Пантера очередной … — губы Баки скривились, и он выплюнул: — «народный активист». Но речь о каком-то дерьмовом заговоре в правительстве. Честно говоря, я не особо вслушивался. Будь у меня обе руки на месте, он бы никогда… — Баки мотнул головой. Нет смысла жалеть.

Стоило поднять голову, как он обнаружил, что Роджерс опять смотрит на него с виноватым видом. Баки махнул ногой, почти достав до его колена голыми пальцами.

— Вы же не собираетесь снова извиняться, правда?

— Нууу, — Роджерс поднял глаза к потолку с очень невинным видом. — Ладно, я усвоил урок. По правде сказать, давно мне так не влетало.

Баки фыркнул.

— Впервые в жизни мне выдался случай наорать на человека. Не так клево, как бить Тони Старка, но что-то вроде того.

Роджерс засмеялся, и от этих звуков у Баки потеплело в груди. Он улыбнулся в ответ. Приятно.

— Между прочим, нам все-таки стоит обсудить то, что случилось. С моей стороны было некрасиво сбегать вот так. И за это я все же хотел бы извиниться, если позволишь. Уже завтра начнется дикая беготня, и времени на выяснение отношений не будет. Очень хотелось бы к тому времени помириться с тобой. Чтобы мы снова стали друзьями.

— Друзьями, — повторил Баки, касаясь значка лицензии кончиками пальцев. — Значит, мы с вами друзья?

— Не только, — Роджерс пожал плечами. Сейчас определенно не шла речь о хранителях, старших офицерах, котах и людях. — Но это важная часть. Для меня, по крайней мере.

Баки согласно хмыкнул. В животе что-то трепетало — совсем как тогда, когда Роджерс отошел от него, оставив дрожать от нахлынувшего жара. Баки положил ладонь на живот, вспоминая эти ощущения. Он все еще хотел большего, чем имел право хотеть, но друзья — тоже неплохо.

— Я доверяю вам, капитан Роджерс. Больше, чем Черной Пантере. Больше, чем Тони Старку.

Улыбка Роджерса чуть перекосилась.

— Что Тони Старк сказал обо мне?

— Что из вашего проекта не выйдет ничего путного, и КСС как всегда окажутся в полной заднице. А еще, что на самом деле вы не мой хранитель и просто водите меня за нос.

Роджерс недовольно поморщился.

— Он просто идиот, — Баки пожал плечами. — Гражданские не имеют представления о жизни КСС. Думаю, Тони Старк не единственный, кто ни черта в этом не разбирается. Только и могут, что рассуждать о президенте, который слишком рано свернул военные базы. Тони богатый, но совершенно бестолковый.

Роджерс кивнул, но как-то неуверенно, будто ему было, что возразить.

— Я услышал только его фразу о звезде китти-поп, — он предпочел все же сменить тему. — Не представлял, что ты настолько преданный фанат.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Да нет. Даже близко не. Эта музыка ужасна. Но Неко Юки-тян… — пришлось оборвать фразу на полуслове и неопределенно покачать головой. Роджерсу не нужно этого знать. — В любом случае, так ему и надо. Вам, к слову сказать, тоже.

Роджерс скептически приподнял брови, однако улыбка не сходила с его лица.

— Так я получу прощение?

Хрен знает, почему эта слабая, кривоватая улыбка заставила сердце Баки биться сильнее. Оно будто распухло под ребрами, и от этого перехватило дыхание. Пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле, и только после этого получилось ответить:

— Конечно. Мне до сих пор нужен полировщик для будущей руки, помните?

Роджерс заметно порозовел — точнее, порозовели кончики его смешных маленьких человеческих ушей — и скрестил руки на широкой груди. Пусть кошачьи понятия не имеют об отношениях между людьми, пусть люди не создают пары, как это делают коты и кошки, зато они с Роджерсом могут быть друзьями.

Это не так волнительно, не так горячо и ошеломительно, как обниматься…

…но тоже приятно.

— Точно, и как я мог забыть? — Роджерс хитро подмигнул.

Замечательно.

________________________________  
Этой ночью Стив не спал. Тони Старк и Черная Пантера умудрились добраться до Баки в один и тот же вечер. Оба специально дожидались, пока он останется один, без своего человека.

Пусть Стиву не доводилось воевать по-настоящему уже несколько лет, распознать стратегическую игру труда не составило. Преданность Баки — вообще не вопрос. Баки никогда не сделает ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть опасности Стива или его самого, даже если в какой-то момент засомневается.

А вот удивительное единодушие Старк Индастриз и Черной Пантеры — новость сама по себе поганая. Хуже всего, что они правы.

Стив не был хранителем Баки. Он вытащил его, как оружие со склада, и Фьюри в любой момент мог потребовать это оружие обратно. Пришлось пообещать Министерству обороны, что Баки станет частью шпионской сети, вольется в организацию Черной Пантеры и будет докладывать о его действиях. Стив торгует верой и преданностью Баки как валютой. Он вытащил Баки из Красной комнаты, но не обеспечил настоящую безопасность.

И при этом он посмел касаться Баки интимно, как любовник. Бессовестно завел разговор о дружбе, будто на самом деле заслужил ее.

— Я не стою этого, — прошептал Стив в темноту своей комнаты. Чтобы вспомнить об этом, вовсе не обязательно напиваться. Не сегодня ночью. — Я этого не достоин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от [Boltplumart](http://boltplumart.tumblr.com/post/157896802659/stevebucky-another-commission-client-asked-for) (автор почему-то считает, что это нца. по мне так нет, но если вам через плечо заглядывает начальник, лучше не открывайте)  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> 


	13. Что твое — мое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Дышите глубоко и медленно, давайте вместе посчитаем в обратном порядке, — доктор Чо держала респиратор, закрывавший нос и рот Баки. — Десять… девять… восемь…

«Шесть» Баки пробормотал едва слышно, а на «три» его глаза закрылись. На «один» его пальцы рефлекторно стиснули ладонь Стива, после чего мышцы лица расслабились.

— Хороший котик, — прошептала доктор Чо, гладя Баки по голове через чепчик, который удерживал его волосы.

На Стиве тоже был чепчик, а еще защитные очки и халат — полный набор. Доктор Чо предложила ему постоять в углу, пока длится операция, и Стив без колебаний согласился. Лучше так, чем шесть часов мерить шагами комнату ожидания. Когда доктора забрали Баки в последний раз, понадобилось целых пять лет, чтобы найти его снова.

Но оказалось, что смотреть на это тяжело. Желудок чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от визга пилы, которой отпиливали остаток плеча. Операция шла точно по плану, но порой иррационально казалось, что Баки режут на куски.

Четыре часа спустя с потолка опустилась машина, которая точными уколами вживила сенсорные диоды вдоль позвоночника Баки. После этого доктор Чо и другие хирурги осторожно поднесли имплант к нужному месту. Дюйм за дюймом, с помощью особого материала его присоединили к обнаженным мышцам, и вскоре послышалось странное шипение — это из спиралевидной металлической трубки выходил лишний воздух. Хирург быстро снял трубку, и тело Баки вдруг задергалось.

— Держите его! — прошипела доктор Чо, с размаху прижимая спину ладонями. — Держите! Не позволяйте ему вырвать шунты!

Четверо хирургов тут же бросились на помощь, и Стив автоматически шагнул вперед, обратив на себя внимание.

— Капитан Роджерс! Вы тоже!

Он быстро подскочил к хирургическому столу и опустил руки на поясницу Баки ниже фиолетовой кляксы синяка, оставленного Черной Пантерой. Вовремя — ноги Баки дернулись, грозя разорвать сдерживающие ремни.

— Баки, эй!

— Он еще не проснулся, — заверила доктор Чо и хмыкнула, когда очередной рывок приподнял ее над полом. — Позвонки перестраиваются, обнаружив новые связи. Это должно быть нормально.

— Должно быть? — вышло почти истерично, Баки дернулся так, что ноги Стива оторвались от пола. Хвост выскользнул из-под ремня, пришлось хватать его двумя руками сразу.

— Шшш, Баки, — на автомате произнес Стив, понимая, что его не слышат. — Все хорошо. У тебя все будет хорошо.

Тело судорожно дергалось, подошвы ботинок Стива заскользили по линолеуму — даже хвост был слишком сильным для него. Бедром он врезался в тележку рядом с операционным столом, кювета с окровавленными инструментами с грохотом свалилась на пол. Шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом, Стив попытался пригладить ее рукой в перчатке.

— Шшш, Баки…

Судороги наконец прекратились, тело обмякло на столе. Когда хвост вдруг расслабился, Стив от неожиданности едва не навалился на стол. В итоге хвост удалось пристроить между ногами Баки, которые до сих пор слабо подрагивали. Послышался механический свист, что-то щелкнуло, и хирурги разом отступили назад, тяжело дыша.

Имплант окончательно подсоединился к мышцам плеча, и он работал.

___________________________________  
— Дышите глубоко и медленно, давайте вместе посчитаем в обратном порядке, — сказала доктор, мягко улыбнувшись Баки. Тошнотворный сладковатый газ уже заполнил пластиковую маску. — Десять… девять… восемь…

Семь

Шесть

Пять…

Баки увидел снег.

Снег бил в грудь, раз за разом выбивая из Баки дух, но он упрямо бежал вперед на четырех конечностях, выныривал из каждого вихря. Как всегда во сне, все его конечности были на месте, но казалось, он потерял что-то еще, намного более ценное, чем рука. Позарез нужно было найти это до темноты — к несчастью, из головы в который раз вылетело, что же именно он ищет.

Что-то маленькое, вроде ножа, или большое, как дверь.

Потом вдруг стало темно, и Баки сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти путь обратно на базу. Ему всего тринадцать лет, а комендантский час уже начался. Снег был таким глубоким, что он то и дело спотыкался и падал в него лицом, погружался, как в волны Тихого океана, слишком маленький и слабый, чтобы бороться с ними.

В последний раз, когда один из курсантов вернулся на базу после наступления комендантского часа, инструктор вылил на несчастного ведро воды и отправил спать на улице. Теперь Баки панически боялся того же самого, боялся, что запах снега выдаст его, расскажет, что он слишком долго бродил в полярной ночи.

Снежинки впивались в кожу как стая крошечных насекомых, Баки тонул в них. Брок — вот кто нашел его, за загривок вздернул на ноги и как следует отряхнул. Рыжий мех Брока ярким пятном выделялся на фоне белого вихря за его спиной, черные полосы светились антисветом.

— Они все знают, котенок, — прорычал он.

— Будь моим другом, — отчаянно взмолился Баки. Как милостыню просил. Ему давно не тринадцать, но он до сих пор чувствует себя маленьким. — Я покорюсь тебе, клянусь чем хочешь! Только не позволяй им почувствовать мой запах.

Брок улыбнулся, и снег поглотил их обоих.

Баки вскинулся, как от удара.

— Привет, — сказал капитан Роджерс, появляясь из ниоткуда.

Баки моргнул и помотал головой. Снег исчез, но нос был до сих пор забит его запахом, комната плыла перед глазами — что-то среднее между только что увиденным кошмаром и Башней Старка.

Он снова тряхнул головой, отфыркиваясь.

— Парень, ты в порядке?

Баки попытался ответить, но из горла вырвался нечленораздельный хрип. Внезапная резкая боль у основания хвоста заставила его застонать. Капитан Роджерс протянул стакан воды, и Баки кое-как сел, чтобы взять его.

Тело трясло как от холода, и Баки глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя окончательно проснуться.

— Спасибо, сэр, — опустив взгляд на стакан, он вдруг обнаружил, что держит его двумя руками. Одна была металлической. — Что…

Стакан разлетелся на части, и Баки разжал пальцы, удивленно выдохнув.

— Прости! — Роджерс тут же принялся собирать осколки с одеяла. — Блин, прости, пожалуйста. Доктор Чо решила, что если просто сказать — выйдет еще хуже. Не шевелись, я принесу кое-что.

— Капитан, — Баки сглотнул. Не успел он подумать, как повернуть протез, как тот перевернулся сам, демонстрируя блестящую ладонь. Баки снова хватанул ртом воздух, но уже без паники. — К-капитан!

Роджерс уже вернулся, неся полотенце для рук, на лице его играла понимающая усмешка.

— Потрясающе, не правда ли?

Баки разглядывал осколки стекла на коленях. Вода понемногу впитывалась в одеяло. Его успели вернуть в ту самую спальню, его спальню. Здесь было удобно. О нем позаботились.

Он согнул и разогнул пальцы — свои пальцы — потом сжал кулак. Рука слегка шумела во время движения, металлические пластины смещались, тихонько щелкая. Можно было почувствовать давление пальцев на внутреннюю сторону ладони, легкую дрожь, когда пластины фиксировались на месте.

Эксперимента ради Баки собрал с колен несколько осколков стекла — кончики пальцев чувствовали каждый — и положил в полотенце, которое все еще держал Роджерс. Потом провел ладонью по мокрому пятну на одеяле.

— Я чувствую стекло, а мокрое пятно — нет, — сообщил Баки, поглаживая это самое пятно, потом скомкал одеяло в кулаке. — Температура не ощущается вообще.

— Когда нервные окончания полностью адаптируются, ты сможешь чувствовать сильную жару и холод, — пояснил Роджерс. 

Он собрал остатки стекла. Поскольку стакан разбился на крупные куски, можно было не торопиться, и полотенце с осколками легло на тумбочку до лучших времен.

— Доктор Чо сказала, это займет около недели.

— Я не думал, что они прикрепят ее вот так сразу, — зачем-то сказал Баки.

— Так-то не собирались, но ты пробыл без сознания слишком долго. Тело слишком сильно отреагировало на имплант.

Баки поднял глаза и увидел ободряющую улыбку. Только теперь до него дошло, насколько усталым выглядел Роджерс. Лицо блестело от пота, волосы с одной стороны примялись — наверное, он задремал на этом боку, глаза опухли и покраснели. Однако он был совершенно спокоен, галстук свободно свисал поверх расстегнутого воротника, китель распахнулся.

— Прошло где-то двенадцать часов. Они не хотели оставлять имплант открытым, нужно было закончить побыстрее, чтобы нервы лучше интегрировались в руку.

— Аа.

Баки снова уставился на свою левую руку. Пошевелил пальцами. Вытянул, чтобы оценить длину, поднял — да, у него не осталось левой подмышки. Фантомная боль в культе исчезла. Вместе с самой культей, кстати. Баки вытянул голову, чтобы посмотреть на плечо снаружи и внезапно увидел еще кое-что. На плече — не иначе как анодированием — нарисовали конфетно-красную пятиконечную звезду.

— Что это?

Стив помрачнел, однако его лицо было слишком сонным, чтобы выразить настоящее недовольство.

— Судя по всему, в пакет инструкций включили пункт, который я не одобрил. Разные звезды для разных родов войск. Белый для КСС-п, синий для котов, которые служили на флоте.

— Красный для тех, кто ловит пули? — Баки усмехнулся, но тут же нахмурился, когда Роджерс не поддержал его шутку.

— Я не знал, что они собираются нарисовать эту хрень, — он выглядел смущенным и расстроенным. — С какого-то перепугу они решили сортировать ветеранов, проходящих через программу, и подумали, что я это одобрю. Точнее, провернули это за моей спиной. Если бы я хотел, чтобы на твоем… твоем теле был какой-то рисунок, я бы в первую очередь спросил тебя.

Баки пожал плечами (обоими гребанными плечами, большое вам спасибо).

— Я не возражаю.

Он сдвинул одеяло в сторону, благо все осколки были собраны. Ноги слегка подкашивались, когда он сполз с кровати, а хвост почему-то до сих пор болел. Баки потер нижнюю часть спины, прямо над хвостом.

Зато теперь он мог выпрямиться в полный рост перед открытой дверцей шкафа и несколько раз повернуться вокруг своей оси. Хрен знает, как доктору Чо это удалось, но левое плечо идеально сочеталось с правым. Симметрия. Баки согнул руку, помахал ею, проверяя размах. Уши вздрагивали от каждого тихого щелчка и шороха, который издавали механизмы.

— Выглядит круто.

— Ты им не игрушечная машинка, — возразил Роджерс, и Баки успел поймать его взгляд за мгновение до того, как тот ушел в сторону. — Они не имеют права лепить на тебя какие-то логотипы только потому, что это круто выглядит.

— Ревнуете? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Баки.

Лицо Роджерса было красным, взгляд устремлен в пол.

— Штаны надень, Бак.

_____________________________________  
Когда Баки начал выбираться из постели, Стив подорвался было помочь. Однако Баки на пробу взмахнул хвостом, и равновесие было восстановлено. Хвост очевидно был в порядке, хотя Стив боялся, что повредил что-нибудь, когда пытался удержать его во время операции.  
Баки задумчиво потер нижнюю часть спины и первым делом направился к зеркалу. Он потрогал основание хвоста и потер место стыка большим пальцем, но тем все и кончилось. Не похоже, чтобы его беспокоила боль.

Баки не проснулся вовремя, и доктор Чо решила провести тесты (очень много тестов), проверяя его нервные окончания, срастаемость тканей и на всякий случай — уродливый синяк на правой стороне ребер. В конце концов был вынесен вердикт: пациент вполне здоров. Видимо, Баки просто нужно было отдохнуть.

Теперь он бодро сгреб со стула свою пижаму и натянул штаны, по привычке используя только правую руку. Потом точно так же надел футболку и только тогда вспомнил, что рук у него теперь две. И демонстративно одернул подол левой.

Собственное отражение ему очевидно нравилось. Баки еще раз покрутился перед зеркалом с улыбкой на лице.

— Я выгляжу как… — он осекся на полуслове, лицо вдруг помрачнело.

— Бак, что случилось? — на этот раз Стив все-таки поднялся со стула.

Баки раскачивался из стороны в сторону, вся его игривость куда-то делась.

— Я снова выгляжу целым, — прошептал он.

Стив увидел его отражение в зеркале: растрепанное, несчастное, измученное переживаниями, которые ему, очевидно, хотелось бы наконец оставить позади. Тянуло обнять этого грустного Баки, поцеловать в макушку и прошептать ему на ухо, что все будет хорошо. Стив бы так и сделал — если бы не воспоминание о том, что произошло накануне операции.

— Ты всегда был целым, — возразил он, останавливаясь на невидимой границе личного пространства Баки.

Тот упорно смотрел в зеркало. Рука блестела, отражая свет, сгибалась, двигалась, подчиняясь желанию хозяина. Баки учился пользоваться новой конечностью, играл с ней, хотя лицо его оставалось хмурым.

— Ох, — Баки вздрогнул и потянулся живой рукой к лицу, чтобы смахнуть выступившие слезы. Но глаза тут же снова стали мокрыми. Металлическая рука оказалась забыта, Баки снова и снова вытирал глаза живой ладонью и в конце концов просто спрятал лицо в ней. — Ох, нет.

— Баки… — Стив шагнул ближе.

Хвост Баки обмотался вокруг его ног, будто тоже желая утешить.

Баки засмеялся сквозь слезы.

— Это не остановить.

На самом деле, он не рыдал и даже не всхлипывал. Слезы просто струились по лицу. Он уже не выглядел таким измученным, теперь на лице застыло удивление — будто он не мог понять, откуда взялось столько воды.

Баки поднял левую руку, коснулся мокрой щеки кончиками пальцев — и замер, увидев отражение в зеркале. Пару минут он переводил взгляд с металлических пальцев на кожу, а потом решительно отвел взгляд и вообще отвернулся от зеркала. Уши его опустились.

— Капитан…

Он ждал, что Стив поможет ему, но Стив чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Я здесь, — Стив развел руки в стороны, намекая, что обнимет Баки, если тот захочет. — Не стесняйся, Бак. Ты держался очень долго. Теперь можешь не стесняться.

Лицо Баки перекосило от сдерживаемых рыданий, от этого зрелища сжималось сердце. Потом он потянулся вперед и ткнулся лбом Стиву прямо в грудь. Все его тело дрожало как в лихорадке.

Стив замер, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять — ногти впились в ладони. Волосы Баки упали, обнажив нежный загривок. Там оказалось бледно-серое пятно шерсти, такое же пятнистое, как уши и хвост. Решимость Стива таяла как снег под весенним солнцем.

— Я здесь, — шепотом повторил он и накрыл ладонью шею Баки. И погладил — легко, почти не касаясь. Пух был мягким, мягче, чем можно было ожидать, если закрыть глаза — и не догадаешься, что он там есть.

Баки вздрогнул от прикосновения, но потом шагнул еще ближе, вжимаясь Стиву в грудь.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Стив в отчаянии закатил глаза. Его не за что благодарить!

— Скажешь мне это спасибо потом, — он невесело усмехнулся, — когда пресса попытается разорвать нас на мелкие кусочки.

— Ха, — насмешливо сообщил Баки пуговицам на кителе Стива. Привычный сарказм проснулся в нем как по заказу.

Он отстранился от груди Стива, пришлось тут же убрать руку и для надежности спрятать ее в карман.

— Простите меня за это, сэр, — Баки сконфуженно улыбнулся и вытер слезы тыльной стороной живой ладони.

Одно ухо стояло торчком, другое раздраженно дергалось. Баки застенчиво склонил голову на бок. Восхитительное зрелище.

Стив был так очарован, что некоторое время просто любовался видом. Потом очнулся и смущенно кашлянул.

— Обращайся в любое время. Помнится, когда мы торчали в той гребаной дыре, ты героически терпел мое нытье.

Баки фыркнул, мимоходом смахивая последнюю слезу.

— Пока вы оставались в сознании, жаловаться было особо не на что. Но потом — черт побери, таких тяжестей мне таскать еще не приходилось.

Стив от удивления рассмеялся. Он хохотал как ненормальный, пока у него самого не начали слезиться глаза.

А потом его осенило. Стив поймал взгляд сияющих глаз Баки, и вдруг ему резко расхотелось смеяться. Кровь прилила к лицу.

Блядь. Да он же втрескался в своего кота по уши.

_______________________________________  
Как и предсказывал капитан Роджерс, на следующий день события понеслись вскачь.

С утра они первым делом записали интервью с участием Пеппер и доктора Чо — Баки там почти не говорил. Капитан Роджерс сказал, что потом это все отредактируют и вставят в рекламные ролики.

Потом к руке Баки подключили миллион проводов, зажимы по очереди сдвигали каждую из семидесяти двух пластин, крошечная игла испускала электрические разряды, чтобы проверить защиту от электромагнитных импульсов. Это заняло все время до обеда.  
Капитан Роджерс внимательно следил за процессом, каждое резкое движение заставляло его замирать. Иногда он старательно утыкался в планшет, делая вид, что не смотрит на Баки, но выглядел при этом нервным и слегка растерянным. Он пытался разговаривать по телефону с рядовой Лорейн, но не слишком удачно — то повторяя одни и те же фразы, то вообще теряя нить беседы.

Пресс-релиз должен был выйти в понедельник. Примерно в то же время Баки придется поехать с Роджерсом в Пентагон. Плюс, состоится большая пресс-конференция, запустят кампанию в соцсетях… Помимо прочего, то и дело упоминался «маршрут тура».

Похоже, образцовому кандидату проекта предстояло посетить множество мест. Цель — показать кошачьих более «человечными» и поддержать усилия президента в реабилитации бывших КСС. Не то, чтоб это стало сюрпризом. Баки с самого начала знал, что ему придется участвовать в публичных мероприятиях, но сама идея посещения больницы для кошачьих заставляла нервничать. А когда речь зашла о Национальном зоопарке, он вообще умудрился провалить очередной тест, потому что вслушивался в разговор Роджерса и пропустил мимо ушей инструкции доктора Чо. В комнате находилась съемочная группа, которая фиксировала каждый момент процесса, но Баки было на нее плевать. Рядовая Лорейн сказала «церемония награждения»?

В конце концов тесты закончились, и Баки вернули его одежду.

— Теперь можете одеться, — сказала доктор Чо, кивая в сторону маленькой лабораторной кухни. — Все работает как надо, но через тридцать дней вам снова придется прийти сюда.

— Так точно, доктор.

Как только открылась дверь, в комнату проник очень знакомый запах. Баки оглянулся на доктора Чо — та убирала свое рабочее место. Капитан просматривал электронную почту на планшете и на Баки пока не смотрел. Складка между бровями сообщала, что он чем-то очень расстроен. Скорее всего, это было связано с его работой. У Роджерса всегда хватало поводов для беспокойства.

Баки проскользнул на кухню.

— Не думал, что мы еще встретимся, — сообщил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Тони Старк развернулся вместе с креслом, за высокой спинкой которого скрывался, и пожал плечами. В руке его была серебряная ручка.

— Ты испортил мой драматический выход!

— От тебя пахнет машинным маслом и старой кожей. Сложно с чем-то перепутать.

Тони вдохновенно взмахнул ручкой в воздухе.

— Приму это как комплимент. Хорошие и дорогие вещи часто пахнут старой кожей. Классические книги. Портфели. Седла. Вот это кресло, например.

— Ты что тут делаешь, Тони? — Баки усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Две руки. Впервые за пять лет.

— Хотел посмотреть, как будет работать эта ржавая железка, — Тони делал вид, что он сама невинность: ладони подняты (ручка зажата между пальцами), уши повернуты к собеседнику. — Слышал, операция прошла тяжеловато.

— И чем тебе мешали люди в комнате?

Тони не двигался секунды три, потом решился:

— Хорошо. Допустим, я хотел поинтересоваться, что тебе сказал Черная Пантера, — он наполовину ухмылялся, наполовину дулся. — Придурки из охраны ничего мне не сообщили.

— А тебе зачем? — Баки подозрительно сощурился. — Он должен был сказать что-то конкретное?

Тони пулей выскочил из кресла, скаля зубы. Но, учитывая его размеры, это не слишком впечатлило.

— Это не игра. Ты не сможешь связать Старк Индастриз с Движением Ваканды. Пеппер и так достаточно рискует.

Пеппер? При чем тут вообще она? Баки однако решил не показывать удивления и насмешливо посмотрел на Тони.

— Так это уже называется «Движением»?

— Не притворяйся идиотом. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы с капитаном Хорошим куда ближе, чем прикидываетесь.

Из головы разом вымело все мысли, а с рукой случилось что-то странное. Все пластины на внешней стороне сдвинулись плотнее друг к другу, как дом, закрывающийся во время шторма. По позвоночнику прошла дрожь.

— Подумай об этом, — Тони почти ткнул кончиком своей ручки в бицепс Баки.

— Это было всего один раз! — начал оправдываться Баки, но Тони перебил его:

— Проект «Озарение» это…

Они замерли на мгновение, потом Баки спросил:

— Что такое проект «Озарение»?

Тони моргнул.

— Ты? А… — он не договорил и задумался. Кажется, его удивило что-то.

— Проект «Озарение» это?

— Ты и этот человек? — снова начал Тони. Кровь прилила к лицу Баки. — Срань господня. Не то, чтоб я… Это многое объясняет, на самом-то деле. Но как так получилось? Вы не? Здесь?

Баки не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. Потом дошло.

— О. Нет. Мы не… — блин, как сложно сформулировать. — Мы просто обнимались.

Тони как-то странно хрюкнул, лицо исказилось на мгновение, а потом он рассмеялся.

— Обнимались?

— Это было особенное объятие! — возмутился Баки, но Тони только рассмеялся громче.

Черт, вслух и правда звучало на редкость глупо. От смущения шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, и Баки отошел от Тони, который завалился в свое кресло, чтобы насмеяться вдоволь. Баки решил его игнорировать. В конце концов, ему пора было снимать халат и подтянуть трусы. В смысле, продеть хвост в дырку и все такое.

— Ладно, — рявкнул он, перекрывая ржание Тони. — Кстати, ответа на свой вопрос я так и не дождался.

Тони наконец справился с собой и подался вперед, уперев локти в колени.

— Слушай, это не так-то просто объяснить, — начал он, снова взмахнув ручкой. — Это опасно для всех — и для людей, и для кошачьих.

Баки резко вскинул голову, уловив непривычные интонации в голосе Тони — в кои-то веки тот говорил серьезно.

— Ты имеешь в виду Гидру?

Глаза Тони расширились, взгляд метнулся из угла в угол — будто он внезапно испугался, не подслушивают ли их.

— Какого хрена? Что ты вообще знаешь о Гидре?

— Я знаю, что тебе стоит больше доверять капитану Роджерсу, — твердо заявил Баки.

— Доверять капитану… — Тони дернул челюстью и резко поднялся. — Ты точно убедился, что можешь верить этому человеку? — он схватил Баки за металлическое запястье, и Баки рефлекторно рванулся, сжимая кулак. — Дай сюда.

— Нет.

— Дай сюда! Я сделал глупость! — от такого откровения у Баки отвисла челюсть, он безропотно позволил Тони взять его за руку и отогнуть пальцы, открывая ладонь. — Чувствуешь здесь прикосновение? — палец Тони скользнул по ладони, проходя через мертвую зону. — Когда раскрываешь ладонь, здесь слегка тянет, верно? Не так, как на второй руке.

— На вторую руку это вообще ничем не похоже, — возразил Баки, сгибая и разгибая пальцы.

— Да ну бля, — Тони вздохнул и вдруг ударил своей ручкой прямо в центр металлической ладони.

Пальцы свело острой судорогой, Баки хватанул ртом воздух — но это не помогло, потому что в следующий момент из кончиков пальцев выскочили острые когти.

— Какого хуя?!

Он перевел дыхание, уже сознательно удерживая когти выдвинутыми. Это оказалось просто, но неудобно — как встать на цыпочки и изо всех сил потянуться. Хорошее упражнение, но долго не продержишься.

— Что это за хуйня?

— Твой бесценный капитан не удосужился рассказать, да?

Баки повернул запястье, пошевелил пальцами — и когти со щелчком влетели внутрь, заставив его вздрогнуть. Он помахал ладонью в воздухе, повертел так и этак, сконцентрировался. Через пару минут упражнений когти появились снова.

В голове билось воспоминание: Сахалин, кот РНС, который шипел «хайль Гидра», захлебываясь собственной кровью. Тогда казалось, что на нем были перчатки с когтями, но теперь возникли сомнения. Насчет Черной Пантеры сложно было сказать, с этого станется и собственные когти отрастить.

Уши дернулись, когда Баки вспомнил, как нежно капитан обнимал его прошлой ночью, его широкую надежную ладонь на загривке. Сердце сжалось.

— Блядь.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, что вы «особенно» пообнимались перед операцией, а не после. А то еще произошел бы какой-нибудь «особенный» несчастный случай.

— А, поди ты на хуй, — огрызнулся Баки.

— Баки, они снова превращают тебя в оружие, — с ума сойти, Тони Старк назвал его нормальным именем! 

Баки поднял на него мрачный взгляд. На руку смотреть больше не хотелось, она с каждой минутой радовала его все меньше. 

— До сих пор уверен, что можешь ему доверять?

Баки сощурился.

— Я всегда был оружием, это не новость. Капитан делает все, что может, возвращая меня к нормальной жизни. Если эта хрень позволит мне снова служить, я буду счастлив.

— Ой, не больно-то счастливым ты выглядишь, — съехидничал Тони, и Баки шагнул ближе к нему, с намеком скаля зубы. Но тот склонил голову и прижал уши. — Слушай, я не собираюсь с тобой драться. Когда они решили добавить эту фишку, я поспорил с Пеппер. Она пыталась объяснить твоим друзьям из КНШ, что это нереально сделать так быстро, но у тех внезапно оказались готовые чертежи. Короче, мне в последнюю минуту пришлось соображать, как все совместить. Я б сказал — притянуть за уши.

Вдруг оба замерли, навострив уши в сторону двери. В следующую секунду раздался робкий стук.

— Бак, с тобой там все хорошо? — настойчиво поинтересовался Роджерс.

— Скажи ему, что ты голый, — прошипел Тони. — Людей это бесит.

— Что? — зашептал Баки в ответ. — Почему?

— Поверь на слово.

— Нет!

— Бак? — в голосе Роджерса слышалось волнение.

— Все отлично, капитан! — крикнул Баки, когда дверная ручка начала поворачиваться. — Еще пару минут! Я почти оделся.

Тони закивал с довольным видом, и Баки закатил глаза. За это время дверь успела приоткрыться на долю дюйма и закрыться снова.

— Не торопись, — мягко попросил Роджерс.

Тони оскалил зубы в торжествующей улыбке.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — прошептал он, выбрасывая серебряную ручку через плечо и пальцами обеих рук изображая в воздухе кавычки. — Моя самая любимая фраза.

— Что такое проект «Озарение»? — торопливо уточнил Баки, перебирая свою одежду и быстро впрыгивая в джинсы. Он и так заставил Роджерса ждать. — Что ты о нем знаешь?

Тони сдвинул брови.

— А что ты знаешь о Гидре? — поинтересовался он вместо ответа.

— Знаю, что ты можешь верить капитану Роджерсу, — прошипел Баки, привычно сражаясь с ширинкой. Мгновение спустя он вспомнил про вторую руку. Металлические пальцы звякнули о пуговицу, но в целом справились на отлично. Не зря тренировался с утра.

— А, ну да, ну да. У нас же тут мексиканская дуэль, совсем из головы вылетело.

Баки презрительно фыркнул и сунул ноги в ботинки. Шнуровать их металлическими пальцами не стоило и пытаться, пришлось просто затянуть покрепче и завязать как всегда — правой рукой, наступив второй ногой на шнурок.

— Можешь не говорить, твое право, но от капитана Роджерса я ничего скрывать не стану. Я рассказываю ему все.

— Как он рассказал тебе о милых коготках в твоих блестящих новеньких пальцах? — Тони согнул пальцы, изображая когтистую лапу и махнул у Баки перед носом. — Рряу!

Баки тут же щелкнул зубами, и Тони резво отпрыгнул в сторону.

— Слушай меня внимательно. Верь капитану Роджерсу. Он может тебе помочь.

— Помочь мне? — Тони состроил крайне скептическую гримасу. — На кой черт мне сдалась помощь, неважно, его или твоя?

Металлические пальцы прекрасно чувствовали ткань — Баки натянул через голову футболку.

— Ах да, действительно, как же я мог забыть. Твое имя на фасаде здания.

Баки напоследок смерил Тони злобным взглядом и наконец вышел из комнаты.

________________________________________  
Стив очнулся, когда они уже были на полпути к Вашингтону. Он поднял уставшие глаза от экрана телефона и сжал пальцами переносицу. Жутко хотелось спать. Сейчас бы кофе выпить. Или чего-нибудь покрепче. Странно, он не вспоминал об этом с тех пор, как они вылетели.

Новизна, похоже, притупилась — Баки больше не впечатлял роскошный вертолет. Всю дорогу он молча сидел в своем кресле.

Они возвращались в Вашингтон самостоятельно, у Пеппер хватало других дел, кроме как провожать их туда-сюда, а Стиву нужно было срочно вернуться, чтобы организовывать кампанию. До понедельника осталось всего ничего, дел было невпроворот.

Вертолет дернулся, влетая в очередную полосу турбулентности, и Стив схватился за подлокотники кресла — очень вовремя, потому что их начало мотать из стороны в сторону. Баки не пошевелился, и это стало последней каплей. Взгляд упал на дорогой мини-бар, и Стив повернулся к Баки, собираясь пошутить о том, что уже четвертый час дня.

Но вместо этого он спросил:

— У тебя все нормально?

Баки уставился на свою металлическую ладонь и никак не отреагировал. В кабине повисло заметное напряжение. Создавалось впечатление, что Баки прячется за своими длинными волосами. Даже уши не торчали.

— Бак?

— Вы пытаетесь сделать из меня оружие, сэр? — Баки сжал и разжал пальцы, прислушиваясь к едва слышному жужжанию механизмов.

— Я — что? — Стив в недоумении покачал головой. — Черная Пантера сказал тебе об этом? Или Тони Старк?

Спина Баки заметно напряглась.

— Вы не обо всем мне рассказываете, — негромко заметил он.

Это совсем не походило на скандал, который он закатил пару дней назад на лестничной площадке в Башне Старка. Просто холодная злость, разочарование.

— Бак, я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Стив наклонился ближе, надеясь разглядеть лицо Баки. Он не понял, его еще спрашивают или уже обвиняют. Скорее всего — и то, и другое. — Оружие? Ты хочешь снова стать КСС? Если что, мы можем это обсудить. Но сначала тебе предстоит привыкнуть к новой руке.

Воцарилась рокочущая тишина, незаданные вопросы тяжело висели в воздухе, иногда вздрагивая вместе с вертолетом.

— Ха, — не дождавшись ответа, Стив легонько толкнул Баки плечом, надеясь отвлечь его. — Что там, уже пятнышко на руке появилось? Ты же не специально испачкал эту штуку, чтобы скорее припахать меня к полировке, правда?

Баки буркнул что-то невеселое себе под нос, потом более внятно спросил:

— Вы имеете в виду эту «штуку», сэр?

Он согнул ладонь, и Стив шарахнулся назад, когда из пальцев выскочили пять острых как бритва лезвий.

— Как?.. — он задохнулся и, не задумываясь, схватил руку Баки в свои. — Какого хрена они сделали? Я позвоню Пеппер! Сейчас же. Я заставлю ее провернуть этот гребаный фарш назад прямо сегодня.

Держа руку Баки одной рукой, Стив схватился за телефон. Его трясло от бешенства, пальцы дрожали, не давая толком листать контакты.

— Блядь!

— Вы имеете в виду… что не знали? — спросил Баки, и телефон полетел на соседнее сиденье — справиться с ним все равно не получалось.

— Бак, да нет, конечно! Это не какая-то идиотская звезда, которую можно сковырнуть! Пусть протез, но это твой личный протез! Он принадлежит тебе! Не мне, не Министерству обороны и уж тем более не Старк Индастриз, чтоб им пусто было!

Теперь Баки смотрел прямо. Глаза его были широко распахнуты — будто он до сих пор не мог поверить. Кровь Стива кипела от ярости: Баки просто не знает, не представляет, каково это. Его тело никогда не принадлежало ему и, скорее всего, никогда не будет. Его не удивляет, когда люди приделывают к нему какую-то хрень без его согласия, а потом просто ставят перед фактом. Эта мысль так взбесила Стива, что он готов был просто. Просто. Просто.

— Блядь!

— А, — выражение лица Баки вдруг смягчилось. Рука расслабленно легла на колени. Когти втянулись с безобидным щелчком, плечи (оба плеча) опустились. — Ну тогда ладно.

Гнев вытек из Стива как вода в песок.

— Похоже, тебя это разочаровало.

— Я… не уверен, сэр. Тони сказал, что вы скрыли это от меня, а на самом деле пытаетесь сделать из меня оружие. Я… ну, не то, чтоб вы мне рассказывали обо всем, но… — Баки неловко мялся еще пару секунд, пока до Стива доходило.

— Ты почувствовал, что тебя предали. Что я тебя предал. Потому что не сказал тебе.

Баки моргнул и кивнул неуверенно, соглашаясь. Однако признаться вслух он так и не решился.

— Если вы хотите снова сделать из меня нормального солдата, если это нужно для того, чтобы меня снова взяли в охотники… все не так уж плохо, сэр.

Стив поежился — Баки понятия не имел, насколько его бывшему командиру знакомо чувство собственной бесполезности.

— Я сам порой не чувствую себя нормальным солдатом, — он откинулся на спинку кресла. Ладонь скользнула по кителю, цепляясь за медные пуговицы. — Я искал тебя после Сахалина. После той дыры. Пытался искать, но сделал только хуже.

Он уже думал об этом. В первый год, наконец выписавшись из больниц, он куда только не вляпывался. Но пьяные выходки или вопиющие нарушения дисциплины — это еще фигня. Попросить отца о помощи — вот это была самая страшная ошибка.

— Честно говоря, вся эта пропаганда и политика с самого начала засели у меня в печенках. Но меня сделали танцующей обезьянкой — в наказание.

— Вы поэтому так много пьете, сэр?

— Блин! — Стив печально вздохнул и все-таки рассмеялся. — Ты от меня не отстанешь, да?

— Никак нет, сэр.

Напряжение расползлось по углам кабины и там затаилось. Некоторое время они сидели в дружеском молчании, потом Баки наконец позволил себе откинуться на спинку кресла. До этого его хвост был аккуратно свернут на коленях, но теперь расслабленно скользнул на пол, кончик подогнулся.

Металлическая рука оказалась у Стива перед носом.

— Вы знаете, что это сделано Тони Старком?

Стив фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Я думал, ты умнее и не станешь верить каждому слову этого хвастуна.

Баки только взглянул на него и неуверенно пожал плечами, будто не решаясь спорить.

— Мне кажется, он много чего делает для Старк Индастриз. И специально изображает из себя черти что, скрывая от людей, насколько он умен.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на руку Баки. Похоже, тот говорил серьезно.

Баки сжал кулак и поинтересовался:

— Как вы думаете, сэр, почему они это держат это в секрете?

Стив задумчиво помычал, формулируя ответ.

— Ну, Говард Старк прославился как изобретатель, причем немного чокнутый. Хотя иногда его сумасшедшие идеи внезапно срабатывали — например, истребители-невидимки, ВВС до сих пор пользуется этой технологией. А иногда очередной эксперимент взрывался ему в лицо. Если он учил Тони инженерному делу… люди решили бы, что это очередная дурацкая идея. Никто не воспримет всерьез компанию, чертежи для которой разрабатывает кот.

Уши Баки разочарованно опустились.

— Но я слышал о кошках, которые стали настоящими учеными. Джанет ван Дайн, например. Первая из гуманоидных кошачьих, получившая докторскую степень по физике частиц. Работает на Пим Технолоджис.

Стив в очередной раз удивился, сколько Баки знает об известных кошках и их достижениях.

— Но компанию не переименовали в Ван Дайн Технолоджис. Хэнк Пим по-прежнему руководит отделом исследований, и все патенты регистрируются на его имя.

— Да уж, — Баки вздохнул. — Так я и думал. Тони может сколько угодно хвастаться, что его имя написано на фасаде здания, но это не делает его полноценным Старком.

Послышалось жужжание механизмов — Баки несколько раз согнул и разогнул пальцы, выдвинул когти и убрал их. Стив молча наблюдал, как он возится с новой игрушкой и мучительно пытался сообразить, как вытащить Баки из задумчивости.

— Ну ладно, — медленно начал он. — Если ты снова хочешь стать солдатом, у меня есть возможность кое-что сделать. Должна же от этого шикарного мундира быть хоть какая-то польза.

Стив щелкнул по значку КНШ на нагрудном кармане, тот недовольно звякнул.

Баки не отрывал взгляда от руки.

— На самом деле, я не то, чтобы рвусь обратно в КСС. Я просто хочу… хочу быть вашим, — Стив сглотнул. — Вашим охотником. Без меня вы как-то хреново справляетесь, — он хитро усмехнулся Стиву и махнул когтями в воздухе. — Глядишь, эта фигня поможет.

— Выбор за тобой, Бак, — улыбаясь, соврал Стив.

У Баки не было выбора. Строго говоря — вообще никакого. Стиву очень хотелось отвоевать для него возможность принимать решения, подарить ее, как подарил лицензию, новую руку и телефон. Но проблема заключалась в том, что они оба были одинаково беспомощны в этом отношении. Они бы никогда не оказались здесь, если бы не Министерство обороны и его дерьмовая система пропаганды. Если бы президент Соединенных Штатов не решил улучшить свой имидж показательной заботой о кошачьих.

Но сейчас это не имело значения. Баки доверчиво улыбался ему, он буквально светился от облегчения. И сердце Стива сжималось так радостно, будто он это заслужил.

Похоже, у него окончательно съехала крыша.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень недовольный котик от [Sulasaferoom](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/post/157725760326/resinonao3-sulasaferoom-decided-that-murdering#notes)  
> 


	14. Зимний Солдат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Металлическое цоканье эхом разносилось по пустым лестничным пролетам — Баки поднимался по лестнице на четырех конечностях. Этой лестницей вообще пользовались нечасто, нормальные люди предпочитали лифт. Стив старался лифтом не пользоваться, не желая начинать и заканчивать свой день бессмысленным выбросом адреналина. Однако прямо сейчас он выдохся. Баки наверняка тоже устал, что не мешало ему скакать по лестнице. Он раз за разом обгонял Стива на пролет или два, но потом возвращался с обеспокоенным видом, будто боялся, что потерял его. С точки зрения Баки Стив, похоже, двигался слишком медленно. Вот его в очередной раз обогнали — Баки стрелой взлетел по ступенькам и замер на площадке в ожидании.

Стив застонал.

— Баки, откуда в тебе столько энергии? Поделись уже секретом.

— Новая рука, — Баки успел сбегать вверх и вернуться. Они почти добрались до пятого этажа. — Доктор Чо велела мне почаще ходить на четырех, чтобы нагрузить мышцы плеча. Нужно убедиться, что они приживаются достаточно…

Он прыгнул вниз через несколько ступенек, но металлический кулак скользнул по бетону, Баки кубарем покатился вниз и в конце концов врезался в перила. К счастью, он успел сгруппироваться, но в итоге все равно завалился на бок, хвост упал на лицо. Баки сердито смахнул его — будто хвост был виноват во всех несчастьях мира.

— Ауч!

Стив уронил сумку на ступени и расхохотался. Нет, он честно переживал, не поранился ли Баки случайно, но на его обиженное лицо невозможно было смотреть без смеха.

— Господи, — не ржать было выше его сил, — ты как там, живой? Я… прости… ха-ха-ха… извиняюсь.

Баки оставил хвост в покое и теперь мрачно пялился на Стива. Потом спохватился и одним движением вскочил на ноги. Точнее, попытался — кулак опять скользнул по бетону, но в этот раз он был готов и сумел сохранить равновесие.

— Все хорошо, сэр, — отчеканил он. На щеках появился предательский смущенный румянец.

Стив чувствовал себя полным мудаком, но остановиться не мог. Одну руку он протянул в сторону Баки, другую пришлось прижать к животу, тот уже болел от смеха.

— Вот расскажу об этом пантериным активистам, — проворчал Баки. — Вы жестоко со мной обращаетесь.

— Они… они тоже будут ржаааать! — Стив снова захохотал.

Баки же демонстративно выпрямился и начал подниматься по лестнице на двух ногах. Бедра его покачивались, Стив, поднимаясь следом, вытирал слезы, любуясь длинным пятнистым хвостом, кончик которого раздраженно дергался.

Похоже, так подниматься оказалось для него не слишком удобно — едва шагнув в коридор, Баки с облегчением упал на четыре точки. Однако сказывался опыт: в этот раз он сначала попытался сдвинуть металлической рукой ковровое покрытие и только потом перенес на нее свой вес.

— Похоже, придется тебе надевать перчатку на эту штуковину, — предложил Стив, все еще посмеиваясь. — Тут столько паркета. Глядишь, обойдемся и без колокольчика на шее после того, как…

Не успели они подойти к двери, как вдруг Баки напрягся всем телом — веселье как ветром сдуло.

— Кто-то заходил в нашу квартиру.

Стив медленно поставил сумку на пол, пристроил сверху фуражку и шагнул вперед, неосознанно защищая пространство над плечами Баки. Тот тщательно обнюхал дверной проем снизу вверх, только что не тычась носом в дверь.

— Они уже ушли. Запах остался со вчерашнего дня. Человек. Мужчина, — Баки отстранился и внимательно осмотрел ручку двери. — Замок не взламывали.

— Вот блядь.

Первым делом вспомнился директор Коулсон и его слащавая улыбка. У этого на подхвате целая армия безликих шпионов. По сути, за те полтора дня, что они провели в Нью-Йорке, в квартиру мог влезть кто угодно, любая разведывательная организация, включая ту, о которой Стив две недели назад не имел никакого понятия. Предупреждения Наташи насчет Гидры и ЩИТа вдруг показались очень актуальными. С запозданием пришло в голову, что стоило быть внимательнее. Стив никогда не допустил бы подобного разгильдяйства во время войны в России, но это все-таки был его дом.

— Когда мы войдем внутрь — ничего не говори, — предупредил он. — Для начала проверь, куда они ходили, но учти, кто-нибудь может нас слушать.

— Вас понял, сэр, — подтвердил Баки.

Стив на мгновение прислонился спиной к двери и опустил взгляд на свои руки — без оружия вдруг стало неуютно. Хотя оружие у него как раз было — Баки пригнулся к самому полу, уши стояли торчком. Что еще нужно, в самом деле?

Стив глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь с размаху, сбивая с толку возможного противника. Баки тут же проскользнул между ним и дверью и рванул вперед — через кухню в гостиную.  
Не успел Стив шагнуть вслед за ним, как на глаза ему попалась бутылка Серого гуся на барной стойке.

— Отбой тревоги, — выдохнул он. Не закончить день выбросом адреналина удалось просто замечательно. — Это всего лишь мой отец.

Баки обогнул диван и подозрительно всмотрелся в темноту коридора.

— Вы уверены в этом, сэр?

Стив взял в руки маленькую карточку, которая лежала рядом с бутылкой. На ней жирным черным маркером было выведено: «Поздравляю с очередной успешной миссией, капитан». И даже официально подписано «Ген. Роджерс», потому что армейская субординация была для отца превыше всего.

— Да, уверен.

Карточка полетела в мусорное ведро, Стив приподнял бутылку за горлышко, но в последний момент передумал выбрасывать. Даже не потому, что пожалел отличную водку. Просто Стив был конченным алкоголиком. Поэтому он отвинтил крышку и вытащил из шкафа стакан для виски.

Баки уже успел сбежать, ритмичное клацанье металла по паркету раздавалось откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

— Капитан, он заходил в вашу спальню, — кажется, не прошло и минуты, как он снова оказался перед кухонной стойкой. — Зачем ему…

— Потому что он гребаный контрол-фрик! — рявкнул Стив громче, чем собирался.

Стоило наклонить бутылку к стакану, как горлышко закрыла металлическая ладонь. Стив поднял взгляд и увидел расширенные, диковатые глаза.

Вздохнув, Стив все же отставил бутылку в сторону.

— Что я делаю, а?

— Ничего страшного, сэр, — робко сказал Баки, будто испугался, что позволил себе слишком много. — Просто не стоит вам это пить.

Выпить, однако, хотелось. Отец все время устраивал такие сюрпризы, ненавязчиво и в то же время бескомпромиссно напоминая Стиву, сколько тот ему задолжал. Утонуть на вечер в пьяной дымке было бы гораздо проще, чем думать, что ждет их дальше.

— Капитан, вы знаете, я долго жил среди диких котов и напрочь разучился себя вести. Никакой дисциплины. Нежелание заботиться о себе. Такое часто случается с кошками, которые пытаются жить без хранителей, правда? В какой-то момент мне показалось, что вот этот напиток, — Баки щелкнул по бутылке металлическим пальцем, и та тоненько звякнула, — сможет решить мои проблемы. Стыдно признаться, наверное, в этом смысле я тот еще спец.

Такое оправдание показалось Стиву забавным.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Но вовсе не обязательно защищать меня от моего собственного отца.

Баки посмотрел на него в полном недоумении.

— Почему вас вообще надо от него защищать?

— О, это длинная история. Не на один сеанс у психолога, — Стив повертел бутылку в руке и вздохнул. — Ну. Почему бы и нет? — Когда бутылка наклонилась над раковиной, Баки потянул носом, а затем чихнул. Стив улыбнулся смешному звуку, в то время как водка с бульканьем утекала в канализацию. Как ни странно, стало легче. — Пламенный привет, папа, и тебе, и твоим сраным поздравлениям. В любом случае, я не такой уж фанат водки.

— Вы его настолько не любите, сэр? — озадаченно спросил Баки, когда бутылка оказалась в ящике с прочим стеклом, которое предстояло сдать на переработку.

— А за что его любить? — фыркнул Стив, ногой запихивая ящик на место. — Злобный алкоголик и политикан, который самоуверенно считает себя военным. Он не сумел подчинить маму, поэтому всю жизнь пытается подчинить меня, контролировать всю мою жизнь, даже после того, как я прямым текстом предложил ему засунуть все возможные повышения себе в задницу. Он мне тогда выписал взыскание за нарушение субординации. Мудила гребаный.

Стив хлопнул себя ладонью по губам, но Баки просто улыбнулся и положил голову на руки, которые до этого пристроил на стойке. Можно было не извиняться, ежу понятно, что Стива понесло по кочкам, но он все равно сказал:

— Прости. Ты не обязан выслушивать монологи о моих семейных проблемах.

— Я не против послушать, сэр. Интересно узнать больше о человеческих семьях. В жизни все совсем не так, как в телевизоре.

Баки сонно моргнул. Он наконец-то расслабился, похоже, сбросив всю дурную энергию, которая не давала ему покоя раньше.

— А как насчет твоей семьи? — поинтересовался Стив, и Баки тут же выпрямился.

— У меня ее нет.

Ответ заставил задуматься. Баки не имел привычки врать, однако это совершенно точно была неправда.

— Ты же рассказывал, что отец учил тебя играть в бейсбол. Ты не родился в армии, как большинство КСС, верно? Тебя призвали?

Губы Баки сжались в тонкую линию.

— У меня нет семьи, сэр.

Ответ был однозначный, но тон, каким это было произнесено, подсказывал, что все не так просто. В голосе Баки слышалась тщательно скрываемая боль. Плечи его напряглись. Стоило немного подумать, как картинка сложилась целиком, и Стив почувствовал себя редкой сволочью.

Когда у кошки появляется новый владелец, ей приходится навсегда расстаться со своей семьей, никакой связи они не поддерживают. Большинство домашних кошек рождается благодаря программе разведения ЦКК. Они получают лицензию в совсем юном возрасте, и хранитель содержит их до конца жизни. В файлах ЦКК упоминались изначальные хранители Баки. Богатая семья Барнсов проживала в Нью-Йорке, Баки был рожден их домашней кошкой-матерью. Пытаясь найти Баки, Стив даже не вспоминал о них. Оказавшись в армии, он сразу потерял с ними связь.

Кошачьи обычно рождались по двое или по трое. Это означало: даже если родители Баки умерли, у него остались живые братья или сестры. Если их разобрали частные лица, шансов встретиться с ними снова почти не было. Но при желании Стив мог бы поискать упоминания в каких-нибудь базах. Как-то ему тогда не пришло в голову, что Баки попытается хоть ненадолго вернуться в дом, в котором жил до поступления на службу.

— Извини, — сказал Стив, и Баки прищелкнул языком.

— Опять вы за свое, сэр, — он ткнул в локоть Стива металлическим пальцем, сдвинув его почти на дюйм, как до этого тыкал бутылку с водкой. — Вы не сможете извиниться за все на свете.

На языке вертелось глупое признание, оно так и рвалось наружу, но в кармане очень вовремя завибрировал телефон, спасая Стива от серьезной ошибки.

— Говорит капитан Роджерс, — сообщил он в трубку и улыбнулся Баки. Рядовая Лорейн звонила, разумеется, по работе.

Баки мягко улыбнулся в ответ и снова пристроил голову на руки. Он всегда все понимал.  
___________________________________

Убедившись, что Роджерс поглощен телефонным разговором, Баки свалился со стула на все четыре. Рука стукнула об пол все с тем же противным цоканьем.

Так она скоро рассыплется.

Знакомое кресло оказалось на месте и даже пахло по-прежнему самим Баки. Он запрыгнул на подушки и довольно зевнул. День был нереально длинным, и для капитана Роджерса он далеко не закончился. Вот сейчас он зажал телефон между плечом и щекой и сосредоточенно выкапывал из сумки планшет, не обращая внимания на Баки.

Странно было видеть его в окружении всех этих современных штуковин — телефона, планшета, ноутбука. Куда привычнее было смотреть, как он перелистывает карты, составляет планы тактических операций, или командует учениями на базе. Баки привык к совсем другому капитану Роджерсу. Такой большой и сильный человек мог бы приносить куда больше пользы в реальных боях, чем в бесконечном сражении с папкой непрочитанных писем.

На самом деле Баки не имел ничего против вопросов о семье. Во всяком случае, ему в голову не приходило злиться или расстраиваться из-за этого. Котам не полагается скучать по своим родителям — производителям, как говорят в ЦКК. Поэтому, думая о них, Баки чувствовал себя будто голым. В груди начинало ныть.

Отца он в последний раз видел будучи шестилетним котенком и, по сути, совсем его не знал. Вспоминался только запах, бледно-серая шерсть и громкий раскатистый смех. А вот маму он видел пятнадцать лет назад, когда отец умер, и армия расщедрилась на отпуск, чтобы Баки мог посетить дом Барнсов.

Семья бывших хранителей, насколько помнилось, отнеслась к нему вполне дружелюбно. Во всяком случае, разговаривали они вежливо. Бекка тоже была там — к тому времени ее уже лицензировали, за цену в десять раз больше той, которую заплатили за самого Баки. Пятна на его шерсти появились слишком поздно.

Стоило вспомнить о матери, в груди будто дыра образовалась. Баки уткнулся лицом в ладони. Мама будто заледенела от горя. Баки достался только рассеянный взгляд. Он лизнул маму в щеку — реакции не последовало. В какой-то момент до него и Бекки дошло, что она почти не узнает их — уши не поворачивались на звук их голосов, хвост висел неподвижно. Так плохо Баки не было никогда — ни до, ни после. Даже когда он потерял руку. Даже когда доктор Лукин за шкирку вытащил его из тюремной камеры ЦКК, разозлившись на отказ участвовать в лабораторных экспериментах. Тогда он еще грозился, что после эвтаназии отрежет Баки хвост и продаст его какому-нибудь богачу в Токио на шарф.

При мысли об этом по телу пробежала дрожь. Вдруг пришло в голову — как бы изменилась его жизнь, если бы эти дурацкие пятна на шерсти появились раньше, как у Бекки? Семья Барнс, конечно, не позволила бы армии забрать его, не упустила бы такую ценность. Так и жил бы он где-нибудь в Штатах — в роскошном доме, толком никого не видя, и никогда бы не стал солдатом, не защищал бы интересы своей страны от РНС.

Баки приподнял голову, убеждаясь, что Роджерс никуда не делся, и с облегчением свернулся обратно в клубок. Он всегда чувствовал облегчение, когда видел его. Живого. Здорового. Дома. Баки не смог бы защищать его, будучи продан в качестве породистого компаньона богатому и скучному нью-йоркцу. Он снова приподнялся на локте — рука уже привычно зашелестела — и напомнил себе, что все это того стоило.

Роджерс продолжал говорить по телефону, одновременно роясь в кухонных шкафчиках. Потом он сунул нос в холодильник, неуверенно оглянулся на Баки и наконец взял меню суши-бара. Баки с энтузиазмом закивал. Вообще-то Роджерс готовил не так уж плохо, но… суши!

Однако закончить разговор оказалось не так-то просто. Баки успел выслушать план собственного визита в Пентагон в ближайший понедельник, короткий спор о том, какой уровень доступа у него будет, кое-что об униформе КСС. Баки в тысяча первый раз опустил взгляд на металлическую руку и задался вопросом — каково было бы запихивать протез в его старую форму, защищенную жесткой кожаной броней.

Пластины с шуршанием сместились вверх, потом вниз — будто рука поежилась. Услышав странный щелчок в плече, Баки извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него сзади. В том месте, где металлический имплант входил в плоть, кожа до сих пор была красной и опухшей. Для скорейшего заживления полагалось наносить специальный крем, который выдала доктор Чо. Рука была явно удобнее, чем отрезанная культя, но когда она начинала зудеть, ощущения были более чем странные.

Пластины снова сдвинулись с громким шорохом, и Баки сердито прищелкнул языком. Звук раздражал. Доктор Чо сказала, что со временем это пройдет — когда нервная система полностью адаптируется к импланту, нужно просто подождать. Хрен знает, сколько.

Заткнись, рука.

— У тебя все нормально? — вдруг поинтересовался Роджерс с другого конца комнаты. Он держал телефон подальше от уха, должно быть, на другом конце линии ждала рядовая Лорейн. — Судя по твоему виду, ты собираешься покусать эту штуковину.

Ничего он не собирался! Или собирался все-таки?

— Все отлично, сэр, — бодро ответил Баки.

Голова сама собой опустилась на подлокотник кресла. Баки зевнул, подтянул колени к груди, одновременно потягивая спину. Хвост пристроился сверху. С тех пор, как он очнулся после операции, усталость накатывала волнами, то и дело хотелось свернуться калачиком и задремать.

Вот как сейчас.

_____________________________________  
Стив успел заказать суши на сайте аккурат к окончанию последнего разговора с директором Фьюри. Особенно он гордился тем, что вспомнил про инари, вегетарианские суши, которые, по иронии судьбы, Баки особенно любил.

Все дружно готовили пресс-релиз проекта, который должен был выйти в понедельник в 9:30 по стандартному восточному времени. А в 11:00 состоится пресс-конференция, пропуск для Баки уже был готов и утвержден в реестре посетителей. Мысли Стива все еще крутились вокруг работы, пока он относил сумку в спальню и долго искал фуражку, которая волшебным образом испарилась.

— Бак, эй, ты не видел мою… — Стив как раз проходил через гостиную, но оборвал себя на полуслове, обнаружив, что Баки спит, свернувшись в кресле.

После операции он все время проваливался в дрему — минут на двадцать каждые несколько часов. Доктор Чо сказала, что это нормально для кота его размера и очень помогает восстановлению после серьезного хирургического вмешательства.

Пока он размышлял, Баки успел поменять позу. Хвост вялой тряпочкой свисал с коленей, футболка приподнялась, открывая живот. Баки всегда спал либо свернувшись в клубок, либо наоборот, растянувшись, как пресловутая «французская девушка» художника. Эта мысль заставила Стива фыркнуть, и он спешно зажал рот рукой, чтобы случайно не рассмеяться вслух и не разбудить Баки. Делать пока было нечего, и он опустился на диван, заняв ближайший к Баки угол. Из груди вырвался вздох — Стив вдруг почувствовал себя усталым, но в кои-то веки довольным.

Голова Баки приподнялась. Он медленно моргнул и, поежившись, перелег на другой бок, снова укрывшись хвостом.

— Здесь холоднее, чем в Нью-Йорке, — заметил он, сворачиваясь в тесный клубок.

Металлическая рука явно мешала.

— Хм, — задумчиво сказал Стив. Вот сейчас, наконец усевшись и расслабившись, он тоже заметил это. — Я выключил отопление перед отъездом и до сих пор не включал. Ты замерз?

— Рука холодная, — капризным тоном сообщил Баки.

Стив оторвал было задницу от дивана, собираясь пойти и включить термостат, но Баки вдруг свалился на пол. Левая рука заскользила по твердому паркету, но ему удалось восстановить равновесие и через мгновение он уже заползал на диван рядом со Стивом. Стив не успел толком понять, что происходит, а Баки перекатился на спину и пристроил голову и плечи ему на колени.

— Я не буду мешать, сэр?

Стив сглотнул, не сумев определиться с реакцией. Мозг истерически завопил «НЕТ!», тогда как сердце радостно кричало «ДА!»

— Пока нет, — уклончиво ответил Стив, но тело уже расслабилось. Тепло, исходящее от Баки, согрело его до самых пальцев ног.

Баки пристроил руку на груди и сполз чуть пониже, так что его плечи оказались удобно прижаты к бедру Стива. Уши его дернулись — назад, потом вперед, и Баки замер. Кончик хвоста пару раз скрутился и выпрямился, прежде чем расслабленно устроиться на колене Стива. Через полминуты Баки уже спал.

Стив положил одну руку на ему талию — потому что больше было некуда, а другую пристроил на подлокотник.

По закону подлости тут же завибрировал телефон — разумеется, на противоположном конце дивана, где-то в районе носков Баки.

— Да е-мое, — прошептал Стив.

Достать телефон, не разбудив Баки, никак не получилось бы. С другой стороны — звук тоже мог его разбудить. Потом Стиву вдруг пришло в голову, что сон Баки вообще-то не должен считаться главным приоритетом.

— Е-мое, — тоскливо повторил он.

Мышеловка захлопнулась.  
_______________________________________

Баки зашевелился было, но в итоге только чуть повернулся и прижался лицом к руке Стива. Это потянуло за собой очередное воспоминание о проклятой сахалинской дыре, но в кои-то веки Стив не покрылся холодным потом. Подумалось только, что тогда было холоднее и намного, намного темнее, чем сейчас в квартире, и Баки сохранял тепло между их телами, забравшись к Стиву на колени и прижавшись к нему. Потом он лизнул его руку, и Стив принял это как разрешение — погладил мягкие кошачьи уши.

Вдруг захотелось рискнуть еще раз. Стив кончиками пальцев отвел волосы с лица Баки, а потом осторожно коснулся серого пушистого уха. По пальцам побежали мурашки — будто слегка током ударило. Подумав, Стив слегка погладил ниже — у основания уха, там, где кончалась шерсть и начиналась кожа головы.

Почти сразу послышалось знакомое урчание. Низкий звук отдавался где-то в животе и в коленях. Наконец-то воспоминание о прошлом сменится другим, лучшим. Теперь Баки был здоров и, хотелось надеяться, доволен жизнью, а Стив не истекал кровью. А еще их не похоронило заживо в охладителе заброшенного ядерного реактора. Да, так было намного, намного лучше.

Разве что есть хотелось.

Стив откинулся на подушки и сонно моргнул в потолок. Ему предстояло сделать так много, столько всего спланировать до выхода пресс-релиза в понедельник. А уже вечер пятницы, значит, у всех коллег в Пентагоне скоро закончится рабочая неделя и связаться с ними будет невозможно.

Отправил ли он Сэму по электронной почте последние обновления по поводу ветеранов? Может, стоит напоследок позвонить рядовой Лорейн? Куда делась фуражка, в конце-то концов?

Пальцы, видимо, сами как-то нашли тайное местечко за ухом Баки, и тот поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сонное урчание стало еще раскатистее, и Стив невольно улыбнулся.

«Нет, — подумал он. — Поймали так поймали. О работе до понедельника можно смело забыть».  
______________________________________

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Баки тут же спрыгнул с дивана, наконец-то сумев скоординироваться и не поскользнуться на паркете.

— Господи! Мать твою! — от неожиданности выругался Роджерс и плюхнулся обратно на диван. — Что такое?

Стук повторился, и Баки, пригнувшись, скользнул в сторону двери.

— Думаю, принесли суши, сэр.

Баки уже занял пост рядом с дверью, когда Роджерс наконец проморгался и начал подниматься с дивана.

— О, — Роджерс набрал полные легкие воздуха и медленно выдохнул, приходя в себя. Наверное, он тоже задремал; люди, когда просыпаются, обычно с трудом ориентируются в пространстве. — Точно. Давай я. Мой бумажник. Для начала.

Открыв дверь, он первым делом подозрительно прищурился.

— Ой, — девушка-курьер захихикала, указывая на капитанскую фуражку у себя на голове. — Это, наверное, ваше.

Роджерс тупо моргнул.

— Какого черта она… — он оборвал фразу и прочистил горло. — Прошу прощения, мэм. Да, это мое. Простите, — повторил он, забирая наконец фуражку.

Баки закатил глаза. Дать ему что ли подзатыльник, чтоб перестал все время извиняться?

— Похоже, этой штуковине не сидится на месте, — заявил он, будто фуражка ушла погулять самостоятельно.

В ответ снова послышалось хихиканье.

— Спасибо, — сказала девушка, когда Роджерс вручил ей несколько банкнот, свернутых в трубочку. — В следующий раз имейте в виду, что вы можете добавить чаевые, когда оплачиваете заказ в приложении.

— Я, в общем, никуда не тороплюсь, — ответил Роджерс, забирая у нее два бумажных пакета. — Зато так можно быть уверенным, что деньги доходят до тех, кому предназначены.

— Плюс с них не надо платить налоги, — девушка хитро подмигнула, но потом вдруг обратила внимание на мундир, и лицо ее вытянулось. — Ой! Я имела в виду… простите! Я не…

Роджерс хитро подмигнул в ответ.

— Я ничего никому не скажу.

Она снова рассмеялась, довольно нервно, лицо стало красным как помидор.

— Спокойной ночи, — потом она вдруг посмотрела за плечо Роджерса прямо на Баки. — Какой милый кот!

Роджерс попрощался в ответ, и девушка ушла в сторону лифта.

— Не могу поверить, что бросил ее в коридоре, — пробормотал себе под нос Роджерс, швыряя фуражку на тумбочку. — Эта хрень стоит восемьдесят долларов за штуку.

— Она думает, что я милый.

Баки потянулся всем телом и одним прыжком перелетел через барную стойку, приземляясь точно на стул.

Роджерс фыркнул.

— Многие думают, что ты милый, но мало ли кому что кажется. Вовсе не значит, что это правда.

Смешной он. А сам не в состоянии удержать собственные руки подальше от чужих ушей. Ох, зря он об этом подумал. Съязвил, называется. От нахлынувших воспоминаний скулы тут же запылали, да еще глупые уши дернулись, выдавая его с головой. Баки тут же потянулся прикрыть их ладонью, но было поздно.

— Все еще мерзнешь? — Роджерс заметил его неловкое движение, но, к счастью, истолковал по-своему.

Он вытащил из коричневых бумажных пакетов пластиковые контейнеры, и Баки немедленно отвлекся. Внутри виднелись разноцветные кусочки рыбы на рисовых рулетиках, завернутых в водоросли. Нос тут же уловил запахи — настолько сильные и привлекательные, что они казались осязаемыми. Баки заметил свои бесценные сладкие инари и счастливо улыбнулся. Удивительно, что Роджерс вспомнил о такой мелочи.

Стоило подумать о Роджерсе, как до ноздрей донесся его запах, и рот наполнился слюной по совсем другой причине.

Роджерс тем временем цокнул языком и, обогнув Баки, направился в коридор.

— Включу я наконец термостат.

Когда Роджерс проходил мимо, его запах буквально окутал Баки, заставив повернуть голову вслед.

«Угораздило же привязаться к человеку», — подумал Баки, пока его хвост раздраженно обметал нижнюю часть стойки, будто требуя встать и пойти следом.

Роджерс повозился с блоком управления, который висел на стене в конце коридора, а потом вернулся обратно, вынудив Баки снова развернуться вслед за ним. На все про все ушло меньше минуты. Это почему-то разочаровало — как будто Роджерс таскался туда-сюда, задерживая ужин, только ради того, чтобы разнести свой запах по квартире.

Внутри медленно, но верно копилось беспокойство, как вода из протекающего крана в забытой под ним сковородке. Почему — понять было сложно, и в итоге Баки спросил раньше, чем подумал:

— Капитан, как вы считаете, между нами что-нибудь изменится?

Роджерс так и замер: бутылка соевого соуса в одной руке, связка палочек для еды в другой. Контейнеры уже были открыты и стояли так, чтобы можно было брать роллы с обеих сторон стойки.

— Изменится в какую сторону?

Баки не знал, что ответить. Рука привычно потянулась к значку лицензии у горла, но это не помогло. Зачем он вообще спросил?

Роджерс тем временем разлил соус в две маленькие тарелочки и добавил туда васаби.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Наверное, я просто есть хочу.

Роджерс рассмеялся.

— Для этого у нас есть суши. А кроме того, сашими, темаки, темпура и гёза. Кажется, вон там еще есть салат из соба и немного лосося с соусом терияки. Это останется в холодильнике, на потом. Как показывает опыт, через час ты снова проголодаешься.

Баки внимательно выслушал монолог Роджерса, и только потом понял, что его снова дразнят.

Странно, но его радовало, что Роджерс вот так возится с ним. Будь тот котом, Баки вряд ли счел это таким уж милым, у него быстро закончилось бы терпение. Как, например, с Тони Старком.

У Роджерса были такие черты, которые казались очаровательными только потому, что он человек. Например, его коротко остриженные волосы, которые вечно торчали как попало после того, как он снимал фуражку. 

А еще он был огромный сам по себе и привлекал внимание издалека. Встреться они где-нибудь в общаге, Баки непременно полез бы выяснять, кто тут главнее. Такой огромный кот стал бы его соперником, как Брок на Сахалине.

Забирая палочки для еды с маленькими кроликами на концах, Баки решил, что все же не прав. В общаге для диких Роджерс был бы обречен. Он бы доверился первому попавшемуся бездомному коту и, очнувшись в ванной со льдом, не досчитался бы почки.

Баки взял палочки как положено и навострил уши, выбирая, с чего начать. В итоге начал, конечно же, с инари. Но не успел он съесть и одной штуки, как заметил внимательный взгляд Роджерса. Тот к еде даже не приступал, палочки зависли над корзинкой с темпурой.

— Что-то случилось, сэр?

На лице Роджерса отражалось беспокойство.

— Если ты хочешь попросить меня о чем-нибудь, ты можешь это сделать. Ты ведь знаешь об этом? Я понимаю, что дела идут слишком быстро. Может быть, ты хочешь замедлить процесс. Если тебе это нужно. Просто. Ты можешь сказать мне об этом.

— Да, сэр, я знаю, — Баки смотрел на напряженное лицо Роджерса еще несколько секунд, а потом поинтересовался: — Может быть, вы хотите что-то спросить у меня?

Палочки для еды с глухим стуком легли на столешницу. В нее же Роджерс уперся обеими руками, будто ему не хватало опоры.

— Ты счастлив?

Баки рассмеялся.

— Конечно. Только посмотрите на все эти суши.

Надо ж было с таким пафосом задать простой вопрос.

— Нет, Бак. Я не про сегодняшний ужин. Ты доволен своей жизнью? Ты образцовый кандидат проекта КНШ. Живешь здесь, со мной. У тебя новая металлическая рука, на которую прилепили эту чертову звезду и еще когти. Всем этим вместе — ты доволен?

Баки положил обкусанный инари обратно в контейнер.

— Я счастлив, капитан. В смысле… я не чувствую себя несчастным, если вы об этом.

Кстати, больше всего из этого списка ему нравился пункт «жить с капитаном Роджерсом».

— Я немного не то имел в виду. Не чувствовать себя несчастным — это одно, а быть счастливым — совсем другое.

Роджерс очевидно боролся с собой — как всегда, когда хотел узнать о чем-то, но боялся, что не имеет права спрашивать.

— Подозреваю, сэр, вам придется объяснить поподробнее. Может быть, вы пытаетесь выяснить что-нибудь другое?..

Роджерс раздраженно фыркнул, губы неприятно искривились: такое выражение ему совсем не шло.

— Красная комната, — прозвучало не очень внятно, будто его не слушался язык. — Доктор Лукин сказал, что ты выбрал эвтаназию сам.

Ой.

Повисло мрачное молчание. Баки тупо смотрел на красиво разложенные суши, услышанное бессмысленно прокручивалось в голове, как винт с поврежденной резьбой.

— Просто ты вдруг спросил, изменится ли что-нибудь между нами. Я не сумел ответить сразу, но потом понял — может быть, ты спрашиваешь это потому, что несчастен. Может быть, ты хотел бы чего-то другого, и я не даю этого тебе. Но я сделаю все, что ты попросишь. Дам все, что тебе нуж…

— Неподходящая тема для разговора за столом, — оборвал его Баки. Он хотел заявить это твердо, с вызовом, но в итоге почти прошептал. Это «чего ты хотел бы» в сочетании с пьянящим запахом человека и почти интимным поддразниванием совсем сбило его с толку.

Роджерс, однако, понял и не стал развивать тему, напоследок неловко улыбнувшись Баки.

— Извини. Я многое узнал о тебе за эту неделю. Полагаю, было бы труднее представить… Извини, — прозвучало очередное, а потом этот говнюк нагло выхватил вторую половинку инари у Баки из-под носа, махнув палочками с точностью снайпера. — Ладно, не извиняй.

Баки выпалил невнятное проклятие, и Роджерс в ответ поиграл бровями, с довольным видом пережевывая свою добычу. С приоткрытым ртом. Потому что он скотина.

— Блин, чертовски вкусно.

Когда ужин закончился, Роджерс открыл ноутбук «только на минутку» проверить что-то по работе, а Баки за это время решил сходить в душ.

Стоя под обжигающими струями и плотно прижав уши к голове, он втирал в волосы шампунь и изо всех сил старался не думать о капитане Роджерсе.

Так и не думал, пока намыливал спину, шею, правую подмышку, потом выругался, потому что на автомате попытался вымыть левую, а та соскребла кусок мыла, как терка. Пришлось тщательно вымывать стыки пластин. Потом Баки добрался до интимных мест и злобно зашипел, когда обнаружил, что попытка «не думать» провалилась окончательно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — шипел он, поворачивая ручку душа почти до упора — вода быстро становилась ледяной.

Не то, чтобы он не умел или стеснялся лишний раз подрочить, но не хватало еще делать это, представляя человека, с которым он живет. Если чересчур увлечься, можно сбить цикл, и гон начнется раньше, чем положено.

Вот, блядь, здорово-то будет.  
_____________________________________________

Стив захлопнул ноутбук и с облегчением выдохнул. Он сделал все, что мог: рабочая неделя в Пентагоне закончилась, так что ждать ответов на письма все равно не стоило. Когда ты работаешь из дома, очень странно вспоминать, что у других рабочий день длится с 9:00 до 17:00. Все это было слишком ново, непривычно. В зоне боевых действий, например, тоже были четкие рамки, никто не дежурил круглосуточно.

Глупо было потратить дневные часы на сон. Сейчас Стив уселся в тот же угол дивана. Рука как бы сама скользнула по покрывалу — место было пустым и холодным, отсутствие Баки ощущалось буквально физически. И непонятно было, то ли жалеть об этом, то ли радоваться.

Эта мысль потянула за собой другую: а куда Баки вообще подевался? Не то, чтоб его все время было видно и слышно, но в этот раз он исчез подозрительно надолго. Шум воды давно стих, а он до сих пор не выбрался из ванной, чтобы поужинать во второй раз. 

Пожалуй, стоило проверить.

Не успел он открыть дверь ванной, как оттуда вырвался клуб пара. Стив, недолго думая, сунул внутрь голову. Увидев, что там происходит, он невольно вскрикнул. Торс Баки был вывернут чуть ли не на сто восемьдесят градусов, он умудрялся одновременно смазывать имплант и разглядывать себя в зеркало. Заметив отражение Стива, он повернул голову под каким-то диким углом, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Все в порядке, сэр?

— Эм, — Стив посмотрел на позвоночник Баки, изогнутый почти в спираль. Влажный хвост слегка покачивался в воздухе, создавая противовес. — Иногда я забываю, насколько ты гибкий.

Баки опустил руку и повернул шею в более естественное положение, слегка поморщившись.

— Недостаточно, к сожалению, — фыркнул он. — На самом деле, я вижу далеко не все, что нужно намазать, протез не дает толком вывернуться.

— Давай, я помогу, — предложил Стив.

Баки с облегчением выпрямил спину и опустил хвост. Стив изо всех сил старался не смотреть ниже пояса. Если Баки не стесняется своей наготы, придется привыкать, хочешь не хочешь. 

Баки вручил Стиву банку с кремом и повернулся к зеркалу.

— Скажешь, если будет больно?

Баки склонил голову вправо, чтоб было легче дотянуться до стыка кожи и импланта.

— Оно как онемело тогда, так до сих пор и не отошло.

Однако стоило коснуться кожи, он чуть заметно вздрогнул и перевел дыхание.

Стив шагнул ближе — теперь он ощущал исходящее от Баки тепло. Главное было — не вдыхать слишком глубоко, чтобы не чувствовать запах чистого тела. Лучше уж сосредоточиться на задаче.

Он успел во всех подробностях разглядеть шрамы Баки, но никогда раньше не дотрагивался до них. И теперь старался наносить крем как можно деликатнее, едва касаясь рубцов кончиками пальцев.

Во время операции удалили часть зарубцевавшейся ткани, и теперь розовые шрамы выглядели почти свежими. Кое-где кожа тонко натянулась, будто все это сшивали неделю назад. Можно было легко определить самые болезненные места, наверняка и крови из них вытекло больше всего. Например, три параллельных рваных шрама, которые глубоко врезались в лопатку. Стив провел по ним кончиками пальцев.

— Это сделали коты из РНС? — Стив сделал паузу, ожидая ответа, но его не последовало. — У них тоже были когти?

— Тот, с которым я дрался еще перед дырой.

Баки приподнял волосы правой рукой, обнажая шрамы на влажном загривке. Раньше Стив их не замечал — когда пушок на затылке был сухой, он скрывал бугристые царапины, которые по цвету не отличались от остальной кожи.

— Я помню, когда это было.

Погружаясь в те воспоминания, они всегда говорили тише. Стив почти шептал, пока память услужливо подсовывала ему образы. Облако испаренного цемента над минометами РНС. Тра-та-та — трещат пулеметы М-4 со стороны американских позиций. Веер трассирующих снарядов над сахалинскими доками. Когда они с капитаном Уордом добрались до склада, под которым прятался Зола, из-за контейнеров выскользнула темная фигура.

— Это был кот Гидры, да?

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Баки.

Стив мягко подпихнул Баки под локоть, заставляя поднять руку — нужно было проверить, достаточно ли крема на рубцах под металлической подмышкой. Заодно Стив покосился на оставленный Пантерой синяк и с удовлетворением обнаружил, что тот почти исчез, виднелось только бледно-зеленое пятно. Зажило быстро, никаких признаков трещин или переломов ребер. Конечно, доктор Чо сделала рентгеновские снимки с разных ракурсов и тщательно все проверила, заверяя Стива, что волноваться не о чем. Но он все равно думал об этом.

— Я разговаривал кое с кем из мастерских Пентагона, — стоило все же сменить тему. — Они считают, что избавиться от этой звезды не так уж сложно. А с Пеппер завтра поговорю. Посмотрим, как скоро они смогут удалить эти когти. Меня до сих пор бесит, что они сделали все это, не удосужившись поинтересоваться нашим мнением.

— Да, сэр, — послушно отозвался Баки, но Стив заметил, что его уши разочаровано опустились.

— Смотрю, ты не в восторге от этой идеи.

— Да просто… — Баки забрал у Стива банку с кремом и вернул ее в пакет с прочими банками, помеченный логотипом Старк Индастриз, — мне они не то, чтобы не нравятся. Ими легко управлять, и благодаря всему этому я чувствую, что… в моей жизни снова есть цель?

— Ох, Баки, — ужасно хотелось обхватить его за талию и притянуть в объятия. Но сейчас было не место и не время, Баки вообще-то стоял голый, так что пришлось взять себя в руки. — У тебя может быть цель даже если ты останешься без оружия.

Хвост Баки напряженно распрямился.

— Я охотничий кот. Это то, чему меня учили. Всю свою жизнь я…

— Ладно, — сдался Стив, вскидывая руки в знак примирения. Он никогда не сможет понять Баки до конца, но это не повод лицемерить и подталкивать его в одном направлении, если он явно желает пойти в другом. — Это твое тело. Тебе решать.

Лицо Баки просветлело, но потом он вдруг застеснялся своей радости.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Я тут… эм, — Стив прочистил горло, — я пока пойду, а ты одевайся. Но ты точно не хочешь свести эту звезду?

Баки тут же хлопнул ладонью по левому плечу, закрывая свое сокровище, и злобно зыркнул на Стива.

— Держите свои грязные человеческие ручонки подальше от моей звезды.

Стив вышел из ванной с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он давно научился определять настроение своего кота по разным признакам. Хвост Баки бодро летал в воздухе, это означало, что со Стивом просто-напросто играют.  
_____________________________________

Решив поужинать второй раз, Баки обнаружил в пакете контейнер с дополнительной порцией инари.

Капитан Роджерс был хитрожопым придурком.

Окончательно насытившись, Баки сполоснул посуду и запустил посудомоечную машину, как показывал Роджерс. Вот теперь можно было вернуться на диван.

С одной стороны подушки пахли Роджерсом сильнее всего, это место Баки оставил свободным, и растянулся на остальной части дивана. Роджерс зачем-то застрял в душе.

Расстроившись, что его опять бросили в одиночестве, Баки перевернулся на живот. 

Телефон что ли проверить?

Баки в основном игнорировал сообщения Тони. Пришлось подтвердить только, что вертолет по дороге не разбился, и нет, он не пробовал теплое сакэ из мини-бара. Получив в ответ бесконечное количество смайликов с кошачьими мордами, он засомневался, стоит ли отвечать вообще. Однако последнее сообщение, простой вопрос, в кои-то веки без смайлов, привлек его внимание: «Ты доверяешь ему, как я доверяю ей?»

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, о ком речь. Запах Пеппер густо висел в гостиной Тони и его мастерской. После того случая с виски Тони отправил ей букет размером с фейерверк четвертого июля и поинтересовался у Баки — простит ли тот его, как простила Пеппер, если ему пришлют такой же? Они с Тони определенно были парой. Но есть ли у них шанс рассказать кому-нибудь об этом? Уши Баки опустились. Невозможно. Нереально. Зато Пеппер и Тони Старк богаты, они могут в любой момент улететь в Японию и заниматься на своей арендованной вилле чем захочется. Другим такое счастье не светит.

Баки ответил на вопрос одним коротким «Да». И добавил суровую кошачью морду. С Тони надо говорить на его языке.

Наконец из ванной вышел Роджерс, так что телефон можно было убирать. Баки широко зевнул, потягиваясь всем телом до кончиков пальцев (включая металлические), накрылся собственным хвостом и прикрыл глаза. От Роджерса исходил запах мыла и свежевыстиранного полотенца. На нем были растянутые спортивные штаны с жирной надписью АРМИЯ США на левом бедре.

— Ты ждал меня? — поинтересовался он. Баки счел вопрос слишком наглым и свернулся калачиком, демонстрируя полное безразличие.

Роджерс сел на свободное место, сделав вид, что не хочет беспокоить якобы спящего кота.  
Потом все-таки открыл рот:

— У тебя там есть неплохая кровать, знаешь?

— Сэр, вы до сих пор злитесь на Пеппер Поттс? — спросил Баки, не открывая глаз, и Роджерс фыркнул.

— Да, Бак, вроде того. За все время, что мы там пробыли, о когтях не было сказано ни слова. Они хотя бы могли объяснить тебе, как этим пользоваться. По сути — тот же обман.

Баки притих ненадолго, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за то, что не может вступиться за человека, с которым Тони находится в отношениях. Если у них с Роджерсом что-нибудь сдвинется, хотелось бы, чтоб Тони вступался за него.

— Ну… может быть вам не стоит так уж злиться. По крайней мере, на Пеппер. Думаю, ей велели сделать это, кто-то из начальства велел.

Роджерс заметно напрягся.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Тони говорил, что они пытались отбрехаться от этого. Типа это так быстро не сделаешь, нет времени разбираться, как их встроить. Но у кого-то в Министерстве обороны нашлись нужные чертежи. Кстати, у Черной Пантеры точно такие же когти. Сдается мне, между мной, им и котом Гидры на Сахалине явно больше общего, чем какое-то изобретение, которое в Старк Индастриз решили испытать, никого не спрашивая. И еще я знаю, что словам Тони… ну, самому Тони, — Баки приподнялся на локтях и открыл глаза, чтобы не пропустить реакцию на свою откровенность. — Похоже, имеет смысл ему доверять.

Роджерс скептически приподнял одну бровь — да, цинизм не шел ему совершенно — и покачал головой.

— За все время, что мы там были, этот кот даже на пять секунд не мог заткнуться. Удивительно, как ему вообще удалось сохранить в тайне свое участие в разработках Старк Индастриз. Уж тем более не стоит раскрывать ему информацию о Гидре.

— Э… — Баки моргнул. Как-то он умудрился забыть об этом. — Простите, сэр, но насчет Гидры он и так был в курсе.

У Роджерса отвисла челюсть.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — это очевидно разозлило его больше остального. — Когда вы вообще успели пооткровенничать?

— Прямо перед нашим отъездом, сэр.

Тут же вспомнилось, как сам Баки злился на Роджерса, думая, что ему засунули оружие в протез и не сподобились уведомить об этом. Кстати, Роджерсу должно быть известно, что коты всегда хранят секреты друг друга, даже если их отношения оставляют желать лучшего.

— Твою ж мать…

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Нет, нет, — Роджерс нетерпеливо отмахнулся от извинений. — Ничего страшного. Я понимаю. Просто до меня вдруг дошло, что единственный человек, которому я мог бы задать подобные вопросы, настойчиво требовал не спрашивать. Не знаю, когда снова удастся поговорить с ней. Может, стоило бы поинтересоваться у полковника Роудса насчет когтей, но если именно он получил указание от директора Фьюри или кого-нибудь еще в Министерстве обороны, черта с два я добьюсь внятного ответа.

Он задумался на мгновение, потом потер лицо ладонями и откинулся обратно на подушки.

— О чем еще тебе поведал Тони?

— Только об одном, — признался Баки. — Он упомянул проект «Озарение». Вам это слово о чем-нибудь говорит?

— Вообще ни о чем. Что про него известно? К какой категории он относится, например? Армия? Разведка? Политика?

— Ээ, ну… — ну да, именно в тот момент Баки умудрился выдать себя, и Тони не оставлял его в покое, пока Роджерс не постучал в дверь. — Понятия не имею, сэр. Мы типа поспорили. На другую тему.

— Вы снова подрались? — уточнил Роджерс подозрительно ровным тоном. Будто никак не мог поверить, что за пару дней в Нью-Йорке Баки успел не только напиться с едва знакомым котом, но еще и сцепиться с ним пару раз.

— Не то, чтобы прямо подрались, сэр. Просто не согласились по одному вопросу. — Если бы по одному. На самом деле, они не смогли договориться, имеет ли смысл доверять друг другу самые сокровенные секреты, и между прочим, для скрытности у обоих были веские причины. Тони назвал это мексиканской дуэлью. — Ну или как-то так.

Судя по упрямо стиснутой челюсти, Роджерса это объяснение не устроило.

— Что за вопрос?

Баки перевернулся на спину, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— О нас.

Слышно было, как скрипнули зубы.

— Ах, «о нас».

Блин. Как все сложно.

— Ну, не совсем, — не мог же он заговорить о «ничего», которое «не произошло», верно? Поэтому он демонстративно надул губы, и Роджерс отвернулся, потирая рукой подбородок.

Баки терпеть не мог, когда Роджерс вот так задумывался. Теперь хотелось помириться, но как назло ничего умного в голову не приходило. Поэтому он подтянулся и уткнулся макушкой в бедро Роджерса, покорно опуская уши.

Тот тихо хмыкнул и запустил руку в волосы Баки. Волосы до сих пор были влажными, но ласковые пальцы легко разворошили их, добираясь до уха, чтоб почесать его.

— Я тоже извиняюсь.

Баки счастливо зажмурился и позволил себе заурчать. Странно было вот так, добровольно открывать кому-то горло, странно чувствовать себя при этом в безопасности, знать, что тебя не начнут за это презирать. Помнится, кое-кого за такое зарезали во сне. Признак слабости, бессилия. Но Роджерс понятия не имел о подобных кошачьих предрассудках, он, блин, точно не стал бы доказывать, что урчат только котята.

— Иди сюда, — негромко сказал Роджерс и похлопал себя по бедру.

Баки послушно ввинтился под руку и пристроил голову на коленях, снова обвиваясь хвостом. Из груди вырвался вздох облегчения.

— Как-то сложно у нас с вами, сэр, — признался он, когда его снова почесали за ухом.

Роджерс неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

— Как думаешь, может, стоит сделать все немного проще? Например, когда мы остаемся наедине, ты мог бы называть меня Стивом.

Баки долго молчал, негромко урча Роджерсу в живот. Потом глубоко вдохнул и произнес:

— Стиииив.

Он слишком сильно вытянул губы, и получилось, будто сквозь зубы процедил. Странное имя, такое непривычное, словно принадлежит незнакомцу. Но так к капитану Роджерсу обращались его друзья. И его семья.

Стив.

Теперь урчание разносилось по всей гостиной, и дыхание Роджерса подстроилось под ритм. Получился крошечный оазис посреди капитанской квартиры, тайное место, в котором Баки может называть его Стивом, и никто никогда об этом не узнает.

Это близко не напоминало виллу в Киото, но Баки все равно чувствовал себя богачом.  
_____________________________________

Стив задолбался.

Честное слово, это было несправедливо. Выходные проскользнули между пальцев как песок, зато утро понедельника началось с пожара.

Еще и восьми не было, а он уже успел отправить Баки в офис, чтобы тот надел наконец полученную форму КСС, откопать затерявшееся послание от председателя Объединенного комитета КНШ, обнаружить, что комнату для брифингов заняли в связи с экстренным совещанием начальства, найти другую, чтобы переместить туда одиннадцать человек пресс-службы КНШ, и, как вишенка на торте — попросить рядовую Лорейн переставить его машину, потому что дежурный не поленился позвонить ему и сообщить, что Стив припарковался на месте, предназначенном для электромобилей.

Да, Стив задолбался до крайности.

Поэтому он шел, толком не глядя под ноги и, вывернув из кольца Д-5 в главный коридор, чуть не столкнулся с директором Коулсоном.

— Капитан Роджерс, — обратился тот с нейтрально-вежливой улыбкой, когда Стив шарахнулся от него, едва не уронив планшет, — я так рад, что наткнулся на вас.

Гррр.

Стив кивнул с вежливым «Директор», но уже можно было догадаться, что от него не отстанут. Будто Коулсон специально караулил за этим углом, ожидая, когда Стив завернет за него.

— Если хотите назначить встречу, вы могли бы попросить рядовую Лорейн…

— Не стоит лишний раз беспокоить Натали, — вдруг сказал Коулсон, и Стив изо всех сил постарался не хмуриться, чтобы не выдать себя. Шпионы всегда пытались начать разговор, шокировав собеседника знанием всего и вся, вот хоть именем рядовой Лорейн, к которой в Пентагоне обращались по фамилии. — Я пройдусь с вами. Это займет не больше минуты.

Здорово было бы на ходу изобрести вескую причину для отказа, но директор Фьюри прямым текстом велел работать с этим человеком. Это беспокоило: от поведения Стива сейчас может зависеть будущее Баки после окончания кампании. От этой мысли стало совсем неловко, и Стив отбросил ее до поры. Сейчас он оказался лицом к лицу — буквально, кстати — со шпионом высочайшего уровня, а значит выбора нет, придется продолжать свою маленькую игру.

— Что ж, давайте пройдемся, — как бы там ни было, Стиву сейчас полагалось быть одновременно в нескольких местах.

— Я хотел бы узнать, что произошло в Старк Индастриз, — с места в карьер начал Коулсон, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг Стива.

Да е-мое. Чем дальше, тем веселее.

— Где-то у меня была копия официального полицейского отчета.

— Я читаю все официальные отчеты, — скучным тоном сообщил Коулсон, прозрачно намекая, что Стиву следовало бы об этом знать. — А теперь спрашиваю вас. Как себя чувствовал Баки после того боя? Пантера его ранил?

Стив на секунду задумался, не соврать ли, но решил, что лучше сказать правду. Врать все равно не имеет смысла, а откровенность с первых минут поможет укрепить доверие. Коулсон не должен догадаться, что при виде его улыбки Стиву начинает казаться, будто у него по шее ползет паук.

— Наставил синяков только. Баки сказал, что Пантера не дрался в полную силу. Захоти он на самом деле убить — убил бы очень быстро.

— Хорошо, — Коулсон кивнул. — Он что-нибудь говорил? Я имею в виду, лично Баки.

— Посоветовал ему не доверять мне, — ответил Стив, привычно салютуя дежурному у входа в главный офис КНШ. — Мол, я собираюсь использовать его как марионетку.

Еще один кивок.

— Он прямо так и выразился? Вы собираетесь использовать его как марионетку?

Стив нахмурился. Интересно, почему это так важно?

— Не только. Он упомянул, в частности, президента.

— Хорошо. Похоже, преданность Баки вам после этой поездки только усилилась. Мы рассчитывали на это.

Стив замер на месте, и Коулсон сделал еще два шага, прежде чем сообразил, что идет в одиночестве.

— Вы имеете в виду преданность стране, не так ли?

Брови Коулсона приподнялись.

— Разумеется. Для него не должно быть особой разницы между служением стране и лично вам.

Это имело смысл, поскольку по документам Стив считался куратором Баки. Но вот эта ободряющая улыбочка заставила его почувствовать себя лжецом. Такая демонстративная оговорка не могла быть случайной. Коулсон, как минимум, не того уровня шпион, чтобы позволять себе оговариваться просто так. Вспомнилась беседа в вертолете. Баки тогда признался, что не столько стремился вернуться на службу, сколько остаться со Стивом.

Стив двинулся вперед, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы паранойю. К счастью, они как раз прошли этаж КНШ и почти добрались до зоны Джей-5.

— Первая встреча Баки и Пантеры прошла не слишком удачно. Это может создать дополнительные трудности в будущем.

— Не переживайте об этом, — Коулсон пожал плечами, вызвав очередной всплеск паранойи.

Они вошли через главный вход, и Стив вынул из-под мышки планшет. До встречи с Фьюри осталось три минуты.

— Похоже, вас не слишком удивил тот факт, что Пантера пробрался в наши комнаты.

— Об этом тоже не стоит переживать, — Коулсон снова растянул губы в улыбке. — Мы уверены, что, когда придет время, Баки сделает то, чему его учили, и защитит своих хранителей. Ваш старый коллега с операции «Лемурианская звезда» высоко оценил патриотизм этого кота.

— Кто?

Стив снова остановился, и Коулсон неторопливо обернулся к нему, будто слегка удивленный такой реакцией.

— О, разве я не упоминал? Грант Уорд — один из моих лучших полевых агентов. Он утверждает, что на Сахалине вы с ним отлично сработались.

Директор Коулсон говорил и говорил, но Стив уже не слышал: кровь стучала у него в ушах. 

Нужно срочно сообщить Баки. Он на автомате хлопнул по заднему карману, но тут же вспомнил, что находится в зоне без сети. Тогда он развернулся на каблуках, собираясь отправиться в свой кабинет, но тут его окликнули.

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

— Просто хотел напомнить, что вы можете найти намордники в оружейной на первом этаже, — Коулсон подмигнул, поворачиваясь в сторону, откуда они пришли. — Бывают случаи, когда без них не обойтись. Это так, дружеский совет.  
_________________________________

Роджерс вихрем ворвался в кабинет, выдернув Баки из дремы. В первый момент он вскинулся было, но увидев, кто пришел, томно потянулся и крутанулся в кресле.  
— Бак! Слава тебе, Господи. Надевай вот это, — Роджерс швырнул на стол кошачий намордник.

— …что? — Баки замер на середине движения.

Он так растерялся, что весь армейский этикет вылетел из головы. Ему вручили новенькую форму КСС, велев переодеться в капитанском кабинете, пока пресс-служба собиралась в какой-то комнате для брифингов, а потом Роджерс исчез на сорок пять минут.

И вот теперь Баки тупо пялился на намордник в ожидании, пока в приказе Роджерса появится какой-нибудь смысл.

— Я знаю, я говорил, что тебе никогда больше не придется надевать эту дрянь, — затараторил Роджерс, оглядываясь через плечо, будто боялся, что кто-то ворвется в кабинет вслед за ним. — Но есть протоколы. Если ты сейчас не наденешь его, нас обоих перекрутят на колбасу.

Баки взял намордник в руки, следуя приказу, но на том и остановился. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

— Вы сказали…

— Я помню, что я сказал, Бак, — огрызнулся Роджерс. — Мы не в общественном месте, это другой случай. Пожалуйста, надень это.

— Я… я не могу.

То ли из-за того, что Роджерс так дико нервничал, то ли внезапно нарушенное обещание выбило его из колеи, но Баки начал задыхаться безо всяких намордников.

— Баки, это приказ…

— Сэр, я не могу надеть его на себя, — в отчаянии выпалил Баки, пихая намордник обратно Роджерсу в руки. — Он сделан так, чтобы кошки не могли сделать это самостоятельно.

Роджерс моргнул.

— Черт, прости, — он ловко расстегнул замки один за другим, обходя стол. — Клянусь, я не просил бы, будь у нас хоть какой-то выбор.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — попытался сказать Баки, но последнее слово утонуло в темноте намордника, который закрыл нижнюю часть его лица. Он вздрогнул и попытался было отстраниться, но Роджерс грубо дернул его на себя.

— Прости, прости, — зашептал он, и Баки почувствовал, как замки врезаются в основание черепа.

Роджерс шагнул назад и взял лицо Баки в ладони.

— Я сниму это сразу после, честное слово.

Баки высвободился из его рук, с раздражением вспоминая, насколько намордник стесняет движения. Еще и шерсть над шрамами натирало. Эти дерьмовые ощущения успели напрочь забыться, и теперь уши недовольно подрагивали. Будто его наполовину ослепили и оглушили одновременно. Намордник наглухо закрывал рот и нос, отрезая привычный мир запахов. Теоретически он мог дышать через фильтр, но тот придавал миру привкус тухлятины, мир теперь вонял углем, пластиком и еще чем-то сладковатым, от этого сочетания тут же начало тошнить.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Роджерс, но Баки демонстративно промолчал, глядя на него в упор поверх плотной черной маски. Лицо Роджерса исказилось, как от боли, но Баки не собирался ему сочувствовать.

Роджерс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась, заставив его резко развернуться навстречу. Двое мужчин в одинаковых черных костюмах вошли внутрь, чеканя шаг, как солдаты. Третий — костюм у него был светло-серым, а на шее болтался красный галстук — остановился в дверях и одарил сначала Роджерса, а потом и Баки вкрадчивой улыбкой. Баки тут же переместился вперед, привычно заслоняя Роджерса плечом.

Однако тот вытянулся по струнке, официальный салют был таким четким, что воздух свистнул. Человек в костюме и красном галстуке лениво отсалютовал в ответ, посмеиваясь, а потом сунул руки в карманы и качнулся на пятках.

— Капитан Роджерс, — начал он, и Баки тут же вскинул уши на голос. — Рад снова встретиться с вами. Ваш отец сообщил, что вам удалось найти кое-что интересное для нашего скромного проекта.

— Так точно, сэр, — отчеканил Роджерс. Взгляд его собеседника на мгновение упал на Баки, потом вернулся к Роджерсу.

— А, это, я полагаю, и есть наш образцовый кандидат.

Роджерс схватил Баки за локоть, и только тогда тот сообразил, что рефлекторно рванулся вперед.

— Ооо, — мужчина тепло улыбнулся Баки, будто не замечая его агрессивной позы. — Наверное, мне стоило захватить по дороге блюдечко молока.

Роджерс подобострастно хихикнул и оттянул Баки еще на шаг назад.

— Простите, сэр. Утро было слишком длинным. Баки обязательно очарует внутренний пресс-корпус на брифинге в одиннадцать ноль ноль.

Роджерс говорил что-то о пресс-релизе, который попадет во все новости буквально через час, в голосе его слышалась какая-то истеричная нервозность. Баки совершенно растерялся из-за невозможности почувствовать запах этого странного человека, от его медоточивой улыбки. Но куда сильнее сбивало с толку само по себе зрелище: гордый и смелый капитан Роджерс униженно распинается перед черт знает кем. К счастью, они проговорили всего несколько минут, после чего мужчина в красном галстуке собрался уходить.

— Кстати, капитан Роджерс, — он обернулся уже на пороге, — как вы назовете свой проект?

— Рабочее название «Помощь КСС», сэр. Сейчас мы используем его.

Человек чуть заметно скривился — будто идея показалась ему недостаточно хорошей. Впрочем, он выглядел отстраненным, видимо, эти дела казались ему мелкими и недостойными внимания.

— Давайте назовем этот проект «Зимний Солдат». Ведь наш образцовый кандидат — ветеран Сахалина, не так ли? Все эти холодные зимы, завершение года. Ну и звучит красиво, как вам кажется? — поинтересовался он с покровительственной улыбкой. — Поэтично так.

Баки успел его возненавидеть.

— Вас понял, сэр, — отрывисто кивнул Роджерс. — Я немедленно отредактирую пресс-релиз и разошлю его всем до начала презентации.

Наконец человек в красном галстуке покинул кабинет, и двое других последовали за ним.  
Прошло минуты две, прежде чем Роджерс позволил себе выдохнуть и расслабить плечи. А затем буквально рухнул в кресло.

— Мы сейчас чуть в такое дерьмо не вляпались…

Баки, однако, даже не обернулся на голос. Он опустился на четыре конечности, одним прыжком пересек кабинет и высунул голову наружу, чтобы посмотреть вслед странной троице. Хвост раздраженно дернулся — троицы нигде не было видно, в поле зрения оказался только стол рядовой Лорейн и офисные двери дальше по коридору. Пришлось вернуться в кабинет.

Баки покрутил головой, но намордник по-прежнему ужасно мешал.

— Эй, дай-ка я сниму это с тебя, — Роджерс опустился рядом с ним на колени, но Баки не собирался ему помогать, только мрачно смотрел прямо в глаза. — Мне ужасно жаль, Бак. Но ты ведь понял, зачем это было, или?..

Баки не ответил.

Пусть теперь мучается.

Намордник наконец отвалился, и Баки чуть не захлебнулся воздухом, пытаясь вобрать в легкие как можно больше. Все волоски на теле вдруг встали дыбом. Голос Роджерса слышался откуда-то издалека, смысла в его словах не было.

Пошатываясь, Баки поднялся на ноги, и только тогда сообразил, что его зовут по имени.

— Баки! — Роджерс взял его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. — Куда тебя несет, эй? Все в порядке?

— К-капитан, — выдавил Баки, когда наконец сумел двинуть челюстью, — кто это был?

Роджерс ухмыльнулся, потом аж закашлялся от смеха.

— Ты шутишь, — но Баки не улыбнулся в ответ, и Роджерсу быстро расхотелось смеяться. — Баки, ты не понял, кто это?

— Один из них, — невнятно ответил Баки, снова устремляя взгляд на дверь. — Может, из тех, в черных костюмах.

Холодный пот градом катился по спине, грозя утопить Баки в собственной форме. Или заморозить, как в снегу. Хвост трясся как в лихорадке, и никак не удавалось восстановить дыхание.

— Баки, это был Александр Пирс, — вежливо объяснил Роджерс.

Однако Баки все еще трясло от ужаса, мысли путались. Его поймали, поймали в ловушку — эту маленькую коробку без единого окна. Он никак не мог понять, почему Роджерс этого не видит, не видит, что они вернулись на Сахалин и снова оказались в дыре, из которой нет выхода.

— Кто это был, сэр? — взмолился Баки, тщетно надеясь, что Роджерс поймет, о чем его спрашивают.

Тот, однако, недоверчиво поднял брови.

— Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного флаффа от [Kayaczek](http://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/157036482687/got-commissioned-by-resinonao3-3-thank-you-so)  
> 


	15. Что оставляет след

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Когда Стив учился в Школе подготовки командного состава, одним из главных предметов там считалась полевая тактика и стратегия боя. Помнится, его даже удостоили особой благодарности за разработку нового протокола защиты колонны в условиях города.

Это случилось сразу после того, как погибло несколько человек, потому что командир колонны проигнорировал предупреждение о безопасном с виду почтовом ящике. Такие общественные почтовые ящики, стоявшие на углах улиц, уже лет десять использовались как писсуары. А хорошо одетый мужчина, который к тому же избегал зрительного контакта с американскими солдатами, ни с того, ни с сего решил опустить в такой ящик письмо. Баки сразу бы обратил внимание на такое, но с Баки они тогда еще не познакомились. В тот день погибли трое солдат и еще двое контрактников, десятки оказались ранены. А троих гражданских, которые остановились поглазеть, снесло второй волной шарикоподшипников, вылетевших из бомбы с часовым механизмом.

Чтобы такого не повторилось, надо было стоять обеими ногами на земле. Когда ситуация повторилась — тогда Баки уже был рядом — и в какой-то момент все почти полетело к чертям, к счастью, Стив успел поднять тревогу. Благодаря новым протоколам защиты все выбрались из той ловушки живыми. Именно тогда Стив заработал прозвище «Звездно-полосатый парень с планом». Прозвище само по себе здорово раздражало, но нельзя было не признать, что доля правды в нем имелась.

Увы, в этот не очень прекрасный день, когда настало время разрабатывать тактику примирения со злым до чертиков гуманоидным кошачьим, в голову не приходило ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на план. Никакие занятия по тактике, никакие учения не готовили его к холодной ярости, с которой пришлось столкнуться. Пиздец кромешный.

Баки без проблем поучаствовал в пресс-конференции, очаровал каждого из трех репортеров, которым заранее поручили задать ему по одному вопросу, и нагло ухмыльнулся оператору, который просил почаще демонстрировать значок лицензии. Стив еще подумал о том, что красная полоса ошейника поверх черной формы КСС чересчур выделяется. Черт его дернул утвердить заказ КНШ на тысячу ошейников «патриотического красного» цвета.

День вообще прошел суматошно, хоть и неплохо в целом. Пресса ухватилась за название, предложенное президентом, к вечеру Лорейн сообщила, что тег #зимнийсолдат уже во всех топах. Стиву не очень понравился вариант рекламы, который игнорировал Баки как личность, но самому Баки, похоже, было все равно. С того самого момента как президент покинул кабинет, он делал вид, что ему плевать вообще на все. Однако Стив видел совершенно точно: что-то пошло не так.

Как только они остались одни, Баки словно выключился. Пока они ехали домой, в машине царила такая тишина, что было слышно, как кончик хвоста недовольно постукивает о пассажирскую дверь.

По лестнице он снова поднимался впереди Стива, но когда Стив отставал, скорее злился, чем беспокоился. Стоило открыть дверь, Баки проскользнул в квартиру прямо у него под локтем. Он успел осмотреть все помещения и выскользнуть обратно в коридор быстрее, чем Стив расстегнул пальто.

И до позднего вечера от него не было ни слуху, ни духу.

В конце концов Стив решил, что он где-то спрятался и задремал. Прежде чем вытащить из духовки первую порцию запеченных стейков, он включил Here Kitty и оставил приложение загружаться. После такого длинного дня логичнее было бы заказать доставку, но хотелось сделать для Баки что-нибудь особенное — за то, что ему пришлось надевать намордник. Стив сочувственно поежился, вспомнив, как вздрогнул Баки, когда намордник коснулся его лица.

— Бля… — выдохнул Стив, когда в лицо ему пахнуло паром от говядины.

Термометр для мяса сердито звякнул, коснувшись раковины, будто его тоже не устраивало, как с ним обращаются в этом доме.

Стив достал из духовки противень с картофелем, добавил туда приправленную чесноком брокколи и в последний раз подбросил креветки на сковороде. Сверху блюдо предстояло щедро полить лимонным соком.

Сёрф-энд-тёрф — правильное блюдо для извинительного ужина, верно?

Приложение звякнуло. Стив прикусил губу, когда обнаружил Баки в общей зоне на крыше рядом с бассейном и мангалом. Он открыл было мессенджер, решив сообщить, что ужин готов, но не набрал и полслова, когда взгляд споткнулся о дюжину уже имеющихся неотвеченных сообщений.

— Бля, — снова вздохнул он.

Глупо было выслеживать Баки как непослушного ребенка, но хватит уже гулять, хорошенького понемножку. Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться в одиночестве, ужин — важная часть расписания. Да будь Стив проклят, если позволит ему заболеть из-за глупых капризов.

Включив духовку на подогрев, Стив пристроил в нее готовую еду и подхватил с вешалки куртку. К черту панику из-за лифта, все равно подняться по лестнице не хватит терпения.  
Он позволил поднять себя на три этажа вверх, но когда двери открылись на террасу, хватанул ртом воздух так, что чуть не закашлялся. Похоже, он всю дорогу задерживал дыхание. Черт бы побрал лифты!

Найти Баки оказалось проще простого. Он стоял у ограждения на краю крыши, положив руки и подбородок на выступ, с которого открывался вид на городские улицы далеко внизу. Поверх формы была натянута синяя куртка, металлической руки не видать. Уши стояли торчком, а хвост рубил воздух четкими ударами, как кнут. 

Неподалеку что-то праздновала компания соседей — часть дворика была закрыта от октябрьского холода стеклянными панелями. Там уже напились и теперь громко хохотали, не обращая внимания ни на Стива, ни на постороннего кота.

Холодный воздух разом вымел из головы все лишнее.

— Эй, парень. Уверен, что сейчас в здании безопасно. Не пора ли заканчивать с разведкой?

Баки никак не отреагировал на ласковое поддразнивание. Но уши дернулись в сторону Стива, это означало, что его услышали. 

Стив уселся на выступ рядом с Баки и откинулся на зубец, один из тех, что окружали крышу по периметру. Тут, на высоте, гулял ветер и можно было слышать шум машин на улицах.

Стив подождал с минуту, надеясь, что Баки первым прервет неловкое молчание, но не дождался и заговорил сам.

— Баки, слушай, я уже попросил прощения за намордник. Не знаю, чего тебе еще надо. Не я писал эти протоколы.

Хвост Баки замер, но глаз он так и не поднял. Только моргнул и тут же отвернулся, скрывая выражение лица.

— Я… прошу прощение за обещание, которое не смог сдержать, — Стив не знал, за что еще извиниться. Надежда, что с ним вообще заговорят, таяла с каждой секундой. — В присутствии президента и спецслужб все некастрированные самцы обязаны быть в намордниках, — повторил он на всякий случай, хотя Баки не мог этого не запомнить. — Таков протокол, — по-прежнему нет ответа. — Кстати, если б ты ему отсалютовал, как положено, тоже небо на землю не упало бы, знаешь. Тебя все-таки учили…

— Он пах как Арним Зола, — вдруг сказал Баки. Голос был тихий, приглушенный, но слова пронзили грудь Стива как пуля. Это многое объясняло: почему Баки рыскал по зданию, никак не успокаиваясь, почему не желал общаться. Как только Стив снял намордник, Баки будто подменили. На первый взгляд казалось, что он разозлился, но на самом деле…

— Тебе страшно.

Ответа не последовало. Баки опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, будто пытался скрыться от всего мира. Так поступают маленькие дети: мол, если не смотреть на чудовище, оно исчезнет.

— Бак, слушай, я понял. В той дыре творилось черт знает что, такое не забывается. Когда ты почувствовал запах? Когда на тебя надели намордник? Неудивительно, что ты испугался.

Других аргументов в голову не пришло. Баки стоял, не шевелясь, только подтянул поближе хвост, будто тот мог помочь ему согреться. Стив слегка толкнул Баки локтем в плечо — и тут же вспомнил, что плечо из металла. Но он улыбнулся и весело хмыкнул, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Дико звучит, а? Президент Соединенных Штатов пахнет как швейцарский психопат.

Баки резко выпрямился. Глаза его были широко распахнуты.

— Неужели вы правда не понимаете? Дрянь, которую вы назвали президентом Соединенных Штатов, которому вы отдавали честь, пресмыкались перед ним, это не Александр Пирс. Это Арним Зола. Гребаный монстр из блядской дыры!

У Стива в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он засмеялся, потому что не сообразил, как еще отреагировать на подобное утверждение.

— Ладно, давай договоримся. Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты обозвал меня пресмыкающимся, но…

— Это был он! Часть его! Весь целиком! — Баки задохнулся и отступил на несколько шагов. — Вы мне вообще не верите, да? Ваш чертов президент — это чудовище, Стив!

Стив зашипел на него и быстро оглянулся по сторонам — не слышал ли кто. Соседи, однако, продолжали пировать в стеклянной беседке, им своего шума хватало.

— Потише, Христа ради, Баки. Блин, ты соображаешь, что говоришь о президенте Соединенных Штатов, чтоб ему пусто было? Ну пахнет он как Зола, и что дальше? Это еще ни хрена не значит. Спорить могу, куча людей пахнет как другие люди.

— Не бывает одинаковых запахов, — зашипел Баки. — Все не так просто. Запах каждого человека уникален. Каждого. Это не президент. Стоило ему выйти из комнаты, я почувствовал это. Он пахнет как Зола, потому что это Зола и есть!

— Прекрати, — устало сказал Стив. — Ты несешь какой-то бред.

— Бред — это то, что происходило в дыре, — возразил Баки, но Стиву было уже все равно.

Баки учуял запах, похожий на запах Золы, и словил паническую атаку. Ничего удивительного.

Конечно, в самом Золе было много странного. То ли мутант, то ли жертва неудачного эксперимента — РНС вообще не стеснялись в средствах и вовсю экспериментировали с генетикой. Видимо, в тот раз что-то пошло не так. Но президент США? Во время панической атаки еще и не то привидится. ПТСР от пережитого, реакция на определенные запахи, как у самого Стива — реакция на лифты.

— Ладно, это я виноват, — примиряюще сказал Стив. — Мне стоило объяснить президенту, что ты не готов к презентации. Мы вполне могли провести ее без тебя.

— Вот как раз туда я пришел не зря. Иначе мы бы не узнали…

— Баки, я сказал, хватит. Это просто совпадение.

— Но он точно…

— Хватит! — рявкнул Стив так громко, что Баки отшатнулся от него и склонил голову, словно ожидая удара.

Стив был в такой ярости, сначала даже не понял, что натворил. Но Баки больше не двигался, и постепенно стало доходить. Потребовался не один день — больше недели вообще-то — чтобы завоевать доверие Баки. Чтобы он сумел отказаться от вбитой с детства субординации и назвать Стива по имени. Но стоило один раз заорать, как от доверия не осталось и следа. 

Президент Соединенных Штатов — монстр неизвестной породы. Звучит в лучшем случае глупо, а в худшем — тянет на статью «измена родине», да и в принципе нереально. Но это не дает Стиву права вести себя как упертый, властный, высокомерный, твердолобый…

…короче, в точности, как его отец.

— Блядь, — простонал Стив, и Баки глянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

Зрачки его превратились в темные озера страха, голубая радужка почти исчезла.

— Баки, прости. Я не имел права орать на тебя. Может, вернемся домой? Я приготовил сёрф-энд-тёрф. Давай поговорим об этом… — уже было ясно, что отвечать Баки не собирается. День назад он бы еще поспорил, но не сейчас. — Пожалуйста?

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Вежливо, однозначно и очень, очень холодно. Баки не смотрел ему в глаза. Ощущалось как удар в солнечное сплетение.

— Ладно, хорошо, — растущая между ними пропасть чувствовалась все сильнее, стало больно почти физически. — Тогда идем.

Баки шел на шаг впереди, по привычке контролируя периметр. Это не сильно, но утешало — значит, по его мнению, Стива до сих пор стоило защищать. Про отвращение Стива к лифтам он тоже не забыл — пошел прямо к лестнице. И пока они спускались на пятый этаж, ждал на каждой площадке, тоже как всегда.

Говядина успела пересохнуть, но делать нечего. На всякий случай Стив навалил Баки побольше креветок.

Ужин прошел в напряженной тишине. Потом Баки отправился в душ, а Стив остался на диване в бессмысленной надежде, что потом к нему присоединятся. За выходные у них появилась привычка — ну, назвать это объятиями было бы слишком смело — сидеть рядом после еды, касаясь друг друга.

Баки в последнее время очень много спал. Половину этого времени он проводил, свернувшись в собственном кресле (в мыслях Стив давно не называл его иначе как «кресло Баки»), пока Стив работал или бегал по делам. А в остальное время, что было гораздо лучше, он устраивался у Стива на коленях и дремал, пока тот смотрел телевизор или читал новости на планшете, и его урчание было похоже на отдаленный гром. Кроме того, он успел слопать весь протеиновый порошок, пришлось срочно идти в Трейдер Джо за углом дома, чтобы пополнить запасы ингредиентов для смузи.

Тогда, уже на полпути, Стива осенило, что они впервые вышли вдвоем с тех пор, как Баки запаниковал в супермаркете Таргет. Однако в этом магазине даже работали кошачьи — они расставляли товары на полках и мыли полы между стеллажами. Как правило Баки игнорировал незнакомых соплеменников, но сам по себе вид тихих работящих кошек почему-то успокаивал. Женщина с ребенком на руках вежливо поинтересовалась, продается ли тут веганское детское питание, и поблагодарила, когда Баки объяснил, где его найти. Кошки и люди далеко не всегда воевали друг с другом.

Такая мирная, гражданская жизнь. Стив впервые в жизни понял, что ему понравилось ходить за покупками в продуктовый магазин. Кроме того, он сделал для себя печальное открытие, что вовсе не торопит рабочих, которые восстанавливают казармы для КСС в форте МакНейр. Конечно, было на редкость эгоистично надеяться, что ремонт окончательно застрянет, и Баки никуда не съедет. Но эти выходные можно было смело назвать лучшими за последние годы. Ну и как винить себя за то, что хочешь пожить так немного дольше?

Шум воды в душе затих, и Стив нервно скрестил руки на груди. Ему очень хотелось заслужить прощение Баки, но куда больше он желал понять, что же его на самом деле так напугало. Стив привык полагаться на свои впечатления о характерах, все его инстинкты твердили, что президент Соединенных Штатов достоин полного и безоговорочного доверия. Хотя изнутри подтачивал червячок сомнения — какой-то части Стива было приятно слышать, что Александр Пирс не тот, за кого себя выдает. Кому как не ему было знать, что, как президент, тот оставляет желать лучшего. Да блин, Стив за него вообще не голосовал и до сих пор был уверен, что план вывода войск из России рано или поздно приведет к полной катастрофе. Но идентифицировать его с Золой — это как-то…

Его будто молния пронзила — ударила в голову и прошила тело до самого бедра. Стив зашипел от боли — оставшийся после Сахалина шрам вдруг жутко заныл.

— С вами все хорошо, сэр?

Стив, уже успевший подтянуть колено к груди, испуганно вздрогнул, когда голова Баки поднялась над дальним подлокотником.

— Блядский боже! Господи, Баки! Понравилось кататься на руке, да?

Баки поднял левую руку и пошевелил пальцами, запуская волну по всем пластинам. Сейчас на руке была черная кожаная перчатка без пальцев с дополнительной подкладкой на ладони.

— Рядовая Лорейн дала мне эту штуку.

Надо пойти к Лорейн, решил Стив. Она всегда поможет. И ее все любят, даже Баки.

— Она чертовски хорошо умеет помогать. Например, с твоим делом в ЦКК. На прошлой неделе я рекомендовал ее к повышению в звании. Присаживайся?

Баки поднялся в полный рост и скептически посмотрел на диванные подушки, будто сомневался, стоит ли им доверять.

— Это, ну, — Стив поежился, — здесь довольно холодно, как по мне. А ты хотел поговорить? — ответа не последовало, и в горле встал ком. — Баки, мне правда очень стыдно, что я наорал на тебя. Словно это вообще был не я, там, на крыше Я никогда не позволил бы себе так обращаться с тобой.

Баки отвел взгляд.

— Я… я тоже извиняюсь, сэр. Иногда я забываю, что вы не видите… не можете увидеть некоторых вещей. Мы воспринимаем мир иначе, чем люди. Мне никогда не приходилось объяснять такое, — он пожал одним плечом, словно забыл, что теперь их два. — Во всяком случае, никто не выражал желания послушать.

— Я выслушаю, — голос Стива сорвался, и Баки поднял взгляд. — Обещаю тебе, я буду слушать внимательно. Пожалуйста, просто… объясни мне, чего ты боишься. Мы во всем разберемся.

Баки приоткрыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но с губ сорвался только легкий вздох.

— На самом деле, ну. Мне пора спать, сэр. Уже. Ничего страшного?

И непонятно, от чего стало больнее — от того, что Баки отказался, или от факта, что он попросил разрешения, как будто не мог распоряжаться своим свободным временем. За прошедшие выходные Баки ни разу не задал подобного вопроса.

— Стив, Бак. Зови меня Стивом.

— Да, Стив, — послушно отозвался Баки, но по сути ничего не изменилось — ни в интонации, ни в языке тела. Он просто заменил одно официальное обращение на другое.  
Он ушел, а Стив еще долго сидел, бессмысленно пялясь в телевизор и пытаясь сообразить, в какой момент все пошло под откос.  
_____________________________________

Баки свернулся в клубок посреди кровати и тут же вырубился. Чему удивляться — в течение дня у него не было времени подремать.

Проснувшись, он первым делом решил, что опять проголодался. Втихаря пробираться на кухню, как выяснилось, не было смысла — Роджерса на диване не оказалось. Баки остановился посреди гостиной и некоторое время прислушивался, пока не услышал тихое дыхание в спальне.

На верхней полке холодильника стояла накрытая тарелка. Сверху был прилеплен ярко-желтый стикер с именем Баки. Внутри оказался еще один стейк и мисочка с креветками, на этот раз — с чесночным соусом айоли, который Роджерс сохранил отдельно от основного лимонного соуса. Он всегда готовил что-нибудь ко второму ужину, чтобы тот отличался от первого. А еще до него наконец дошло, что Баки принципиально не разогревает еду, так что он не стал перекладывать мясо в посуду, пригодную для микроволновки, как делал первые пару дней.

Баки тщательно обсосал косточку, разгрыз ее, чтобы высосать костный мозг. Потом сполоснул тарелки, загрузил их в посудомойку и с чувством выполненного долга отправился к себе в комнату.

Но не успел он пересечь гостиную, как из спальни Роджерса донесся слабый стон. Дверь была приоткрыта, видимо, на случай, чтобы Баки мог заглянуть, если вдруг ему понадобится. Он сунул нос внутрь, открывая дверь пошире, и обнаружил, что Роджерсу снится кошмар. Он рвано стонал, и вся комната была пронизана запахами пота и страха. Подобравшись ближе, Баки отчетливо услышал, как быстро колотится его сердце.

— Капитан, — прошептал он. Стоило ли пугать его еще больше? Иногда резкое пробуждение бывает хуже, чем сам кошмар. — Стив?

Его не слышали.

Баки осторожно забрался на кровать поверх одеяла. Приходилось продвигаться буквально по дюйму, чтобы не потревожить спящего. Наконец он разглядел выражение лица. Похоже, во сне Роджерс боролся с какой-то жутью: лицо его исказилось от страха, на лбу блестел пот. Все тело напряглось в попытке стряхнуть неизвестный ужас.

Баки на автомате протянул руку и осторожно отвел прядь волос с покрасневшего лба. В этой комнате запах Роджерса чувствовался сильнее всего, от его тела исходила знакомая аура тепла, напоминая о ласковых прикосновениях. Это опьяняло, и Баки снова потянуло в сон, хотя сейчас очевидно было не время.

Баки улегся на живот рядом с Роджерсом и уставился на него, не представляя, чем еще помочь.

— Стив, тебе кошмар снится, — тихонько прошептал он.

Будто в ответ послышался жалобный всхлип, голова Роджерса мотнулась в сторону. Тогда Баки уткнулся макушкой в его мокрую щеку и старательно заурчал.

Роджерс хватанул ртом воздух и выдохнул имя Баки. А потом обнял его обеими руками и перевернулся, почти наваливаясь сверху. Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности, но продолжил урчать. Тогда Роджерс уткнулся лицом ему в ухо, сглотнул — и с облегчением выдохнул.

— С тобой ничего не случится, я не допущу этого, — пробормотал он, стискивая Баки так отчаянно, что его голос отдавался где-то в груди. Роджерс был огромный, горячий и потный, но его объятия казались уютными и надежными. Баки редко чувствовал себя настолько защищенным. — Я обещаю тебе.

А потом Роджерс поцеловал его в макушку и сжал так, что Баки крякнул.

— Прости, я… ой, Бак! — вскрикнул он, окончательно просыпаясь. Ему пришлось основательно потереть глаза, чтобы разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте.

— Прости, я… эм. Ты вообще откуда тут взялся?

— У вас кошмар был, — честно ответил Баки.

Пора было отсюда уходить, он приподнялся было на четвереньки, но Роджерс осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Ты можешь остаться, — предложил он очевидно быстрее, чем подумал. Потом потер указательным пальцем переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. — Ну, в том смысле, если тебе вдруг хочется. Вроде не такая большая разница, спать нам здесь или на диване, как думаешь?

Баки смотрел на него некоторое время, в любой момент готовый скатиться на пол, но потом лениво перебросил хвост обратно, восстанавливая равновесие.

— Думаю, небольшая, сэр.

Роджерс заметно поморщился, будто пожалел о том, что спросил, и неловко почесал в затылке.

— Слушай, я не требую. Не нужно оставаться только потому, что я вроде как приказал тебе…

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Ладно. Роджерсу нравится, когда Баки называет его по имени, стоит этим воспользоваться.

— Стив, — произнес он, заполняя неловкую паузу, которая возникла, когда Роджерс оборвал себя на полуслове. — Все нормально. Можно спать дальше.

Баки потянулся всем телом, а потом свернулся калачиком возле бедра Роджерса поверх одеяла. В комнате было слишком жарко, чтобы укрываться, поэтому он только прикрылся сверху хвостом и прижался лицом к мягкой ткани пододеяльника.

— Я буду охранять тебя.

Баки уже почти уплыл в сон, когда что-то коснулось его хвоста. Он вздрогнул и проснулся. Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что Роджерс гладит его по всей длине спины, похоже, не приходя в сознание. Ощущение было довольно странное: легкое касание и следующее за ним натяжение, потому что влажная ладонь слегка приклеивалась к шерсти. Но по телу побежали приятные мурашки, и Баки расслабился. Потерся напоследок макушкой об одеяло рядом с ним и благополучно уснул.  
_______________________________

Стив проснулся до того, как прозвонил будильник.

И почти сразу вспомнил, что случилось ночью. Баки разбудил его, спасая от жуткого кошмара, а потом уснул рядом.

Стив осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и обнаружил, что Баки спокойно спит поверх одеяла. Он свернулся в клубок, обвившись хвостом. Рука Стива по-хозяйски сжимала густую пушистую шерсть. Между прочим, Баки разрешил ему прикасаться только к ушам, о хвосте речи не шло. Хвост для кошачьих — довольно интимная часть тела.

Легкие Стива расширились, и он спешно закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не зевнуть слишком громко, но было поздно. Баки заерзал, но в итоге только развернулся из клубка и вытянулся в позе «французской девушки», футболка задралась, открывая живот. Потом Баки потерся ушами о мягкое покрывало, от души зевнул, сонно шмыгнул носом — и снова отключился. Стив молча любовался зрелищем, одновременно пытаясь сообразить, проснулся Баки или нет.

Стив уже привык открывать глаза, чувствуя холодную пустоту на месте, где недавно был Баки. Лениво поднявшись с дивана, он как правило обнаруживал, что на кухне пыхтит кофеварка, а в душе шумит вода. Иногда Баки умудрялся к этому времени уже выйти из квартиры для ежедневного обхода здания.

Они очень редко просыпались рядом, и еще реже — Баки спал в такой уязвимой позе. Сейчас его живот поднимался и опускался в такт медленному глубокому дыханию, и Стив откинулся на подушки, полностью погрузившись в наблюдение. Ему хотелось просыпаться так каждое утро.

Но надолго его расслабленного состояния не хватило. Вспомнился вчерашний вечер, потом — туева хуча планов на будущую неделю, и в кишках будто дыра образовалась. Пресс-тур начнется сегодня. Первым делом они съездят в форт МакНейр, там предстоит пообщаться с двумя журналистами об условиях размещения будущих участников проекта. Стив честно старался подготовить Баки к бесконечным интервью, разговаривая с ним на разные темы, вкратце раскрывая все вопросы, которые могли задать ему в каждом конкретном месте, но уж больно быстро все раскручивалось.

Стив сфокусировал взгляд на сонном лице Баки. Прошлой ночью он кое-что пообещал. Чтобы по-настоящему защищать Баки, стоило побольше узнать о том, что ему грозит. Хватит уже быть «человеком», то есть, бестолковым существом, которое «не видит» того, что видят кошки.

— Парень, эй, — рука как-то сама потянулась погладить Баки по хвосту.

Баки вдруг изогнулся и втянул носом воздух. Его хвост соскользнул с кровати, сообщая, что хозяин проснулся, и Стив тут же убрал руку. Потом Баки приподнялся на локтях и одарил Стива мутным взглядом, широко зевая.

— Так рано, — пожаловался он.

— Извини. Будильник прозвонит через полчаса, — Баки эта новость не слишком обрадовала. — Я тут подумал, может быть, нам стоит… прояснить ситуацию. До того, как вернемся на работу. Мне бы хотелось убедиться, что ты не… я верно понял, что ты… — Стив потер глаза, прогоняя остатки сна. Наверное, начинать утро со такой сложной темы было не лучшей идеей. — Я хочу увидеть то, что видишь ты. Расскажи мне о Пирсе и Золе. Чем там… пахло.

Баки замер на несколько ударов сердца, смотря Стиву в глаза безо всякого выражения, но уши его шевелились — он думал.

— Ладно, — наконец решил он и сел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди. Еще и хвостом сверху обмотался — кончик оказался поверх ступней, плотно прижатых к друг другу. Спина ссутулилась. По металлической руке прошла волна — вверх, потом вниз. Баки умудрился заснуть, не сняв перчатку.

— Хм, это сложно объяснить. Хуже всего то, что Зола уже не пах… естественно. Как пахнут живые существа. Больше похоже на… — Баки скривился. — Вам когда-нибудь встречался запах, обжигающий лицо? Чтоб вдохнули — и сразу стало плохо?

Стив весело фыркнул и тоже подтянул колени к груди, отзеркаливая позу Баки.

— Я вырос в Бруклине, — напомнил он. — Конечно встречался. Влажный мусор, нагревшийся в летний день. Ист-Ривер во время отлива. Сточные канавы в Даунтаун Флушинг после того, как туда высыпали лед с рыбных рынков. 

Стив сглотнул, подавляя знакомую тошноту. И все-таки воспоминания вызвали у него ностальгию. Жаль, что они провели так мало времени в Старк Индастриз и не успели прогуляться по Нью-Йорку.

— Вот это чувствуется как… даже если этого запаха уже нет вокруг, само воспоминание о нем болезненное, так? Будто разъедает глаза или в воздухе остается привкус.

— Да, конечно, только давай не будем обсуждать вкус сточных вод в Нью-Йорке. 

Стив попытался улыбнуться, но шутка явно не удалась — Баки только опустил голову ниже, почти утыкаясь подбородком в скрещенные руки.

— Так вот, для нас это не просто запах или вкус. Это… как чувствовать что-то, просто увидев его текстуру. Узнавать расстояние до предмета по звуку. Запахи рисуют нам картину мира, помогают… увидеть? — Баки нахмурился. — Это не совсем точное описание, но я не знаю, как еще объяснить.

— Кажется, я понял, — медленно произнес Стив. — Когда я в последний раз проходил физиотерапию, восстанавливая мышцы после пересадки кожи, доктор заставлял меня стоять на одной ноге, закрыв глаза. Я-то думал, будет просто, но по ощущениям прошло лет сто, пока я научился стоять в такой позе, не заваливаясь на хрен в разные стороны.

Услышав такую аналогию, Баки поднял брови, и на мгновение Стив подумал, что ошибся.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Баки, а потом проворчал: — Да я вообще не понимаю, как вы на хрен не заваливаетесь без хвоста.

Стив попытался сдержать смех, но его распирало изнутри, и в итоге вырвалось невежливое фырканье. Баки это развеселило. Похоже, лед между ними наконец-то сломался. Стив открыл было рот, чтобы попросить рассказать побольше, но тут запищал телефон.

6:30. Пора вставать, пресс-тур скоро начнется.  
_____________________________

После того, как прозвонил будильник, Баки тут же отправился в душ. Крем доктора Чо пришлось намазывать самостоятельно, но Баки старался как мог. Потом он отправился к себе в комнату, чтобы надеть форму, а в душ пошел Роджерс. 

График был расписан по минутам, шаг влево, шаг вправо — расстрел, а жаль, интересно было бы узнать, как далеко простирается Роджерсово любопытство на тему кошачьих способностей. Но у Зимнего Солдата Армии США есть задание, и его нужно выполнять, иначе Баки не видать свободы.

Баки уставился на красную звезду и задумался, как вообще воспринимать это новое прозвище. Пресса окрестила его Зимним Солдатом, как будто он был единственным. По сути, недалеко ушло от КСС-о F5 (кот-спутник солдата, специализация: охотник, пятого ранга). Хотя выговаривать определенно легче.

Вода в ванной перестала течь, и в тот же момент звякнул телефон, на который пришло очередное сообщение. Тони Старк прислал ссылку на Нью-Йорк Таймс с припиской «твой человек неплохо справляется. пока что».

Пока загружалась страница, пришло еще одно сообщение: «комментарии не читай».

_______  
Пентагон анонсирует новую стратегию обуздания диких котов  
Вашингтон, округ Колумбия

В минувший понедельник Пентагон предпринял важные шаги для сдерживания количественного роста одичавших котов, в которых превращаются бывшие военные. Раскрыта новая стратегия. Впервые открыто обсуждаются причины, по которым гуманоидные кошачьи оказываются на улицах после демобилизации с военной службы.

Стратегия, представленная капитаном Стивеном Роджерсом из Комитета начальников штабов на пресс-конференции в Пентагоне, описывает шаги, которые администрация Пирса предпринимает в ответ на растущую среди населения озабоченность тем, что хорошо обученные и опасные коты возвращаются домой с многочисленных баз по всей России только для того, чтобы стать потенциальными участниками местных банд и вести преступный образ жизни.

Предыдущая стратегия, опубликованная в 2013 году, была менее детальной. Она включала только дополнительные методы борьбы с кошачьими, такие, как спорный закон о намордниках. Эта версия была признана одной из самых неудачных. Согласно этой стратегии, исключения делались для кошачьих, лицензированных частными владельцами и заводчиками. Нечеткие критерии позволили множеству некастрированных самцов игнорировать этот закон. В течение следующих лет Черная Пантера активно вербовал себе сторонников среди враждебно настроенных самцов, что привело к росту числа совершаемых кошачьими преступлений и в конечном итоге — к гражданским волнениям, таким, как кошачий бунт в Нью-Йорке неделю назад.

Однако решение президента Пирса о поддержке программы «Зимний Солдат» и утверждение бюджета в 6,2 млн. долл. США на содержание, переобучение и медицинское обслуживание демобилизованных котов отражает существенные изменения в политике администрации.

Официальные лица годами считали, что у ЦКК достаточно ресурсов для удовлетворения особых потребностей котов, вернувшихся из зоны боевых действий, а именно: лечение серьезных травм, помощь инвалидам и частичная оплата дорогостоящей процедуры кастрации, которая необходима взрослым самцам для получения разрешения на работу.

Теперь же г-н Пирс и его администрация начали подробно описывать возможности, благодаря которым государство может заботиться о котах напрямую: координация действий с ЦКК, недавно созданный отдел Департамента по делам ветеранов и наконец — щедрая помощь Старк Индастриз. Компания подписала эксклюзивный контракт на создание протезов для котов, которые потеряли конечности во время боевых действий. При этом не было ни словом упомянуто о важной роли, которую сыграла Япония в обучении и предоставлении ресурсов для развития программы КСС.

Выступая в Пентагоне, капитан Роджерс сообщил, что Пентагон, равно как Белый дом и Госдепартамент, высоко оценивают вклад, который кошачьи внесли в защиту интересов США с момента появления программы КСС после Второй мировой войны, а также подчеркнул важность внимательного отношения к кошачьим дома и на улице.

«Мы обнаружили, что военные архивы и файлы ЦКК, создающиеся для каждого кошачьего, проходящего через эту систему, не синхронизируются должным образом, из-за чего теряется важная информация о котах, которые всю жизнь посвятили служению стране», — подчеркнул он, добавив, что причина этого в «устаревшем отношении, унаследованном от людей, которые восстанавливали популяцию кошачьих в США после глобального вымирания в позапрошлом веке». И теперь «тщательно отобранная команда чиновников Министерства обороны» «последовательно разрабатывает программу устранения возможных недостатков системы».

Однако никто из представителей администрации не упомянул, что недавние протесты в Нью-Йорке — очевидный признак того, что стратегия несколько запоздала. Лидер этих протестов, Черная Пантера, до сих пор находящийся в розыске, приобретает популярность даже среди домашних кошек. В социальных сетях последовательно создается для него позитивный имидж. Однако при этом в администрации президента предложили усилить ограничение присутствия гуманоидных кошачьих в общественных местах без намордников, а также приняли жесткие меры для запрета кассовых аппаратов, не сканирующих код лицензии, что очевидно противоречит новой политике отношения к кошачьим.

Роджерс поспешил отклонить связь проекта «Зимний Солдат» с недавними постановлениями г-на Пирса, сославшись на способность президента соблюсти баланс безопасности как для кошек, как и для людей. По его словам, будущие Зимние Солдаты получат «много новых возможностей стать здоровыми членами общества, такими же полезными и лояльными стране и ее гражданам, какими они были во время службы в армии».

Первый гуманоидный кошачий, участвующий в проекте, был представлен в конце пресс-конференции и продемонстрировал последнюю разработку протеза конечности от Старк Индастриз. Отобранный за «образцовую службу» и по причине «настоятельной необходимости» первый Зимний Солдат — крупный породистый кот, ранее проходивший службу на Сахалине. В течение следующих пяти недель «Баки» будет путешествовать по стране в рамках пресс-тура, в полной мере пользуясь всеми преимуществами первого Зимнего Солдата Армии США.  
_________

Что ж. Хоть имя не переврали, и на том спасибо. Помнится, в какой-то статье его обозвали Бакаем. Что характерно: публикуя новости о кошачьих, журналисты в основном рассуждали о том, как это повлияет на людей, польза для самих кошачьих, если и упоминалась, то обычно приукрашивалась. К примеру, проект «Зимний Солдат», с точки зрения прессы, поможет обуздать диких самцов, и благодаря этому в городах снизится количество преступлений. Никто не писал о том, сколько котов после возвращения из России оказывается в полной нищете, сколько умирает в Красных комнатах по всей стране только потому, что у них нет денег на процедуру кастрации, без которой не получить нормальную работу, сколько страдает от инвалидности, потеряв руку, как Баки.

Разумеется, в статьях не писали о подпольной кастрации, после которой коты приходили в себя неделями, а если совсем не везло — просто истекали кровью в подвале какой-нибудь общаги. Никто не упоминал, насколько на самом деле беззащитны эти коты, скольких похищают и продают за границу, в страны, где люди носят хвосты как модные аксессуары. 

Когда они служили в армии, каждый кот знал: во время стычек России с Китаем лучше умереть, чем попасть в плен, хотя никогда не обсуждалось, почему. Баки быстро учился на улицах Нью-Йорка. Однажды кто-то предложил ему тысячу долларов за хвост, и Баки даже задумался бы над этим предложением, не потеряй он до этого руку. Остаться без двух конечностей сразу — верная смерть.

По спине побежали мурашки, по хвосту прошла волна. Лучше умереть, чем отрезать себе половину позвоночника. Баки буквально рухнул на кровать, схватившись за живот: паника в нем раздувалась как воздушный шар, набитый тараканами, тараканы расползались из него, проникая в самые уязвимые места. На лбу и в подмышке выступил пот, зубы застучали от несуществующего холода. Кончики пальцев онемели, причем металлические тоже, хотя там не было живых нервов, а кончика хвоста Баки не чувствовал вообще.

— Капитан, — из последних сил проговорил он, но голос сорвался в хрип. Баки сполз на пол, неприятно ударившись задницей, хвост свалился рядом как толстый канат. — С-стив… — вытащили из него будто клещами.

Баки обхватил себя руками, комната так и норовила опрокинуться. Это плохо. Дверь закрыта, а человеческий слух слишком слаб, чтобы услышать, что происходит за стенкой. Он наверняка у себя в спальне, одевается, но Баки не мог двинуться — руки и ноги словно цементом залило, и тот с каждой секундой все сильнее застывал. Что за хрень с ним творится? Почему отказывает тело? Что-то случилось с имплантом Старка? Его парализовало? Доктор Чо предупреждала о возможных побочных эффектах, в том числе и об этом, если во время операции что-то пошло не так.

Да что ж тут, блядь, так холодно, а?!

— Баки? Ты завтракать собираешься? — раздался голос Роджерса из кухни.

Баки изо всех сил попытался ответить, но ничего не вышло. То ли Роджерсу стало интересно, то ли терпения не хватило, то ли он сраные мысли читать научился, но через полминуты его голос послышался уже в гостиной.

— Бак? Ты… ээ. Парень, у тебя все нормально?

Негромкий стук в дверь. Ну же, Роджерс. Справься уже с этим!

Дверь чуть скрипнула, приоткрывшись на несколько дюймов, показалось улыбающееся, порозовевшее лицо.

— Бак, ты тут? Ох, бля… — через секунду Роджерс свалился рядом на колени и обхватил лицо Баки ладонями. — Бак? Что такое?

Но эти ладони врезались в голову как ножи, челюсть Баки заклинило намертво. Он вздрогнул так сильно, что в шее что-то хрустнуло, а потом позвоночник перестал держать, будто из него выдернули все нервы и высосали мозг. Даже боли уже не чувствовалось.

— Баки! Я звоню в медцентр ЦКК.

— Н-нет, — выдавил Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я не знаю, что еще сделать! — Роджерс был в панике: глаза широко распахнуты, он отчаянно всматривался в лицо Баки, пытаясь найти ответ, что же случилось.

Работала только одна рука, и этой рукой Баки изо всех сил вцепился в форменную рубашку Роджерса.

— Д-держи.

К счастью, этого Роджерсу хватило. Он притянул Баки к груди, обвил сильными руками плечи и сжал затылок ладонью.

— Я держу тебя. Ты в безопасности. Я обещал тебе безопасность.

В глазах горели слезы, и Баки хватанул ртом воздух, словно вынырнул из воды. Кончики пальцев и хвост заметно покалывало — ощущения возвращались.

— Стив, — он сглотнул, — я не знаю, что со мной не так.

— Ты в безопасности, — повторил Роджерс, на этот раз настойчивее. Он отстранился настолько, что можно было разглядеть его лицо. Баки заметил на нем дорожки от слез. — Ты в безопасности. Я обещаю.

Крепкие объятия вдруг показались душными, и Баки вырвался из них. А Роджерс так и сел на пол, совершенно растерянный, но Баки уже поднимался на ноги. От прилива энергии кружилась голова, на языке почти чувствовался вкус электричества — словно розетку лизнул. Кошмарная паника прошла так же быстро, как и возникла, оставив Баки дрожать и мучительно пытаться восстановить дыхание.

— Я не знаю, что это было. Сейчас уже лучше.

Роджерс вытер мокрые глаза и шмыгнул носом прежде чем подняться.

— Нам придется отвести тебя в ЦКК, Бак. Только чтобы…

— Нет! — Баки чуть не разрыдался, и Роджерс удивленно моргнул, рот его приоткрылся. — Честное слово, со мной все хорошо.

— Мы должны проверить, что с тобой случилось. Может, имплант начал сбоить или ты заболел. Роджерс оглядел комнату, словно ища ответ, потом зарылся пальцами одной руки в волосы. Вторая рука сжимала живот. У него тоже болело? — Баки, это серьезно.

Баки только помотал головой, потому что других аргументов в голову не приходило. Он стоял так близко, что мог разглядеть, как быстро бьется венка у Роджерса на шее. Глаза красные, взгляд диковатый. Роджерс не издевался, ему на самом деле было страшно. Но его будет просто убедить, если сделать все правильно.

— Стив, пожалуйста, — Баки шагнул в личное пространство Роджерса и потерся ухом о его широкую грудь. Хвост обвил их обоих.

Роджерс вздрогнул было, но потом очнулся и обнял его. Сейчас это снова было приятно и совсем не душило.

— Я не могу вернуться туда. Ну пожалуйста? Мы можем сходить куда-нибудь еще?

— Это единственный центр кошачьей медицины в Вашингтоне, — возразил Стив, но было заметно, что он сомневается. — Если… в пятницу у нас по плану посещение Ветеранского центра. Я могу позвонить майору Уилсону. Придется немного сместить график. Предполагалось, что мы встретимся там с журналистами, но у них есть хороший специалист по кошачьим. Так будет нормально?

Нет.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки в рубашку Роджерса.

— Тогда ладно, — мягко сказал он и погладил Баки по загривку. — Я позвоню рядовой Лорейн. Она с этим разберется.  
__________________________________

— Я уже поговорил с Лорейн, — заявил Стив, когда выяснилось, что Сэм недоволен отвлечением внимания журналистов от форта МакНейр. — Она только что сообщила им, что планы изменились. Оба не против, осталось только получить согласие Ветеранского центра.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул, очевидно соглашаясь, потом застонал, сообразив, что продолжать спор не имеет смысла.

— Доктор Симмонс прилетела прошлой ночью из Великобритании. Я узнаю, готова ли она приехать, но ничего обещать не могу. Если вдруг нет, обычный врач может проверить состояние жизненно важных органов и взять анализ крови. Если кое-кто в это время посидит на месте.

Стив перевел дыхание и прижал веки кончиками пальцев.

— Спасибо, Сэм. Ты нас просто спасаешь. Он категорически отказывается возвращаться в ЦКК, я не представлял, что можно сделать.

— Отказывается, да? — голос Сэма был усталым, но в нем отчетливо слышался сарказм. Такой подставы Стив не ожидал — обычно ему искренне сочувствовали.

— И как винить его за это? Там собирались… — Стив понизил голос и развернулся спиной к коридору, будто так Баки слышал его хуже. — Они собирались усыпить его, Сэм.

— Стив, я в курсе, — очень терпеливо сказал Сэм. — А еще я в курсе, что этот кошак веревки из тебя вьет.

— Прости, что?

— Забей, чувак. Да просто… забей. Я позвоню доктору Симмонс, — последовала пауза. Похоже, Сэм тщательно подбирал выражения. — Стив, не переживай. Мы позаботимся о нем.

Стоило сразу разобраться, выяснить, какого черта Сэм имел в виду, но сейчас главным было другое. Сначала нужно помочь Баки.

— Спасибо, Сэм. Я твой должник.

— Пятикратный. Ты мой должник уже пять раз, не меньше.  
_____________________________________

Мир чувствовался как сквозь вату. Не полное отсутствие ощущений, будто из тела вынули все кости и нервы, а тупое безразличие. Тело словно упаковали в огромный намордник.  
По дороге в ветеранский медицинский центр Баки успел задремать. Проснувшись уже на парковке, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Но, судя по напряженной челюсти Роджерса, черта с два удалось бы убедить его отвести Баки назад, не зайдя по дороге к врачам.

Сотрудники приемного отделения смотрели на него с любопытством. Это было совсем не похоже на ЦКК, там его тянули во все стороны, дергали и раздевали совершенно равнодушно, с легким оттенком презрения. Человеческие доктора центра отнеслись к нему холодновато, но без злобы. Кто-то поинтересовался у Роджерса, куда вставлять термометр, и тот прошипел сквозь зубы:

— В рот ему, идиот несчастный!

Баки до всей этой суеты дела не было. Он не обращал внимания, кто что говорит, на вопросы отвечал через раз. Сейчас ему хотелось просто найти темный угол, свернуться там калачиком и как следует вздремнуть, подальше от человеческих рук, человеческих глаз и странных медицинских запахов.

Наконец появилась доктор Симмонс и представилась медиком-специалистом по гуманоидным кошачьим. Туман начал понемногу рассеиваться. Баки отвел взгляд от стены, в которую, оказывается, пялился, и обнаружил, что их оставили вдвоем.

— Где Стив? — спросил он, потом одернул себя и попытался снова: — Где капитан Роджерс?

Доктор Симмонс улыбнулась, тактично не обратив внимания на оговорку. Ее каштановые волосы были кое-как собраны в конский хвост, а на белом халате значилось имя другого человека. Она выглядела моложе всех докторов, которые попадались Баки до этого.

— В комнате ожидания, — голос ее звучал устало. — Тебе будет удобнее, если он посидит рядом?

Баки задумчиво обвел взглядом комнату. Небольшое помещение, посредине — смотровая кушетка, на котором сейчас сидел Баки, подмяв под себя одноразовую бумажную подложку. Маленький стеллаж с медикаментами, табуретка на колесиках задвинута под раковину, с потолка на кронштейне свисает компьютерная рабочая станция.

На стенах развешены ламинированные плакаты, демонстрирующие человеческую анатомию, возле двери — деревянная стойка с буклетами. Окон не оказалось вообще.

— Нет, мэм, — решительно сказал Баки. Если проблема окажется серьезной, Роджерс может запаниковать.

— Как пожелаешь, — отозвалась она. — Называй меня Джеммой. Может, начнем с описания симптомов?

— Капитан Роджерс все рассказал во время регистрации.

Баки не то, чтоб было лень повторять, просто не хотелось, чтобы кто-то обнаружил противоречия с официальным отчетом. Да он уже и сам толком не помнил подробностей и хотел только, чтобы все осталось позади.

— Я знаю, и это прекрасно — он так помогает вам. Но я хочу услышать, что произошло с вашей точки зрения.

Что интересно, она не собиралась ничего записывать, а когда уселась на низкий табурет, оказалось, что Баки смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Такая миниатюрная. Обычно врачи нетерпеливо нависали над ним, а не смотрели с мягкой улыбкой.

— Итак. Баки, ты помнишь, что делал перед тем, как началась атака?

Атака?

Баки как раз смотрелся в зеркало, но неужто ей интересны такие подробности?

— Я стоял в своей спальне.

— Есть хотелось?

— Да. Мы еще не завтракали. Я… я как раз закончил одеваться, — Баки положил руку на грудь и вдруг с удивлением понял, что ее не закрывает бронежилет. Только мягкая рубашка-хенли с закатанными до локтя рукавами. Кажется, она принадлежала капитану Роджесу. — Не в это. Я был одет в свою форму. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и потом… мне стало плохо.

Доктор Симмонс кивнула.

— Я читала: капитан Роджерс сообщил об ускорении пульса и затрудненном дыхании, — Баки тоже кивнул, мельком удивившись, зачем она спрашивает подтверждение. — Вам было очень жарко или очень холодно?

Это уже что-то новенькое.

— Холодно. Но меня бросило в пот.

— А что насчет импланта? — она указала рукой на стык металла и кожи, видневшийся в широком вырезе хенли. — Он вышел из строя? Боль, неконтролируемые движения?

— Нет, мэм.

Доктор Симмонс внимательно смотрела на него, но Баки не стал поправлять себя. Еще не хватало называть доктора-человека по имени.

— Принимающий врач отметил учащенный пульс, но сто восемьдесят ударов в минуту это средний показатель для гуманоидных кошачьих вашего размера, — она достала из кармана небольшую световую ручку. — Давайте проверим зрачки, если вы не против. Хорошо?

На самом деле Баки не хотелось, чтобы ему светили в глаза, но кого волнуют его проблемы?

— Гм. Да, мэм.

Луч ударил сначала в один глаз, потом в другой.

— Следующее. Могу я посмотреть ваше горло?

— Да, мэм.

— Уши?

— Да, мэм.

— Прошу прощения за холодные руки, — предупредила она с улыбкой. — В это время года в Вашингтоне воздух студеный, не так ли? — вряд ли ее интересовал ответ. Она как раз отгибала уши Баки и рассматривая череп. — Красивая расцветка, Баки, — пробормотала она и коснулась пальцами шерсти на загривке, прямо под линией волос. — Здесь болит?

Большинство проверок почему-то ограничивались вопросами. Доктор Симмонс мимоходом делала ему комплименты и спрашивала о напряжении и болезненных ощущениях. Не болело, однако, нигде.

Потом она послушала сердцебиение на груди и на спине, заставила сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, осмотрела шрамы и позадавала вопросы об импланте.

Она спрашивала разрешения прежде чем коснуться каждой части тела, а перед тем, как прикоснуться к основанию хвоста, уточнила дважды. Она водила большим пальцем по хребту, пока Баки стоял на четвереньках, а потом прямо.

Наконец ему разрешили сесть на место.

— Похоже, все жизненно важные органы у вас в норме, — доктор Симмонс удовлетворенно кивнула. — Заметна определенная нехватка витаминов, но со времен последнего анализа, взятого в ЦКК, стало явно лучше. Похоже, капитан Роджерс хорошо о вас заботится. И еще один вопрос. Немного личный, если вы стесняетесь — можно на него не отвечать. О чем вы думали прямо перед тем, как стало плохо?

Баки закусил нижнюю губу. Думал о том, как чуть не продал свой хвост. О голодной смерти. О Красной комнате.

— Ни о чем.

Доктор Симмонс впервые нахмурилась, и Баки отвел взгляд.

— Я провела немало времени среди кошек, вы знаете. Удивительно, что эволюция пошла сразу двумя путями, создав такие разные виды как люди и кошачьи. С научной точки зрения это кажется невозможным. Я уверена, что люди гораздо меньше знают о кошках, чем можно предположить. Я разбираюсь в языке вашего тела лучше, чем большинство людей. Я наблюдаю в первую очередь за хвостом и ушами, часто даже не приходится спрашивать, голоден мой пациент, болен или устал, — она спокойно пожала плечами, — или скрывает что-то от меня.

Баки бросил взгляд на дверь, изо всех сил вслушиваясь. Насколько далеко сидит Роджерс?

— Я не хочу беспокоить капитана Роджерса. Я образцовый кандидат его проекта. Ему пришлось многим пожертвовать ради меня.

Доктор Симмонс посмотрела на него в недоумении.

— Почему вы так уверены, что капитану Роджерсу передадут каждое ваше слово?

Черт побери, где они такого доктора откопали?

— Капитан Роджерс — мой хранитель. Вы обязаны рассказать ему о моем здоровье и состоянии. Он имеет право знать.

— Пусть он ваш хранитель, но я — ваш врач. Вы официально считаетесь ветераном. А это значит, что действует закон о врачебной тайне, — она сделала паузу, но очевидно увидела, что Баки аргументы не убедили. — Если вас это беспокоит, я не буду записывать ответ в медицинской карте.

Баки колебался еще секунду, но потом все же признался:

— Я думал о смерти.

У доктора Симмонс отлично получалось нейтральное выражение лица. Только брови приподнялись.

— Даже так? О смерти в бою? В России?

— Нет. В Нью-Йорке. На улице, — Баки опустил взгляд на хвост, который лениво болтался туда-сюда, будто играя со свисающей полоской бумаги. — Я потратил свои увольнительные, а заработать денег не мог. Еду отказывались продавать без лицензии. Кто-то предложил мне тысячу долларов за хвост. Я отказался, — зачем-то добавил он, хотя наличие хвоста говорило само за себя. — Я даже не задумался об этом всерьез. Такая ерунда. С тех пор прошло несколько лет.

Доктор Лукин пообещал отрезать хвост после того, как Баки умрет в кресле, в Красной комнате, и это почему-то пугало больше, чем смерть как таковая. Он часто вспоминал об этом.

— Такая ерунда.

— Теперь я поняла. Начнем с того, что это не ерунда. Вы перенесли тяжелую травму. Я работала с кошками, которые отрезали себе хвосты, это чревато серьезными последствиями. Так же, как потеря руки, — добавила она и легко коснулась металлического запястья. — Вы беспокоитесь об этом, вам кажется, что потеря хвоста равносильна смерти. Этот страх нельзя назвать иррациональным. Полагаю, у вас случилась паническая атака.

Баки покачал головой. Чушь собачья.

— Я не какой-нибудь котенок-трусишка.

— Это не делает вас котенком-трусишкой, — возразила она, смягчая американский слэнг британским акцентом. — Речь о том, что у вашего тела развилась физиологическая реакция на психологическую проблему.

Баки не представлял, что можно на это ответить, поэтому промолчал. Она пытается доказать, что у него проблемы с головой? Там что-то сломалось и доктора не смогут это исправить? Пусть капитан Роджерс и не отправит его в Красную комнату, но он должен узнать об этом.

— Ах, вас опять выдают уши, — доктор со значением подняла палец, будто услышала, как прозвенел звонок. — Я вижу, что вы слегка паникуете по этому поводу. Не стоит, я прошу. Для того, кто пережил подобную травму, такая ситуация, к сожалению, нормальна. Именно поэтому общее название этого явления «постравматическое стрессовое расстройство».

— У котов такого не бывает, — что еще за фигня? — Трусам никогда не стать хорошими солдатами.

— Баки, у многих солдат развивается ПТСР, — возразила доктор Симмонс. — У солдат-людей, в первую очередь. Боюсь, это цена, которую нам приходится платить за безопасность страны и короны.

Баки поднял бровь, представив «корону», которую ему полагалось защищать, но извинений не последовало. Откуда, блин, они взяли этого доктора? Очевидно, из Англии, но сколько Баки попадалось англичан — ни один из них не вел себя как доктор Симмонс.

Какая разница, он все равно не может вернуться к Роджерсу и заявить, что у него ПТСР. Какой-то слишком пафосный диагноз. Будто он требует особого отношения только потому, что не в состоянии контролировать собственные мозги. Сколько ни объясняй в медицинских терминах, суть не изменится: он боится того, чего не существует. Это называется "иррациональный страх". То есть, у него нет уважительной причины.

— Вы… вы не скажете капитану Роджерсу?

— Это останется между нами, совершенно точно. Но если вы захотите обсудить это с ним, уверена, он выслушает.

Баки кивнул и начал сползать с кушетки, решив, что пора уходить. Доктор Симмонс тоже поднялась со стула.

— Баки, послушай. Некоторые люди испытывают паническую атаку один раз за всю жизнь. Таким очень повезло. В других случаях все становится хуже и хуже, пока пациент не начинает решать эту проблему. К сожалению, я не специалист в психиатрии, но я знаю, что у вас, как у кошачьего, уникальный жизненный опыт, который люди не способны оценить и понять. Если хотите, я свяжусь с коллегами в Кембридже, они как раз специализируются на…

— Нет, спасибо, доктор, — быстро ответил Баки, отступая к двери. — Я понял проблему. Буду над ней работать. Самостоятельно. Можно идти?

На мгновение показалось, что доктор Симмонс собирается остановить его, но она только вздохнула.

— Конечно. Приятно было познакомиться с тобой.

Баки не попрощался в ответ. Потому что странно было слышать эту фразу от врача, и он понятия не имел, что котам положено отвечать в таких случаях.

Роджерс стоял спиной к нему на другом конце зала ожидания и тихо разговаривал с майором Уилсоном.

— Я просто хочу знать, почему ты так сказал, — Баки не слышал начала разговора, соответственно, понятия не имел, о чем речь. — Между нами в последнее время творилось что-то странное, но я считал, что это просто…

Роджерс оборвал фразу, когда увидел, как Уилсон кивает идущему навстречу Баки. Обернувшись, он так широко улыбнулся, что у Баки аж хвост дернулся.

— Баки. Ты… как ты? Где твой врач?

— Я… — можно было бы сказать «не знаю», но наверное Роджерс хотел обсудить с ней диагноз. — Она до сих пор в кабинете, я думаю.

— Что она сказала?

Лицо Баки загорелось от стыда. Как такое объяснить? Доктор Симмонс доказывала, что отвечать на такие вопросы он не обязан, но Роджерс спросил прямо. И что теперь? Сделать вид, что не слышал?

— Она сказала, что это была паническая атака.

— О, — только и произнес Роджерс. Комментариев не последовало.

Майор Уилсон обернулся через плечо.

— Слушай, Роджерс, мне еще на работу добираться. А то дело мы потом обсудим.

— Ага. Конечно, потом. Спасибо. Извини за все это.

Майор Уилсон демонстративно вздохнул.

— Пятикратный должник, Роджерс. Пять раз.

Уилсон открыл было дверь в приемную, но Баки окликнул его.

— Майор Уилсон.

Роджерс переводил с одного на другого удивленный взгляд, будто его пугал сам факт, что Баки обратился к кому-то еще в его присутствии.

— Гм. Спасибо. За все, что вы сделали для меня.

Майор Уилсон посмотрел на Роджерса, будто тот мог объяснить ему, что происходит, но тот только ухмыльнулся. Пришлось ему все-таки взглянуть на Баки.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — четко ответил он и снова развернулся к двери.

Наверное, он тоже не знал, что говорить, когда кот нарушает негласные правила. Баки решил: надо было сказать доктору Симмонс, что он тоже рад с ней познакомиться.

— Нас ждут два журналиста, — говорил тем временем Роджерс. — Предполагалось, что они поинтересуются твоим мнением о казармах для Зимних Солдат в форте МакНейр, но раз уж мы здесь, думаю, речь пойдет о твоем здоровье и услугах Ветеранского центра. Тебе не нужно рассказывать им о своем диагнозе, — Роджерс потер подбородок и сформулировал иначе: — Ты вообще ни с кем не обязан этим делиться. Это останется между нами и твоим врачом.

— Ладно.

Доктор Симмонс все-таки ужасно наивная, раз решила, что Баки не обязан докладывать о своем здоровье капитану Роджерсу.

В зале ожидания окна имелись, сейчас за ними можно было разглядеть журналистов, которые ждали, пока до них дойдет очередь, уткнувшись в телефоны.

— Если ты не готов к этому, — Роджерс положил было ладонь на дверь, но так и не толкнул ее, — в смысле, если ты не чувствуешь себя готовым, мы можем все отменить. Сейчас самое важное — это твое здоровье.

Баки такой вариант не устраивал.

— Если отменить, они решат, что я заболел, — возразил он, глядя на руку, скрытую мягкой кожаной перчаткой. — Ничего страшного. Я скажу, что возникли проблемы с адаптацией организма к импланту. Фантомные боли. Они начнут задавать вопросы о протезе и забудут об остальном.

— Так и быть, — не слишком уверенно согласился Роджерс. — Кстати. Не нужно подробно рассказывать о контракте Министерства обороны и Старк Индастриз. В четверг у нас эксклюзивное интервью с Форбс, — он помолчал немного. — Но ты уверен, что не хочешь отменить встречу? Всякое случается, это нормально.

Баки пошевелил челюстью прежде, чем ответить:

— Со мной все в порядке, сэр.

Стоило один раз упомянуть о панической атаке, и Роджерс теперь носится с ним, как курица с яйцом. Окажись проблема в импланте, он бы так не перестраховывался. Баки во что бы то ни стало нужно было доказать, что он ничего не боится. Особенно после всех приключений с Пирсом, воспоминаний о Золе и прочей дряни, которая заставила Роджерса беспокоиться за него.

Вдруг мозг проснулся: все точки соединились и нарисовалась цельная картина случившегося. Баки так охренел, что не сразу начал отвечать на заданные журналистами вопросы. Но Роджерс внимательно наблюдал, пришлось срочно включаться в разговор — в полном соответствии с выданными инструкциями. Не так уж сложно оказалось расписывать вымышленные фантомные боли, хотя мысли снова переключились на полученное откровение.

Брок сказал ему, что Зола напал на Уорда, и после этого Уорд перестал быть собой. Уорд солгал о случившемся, настаивая, что чудовище под маской швейцарского доктора — выдумка глупого кота. Капитан Роджерс не попал в ловушку в лифте, но тварь напала на него, шрам остался как доказательство. Этот шрам Баки осматривал, желая убедиться, что Роджерс не изменился. Одно из доказательств: у существа, способного мгновенно залечить дыру от мачете, не останется никаких шрамов. Однако почему-то вспомнилось щупальце, огрызок которого Баки вытащил из бедра Роджерса прежде, чем высосать яд.

Сердце сдавила ледяная рука, оно робко забилось только тогда, когда Баки увидел улыбку Роджерса — тому нравилось, что журналисты получают вежливые и подробные ответы на свои вопросы. На какое-то замечание Баки ответил экспромтом, и Роджерс поднял большие пальцы, ужасно гордый за него. Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Его мысли никто не прочитает.  
Капитан Роджерс, Стив — лучший из знакомых Баки людей. Человек, за которого стоит умереть, человек, стоящий всей нервотрепки с Зимним Солдатом, но тот ли это Стив, которого он знал на Сахалине как капитана Роджерса? Только один кот сумеет ответить Баки на этот вопрос.

Вот только они терпеть друг друга не могут.  
____________________________________

В четыре часа после полудня они наконец-то добрались до дома. Первое, что сделал Стив — приготовил для Баки горячее сладкое молоко. По дороге домой он замечтался было о горячем какао с зефирками, но потом мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: кошкам нельзя шоколад. Хотя зефира он все же насыпал. Они уже выяснили, что у Баки неприлично высокая толерантность к сахару.

Баки взял предложенную кружку и уставился на нее в замешательстве. Похоже, он не представлял, что делать с этой субстанцией.

— Попробуй, — подсказал Стив. — Когда я был… в общем, у меня когда-то тоже были проблемы с регулировкой температуры тела. И мама готовила мне горячее какао с зефиром, даже если на улице было жарко. Оно всегда помогало.

— Сомневаюсь, что это так уж необходимо, сэр, — тихо произнес Баки, сжимая кружку обеими ладонями. Металлические пальцы потирали округлый бочок, похоже, Баки проверял их чувствительность к теплу.

— Подожди здесь.

Стив отправился в коридор. Открыв шкаф для белья, он достал дополнительное одеяло, которое обычно использовал в самое холодное время года, принес его в гостиную и набросил Баки на плечи.

— Вот.

— Мне не холодно.

Баки и вправду выглядел не слишком довольным: одно ухо примято одеялом, второе вызывающе торчит.

— Бак, дело не в том, холодно тебе или нет. Тут важно ощущение… ну, уюта. Того, что о тебе заботятся.

— Уют, — Баки стянул одеяло с себя и бросил его на спинку кресла. — Я отлично себя чувствую, сэр.

Итак, они снова вернулись к обращению «сэр». И это после того, как с утра они проснулись вместе на одной кровати. Что такого случилось сегодня? Стив задумался над этим, наблюдая за Баки. Тот, в свою очередь, медитировал на пар, струящийся из чашки.

Какое-то время они сидели на диване в неприятной тишине, пока Баки наконец не решился сделать глоток.

— Я… не чувствовал себя «отлично» со времен Сахалина, — сообщил Стив потолку, используя то же слово, которое до этого употребил Баки. — Когда я вернулся, у меня случались… Ну, я просто… В той дыре было ужасно темно. Невозможно уснуть, когда внутренняя часть твоих век напоминает о самом страшном событии в жизни. Я обливался потом так, что простыни можно было выжимать, а… — голос бессовестно подвел. Горло, кажется, распухло изнутри, пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть. Помогло, но не до конца. — В общем, как-то так. В первый раз, когда я напился, в смысле, по-настоящему напился, я проспал двое суток. Конечно же, я не явился на службу и за это заработал первый выговор от полковника Дэнверс. После этого до меня дошло, что пьяным жить гораздо проще, чем трезвым, и… — Стив откашлялся, — так и покатилось. Если кто-то не чувствует себя «отлично», ничего уникального в этом нет.

— Поэтому вы приняли повышение от своего отца? Вместо того, чтобы засунуть ему в задницу?

Стив рассмеялся. Баки в последнее время выражался более откровенно, чем раньше.

— Вроде того. У меня было два варианта: или так, или меня выгонят с позором. После того, как я эээ… — серьезно, он собрался в этом признаться? — напился в хлам и обоссал дверь в кабинет полковника Дэнверс.

— Я вам не верю, — сухо отрезал Баки, и Стив снова рассмеялся.

— О, так и было, можешь не сомневаться. А еще мне до конца жизни запрещено посещать центральное отделение ЦКК в Нью-Йорке.

Баки удивленно поморщился.

— Зачем туда ходить вообще?

— Я искал тебя.

Он с хмурым видом повел плечами.

— Если мне не изменяет память, я никогда там не был. В Бруклине есть отдельный филиал. Я отмечался в нем.

— …твою ж мать, — пробормотал Стив, качая головой. Он знал, что у ЦКК в Нью-Йорке не меньше дюжины филиалов в разных районах, и проверил каждый хотя бы по разу. Мысль о том, что он мог бы найти Баки в одном из них, но пропустил, резанула по сердцу.

— Что ж. Эти мудаки из Нью-Йоркского управления радостно доложили полковнику Дэнверс, что я их достал. И мне влепили второй выговор. К тому времени, как я обоссал ту несчастную дверь, я и так был на полпути к тому, чтобы остаться без погон.

— А потом ваш отец предложил должность в Вашингтоне? Поэтому вы сюда переехали?

— Да, именно поэтому я и переехал. К слову, эта квартира тоже принадлежит ему, — Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и широким жестом обвел помещение вокруг себя. — Я жил собственной жизнью, а потом все просрал, и пришлось вернуться под его опеку. 

Аккуратный и красивый офицер из Комитета начальников штабов, точно такой, как хотелось генералу Роджерсу, кукла из коллекции G.I. Joe. 

— Ладно, — Стив резко выдохнул и поднялся с дивана. Хотел утешить Баки, а вместо этого сидит и ноет. — Я буду готовить ужин.

Поесть — это всегда полезно.

Нарезать и обжарить в стеклянной посуде брюссельскую капусту с беконом, сварить картофель, обмазать специями двух цыплят заняло не так уж много времени. Баки ел очень много мяса, приходилось каждый раз придумывать, чем бы разнообразить меню — Стив знал не так уж много рецептов. Вскоре в духовке запекались два цыпленка: один с лимоном и розмарином, другой фаршированный шпинатом и грибами. Краем глаза Стив то и дело поглядывал на Баки, но тот упорно читал что-то в телефоне. В один прекрасный момент пустая кружка оказалась на журнальном столике, а Баки мирно спал, свернувшись в клубок.

Итак. У Баки случилась паническая атака. Это было ожидаемо: нетрудно заработать ПТСР после таких приключений — сначала на Сахалине, потом живя на улице, а напоследок угодив к доктору Лукину. Официально считалось, что психических заболеваний у кошек быть не может, Стив ни разу не слышал о кошачьих психологах и психиатрах, но, может, где-то они и существуют. Армейские собаки — и те после боя чувствуют стресс.

Баки проснулся аккурат к ужину. Они поели в относительной тишине, а потом, к удивлению Стива, Баки улегся рядом с ним на диван. Стив позволил ему устроиться у себя на коленях, ни разу не дотронувшись, а потом осторожно опустил ладонь ему на талию.

— Так нормально? — спросил он, и Баки кивнул ему в рубашку. От этого ощущения в животе запорхали бабочки, но их пришлось проигнорировать. — Подозреваю, что тебе хотелось бы еще поспать, но если вдруг… Я хотел бы узнать больше о Пирсе и Золе. Запах, который ты почувствовал вчера. Хочу понять, как ты это ощущаешь.

Баки молчал так долго, что Стив забеспокоился — не заснул ли он. Но потом его хвост зашевелился.

— Сэр, вы упомянули, что Брок служит в Капитолии. Это так?

Ох ты ж, бля.

К этому разговору Стив не готовился, но винить кроме себя было некого.

— Ага. Он работает в Секретной службе.

— Какая ирония, — проворчал Баки. — Как думаете, мы сможем его найти?

Стив проглотил комок в горле. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Если б кто спросил его мнение, гребанному мудиле Броку из Страйка стоило побыстрее съебаться на хуй и там сдохнуть.  
Разумеется, вслух он этого не сказал.

— Теоретически да. Моего уровня доступа для этого достаточно. Тебе от него что-нибудь нужно?

— Просто интересно, — соврал Баки. Настоящую причину он, похоже, раскрывать не собирался.

Стив разгладил большим пальцем мягкую ткань хенли, пытаясь как-то справиться с дикой ревностью, которая грызла его изнутри.

— Это может занять время, сейчас все заняты организацией пресс-тура.

— Я понимаю.

— Его может там вообще не быть, — с надеждой предположил Стив. — Я слышал об этом пару лет назад.

Между прочим, капитан Уорд — точнее, агент Уорд — тоже здесь, в Вашингтоне. Но об этом лучше было не упоминать, потому что Уорд работал в ЩИТе. Директор Коулсон не рассказал, что ему нужно от Баки, очевидно, предъявит свои права, когда кампания закончится, но он определенно болтался где-то неподалеку.

Ладонь Стива скользнула по спине Баки, и тот благодарно заурчал было — но оборвал себя секунды через три.

Блядь.

— Итак, — Стив еще раз попробовал сменить тему. — Пирс? Зола? Я хочу послушать об этом.

— Все нормально, сэр, — отозвался Баки. — Как вы и говорили. Просто запах был похож, вот я и испугался. Типа как… паническая атака. Может быть, она сбила меня с толку.

— А-а. Но ты говорил так уверенно… — Стив захлопнул рот. Баки больше не настаивает на том, что президент Соединенных Штатов превратился в монстра. И какого хрена Стив пытается доказать обратное? — У меня есть одна знакомая, которая могла бы помочь разобраться в этом деле. Может быть, Пирс присутствовал на допросе Золы. Заодно спрошу ее насчет проекта «Озарение», если повезет — выясним что-нибудь.

Баки задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Похоже, в последнее время ваше состояние ближе к «отличному», чем вам кажется, — заметил он. Стив не торопился отвечать, не поняв, что он имеет в виду. — Вы ни разу не напились с тех пор, как мы улетели в Нью-Йорк.

Стив фыркнул.

— Баки, да я все время напиваюсь. Ну, в смысле. Сегодня вечером нет.

— И ни разу с того вечера, когда мы улетели, — напомнил Баки.

Стив серьезно задумался над вопросом. В последний раз он держал в руках бутылку, когда выливал в раковину водку «Серый гусь», оставленную отцом. Блин, такого просто не могло быть. Нельзя просто так вылечиться от алкоголизма и не заметить. Стив чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Ему было тепло. Только спать хотелось. Но хорошо. Как такое возможно в принципе?

— Похоже, ты прав, — наконец признался Стив, но глаза Баки уже были закрыты, хвост лениво свисал с дивана. Стив положил ладонь ему на бок и снова опустил голову на подушки.

Только шесть вечера, а он выжат как лимон. Мало ему было геморроя, так теперь еще Брока искать. Новый пункт в списке невыполнимых задач. Узнать, куда спрятали Арнима Золу. Узнать, что такое Гидра. Проект «Озарение». Тони Старк и Пеппер Поттс. Черная Пантера. ЩИТ. Агент Уорд. Наташа Романова.

Послышалось знакомое низкое урчание, и Стив перевел взгляд на Баки. Ну да, вот ради чего он ввязался в эту историю. Ради кого. Во сне Баки выглядел на удивление мирным. Руки уютно поджаты к груди, хвост свисает аж до пола. Он мог сколько угодно злиться, но судя по всему, не урчать во сне, когда гладят, было выше его сил. Стив почесал его за ухом, и Баки свернулся еще уютнее. Потом вздохнул и что-то пробормотал во сне.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив так тихо, что едва расслышал сам себя.

Прошел день. Еще пять недель осталось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки в маске от [Orenjimaru](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/158357329510/commission-for-httpsresinonao3tumblrcom-for)  
> 


	16. Командировка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Неделя началась на редкость хреново, зато потом все пошло как по маслу.

Пресс-тур в основном проходил в пределах Вашингтона. Рядовая Лорейн координировала расписание интервью для ключевых публикаций в таких знаменитых местах, как форт МакНейр, могила-памятник Коту-спутнику и Смитсоновский институт. Так что Стиву оставалось только рассчитывать маршруты по забитым пробками улицам.

Неудачным оказалось только посещение Национального зоопарка. Стива вдруг вывело из себя, что Баки совершенно не впечатлила самка снежного барса. Она была настолько потрясающей, что перехватывало дыхание. Баки, похоже, ослеп.

К счастью, посторонних рядом не было. Фотографию Баки со снежным барсом опубликовали в инстаграме Смитсоновского национального зоопарка. После этого слава Баки распространилась далеко за рамки кампании Зимнего Солдата. На них посыпались звонки от менеджеров ток-шоу, рекламщиков и дизайнеров. Все жаждали увидеть Баки в образе «снежного барса» в модном пальто, в дорогих джинсах, с коллекционными часами на руке, чтобы впечатлить богатых клиентов. Дизайнерские ошейники, как выяснилось, производили сразу три компании, которые конкурировали между собой: Coach, Givenchy и еще какая-то. Ballman? Ballain? Стив по очереди отправил всех к рядовой Лорейн в надежде, что та разберется, какую выбрать.

В перерывах между интервью Баки ел. И спал. И снова ел. И засыпал опять.  
Самый ненавязчивый сосед по квартире, о таком только мечтать, и по совместительству — сверхмощный утилизатор протеинов. У них не было и минуты свободной. Стив знал, что у Баки до сих пор стресс, но в целом в эти дни с ним было просто.

К концу второй недели Баки снова вспомнил о Броке. Стив, прямо сказать, не торопился его разыскивать и отговорился, что просто забыл. И не то, чтобы соврал, у него имелась уважительная причина — на работе приходилось носиться с утра до ночи, кампания требовала неусыпного внимания. Расписание Баки тоже оказалось забито под завязку. По общему мнению, проект президента под названием «Зимний Солдат» имел ошеломляющий успех. Стив порой опасался, что чрезмерная нагрузка вызовет еще одну паническую атаку. Баки, однако, утверждал, что у него все отлично.

Стив также много размышлял о той фразе, которую произнес однажды над спящим Баки. Почему-то так было легче — знать, что тот слышал его тайное признание, пусть и не вспомнит об этом. Но больше он так близко к краю не подойдет. Эти слова просто крутились в голове, не вырываясь наружу. Баки же завел привычку спать на кровати Стива, сворачиваясь поверх одеяла, тогда как Стив спал под ним. Больше всего на свете он боялся неосторожным словом нарушить этот хрупкий, безмолвный договор.

На третью неделю Баки стал меньше спать, теперь в нем бурлила энергия. После освобождения он был довольно худым, зато теперь не помещался в одежду, купленную когда-то в Таргете. Расширились плечи и грудная клетка, и Стив невольно обращал внимание, как под обтягивающими джинсами проступают мышцы бедер. Пожалуй, стоило радоваться, что дизайнеры одежды завалили подарками офис КНШ. Хотя директор Фьюри слегка обалдел, когда впервые получил посылку от Juicy Couture.

Но теперь Стиву приходилось засыпать и просыпаться в одиночестве. О недавнем присутствии Баки свидетельствовало только примятое одеяло и несколько шерстинок, выпавших из хвоста. Присутствие Баки успокаивало, без него Стив снова начал плохо спать. Однажды, проверив Here Kitty среди ночи, он обнаружил Баки в фитнес-центре на первом этаже. Накатило чувство разочарования, но Стив героически стряхнул его. Ничего страшного в том, что Баки предпочитает проводить время в одиночестве. Это просто значит, что он пришел в себя. В конце концов, ночной образ жизни для гуманоидных кошачьих естественный, надо же ему куда-то девать накопленную энергию.

С другой стороны, блин, с него не убудет, если он предупредит, куда идет.

В конце концов дошло, что Баки намеренно избегает его. Видимо, ожидая, когда Стив выполнит свое обещание и отыщет Брока. Но он не высыпался и поэтому злился на ровном месте. И когда Баки в очередной раз невинно поинтересовался, не нашелся ли его бывший сослуживец, Стив просто вызверился на него. Следующие два дня они виделись, можно сказать, только во время интервью. Баки изо всех сил делал вид, что ему все равно, но Стив видел, как он медленно сгорает изнутри, принимая очаровательные позы перед камерами.

Может быть, не стоило так переживать из-за того, что Баки хочет встретиться с котом из своего прошлого. У него нет других друзей. Может быть, ему одиноко. Но что в данном случае подразумевается под словом «дружба»? На этот вопрос не просто не было ответа, даже рассуждать на подобные темы слегка… смущало. Оставалось только смириться.

Стоит ли так переживать, в конце-то концов? У Баки, поди, хватит мозгов не начать снова трахаться с этим придурком. Они уже не в армии, его выбор ничто не ограничивает. Потом пришло в голову, что рано или поздно у Баки снова начнется гон, и черт знает, что с этим делать, когда вокруг не идет война. От ЦКК теперь толку никакого. Мысленно содрогнувшись, Стив выбросил это из головы.

Примерно тогда он окончательно решил, что ревность — это детский сад, и позвонил в Секретную службу. Там ему сообщили, что на розыск спецподразделения Брока и согласование встречи уйдет несколько дней. К счастью. Это было в четверг, таким образом все вопросы откладывались как минимум до понедельника, это означало, что им с Баки остаются целые выходные.

Зарядили ноябрьские дожди — синоптики утверждали, что Вашингтону предстоит самая мокрая зима за последние десятилетия. Поэтому в пятницу утром Стив с удовольствием сел на поезд в Нью-Йорк вместе с Баки. Им предстоял прямой эфир в новостях, еще одно интервью с Форбс — на этот раз с участием Пеппер Поттс, там будет обсуждаться программа протезирования Старка, а еще Баки пригласил Джек Спейд — похоже, он собирался одеть его с головы до ног. Они как раз собирались запустить новую линию Kit Kat Kouture, реклама которой Стиву когда-то попадалась в ЦКК. Если они не попытаются нацепить на шею Баки один из своих безвкусных ошейников, жаловаться будет не на что.

Баки больше не упоминал ни Золу, ни Пирса. А Стиву так и не удалось найти Наташу, это уже начинало нервировать. Что она исчезла со всех радаров — ерунда, бесследно исчезать — основное достоинство шпиона, но Стив ждал, что она все-таки выйдет на связь. Он рискнул отправить одно-единственное безобидное сообщение: «Сел на поезд в Нью-Йорк, пиар и все такое. Съедим вместе ланч, когда я вернусь?»

Оставалось надеяться на лучшее.  
______________________________________

Баки с удивлением узнал, что Пеппер снова пригласила их пожить в Башне Старка. Хотя мог бы догадаться — после того, как Тони прислал семнадцать сообщений подряд, приветствуя их в Нью-Йорке. А ведь поезд только-только прибыл на Пенсильванский вокзал. В этих сообщениях было так много кошачьих морд, что лицо Баки перекосилось. Роджерс тут же поинтересовался, не беспокоит ли его рука.

— Нет, сэр, — вежливо ответил Баки. Постоянная (и чрезмерная) опека начала уже надоедать.

Большие пластины на бицепсе шевельнулись, выдавая его. На лице Роджерса было огромными буквами написано желание поспорить. Да сколько ж можно! Всего-то раз с Баки что-то случилось. Пришлось сходить в Ветеранский центр, и на этом всё. Но Роджерс не мог успокоиться уже несколько недель.

В принципе, Баки нравилась его компания. С кем только ни приходилось жить — Роджерс оказался наименее требовательным из всех. Баки достаточно было выполнять указания рядовой Лорейн, на этом его обязанности, считай, заканчивались. Да, за ним охотились журналисты, но жизнь все равно казалась тихой и комфортной. Чересчур тихой, это было непривычно. К счастью, в доме Роджерса обнаружился тренажерный зал, отлично подходящий для того, чтоб дать телу физическую нагрузку. А заодно успокоиться, если вдруг портилось настроение, становилось неуютно или просто слишком жарко, чтобы спать рядом с Роджерсом. Кроме того, стоило наконец восстановить форму. Если он дотянет до своих параметров времен службы в армии, то сможет снова выполнять обязанности КСС, когда придет время.

Но Роджерс не спускал с него обеспокоенного взгляда, будто боялся, что Баки вот-вот словит гребанную паническую атаку, и Баки становилось ужасно стыдно за то, что это случилось с ним в принципе. Квартира сразу начинала казаться слишком тесной и душной, приходилось отправляться на крышу. В это время года люди постоянно мерзли, поэтому на крыше не было ни души вне зависимости от времени суток. К сожалению, заканчивалось всегда одинаково: на крышу заявлялся Роджерс, а значит, терялся смысл там торчать.

В какой-то момент Баки начал подозревать, что Роджерс не собирается выяснять, куда подевался Брок. В голову приходило несколько причин: он вступил в тайный сговор с Пирсом, давно закопал тело Брока где-нибудь на свалке, да просто-напросто соврал, когда упомянул, что Брок работает в Секретной службе. Размышления об этом неизменно портили Баки настроение и делали из него параноика. Поэтому он изо всех сил избегал Роджерса. И все больше скучал по этому глупому человеку.

Ситуация стала совершенно идиотской. Какой смысл панически бояться, что Зола каким-то образом повлиял на Роджерса — и при этом почти физически страдать, когда его нет рядом?

Блядь, да Баки жил ради того, чтобы его чесали за ушами! Хотя эту тайну он унесет с собой в могилу.

На третьей неделе пресс-тура они наконец вернулись в Нью-Йорк. И Баки с облегчением оставил все свои проблемы в Вашингтоне — как слишком тяжелый багаж.

— Бако! — радостно воскликнул Тони.

Он шел навстречу Баки чуть ли не подпрыгивая и ни на секунду не закрывая рта. Он провел пальцами по волосам, как кинозвезда в рекламе, но уши были смиренно прижаты к голове. Они закружились друг вокруг друга, принюхиваясь, и Баки озадачился вопросом, ведет ли себя Тони так с другими котами. От него сильно пахло Пеппер Поттс, кажется, ему и в голову не приходило это скрывать — похоже, за прошедшее время он ни хрена не поумнел.

— Ну и мускулы ты себе отрастил, Бако! — Тони слегка вздрогнул, касаясь плеча Баки, но выдал это за восхищенный вздох. — Неудивительно, что придется перекалибровывать руку.

Только что закончилось интервью с Форбс. К счастью, говорила в основном Пеппер, потому что редакторов больше всего интересовали отношения Старк Индастриз с администрацией Пирса. А еще недавнее сообщение о том, что за каждый протез, который правительство приобрело для ветеранов-людей, компания бесплатно пожертвует один для участников проекта «Зимний Солдат». Роджерса это очевидно беспокоило, но обсуждать с Баки подробности кампании никому в голову не приходило, поэтому он выбросил ненужный факт из головы, как только Тони вышел им навстречу в вестибюле Башни.

— Тони, — Баки поставил имя между ними как барьер. Нельзя было сказать, что он не рад видеть этого болтливого засранца, но черта с два тот об этом узнает. Его вдруг осенило: благодаря одной драке и бесконечному потоку сообщений от Тони, между ними протянулась какая-то ниточка.

Что-то среднее между дружбой и враждой.

— Котенка я забираю наверх, — сообщил Тони, закидывая руку Баки на плечо. — Кэп, вы как, не против?

Роджерс оторвался от эмоционального разговора с Пеппер и застыл, стоило ему заметить дружеское объятие Тони.

— Гм. Полагаю, вопрос не ко мне. Бак, что скажешь?

— Да, сэр, — Баки уже отступал спиной вперед, потому что его активно тянули в сторону лифтов.

На лице Роджерса отражалось явное недовольство тем, что Баки уходит в компании другого кота, но Баки было пофигу. Когтями он недоволен, и звезда ему не нравится, и в интервью что-то не угодило, в общем, сам придумал - пусть сам и мучается.

Кроме того, Баки мог поклясться, что Тони умирает от желания что-то ему поведать. Тот буквально подскакивал на месте, крича всем своим видом: я сейчас тебе такое расскажу, такое!

— Так, ладно, — вздохнул Баки, как только двери лифта закрылись за ними. — Что там за херня?

Лифт плавно стартанул вверх, и Баки невольно прикрыл глаза. Ну и мерзкое же ощущение! Хуже, чем в доме Роджерса, честное слово.

— Ну, во-первых, — в голосе Тони слышались ворчливые интонации. — Что за хрень происходит между тобой и капитаном Америкой?

Двери открылись прямо в мастерскую Тони, и Баки мрачно зыркнул на него.

— Ты о чем вообще?

— От вас обоих за милю несет ссорой, — хвост Тони раздраженно дернулся, когда он пошел вперед.

В мастерской с прошлого раза ничего особенно не изменилось. Дрон с ракетами и прочие загадочные конструкции висели на своих местах. Даже пустой стакан из-под виски стоял — между сложенными друг на друга панелями и полуразобранным пультом управления вроде бы от самолета.

— Стоит попросить Пеппер, чтобы подобрала вам комнату поменьше? — Тони выцепил непонятный маленький инструмент из кучки таких же непонятных инструментов и прихватил пару свободных зажимов. — Ну знаешь, как это делается: не хватило места, пришлось спать на одной кровати, а там и проблемы решились сами собой.

Баки замер на полушаге и оглянулся через плечо. В мастерской совершенно точно никого не было, когда они приехали, но прошло уже несколько минут. Хвост дернулся от неприятного ощущения, что за ними могут следить. Опять паранойя догнала.

— Если у тебя нет инстинкта самосохранения…

— Бако. Ну же. Тут нет камер, помнишь? — Тони махнул пучком отверток, приглашая Баки посмотреть под потолок. Баки мрачно пялился в упор. — Как-то странно было бы до сих пор называть это «особыми объятиями», не находишь?

Тони закатил глаза так демонстративно, что Баки невольно рассмеялся. Может быть, он и правда заслужил это.

Но затем Тони повернулся к большому смотровому креслу, и смеяться сразу расхотелось.

— Присаживайся, — небрежно предложил Тони и бросил несколько инструментов в металлический поддон на рабочем столе. Баки вздрогнул, когда металл звякнул о металл, но взгляд его не отрывался от предложенного сидения.

— Для чего нужны ремни?

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на кресло, будто впервые заметил их.

— Хм. Эта штука специально разработана для тонкой настройки протезов. Вдруг ты дергаться начнешь.

Баки согласно угукнул, будто согласился со словами Тони, но кровь быстрее побежала по венам. Строго говоря, это кресло имело мало общего с креслом в Красной комнате. Мягкое сидение и спинка, туго набитые подлокотники. Да и ремни — обычные нейлоновые полоски, никаких тебе стальных зажимов. И оно не выглядело так, будто легко превратится в носилки для переноски тела.

Баки поежился. Хвост обвился вокруг ног, будто пытаясь спрятаться: вдруг что-нибудь вцепится в него. Или кто-нибудь.

Баки скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. Очередная паническая атака? Из-за какого-то сраного кресла? Да блядь!

— Бако? — недовольный голос Тони прорезал сгустившуюся дымку.

— Все отлично! — выпалил Баки и перевел дух. Когда он успел задержать дыхание? — У меня все отлично.

Отлично всё. Он не боится дурацкого кресла. Чтобы доказать этого, Баки подошел к креслу и уселся в него. Тони наблюдал за ним, не моргая.

— Ну, как скажешь, — он снова повернулся к рабочему столу, а Баки стиснул зубы, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей руке.

Итак, рука. Рука прекрасно работает, хотя остальные части тела будто парализовало. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее это чувствовалось, тело словно придавило огромной плитой. Баки сжал руку в кулак, дождался металлического щелчка, потом согнул пальцы, чтобы выпустить когти. Он чувствовал каждый дюйм искусственных нервных волокон, как по ним бегут импульсы, посланные мозгом, потом сфокусировался на ощущении: как когти скользят внутрь и снова наружу из металлических футляров. Можно было даже определить, как растягивается микросеть, когда каждый коготь выходит из кончика пальца. И услышать успокаивающий щелчок, когда они возвращаются на место.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, Баки полностью отключился от внешнего мира — пока Тони не пихнул его прямо в звезду.

— Эй, готово! Я бы покрасил ее в золотой, но спорить могу — этот цвет придержали для протезов знаменитостей.

Баки моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, о чем речь, потом опустил взгляд на свою руку. Последняя пластина корпуса была уже установлена. Стало как-то легче. Даже не потому, что конструкция стала меньше весить, а потому, что теперь она соответствовала его сильной, накачанной правой руке.

— Это было быстро.

Тони фыркнул.

— Я провозился аж сорок пять минут, но приму как комплимент. Я хорошо сделал свою работу, а ты отлично провел время.

Сорок пять минут? Баки с трудом сглотнул — в горле совсем пересохло, и сполз со стула, падая на четыре точки. Он прыгнул вперед, сгруппировавшись так, чтобы металлические пальцы не скользили во время приземления, затем развернулся и отправился обратно к Тони.

— Предплечье кажется… короче? Будто локоть стал ближе, чем обычно.

— Хм, интересно.

Между бровями Тони пролегла глубокая морщина. Он бережно взял руку в ладони и надавил большими пальцами на шарнир локтевой пластины, проверяя ее.

По негласному соглашению ни один из них не стал обсуждать, как Баки отключился в кресле. Ни один кот в здравом уме не заговорит о подобном, если не желает подраться с собеседником.

— Ты накачал другое плечо, это позволило сделать передачу энергии более эффективной. То, о чем ты говоришь — укорачивание сигналов от искусственных нервов, — Тони постучал металлической ручкой по металлу руки. — Строго говоря, ты не должен чувствовать разницы. Может, рефлексы так работают. Ну ладно.

Тони подбросил ручку и хлопнул в ладоши, когда Баки поймал ее в ту же секунду.

— Вау. Блин, да я гений.

Баки смерил гения скептическим взглядом и бросил дорогую ручку на пол.

— Я прослужил КСС большую часть жизни. Извини уж, что так запросто ее поймал.

— Дело не в том, поймал ты ее или нет, — у Тони была странная, совершенно человеческая привычка размахивать руками во время разговора. Когда он волновался, количество жестов возрастало в разы. — Этот протез, по факту, адаптируется к твоей мышечной памяти! Сначала нам приходилось тренировать твой мозг, чтобы он использовал протез, но теперь мозг сам тренирует протез, заставляя его отрабатывать рефлексы!

Баки пожал плечами.

— Да какая разница, если я не сумею стать тем, кем был. Избалованный домашний котик из меня уже не получится.

Тони ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, не обидевшись на прозрачный намек.

— Гениальный избалованный домашний котик, — поправил он. Потом подобрал с пола ручку и бросил ее в кучу других инструментов — на рабочем столе царил форменный бардак. — А кто бы еще так классно настроил самый совершенный в мире протез меньше, чем за час. Выпить хочешь?

— Тьфу ты, — ругнулся Баки. Этот придурок не имел никакого понятия о дисциплине. — Не в этой жизни.

Меньше чем через двадцать минут желудок Баки был полон невероятно вкусными суши, а в руке он держал уже вторую чашечку сакэ, вдыхая крахмалистый аромат. Правую руку грело исходящее от чашечки тепло. Они просто отправились в апартаменты Тони и устроились на ковре перед камином, а остальное возникло словно из ниоткуда.

— И тебя не смущает, что ты изобретаешь вот такие штуковины, — Баки приподнял чашечку металлической рукой и опустил. Пластины перекалибровались с чуть слышным шелестом. — А потом какой-то там человек, та же доктор Чо, забирает себе все лавры?

— Неа, — Тони опрокинул себе в рот сакэ и снова наполнил чашечку до краев. — Между прочим, доктор Чо и сама по себе — крутой хирург-инженер. Какая разница, что именно ее прославит? Вот ты когда-нибудь возмущался тем, что тебя называют спутником солдата, а не настоящим солдатом?

Баки сморщил нос.

— Что? Нет. Дело не в этом, — язык слегка заплетался, подбирать слова было трудно. — КСС это всего лишь название, но люди знают, какова наша роль на самом деле, — Баки кивнул сам себе. Вроде бы правильно. — Такие же солдаты.

Тони пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Только подходящие для «особых объятий»?

— Иди на хуй, — простонал Баки, но тут же протянул чашечку, чтобы ему налили еще. 

Изящная чашечка сакадзуки была сделана из фарфора, в металлических пальцах она казалась хрупкой, как яйцо малиновки. Капитан Роджерс будет в ярости, когда выяснит, чем они здесь занимались. Меньше всего Баки хотелось бы в очередной раз вывести его из себя. Но он валялся перед огромным камином и пил. Хрен знает, как Тони это удавалось. Вроде разумом понимаешь, что творишь какую-то херню, а остановиться не можешь.

— Бля! — стоило глотнуть, и будто пальцы огромной ладони вцепились ему в лицо. — Мне плохо-то с этого не станет?

— В общем и целом — нет, если хочешь знать мое мнение, — Тони перекатился на спину, запрокидывая голову так, что уши коснулись пушистого ковра. — Это лучшее сакэ, которое вы можете достать. Я могу достать. Я лично его привез. Из самой Японии!

Он выпил уже четыре чашечки. И хотя утверждалось, что алкоголя там всего-ничего, эффект был налицо.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — пробормотал Баки.

Сакэ прокатился по пищеводу, по телу вовсю распространялось тепло. Последствия панической атаки уже почти не ощущались, тело вернулось в норму, будто остальные конечности откалибровали вместе с протезом. Все проблемы — и с Роджерсом, и с самим собой казались далекими и неважными, все виделось размытым. Неудивительно, что Роджерсу так нравилось напиваться.

— Не, вообще-то я первый спросил, — возразил Тони, глядя на него снизу-вверх. — Что за херня происходит между тобой и капитаном Злобносопящим?

— Роджерсом, — поправил Баки, но спорить на эту тему ему уже надоело, и вообще ругаться было лень. Он плюхнулся на бок и позволил хвосту утонуть в длинном ворсе ковра. Так странно было чувствовать, как ворсинки цепляются за шерсть, приглаживая ее, как умелый парикмахер щеткой.

— Просто Стив, он… Короче, я за него волнуюсь.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, обратив внимание на дрожь в голосе, и Баки прикусил губу. Зря он вообще поддержал этот разговор. Не отрывая взгляда, Тони перевернулся на живот.

— Продолжай, — его золотые глаза в кои-то веки были серьезными.

Гррр. Это не так-то просто объяснить. С каких это пор он начал откровенничать с Тони Старком? Стив, вон, утверждал, что этот балбес не способен помолчать и нескольких секунд...

…ну и с каких пор он начал думать о капитане Роджерсе как о Стиве?

Баки поморщился и зарычал сам на себя.

— Похоже, я толком не знаю, можно ли ему доверять.

— А-а, — глубокомысленно протянул Тони. — Да уж, это проблема.

— Разве не ты посоветовал мне не доверять ему? Из-за этого, — Баки разжал левый кулак, выпуская когти на пальцах. Кроме мизинца, видимо, потому что был уже в стельку пьян. Он хихикнул и расслабил руку, позволяя когтям втянуться на место. — А он, между прочим, жутко разозлился, когда узнал. Может, это тебе не стоит доверять Пеппер.

Тони вскочил на четыре точки. Пришлось тоже приподняться и оскалить зубы, предупреждая.

— С Пеппер речь вообще не идет о доверии, — заявил Тони. — Я люблю ее. Доверие входит в сделку по умолчанию.

Баки рассмеялся ему в лицо и плюхнулся обратно на восхитительно мягкий ковер. Надо сказать Стиву — пусть купит такой же им в квартиру. Себе в квартиру. Да какая разница?

— Ты смотрел слишком много сериалов. «Кошачий-1-1», например.

Тони опустил голову, глядя на Баки исподлобья, но судя по ушам — бросать вызов он не собирался.

— Котеночек, тебе столько всего предстоит узнать, — грусть в его голосе сбивала с толку. А потом Тони раздраженно хмыкнул и снова взялся за бутылку. — Между прочим, Спанки — клевый чувак. Устраивает лучшие новогодние вечеринки.

— Но его зовут Спанки, — Баки скривился. Впрочем, по-настоящему спорить было неохота.

— А тебя зовут Баки, тоже не идеал варианта, — логично возразил Тони и наполнил свою чашечку очередной порцией сакэ.

В принципе, можно было просто врезать ему по роже. В прошлый раз помогло. И Стив не будет возражать. Наверное. Но вместо этого Баки поинтересовался:

— Что ты хотел мне рассказать?

Каким жалким он себя чувствовал. Баки взял чашечку в руку. Это будет третья и последняя.

— Проект «Озарение», — помолчав, сказал Тони. Судя по этой паузе, поговорить он хотел о чем-то другом. — Тебе удалось что-нибудь выяснить на эту тему?

— Нет, — печально вздохнул Баки. — Стив пытается связаться с кем-то, кто может знать, но пока никаких новостей. Похоже, там не торопятся выходить на связь.

Тони отставил чашечку в сторону и снова растянулся на ковре.

— Или «Стив» просто не удосужился поделиться с тобой информацией.

С этим было трудно спорить. По большому счету, Баки не хватало энергии даже для того, чтобы потребовать не называть капитана Роджерса по имени.

Баки скучал по нему. Скучал по тому времени, когда полностью доверял, будучи точно уверен, что Стива не коснулась отрава Золы. Если обнаружилось, что проект «Озарение» как-то связывает президента с Арнимом Золой, Стив мог бы и скрыть это.

— Угу, — буркнул Баки. — Может и так.

— Так вот, да. Судя по тому, что удалось выяснить Пеппер, проект «Озарение» — это большая облава на всех известных сторонников Черной Пантеры. Будь то дикие, лицензированные, военные, не суть важно. ЦКК и Департамент внутренней безопасности загребут любого кота, будь он хоть трижды домашним.

Баки нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в услышанном, но все было как в тумане.

— Когда?

— Понятия не имею, — Тони слегка пожал плечами. — Даже не знаю, правда ли это вообще. Я надеялся, что твой человек сумеет разобраться, но, похоже, он живет в параллельном мире.

Или в красиво раскрашенной коробке для игрушечного солдатика. Эта идея радикально противоречила образу капитана Роджерса, которого Баки помнил с Сахалина. Тот мгновенно ориентировался во время боя, отлично разбирался в людях, видел сильные и слабые стороны каждого. Тогда, на Сахалине, он не задумываясь доверил Баки свою жизнь. То есть, упорно настаивал на том, чтобы другие прислушались к его инстинктам. Кто бы еще так рискнул?

Баки пять жутких лет выживал без руки среди диких уличных котов, но никогда не задумывался о том, во что эти годы обошлись Стиву.

Сейчас он смотрел на бутылку элитного сакэ и представлял, как Стив топит свою тоску в алкоголе. Может быть, он так рьяно защищал президента, на которого столько времени работал, потому что хотел создать хотя бы видимость контроля над собственной жизнью.

У Баки вырвался смешок. Контроль над собственной жизнью, ага. На что это вообще похоже, знать бы.

Потом он вспомнил слова Тони и нахмурился.

— Погоди. Ты знал о когтях заранее. И считал, что Роджерс в этом замешан?

— Да. До того, как выяснил, что чертежи для них пришли вообще не из КНШ, — Тони поставил пустую чашечку на полку у камина. Сине-фиолетовое газовое пламя танцевало над россыпью стеклянных кристаллов. — Теперь мне кажется, кто-то просто дергает его за ниточки.

Блядь.

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Именно этого Баки и боялся: кто-то дергает за ниточки. Раз это заметил Тони, какова вероятность того, что нитки держит неведомая Гидра? Стив не раз говорил, что ему совершенно не нравится работа в КНШ. Что отец управляет его жизнью, играет с ней. Генерал с тремя звездами. Наверняка часто видится с президентом. Вот откуда взялся тот след запаха Золы, который Баки почувствовал, когда впервые попал к нему домой. Вопрос только: Стив подцепил этот запах от своего отца или все же от президента.

— Тьфу ты блин, — Баки перекатился на спину, чтоб потереться ушами о ковер, как это делал Тони. Слишком много думать вредно, пошло оно все лесом. — Мне нравятся его смешные человеческие уши.

— Разве они не милые? — прошептал Тони в потолок. Глаза его были закрыты, наверняка он мысленно видел Пеппер. — Мне нравится, как люди пахнут.

— Особенно когда сильно потеют.

— Ага.

— Пеппер пахнет как лето.

— Ага.

— Каково это… — Баки завис, подбирая подходящее слово, но быстро сдался. Он слишком пьян, чтобы сосредоточиться, — быть с Пеппер?

Тони мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Это похоже на возвращение домой, дружок. На возвращение домой.

Они разболтали друг другу слишком много и теперь просто лежали в тишине. С кем еще можно обсуждать подобное? Даже Стиву нельзя рассказывать такие секреты.

Тони вдруг скорчил рожу.

— Так. Пеппер — моя. У тебя есть твой капитан, который пахнет оружейным металлом и свободой.

Баки рассмеялся.

Черт побери, как же он соскучился. Даром, что смысла в этом не было ровным счетом ни хрена.  
___________________________________

Стив соскучился по Баки. Он угробил два часа, пытаясь выцарапать из полковника Джеймса Роудса, откуда взялись чертежи когтей. Добился только признания, что они вообще были, после чего полковник ушел на очередное собрание. Черт знает, кто в Пентагоне влез в проект через голову Стива, и насколько высокий у этого человека уровень допуска. Завтра с утра Стив позвонит директору Фьюри и разберется.

А пока ему хотелось выбраться наконец из своего гребанного мундира, отыскать Баки и свалить из Башни Старка куда подальше, хотя бы на вечер.

Пеппер принимала его удивительно гостеприимно, несмотря на споры о протезировании, но нельзя было упустить возможность показать Баки лучший ресторан японской кухни в Мидтауне.

— Тони сказал, что с калибровкой они разобрались быстро, — Пеппер выглядела бодрой и свежей, как всегда. Однако она тяжело облокотилась на перила лифта, значит, все-таки устала. Этот день обошелся ей недешево: приходилось бегать туда-сюда то по делам Стива, то по своим собственным. — Жаль, что вы не присоединитесь к нам за ужином. Я уверена, что Тони с нетерпением ждал этого.

— Я обещал Баки, что в следующий раз мы обязательно погуляем по Нью-Йорку, — начал оправдываться Стив, но Пеппер только усмехнулась.

— В последнее время я видела его в каждом выпуске новостей, — заметила она. — У вас должно быть ужасно плотное расписание. Здорово побыть вдвоем, без посторонних глаз.

— Не то слово, — вздохнул Стив. 

И тут же поднял взгляд на Пеппер. Та спокойно наблюдала, как мелькают светящиеся полосы с номерами этажей, держа в руке телефон, под мышкой торчала папка с документами. Нет, вряд ли она решилась бы так прозрачно намекнуть.

— А как насчет завтрака? — предложил Стив в утешение. Пискнуло уведомление от Here Kitty: Баки находился на личном этаже Тони, значит, не придется идти за ним в номер. — Но нам надо выйти пораньше, встречаемся с представителем Kate Spade. Господи, никогда не думал, что скажу подобное.

Пеппер рассмеялась.

— Милые ребята, и продукция у них хорошая. Посылают Тони корзину с подарками на каждое Рождество. Можем позавтракать в восемь утра, — предложила она, когда двери лифта открылись. — Я внесу это в свое расписание и скажу Хэппи, чтобы не планировал ничего… Тони!

Стив поначалу не понял, что ее так возмутило. С виду Тони и Баки не занимались ничем таким, они пристроились вздремнуть на шикарном белом ковре. Ну, Тони вжимался носом Баки в спину, но это не походило на… Так. Бутылка из-под сакэ. И две сакадзуки.

— Ммм? — Баки медленно моргнул, будто размышляя, просыпаться ему или нет. — О, Стив. Я по тебе соскучился.

— Твою же мать, Баки, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Вот серьезно? Ты опять?

— Я его не бил, — недовольным тоном сообщил Баки, будто это единственное, в чем его можно было упрекнуть.

Послышался раздраженный вздох Пеппер. Стив оглянулся и увидел, что она закрыла ладонью лицо и качает головой. Видимо, с Тони подобное случалось нередко.

— Ты хоть поел что-нибудь сначала?

— Нам привезли суши из Абурия Кинносуке, — капризно протянул Тони. Вот кого ничего не смущало. От души потянувшись, он начал подниматься на ноги. — Лучшая японская кухня в Мидтауне.

— В Сакагура лучшая японская кухня в Мидтауне, — Стив очень старался не кричать, но все равно заслужил удивленный взгляд Пеппер. Тони вообще чуть ли не шарахнулся в сторону, покорно прижав уши. Стив стиснул пальцами переносицу. Этот избалованный домашний кот не так уж виноват. Баки сам отвечает за свои поступки. — Баки. Пошли отсюда. Дотащим тебя до ванной, пока ты не заблевал красивую мебель.

— Так точно, сэр, — промямлил Баки, и больше Стив не слышал от него ни слова.

Лифт привез их на нужный этаж. Куда более роскошный, чем тот, на который когда-то ворвался Черная Пантера. Больше походило на номер дорогой гостиницы, чем на стандартные гостевые апартаменты, в которых они жили во время прошлого визита. Кто-то уже принес их багаж: сумка Стива стояла посреди главной спальни, сумка Баки обнаружилась в шкафу в дополнительной.

Баки пошатнулся, падая на четыре точки, но это его не остановило. Нужно было непременно сунуть нос в каждый угол.

— Тут был еще какой-то кот. И здесь.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Горничные, я полагаю. Сомневаюсь, что в таком состоянии ты сумеешь разобраться как следует, — Стив достал из мини-бара бутылку воды. — Даже если появится Черная Пантера, толку от тебя сейчас никакого.

— К выполнению задания готов, сэр, — язык Баки почти не заплетался.

Он прыгнул прямо в центр кровати Стива, не удосужившись даже снять ботинки, и остался лежать, широко раскинув руки, вместо того, чтобы свернуться калачиком. Ага, сделал вид, что так и задумано, и кое-кто вовсе не свалился лицом вниз. От этой мысли злость на несчастного алкоголика малость поутихла.

— Эй, парень, — Стив недовольно фыркнул, — ботинки с моей кровати убрал.

Баки буквально перебросил себя на спину и, отталкиваясь бедрами, потащил тело в сторону Стива. Ноги в упомянутых ботинках свесились с края, футболка бессовестно задралась.

— С нашей кровати, — поправил он, глаза задорно блеснули.

Лицо Стива немедленно вспыхнуло. Твою ж мать, а. Баки делал это нарочно.

— Когда ты пьян, то ведешь себя как полный придурок, — сообщил Стив, но хриплый голос выдавал его замешательство.

Баки по очереди стянул сначала один ботинок, потом другой. Те по очереди упали на пол с тяжелым стуком.

Стиву оставалось только смотреть, тупо сжимая в руках бутылку воды. Минуту назад он был зол, как черт, а теперь сил хватало только на то, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Взгляд упал на лицо Баки. Тот внимательно наблюдал, в потемневших глазах светился вызов. Потом клыки Баки лениво прикусили нижнюю губу — и Стив невольно облизал собственные губы. Баки нахально флиртовал. Не говоря ни слова, даже не касаясь Стива, он продвинулся дальше, чем за все время после того, как они покинули Башню Старка в прошлый раз.  
Затем он приподнялся на локтях, хвост призывно изогнулся — как палец, который подзывал Стива подойти поближе.

Стив сглотнул и заставил себя шагнуть назад.

— Мне нужно. Это, как его, — убраться отсюда. — Вот, выпей-ка, — он поставил бутылку на тумбочку. — Я собираюсь поужинать. Сейчас только половина восьмого.

Вспомнив, что Баки успел поесть без него, Стив опять начал злиться. Ладно, посмотрим правде в глаза — это ни хрена не похоже на злость. Просто он дико, нечеловечески ревновал.

— Ёб же ж...

— Ммм, — мечтательно протянул Баки.

Ох. Господи. Блядь. Иисусе.

Стив отступил назад, а потом и вовсе вышел из спальни, и успел наполовину пройти через гостиную, прежде чем остановился и вытер пот со лба.

— Сегодня ты будешь спать в собственной кровати, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. Баки не пошел вслед за ним — похоже, он был слишком пьян, чтобы встать. Но он без сомнения слышал каждое слово. — Я думаю. Так будет лучше.

Из спальни донеслось тихое:

— Стив.

Но Стив проигнорировал зов и решительно вышел из номера, а потом из здания, ни о чем не думая, не чувствуя ничего.

Только уже сидя в Сакагуре и без аппетита пялясь в меню, он наконец заметил, как ноет сердце. Будто его ножом резали на куски.

Надо ж было вляпаться в такую феерическую хуйню. Хотеть собственного кота, ревновать…

Жизнь Стива. Его семья. Его мундир. Все это ни хрена не соответствовало тому, о чем он думал в проклятом номере. Тому, что он чувствовал. Чего хотел.  
__________________________________________

Баки проснулся через 20 минут после ухода Роджерса, потому что отлежал хвост. А еще — ужасно хотелось ссать.

Кое-как поднявшись с кровати, он вздрогнул от боли в мочевом пузыре и примерно в середине хвоста, на котором умудрился уснуть. Не удержался, потер ладонью больное место как раз в тот момент, когда делал первый шаг. Под ноги неудачно подвернулись ботинки, а хвост оказался заблокирован — и Баки полетел носом в пол, даже не успев понять, что произошло.

— Упс.

Надо ж было не просто свалиться, а еще уделаться при этом в штаны.

— Да бля, — простонал Баки, обнаружив, что когти левой руки вонзились в деревянный пол по самые пальцы. Их удалось освободить только ценой превращения в труху одной доски орнамента.

Пришлось еще и подождать — ладонь отказывалась расслабляться. Наконец когти удалось спрятать, и еще несколько минут Баки стряхивал с металлических пальцев опилки и мусор. После чего плюхнулся на задницу и мрачно уставился на дырку в форме когтя. Роджерс наверняка решил, что у него случилась истерика. Как-то раньше в голову не приходило, что когти могут выдвигаться сами по себе. Стоит учесть это на случай…

Нет. Хватит об этом думать. Сначала поссать.

Разобравшись с этим делом, Баки отправился к мини-бару за очередной бутылкой воды, его все еще пошатывало после выпитого сакэ. Роджерс будет волноваться.

Вот знал ведь, что глупо пить с Тони Старком. Как этому засранцу все время удается втянуть его в неприятности? Хотя Тони Старк вовсе не заставлял его изображать перед капитаном Роджерсом хрен знает что.

Он почти донес бутылку до рта, но мысль заставила его замереть. Ох ты ж, бля.

Впрочем, воду он все равно допил, а потом написал Тони о своем провале. Тот прислал смайлик с довольной кошачьей мордой, стрелочкой и домом: возвращайся, мол, домой.

Советчик, понимаешь, нашелся. Трепло бессовестное.

— Гррр. В жопу иди, Тони.

Отправив это в виде сообщения, он бросил телефон на стол. Глаза б его не видели, до утра так точно.

По телевизору показывали в основном еду, почти по всем каналам. Баки сейчас бы убил за новую порцию суши. Нет, за пять порций. Поэтому он выключил телевизор и натянул самые мягкие пижамные штаны. В ящике стола, рядом с роджерсовским ноутбуком нашелся буклет с подробным описанием Башни. Баки положил его поверх толстой папки с гербом правительства на обложке (наверняка Роджерс собирался поработать с этим после ужина) и полистал страницы. В Башне оказалось целых семь спортзалов. Баки всерьез собрался посетить один из них, когда в коридоре послышались знакомые шаги.

Можно было бы забраться в постель, чтобы не пересекаться с Роджерсом. Но тогда они не увидятся и…

Блин.

Роджерс медленно открыл дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Неизвестно, что он боялся там увидеть, но встретив взгляд Баки тут же расслабился. Он мягко улыбнулся — и Баки тут же порадовался, что не спрятался от него.

— Привет. Рад, что ты не спишь.

Ответить на это было нечего, и Баки просто наблюдал, как Роджерс неловко шагнул в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и принялся стаскивать тяжелое пальто.

Как возвращение домой.

— Я сожалею о своем поведении, сэр, — дипломатично начал Баки в мучительной тишине. — Я знал, что вас это расстроит, но все равно пил. Но… я не стал бы делать это вам назло.

— Я знаю, Бак, — Стив подошел к мини-бару и поставил на него розовую пластиковую сумку, в которой угадывались квадратные контейнеры. — Все хорошо. Это я поступил некрасиво, закатив тебе скандал. Ты имеешь полное право провести вечер с твоим, гм, другом, — Роджерс неловко откашлялся и снял пакет со стопки контейнеров. Суши! Баки сглотнул слюну. — Я… вот, принес тебе еще один ужин. На тот случай, если ты проголодался.

Роджерс наклонился над контейнерами, будто принюхиваясь, пнул носком блестящего ботинка нижний край шкафа — там оказался спрятан черный мини-холодильник.

Похоже, он мучительно пытался придумать, что еще сказать. Наверное, стоило объяснить, что Баки правда очень жаль, что он не хотел нарушать дисциплину. Но Роджерс просто пожал плечами, улыбнулся ему через плечо и махнул рукой на контейнеры.

— Может быть, ты сумеешь определить, кто готовит лучшую японскую еду в Мидтауне.

Ой. Живот Баки заурчал так громко, что Роджерс услышал. И рассмеялся над его запылавшими щеками, к счастью, по-доброму.

Они вместе разобрали контейнеры и достали палочки для еды. Удалось попробовать все блюда по очереди и даже не слишком намусорить на импровизированном столе.

После чего был озвучен вывод: лучшая японская еда в Мидтауне готовится в Сакагуре.  
По секрету сказать, сашими из ресторана Тони Баки понравились больше. Но как только он заявил Роджерсу, что говяжий язык — лучшее из всего, что Баки когда-либо пробовал, тот засветился как солнышко. Так что стоило оставить свое бесценное мнение при себе. Тот случай, когда правда на хрен никому не сдалась.

Вскоре Баки почувствовал себя сытым и счастливым. На радостях он признался Роджерсу, что случайно подрал когтями пол, и к его удивлению, тот снова рассмеялся.

— Видишь? Я же говорил, защитники прав кошек не поверят, что тебе достаётся от хранителя.

Роджерс переместился на диван и с довольным вздохом откинулся на подушки, потирая полный живот. Миска с недоеденным рисом пристроилась на журнальном столике.

— Меня здесь вообще не было, а ты чуть когти себе не сломал. Заметь, самостоятельно.

Баки негодующе фыркнул и тоже устроился среди подушек, скопировав позу Роджерса. Что ж. Если вся эта фигня про Зимнего Солдата не сработает, у него будет запасной план — удрать к Пантере.

— Ах, да, — Роджерс скривился, будто вспомнил что-то неприятное. — Я тут хотел сказать… раз уж мы решили быть откровенными. Я звонил в Секретную службу незадолго до отъезда. Им нужно время, чтобы выяснить расписание Брока у его куратора, но когда мы вернемся в Вашингтон, думаю, получится организовать вашу встречу. Если это, ну. Если тебе все еще актуально, — лицо его было красным и смущенным. Одноразовые палочки бессмысленно тыкались в рис. — Прости, что так долго. Я просто… — он решительно вернул миску на столик и собрал волю в кулак, — никак не мог понять, почему ты так хочешь его повидать. Он вел себя как последний мудак. Ну, в смысле, мне так казалось, во всяком случае. Мне тоже, знаешь, попадались всякие говнюки на службе, порой интересно, как сложилась их жизнь после демобилизации. Но никого из них… В смысле, я никогда…

Бля, да быть того не может. Баки засмотрелся, как лицо Роджерса переливается всеми оттенками красного. Палочки до рта он так и не донес.

Наконец, смысл этих путанных фраз прояснился. Картинка сложилась. Все это время Роджерс не давал Баки встретиться с Броком не потому, что на него влияла отрава Золы, а потому что он… как это сказать? Ревновал?

Слишком круто для «ничего не произошло».

Тарелка Баки громко стукнула о столешницу.

— То есть, все дело в том, что мы с ним когда-то дружили?

Роджерс не знал, куда деваться от смущения. Немного подумав, он кивнул.

— Вроде того. Если ты это так называешь.

— Да как вам сказать, — Баки живо вспомнил причину, по которой когда-то вляпался в это дерьмо. — Я позволил ему трахнуть меня вовсе не потому, что он такой распрекрасный.

Роджерс расхохотался так внезапно и громко, что Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности. Потом он, правда, взял себя в руки и прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Ох, парень. Извини, я не хотел. Но почему? Почему ты выбрал именно его?

Баки фыркнул и отвел взгляд.

— Не то, чтоб у меня имелся выбор.

Роджерс потянулся к столику за кружкой зеленого чая и сжал ее в своих больших ладонях.

— Нет, серьезно. Объясни, пожалуйста.

Мда, честность не помогла, скорее наоборот. Ну и как объяснить такое человеку? Хоть один кот в мире пытался рассказать своему хранителю подробности личной жизни? Считалось, что люди и так знают о кошачьих все, и даже больше. Именно в этом смысл понятия «хранители». Не вмешайся люди двести лет назад, кошки давно бы уже уничтожили друг друга.

Очевидно, Роджерс понял его сомнения и тут же пошел на попятную.

— Да неважно, — сказал он чаю в кружке. — Это твое личное дело, я не имею права спрашивать. Не воспринимай это как допрос.

— Ничего страшного, сэр.

Баки вовсе не чувствовал себя на допросе. Больше похоже на то, что он говорил на непонятном языке, который Роджерс, в свою очередь, старательно пытался выучить. Если бы о Броке спросил Тони, Баки посмотрел бы на него как на дерьмо, а потом послал далеко и надолго. Если бы о Броке спросили в ЦКК, он ответил бы, что они дружили, и все на том. Но это капитан Роджерс. Стив. Никто никогда не просил Баки объяснять подобные вещи потому, что искренне переживал за него.

— Гм. Ладно, — Баки на секунду задумался. — Во-первых, Брок был таким же как я — КСС, охотник, ранга F5. Во-вторых, он был… большим.

Крупным. Для человека это прозвучит, наверное, странно. Люди не решали, кто главнее, ориентируясь на физические параметры. Куда важнее считались деньги, политика, звания и прочие мутные критерии, в которых Баки так и не разобрался до конца. Роджерс, вон, самый крупный человек из всех, кого он знает, а командуют им все, кому не лень.

— Гм. Короче, он явно доминировал. Как и я.

— Доминировал? — Стив непонимающе нахмурился, затем поднял бровь. — Ты имеешь в виду… плетки, наручники и все такое?

— Плетки? — теперь настала очередь Баки не понимать. — В каком смысле?

— Гм. Не обращай внимания.

Не больно-то и хотелось. Потом как-нибудь выяснит.

— Так вышло, что на Сахалине у меня начался гон. Прямо перед важной операцией. И другие КСС это, разумеется, заметили. Это их отвлекало.

— Я помню, — Роджерс не собирался его осуждать. Хотя ему тогда не раз приходилось сталкиваться с бардаком, который устраивали Воющие коммандос, пока весь кошачий полк бешеными глазами следил за Баки и пускал слюни на его запах.

— Ага. Но спариваться с другими солдатами запрещено уставом, поэтому я не мог выбрать никого, кроме Брока.

Роджерс скорчил рожу. Он был явно не согласен с таким выбором, но по-прежнему не решался говорить об этом вслух.

— Только потому, что он доминировал?

— Потому, что он мне не подчинялся, — объяснил Баки. — Если бы я попытался спариться с котом более низкого ранга, тот не мог бы отказаться. Получается, вина на мне — но наказали бы обоих. Я был доминирующим самцом, и Брок оказался единственным, кто мог подчиниться мне по собственному выбору; рискнуть по своей воле, а не по приказу.

— Это не… — Стив не договорил, только покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от чашки. Потом решился: — Со стороны это выглядело иначе.

— Да, — признался Баки. — Все пошло не так. Он доминировал надо мной, хотя я дал понять, что не в восторге от этой идеи. Не то, чтобы дословно, но суть такая. А потом всё, что решено, то решено.

— Короче, — Стив провел пальцами по волосам. — Поэтому ты так сопротивлялся? Хотел «спариться», но не хотел «подчиняться доминанту»?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Что-то вроде того. Когда вы спариваетесь, согласие как бы подразумевается, но не сказать, чтоб это было так уж здорово.

У Стива тут же нашлись аргументы:

— Согласие — это нечто другое. Для людей, — тут же поправился он. — Прежде, чем начинать что-то подобное, нужно получить разрешение. И получать его придется каждый раз.

— Людям приходится проговаривать это вслух, — напомнил Баки. Глаза Стива расширились — похоже, такое не приходило ему в голову. — Нам же не требуется использовать слова. Так легче договориться, не поднимая шума. Извините, — Баки невольно рассмеялся, глядя, как Стив недоверчиво морщит нос. — Мне никогда не приходилось объяснять это раньше.

— Нет, нет, в этом есть смысл, — Роджерс вроде бы соглашался, но его очевидно не устраивала такая система. — Это как альфа-самец, да?

— Нет, не так, — на самом деле, не совсем. — Больше похоже на стаю.

Роджерс на мгновение задумался, потом лицо его просветлело.

— Как прайд у львов. Логичный выход, когда котам приходится жить в одном помещении. Вот как тогда, когда вы вернулись на базу. Господи, мы же эти бараки битком забили. Пару дюжин котов в одном помещении. Да еще эти низкие потолки…

Баки нахмурился.

— Что? — уголки губ Роджерса опустились вниз, когда он понял, что ответа не услышит.

Черт знает, как это объяснить. Вспомнился зоопарк, они были там на прошлой неделе. Роджерс думал удивить его снежными барсами, которых вот только что привезли из Непала. Предполагалось, что Баки впечатлится — потому что рисунок на их шерсти чем-то напоминал его собственный. Эти огромные кошки действительно поражали — сильные, грациозные, но Баки взбесило, что фотограф требовал от него встать в определенную позу, которая подчеркнула бы сходство расцветки. Он чуть не сгорел от стыда, а Роджерс уткнулся носом в стекло и наблюдал за ним с беспечной счастливой улыбкой.

Баки коснулся своего значка лицензии.

— Ничего.

— То есть, на прайд не похоже?

Пришлось отвести взгляд. Спорить не хотелось, да и о чем тут спорить? Может, он и прав. Может, когда дело доходит до брачных игр, гуманоидные кошачьи куда больше похожи на обычных кошек, чем на людей. Только, наверное, не очень красиво будет объяснять это Роджерсу.

Тот, однако, твердо решил разобраться в вопросе. Надолго задумался, а потом вдруг выдал мрачное:

— Не похоже на животных.

Ну, как сказать. На людей тоже не слишком.

— Извините, — пробормотал Баки, потому что больше ничего не приходило в голову.

Стоило бы уже наконец сменить тему.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Роджерс снова задумался, напомнив того, прежнего капитана Роджерса, который, получив новую информацию, мгновенно перестраивал стратегию боя. — Я рад, что ты сказал мне. Было заметно, что ты ждешь этой встречи. Я просто подумал, что Брок и… — он шумно выдохнул через нос. — Прости, Бак. Мне просто хочется узнать тебя поближе. Понять тебя.

— Вы не пожелали понять, когда речь шла о президенте Пирсе, — возразил Баки, и с лица Роджерса стерли всю доброжелательность, как тряпкой.

Баки сглотнул. Черт его дернул это ляпнуть. Это куда опаснее, чем напиться рисовой водкой.

— Что не так с президентом Пирсом, — тон был совершенно ровный, и не поймешь, что подразумевается под этим не-совсем-вопросом.

— От президента Пирса пахнет как от Арнима Золы.

Баки вовсе не был идиотом. Он прекрасно понимал, что говорит одно и то же в десятый раз, но ведь Роджерс был на его стороне столько, сколько он себя помнил. Казалось, что достаточно подобрать верные слова, и Роджерс поймет. Поймет, что ему пытаются сказать, и тогда станет ясно: перед Баки тот же самый человек, которого он знал на Сахалине. До того, как оба оказались в том проклятом лифте, до того, как их жизни изменились навсегда.

— Я говорил вам об этом раньше.

— Мне казалось, что с этим мы разобрались, — Роджерс поставил чашку на стол и потер ладони друг об друга, сохраняя тепло. Он выглядел расслабленным, но Баки в глаза больше не смотрел. — Президент наверняка встретился с Золой или коснулся каких-то его вещей, и след этого запаха разбудил в тебе плохие воспоминания о Сахалине. Неудивительно, что ты немного запаниковал.

— Но все совсем не так, этот запах шел от самого Пирса, и…

— Баки, я тебя умоляю, — Роджерс повел плечами, будто недавно сбросил с плеч огромный груз и не хотел вспоминать об этом. — Ради всего святого, этому человеку присудили Нобелевскую премию мира.

Уши Баки опустились. Бесполезно. Дурная была идея. Поза Роджерса однозначно показывала, что он не желает продолжать этот разговор. А Баки устал, ему было жутко одиноко и совершенно не хотелось спать одному ночью. Он поежился, пластины на левой руке зашуршали в такт.

— Вам не кажется, что тут как-то прохладно?

Роджерс смотрел на него несколько долгих мучительных секунд, потом встал с дивана и потянулся.

— Да уж, ты прав. Как в морозилке, — судя по всему, он тоже обрадовался смене темы. — Я проверю термостат.

В каком-то смысле так было легче. Баки просто очень хотелось верить, что у Роджерса нет ничего общего с той тварью, которая принимала облик Золы, Пирса и хрен знает, кого еще. Но грустно, потому что очень не хватало настоящей поддержки. Чтобы кто-то наконец поверил ему и разобрался, с чем им пришлось столкнуться.

Роджерс тем временем пересек гостиную и подошел к панели «умного дома» на стене.

— Ха. Семьдесят градусов*, блин.  
*+21 по Цельсию

После его манипуляций дисплей сердито замигал красным, Роджерс выругался, а потом попытался снова.

Баки сгреб весь мусор в розовый пластиковый пакет, тот самый, в котором были контейнеры с суши, и поставил его рядом с маленькой мусорной корзинкой.

Роджерс тем временем возмутился:

— Да поставь уже нормальную комнатную температуру, хрень ты замороченная!

Баки втихаря посмеялся над ним и подхватил свой телефон со столика возле двери.

Одно пропущенное сообщение от Тони. Кошачья морда, улыбающаяся человеческая рожица, потом снежинка и стрелочка, указывающая на дом.

«Не лезь не в свое дело», — ответил Баки и снова посмотрел на Роджерса. Тот уже устал воевать с термостатом. Ну Тони Старк, ну гений чертов!

— Давай уже в постель, — неудача Роджерса взбесила.

— Вместе? — спросил Баки с такой надеждой, что самому стыдно стало. Кажется, он еще и покраснел, уж больно поразил его хитрый план Тони.

Роджерс поднял на него удивленный взгляд, будто вдруг вспомнил, что Баки было велено спать в своей комнате. А потом подмигнул.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

Ох, блядь, да!

Не то, чтоб они раньше не флиртовали. Взять тот же комментарий Баки насчет общей кровати. Но стоило приблизиться к краю — оба тут же отступали.

В этот раз, если повезет, хоть за ухом почешут. Ну и как, скажите на милость, донести эту мысль, чтоб не выпрашивать?

Роджерс переоделся, сунул в стол портфель и свернул окошко почты прежде, чем выключить компьютер на ночь.

Ладно, было бы желание, а способ найдется. Если урчать достаточно громко — Роджерс не сможет устоять.  
____________________________________

Стиву так и не удалось до конца разобраться, что там у Баки вышло с Броком, но хоть о чем-то они поговорили. Сравнивать кошачью иерархию с львиным прайдом, как выяснилось, некорректно, а еще наконец дошло, что не понравилось Баки, когда они ездили в зоопарк. В мозгу свербело, что проект «Зимний солдат» теперь будет в первую очередь ассоциироваться с тем кадром, на котором гуманоидные кошачьи почти приравниваются к животным. И хотя Баки в итоге сделал вид, что для него это не имеет большого значения, Стив чувствовал — это не так.

Хорошо еще, что хватило ума убраться подальше сегодня вечером. Стив оказался буквально в шаге от поступка, о котором потом очень бы пожалел. Потому что Баки был пьян до потери сознания. Вот кем бы Стив чувствовал себя после такого? Тоже, хранитель нашелся. Тут уже вопрос не в статусе, Баки был по определению не в состоянии дать осознанное согласие.

Эта мысль заставила Стива сглотнуть ком в горле. Письмо от рядовой Лорейн казалось бессмысленной мешаниной букв, поэтому он просто выключил ноутбук.

Ничего не произошло, ничего не произойдет.

Когда ноутбук уже лежал в сумке, взгляд Стива упал на синюю папку под глянцевым буклетом с фотографиями каких-то помещений. На обложке красовался герб незнакомой правительственной организации — стилизованный орел с распростертыми крыльями, по кругу выцветшими черными чернилами шла надпись: Стратегический научный резерв. Стилизовано было под прошлый век — старомодный шрифт, неровные края и прочее.

— Бак? Это твое?

— Что? — Баки повернулся от мини-бара, он как раз вытирал столешницу. — Нет, в ящике стола нашел. Искал тренажерный зал. Вы знали, что в Башне Старка их семь штук? Даже есть один для йоги, но туда котам, наверное, нельзя.

— Не буклет, — Стив приподнял папку за корешок. — Вот это.

Баки нахмурился.

— Я думал, это ваше.

Папка раскрылась в руке, и сердце замерло. Внутри оказался размытый снимок Черной Пантеры, напечатанный на настоящей фотобумаге в оттенках сепии, с белой рамочкой и зигзагом по краям. Одежда по моде столетней давности, но маску перепутать невозможно.

— Какого хрена…

Стив просмотрел несколько пожелтевших листов. На каждом был отпечатан герб Стратегического научного резерва, а ниже подписано жирными красными буквами: ДВИЖЕНИЕ ВАКАНДЫ. Каждая страница как официальный бланк, на каждой отпечатана дата с помощью пишущей машинки. Все даты относились к прошлому веку.

Кто-то подсунул ему досье на Черную Пантеру, собранное аж до Второй мировой войны.

— Кто-то из Старк Индастриз случайно забыл?

У Стива была доля секунды, чтобы выбрать: говорить Баки правду или нет. Тот уже шел навстречу, заинтересовавшись странной папкой. Наверняка ему тоже будет интересно узнать, как эта хрень оказалась в их столе. Единственное, что пришло в голову Стиву — план ЩИТа и директора Коулсона в частности. Напоминание о том, что Баки придется работать на них, когда понадобится внедриться в организацию Пантеры. Стив так и не рискнул об этом заговорить.

— Да, наверное, — он закрыл папку раньше, чем Баки подошел к нему.

Эта информация вводила еще несколько неизвестных, а Стив по-прежнему мечтал решать по одной проблеме за раз.

— Это мне. Краткий пересказ того, о чем мы с Пеппер говорили в интервью Форбс. Кстати, она пригласила нас на завтрак.

Он сунул папку в сумку для ноутбука, как очередные материалы для работы.

Баки поверил ему на слово даже не задумавшись

— Нам придется есть в компании тех редакторов? — он сморщил нос, тут же забыв о папке.

— Нет, нет, — Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. — Только мы и Пеппер. Может, Тони тоже заглянет, если не будет мучиться похмельем.

Позже, когда Баки ушел в душ, Стив залез в огромную кровать, накрылся одеялом и перечитал последнее сообщение, которое он отправил Наташе. Та до сих пор не удосужилась ответить — ни так, ни по электронной почте. Складывалось впечатление, что и не собирается. Ничего по-настоящему информативного посылать было нельзя — Стив прекрасно знал, какими способами АНБ следит за сотрудниками Министерства обороны. Но ждать уже надоело. Ладно еще чувствовать себя пешкой в чужой игре — для начала хотелось бы выяснить, на чьей стороне он играет.

«Получил старомодную синюю посылку от СНР, — набрал он. — Решил, что тебе будет интересно».

Ответ пришел тут же:

«Держи это при себе, пока мы снова не встретимся за ланчем».

Стив покачал головой. Чертовы шпионы.

Душ тем временем перестал шуметь, и вскоре Баки забрался к нему под одеяло, дрожа от холода. Стив зашипел, когда мокрый хвост скользнул по его бедру.

Баки тут же сполз пониже и пристроил голову ему на живот. Такого громкого урчания Стив до сих пор не слышал.

— Так хорошо? — поинтересовался Стив, привычно почесывая его за ухом.

Обычно в ответ на этот вопрос он получал довольное хмыканье, но в этот раз Баки снизошел до внятного:

— Так — всегда хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чиби Тони и Баки от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/158976648510/commission-work-for-resinonao3-check-out-their)  
> 
> 
> Медленно, но верно появляется новый перевод первой части! Читайте [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572490)


	17. Семейные узы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

В Нью-Йорке Баки избаловали совершенно.

Стив никак не мог поверить, что столько дизайнеров высокого класса создают линии одежды для кошачьих. В общем, ничего удивительного в этом не было: богачи могли себе позволить лицензировать породистых котов, разумеется, им хотелось, чтобы спутники выглядели не хуже их.

Хотя ошейники с бриллиантами и украшения для хвоста — определенно перебор.

Баки поначалу стеснялся, когда им приходилось заходить в магазины дизайнерской одежды и аксессуаров, такие как Kate Spade, Givenchy и Coach. Но там ему показывали дорогие костюмы, выставляли для примерки целые стеллажи одежды, и постепенно он вошел во вкус. Стиву и в голову не приходило, что Баки так понравится мерить все подряд.

Одежда отвечала ему взаимностью. Он примерял джинсы с искусно украшенными выемками для хвоста, классические рубашки с заниженным вырезом, которые открывали знак лицензии, еще там была какая-то хрень вроде сегментированных браслетов — их полагалось надевать на уши. В каждом магазине обнаруживался профессиональный фэшн-фотограф, который помогал создавать образы. Стиву только и оставалось, что наблюдать со стороны. Balmain создал специальную перчатку для металлической руки. Ее сфотографировали крупным планом, еще и с выпущенными когтями. Стиву не очень понравилась идея такой откровенной рекламы оружия, но Инстаграм по этой фотографии с ума сходил.

Нельзя было сказать, что Баки подарили так уж много вещей, но жаловаться тоже не приходилось. В Burberry ему вручили синее полупальто (на котором было неприлично много пуговиц) за четыре тысячи пятьсот долларов.

К вечеру субботы их номер в Башне Старка оказался буквально завален. Готовые костюмы в чехлах, подарочные коробки с дизайнерскими ошейниками, глянцевые черные сумки с золотыми логотипами, вещи в которых были искусно завернуты в папиросную бумагу.

Рядовая Лорейн поинтересовалась, представляет ли Баки, что творится на Тумблере с тех пор, как опубликовали его фотосессию для GQ Style. Стиву пришлось ответить, что нет. Баки оказалось глубоко наплевать на известность в социальных сетях, он даже не интересовался, что там происходит. Зато Стива радовало, что столько людей написали «тащусь от его миленьких зубок» под фотографией, на которой Баки застенчиво улыбался, глядя поверх солнцезащитных очков от Brioni.

Каждая фирма пыталась что-нибудь подарить и самому Стиву, но он категорически отказывался. Выбора не было: работнику КНШ запрещено получать в подарок перчатки с кашемировой подкладкой стоимостью шестьсот долларов, пусть даже они сшиты из мягкой маслянистой кожи, а за то время, пока Баки примерял одежду, на улице пошел снег.

Они выбрались из модного квартала к полудню воскресенья. Предстояло тащить добычу Баки в Башню, но Стив принял волевое решение зайти поесть бубликов. В конце концов, они приехали в Нью-Йорк, в Вашингтоне черта с два найдешь приличный бублик. 

Маленький шумный магазинчик возле парка подошел для этой цели идеально. Стив неспешно поел, наслаждаясь не столько бубликом, сколько тем, с каким упоением Баки перебирал свои подарки.

— Капитан, — шептал Баки, затаив дыхание, будто речь шла о чем-то незаконном. — Они оставили мне часы. Которые стоят три тысячи долларов. Три тысячи долларов за часы.

— Ну и отлично, Бак. Жаль, что ты все время ходишь, уткнувшись носом в телефон, — проворчал Стив. Но он не мог удержаться от улыбки — Баки так восхищался этой дорогущей ерундой. — Они тебе не пригодятся.

— Э-эх, — Баки прикусил губу, поворачивая металлическое запястье так и эдак, пока отчетливый щелчок не намекнул ему перестать. — За стыки между пластинами цепляется, — он все утро возился с этими часами и, похоже, готовился сдаться. — Наверное, часы мне носить не судьба.

— Можно к ним магнит приклеить, — предложил Стив, вытирая с пальцев сливочный сыр. — Тогда будет держаться без ремешка.

— Тони сказал, что на металле немагнитное покрытие, — огрызнулся Баки. Стив рассмеялся и услышал ворчливое: — Задница.

После этого Стив уже не мог остановиться — он хохотал как ненормальный, закрыв рукой глаза, чтобы удержать выступившие слезы. Так здорово было гулять в компании Баки здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Еще приятнее было, для разнообразия, хоть денек обойтись без гребанного мундира — сегодня в Старк Индастриз не намечалось никаких официальных совещаний. Даже мобильный телефон в кои-то веки молчал. Стив надеялся, что рядовая Лорейн проведет отличные выходные со своей сестрой.

— Вот ваш заказ, сэр, — официантка-кошка поставила на столик вторую чашку кофе и забрала пакетики из-под сахара из опустевшей чашки Стива.

Стив поблагодарил, и она покорно прижала уши, чуть поклонившись, как обычно делали кошки из обслуживающего персонала. Когда она уходила, Стив внимательно посмотрел ей вслед и обратил внимание на тонкий серый хвост. На нем не хватало целых кусков шерсти, местами аж кожа просвечивала, а ближе к кончику хвост неестественно изгибался, будто когда-то был сломан.

— Ох, — он сочувственно поморщился.

— Чесотка, — тихо подсказал Баки, следивший за его взглядом. — Неприятная штука.

— Это заразно? — поинтересовался Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Если следить за собой, то нет, сэр, — теперь Баки говорил с набитым ртом, дожевывая последний кусок лосося.

Заметно было, как официантка, которая наливала латте по ту сторону стойки, напряглась при этих словах, уши ее дернулись. Она определенно услышала.

— Баки, — укоризненно сказал Стив. Он ни разу не слышал, чтоб Баки отзывался в таком тоне о других кошках. Если не считать Брока. — По-моему, это было грубо.

Глаза Баки удивленно расширились, потом он отвел взгляд. Стив редко проявлял недовольство его поведением.

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

Вторая чашка кофе разом потеряла свою привлекательность. Возникла мысль попросить Баки извиниться перед официанткой, но похоже, что тут все было сложнее, чем казалось. Наверняка, опять запутанная система кошачьей иерархии, которую никак не удавалось «разглядеть». Стив откинулся на спинку стула и попытался забыть о неловкой ситуации.

— Как насчет прогуляться по парку? — предложил он. — Кажется, я сто лет не видел ни одного дерева.

— Вон там есть дерево, сэр, — Баки нахмурился в недоумении и показал на чахлый саженец, который рос на тротуаре под окном.

— Это не считается. Совсем другое дело, когда ты окружен… — телефон ненавязчиво звякнул, перебивая его нытье. Стив проверил смски и обнаружил сообщение от рядовой Лорейн. — Да блядь!  
_______________________________

Не успел Баки задуматься о том, каково будет прикрывать Роджерса в Центральном парке, как пришло сообщение. Роджерс громко выругался, застав врасплох не только Баки, но и других людей — за соседними столиками начали оглядываться.

— ЦКК отклонил запрос о присвоении тебе статуса работника безопасности, — прорычал он. — Поверить не могу. Я предоставил этим уродам все документы еще несколько недель назад, и теперь получаю такое?! Полный пиздец.

Вот оно что. Роджерс честно попытался сделать так, чтобы Баки не пришлось носить намордник. Оказывается, речь шла об официальном разрешении. Если коту присваивают статус безопасника — например, он считается телохранителем или работает в охране, тогда ему не обязательно надевать намордник в общественных местах. Что логично: какой смысл иметь оружие, если не можешь использовать его в чрезвычайной ситуации? Такую работу как раз и выбирают бывшие боевые коты — они достаточно квалифицированы, чтобы не проходить курсы переподготовки в ЦКК.

Впрочем, в данном случае ответ был очевиден. Баки и сам мог объяснить, почему им отказали.

— Из-за того, что я официально считаюсь инвалидом, да?

Роджерс тут же поднял взгляд от телефона и уставился на левую руку Баки.

— Блядь, так и есть. Ты зарегистрирован у них как инвалид. Соответственно, не можешь легально работать в охране.

— Я в принципе не могу работать легально, — напомнил Баки.

Без кастрации его не примут на обычную работу, а на тяжелую физическую или в службу безопасности не возьмут из-за руки. Люди в ЦКК клялись и божились, что регистрация в качестве инвалида даст ему другие преимущества, но за все шесть месяцев, пока он ходил в офис ЦКК ЛП, никаких преимуществ не обнаружилось. Баки нашел взглядом кошку, о которой так переживал Роджерс — та обслуживала пару в глубине помещения.

— Даже в магазине бубликов.

— Это означает, что тебе придется носить… бля, — телефон ударился о столешницу с громким стуком. — Церемония награждения президента. Ты должен быть там. Свидетельствуя, что вывод войск из России прошел без последствий для безопасности общества, — процитировал Роджерс, скривив губы — видимо, ему тоже казалось, что посты для соцсетей, которые он так старательно сочинял, полная чушь. — Тебе придется стоять на сцене рядом со мной. Ты понимаешь, что это означает для страны — гуманоидный кошачий, стоящий рядом с президентом?

В груди Баки что-то сжалось, но он попытался скрыть свое разочарование. Просто опустил глаза и кивнул.

— Стоять рядом с президентом. В наморднике.

— Прости, что…

Роджерс снова собирался извиняться за несовершенство мира и чужую глупость. Будто Баки нужно было напоминать об этом.

Воцарилось молчание. У Роджерса явно имелось, что сказать, но сейчас было не время для пламенных речей. Поэтому он уставился в свою чашку, бездумно помешивая кофе. Баки оценил такую сдержанность — ему было прекрасно известно, каково это, чувствовать себя беспомощным. Он наклонился вперед, обращая на себя внимание.

— Вам все еще хочется пойти в парк, сэр?

Маленькая ложка звякнула о край чашки. Роджерс нахмурился — похоже, до него наконец дошло, что размешивать там нечего — сливки и сахар он добавить забыл.

— Ага, — он отодвинул чашку в сторону. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

Баки обратил внимание, что он оставил двадцать пять долларов чаевых, но не рискнул объяснить: если кошка не получит шампунь от чесотки в ЦКК, деньги ей не помогут. «Буги-вуги Бруклинские пацаны с бубликами» (так было написано в меню) обязаны сами заботиться о своих сотрудниках. Соображай эта кошка получше, она бы побрила хвост налысо. Пришлось бы походить мокрой крысой несколько недель, зато потом отросла бы нормальная шерсть. Может быть, она слишком самолюбива или глупа, чтобы сделать это. А может, то и другое вместе.

Баки сам не понимал, почему думал о ней, пока они пересекали Пятую авеню, чтобы зайти в парк. Никаких нервов не хватит переживать за каждую встречную кошку, особенно если видишь ее первый и последний раз в жизни.

До слуха донесся крик человеческого ребенка, играющего на соседней дорожке, потом их обогнал какой-то бегун. Баки на всякий случай занял привычную позицию — на пару шагов впереди Роджерса. В идеале стоило бы пробежаться на четырех конечностях, проверяя маршрут, но руки были заняты блестящими пакетами из магазинов, которые они обходили с утра. Кроме того, люди чувствовали себя неуютно, когда видели большого кота, крадущегося мимо них. Пришлось довериться своим ушам и старательно принюхиваться. Пахло, в основном, птицами и растениями.

— Нам повезло, что сегодня хорошая погода, — заявил Роджерс.

Руки его при этом были засунуты глубоко в карманы, а голова вжималась в плечи, будто он прятал уши от ветра.

Баки то и дело оглядывался на него, пока они шли по широкой дорожке в тени крон деревьев. Постепенно Роджерс расслабился. Он глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал через нос, губы расплылись в улыбке. Когда он обнаружил, что Баки наблюдает за ним, улыбка стала еще шире.

— Пятнадцать минут назад шел снег, — напомнил Баки.

— Прямо как дома, — Роджерс подмигнул.

— Вы сейчас не про Вашингтон, верно?

Баки снова скользнул вперед. Они понемногу углублялись в парк, подальше от шума городских улиц.

У Роджерса, похоже, не было настроения беседовать. Навстречу попадались туристы, семьи, группа студентов колледжа, которые смеялись над дурацким видео в телефоне. Немолодая пара суетливо тащила сумки с покупками, потом мимо пронеслись велосипедисты, одетые так, словно они готовились к Тур де Франс. И десятки бегунов выбрались потренироваться, используя так называемую «хорошую» погоду.

В какой-то момент Роджерс поежился от очередного порыва ветра и решил продолжить разговор.

— На Сахалине жизнь казалась как-то проще.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Баки. В нескольких ярдах над их головами пролетели три птицы, человек с собакой повернул на тропу, которая вскоре пересечет их путь. — Пока на нас не напал швейцарский террорист, и мы не свалились в охладитель ядерного реактора.

— Ах, ну да, — сухо согласился Роджерс, — как я мог забыть?

— Вы отвлеклись, мечтая о Микки Фри в обтягивающих штанах, — Баки пересек дорожку, чтобы собачник прошел как можно дальше от них. — По-моему, вы даже не заметили, как я спас вашу задницу.

— Нет уж, извини, — отозвался Роджерс, привычно следуя за Баки. — По-моему, это я спасал твою задницу. И одновременно мечтал о Микки Фри. Есть такая штука, многозадачность. А ты, когда проснулся, решил, что повязка на голове из воздуха появилась?

— Так это были вы?! — спросил Баки с придыханием. — А я было подумал, что волшебные эльфы. Потому что собственное бедро вы перевязали так, что пятилетний ребенок, кажется, справился бы лучше.

Роджерс рассмеялся.

Когда на пути попался небольшой фонтан, Роджерс вдруг остановился и кашлянул, привлекая внимание Баки.

— Слушай, как насчет прогуляться вместе?

Баки завис. А они чем занимались?

— Я имел в виду, — Роджерс мимоходом оглянулся назад и пожал плечами, — рядом со мной. Вместо разведки. Полагаю, в парке посреди бела дня достаточно безопасно. Как считаешь? — Баки честно слушал его, но уши по-прежнему сканировали пространство вокруг в поиске потенциальных угроз. — Ты не обязан постоянно быть начеку.

Ладно. Звучало как полная глупость, но пусть его. Если Роджерсу так хочется, чтобы он шел рядом, можно поменять стратегию. Слева тянулись кусты, поэтому Баки занял место справа, загораживая Роджерса от других посетителей парка, и они снова пошли вперед. Учитывая, что дорожка была довольно широкой, такая позиция имела смысл.

— Тони и Пеппер, — прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба после того, как они прошли вход в зоопарк Центрального парка и двинулись дальше, — они… ты в курсе?

Ой, блин. Баки непонимающе похлопал глазами.

— В курсе чего?

— Ну же, Бак, — Роджерс оглянулся вокруг, проверяя, не слышит ли их кто. Какая-то пара шла в пятнадцати метрах, невидимая за кустами, но какая разница — они были слишком далеко, чтобы подслушивать. — Я знаю, что коты не сплетничают о других котах, но вдруг Тони что-нибудь говорил. Про себя? И Пеппер?

— Пеппер не считается хранителем Тони, — Баки успешно притворился идиотом. — С чего бы ему говорить о ней?

Роджерс насмешливо фыркнул.

— Прекрасно. Храни свои секреты. А вот мне кажется, что они вместе.

— Они всегда вместе, — тихо напомнил Баки. — Они вместе работают.

— Ага, — Роджерс не впечатлился его спектаклем. — Знаешь, просто приятно знать, что есть кто-то еще, — Он остановился и снова посмотрел по сторонам. Щеки его горели. — Ну. Вроде нас. Как бы.

Баки поднял брови, но ничего не ответил. У Пеппер и Тони вовсе не то же самое, что у них с Роджерсом. Например, Тони с Пеппер занимаются сексом.

— Если что-то происходит, — осторожно начал Баки, — другие коты догадываются мгновенно. Появляется сильный запах, — а еще Тони хвастается этим с помощью смайликов, потому что он говнюк. — Если вдруг вам интересно, как коты узнают подобные вещи. Обсуждать вслух вовсе не обязательно.

Роджерс всерьез задумался над этой идеей, и разговор на этом закончился. К счастью. Даже если вокруг не было посторонних ушей, эту тему все равно не стоило поднимать в общественном месте.

В конце концов они снова оказались в оживленной части парка, и Роджерс купил Баки хот-дог с тележки, даже не поинтересовавшись, проголодался ли тот (разумеется, проголодался!). Потом они лениво направились на юг, в сторону Башни Старка, пока Баки с удовольствием жевал соленую, жирную сосиску.

По дороге они говорили о бейсболе, России и майоре Уилсоне. Как-то раз Уилсон с Роджерсом пошли на бейсбол в Вашингтоне, но команда, за которую болел Роджерс, умудрилась проиграть. И они поссорились, судя по недовольному: «Неважно, кто победил, Сэм просто кретин, он с самого начала болел за Национальную сборную». Упс. Может быть, именно после этого они перестали заниматься сексом.

Баки поддержал беседу, сказал, что пытался смотреть бейсбол, но ни черта не понял в правилах, и они начали обсуждать возможные правила бейсбола для кошачьих. В конце концов Роджерс не выдержал: воздел руки к небу и отказался от своего давнего обещания сводить Баки на бейсбол. Ну и черт с ним, зато они обсудили хот-доги и дружно решили, что те потрясающие, завершив таким образом спор на позитивной ноте.

Как выяснилось, капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс напрочь забывал о своей дипломатичности, когда речь заходила о любимом виде спорта.

Разговор увял, когда Баки случайно упомянул Карпова, от которого получил свой последний хот-дог. Роджерс не спрашивал подробностей. Что не могло не радовать — Баки не слишком рвался делиться историями из своего бурного прошлого. Такое желание порой возникало, но слишком редко, чтобы об этом стоило говорить.

Теперь они шли молча, Роджерс погрузился в свои мысли. Идя рядом, Баки отлично видел, как его хорошее настроение испортилось — он снова чувствовал себя виноватым, как всегда, стоило ему вспомнить о жизни Баки среди диких котов.

Если ты дикий или бездомный, о нормальном жилье можешь даже не мечтать. Мелкие бизнесмены устраивали общаги для тех, кому не повезло. Неизвестно, для кого изначально строились эти дома, но постепенно их обживали сомнительные личности, которые использовали котов без лицензии для всяких темных дел. Попадалась и приличная с виду работа: грузчики, уборщики, охранники, правда, без страховки, которую ЦКК предоставлял вместе с лицензиями. Пусть владельцы магазина по продаже бубликов не озаботились тем, чтобы вылечить кошку от чесотки, по крайней мере, ей не вручат автомат и не отправят прикрывать сделку по продаже наркотиков.

Впрочем, эта кошка все равно не продержалась бы в общаге долго. Другие выкинули бы ее из спальной зоны, чтобы не подцепить заразу, а перед этим побрили бы налысо и отобрали все вещи.

Нелицензированным котам нечего было терять. В своей общаге Баки оказался единственным, кто умел обращаться со снайперской винтовкой. Карпов считал его лучшим дозорным и не ленился напоминать об этом каждый раз, когда русский гангстер забирал Баки из исправительного отделения ЦКК после очередного ареста. Но однажды его не забрали. Бросили на произвол судьбы, в результате чего Баки оказался сначала в вашингтонском Трискелионе, а потом и в лаборатории Лукина.

— Как-то ты притих, — ворвался в его мысли голос Роджерса. Они как раз проходили под мостом, над головами слышались радостные крики и смех — дети играли с котенком-компаньоном. — Вспоминаешь общежитие?

— Ну, — пару секунд Баки думал о том, чтобы соврать, но понял, что Роджерс все равно догадается. — Да, сэр. В каком-то смысле там тоже было проще. Хотя я никогда не чувствовал себя как дома.

Роджерс кивнул и больше ничего не спросил, позволив Баки оставить прошлое в прошлом.  
_____________________________

Они вернулись в Башню позже, чем предполагалось. Пришлось переодеваться в форму быстро. Баки остался на попечении Тони Старка, а у Стива было еще одно дело, которое предстояло закончить до возвращения в Вашингтон. Он не рассказал об этом даже рядовой Лорейн и теперь ужасно торопился, чтобы случайно не опоздать. Учитывая, чего стоило договориться об этой встрече.

Поездка через пробки до Парк Слоуп заняла больше часа. Возникал логичный вопрос: стоило ли брать такси, если на метро быстрее? Честное слово, как не в Бруклине вырос.

Такси высадило его на обочине перед массивным домом из коричневого камня. Стив дважды проверил адрес в телефоне — Гарфилд Плэйс 312, ошибки нет — прежде, чем подняться по ступеням из декоративного камня к черному входу.

Первое, что Стив увидел, когда открылась дверь — ярко-голубые кошачьи глаза. Они буквально светились на фоне бледной кожи и темных волос. Стив моргнул несколько раз, потом сообразил, что не представился, и поспешил исправить ошибку.

— Капитан Роджерс, — тихо повторила она. — Добро пожаловать в резиденцию Барнсов. Мадам ждет вас.

На кошке была традиционная форма горничной — черное платье с белоснежным фартуком, и она вежливо присела прежде, чем принять пальто и шарф. Ее нельзя было назвать молодой, но после какого-то порога у кошек вообще сложно определить возраст. Длинный черный хвост, черные же уши — блестящие и гладкие. Чем-то она напоминала встреченную в Вашингтоне Белую Королеву — высокие скулы, правильная осанка. Тоже породистая, судя по всему.

— Спасибо, — Стив наткнулся взглядом на картину Климта (кажется, оригинал), которая занимала большую часть стены в прихожей прямо напротив деревянной панели, на которой висело его пальто. — А тебя как зовут?

На щеках горничной появился румянец, острые уши нервно дернулись, ответа не последовало.

— Я скажу мадам, что вы ждете в гостиной, сэр, — пробормотала она и ушла, пока странный гость не спросил что-нибудь еще.

Стив прошел в гостиную и огляделся по сторонам, любуясь роскошным интерьером. Тут тебе и паркетные полы, и витражи с монограммами в окнах. Странно было думать, что Баки родился в этой роскоши и провел здесь первые годы жизни. О его детстве (или правильнее сказать — котячестве?) удалось выяснить не так уж много, в основном из файла ЦКК. Да еще сам Баки как-то раз проговорился, что отец учил его играть в бейсбол — еще до того, как его забрали в армию. Но на этом все.

Стоило, наверное, присесть куда-нибудь, но Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Даже отутюженный мундир, и тот не спасал. Вся мебель — резное дерево и красный бархат, прямо как в музее. Не хватало только веревочки между подлокотниками и надписи: «Сидеть запрещено. Антиквариат». В Белом доме и то казалось уютнее.

Стив походил туда-сюда, обнаруживая все новые и новые свидетельства богатства хозяев дома. Камин был выложен изразцами, но внутри почему-то стоял шикарный букет экзотических цветов. С потолка, обшитого деревянными панелями, свисала люстра, которая наверняка стоила больше, чем Стивов автомобиль.

— Ух ты, — прошептал он, разглядывая переливы цвета в хрустальных подвесках.

— Баккара, — послышался женский голос за его спиной. — Одно из лучших произведений, коллекция начала восемнадцатого века. Лично я предпочитаю итальянское стекло, но мой покойный муж очень любил французское.

— Миссис Барнс, — Стив обернулся навстречу.

Пожилая женщина выглядела точь-в-точь как на фотографии в Википедии: ярко-рыжие волосы и так далее. Тело ее облегал струящийся шелк, глубокий вырез почти открывал плоскую грудь. Густые черненые брови напомнили о мультяшной злодейке, которая курила сигарету с помощью удлиненного мундштука. Неужели она так оделась ради него? Стив почувствовал себя неловко, особенно когда ему протянули руку для поцелуя.

— Прошу вас, дорогой капитан, — пропела она. — Зовите меня Фредди.

Вот уже несколько поколений семьи Барнс занимались разведением гуманоидных кошачьих, эту фамилию знали по всему миру. Барнсы начали одними из первых — сразу после Великого вымирания, еще до того, как правительства США и Японии взяли на себя ответственность за спасение популяции. С тех пор их состояние только росло. На счету миссис Барнс было денег побольше, чем у иных поставщиков оружия, в том числе и тех, которые выполняли заказы Пентагона.

— Большое вам спасибо за то, что согласились встретиться со мной в воскресенье. Я счастлив, что вы нашли время и принимаете меня в этом прекрасном доме.

Стив заставил себя присесть на диванчик (похоже, кушетка Чиппендейл, хотя какая разница?), ему подали кофе (в чашечке китайского фарфора с клеймом Роял Доултон, наверное, предполагалось, что это произведет впечатление). Прислуживала та же кошка, которая открывала дверь. Миссис Барнс тут же затеяла светскую беседу. Из нее так и сыпались вопросы о дороге из Вашингтона, погоде, планах на предстоящий День Благодарения. Разумеется, у нее также имелось собственное мнение о решении президента вывести американские войска из России (конечно же глупая ошибка, «этим людям» нельзя доверять).

В конце концов миссис Барнс откинулась на спинку своего кресла и снисходительно вздохнула. Бретелька платья ненавязчиво соскользнула с ее костлявого плеча.

— Так приятно видеть, что мой дорогой Баки хорошо себя чувствует. Как только кота Барнсов показали по телевизору, я сразу поняла, что Армия скоро свяжется со мной.

— О, — Стив мысленно выдохнул. Наконец-то речь зашла о цели его визита, даже не понадобилось прерывать рассуждения о политике. — Я рад, что вы помните его.

— Ах, ну разумеется, — когда ее плоская грудь оскорбленно приподнялась, жемчужины застучали друг об друга. Казалось, миссис Барнс возмутила сама мысль, что она забыла одного из сотен кошачьих, рожденных в ее империи. — Баки мы упустили, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — она с намеком вскинула брови. — Если бы эти пятна на шерсти появились до того, как он подрос, мы бы никогда не продали Армии права на него. Подумать только, прекрасный породистый экземпляр отправился воевать в какую-то русскую дыру!

Обычной реакцией Стива на рассуждения другого человека о том, в чем тот совершенно не разбирается, была вежливая улыбка. Но прямо сейчас улыбнуться оказалось чертовски сложно.

— На самом деле, Баки был моим КСС, то есть, котом-спутником солдата, когда я служил в сухопутных войсках. Он спасал мне жизнь с полдюжины раз, если не больше. Могу вас заверить, мэм, его никак нельзя назвать «потерянным».

Но миссис Барнс только отмахнулась небрежным жестом.

— Это говорит только о том, на что способна кошка, которую растили с вниманием и заботой. Уж не какая-нибудь приютская крыса.

Стив вздрогнул. Настолько уничижительного термина он не слышал никогда. Впрочем, миссис Барнс не обратила внимания на его реакцию.

— Моя семья гордится тем фактом, что мы относимся к кошкам как к части семьи. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, кошки ничем не отличаются от вас или меня.

— Вы совершенно правы, — согласился Стив, невероятным усилием удерживая на лице доброжелательную улыбку.

К счастью, миссис Барнс больше не успела ничего сказать — в гостиную вошла горничная, неся на серебряном подносе хрустальный графин. «Наверняка французское стекло», — ядовито подумал Стив.

Ни о чем не спрашивая, миссис Барнс потребовала у горничной наполнить два стакана и подать один Стиву.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он, принимая стакан.

Горничная слегка поклонилась, прижимая уши, как та кошка из магазина бубликов.  
Хотелось надеяться, миссис Барнс будет достаточно, что стакан держат в руках, и она не будет настаивать, чтобы Стив выпил. Запах дешевого скотча чувствовался издалека.

— Итак, миссис Барнс…

— Фредди.

— Фредди, — Стив кивнул, потому что улыбнуться еще шире не мог физически. — Мне очень хотелось бы надеяться, что просьба не покажется вам слишком назойливой. Я хотел бы привести Баки сюда, чтобы сфотографировать его в кругу родных. Так люди смогут посмотреть на его уязвимую сторону. Пока что мне удалось рассказать обществу только о его военной карьере: боевых наградах и так далее.

На самом деле, Стиву хотелось, чтобы Баки просто встретился с семьей, и если для этого придется притянуть за уши кампанию проекта «Зимний Солдат», так тому и быть.

— Имеете в виду, показать его более «человечным»? Какая восхитительная идея! — миссис Барнс коснулась кончиками пальцев платья своей горничной, которая как раз проходила мимо. — Винни, дорогая, — она потянула ее обратно, — ты это слышала? Посмотри на этого милого молодого человека из Пентагона. Он собирается рассказать немного о жизни Баки в этом доме. Тебе бы хотелось повидать его, не так ли?

— Это было бы очень хорошо, мадам, — покорно согласилась кошка. Она говорила ровно, вежливо и очень тихо. Идеальна в своей роли, как актриса из старого черно-белого фильма. 

Этот диалог показался Стиву неприятным, хотя он вряд ли сумел бы объяснить, почему.

— Ты же помнишь Баки, верно? — миссис Барнс сопроводила фразу ободряющим кивком. — Твой четвертый помет, я полагаю. Тебе стоит гордиться тем, что один из твоих котят удостоен чести называться героем. Сам президент отметил его!

Сердце Стива сжала ледяная рука, когда последний кусочек мозаики встал на свое место. Кошка с пронзительными голубыми глазами, которая приняла его пальто и подала ему кофе — мама Баки.

— Это было бы очень хорошо, мадам, — Винни в точности повторила свою предыдущую реплику. — Но я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду. У меня нет котят.

— Ах, конечно, — в хихиканье миссис Барнс слышалась нервозность. — Я уверена, что ты права. Почему бы тебе сейчас не оставить нас с капитаном Роджерсом наедине? Мы обсудим это позже.

Винни вышла из комнаты, а Стив смотрел ей вслед, потеряв дар речи. Миссис Барнс похлопала его по руке, успокаивая, как загрустившего ребенка.

— Когда она увидит его, все будет в порядке, — заявила она. — Просто не хочу лишний раз беспокоить это несчастное создание. С тех пор как умер самец, ее просто не узнать. Никогда не улыбается, не вспоминает ни один из своих пометов. Конечно, вдовствующая кошка-мать в семье Барнсов остается кошкой-матерью, так что мы держим ее несмотря на то, что возраст, подходящий для размножения, давно позади. Но это все так сложно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — механически подтвердил Стив.

Миссис Барнс приподняла стакан, приглашая выпить.

— Мы все так гордимся ее достижениями, — Стив мог бы поклясться, что она использовала каждое из этих достижений с выгодой для себя. — Красивые кошки, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Хотя она и Джордж дали нам всего двух снежных барсов. Конечно, за Бекку мы получили в десять раз больше, чем армия заплатила за права на Баки, — она закатила глаза. — То, о чем я говорила. Мы его упустили.

— Бекка? Это сестра Баки?

Кубики льда зазвенели в бокале миссис Барнс, когда она кивнула.

— Мы называем их однопометниками, — поправила она. — Идентичные близнецы! Я должна была догадаться, что пятна Баки появятся позже, он всегда везде опаздывал, — рассмеявшись над своей шуткой, она допила остатки скотча. — Я надеялась продать их как пару, но фирма звукозаписи, которая купила Бекку, не заинтересовалась котом без пятен. Конечно, стоило ей попасть в Японию, как ее имя изменили. Что ж, я всего лишь заводчик и не имею права указывать своим клиентам.

— Подождите, — вмешался Стив, не давая ей сменить тему. — Близнеца Баки купила японская фирма звукозаписи?

— Да, дорогой, — томно протянула она. — Вот, что значит быть кошкой Барнсов. Такие становятся спутниками известных людей, актеров, художников. Бекка — известная певица китти-поп, к сожалению, не могу сказать, какая именно. Эти глупые кошачьи имена у японцев звучат одинаково.

— Неко Юки-тян, — выдохнул Стив. — Неко Юкки-тян — сестра Баки.

— Да, именно. Такой провал, на самом-то деле. Их котята стоили бы целое состояние, не будь они уже зарегистрированы. ЦКК никогда не допустит спаривания однопометников. В США это была бы сумма с пятью нулями, — она задумалась, что-то подсчитывая. — В Европе — с шестью.

Инцест. Миссис Барнс говорила об инцесте. Заставить Баки спариться с сестрой-близнецом, чтобы получить гуманоидных кошек с расцветкой снежного барса. Стив вдруг обнаружил, что скотч в его стакане пахнет не так уж противно.

Пришлось смущенно кашлянуть и встать — продолжать этот фарс не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мэм. К сожалению, мне пора возвращаться в Башню Старка. У меня важная встреча с, эм, директором. Из Генерального штаба. Моим начальником, — он закашлялся, прерывая неловкое бормотание. — Я поручу своему помощнику позвонить, чтобы договориться с вами о дальнейшем сотрудничестве.

— О боже, — миссис Барнс поднялась Стиву навстречу, — надеюсь, ваш помощник так же красив, как и вы.

— Она очень приятная женщина, — заверил Стив, хотя собирался попросить рядовую Лорейн внести в черный список номер этой жуткой женщины. — Я сам найду выход.

Уже сняв свою шляпу и шарф с огромных медных крючков в прихожей, Стив заметил Винни. Та стояла в конце коридора, сжав руки под подбородком — будто ждала, что ее позовут помочь, и теперь не знала, что делать, раз гость сам позаботился о себе.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Винни.

Мама Баки от страха прижала уши и через мгновение скрылась за углом.

Стив очнулся только несколько кварталов спустя, когда впереди показался Проспект-парк. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы сообразить, куда идти дальше. Сердце норовило вырваться из груди, в ушах стучала кровь. В последний раз он так себя чувствовал на Сахалине под обстрелом.

Эта женщина. Этот дом. Винни.

Когда Стив узнал, что хранители Баки живы и здоровы, он еще удивлялся, почему тот не вернулся к ним, решив остаться на улице. Теперь он понимал, почему. Теперь он вообще куда больше знал о жизни Баки и кошек в целом. Неко Юки-тян. Бекка. Продана фирме звукозаписи в Японию, когда ей было шесть лет. И видит Бог, это лучшее, на что кошка могла надеяться.

Обратно он поехал на метро. Час пик был в самом разгаре, но среди пассажиров громыхающего поезда Стиву стало лучше. Здесь его никто не знал. Вокруг толпились сотни людей, которым было на него плевать. Кошки и их хранители, бездомные, студенты, семьи. Будто кто-то собрал всех людей, которых он сегодня видел в парке, и запихал в один вагон.

Эта женщина. Этот дом.

Стив закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Ох, Баки…  
_______________________________

С тех пор, как Роджерс ушел по своим делам, Баки не находил себе места. Тони предстояло торчать в лаборатории до позднего вечера, в тренажерный зал идти смысла не было — там сейчас не протолкнуться.

К счастью, ему оставили карманные деньги, на которые Баки смог купить себе несколько видов смузи и по очереди продегустировать их. В Башне Старка располагалось три художественных галереи, два зимних сада (один с тропическими растениями, другой с местными), несколько корпоративных ресторанов, предназначенных для сотрудников десятков офисов и департаментов компании. Но в какой-то момент даже великолепная Башня показалась Баки тесной и душной и он выбрался на Парк-авеню, с наслаждением вдохнув свежий холодный воздух.

Роджерс как-то говорил, что некоторые из его фотографий стали популярными в соцсетях и набрали сотни тысяч просмотров. Однако, по мнению Баки, эта слава была заслугой Роджерса, а вовсе не его собственной. Если б не Роджерс, он бы и не согласился участвовать в проекте. Но теперь ничего не поделаешь — кто-то мог узнать его на улице, даже если спрятать металлическую руку. А когда модные фотосессии опубликуют в интернете, станет только хуже.

На самом деле, ему вовсе не хотелось спускаться до Метпекинг Дистрикт. Он просто следовал за своим носом — а тот тянул по знакомым улицам, по вонючим переулкам, мимо переполненных сточных канав. В итоге его вынесло прямо к огромному обшарпанному пакгаузу Карпова. Баки остановился на другой стороне улицы, подальше от тусклого уличного фонаря, и долго смотрел, как коты входят и выходят из массивных металлических ворот, которые служили главным входом в общежитие.

Он вообще не собирался сюда приходить. И тем более не собирался заходить внутрь, будто до сих пор жил там.

Тяжелая дверь открывалась по-прежнему с трудом. Но внутри оказалось еще ужаснее, чем помнилось. Полы почернели от грязи, от потертой мебели воняло мочой и рвотой, по углам тесного холла валялся всевозможный мусор.

Стоило ему войти, кошки сразу оживились. Замерцали тусклые глаза над впалыми щеками. Баки вдруг осознал, насколько он теперь отличается от этих жалких, изможденных существ. Сама его новая одежда стоила больше долларов, чем эти кошки увидят за всю свою короткую, беспросветную жизнь. А тут еще и красный ошейник — как вспышка полицейской сирены.

Несколько диких самцов вскинули уши, демонстрируя агрессию, но шагнули назад на всякий случай. Другие с интересом наблюдали из разбитых окон и пустых дверных проемов. С полдюжины кошек просто поднялись со своих гнилых матрасов и исчезли с глаз долой.

Увиденное сбило Баки с толку. Он помнил все это иначе. Неужели он был одной из этих жалких тварей каких-то пару месяцев назад? И какого хрена приперся сюда теперь? Что он пытается доказать?

— Баки.

Он обернулся на знакомый голос. Лео прыгал ему навстречу — на трех конечностях, как еще недавно прыгал сам Баки. Лео слишком часто ломали руку, и та срасталась черти как.

— Вот уж не думал, что мы снова встретимся, — он говорил спокойно, без вызова, но уши передавали другой вопрос.

То же самый вопрос задавал себе Баки: какого черта он тут забыл?

— Я не собирался возвращаться, — признался Баки. И спросил, хотя уже определил ответ по запаху: — Карпов здесь?

Лео не слишком обрадовался, хвост его раздраженно дергался за спиной.

— Конечно, — протянул он, обходя Баки по кругу. — Хотя не уверен, что у него найдется время на домашнего кота.

Баки оскалил зубы, и Лео подался назад. Лео — крупный кот, поменьше, чем Баки или Брок, но он мог быть опасен. Кроме того, у него, как у любого кота в общежитии, под одеждой пряталось полдесятка ножей. А у Баки ни одного, что взять с идиота?

Запах других кошек окутывал его. Кошки прятались за мебелью, наблюдали из соседних комнат, свешивались через перила внутренних балконов. Присматривались, оценивали его намерения, как это только что сделал Лео.

— Я никому не рассказал о делах Карпова, — сообщил Баки. — Поверь, в Пентагоне спрашивали очень настойчиво. Сдается мне, теперь его очередь объясняться — почему он бросил меня в ЦКК в последний раз.

Лео фыркнул от смеха.

— Мы тебе ничего за это не должны. Держать рот на замке полагается по умолчанию.

— Меня перевезли в Вашингтон, — прошипел Баки, нависая над Лео, прозрачно намекая, что готов к бою. — И засунули в Красную комнату. Это по умолчанию не предполагается.

Другие кошки удивленно зашептались, а Лео захихикал, сверкая сломанным клыком.

— Бедный маленький солдатик, — издевательски проскулил он. — Ничего-то он в жизни не понимает.

Тонкая деревянная дверь кабинета едва не слетела с петель — похоже, Карпов открыл ее с ноги.

— Лео, хватит, — просипел он. — А ну, брысь! Вы все!

Послышался топот многочисленных ног — с появлением хозяина бесплатное представление закончилось. Лео склонил перед Карповым голову и отступил на шаг. Баки почти сделал то же самое, но вовремя вспомнил о капитане Роджерсе и вызывающе вскинул подбородок. Карпов понимающе ухмыльнулся — будто ожидал этого.

Карпов был огромен даже для человека. Не высокий, просто очень большой. Бордовый костюм трещал по швам, пуговицы рвались из петель — будто шар для боулинга втиснули в детскую одежду. На лысину по-прежнему была туго натянута вязаная шапочка — так туго, что начала распускаться, нитки торчали во все стороны.

— Отлично, Баки. Ты только глянь на себя. Красавчик хоть куда. Горжусь!

Баки не поверил ни на секунду.

— Я хочу знать, почему ты меня бросил.

Карпов хрипло рассмеялся, смех быстро перешел в кашель, но только полный дурак мог принять это за слабость. Баки видел, как Карпов убивал людей голыми руками.

— Оо, бросил, — он снова то ли засмеялся, то ли просто закашлялся. — Ты был чуть ли не лучшим моим активом. Не просто грязный котенок из картонной коробке.

Ну да, точно, Баки уже и забыть успел. Карпов не называл его лучшим «дозорным» — это слово использовалось только для людей. Кошки, живущие в общежитии, считались активами, ресурсом, который то истощался, то пополнялся. Пополнялся он обычно возле центров образования и трудоустройства ЦКК. Именно там завербовали Баки, когда ему в очередной раз отказали в государственной помощи.

— Так почему меня отправили в Вашингтон? В лаборатории? Ты не пришел и не забрал меня!

Карпов задумчиво оглядел его с головы до ног. Пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Ты был моим лучшим активом. За лучшего актива дали лучшую цену. Тебя вдруг очень захотели люди из ЦКК. Кто я такой, чтобы им отказывать? Когда кто-нибудь приходит в мою команду, я сразу говорю: дело есть дело. Если ты хорош для дела, я вытащу тебя из приюта. Отказаться от такой суммы? Паршивое дело.

Кто-то заплатил Карпову? Чтобы тот не забирал его? Но почему?

— Кто предложил тебе деньги?

Карпов снова засмеялся-заперхал.

— Послушайте этого нахала! Решил, что он теперь не животное! С этой-то штукой на шее? Ха!

Лео угодливо захихикал. Что оставалось делать Баки? Только отступить.

Стало понятно, почему Карпов молчал, даже когда про Баки заговорили в телевизоре. Он запросто мог похоронить кампанию Роджерса, рассказав о том, чем Баки занимался те четыре года, которые прожил здесь. Этого русского можно было назвать в каком-то смысле честным человеком, но бизнес стоял для него на первом месте. Если бы это сулило выгоду, он нашел бы способ передать все секреты тем, кто заплатит за них.

Ноздри уловили знакомый запах страха, и Баки поднял голову. По виску Карпова стекала струйка пота, зрачки расширились. Похоже на коротком поводке его держали не только деньги. Он боялся кого-то — а Карпова было не так-то легко напугать.

Баки внимательно вслушался — не подбирается ли кто к нему, и только после этого развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Баки, — вдруг встрепенулся Лео, обращая на себя его внимание. — Только попробуй появиться здесь еще раз. Убью.

Что ж, он сам напросился. Баки развернулся в прыжке, приземляясь на четыре точки. Он добрался до Лео быстрее, чем тот дернулся за ножами. Они вместе рухнули на грязный пол — когти Баки крепко держали за горло. Лео попытался вывернуться, но безуспешно. Баки врезал ему по колену и заломил искалеченную руку так, что Лео заорал от боли.

— Хоть раз попадешься мне на дороге, — прорычал Баки, позволяя когтям надорвать тонкую кожу на горле, — я прикончу тебя быстрее, чем ты заметишь мое присутствие.

Лео рычал и ворочался под ним, но уши были прижаты к голове, глаза расширились от страха. Напоследок Баки рявкнул ему в лицо и только потом позволил удрать.

Обернувшись, он увидел Карпова — тот сжимал в руках пистолет.

— Кое-кто заплатил неплохие деньги, чтобы заполучить меня, — Баки с намеком указал на значок лицензии. — Думаешь, они не знают, куда я пошел?

Карпов улыбнулся и шагнул в сторону. У него не было ни ушей, ни хвоста, но послание читалось и так. Баки предлагалось самостоятельно добраться до входной двери и никогда сюда не возвращаться.

Вот и отлично. Он не собирался.  
__________________________

Поздним вечером, после ужина с гостеприимными хозяевами, после того как оба приняли душ и перекинулись парой слов, Баки забрался к Стиву под одеяло и пристроил голову ему на живот. Но урчания не было слышно, только хвост нервно стучал по кровати.

Какое-то время спустя Стив нарушил напряженное молчание.

— Бак, с тобой все хорошо?

— Нет, сэр, — честно признался тот и заерзал.

Стив поднял руки, давая ему свободу действий. Баки глубже заполз под одеяло и практически распластался на Стиве. Потом завертел головой, выпутывая уши. — Вы знаете, как я оказался в Трискелионе?

Стив нахмурился и всерьез задумался над вопросом. Как-то так получилось, что его руки теперь лежали на талии Баки. Большие пальцы рисовали круги на его бедрах.

— Нет, и это, честно говоря, раздражает. Понятия не имею, как мне удалось забраться так далеко, чтобы найти тебя. Какое-то нереальное совпадение.

— Нами кто-то управляет, — предположил Баки, и Стив согласно кивнул.

Так и есть. Он и сам догадался об этом некоторое время назад. Наташа привела в Трискелион Стива, но вот Баки оказался там без ее участия. ЩИТ определенно имел к этому отношение, но не только он. В общем, Стив понимал не намного больше своего кота. Увидеть картину целиком оказалось не так-то просто.

— Если кто-то управляет нами, то он управляет также всем Департаментом Джей-5. И хорошо, если не всем КНШ.

— Я думаю, все началось на Сахалине. Когда мы попали в ловушку террориста и застряли под землей. — Баки фыркнул и положил подбородок Стиву на грудь, глядя на него из-под темной челки. — Когда я убил кота РНС, и он на последнем вздохе потребовал от меня славить какую-то Гидру.

Стив сдвинул брови, вспоминая подробности того боя. В ноздри била вонь от минометов, испортившая чистый ночной воздух. Он стоял слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать последние слова того кота, и вообще больше волновался о том, насколько сильно Баки досталось от его когтей. Таких же, как у Черной Пантеры. Такие же сделали самому Баки.

— Что, если это не команда? — Стив размышлял вслух. — Вдруг «хайль Гидра» это предупреждение?

Баки задумался на секунду.

— В смысле, «славь Гидру, или…»?

Может, и так.

— Сколько вообще котов в России? Их боевые коты — поголовно все из американской программы обмена. Как в РНС заставили кошачьих охотиться на людей? Убивать американцев?

Скептическая улыбка Баки была заметна даже в темноте.

— Убедить котов убивать людей совсем не так сложно, как вам кажется.  
— Не говори так, когда я тебя обнимаю, — Стив покрепче ухватился за тонкую талию Баки. 

Тот выдохнул и опустил голову Стиву на грудь.

Странно было лежать так близко друг к другу, позволять своим пальцам очерчивать изгиб позвоночника Баки, гладить его твердые бедра — и совершенно не возбуждаться. Дружба с расширенными границами. Интим без секса.

На самом деле, сложновато жить, когда не можешь взглянуть на собеседника без того, чтобы возникло желание попробовать его кожу на вкус. Стив знал, что Баки тоже приходится нелегко. Иначе почему бы он по ночам сбегал в душ и возвращался, дрожа от холода. По непонятной причине сегодня все было иначе.

У Стива не выходил из головы образ красивой и грустной матери Баки. Он расскажет об этом, но не сейчас.

Стив поцеловал Баки в макушку, вдохнул запах влажных волос, потерся щекой о пушистое ухо.

— Я знаю, вокруг что-то происходит. Что-то важное. Что-то опасное.

Левое ухо Баки дернулось, когда его почесали за правым, и он крепче вжался в Стива. Даже сквозь пижаму он обжигал как печка. Хвост лежал на лодыжках Стива, а потом соскользнул на матрац. Баки наконец расслабился.

— Но иногда мне на все наплевать. Потому что ты рядом.

Самое близкое к «я люблю тебя», что он решился сказать Баки. По крайней мере, когда тот не спал.

Ответа не было довольно долго, и Стив успел уже задремать, когда Баки громко заурчал ему прямо в грудь.

«Мне тоже, — говорило это урчание, — мне тоже».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Воспоминание о Сахалине: Баки согревает раненого Стива. От [Coldcigarettes](http://coldcigarettes.tumblr.com/post/159536559556/resinonao3-commissioned-me-for-a-scene-from-her)  
> 


	18. Награда за участие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Как правило, Баки ездил в машине спокойно.

Но сейчас его уши беспокойно вздрагивали, реагируя на малейший свист воздуха; хвост, лежащий между сиденьем и дверью, буквально зудел. Пришлось вцепиться в ремень безопасности — просто чтобы куда-то деть руки, пока машина выруливала на Эль-стрит.

Штаб-квартира Секретной службы располагалась в неприметном сером здании. Роджерс всю дорогу молчал. По лицу было заметно, что ему не по себе, однако он молчал.

И все же Баки чувствовал, что ему чертовски не хотелось приезжать сюда.

Впрочем, после утренних откровений — Роджерс рассказал о том, как ездил в дом Барнсов — у Баки не осталось сил сопереживать кому бы то ни было. Это было тяжело слушать и еще сложнее представлять. Мама Баки в одной комнате с капитаном Роджерсом: забирает у него пальто и подает кофе. Фредди рассказывает о детстве Баки, его сестре и его пятнах. Роджерс клялся и божился, что мама Баки чувствует себя хорошо, выглядит здоровой и ухоженной, но Баки подозревал, что хорошего там мало. Он скорее радовался, что его не попросили пойти туда — будь он проклят, если еще раз увидит холодный взгляд и вдохнет запах безразличия собственной матери. И все же, узнав об этом постфактум, он почувствовал себя странно. Растерянным и глупым. Такой спутник Роджерсу совершенно не подходил. Будто до армии Баки жил в альтернативной вселенной, а потом Роджерс случайно наткнулся на нее по пути.

Пока они кружили по автостоянке в поисках места, Баки разглядывал здание. На самом деле, сейчас у него не было времени переживать о прошлом.

— Капитан, — обратился он, не поворачивая головы, будто ожидая, что Брок вот-вот мелькнет в одном из огромных стеклянных окон. — Думаю, мне придется задать ему много вопросов. Он может не ответить, зная, что за ним наблюдают люди.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать? — пальцы Роджерса стискивали руль, пока он выводил машину на уличную парковку.

Все утро он разговаривал с Баки очень мягко и ласково, видимо, переживая, как тот отреагирует на новости о матери. К счастью, это нетрудно было вытерпеть. А еще Роджерс пообещал, что теперь будет работать из дома. Может быть, это означало, что он снова начнет душить своей опекой, однако новость все равно порадовала.

— Ты просишь оставить тебя с ним наедине? — голос был тихим, но в нем отчетливо слышалось напряжение.

До сих пор Баки ни о чем не просил. Ладно, не считая новых ботинок в самый первый день. Хотя кто знает, на самом-то деле. Дни после спасения из питомника прошли как в тумане. По сути, он впервые сознательно просит о чем-то — и о чем, о разговоре с Броком?!

— Решать вам, сэр, — стоило уклониться от прямого ответа. — Просто… я подумал, что если он не будет видеть вас, то расскажет больше о Гидре и Уорде.

Роджерс смотрел на руль с такой ненавистью, будто тот был его кровным врагом.

— Блядь, — прошипел он себе под нос, — я не доверяю этому коту.

— Я могу справиться с ним, — хоть в этом Баки был уверен.

Машина дала задний ход, и Роджерс сосредоточился на том, чтобы поставить ее в точности параллельно линиям разметки. Хороший способ взять паузу, чтобы подумать.

Наконец двигатель был выключен, и Роджерс уронил руки на колени, глубоко дыша через нос.

— Так же, как ты справлялся с ним раньше?

Баки только фыркнул.

— У меня был гон, а не то я бы сам схватил его за задницу.

Предполагалось, что Роджерс оценит шутку, но тот отвернулся и мрачно уставился в окно.

— А сейчас как? Ничего такого не чувствуешь? — вопрос был задан стеклу, Роджерс избегал встречаться с Баки взглядом.

Баки обалдело посмотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить, к чему такой странный вопрос. Люди, конечно, слепые, когда речь заходит о запахах, но гон у кота очень сложно не заметить.

Роджерс был одет в свой мундир, только фуражка валялась где-то на заднем сидении. Вдруг захотелось отогнуть накрахмаленный воротник рубашки и лизнуть шею Роджерса. Чтобы его успокоить. Но для начала Баки просто потянулся к нему и выдохнул прямо в круглое человеческое ухо:

— Будь у меня гон, вы бы это заметили.

— Господи, — прошептал Роджерс и спешно вытер ухо о плечо, как будто Баки облизал его.

Хм, интересно. Людям вообще такое нравится?

Разумеется, как всегда, стоило подумать о капитане Роджерсе в таком смысле, и последствия не заставили себя ждать. Пришлось срочно отстраняться, отстегивать ремень и выходить из машины, пока тайное не стало явным. Заработать стояк, а потом отправиться на встречу с единственным котом, который доминировал над Баки — идея на миллион. Зато мысли о семье напрочь выветрились из головы.

Хотя снаружи здание казалось совершенно обычным — дешевые жалюзи, стеклянные двери — но стоило войти внутрь, как стало понятно: к безопасности тут относятся серьезно.

Они прошли мимо группы агентов в полном боевом снаряжении, каждого сопровождал кот-охотник в униформе, очень похожей на форму КСС. Всего четыре кота, уши торчали вверх точно по уставу, но стоило Баки подойти ближе, и к нему начали активно принюхиваться. Коты были намного меньше него, но на удивление нагло нахмурились, а потом и вовсе нарушили дисциплину, пренебрежительно махнув хвостами. Двое повернулись, провожая его холодными взглядами, потом внимательно посмотрели на капитана Роджерса.

Они поняли.

Они не станут об этом болтать, но явно догадались — или, по крайней мере, считают, что догадались об отношениях Баки с Роджерсом. Теперь они уверены, что Роджерс его не просто трахает, он использовал зависимое положение Баки, чтобы заставить его. Кот, которого так унизил человек, считается самым жалким существом на свете. И уже неважно, что Баки крупнее этих придурков, что он породистый, что он Зимний Солдат. Кот, которого трахает человек, домашний кот по определению.

Еще хуже: домашнее животное.

Пока Роджерс общался на стойке регистрации, Баки пристально уставился на котов, давая понять этим уродам, что они, блядь, лезут не в свое дело. Котам, похоже, было похрен.

Агент, который их регистрировал, выглядел слишком молодо. Серый костюм на его огромном теле сидел как-то неуклюже, а еще он все время прикрывал глаза, отчего казалось, что он засыпает. Он велел обоим пройти через рамку, проигнорировав предупреждение о металлической руке — конечно же, рамка истерически запищала.

Охранник недовольно заворчал, донося до окружающих, что терпеть не может пользоваться портативным металлоискателем. Баки вытянул металлическую руку в сторону.

Коты-охотники продолжали пялиться на него. Один обнаглел настолько, что усмехнулся и просигнализировал ушами: «Что, дружок, поимели тебя с утра пораньше?» Баки тут же бросил ему вызов, оскалив зубы, пока охранник недоуменно разглядывал свой прибор.

— А снять это никак нельзя? — поинтересовался он у Роджерса, которому, к счастью, пока было не до кошачьих дел.

Можно было бы вежливо объяснить, насколько сложен процесс снятия протеза, но вместо этого Роджерс рявкнул:

— А собственную руку ты снять можешь?!

Очевидно, ему не понравился тон разговора.

— Прошу прощения, сэр! — охранник вытянулся в струнку и в последний момент едва удержался от салюта. Похоже, служил в морской пехоте. Не исключено, что разжалован. — Агент Ситвелл будет ждать вас наверху.

— Благодарю, агент Альтман.

Бедный, несчастный придурок. Ему бы очень подошла роль так называемого «невинного наблюдателя». В «Кошачьем-1-1» всегда показывали случайного прохожего, который в ужасе смотрит, как совершается преступление, и ничем не может помешать.

Баки заговорил только после того, как за ними закрылись двери лифта. На груди уже висел гостевой бейджик.

— Сорвали злость по поводу Брока на несчастном дежурном? — поинтересовался он, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Ага, — Роджерс кивнул, и больше они об этом не говорили.

Лифт ехал долго. Роджерс ненавязчиво шагнул к Баки, так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались. Он всегда так делал, когда волновался о чем-то или просто слишком уставал, чтобы спокойно перенести стресс. Прикосновение едва ощущалось, но Баки знал, что на самом деле он держит тяжелый груз, помогая Роджерсу. На самом деле, помогая им обоим — Баки тоже не особо нравились лифты.

Когда лифт добрался до седьмого этажа, Роджерс вдруг заявил:

— Я постараюсь убедить Ситвелла выйти из комнаты вместе со мной. А ты давай побыстрее.

Уши Баки дернулись, но он ничего не ответил. Почему-то из всех людей и котов на свете ему предстояло высказать свои страхи по поводу Роджерса, президента, проекта «Озарение» именно мудиле Броку. Времени на долгие разговоры не будет, но если показать отчаяние или слабость, Брок сразу набросится на него.

План пошел под откос с самого начала: двери лифта открылись, и Брок обнаружился прямо за ними, будто специально караулил в коридоре.

— От агента Ситвелла, сэр, — невозмутимо доложил он. Лицо его казалось равнодушным, но едва Баки посмотрел в золотистые глаза, шерсть на ушах встала дыбом. — Полагают, он ждет вас.

Брок скрестил на груди мускулистые руки, демонстрируя полное спокойствие. Но ноздри его расширились, улавливая запахи, полосатый хвост описал широкую дугу.

— Брок. Рад видеть тебя снова.

Баки это впечатлило. Спокойно поздоровавшись, Роджерс вышел из лифта и направился по направлению к приемной с равнодушным видом, будто встречал их не Брок, а совершенно посторонний, едва знакомый кот.

Брок чуть прижал уши и отошел с его пути, а потом повернулся к Баки.

Ноги почему-то налились свинцом, переступить порог лифта оказалось нереально тяжело. Но Баки заставил себя — не хватало еще показать уязвимость другому крупному охотнику.  
Когда Баки прошел мимо, лицо Брока вытянулось, и он с любопытством посмотрел вслед Роджерсу. Тоже, видать, учуял.

Блядь.

Человек в безупречном угольно-черном костюме повернулся к ним от стойки регистрации, широко раскидывая руки — прямо-таки король, приветствующий в своем королевстве новых подданных.

— Капитан Роджерс! Извините за этот бардак со службой безопасности, — он фамильярно подмигнул. Слишком низкий даже для человека, он больше походил на политика, чем на военного. — Я сообщил охране о визите Зимнего Солдата, не знаю, о чем этот Альтман вообще думал.

На лысой голове выступил пот — человек бессовестно врал. Потом он поправил круглые очки и затряс руку Роджерса в преувеличенно дружеском рукопожатии.

— Ах, — он мельком глянул на Баки, высокомерно посмеиваясь. — Это, должно быть, знаменитый Зимний Солдат нашего президента.

Ну ты, блядь, гений просто.

— Агент Ситвелл, — Роджерс кивнул ему. — Приятно познакомиться с вами лично. Спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной. Мы сейчас работаем над статьями о прошлых операциях Зимнего Солдата. Поскольку некоторые из них до сих пор засекречены, я хотел бы поговорить с вашим охотником.

Баки держался к Броку спиной, демонстративно не обращая на него внимания.

— Вы хотите поговорить с Броком? — в тоне Ситвелла слышалось откровенное презрение. При этом он улыбался одной стороной рта, что только укрепляло подозрение — его готовили к политической карьере. Баки он раздражал. — Желаете пообщаться с котом?

— Что-то не так, агент?

Ситвелл не сводил глаз с Роджерса, очевидно решая для себя, стоит ли удовлетворять такую странную прихоть.

— Да нет, нисколько, — наконец решил он. — Просто удивился, что в Комитете начальников штабов интересуются показаниями этих тупых животных. Вот уж не думал, что вам настолько не хватает информации.

Вены на шее Роджерса вздулись — так поднимается молот прежде, чем ударить о наковальню, но на губах все еще играла вежливая улыбка. Агенту Ситвеллу в голову не приходило приглядываться, он завел с Роджерсом светскую беседу — как и все, с кем тому приходилось встречаться. Ужасная погода нынче в Вашингтоне. Вывод войск из России. Генерал Роджерс. Частный сектор совершенно невозможно контролировать, взять хотя бы Старк Индастриз.

Баки особенно не вслушивался, все возможные ответы Роджерса он давно уже выучил наизусть. Присутствие Брока ощущалось слишком болезненно.

Брок смотрелся неплохо. Набрал несколько фунтов веса, заработал пару новых шрамов, но в целом выглядел точно так же, как в воспоминаниях Баки. Сильный, уверенный в себе; острый взгляд, шерсть блестит в свете ламп. Волосы он до сих пор стриг неприлично коротко, похоже, еще короче, чем на Сахалине, теперь стали видны шрамы на загривке.

Но хуже всего то, что пах он тоже совсем как раньше. Резким запахом меди, а еще — свежескошенной травой и немного — поджаренными тостами. Очень по-мужски. Запах доминанта. Отталкивающий и манящий одновременно. Инстинкт советовал Баки держаться подальше, по той же причине, по которой его обходили по большой дуге более мелкие коты.

Раньше обходили, во всяком случае.

Коты первыми вошли в зал для собраний, который находился в глубине здания. Баки по привычке принюхался и осмотрелся по сторонам. Стол — небольшой, на четверых, над ним на стене висит монитор, в режиме ожидания показывающий фотографию Капитолийского холма. Окон нет, только узкая полоска стекла в двери.

— Погодите-ка, — Роджерс внимательно посмотрел на планшет, висящий в коридоре у самого входа. Ситвелл только что нажал несколько кнопок. — Прошу прощения, эта система безопасности собраний синхронизируется с протоколом WS-45?

— WS-45? — равнодушно переспросил Ситвелл. — Никогда о нем не слышал, но уверен, что да.

Роджерс глубоко вздохнул, будто возня с протоколами уже сидела у него в печенках.

— Нет, так не пойдет. К сожалению. Могу ли я поговорить с вашим администратором по вопросам безопасности? Это займет всего пару минут. Я не могу раскрывать информацию, касающуюся проекта Зимний Солдат, не будучи уверенным, что безопасность мобильного интерфейса соответствует новым протоколам.

Ситвелл вытаращился на Роджерса — он уже успел отодвинуть себе стул — рот аж приоткрылся от удивления. На этот раз он даже не удосужился сделать вид, что поверил, но позволил себе только скрипнуть зубами.

— Да, разумеется.

— Баки. Побудь-ка здесь, — бросил Роджерс через плечо. Баки только и оставалось, что выпятить грудь и вскинуть подбородок, подтверждая, что приказ услышан. — Нет смысла таскать котов туда-сюда, — добавил Роджерс, пожимая плечами.

— О, конечно, — Ситвелл на мгновение задумался, потом удивленно покачал головой. — Брок. Ты тоже останешься. Мы уйдем на десять минут, чтобы капитан мог проверить наши протоколы безопасности.

— Так точно, сэр, — Брок резко, но послушно кивнул.

Итак, не успел Баки толком разобраться, что к чему, как они остались одни — друг напротив друга, к счастью, разделенные столом для переговоров.

Комнату наполнил удушающий аромат самца — в таком маленьком пространстве от него было просто некуда деться. Достаточно было вдохнуть, и на Баки лавиной обрушились воспоминания: в основном о лихорадочном отчаянии, вызванном внезапно накрывшей его похотью. Хуже того, тело отлично помнило бесконечное облегчение, когда эта похоть на время отступала. Надо ж было так облажаться: черт его дернул заменить мысли о семейных неурядицах мыслями о Броке!

Так в первые же секунды он оказался сбит с толку. Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Баки изо всех сил попытался сосредоточиться, отбросить воспоминания и ощущения.

— У нас мало времени, — выпалил он, даже не успев собраться с мыслями. Смотреть на Брока он избегал, пришлось уставиться на дверь, за которой исчезли Роджерс и Ситвелл. — Эта комната прослушивается?

— Боже, ты меня все еще бесишь, — рассмеялся Брок, игнорируя вопрос. — Но задница до сих пор выше всяких похвал.

Хамский ответ поразил Баки — будто ему на голову вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он опрокинул стул под стол, убирая препятствие между ними, и зарычал Броку в лицо:

— Не еби мне мозги, Брок! Комната прослушивается или нет?!

Ухмылка Брока не дрогнула, но заговорил он сквозь зубы:

— Будь это так, думаешь, я бы честно ответил?

А, блин. Точно.

Баки шагнул назад, щелкая хвостом, чтобы сбросить лишнюю энергию. Стоило отдышаться. Он и так все утро на взводе, насмешки Брока только подлили масла в огонь.

— Ладно. Что я должен знать о капитане Роджерсе?

Настала очередь Брока удивляться. Он поднял бровь, стало заметно, что левое веко повреждено. Шрам полностью сросся, но не так уж давно.

— Я думал, ты и так знаешь о нем больше, чем надо, — он отвернулся, презрительно фыркая. — Судя по запаху так точно.

— Блядь, — прошипел Баки. Сам он не мог определить, насколько пропитался запахом человека, потому что вдыхал его постоянно. — Это насто… блядь.

Брока его ругань только развеселила.

— Я так и понял, — мудак откровенно ржал.

Брок развернул к себе один из стульев и уселся на него, нагло закинув ноги на соседний. Он был одет в стандартную форму котов Секретной службы: черная обтягивающая футболка, тактические штаны и поясной ремень с ножами. Широкую грудь пересекала знакомая сбруя, хотя мачете в ножнах не было. В гражданском офисе все это смотрелось не к месту. С другой стороны — а как еще выглядеть коту-охотнику? По той же самой причине Брок не обязан был носить намордник в общественных местах.

— Если тебе нужен совет в этом деле, я прямо не знаю, что сказать…

— Ебаный в рот, да нет же.

Баки спихнул ноги Брока со стула и уселся прямо на стол. Достаточно близко, чтобы они могли разговаривать, но при этом он смотрел на Брока сверху вниз. Тот только усмехнулся, совершенно не беспокоясь, что оказался ниже собеседника.

— Я должен знать, заразился ли Роджерс от Арнима Золы. Как Уорд. Как президент.

Усмешку Брока как тряпкой стерло. Он тут же напрягся, ярко-рыжий хвост свернулся почти в кольцо, уши встали торчком.

— Президент Пирс не похож на Арнима Золу.

Баки презрительно хмыкнул.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты не мог не учуять. Совершенно одинаковый запах. Я чувствовал его даже после того, как Пирс вышел из комнаты. В Пентагоне везде…

Брок вскочил так быстро, что его стул отлетел к стене. Баки даже не дернулся, когда Брок хлопнул ладонями по столу по обеим сторонам от него и прошипел прямо в лицо:

— Не смей повторять это, — прорычал он, скаля зубы. — Не в моем присутствии.

Баки внимательно оглядел его, не понимая, как можно говорить такую чушь и при этом не врать. Зола и Пирс пахли одинаково. Он мог в этом поклясться. Но Брок не умел обманывать: язык его тела — от сузившихся зрачков до кончика хвоста — однозначно утверждал, что он свято верит в то, что говорит.

— И это я, значит, вылизываю чью-то задницу, — Баки развернул уши, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Доминировать сейчас все равно не получится. — Откуда такая запредельная уверенность?

— А просто так, — Брок оттолкнулся от стола. Казалось, он сам расстроился, что других аргументов нет. — Слушай, я понимаю, что ты угодил в питомник, я этого точно не хотел, но СТРАЙК поступил с нами не лучше. Переучиваться было поздно. Если бы Пирс не помог мне получить лицензию безопасника до того, как всю Америку заполонили эти дикие ветераны из России, не знаю, чем бы все кончилось.

— Кастрация — лучший выход, — хмыкнул Баки. Печальная история Брока его не особенно впечатлила.

— А ты сразу побежал, да? — плюнул Брок в ответ.

Спорить было не о чем. Стоило только представить, как близко Баки подошел, яйца начинали болезненно ныть. Котов мужского пола частные хранители кастрируют в возрасте шести лет. Проходить такую процедуру во взрослом возрасте тяжело и очень больно. Особенно если у тебя нет ни денег, ни дома, чтобы отлежаться. Брок достаточно крупный, чтобы подмять под себя все общежитие, но толку с того? Такого здорового и агрессивного кота мало кто рискнет принять. Баки, вон, привели к Карпову свято уверенные, что однорукий инвалид проблем не создаст. К слову, их ждал большой сюрприз.

Баки слегка расслабился и задумался над словами Брока. Верилось в них почему-то с трудом. Он точно знал, чем пахло в кабинете Роджерса. И отчетливо помнил проклятую дыру. Эту вонь невозможно спутать ни с чем.

— Ничего не понимаю. Я был совершенно уверен…

— Дело только в этом? Ради этого ты пришел в Секретную службу?

Брок скрестил руки на широкой груди. Волосы на его руках были настолько густыми, что можно было разглядеть полосы. Странно, что с таким заметным тигровым окрасом он оказался в армии. Этот яркий рыжий цвет ни один заводчик бы не упустил, сразу видно, что кот породистый, даже если полосы проявились не сразу, как пятна у Баки.

Брок подпел стенку плечом и нахмурился.

— Что, паранойя замучила? Запах Золы чудится от каждого столба? Переживаешь, как бы твой человек не узнал, что случилось с Уордом?

— Нет. Это просто… — на самом деле — да. Иначе как паранойей это и не назовешь. Доктор Симмонс упоминала, что побочные симптомы тревожного расстройства. — Просто хочется услышать еще одно мнение. Тогда, в дыре, Зола достал Роджерса. Дотянулся до него прямо из лифта этой пакостью…

— Щупальцем. Ага. Я в курсе, — Брок хмыкнул, недовольно поводя ушами, словно напоминая «я был там, помнишь?» — Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, котенок. Президент не имеет никакого отношения к Золе. От твоего капитана тоже никакой дрянью не пахнет. Но, гм, — он насмешливо фыркнул, — вот уж кто-кто, а ты бы точно заметил это первым.

— Блядь.

Может, Брок и прав. Может, Баки просто накрыл приступ паники из-за намордника и общего стресса. Если Брок и Роджерс, не сговариваясь, в один голос утверждают, что президент Соединенных Штатов — не Зола, значит, врут инстинкты Баки. От напряжения заболела голова. Он так устал искать угрозу повсюду, устал искать то, чего на самом деле нет.

Роджерс вел себя так, словно Баки был бесценным сокровищем. Нашел его семью, добился встречи с Броком — только потому, что Баки попросил его. Другие коты видели в Роджерсе чудовище, которое подчинило себе Баки. Но ведь Роджерс никогда не пытался воспользоваться своим положением хранителя.

Это звучало до боли несправедливо.

Порой Баки казалось, что его жизнь идет где-то там, за стеклом. А ему только и остается — наблюдать. Незадачливый статист в телевизионном сериале, обреченный совершать одни и те же ошибки. Может быть, пора наконец выбросить это из головы.

— Мне на днях отказались дать лицензию безопасника, — Баки решил сменить тему и улыбнулся Броку. — Эти дятлы до сих пор считают меня инвалидом.

Он приподнял свой металлический локоть и с ухмылкой помахал рукой.

Брок фыркнул, его хвост плавно опустился.

— Не могу сказать, что сочувствую. Перед тем, как выдать лицензию, они бы засунули тебя в карантин на две недели, а потом воткнули в задницу шприц с самой здоровенной иглой, которую ты когда-либо видел. После этого несколько дней чувствуешь себя идиотом.

Баки насторожился.

— Что еще за шприц?

Они дружно замерли, услышав разговор людей в коридоре. Роджерс и Ситвелл о чем-то спорили, но внутрь заходить не торопились.

Брок растянул губы в похотливой улыбке.

— Ну что, — почти промурлыкал он, — хочешь, чтобы я избавил тебя от этого запаха?

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься? — прошипел Баки в ответ.

Люди вряд ли услышат их с такого расстояния, особенно с учетом закрытой двери, но орать все равно не стоило.

— Да подумал тут — почему бы не сделать одолжение старому боевому товарищу? — Брок пожал плечами, как бы подчеркивая, что ему без разницы. — Иначе другие коты порвут тебя в клочья, рано или поздно. И Роджерс тут не поможет.

— Тьфу на тебя, — Баки с отвращением высунул язык.

Он ненавидел Брока всей душой, но тот был прав. Коты в Пентагоне учуяли, что у Баки близкие физические отношения с Роджерсом, неважно, правда это или нет, и это может погубить его. Баки нельзя было спать в постели человека. Сильные феромоны Брока нейтрализуют более слабый запах, а поспать можно и в кресле. Хреново, что придется оставлять Роджерса в одиночестве по ночам, но может, он снова начнет спать на диване.

Баки склонил голову набок, подставляя шею.

— Давай, живее.

Брок тут же обрушился сверху, длинно лизнул Баки в шею и прижал его к себе.

— Ммм, — пробормотал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия, — котенок, а ты все такой же вкусный.

— На хуй иди, — прошептал Баки.

Брок заставил его раздвинуть колени и теперь прижимался всем телом. Баки поежился, когда с него слизнули запах человека. Нос не улавливал разницы, просто чего-то не хватало. Благодаря этому запаху его отношения с Роджерсом казались реальными, даром, что никаких отношений между ними не было.

Зато его так долго и старательно чесали за ухом.

— Ладно, хватит уже, — Баки отпихнул Брока от себя, но тот не поддался, крепко вцепившись в спину Баки и вонзая зубы ему в шею.

Баки зашипел и оттолкнулся еще раз, заодно пытаясь слезть со стола.

«Люди спрашивают разрешения, — утверждал Роджерс. — Каждый раз».

Брок не пытался его трахнуть, только вызвать у него возбуждение — а потом доказать свое превосходство, как тогда, на Сахалине. Какого черта Баки все время поддавался на его уловки? Нельзя было слушать этого ублюдка.

Ну пахнет от него Роджерсом, и что с того? Ну придется поставить на место каких-то наглых самцов, тоже, блин, проблема. Люди никогда не узнают, а посторонние коты могут пойти и убиться об стену. Баки не станет слабее их только потому, что хочет быть рядом с человеком, который заботится о нем. Не то, чтоб Роджерс мог трахнуть его без согласия.

— Блядь, да убери ты руки!

Позвоночник как молнией пронзило — Брок дернул его за хвост. Смесь боли и удовольствия заставила Баки вскрикнуть. В следующий момент он вихрем слетел со стола, швыряя Брока в ближайшую стену.

— Баки, стой! — крикнул Роджерс.

Брок и Баки немедленно отскочили друг от друга, но прятаться было поздно. В гипсокартоне осталась вмятина от локтя Брока. Коготь Баки пропорол деревянную столешницу. Ножки двух стульев стучали по полу — их шатало вперед-назад.

Им так хотелось друг друга прикончить, что люди вошли незамеченными. Баки завел руку за спину, спешно втягивая когти и молясь, чтобы Ситвелл их не заметил.

— Брок, что за ерунда?! Вот же безмозглые твари… — агент Ситвелл шагнул в сторону, указывая рукой в коридор: — А ну, пшел отсюда! Вон! Брысь, кому сказал!

Брок тут же последовал приказу. Хвост путался у него под ногами, уши прижались к голове. Уходя из комнаты, он не оглянулся на Баки, но когда проходил мимо Роджерса — повел носом в его сторону.

«Нет, — говорил язык его тела, — точно не один из этих».

Потом он исчез за углом, а Ситвелл любовно разгладил свой пиджак, хотя его одежде случившееся никак не повредило.

— Капитан Роджерс, я полагал, ваш Зимний Солдат достаточно обучен, — возмутился он, поворачиваясь к Роджерсу. — Похоже, я жестоко ошибся.

— Как раз хотел сказать вам то же самое, — огрызнулся тот. — За все время существования проекта «Зимний Солдат» Баки ни разу не ввязался в драку — и вдруг такое? Ваш охотник явно не в себе.

Роджерс бессовестно соврал — не мог он забыть, как Баки врезал Тони Старку. Но следовало отыграть спектакль до конца, поэтому Баки принял самый невинный и покорный вид.

Ситвелл багровел на глазах, он не собирался так просто сдаваться. Какое-то время они жарко спорили, потом Роджерс объявил, что они уходят — и Ситвелл, похоже, безмерно радовался этому событию.

Визит официально завершился, охрана вежливо проводила их на выход.

Когда Баки проходил мимо тех самых котов-охотников, один из них удивленно распахнул глаза — очевидно, узнав запах Брока. Что ж, хорошо это или плохо, но задача решилась сама собой.

По дороге домой Роджерс сжимал руль так сильно, будто пытался его задушить. И даже припарковав машину в подземном гараже, он продолжал сидеть, вцепившись в рулевое колесо, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

— Ты получил то, что хотел?

— Да.

Баки сглотнул — Роджерс наконец сумел разжать руки, но на рулевой оплетке остались глубокие отпечатки от его пальцев.

— Прекрасно, потому что больше ноги твоей там не будет.

Выглядел он разочарованным и злым. Он не разговаривал таким тоном с тех пор как… ага, с тех пор как разогнал Брока и Баки, застав их вместе, еще на Сахалине.

— Я понял, сэр, — Баки кивнул для надежности.

Роджерса слегка отпустило, но все равно он выглядел слегка безумным — будто хотел разорвать что-нибудь голыми руками. Прижавшись спиной к водительскому креслу, он уставился в обитый кожей потолок машины.

— Мне нужно вернуться на работу, — тон его голоса был ровный и холодный. Похоже, работа по удаленке откладывалась. — Ты помнишь, что нужно будет рассказать National Defense, верно?

— Да, сэр.

Всю нужную информацию до него уже донесли, хотя на кой черт его тащат на это интервью — Баки так и не понял. Роджерс, видимо, считал, что они спросят, как КСС будут получать протезы от Старка. Баки же был уверен, что редактору только дай повод — он первым делом поинтересуется, будет ли администрация Пирса давать деньги на протезирование КСС в будущем. Впрочем, сейчас не было смысла спорить.

— Итак, поговорим в тринадцать тридцать, — сказал Роджерс, пока Баки выходил из машины. — Держись подальше от неприятностей.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Баки крутил в голове дурацкий совет так и эдак. Люди не упускали случая сказать ему эту фразу. Им казалось, что он не в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами сам, что он нарушает какой-то закон самим фактом своего существования. Будто он преступник по самой своей природе или просто идиот, как тот придурок Спанки из сериала «Кошачий-1-1». Между прочим, капитан Роджерс раньше никогда так не говорил, и выслушивать подобное от него Баки очень не понравилось.

Он толком не понял, что Роджерса так расстроило. Вроде бы он ясно сказал, что Баки может пообщаться с Броком, если это необходимо.

Теперь стало ясно, что Роджерс злился именно на Баки, когда накинулся на агента Ситвелла и разнес этого мелкого напыщенного говнюка в пух и прах. Неудивительно, что потом он угрюмо молчал до самого дома. Баки сразу не понял, в чем дело, и в итоге упустил возможность извиниться. Хотя за что извиняться? Чего Роджерс хотел? Чтоб они с Броком вежливо пожали друг другу руки? Или чтоб Баки сдался и позволил Броку доминировать над ним снова?

Баки отпер входную дверь, сделал круг по квартире, а потом решил обойти здание. Правда, без особого энтузиазма, даже на крышу не стал подниматься. Все равно люди не ходили туда с тех пор, как в Вашингтоне пошел дождь со снегом. Кстати, последний человек, который посоветовал ему «держаться подальше от неприятностей» — тот гандон из бассейна, которого Баки встретил, когда только поселился в доме Роджерса.

Останься Баки в квартире — только наматывал бы по ней круги, страдая ерундой, поэтому он вышел в закрытый дворик, смахнул снег с одной из скамеек, свернулся на ней калачиком и достал телефон. Нынешний холод пробирал даже его, хорошо, хватило ума прихватить по дороге куртку. С другой стороны — здорово, что люди оказались запертыми в своих квартирах.

Баки обернулся хвостом и открыл АйТюнс. В динамиках раздался искусственно завышенный голос Неко Юки-тян, поющий о всякой ерунде — шоколад, учеба в старшей школе.

Интересно, когда капитан Роджерс узнал, что Неко Юки-тян сестра Баки, слушал ли он ее песни, чтобы сравнить голоса? Голос, правда, был совершенно не похож на тот, который помнил Баки, но ему и того хватало.

Тексты этих песен всегда были очень позитивными, а музыка — бодрой. Но слушая их, Баки всегда чувствовал себя немного растерянным и грустным. Хотя сейчас это было скорее на руку — помогало отвлечься от мысли, что Роджерс злится на него. Нет, «злится» — не то слово, печально подумал Баки, когда Неко Юки-тян запела о сладких поцелуях.

Капитан Роджерс просто в бешенстве.  
________________________________

Стив был просто в бешенстве. Хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Неважно, Баки, Брока или себя самого. Вломить с ноги Броку по яйцам. Конечно, потом придется объясняться с агентом Ситвеллом, но кто знает? Можно и Ситвеллу по яйцам вломить. А что такого? Вздрючить всю Секретную службу. Эти недоумки вечно трахают мозг КНШ насчет протоколов безопасности — буквально каждый раз, когда туда приезжает президент, а в их собственном здании творится черт знает что. Половина оборудования давно и прочно устарела. Стиву еще пришлось притворяться, что его это пиздец как волнует, потому что Баки приспичило остаться с Броком наедине.

— Блядь, — проворчал Стив. Просто так.

Впрочем, ему всегда хотелось материться, стоило только взглянуть на папку Входящие. Сто тридцать семь непрочитанных писем, семнадцать из которых помечены как «срочные». Еще этот мудила, редактор National Defense, прислал десяток лишних вопросов, все как один на тему «что будет дальше» с президентской программой помощи КСС.

— Блядь, — Стив вздохнул, уже скорее расстроенный, чем злой.

Он успел немного остыть и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым за чрезмерную реакцию. Даже не попрощался с Баки, просто удрал, будто мог сбежать от собственной ревности.

Проинспектировав охранные протоколы Секретной службы, Стив вернулся в зал заседаний. Он подошел к узкому окну в двери — и тут же развернулся, загораживая его плечами, чтобы Ситвелл не заглянул внутрь. Баки сидел на столе, Брок стоял между его раздвинутых коленей, вылизывая открытую шею.

Лицо Стива вспыхнуло, стоило вспомнить, как бедра Брока вжимались в бедра Баки. На долю секунды Стиву показалось, что сбылся его самый страшный кошмар. А потом Баки бросился в атаку, и Стив уже не помнил, распахнул он дверь до или после того, как коты слетели со стола.

Теперь Стив и сам не знал, почему так бесится. Потому что Баки подрался? Потому что позволил Броку трогать его? Пора уже было преодолеть себя и простить Баки. Ну или, для начала, хотя бы понять, что там вообще творилось до того, как он вломился и положил этому конец.

Не стоило вызверяться на Баки, а потом бросать его в одиночестве. Не стоило уходить, не разобравшись. И в Пентагон Стив притащился совершенно зря. Мысли вразброд, сосредоточиться в таком состоянии на работе невозможно было в принципе. Нужно вернуться и поговорить с Баки. Они же взрослые.

Просто сейчас ему было очень паршиво.

Стив отправил рядовой Лорейн несколько коротких сообщений насчет ближайших планов, и решил, что пора уходить. По пути домой можно заказать суши. Потом извиниться перед Баки. Если повезет, Баки снова заберется к Стиву на колени и объяснит все так, чтобы Стив мог понять.

Но стоило взяться за крышку ноутбука, чтобы закрыть его, как всплыло уведомление о новом письме. С неизвестного адреса приглашали: «Хочешь пообедать со мной? Заодно поболтаем о той винтажной посылке, которую тебе прислали в Нью-Йорке».

— Пиздец, как вовремя!  
_________________________

Снова пошел мокрый снег. Он лип к хвосту, из-за чего шерсть быстро обросла ледяными колючками.

Квартира Роджерса находилась в огромном жилом комплексе, центральный двор которого был размером с небольшой парк. Тут росли деревья, а дорожки соединяли подземные гаражи с бесчисленными магазинами на нижних этажах зданий. Тут играли дети. Люди выгуливали собак. Если бы не отвратительная погода, Баки не удалось бы оставаться в одиночестве так долго.

Он глубоко вздохнул и выключил телефон. Песни Неко Юки-тян в плэй-листе все равно уже начали повторяться.

Обидно, у него даже кредитной карты нет. А то можно было бы заказать что-нибудь в Интернете. Хотя наличные Роджерс ему дал. Может ли кот иметь кредитную карту? У Тони вот наверняка есть. Баки написал ему, пока неторопливо возвращался в квартиру. Вместо того, чтобы нормально ответить, Тони поинтересовался, зачем ему карта.

А потом еще прислал цепочку смайликов «кошачья морда-стрелочка-дом» со знаком вопроса — мол, не для этого ли? Баки раздраженно фыркнул и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Все-то любопытному засранцу знать надо.

Мог ли Роджерс разозлиться на то, что Баки швырнул Брока об стену? Но когда Брок ухватил его за хвост, именно голос Роджерса в голове напомнил о важности «согласия».

Честно говоря, им всем здорово повезло, что Баки не разорвал этому уроду горло. Он был вполне способен на это еще до того, как обнаружил в своей руке металлические когти.

Баки сделал протеиновый коктейль и закрылся в своей комнате. Осталось только свернуться калачиком на кровати и ждать звонка от очередного назойливого журналиста.

Одиночество застряло в кишках, как забытый хирургом скальпель.  
__________________________________

— Похоже, твой кот любит задавать интересные вопросы, — выдохнула Наташа прямо Стиву в ухо.

— Бля! — Стив подпрыгнул на стуле и заозирался по сторонам.

Никто и внимания не обратил на его странное поведение, а Наташа тем временем уселась на стул и закинула ноги в сапогах на соседний.

Стив на мгновение завис, глядя на ее довольную улыбку — по дороге она успела стащить палочку картошки фри из его тарелки, потом очнулся и стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Где, блин, тебя носило?! Мне так много надо тебе рассказать…

— Уймись, Роджерс, — предупредила Наташа, даже не подумав испугаться. — Твой роскошный мундир слишком бросается в глаза. У людей есть привычка заглядываться на таких ребят.

Стив огляделся по сторонам. И правда, многочисленные посетители фуд-корта уже поднимали глаза от своих тарелок и телефонов, глядя на здоровенного мужика в форме, который нависал над хрупкой девушкой.

— Извини, — Стив перевел дыхание. — Я не ходил в международную школу шпионов и не умею переодеваться в телефонной будке, в отличие от некоторых.

Наташа закатила глаза и утащила еще одну палочку, пока Стив усаживался на место.

— Только Супермен так делал.

— Господи, да похрен. Ты собираешься рассказать мне о той винтажной посылке? Откуда она взялась? Кто-нибудь из твоих знакомых вломился в мой номер в Нью-Йорке?

— Ты просто запутался в метафорах, — Наташа и не думала отвечать на вопросы. Вместо этого она взяла вилку и лишила Стива целого шарика фалафеля. — Быть не может, чтоб ты настолько не соображал. Путать способности шпионов и супергероев, это ж надо додуматься.

Стив застонал. В обычной ситуации они с удовольствием подшучивали друг над другом, с Наташей всегда было весело. Но теперь она ему просто мстила. Стив проигнорировал предупреждение и теперь огребал за это по полной программе.

Однако прямо сейчас ему было совершенно не смешно. Будто его загнали в угол и тыкали палкой для развлечения. Как-то вылетело из головы: в Наташины игры полагалось играть по Наташиным правилам, иначе она собирала свои игрушки и уходила домой.

— Так что ты там говорила насчет Баки? Он задает слишком много вопросов?

— Не слишком много, — поправила она, обкусывая фалафель со всех сторон. — Просто они интересные. Ты поговорил с ним после визита в Секретную службу? Перед тем, как уехать на работу? — зеленые глаза смотрели с насмешкой.

Очевидно, по сценарию предполагалось спросить, откуда она это знает. Стив, однако, откинулся на спинку стула, не желая участвовать в спектакле. Ему и так было достаточно хреново. Наташа поняла это и потому ответила сама:

— Я говорила с Джаспером Ситвеллом. Судя по всему, сразу после того, как вы ушли, Брок явился к нему и передал информацию: Баки думал, что Арним Зола как-то повлиял на тебя.

М-да. Такой подставы Стив как-то не ожидал.

— Баки решил, что я…

Потому что он защищал президента. Шрам на бедре пронзила очень знакомая боль. Когда Баки пытался сказать ему, что президент пахнет как Зола, Стив грубо оборвал его и потребовал не поднимать этот вопрос никогда. Теперь он и сам не знал, почему идея показалась такой дикой. Может, потому, что вся его работа заключалась в улучшении имиджа Пирса. И сама мысль о том, что он не просто обычный несовершенный человек…

Стив сглотнул. Теперь нога болела уже целиком. Совсем как раньше.

Баки испугался, что Стив пытался прикрыть Золу, как это сделал в свое время Уорд. Вот почему ему позарез нужно было поговорить с Броком наедине. Баки не доверял собственным инстинктам, а Брок единственный, кто выбрался из той дыры целым и невредимым.

…а Стив дал Баки отличный повод не доверять ему вовсе.

— Ох, мать твою.

— Хм, — Наташа потянулась за вторым фалафелем.

Стив толкнул ей через стол всю порцию. Если он попытается что-то съесть, его просто-напросто стошнит.

Наташа подтянула тарелку к себе, будто та изначально предназначалась для нее.

— Ты ознакомился с винтажной посылкой?

— Ознакомился.

— А Баки показал?

— Не показал.

Даже понимая, что ведет ужасно важный разговор, Стив не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться. До боли хотелось вытащить телефон и написать Баки. Не важно, что именно, просто проверить, как он там, получить ответ. Спросить, что он ел на обед. По дороге в торговый центр Стив заглянул в приложение — последний час Баки болтался по двору. Хотелось надеяться, что пальто он надеть не забыл. Во дворе ужасно холодно, высокие дома комплекса круглый год закрывают солнце.

Вдруг до него дошло, что Наташа продолжала что-то говорить, и только что задала какой-то вопрос.

— Прости, что ты сказала?

— Проект «Озарение»? Ситвелл рассказал мне и об этом тоже.

Стив покачал головой, состроив скептическую гримасу.

— От этого человека ни черта не добиться. Бюрократ до мозга костей. Думаешь, я поверю, что он с тобой разоткровенничался?

Наташа скорчила рожицу в ответ, будто подобное предположение ее оскорбляло.

— У меня свои способы получать информацию. Так или иначе, ты был прав. Проект «Озарение» — чрезвычайно засекреченный проект по выявлению всех без исключения гуманоидных кошачьих, которые могут поддерживать движение Ваканды.

— Которое, если верить той синей папке, существует с довоенных времен, — продолжил Стив. — И за это время о нем никто не услышал.

Он понимал, что изображает циника и скептика, хотя на самом деле сомневаться в фактах не было причин. Просто очень не хотелось в них верить. И думать о том, что это может означать.

— Кроме организации, которая эту папку собрала.

— СНР? — Стив откинулся на стул и пожал плечами. — Я проверил, такой организации не существует. Призраки.

— О, эти призраки существуют, еще и как, — Наташа смотрела на свою тарелку, но говорила с заметным сарказмом. — Ты знаешь их как ЩИТ.

Ну конечно. В Разведывательном сообществе США творился полный бардак еще со времен проклятой Первой мировой войны. Стив прекрасно помнил, что где-то в этом бардаке служит капитан Уорд, а теперь всерьез озаботился вопросом, что там делает Наташа. До сих пор она ни разу не проговорилась, что работает на ЩИТ, сколько Стив ни пытался вытянуть ее на откровенность. Неужели там не знают о пресловутой синей папке?

— Так ЩИТ скажет мне наконец, какого черта ему нужно от моего кота?

— Кота Министерства обороны, капитан, — Наташа даже не подняла головы, будто рассуждала о погоде. — Не забывай, что лицензия Баки принадлежит КНШ, а не тебе. Когда кампания под названием «Зимний Солдат» закончится и проект встанет на рельсы, Баки передадут ЩИТу, и что после этого ЩИТ захочет от него, тебя касаться уже не будет.

Стив тупо пялился на нее несколько секунд, пытаясь осознать, что он только что услышал.

— Да какого…?!

Наташа резанула его взглядом.

— Не убивай гонца, принесшего дурные вести, — между ее бровями появилась едва заметная морщинка. — Ты знал, на что идешь, когда позволил ЩИТу использовать проект «Зимний Солдат» для вербовки активов. Ты не читал пересмотренную сводку, которую прислал Начальник штаба?

Разумеется, не читал. Он договорился с Фьюри и Коулсоном, после чего оставил их разбираться самостоятельно. Надо было срочно вытаскивать Баки из Красной комнаты, совершенно не оставалось времени проверять, что там дописали мелким шрифтом.

— Я был уверен, что Джей-5 одолжит его на одну миссию. Даже в голову не пришло, что на самом деле… — Стив не договорил.

Это было не просто хреново. Это была катастрофа. Как сказать Баки, что его заберут в ЩИТ? Что его лицензию перекидывают туда-сюда, как гири в тренажерном зале Пентагона?  
Позволят ли Стиву видеть его? Касаться его ушей, слушать громкое урчание, чувствовать тепло, когда он сворачивается клубком на постели рядом? Разрешат ли им хотя бы разговаривать?

— Расскажи мне о той папке, — стоило разобраться для начала хоть с одной головоломкой. Думать о Баки все равно сил не осталось.

— ЩИТ то и дело натыкался на Движение Ваканды в течение семидесяти пяти лет, но есть мнение, что оно существует намного дольше. Возможно, со времен Великого вымирания. Некая группа кошек пытается возродить славу своей давно потерянной родины под руководством Черной Пантеры. Это имя — на самом деле название костюма, который передается из поколения в поколение. Или просто титул, который получает сильнейший из них, хотя нынешний Пантера не брал власть силой, насколько нам известно.

Ничего хорошего. Стив никак не мог сосредоточиться на словах Наташи. Его и так тошнило. Хватит уже! Надо срочно вернуться домой, обсудить все с Баки.

— Мне нужно рассказать это Баки, — сообщил он, с трудом проглотив ком в горле.

— Роджерс, думай лучше, — не слишком мягко, но и без раздражения предупредила Наташа. — Баки этого все равно не поймет.

Стив нервно рассмеялся, паника вдруг перешла в головокружение. Конечно, нет. Тайная организация людей охотится на тайную организацию кошек, Баки обязан проникнуть в одну из них, работая на вторую, и рассказать ему об этом нельзя, потому что на кой черт рассказывать ему всякие гадости?

Стив ненавидел шпионов по многим причинам, но каждый раз находились все новые и новые.

— Это все?

Наташа аккуратно пристроила вилку на край тарелки.

— Арним Зола, — сказала она, придвигая тарелку обратно к Стиву, очевидно, чтобы тот сам отнес ее в мусорку, когда соберется вставать, — умер в тюрьме три года назад, на этой неделе как раз юбилей.

Потом Наташа ушла, а Стив еще долго сидел в одиночестве. Три года назад. Седьмое ноября — вдруг щелкнуло в голове. Александра Пирса переизбрали на пост президента Соединенных Штатов. Он построил предвыборную кампанию на том, что пообещал вывести войска из России.

Зола умер. Пирса выбрали президентом. Америка объявила о закрытии военных баз в России. Сотни котов, которых научили убивать людей, оказались на улице. Движение Ваканды.

На одной стороне конфликта проект «Зимний Солдат». На другой прячется в тени проект «Озарение», а где-то посредине болтается ЩИТ.

Очередная цепочка нереальных совпадений. Теперь ему отчетливо виделась в них закономерность.  
______________________________

Редактор журнала National Defense жаждал узнать у капитана Роджерса о будущей стратегии занятости КСС на местах. Для Баки тоже нашлось немало вопросов.

Нет, Старк Индастриз не создает котов-андроидов.

Нет, проект «Зимний солдат» создан не для того, чтобы набирать солдат в другие подразделения армии.

Нет, Баки не может прокомментировать, сколько денег, по его мнению, сэкономило бы правительство, если бы армия разводила котов самостоятельно.

В итоге Баки нормально ответил на один-единственный вопрос: как ему кажется, сумеют ли участники проекта «Зимний Солдат» ужиться друг с другом в казармах форта МакНейр?

«Мы солдаты, — не задумываясь, сказал Баки, — почти все мы воспитаны солдатами едва ли не с рождения. Жизнь на военной базе — это наше прошлое, настоящее и будущее».

Он надеялся, что Роджерс останется на линии после разговора, но тот положил трубку одновременно с недовольным редактором. У Баки возникло неприятное подозрение, что он опять повел себя неправильно. Проект «Зимний Солдат» создавался для того, чтобы помочь котам освоиться в мирной жизни. Может быть, его ответ испортил то, что Роджерс называл «информационной стратегией» президента.

Баки застонал и сполз на пол за кровать. Все, что ему оставалось, это свернуться калачиком в самом темном и тесном углу своей комнаты.  
_________________________

— Баки?

Стив нахмурился и на всякий случай посмотрел в телефон еще раз. Here Kitty по-прежнему утверждало, что Баки находится в своей спальне. Однако на стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Это в любом случае казалось странным — Баки не имел привычки сидеть в спальне.

— Бак, ты дома?

По-прежнему никакого ответа. Стив потряс телефон — приложение иногда глючило, показывая, что Баки у себя, хотя на самом деле тот находился несколькими этажами выше — на крыше или ниже — в тренажерном зале. Потом еще раз постучал в дверь спальни, потом открыл ее и заглянул внутрь.

— Баки?

Кровать оказалась полностью заправлена, шторы задернуты.

Наверное, Баки все-таки поднялся наверх, решил Стив. Придется надеть пальто и поискать.  
Стив начал было разворачиваться, но взгляд упал на стол. Вламываться в личное пространство без разрешения казалось невежливым, тем более в отсутствие владельца, но вдруг подумалось, что Баки не станет возражать.

Стол был сделан из нержавейки, для обычного человека он казался высоковатым, но Стиву получалось в самый раз — чтоб не сутулиться за компьютером. Раньше он стоял у Стива в спальне, потом перекочевал сюда, потому что новый стол лучше подходил к обстановке. А теперь он принадлежал Баки. Блестящая столешница подходила ему как нельзя лучше.

Стив отодвинул магнитный ключ от подъезда. Под ним лежала мятая, потрепанная обложка от компакт-диска Неко Юки-тян. Брать ее в руки Стив не стал, но долго смотрел на сильно зафотошопленное фото сестры-близнеца Баки, тонущей в лентах и оборках. Невольно возникал вопрос: что сам Баки думал об этом образе. Люди сделали себе идеальную куклу.

Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Баки ударил Тони по губам за то, что тот неуважительно отозвался о ней. Странно было думать, что никакой Бекки Барнс не существует. Того котенка продали японской фирме звукозаписи, и теперь она Неко Юки-тян в том числе и по документам. Впрочем, то же самое случилось с Баки Барнсом, который числится в архивах как КСС-о 32557038 К-5.

Взгляд скользил по вещам на столе. Тонкий кошелек с потертыми уголками. Складной боевой нож с треснутой рукояткой — интересно, откуда у Баки такой? Дорогие часы, которые он так и не смог надеть, в обитой сатином коробочке. Зарядное устройство от телефона.

Стив повернулся к шкафу. Створки были открыты. Половину полок, как и прежде, занимала одежда Стива, зато в другой половине теперь лежала одежда Баки. В том числе новые модные костюмы. Куртки, джинсы и рубашки аккуратно распределились по вешалкам, со многих даже этикетки не сняты. Под ними стояло несколько пар обуви.

И так по всей комнате — часть вещей Стива, часть Баки, хотя чувствовалось, что именно Баки живет здесь. Он передвинул несколько светильников, убрал с кровати лишние подушки. На тумбочке стояла алюминиевая бутылка для воды с логотипом Старк Индастриз, рядом лежал блокнот в кожаной обложке, который Стив видел впервые. А вот старые гири наверняка засунули в дальний угол шкафа.

Еще недавно эта комната служила складом ненужного барахла. Баки прожил тут всего несколько недель, но успел превратить ее в свою. Как и всю жизнь Стива, если подумать.

Во всяком случае, Стив уже не представлял, как будет жить без него.

— Эх, Баки, — вздохнул он, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Мысль о том, что Брок, ЩИТ или Черная Пантера могут отобрать у него Баки, пугала больше, чем чудовище, которое заняло высший государственный пост.

— Да, сэр? — послышался знакомый голос, и Стив скатился с кровати, в последний момент вцепившись стол, чтобы не упасть. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

Оказалось, что все это время Баки лежал за тумбочкой с дальней стороны кровати, если смотреть от двери.

— Твою мать! — рявкнул Стив, заставляя себя отпустить несчастный стол. — Почему я тебя не видел?!

Баки шарахнулся назад, не вставая с пола. Глаза его округлились, уши прижались к голове. Он с такой силой вжался спиной в тумбочку, что та грозила опрокинуться.

— Бак? — Стив понизил голос. Он узнал это выражение лица — точно так же Баки смотрел на него в первый вечер, когда попал в незнакомую квартиру и первым делом спрятался в ванной. — Ты… у тебя все нормально, парень?

— П-просите, сэр. Я не… я не знаю…

Баки в отчаянии оглянулся на тесный закуток между спинкой кровати и стеной, будто надеялся найти там ответ на вопрос.

— Эй, эй, — ласково позвал Стив, опускаясь на колени — медленно, чтобы не напугать Баки еще больше, и подполз ближе. — Забудь об этом. Не нужно ничего объяснять.

Баки свернулся клубком, прикрыв лицо пушистым кончиком хвоста. На виду оставался только загривок и уши, плотно прижатые к голове. Стив потянулся было их погладить, но плечи Баки напряглись в ожидании прикосновения. Намек был вполне ясен, пришлось держать руки при себе.

— Это твоя комната. Ты можешь сидеть здесь сколько угодно.

Стив пытался подобрать нужные слова, объяснить, что Баки в безопасности, но получалось плохо. Потому что все это вранье. В конце концов кто-то придет за ним. Хорошо еще, Баки не смотрел, иначе сразу понял бы, что его обманывают.

Мысленно сплюнув, Стив поднялся и ушел на кухню. Там налил в стакан воды, сыпанул льда — и вернулся обратно к Баки.

На колени он снова опускался медленно, производя как можно больше шума, чтобы можно было определить каждое его движение. Постучал ногтями по стеклу.

— Может, попьешь немного? Ради меня? Но если не хочешь, то я не настаиваю.

Хвост опустился, взгляд Баки метнулся с лица Стива на стакан и обратно, будто это был код, который приходилось расшифровывать. Двигаться он, однако, не спешил. Искал подвох? А ведь казалось, они прошли эту стадию давным-давно.

Наконец Баки развернулся, окончательно отводя хвост назад и опираясь на локоть. Слышно было, как негромко хрустнул позвоночник — сколько же он так пролежал? Баки сел и протянул руки, принимая стакан с водой.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Теперь он облокотился спиной на кровать, а хвост обвился вокруг ног, будто защищая.

— Всегда пожалуйста, парень, — отозвался Стив, переводя дух. — Я слегка перенервничал.

— Боялись, что я нарвался на неприятности? — неожиданно горько спросил Баки.

Маленький кубик льда подпрыгнул и всплыл на поверхность — тепловатая вода из-под крана быстро остывала.

— Нет, Бак. Просто подумал, вдруг ты… — Стив запнулся на полуслове, когда увидел красные пятнышки на шее Баки. Следы зубов Брока, — Вдруг ты не хочешь меня видеть, — пришлось уточнить, пока Баки не закончил фразу за него, — потому что я вел себя как полный идиот.

Баки поднял взгляд от пола, но не спешил смотреть Стиву в глаза.

— А. Я тоже ошибся, не так ли? Во время интервью?

— Интервью? — не понял Стив. Ему и в голову не пришло переживать об интервью. Баки из-за этого запаниковал? — Нет, нет, Бак. Ты был… ну, — он хмыкнул, — слегка не в теме, но зато ответил честно. Танцевать, как цирковая обезьянка — это моя роль, ты вовсе не обязан подыгрывать.

Баки кивнул и отпил еще глоток воды. Он не поверил.

В общем, ничего страшного. Это хорошо, что Баки сомневается, а не воспринимает каждое слово Стива как глас Божий.

Стив засмотрелся на то, как Баки пьет. Это почему-то успокаивало. Колени заныли, пришлось сменить позу.

Сквозь прозрачное стекло можно было разглядеть верхние клыки Баки. Стиву они почему-то ужасно нравились. Скрытые маленькие ножи, еще одно оружие Баки, как тот загадочный нож на столе.

— Кстати, — Стива вдруг осенило. — Прости, что вломился сюда без спроса. Показалось, что приложение заглючило. Ты не отвечал, я решил, что ты на крыше или где-нибудь еще.

Баки поднял взгляд, и Стив пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— Мне показалось, что вы не слишком хотите меня видеть. После Брока и всего…

Ага. Точно. Стив на автомате покосился на красные отметины, и Баки тут же прикрыл их металлической рукой.

Первым побуждением было сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но, честно говоря, непонимание и ревность никуда не делись. Нет смысла уверять, что все в порядке, когда это определенно не так. Но как объяснить, чтоб Баки не почувствовал себя обвиняемым на допросе?

— Я просто… — ревную? Болезненно, тупо, эгоистично ревную? Стив мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и пробормотал: — Блин, не знаю, как объяснить.

Баки фыркнул и одарил Стива ужасно милой улыбкой — улыбнулся на одну сторону рта, приоткрыв один клык. Левое ухо смотрело вперед, правое — слегка подрагивало. Хвост развернулся в широкую дугу, не открываясь от пола.

— Я заметил, сэр.

— Стив, Бак, зови меня Стивом, — он подпихнул ступни Баки большими пальцами ног, пользуясь тем, что хвост больше не закрывал их. — Мне трудно подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить свое отношение к… тому, что случилось в Секретной службе. Это не очень… короче, с моей стороны глупо ревновать.

— Ревновать? — Баки скорчил гримасу. — Вы сами хотели ударить Брока?

Стив расхохотался так, что чуть не завалился спиной назад — хорошо, успел подставить руки.

— Ага, конечно, — дыхание никак не восстанавливалось. — Не то, чтобы я прям мечтал с ним подраться. В смысле, — напряжение слегка ослабло, однако нужные слова все не находились, — это было до того, как ты его ударил. Я видел вас через окно в двери. И, честно сказать, охренел. А тут еще Ситвелл дышал в спину, и… — ну что за бессвязное бормотание! — Брок — редкостный мудак, Баки. Хотя кому я это говорю? Я вроде как сумел понять, почему на Сахалине вы с ним… Но не понимаю, почему сейчас ты позволил ему… Тьфу.

— Вы решили, что мы опять спариваемся, — помог Баки.

...и затих.

Обычно, даже сидя на одном месте, Баки постоянно двигался: уши, как локаторы, ловили доносящиеся со всех сторон звуки, хвост то и дело перекладывался с места на место. Но сейчас он застыл, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. Ожидая ответа.

Стив кивнул.

Плечи Баки поднялись, когда он медленно вдохнул, и опустились на выдохе. Потом еще раз. Очень осторожное движение, кто-то явно учил его так делать. Может быть, доктор Симмонс.  
Потом Баки поднялся, оставляя стакан на тумбочке. Стив тоже встал на ноги.

— Помните, я рассказывал вам про Тони и Пеппер?

— Ты хочешь сказать «не рассказывал», — Стив демонстративно надулся.

Баки приподнял одну бровь и улыбнулся.

— Верно. Я имею в виду, объяснял, насколько подобные отношения заметны другим котам. Запах меняется, смешивается с запахом человека.

— Как во время спаривания?

Сравнение заставило Баки поморщиться.

— Хм. Может быть? Но люди не могут быть с кошачьими на равных в этом смысле. Вы не… — Баки поежился и сцепил руки вместе — пластины на металлической руке с щелчком закрылись. Баки потер ее, будто пытался успокоить. — Вы пахнете иначе. Такой запах означает, что человек пользуется кошачьим. После этого другие коты начинают воспринимать ее или его иначе. Не доминирующим.

Баки помолчал с полминуты, будто давал Стиву время переварить услышанное. Во всяком случае, Стив так думал. А потом Баки выдохнул через нос.

— Сейчас я пахну вами.

Ой. Стив моргнул. Его мысли определенно зашли в тупик.

— Мной. Ладно. Ну, не удивительно, на самом-то деле. Мы ведь живем вместе.

— Угу, — хвост Баки изогнулся — эту фигуру можно было увидеть каждый раз, когда ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности. — Но то другое. Как будто мы занимаемся сексом. Другие коты чуют это. Все встречные коты. Охранники Секретной службы тут же бросили мне вызов.

Ох ты ж. Был бы в комнате стул — Стив бы на него рухнул. Почему здесь нет стула? Баки наверняка нужен стул. Он покачал головой, отгоняя бессвязные мысли.

Баки пытается объяснить, что другие коты считают его слабым потому, что Стив якобы «пользуется» им. Короче говоря, жизнь со Стивом портит отношения Баки с другими котами.

— Ох, блин.

— Они никому не расскажут, — заверил Баки, будто Стива беспокоило именно это. — Ни в коем случае. Никто из них не станет создавать мне проблемы. Но в Пентагоне тоже есть коты-охотники. Не исключено, что им поручено отслеживать такие случаи. Брок — очень доминирующий кот. Его аромат чрезвычайно сильный, перебивает любой другой. Мне предложили помощь. Исправить это. Я не должен был соглашаться, но…

— Исправить это, — повторил Стив. — Как?

— Я… — Баки пожал плечами, будто речь шла о какой-то ерунде, но лицо его порозовело. — Я позволил ему лизнуть мой загривок. Вот здесь, — он потер затылок, там, где кончалась линия волос и начиналась шерсть. — Это все, что ему разрешили. Но он захотел большего. Можно было догадаться, что…

— Он пытался заставить тебя?

— Он пытался доминировать. Не в сексе, чисто физически. Это трудно объяснить, — Баки опустил руку и смущенно отвел взгляд. — Я вообще не очень хорошо умею подбирать слова.

Винить его было не за что. Объяснить непростую ситуацию, которая является следствием довольно запутанной системы иерархии — непростая задача. С учетом того, как мало Стив знал о кошках и их жизни, чудо, что ему удавалось хоть изредка разобраться в происходящем, понять точку зрения Баки.

— Брок пытался взять больше, чем ты согласился ему дать?

Баки вдруг поднял голову.

— Да! Вы говорили, что это важно, не так ли? Спросить разрешения и получить его? Именно это вы и увидели, когда зашли в комнату, — Баки смотрел в пол. — Вы так разозлились.

— Я не понял, что происходит, и начал ревновать, — Стив покачал головой. Ему было стыдно. — Я идиот. Прости.

— Я тоже прошу прощения, сэ… Стив. Стоило подумать о том, что для человека это выглядит иначе. Иногда я забываю, что вы не можете видеть так, как мы.

— Ох, Бак, — стоило наконец посмотреть правде в глаза: Стив вел себя как бессовестный эгоист. — Речь не о том. Даже если между вами было бы что-то большее, если бы ты захотел сойтись с Броком официально, или как это у вас называется, у меня не было бы права на ревность.

Расстроиться или занервничать — да, потому что он-таки идиот, но ревновать — ни в коем случае.

— Я не имею права… — Стив опустил взгляд на свои руки, — на тебя.

— Что ж, — Баки запрыгнул на кровать и подполз поближе к Стиву, только что не ткнувшись в него носом. — Какие-то права у вас есть, — он весело ухмыльнулся, — мой хранитель.

Вот оно. Гребаная субординация. Чертов уровень секретности. Стив чувствовал себя обязанным сказать правду. Баки должен понимать, что ему предстоит, узнать, что вскоре Стив перестанет быть частью его жизни. Потому что ЩИТ, СНР, Движение Ваканды и прочая хрень. Пусть Баки узнает, тогда он сможет принимать хоть какие-то решения самостоятельно. Стиву до смерти надоело скрывать все эти служебные тайны.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг выпалил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брок от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/159241784460/another-commission-for-the-wonderful-resinonao3)  
> 


	19. Не животное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Баки вздрогнул, будто в него чем-то швырнули, и сел прямо.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но потом сообразил, насколько это глупо. Получится, он просит прощения за то, что влюбился в Баки. Нет уж, спасибо.

Баки растерянно огляделся по сторонам, будто пытаясь найти объяснение происходящему в углах комнаты. Ничего не нашел и снова повернулся к Стиву.

— Ты не обязан говорить… — Стива прозвучало одновременно с:

— Я тоже.

— Что? — это уже оба, хором.

Похоже, ни один из них не имел понятия, что делать со свалившимся откровением, оставалось только сидеть и молча смотреть друг на друга. Стив, например, пытался сообразить, не накроет ли Баки очередная паническая атака, не собирается ли он сбежать. Баки однако был спокоен: зрачки не расширены, уши торчат вверх, но шесть на них не вздыблена. Только кончик хвоста время от времени вздрагивает — Баки ждал продолжения. Ему не было страшно, просто любопытно, что случится дальше.

С виду вроде неплохо, да?

Баки вдруг задумчиво хмыкнул и повалился спиной назад на кровать, устремляя взгляд в потолок.

— Я никогда еще не влюблялся, — начал он, будто пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. — Вообще не думал, что такое случается с котами. Даже в голову не приходило. Постоянная связь, образование пары… У котов совсем не похоже на то, как это делают люди. Судя по фильмам, по крайней мере.

Стив медленно опустился на спину рядом с Баки, уставившись в тот же самый потолок. Стоило сказать что-нибудь умное, но в голове, как назло, не осталось ни единой мысли. Самая идея о том, что коты не имеют понятия о романтической любви, вводила в ступор. Баки как-то рассказывал, что ни дружбы, ни настоящей семьи у котов тоже не бывает. Стиву эгоистично хотелось верить, что хотя бы насчет дружбы его мнение изменилось, но спрашивать было бы невежливо.

Баки тем временем заговорил снова. Тихим, благоговейным голосом, будто не мог поверить своему счастью.

— Но я уверен, что чувствую к тебе именно это. Я точно уверен.

— Блин, — Стив закрыл лицо ладонями, пряча навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. — И что нам теперь делать?

— У меня есть пара идей… — начал было Баки, но тут раздался стук в дверь.

— Да какого хрена? — прошипел Стив, скатываясь с кровати. Время четыре часа, неужели Генки Суши уже здесь? Видимо, он указал неправильное время в приложении, когда делал заказ по дороге домой. В общем, чему удивляться, голова была занята другим, и это еще мягко сказано.

Баки тоже сел.

— Суши привезли, — сообщил Стив, щелкая его по носу. — Потом обсудим наши дела. Доставили на два часа раньше, ну ничего, засунем их в холодильник, а там видно будет.

Баки плюхнулся обратно на кровать, явно не собираясь сопровождать Стива к двери. Обленился вконец. Вот, а если там убийца?

Идя по коридору, Стив поймал себя на странном ощущении. Он как бы парил в пустоте, будто наглотавшись обезболивающих, но мысли стали ясными как никогда. Пора было планировать следующий шаг. Для начала стоило рассказать Баки о ЩИТе и Движении Ваканды, а также о статусе его лицензии. Вместе они придумают какой-нибудь способ решить проблему.

Может, попросить Фьюри сделать для Баки исключение? Пусть следующий Зимний Солдат шпионит для ЩИТа в организации Черной Пантеры. А Стив вместе с рядовой Лорейн подумают, как незаметно «списать» Баки из активов.

Может, Сэм сумеет устроить его на работу в Ветеранский центр? Пусть помогает другим котам, участвующим в проекте. Так у него хотя бы получится заработать собственные деньги.

Составить план по разгребанию бардака, в который превратилась их жизнь, за время пути от спальни до входной двери — задачка не для слабаков. Но теперь казалось, что самое трудное позади. Больше не придется скрывать свои чувства от Баки, а с остальным они как-нибудь справятся.

Стив любит, и ему отвечают взаимностью. Они найдут способ. Эта волшебная уверенность, которую он так старательно раздувал — наматывал на палочку, как автомат сахарную вату, тут же растаяла, как только открылась дверь.

— Отец!

— Капитан Роджерс, — генерал Джозеф Роджерс кивнул и снял с головы форменную фуражку. Его массивная фигура занимала почти весь дверной проем. Он шагнул вперед, не дожидаясь ответа, и Стив автоматически отступил на шаг.

— Проходи, пожалуйста, — буркнул Стив себе под нос.

Его отец всегда был таким — соблюдал только те правила вежливости, которые считал нужным. Достаточно учтив, чтобы снять фуражку, но спросить разрешения прежде, чем войти в чужой дом — это нет, слишком серьезно. Обязательно надо вломиться, как японский гангстер.

Он заполнял собой любое помещение, в которое заходил. И дело было не в росте и не в ширине плеч. Просто некоторые люди выглядят так, будто имеют право на все окружающее пространство. Особое положение челюсти — человек с таким лицом по определению смотрит на всех свысока.

Форма на нем, как всегда, была идеально отутюжена. На фоне широченных плеч ноутбук под мышкой казался почтовой открыткой.

— В последнее время до тебя трудновато дозвониться, — начал он светским тоном, в два шага пересекая кухню и заходя в гостиную. Фуражка полетела на боковой столик, пальцы небрежно подхватили несколько писем, которые Стив с утра вытащил из почтового ящика и оставил рядом с ключами от квартиры. — Твоя мать утверждает, что не разговаривала с тобой уже несколько недель.

Месяцев, но какое его генеральское дело?

— Я был занят рекламной кампанией нового президентского проекта, — сухо напомнил Стив. — Возможно, ты слышал о нем?

Генерал коротко хохотнул и бросил письма обратно на столик, явно довольный тем, что там не оказалось ничего, кроме счетов и предложений взять кредит на новую машину.

— Желаешь поведать мне о своей работе в Пентагоне? Той, на которую я тебя устроил?

Стив хмуро наблюдал, как его отец ходит по гостиной, явно чувствуя себя как дома и не собираясь отвечать. Этому человеку очень нравилось вести себя как шпион — будто он знает все и обо всех. К счастью, это не всегда было правдой.

Генерал Роджерс опустился в кресло Баки, заполняя все пространство между подлокотниками со вздохом облегчения.

— Иди сюда, мне есть, что тебе показать.

— Отец, сейчас не самое подходящее время…

— Прошу прощения, — оборвал он, вскидывая на Стива недовольный взгляд. Ноутбук остался на журнальном столике. — Мне казалось, сейчас мы оба в мундирах.

Стив бездумно опустил взгляд на собственный мундир, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от отчаяния. Кое-что никогда не изменится. Любой другой отец, будь он хоть трижды военным и четырежды генералом, не озаботился бы соблюдением всех правил субординации, зайдя в гости к сыну домой. Но это отец Стива, и он никогда не упускал возможности напомнить, что они оба на службе.

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Я установил эту систему несколько недель назад, — объяснил генерал, открывая на рабочем столе безобидное с виду приложение. Он попытался войти в облако, но приложение выдало, что сеть не найдена. Какой сюрприз. — Черт бы ее побрал.

Стив видел, в чем проблема, и мог бы решить ее в три клика, но подумал, что пошло оно на хуй. Пусть старик мучается. Хорошо бы еще Баки остался в своей комнате, а не явился посмотреть, что тут происходит. Коты вообще любопытные.

— Ах ты! Вот сюда? Нет, погоди… — генерал скалил желтые зубы, открывая, закрывая и снова открывая одни и те же окна.

Его голубые глаза потускнели уже лет десять как. Крашеные светлые волосы походили на солому — спасибо всем возможным кремам и прочим средствам от облысения.

Стив до глубины души ненавидел их сходство. Просто в ужас приходил от мысли, что однажды станет копией человека, который усердно выбивал из него дурь в детстве. И сейчас он с отвращением смотрел, как немолодой уже генерал воюет с ноутбуком, хотя речь шла о самых простых действиях.

— Вот так.

Файл, который он искал, наконец-то запустился в нужном приложении. Отвратительного качества видео, снятое камерой наблюдения.

— И что это? — небрежно поинтересовался он, а потом изображение наконец обрело четкость. Сердце вздрогнуло, когда на экране обнаружилась его собственная спальня. — Это…

— Я установил систему безопасности, когда узнал, что ты притащил домой кота с помойки, — объяснил генерал. — Помнишь, ты на нем когда-то свихнулся и попытался заработать увольнение по восьмой категории?

— Я? — что за херня? Собственный отец шпионит за ним? И как долго? — Я не пытался получить восьмую категорию…

Аргумент звучал беспомощно даже для самого Стива. Он наделал много ошибок, но увольнение по причине нестабильности психики не было его целью. Все, чего ему хотелось, — забрать домой одного несчастного кота.

Должно быть, генерал установил камеры, когда Стив и Баки улетели в Нью-Йорк на операцию. А бутылку водки «Серый гусь» оставил на столе для отвлечения внимания. Стив был настолько расстроен двусмысленным подарком, что не воспринял всерьез предупреждение Баки. А ведь тот честно выполнил свою работу и предупредил, что генерал заходил к нему в спальню. Когда он разучился доверять инстинктам Баки? Надо же было так погрузиться в собственные страдания, чтобы сделать подобную глупость! Но ему ни разу в жизни не пришло в голову, что генерал Роджерс способен зайти так далеко. Ни разу в жизни!

— Когда ты впервые пришел ко мне, я решил, что теперь-то мы во всем разберемся, — генерал Роджерс продолжал копаться в каталоге видеофайлов, названия которых состояли из даты и времени. — Твои собственные попытки результата не дали. Кошачий дружок как сквозь землю провалился. И тогда ты явился за помощью к своему старику, потому что наконец оценил все преимущества его положения. Ты уже заработал несколько выговоров. Почти похоронил свою карьеру. Что там, с тебя погоны едва не сняли. Поэтому я нажал на нужные кнопки и убедился, что его не найдут. Не хватало тебе пустить под откос всю свою жизнь из-за одного глупого кошака.

Нет. Нет. Нееет.

— Вообрази мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что твой Зимний Солдат — тот же самый КСС, которого ты просил меня найти. Я глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел этого уличного дикаря у бассейна в собственном здании, — генерал наклонился к экрану и прищурился — очков для чтения он не признавал. Наконец ему удалось найти искомое в недлинном списке файлов с похожими названиями. — Итак, начали.

Видео запустилось.

Вот Стив в постели, крепко спит. Через пару секунд появляется темная фигура — Баки вскакивает на кровать, на четвереньках подползает к Стиву, тычется носом ему в лицо, потом отползает назад, к бедру и сворачивается в гнезде из одеяла. Стив молча смотрел, как его собственная рука тянется к голове Баки, и тот толкается головой, подставляя ухо ищущим пальцам. Потом зевает и снова сворачивается калачиком. При других обстоятельствах сердце Стива растаяло бы от такого зрелища. Баки на его кровати было удобно, он смотрелся совершенно естественно.

— Уютно выглядит, — спокойно заметил генерал. В ровном тоне не слышалось ни удивления, ни злости, ни обвинения. Он просто наблюдал за происходящим.

«Не все так плохо», — в отчаянии подумал Стив. Это еще не худший вариант. Нет закона, который запрещал бы подобное. Кошачьих почти всегда берут домой ради этого. Конечно, с учетом его звания и места службы — посторонним лучше не рассказывать, но если кто вдруг узнает, конца света не случится.

— А, думаешь, что это еще не конец света, — заметил генерал, и Стив закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. На него не обратили внимания — или генералу просто было все равно. Он уже выбрал другой файл. — Но если мы откроем вот здесь…

Гостиная. Голова Баки — на коленях Стива. Динамики ноутбука передают тихое урчание. То есть, эти камеры еще и аудио записывают? Прекрасно. Просто потрясающе.

«Я люблю тебя», — сказал Стив на видео, пальцы нежно коснулись мягкого уха Баки.

Стив закрыл глаза. Помотал головой. Самое важное признание в его жизни услышал вовсе не тот, кому оно предназначалось. Он позволил себе слабость — один раз, наедине с собой — и эту слабость превратили в оружие против него. Против Баки, единственная вина которого заключалась в том, что он завоевал уважение Стива, тогда как генералу Роджерсу это так и не удалось.

— Итак, проблема ясна? — генерал неторопливо закрыл ноутбук. Бомба уже взорвалась. — Ты не просто выдал засекреченную информацию своему коту, ты к тому же… гм, неприятно использовать слово «извращенец» по отношению к собственному сыну, однако…

— Чего ты хочешь? — прервал Стив. Голос сорвался на хрип. — Тебе что-то нужно, не так ли? Иначе ты не пришел бы сюда.

Генерал некоторое время молчал, хмуро глядя на Стива, потом слегка кивнул, подтверждая его предположение. Горло сжало от почти забытого страха, который охватывал маленького Стива каждый раз, стоило его отцу приблизиться.

— Стивен, я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от кота.

— Нет, — Стив вскочил на ноги.

Сейчас он как никогда ненавидел тот факт, что отец больше него. Единственный человек на свете, который заставлял Стива чувствовать себя тощим десятилетним пацаном, вне зависимости от того, насколько большим и сильным он вырос. Отец заставлял его чувствовать себя слабым. Беспомощным.

Покорным.

Генерал хлопнул его по погону, огромный кулак стиснул плечо, отчего синий пехотный шнур врезался в кожу сквозь мундир. Со стороны это могло бы показаться дружеским объятием, но на самом деле напоминало о годах издевательств. Стив чувствовал, что его ноги подкашиваются.

— Я говорю тебе это как отец и как старший офицер. Потребуй, чтобы Фьюри передал этого проклятого кошака кому-нибудь другому. Избавься от него.

Стив стиснул зубы, постаравшись не вздрогнуть от боли, когда хватка на его плече усилилась. В этот самый момент он каким-то шестым чувством понял, что Баки вышел из своей комнаты — хотя тот ступал неслышно, как всегда.

— Ни за что.

Лицо генерала застыло, и Стив вдруг понадеялся, что он просто уйдет. Так иногда случалось, когда тот чувствовал себя слишком пьяным, чтобы воевать.

— Ты, мелкий кусок дерьма! — вдруг взорвался генерал. Он дернул Стива к себе, чуть не свалив его с ног. — Думаешь, ты тут самый благородный? Думаешь, раз тебе чуть не отстрелили задницу в какой-то российской дыре, то теперь все можно? Будь я проклят, если хоть кто-нибудь в Пентагоне обнаружит, что мой сын — долбанный фелифил.

— Это не так! — хрипло выкрикнул Стив. — Если бы ты хоть на пять секунд оказался в настоящем бою, а не прятался за своим бесценным столом, ты бы точно понял, почему я…

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как отец избил его в последний раз, поэтому первая реакция была — шок. Ему влепили пощечину. На мгновение Стив увидел звезды, а потом остался только пожар на левой стороне челюсти.

— Заткни свой поганый рот, — выплюнул генерал. — Сколько я делаю для этой гребаной страны — ты не представляешь!

Почему он стоял столбом и терпел? Генерал был крупнее, это факт, но Стив моложе, быстрее и лучше обучен. Он не испуганный маленький ребенок, он убедился в этом еще в Вест-пойнте, после того, как начал тренироваться. Он проводил дни и ночи на плацу, чтобы победить свое тощее тело.

Таким образом, не было ни единой объективной причины, почему его руки болтались как у паяца, пока генерал тряс его как собака — резиновую игрушку.

Но все, на что его хватило — возмущенно вскрикнуть, когда генерал Роджерс выкрутил из его мундира эполет вместе с синим шнуром и прочим. Стив носил этот шнур как дань прошлому — маленькое, но яркое напоминание о том, кем он был раньше. Это очень помогало, когда он просыпался утром и не мог заставить себя надеть мундир.

Его отец, разумеется, давно догадался об этом — поэтому и швырнул оторванное на пол с торжествующим видом.

— Думаешь, это дает тебе право относиться ко мне без уважения? Думаешь, это хоть что-то значит? Я могу покончить с тобой одним росчерком. Стоит мне взять ручку и расписаться в нужном месте — ты останешься на улице, потеряешь свою удобную квартиру и чистенькую работу. Твоя жизнь превратится в то самое дерьмо, в которое ты так упорно стремишься! Когда, черт побери, ты хоть чему-то научишься? — генерал сильно ткнул пальцем в блестящий золотой значок КНШ, который все еще торчал на переднем кармане кителя. — Вот это главное, Стивен! В этом реальная сила. Политика. Рабочие места. Единственный чертов бой, который имеет значение!

Нет. То, что Стив делал на Сахалине — имело значение. Подвиги Воющих коммандос имели значение. То, чем пожертвовал Баки и другие КСС, тоже, блядь, значение имело! Его отец ошибался настолько глобально, что у Стива просто слов не находилось. Что слова — из горла даже звука не удавалось выдавить. Он снова превратился в маленького, беспомощного, перепуганного ребенка. Как всегда. Ему никогда не удастся остановить генерала собственными силами.

Хотя нет, теперь он не был одинок. Стоило подумать об этом, изнутри начала вновь подниматься уверенность, плечи напряглись, сопротивляясь силе генерала.

— Знаете, сэр, я не думаю, что это правда, — Стив несколько раз моргнул — в глазах до сих пор искрило. Пусть он не может сопротивляться сам, но это не делает его совсем беспомощным. — Что ты говорил про власть? Чтобы покончить с твоей жизнью, мне даже ручка не понадобится.

Генерал презрительно фыркнул, но потом заметил, что Стив поднял руку и сжал пальцы в кулак.

— Что?

Только после этого он наконец заметил Баки.

Во время боя Стив всегда чувствовал, где находится его охотничий кот. Сейчас Баки стоял в коридоре, припав на все четыре конечности. Хвост медленно ходил из стороны в сторону. Голубые глаза сверкали тонкой полоской льда вокруг расширенных зрачков. Уши слегка отведены назад — чтобы не мешать в любой момент бесшумно броситься. Клыки обнажены, когти выпущены, но удерживаются над полом. Баки готов был броситься на врага — на того, кто посмел напасть на его человека.

Единственное, что его удерживало — сигнал, который подавал Стив.

Хватка генерала на плечах Стива ослабла, он шагнул назад.

— Баки не волнует, сколько звездочек на твоем генеральском мундире, — Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя во рту сладкую и липкую кровь. — Честно говоря, на тот факт, что ты мой отец, ему тоже насрать. Я видел, как он убил человека голыми руками, и трех секунд не понадобилось. Мне даже не пришлось отдавать приказ. Он увидел угрозу для меня и устранил ее. Такую преданность ты зарабатываешь, когда приносишь настоящую жертву. На передовой. Когда тебе пытаются отстрелить задницу в какой-то российской дыре, — Стив одернул китель, хотя тот было уже не спасти. — Ну что, отец, хочешь узнать, что сильнее — твоя подпись или мой охотник?

— Ты блефуешь, — генерал снова повернулся к Стиву, снисходительно усмехаясь. — Никогда не доставай оружие, если не готов спустить курок.

— Что ж, — Стив устало кивнул, — это был долгий день.

— Всегда знал, что ты — бесполезное мелкое дерьмо, — прошипел генерал и без усилий отшвырнул Стива от себя. Диван ударил под колени, и Стив рухнул на него, на автомате опуская кулак.

Баки тут же взвился в воздух.

— Стой! — крикнул Стив.

Баки нечеловечески изогнулся прямо в полете, избегая столкновения — оттолкнулся от спинки кресла и заскользил по полу за журнальным столиком, так и не убрав когти. Глаза его сверкали, из горла вырывалось утробное рычание, хлестал по полу хвост. Опоздай Стив на долю секунды — генерал Роджерс валялся бы на полу с разорванным горлом.

Но генерала было не так просто напугать. Он высокомерно рассмеялся.

— Что, облажался на этот раз, малыш?

Но стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону Стива, как Баки зарычал. Будто тектонические пласты сдвинулись глубоко под землей, и эхо отдалось в стенах подземной пещеры — низкий, жуткий звук. Хвост дернулся, Баки припал на руки, не сводя глаз с генерала — он готов был прыгнуть. Ничего общего с тем игривым котом, который валялся рядом со Стивом на кровати несколько минут назад.

— Чертовы твари, — пробормотал генерал и, подхватив со столика ноутбук, направился к выходу. По пути он взял фуражку и надел ее на голову. — Твоя карьера окончена, Стивен. Жди, директор Фьюри позвонит тебе в течение часа.

Стив обернулся к Баки, сам не зная, какой сигнал хочет подать. Он мог думать только о том, насколько же сильно нуждается в нем сейчас. Больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Сколько же времени он провел, мечтая, чтобы кто-то помог ему противостоять генералу. Чтобы не приходилось больше сражаться в одиночку.

Баки услышал невысказанную просьбу: перескочил через диван и рванул через кухню. Генерал Роджерс едва успел выскочить из квартиры и захлопнуть за собой дверь — Баки вспрыгнул на нее, не сумев справиться с инерцией, потом отскочил. Рыкнул для порядка на ручку и кивнул с довольным видом: враг ушел, изгнан с подконтрольной территории как положено.

Тело его тут же расслабилось. Баки повернулся к Стиву, легко махнув хвостом.

— Все хорошо?

Нет. Хорошо Стиву не было.

Стив проебался на сто сорок шесть процентов. Баки, кстати, тоже.  
____________________________

Капитан Роджерс определенно был не в порядке.

Он потянулся рукой к лицу, коснулся нижнего края челюсти, там, где краснел след от удара. Боль заставила его удивленно вздрогнуть. Баки не в чем было его обвинить. В бою капитан Роджерс вел себя иначе: быстрый, ловкий, смертоносный. Способный защитить себя с помощью оружия или голыми руками. Но обычно противник оказывался слабее или равен ему. Мало кто сумел бы справиться с Роджерсом, но его отец, похоже, был одним из таких. Роджерс буквально съеживался в присутствии генерала, подчинялся ему, хотя они были почти одного роста.

Ничего страшного. Роджерс не обязан побеждать в каждом бою. Баки для этого и нужен.

— У меня все хорошо, — наконец сказал Роджерс и удивленно посмотрел на свои пальцы, перемазанные в крови, которая текла у него изо рта. — Найди жучки.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Следовать приказам давно вошло в привычку. Но важно было даже не это. Просто сейчас стоило для начала разобраться с главной проблемой, а потом уже решать все остальные. Они оба привыкли отдавать и получать приказы, умели следовать им — роли командира и подчиненного были привычнее обоим. Баки прыгнул на четыре точки и унесся по коридору, стремясь показать: хоть что-то в их жизни не изменилось.

На материковой части России Баки выполнял особые задания. Ему приходилось пробираться на базы РНС, чтобы установить там оборудование для слежки. Даже учиться особенно не пришлось — коты в принципе легко протискивались в самые узкие дырки и умели определять идеальные точки для приема звука. Поэтому теперь, когда он знал, что квартира прослушивается, найти жучки оказалось проще простого. Передатчики тихонько жужжали, если вслушаться, этот звук можно было уловить за фоновым шумом здания.  
Микрофоны обнаружились во всех комнатах и даже в коридоре — их поместили в светильники. Баки вытащил камеру из вентиляционного отверстия над эркером в гостиной, из лампы, которая висела над кухонной стойкой, еще одна оказалась в замке антресоли в спальне Роджерса. Очень умно. Похоже, генерал Роджерс подошел к делу со всей серьезностью.

Не распрямляясь, Баки донес все жучки до кухни прямо во рту и выплюнул на кухонную стойку. Тонкие проводки торчали из батарейных блоков как мышиные хвостики.

Стив даже не посмотрел в их сторону, его хмурый взгляд был устремлен в ноутбук. На столешнице возле раковины валялась окровавленная мятая салфетка.

— Это все?

— Так точно, сэр, — уверенно отозвался Баки.

Экран ноутбука вдруг почернел, по нему быстро поползли белые строки.

— Я только что активировал полную защиту, — сообщил он и отодвинул ноутбук в сторону. Потом он порылся в кучке принесенных Баки устройств, оторвал несколько проводков, но мысли его были далеко. — Спасибо.

Кучка отправилась в раковину. Стив тщательно затолкал обломки в слив с помощью деревянной ложки и включил утилизатор. Баки только и успел, что прикрыть руками уши — электроника дико затрещала, особенно когда включился кран и вода попала в микрофоны. Убедившись, что от жучков не осталось даже воспоминания, Стив огляделся по сторонам, словно искал, чего бы еще уничтожить.

— Что еще может…

Баки достал свой телефон и толкнул его через столешницу. Это последний прибор, от которого стоило избавиться.

— Телефон?

Стив посмотрел на айфон Баки, и его лицо исказилось судорогой. Будто ему только что вонзили в живот нож.

— Это несправедливо.

Баки мог только смотреть, как большой и сильный человек ломается прямо на его глазах. Колени Стива подогнулись, ему пришлось изо всех сил упереться ладонями в столешницу, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Баки легко перескочил через стойку и скользнул за спину Стива, не давая ему упасть. Обхватил руками широкие плечи и ткнулся носом в затылок.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Баки. Стив всегда делал так, когда сам Баки пугался или расстраивался. — У тебя все хорошо. Я буду защищать тебя. Это моя обязанность. Моя единственная обязанность.

Стив попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только придушенный, яростный крик. Лежащие на столешнице ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Ты есть у меня, — напомнил Баки и лизнул круглое человеческое ухо, чтобы напомнить о своем присутствии. — И это справедливо, ты знаешь? — если с ним не согласятся, спорить будет трудновато. — Стив?

— Да, — прохрипел тот. — Со мной все нормально. Нормально.

Он попытался было расправить плечи, но вдруг задохнулся и отчаянно всхлипнул.

— Блядь…

Баки развернул его за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Ничего подобного, — с укором сказал он, и Стив не отстранился, позволяя обнимать себя.

Баки никогда раньше не осмеливался прижимать его к себе вот так, будто укачивая в колыбели. Своего командира. Своего хранителя. Пластины металлической руки сомкнулись, превращая ее в надежную опору. — Твой пульс слишком быстрый. Твои зрачки расширены. Ты вспотел, и я чувствую запах страха. О нормальности речи не идет, признай уже. Но ничего страшного тоже нет.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. И еще. Удивительно, но это помогло. Тело начало расслабляться. Он навалился на Баки всем весом, будто из спины вдруг вынули позвоночник.

Потом они вместе опустились на пол, Стив буквально съежился у Баки на коленях, позволяя держать себя, и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

— Это нормально, — прошептал Баки и почувствовал, что Стива бьет дрожь.

Он плакал. Рыдал Баки в грудь так, будто разваливался на части, и Баки ничего не мог сделать, только держать его как можно крепче, помогая пройти через это.

— У меня есть ты, — шептал Баки снова и снова, а потом наконец вспомнил главное: — Я люблю тебя.

— Я этого не заслуживаю! — крикнул Стив сквозь слезы, будто ругал сам себя, и тут же закашлялся. — Я обходился с тобой — и любым из вас — не лучше, чем мой чертов папаша!

— Ш-ш-ш, — выдохнул Баки Стиву в шею. Ладонь скользнула по широкой груди, нащупывая значок КНШ. — Твой отец говорил полную чушь. Не это определяет тебя. Никакой значок, никакая должность не определяют тебя как человека. Я слышал, что он сказал, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Но это не твоя вина. Стив, ты хороший человек. Лучший из всех, кого я знаю.

Стив чуть отстранился, схватил руку Баки и прижал к своей груди, плача и смеясь одновременно. При этом он то и дело судорожно переводил дыхание — последствия срыва давали о себе знать.

— Бак, ты не понимаешь. Мой отец был прав. Черная Пантера был прав. Блин, да Тони Старк — и тот был прав. Я продал тебя.

В основании хвоста вдруг появился мерзкий зуд.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — даже странно было напоминать об этом факте. На самом деле, те дни в Красной комнате вспоминались довольно смутно. Мозг был затуманен наркотиками, мир вокруг казался странно искаженным. Но он помнил, что Стив дал ему выбор. Забрал его домой. — Ты сделал мою жизнь достойной спасения.

— Твоя жизнь всегда стоила того, чтобы спасти ее, — с горечью поправил Стив. Его голос все еще дрожал, а взгляд был устремлен в пол. — Но на самом деле ты до сих пор жив по одной-единственной причине: я согласился, чтобы агентство ЩИТ отправило тебя шпионить за Черной Пантерой. Они придут за тобой, как только закончится рекламная кампания Зимнего солдата, и я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы остановить их.

Ой.

Похоже, Баки что-то не понял. Стив вытащил его из ЦКК и надел на него ошейник. Баки поселили в его доме. Он мало что понимал в гражданской жизни, но одно знал точно — закон есть закон. ЦКК достаточно серьезная организация, чтобы помешать правительству забирать лицензированных кошек. Потому что иначе люди просто перестанут покупать лицензии.

— Они не могут забрать меня у тебя. Ты… ты же мой хранитель.

— На самом деле — нет, — голос Стива срывался. Именно это злило его больше всего, злило настолько, что у Баки не осталось сомнений. Он разжал вмиг онемевшие руки, и Стив медленно поднялся на ноги. — И никогда не был, — уточнил он, не глядя на Баки, который так и сидел на полу кухни. Каждое слово сочилось горечью и злой иронией. — Технически ты зарегистрирован на мое имя с разрешения директора Фьюри как оружие. Твоя лицензия принадлежит Министерству обороны. Они могут забрать тебя в любой момент.

Так.

Услышанное по-прежнему не укладывалось в голове. Стив искал его целых пять лет, выбрал из всех возможных кандидатов, боролся, чтобы вытащить его из Красной комнаты. Как может его лицензия «технически» принадлежать директору Фьюри? Или Министерству обороны? Если бы не Стив, они бы никогда не узнали о его существовании.

— Но почему?

— Я расплатился твоей свободой за то, чтобы спасти тебя из ЦКК. В тот момент я начисто забыл о проекте «Зимний Солдат» и о помощи другим КСС. Я даже не взглянул на котов в других клетках Красной комнаты. Мне нужен был только ты. Для себя. Я не заслуживаю твоего…

Баки резко перевел взгляд на входную дверь, через мгновение Стив тоже услышал шаги. Кто-то пришел.

— Ступает намного легче, чем твой отец, — негромко сказал Баки. Напряжение Стива ощущалось буквально физически. — Может, это суши принесли?

Он поднялся на четыре конечности и двинулся было в сторону двери, но потом решил взглянуть на Стива — и ужаснулся. Синяк расцвел уже на половину челюсти. Глаза покраснели, в уголках до сих пор стояли слезы. Нос распух, мундир порванный.

— Я сам заберу, — мягко предложил Баки, и что удивительно — возражений не последовало.

То есть, Стив явно собирался возмутиться и даже открыл рот, но в итоге только вздохнул и повернулся обратно к кухонной стойке. Будто у него не осталось энергии на споры.

Девушка-курьер очень удивилась, но честно отдала Баки суши. Взамен Баки дал ей чаевые, достав купюры из кошелька Стива, а потом отнес еду в гостиную.

— Давай для разнообразия достанем из мешка всех котов, — предложил Баки, пытаясь шуткой разрядить атмосферу. — И поедим заодно. Можешь рассказать, что за хрень этот ЩИТ.

Баки уселся в свое кресло, а Стив начал ходить взад-вперед по комнате, нервно грызя одноразовые деревянные палочки для еды, которые они обычно выбрасывали. Начинать разговор ему явно не хотелось, да и просто думать, судя по всему, тоже.

Однако Баки ждал этого разговора. У него было много вопросов.

Наконец Стив положил себе свиного кацудона и сел, поставив тарелку на колени.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — начал он, глядя почему-то на свои руки. — Если после этого ты начнешь относиться ко мне по-другому, я пойму.

Стив долго рассказывал о ЩИТе. О директоре Коулсоне и его планах внедрить шпиона в ряды соратников Черной Пантеры. О синей папке. Папку он даже показал — коллекцию старых фотографий и документов, рассказывающих о Движении Ваканды. Баки ни разу не слышал о таком до разговора с Тони Старком, но, судя по всему, это движение появилосьеще до 1945 года.

Они сравнили то, что успели узнать о проекте «Озарение».

Баки рассказал Стиву, что запах президента идентичен запаху Золы. И что два человека не могут пахнуть одинаково, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вызывать одинаково неестественный страх вроде того, который Баки испытал на Сахалине. Еще признался, что Брок считает иначе, настаивает, что президент никак не может быть Золой, и что это до хуя сбивает с толку.

Баки рассказал Стиву, что уже встречал его отца. Когда впервые отправился патрулировать здание и забрел на крышу. Тогда ему в голову не пришло, что человек в бассейне как-то связан со Стивом. Хлорка напрочь перебивала запахи, поэтому он и не догадывался, что именно этот человек был у них в квартире, пока не увидел его там, в гостиной.

Единственное, в чем он так и не решился признаться — что Тони и Пеппер любовники. Потому, что это был не его секрет.

Стив, в свою очередь, скрыл имя человека, который поставлял ему информацию.

— Она мой друг, — вот и все, что он сказал. И, посмеиваясь, покачал головой. — Я точно в этом уверен.

— Как Сэм? — тихонько уточнил Баки, когда пауза затянулась слишком надолго, чтобы это ничего не значило.

— Ну, вроде как… в смысле, нет, не совсем как Сэм, — Стив быстро отвел взгляд, как всегда, когда его что-то смущало. — Я никогда… я имею в виду, она просто…

— Ты никогда не занимался с ней сексом, — заключил Баки. — Так, как с майором Уилсоном.

Глаза Стива распахнулись, и несколько минут он просто смотрел на Баки, будто не знал, что ответить. Потом тяжело вздохнул и собрался было подпереть подбородок рукой — но прикосновение к распухшей челюсти заставило его вздрогнуть. Тогда он уперся локтями в колени. Широкие плечи опустились.

— Правильно.

Снова воцарилась тишина, но теперь молчать было гораздо легче. Между ними не осталось секретов. Не осталось невысказанного. Баки тоже ссутулился и опустил подбородок на подлокотник кресла.

— Теперь ты мне веришь?

— Насчет президента? — уточнил Стив, разглядывая кисти рук, которые свешивались между коленями. — После того, что сказал Брок, я не знаю, что и думать.

Пришлось признать, что это логично. Может, и вправду стоило уже плюнуть на эту версию.

— Но до сих пор твой инстинкт ни разу не ошибся, — к удивлению Баки продолжил Стив. — Думаю, с этим стоит быть поосторожнее. Нельзя терять бдительность, когда… — телефон Стива полыхнул экраном и завибрировал, стуча о столешницу рядом с подносом для суши. — О. Ну вот и дождались.

Баки разглядел имя звонящего, и сердце ушло в пятки. А Стив просто взял трубку.

— Капитан Роджерс слушает.

— Капитан, — голос директора Фьюри звучал так отчетливо, будто динамик был включен на полную громкость. — У меня только что состоялся интересный разговор с генералом Роджерсом.

— Вот как, сэр? — вежливо отозвался Стив, делая вид, что удивлен.

Но его взгляд был устремлен на Баки, и в этом взгляде плескался панический ужас. Стив поднялся и снова принялся расхаживать туда-сюда — нервы его не выдерживали.

— Хочу довести до вашего сведения, что директор Коулсон из ЩИТА — единственная причина того, что вы еще не предстали перед военным трибуналом.

А вот это удивило Стива по-настоящему, когда он повернулся к Баки, на его лице было написано бесконечное удивление.

— Я… так точно, сэр. Гм, с вашего разрешения, я отойду в более безопасное место.

— Нет необходимости, — заявил директор Фьюри. — Мы поговорим об этом завтра с утра. Я просто хотел предупредить вас: кое-что изменится.

Кадык на шее Стива дернулся, от наметившегося было облегчения не осталось и следа.

— Изменится, сэр?

— Поговорим утром, капитан. На этом все.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — Стив смущенно посмотрел на свой телефон, потом швырнул его в противоположный угол дивана. — Что ж. Похоже, наша казнь откладывается.

— Тебя правда могут выгнать из КНШ?

Стиву явно стало легче. Но, если подумать: если ты ненавидишь свою работу в принципе, а безопасность обеспечена только до следующего утра, радоваться особо нечему.

— Это если очень повезет. Скорее уж под арест посадят. Хотел бы я знать, что отец ему наплел. Черта с два он признает, что его сын, — Стив скорчил рожу, — даже не знаю, кто. В смысле, не знаю, как это назвать цензурно.

Баки вытянул губы трубочкой и подул на подлокотник.

— А давать название обязательно? — наивный вопрос, конечно, но попытки разобраться в их отношениях самостоятельно у Баки уже в печенках сидели.

— Я влюбился в своего кота, — на последнем слове голос Стива дрогнул. — Определения будут в основном неприличными.

Кот. Как же задолбало это слышать, задолбало, что это все время влияет на его жизнь, куда ни повернись.

— Не понимаю, почему я, гуманоидный кошачий, по определению считаюсь «котом», — медленно произнес он, дергая за вылезшую из обивки ниточку. — Тогда как ваш вид называют просто «люди».

— Это хороший вопрос, — Стив печально вздохнул. — Мой отец ненавидит тебя в основном за то, что эта связь может испортить мою карьеру. Будь ты кем-то еще… Будь ты человеком, я мог бы… Мог просто…

Баки резко вскинул голову.

— Мог бы что?

Стив покачал головой, не желая заканчивать мысль. Потому что знал, как это прозвучит.

— Забудь.

Вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Как ни крути, Баки оставался «котом». Даже Стив считал, что ему стоило родиться кем-то другим. И его покрасневшее от стыда лицо только растравляло рану. Баки заебало это слышать. Заебало, что это определение несет его как соломинку к водопаду, вне зависимости от того, чего хотелось бы ему самому. У него отобрали Бекку, отправили в армию, на Сахалин, на улицу, в Красную комнату, теперь его отбирают у Стива.

Баки поднялся с креслом и одним прыжком перескочил на диван к Стиву, заставив того вздрогнуть. И ткнулся носом прямо ему в лицо, не давая посмотреть в сторону.

— Ну, и что бы ты сделал, будь я человеком?

Стив прикрыл глаза, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Между бровями появилась виноватая морщинка.

— Прости. Я совсем не то хотел сказать.

Баки буквально чувствовал, как расширяются его зрачки — он смотрел в лицо Стива и не мог напиться его красотой. Капитан Роджерс — самый удивительный человек из всех, кого он встречал. Баки никогда не приходило в голову, что жар внизу живота может появляться из-за кого-то. Ему вообще вроде как не полагалось чувствовать подобное, неважно, к человеку или другому кошачьему, если только речь не шла о выборе партнера на время гона.

Однако факт оставался фактом.

Даже не задумываясь, на чистых инстинктах, Баки подался вперед и лизнул Стива в кончик носа.

— Прости, — прошептал он, когда тот подался назад. — Простите, сэр, — уточнил он на всякий случай, вдруг растеряв всю смелость.

Момент был испорчен, и Баки начал было отодвигаться, когда Стив потянулся к нему навстречу. Пальцы несмело коснулись его бедра, вроде как пытаясь удержать. Баки толком не понял, что от него хотят, и на всякий случай замер, глядя в округлившиеся голубые глаза.

Стив подался ближе, и его мягкий — такой мягкий! — язык скользнул по щеке Баки, оставив влажную полосу.

— Так хорошо? — негромко спросил он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки. — Так ты это делаешь?

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не сумел издать ни звука. Стив нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты краснеешь на глазах.

Мечта вдруг стала реальностью. Баки так долго хотел этого, настолько, что не мог уснуть, думая о человеке, который лежал рядом с ним. Но теперь, когда тот прикоснулся к нему так откровенно… Честно говоря, ничем таким они не занимались. Что-то вроде «особого объятия», над которым другие коты только посмеялись бы. Но ладони Стива крепко обнимали Баки за талию, слишком крепко. Нужно было срочно превратить это все в шутку. Сделать шаг назад. Прервать.

— Твой язык такой мягкий, — выпалил Баки, чувствуя себя полным идиотом и в то же время охреневая от собственной смелости.

— Твой язык такой грубый, — почти прорычал Стив, его губы скользили в доле дюйма от лица Баки, ища способ попросить большего.

Стив был выше Баки, высокий даже по человеческим меркам, Баки пришлось подтянуться, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— И как бы ты коснулся меня, будь я таким же как ты? — тихо спросил он.

Стив всерьез задумался было над ответом, но потом виновато отвел взгляд. Его дыхание согрело щеку Баки.

— Баки…

Тогда он просто залез к Стиву на колени и наклонился к его шее.

— Я покажу, как это делаем мы, — прошептал он едва заметному пушку чуть ниже уха. — Если бы ты был таким, как я.

Баки лизнул пушок языком, и Стив опустил голову на бок, открывая шею целиком.

Ладони его переместились на спину Баки, притягивая ближе, и Баки раздвинул бедра, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он продолжал облизывать шею — длиннее, смелее, чувствуя запах человеческого пота и мыла, и чего-то еще — по мере того, как раскрывались поры на коже.  
Стив тяжело дышал, пока шершавый язык Баки царапал его кожу.

— Баки, — шепотом вскрикнул он. По телу пробежала дрожь, бедра напряглись, явно пытаясь вскинуться навстречу, — Баки…

— Да, сэр? — шепнул Баки влажному пятну, которое осталось там, где только что прошел его язык.

Дыхание Стива прервалось, губы бессмысленно двигались, пытаясь выговорить какие-то слова, но в итоге вырвалось только жалобное:

— Сильнее.

Клыки Баки врезались в шею Стива, и от его сдержанности не осталось и следа. Воздух со свистом вырвался из его легких, бедра подпрыгнули. Большие ладони сжали задницу Баки, поднимая его в воздух, пока Баки не разжал зубы, а потом невероятно мягкий рот коснулся его горла. Баки выдохнул, когда горячие влажные губы впились в чувствительную кожу, в груди поднимался рокот, но пришлось подавить его — детское урчание только испортило бы все. Но рокот рвался наружу, когда колени Стива шире раздвинули его бедра, а мягкие человеческие ладони скользнули под рубашку. Баки прикусил губу, дрожа — сдерживаться становилось все труднее.

— Нет, не останавливайся, — выдохнул Стив Баки в шею, целуя сначала над жестким ремешком ошейника, а затем под ним. Значок лицензии звякнул о кольцо. Баки обвил руками широкие плечи Стива, пальцы правой руки вплелись в мягкие золотистые волосы. — Мне так нравится. Так хорошо отдается в груди, — уточнил Стив, его рот нашел мягкую полоску шрама между челюстью и ухом и сомкнулся на ней.

— Но, — Баки всхлипнул, когда к внутренней стороне бедра прижалась горячая выпуклость. Жар тут же охватил все его тело, и он сжал бедра, больше не пытаясь сдерживаться. — Это так… так по-кошачьи.

Стив подпрыгнул, хватанув ртом воздух, и свалился обратно на диван. Лоб его толкнулся Баки в грудь.

— Блядь. Блядь! Что я творю? — Стив положил ладони на бедра Баки, будто собирался оттолкнуть его от себя и сбежать. — Господи. Блядь! Прости меня.

Баки и сам забыл, как дышать, глаза бездумно скользили по телу Стива, никак не получалось сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Блестящие красные губы, разноцветные ленточки на кителе, однозначно натянувшиеся между ног брюки. Баки молча смотрел на Стива, бедрами удерживая его на месте, пока жар гнева поднимался изнутри, пересиливая жар возбуждения.

— Ты опять за свое, — прорычал он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Извиняешься за весь белый свет. Я даю тебе свое разрешение. Это самое главное, верно? Для людей? Я даю его тебе. Разрешение на все. Чего бы ты ни хотел от меня. Только не останавливайся.

— Баки, это не то же самое, что…

— А почему нет? — огрызнулся Баки, хотя прекрасно знал, почему. Виноватое выражение на лице Стива застало его врасплох, но он не собирался мириться с этим. — Я ни о чем не просил. Ни о чем. Тебе ни разу не пришло в голову, что я, я могу хотеть того же самого? Скажи честно, ты сожалеешь вот об этом? — он накрыл ладони Стива своими, вжимая их себе в бедра. Потом потянул выше — и ему позволили — обводя плавный изгиб бедер и наконец прижимая к талии. — В смысле, тебе правда не хотелось бы?

— Я… я не имею права пользоваться тобой, — не успокаивался Стив. Он нахмурил брови, подбирая аргументы. — Люди, которые спят со своими кошками — чудовища. Фелифилы. Твое согласие не основной критерий, — взгляд Стива опустился на ошейник. — Это неправильно в принципе.

— Раз в жизни я выбрал что-то самостоятельно, для себя — и ты отказываешь мне в этом праве?

Баки стиснул зубы и потянулся к горлу металлической рукой. Секунда колебания — и пальцы сжали маленький значок лицензии. Хотелось раздавить крошечный щит и забыть о нем навсегда.

— Неважно, как это выглядит со стороны, — объяснил он, собрав остатки терпения, — я — не животное, я могу выбирать.

Стив покачал головой.

— Вот же хрень, — он сглотнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок. Словно ему стало больно даже думать.

Баки свел колени. К счастью, Стив понял намек и сильнее сжал руки — он удерживал, а не отталкивал. Если бы Баки сейчас спихнули вниз, он вряд ли нашел бы в себе смелость вернуться.

Но Стив примиряюще улыбнулся, признавая свое поражение.

— Мы обречены, не так ли?

— Так точно, сэр, — тут же откликнулся Баки, но хвост танцевал за спиной, выдавая его радость.

Он снова наклонился к Стиву и облизал острый кончик адамова яблока, чувствуя, как дрогнули ладони на его талии. А потом прижал голову Стива к своему плечу, чтобы добраться до задней части шеи. Облизал и даже немного прикусил затылок, низко и бессовестно урча.

«Это того стоит, — думал Баки, чувствуя, как плещется внутри жар. — Кот, человек — не важно, нельзя позволять словам выбирать путь за тебя».

Это бездонное, тревожное счастье заслуживало того, чтобы рискнуть ради него всем.

Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс стоил любого риска.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки, облизывающий Стива, от [Rizurin](http://rizurin.tumblr.com/post/160618877110/resinonao3-the-unbelievably-talented-and)  
> 
> 
> Стив, внезапно отвечающий ему взаимностью, от [d-june-y](http://d-june-y.tumblr.com/post/159111166738/commission)  
> 


	20. Интерлюдия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Кожа Баки на вкус оказалась точно такой, как мечталось Стиву. Соленый, горьковатый пот, медовые хлебцы и ваниль — как он и думал, плюс неожиданный привкус пряного чая. Яркий, такой «мужской» аромат кружил голову. Губы скользили по доверчиво подставленному горлу, целуя и посасывая каждый дюйм тонкой кожи. Баки оказался горячим на ощупь, стоило коснуться вены — в губы быстро застучал пульс.

— Мммф, — пробормотал Стив.

Вдруг вспомнилось, что он так и не попробовал на вкус губы Баки — и тут же захотелось исправить эту ошибку. Баки сидел у него на коленях уже минут двадцать, согревая своим теплом. Они вжимались друг в друга так, будто пытались слиться в одно — Стив грудью чувствовал, как быстро колотится его сердце. Еще одно напоминание, что они принадлежат к разным видам. Стив посмотрел в узкие зрачки. Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, что Баки стоило родиться человеком? Да, так было бы проще, ну и что?

— Я сейчас тебя поцелую. Это нормально?

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Баки, на миг переставая урчать. — Да.

Стив поднял руки и осторожно проследил кончиками пальцев край челюсти Баки — до самых волос. Потом зарылся в волосы, ища маленькие островки шерсти под ними — там, где могли быть человеческие уши. Интимное прикосновение заставило Баки шире распахнуть глаза, но когда пальцы Стива погладили нежную шерстку, плечи его опустились. По металлической руке пробежала дрожь — пластины спешно перестраивались.

Зрачки Баки расширились, заполнив почти всю радужку. В них плескалось неприкрытое желание. Баки смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, не стесняясь показывать все: голод, возбуждение, слабый намек на страх. Скрывать что-нибудь ему и в голову не приходило.

Стив почесал шерсть ногтями, и урчание перешло в негромкий стон.

Он так долго мечтал о поцелуях, но теперь, держа в руках лицо Баки, просто не мог на него наглядеться. Он никогда не обращал внимания, какие длинные у Баки ресницы, как красиво они ложатся на бледную кожу, когда Баки прикрывает глаза. Понимает ли он, насколько доверчивым и беззащитным выглядит вот так, медленно, лениво моргая? Стив даже загордился немного — он читал язык тела Баки даже тогда, когда тот сам толком не осознавал, что делает.

Губы Стива наконец встретились с мягкими губами Баки, и тот задрожал в его объятиях. Колени Баки стиснули бедра Стива так, что член болезненно заныл. Стив приподнял бедра навстречу, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-нибудь. Баки выгнулся назад и всхлипнул. Невозможно было поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Вдруг выяснилось: их тела прекрасно знают, что делать, и более того — идеально подходят друг другу.

Ладони Стива огладили горло Баки, отследили мягкие складки на футболке и наконец опустились на бедра, притягивая ближе. Теперь они двигались быстрее, эрекция Баки ощущалась даже сквозь одежду, ладони Стива легли на его талию, задавая темп. Баки подчинялся во всем, улавливал малейшие намеки, но стоило лизнуть языком его губы — чуть заметно отстранился.

— Нет? — уточнил Стив, готовый отступить в любую секунду.

— Для кошачьих это не совсем. Мы не… и я… я никогда, — Баки растерянно покачал головой, и Стив ободряюще поцеловал его в кончик носа. Ничего, и с этим разберутся.

— Имеешь в виду, что никогда не целовался раньше? С открытыми ртами? — следовало говорить серьезно, без малейшего намека на веселье. Он и так видел, что Баки не по себе. Не хватало еще случайно унизить его, выбрав покровительственный тон.

— Не так, как это делают люди, — его клыки впились в нижнюю губу, на скулах проступил румянец.

Стиву как-то не выпадало случая сравнить, но звучало вполне логично. Баки часто сидел перед телевизором, успел насмотреться на все виды человеческих отношений — неважно, шла речь об эмоциях или собственно действиях. А вот про кошек ничего такого не показывали. В фильмах и шоу они выступали исключительно в роли домашних животных.

Баки пожал правым плечом.

— Коты обычно… мы вылизываем. Это другое.

— Когда я был маленьким, мы называли это «целоваться по-французски». Мне казалось, что это очень классно — пока не вырос и не попробовал, — Стив хихикнул и подмигнул Баки. — Подозреваю, у всех разные представления о том, куда стоит совать язык, а куда нет.

Баки сильнее прикусил губу и даже как-то съежился. Вид у него был несчастный. На это невозможно было смотреть спокойно. Любовь пылала в венах Стива, превращая кровь в жидкий огонь.

Баки оглянулся по сторонам, очевидно стесняясь, хотя его руки по-прежнему обвивали плечи Стива.

— Не могу сказать, что я не хочу. Просто… тебе может быть больно.

А, это верно. Греховные сочные губы Баки скрывали очень даже острые клыки, а еще шершавый язык и верхнее нёбо. Неудивительно, что кошки не целовались друг с другом, но блин. Только представив этот рот на других частях своего тела, Стив вздрогнул в предвкушении.

— Может, я все-таки попробую?

Баки сглотнул, но потом кивнул и потянулся к губам Стива, спеша воспользоваться вторым шансом. Стив немедленно толкнулся языком ему в рот, от ощущений захватило дух. Во рту у Баки было жарко, куда жарче, чем у него самого, и вообще обнаружилось, что целоваться с гуманоидным кошачьим это вовсе не то же самое, что целоваться с человеком. Нёбо оказалось ребристым, язык Стива цеплялся за него. И вкус — другой, непривычный, хотя с изрядной примесью соевого соуса, которым они только что поливали суши. Когда Стив целовался в последний раз — с Сэмом — все было иначе. Но так тоже было хорошо, с Баки было хорошо всё. Рот Баки, язык Баки, зубы Баки; горячая мокрая слюна тоже принадлежала ему.

Стив попытался шевельнуть языком и тут же поцарапался о шершавый язык, они зацепились друг за друга, стало трудно дышать. Баки заметил, испугался — и тут же открыл рот пошире, чтобы Стив мог высвободится.

— А я предупреждал, — укорил он с легким смешком, но на его лице отразилось беспокойство.

— Это было… — Стив скользнул языком по собственному небу, удивляясь, насколько оно гладкое, — это было удивительно.

Баки фыркнул и приподнял бровь, давая понять, что ни капли не поверил.

— Я имею в виду, — Стив поцеловал его в губы один раз, второй, третий — чуть задержавшись, но больше не пытаясь углубить поцелуй. Баки пытался отвечать, но не успевал, — нам с тобой в кровать не пора?

Баки удивленно моргнул, потом отвел взгляд — лицо его помрачнело.

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он. — Наверное, я съел слишком много суши…

Стив перевел взгляд на пластиковые контейнеры, которыми был заставлен журнальный столик, а потом дошло, что над ним подшутили. Он фыркнул в шею Баки, и тот мгновенно сдался, рассмеявшись в ответ. Его губы нашли губы Стива, поцеловали ласково, потом снова послышалось урчание. Может, опыта Баки и не хватало, зато решимости было хоть отбавляй — стоило подумать об этом, по венам снова побежал огонь.

Слова стали не нужны. Стив просто поднялся с дивана, удерживая Баки на весу, и понес вон из гостиной. Лодыжки Баки скрестились за его спиной, разрывать поцелуй никому и в голову не пришло. Язык Баки нерешительно проскользнул между губ Стива, заставив его вздрогнуть и почти потерять равновесие. Мелькнула мысль, что ученик оказался талантливым, а потом стало не до мыслей — язык потянулся назад, царапая губы изнутри. Дверь спальни пришлось открывать ногой, а потом они все-таки сумели расцепиться и рухнули на кровать с дружным «Уффф!»

В следующий миг Стив снова накрыл рот Баки своим, одновременно оттаскивая его подальше от края кровати. Он уселся между ног Баки и навалился сверху, вжимая в матрас — так можно было чувствовать, как бешено колотится его сердце, как то и дело вздрагивают бедра. Баки продолжал урчать, прерываясь только, чтобы застонать или лизнуть Стива еще куда-нибудь. Хвост беспорядочно мотался рядом по покрывалу, будто желая поучаствовать в процессе.

Стив вздрагивал, когда его язык цеплялся за острые сосочки на языке Баки, стонал, когда тот задевал чувствительное небо, но ни на мгновение не отрывался от поцелуя. Порой становилось больно, но это была правильная боль — тело как молнией прошивало аж до самых яиц, и член дергался так сильно, что шов от брюк начинал больно давить.

— Господи, Баки, — выдохнул Стив между поцелуями, с трудом оторвавшись от настойчивых губ. — Хочу этого. Хочу его везде.

Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу, и бедра Стива дернулись, их члены столкнулись через одежду, которая вдруг показалась совершенно лишней.

— Сними, — потребовал Баки, дергая воротник кителя так, что чуть не оторвал верхнюю пуговицу. — Сними сейчас же.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Чертов китель отказывался сниматься. Обычно Стив берег его — расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей, аккуратно складывал, чтобы не потерять значки и ленты, чтобы не отвалился синий пехотный шнур, но сейчас терять было нечего. Что-то хрустнуло, когда он, с активной помощью Баки, сдергивал китель с плеч, отлетела пуговица, почти оторвалась кнопка на хлястике, а значок КНШ укатился под кровать. Остались штаны — Стив вытянул ремень из шлевок и принялся расстегивать пряжку, пока Баки возился с ширинкой. Они работали синхронно, без всяких подсказок идеально дополняя друг друга. Но как только брюки оказались стянуты до колен, Баки замер.

Урчание оборвалось. Баки заметно сглотнул. Его лицо как-то разом покраснело, беспокойно вскинулись брови.

— Это совсем другое.

Стив мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. И о чем он только думал? Баки и целоваться-то нормально стеснялся, а тут ему буквально тычут членом в лицо. К слову, не удосужившись поинтересоваться его мнением.

— Я слегка увлекся, — виновато сказал Стив и попытался отползти в сторону. — Давай помедленнее, что ли.

— Нет, нет! — Баки крепче сжал обнаженные бедра Стива коленями.

Он кинул единственный взгляд на грубый келоидный шрам, уродующий бедро, а потом коснулся его металлическими пальцами. Стив подумал, что в каком-то смысле протез тоже можно считать «шрамом».

— Я имел в виду, что он отличается. От моего.

— Ой, — выпалил Стив, опуская взгляд на свой торс и ниже.

Член мучительно стоял, пурпурный кончик сочился смазкой, и выглядело это чертовски пошло. Стив никогда в жизни не был так возбужден. До сих пор ему как-то не приходило в голову переживать, как интимные части его тела выглядят с точки зрения партнера. Сэм, помнится, не жаловался, но что если коту всё это кажется мерзким и противным?

— А… а что не так? Он должен быть обрезан?

— Да просто, — Баки смотрел куда-то в сторону, пытаясь подобрать слова, но понял, что не сумеет, и просто покачал головой.

Потом наклонился вперед и быстро стащил через голову футболку. Одним щелчком расстегнул пуговицу на ширинке и принялся выпутываться из штанов.

— Погоди, погоди, — Стив взял Баки за руки, борясь с соблазном помочь ему избавиться от одежды побыстрее. — Мы никуда не торопимся. Давай… давай разберемся сначала?

Глаза Баки вспыхнули, он стряхнул руки Стива и снова взялся за штаны. Терпение Стива его то ли пугало, то ли раздражало.

— У тебя просто все такое… — Баки мечтательно закатил глаза и улыбнулся краем рта, — нежное.

Стив невнятно замычал и толкнул Баки на спину.

— Давай посмотрим, удастся ли сделать его тверже, — предложил он и накрыл рот Баки своим.

Игриво подшучивать друг над другом вдруг показалось совершенно нормальным. Вылетели из головы все условности, все правила общения людей и котов, принятые в обществе. Стива учили, что они могут быть рядом, но никогда — вместе. Можно заботиться, но нельзя лишний раз дотронуться. Можно нежить и баловать, можно заставить работать, но нельзя любить. Не так, как отец любит сына, не так, как любят друг друга супруги.

А теперь Стив запросто флиртовал с Баки, как с любым другим парнем, которого пытался заманить в постель. То есть, глупо и неумело. Но шутка заставила Баки фыркнуть — необычно звонко. Стив ни разу не слышал от него подобных звуков. И тут же подул в углубление между ключицами Баки, надеясь услышать его еще раз.

Приподнявшись на локте, Стив провел ладонью по груди Баки, скользнул по плоскому животу, коснулся тазовых косточек. Баки извивался под его рукой, сильно выгибая спину, потом всхлипнул Стиву в рот, требуя большего. Только что Стив готов был остановиться, испугавшись, что зашел слишком далеко, и вот он без малейшего стеснения исследует просторы кожи Баки, прижимаясь так близко, как только может.

Баки был нежен и аккуратен — его правая рука осторожно гладила Стива по лицу, избегая синяка на челюсти, а левая, металлическая, была откинута в сторону, сжатый кулак лежал на подушке.

Какая-то часть мозга еще сохраняла рассудок, она кричала, что расплата за похоть будет страшной. Но Стив не обращал на нее внимания — как обычно игнорировал чувство вины за то, что в одиночку слопал целую пиццу.

Поэтому он продолжал исследовать горячий рот Баки все новыми и новыми способами; рука скользнула вниз, к поясу штанов, — так Стив пытался отвлечься, чтобы не сойти с ума от блаженства, когда шершавый язык в очередной раз цеплялся за его собственный.

— Капитан, — простонал Баки ему в рот. Пришлось разорвать поцелуй и на всякий случай отстраниться. Стив на секунду отвлекся на стучащий по покрывалу хвост, а потом Баки добавил: — Пожалуйста.

К счастью, останавливаться Стив не собирался.

— У нас полно времени, — успокоил он.

Пальцы скользнули под резинку трусов — Стив доказывал, что не стесняется. Губами он исследовал кожу Баки — провел влажную дорожку вниз по шее, до ошейника и ниже, усыпал беспорядочными поцелуями грудь. А вот и шрамы — Стив благоговейно коснулся сморщенной блестящей кожи.

— Я хочу узнать тебя получше.

Баки резко двинул бедрами, вжимаясь напряженным членом в ладонь Стива. Хвост колотился по покрывалу. «Кому-то не терпится», — подумал Стив, но ему и самому все труднее было сдерживаться. Он погладил член Баки, одновременно накрывая губами его сосок.

Пока все шло неплохо. На ощупь член Баки не сильно отличался от его собственного. Ничего лишнего — кожа невероятно гладкая, тугая и очень горячая. На кончике не было утолщения, как у людей, по форме он походил скорее на пулю. Стив осторожно сомкнул пальцы, ощущая горячую тяжесть в ладони. Баки задохнулся и утянул Стива обратно в поцелуй.

Да уж, научился он быстро.

Стив сдвинул руку пониже, обхватывая яйца Баки. Они тоже были гладкими и горячими на ощупь, как его член, только мягкими. Стив нежно помассировал их, невольно задумываясь о том, насколько отвратителен мир, в котором котов заставляют физически отрезать эту часть тела. В груди вдруг заболело, из горла вырвался странный звук, заставивший Баки вздрогнуть.

— Что такое? — переведя дыхание, спросил он. Немного растерянный и все равно до ужаса красивый.

— Ничего, ничего, — успокаивающе пробормотал Стив. Тоже, нашел, о чем вспомнить в такой момент. О проблемах он подумает позже, когда закончится этот невероятный сон. — Не могу поверить, что ты такой классный на ощупь. И не так уж сильно отличаешься от меня.

Баки слабо вскрикнул, когда пальцы Стива обхватили его член, двинулись вниз, вверх, и сжались на кончике. В долгу Баки не остался — лизнул Стива в щеку, потом в ухо, потом в шею. Потом обхватил его за плечи обеими руками и притянул ближе. Шершавый язык терзал кожу Стива под бесконечное громкое урчание.

— Господи, Бак, — простонал Стив, сжимая кулак — Баки двигал бедрами вверх и вниз, его член скользил в ладони Стива. — Господи.

Безумно хотелось трахаться, чтобы жар тела Баки обхватил ноющий член, или блядь, чтобы Баки растянул его и наполнил собой — какая разница? Но Стив заставил себя не торопиться. Стоило наслаждаться моментом, действовать нежно и ласково, Баки и так досталось в жизни, не хватало оставить ему еще одно плохое воспоминание.

— Ммнфф, — сообщил Баки, пытаясь одновременно урчать, вылизывать Стива и тереться об него носом. Потом поправился: — Осторожнее, сэр. Если вот так сжать…

Большой палец Стива вдруг пронзило острой болью. Он зашипел и тут же вытащил руку из штанов Баки.

— Что за херня?!

Внутреннюю сторону большого и указательного пальцев усеивали мелкие красные точки. Примерно в тех местах, где они касались члена Баки.

— У меня что, кровь идет?

— А я предупреждал, — промурлыкал Баки так же самодовольно, как в прошлый раз. Он лениво раскинулся на покрывале, закинув руки за голову. Глаза его были мечтательно-стеклянными, на губах играла улыбка. — Это совсем иначе.

— На нем что, зубы?!

Баки широко усмехнулся, демонстрируя клыки. Теперь он гладил сам себя — пальцы вели от ошейника к животу. Стоило взглянуть один раз — и Стив уже не мог оторвать взгляда. Баки плавно приподнял бедра от матраца, выгибаясь всем телом. Стив жадно смотрел на широкую грудную клетку, кубики пресса на талии, смотрел, как пальцы Баки подцепили пояс штанов и лениво потянули их вниз. Проскользнул в дырку хвост и медленно опустился обратно на одеяло. Бедра Баки плавно двигались из стороны в сторону, изгибалась тонкая талия. В конце концов штаны полетели на пол вместе с трусами, а на Баки остался только ярко-красный ошейник, на котором болтался значок лицензии, да перчатка на металлической руке.

Что ж, теперь они оба полностью обнажены.

Баки взял Стива за руку и провел ею по дорожке волос, которая вела вниз от его пупка.

— Видишь? — Баки обернул его пальцы вокруг своего члена, и Стив наконец разглядел, что тот и правда отличается от человеческого. Ярко-розового цвета, кожа тонкая и нежная, как веко, но туго натянутая и блестит. Ни цвет, ни текстура не менялись по всей длине, головка обозначалась только двумя прорезями по бокам. Вспомнились почему-то рыбьи жабры.

— Разница не такая уж большая, — признался Баки. — Но если нажать вот здесь, — он сложил пальцы Стива щепотью и сжал ими кончик, — появятся колючки.

Жабры (а как их еще называть?) раскрылись, обнажая крошечные зубцы. Стоило отпустить — зубцы исчезли, но Стив так и сидел с открытым ртом.

Охренеть. У гуманоидных кошачьих член с колючками. Отлично. Шикарно просто.

— Да, он отличается, — признался Стив, борясь с нездоровым желанием немедленно взять этот странный член в рот. — Ты можешь управлять этим?

— Неа.

Баки покачал головой, не отрывая ее от покрывала — кажется, ему просто нравилось тереться ушами о мягкую ткань. Глаза его все еще смотрели в никуда, улыбка была легкой и дерзкой. Стив решил бы, что он пьян, если бы не был уверен в обратном.

— Они выходят только во время оргазма, — улыбка превратилась в озорную, когда глаза Стива удивленно расширились. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Во рту разом пересохло. Оказывается, Баки тоже не прочь был флиртовать. Теперь он смеялся над Стивом, явно гордясь своими умениями.

— Да, — решительно подтвердил Стив. — Конечно, блядь, да.  
_____________________________

Баки чувствовал себя в стельку пьяным.

Мягкий и бархатистый рот Стива каким-то чудом находил все новые чувствительные места, которые, кажется, были созданы для влажных прикосновений. Поначалу Баки стеснялся — как стеснялся бы с любыми другим партнером: он только что поел, времени принять душ не оставалось, и блядь, запах Брока, который касался его последним, до сих пор держался на загривке. К счастью, в этот раз рядом был Стив. Стив касался его, не обращая внимания ни на что, Стив забрал все его страхи и спрятал их подальше. С того момента, как эти мягкие губы коснулись тела Баки, он больше ни о чем не беспокоился.

Бесстрашие то и дело ударяло Баки в голову, и он начинал ужасно гордиться собой — ровно до того момента, пока Стив не касался очередного чувствительного места, после чего Баки только и оставалось, что беспомощно скулить в воздух.

— Ммм, — сказал Стив, обводя языком соски Баки и одновременно перекатывая его яйца в ладони. — Так хорошо?

Хорошо? Это было настолько потрясающе, что плакать хотелось.

Кто знал, что с телом можно обращаться вот так? Стив даже не думал о себе, его твердый член упирался в бедро Баки, безнадежно забытый. Стив полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы искать и находить чувствительные точки на шее Баки, приподнимая языком ошейник; гладить член Баки и его яйца; на том, чтобы тяжестью своего тела удерживать Баки на месте, когда тот начинал извиваться от наслаждения. Ощущения складывались во что-то странное: будто ты доминируешь и покоряешься одновременно. С кем только Баки ни спаривался за эти годы, но такого не бывало никогда.

У него даже не хватало смелости протянуть руку и коснуться Стива. Несмотря на размеры, его тело казалось хрупким, уязвимым — тем более сейчас, когда на нем не было одежды. Шелковистая кожа обтягивала мускулы, золотистые волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны с того самого момента, как он снял фуражку. Баки привык защищать это тело еще со времен войны, и теперь казалось неуместным касаться его своими огрубевшими пальцами.

Но почему-то каждый раз, когда язык Баки скользил по прохладной коже Стива, тот вздрагивал от удовольствия, его бедра сжимались, как бы в награду потирая член, застрявший между их телами. Хотелось позволить ему все, дать то, чего ему хочется, чтобы Стив стонал и задыхался, полностью потерявшись в наслаждении. Так было бы честно. Только вот никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Вот сейчас губы Стива нежно касались шрамов у плеча, и чувствительная кожа отозвалась на ласку. Стив не стеснялся дарить свою любовь даже самым уродливым частям его тела.

— Как тебе? — Стив подул на влажное пятно, которое осталось после его касания. — По-прежнему хорошо?

Баки честно попытался сказать «да», но вышло какое-то «аххха!», и Стив рассмеялся над его стараниями как полный придурок. Тогда Баки воспользовался шансом и выскользнул из-под него, после чего ухватил за локоть и без труда перевернул на спину.

— Ни фига… — начал было Стив, но тут же сорвался на невнятное «аааа», стоило Баки накрыть ртом розовый сосок.

Он вцепился Баки в волосы, смяв одно ухо, и задрожал.

— Блядь! Баки! Аа!

Баки прижал язык к кольцу ареолы и даже не лизнул, просто напряг мышцы, сжав и тут же отпустив. Кулак Стива в его волосах сжался крепче.

— Мне нужно… пожалуйста! Я хочу… Ох, Бак! Сильнее!

Вот оно как: Стив оказался запредельно чувствительным. Баки расслабил язык и длинно лизнул сначала один сосок, потом другой. Стив тихо всхлипнул и подался бедрами вверх. Их члены вжались друг в друга, и Баки пришлось на мгновение уткнуться носом в центр груди Стива, чтобы перевести дух. Но вот так тереться кожей о кожу оказалось невыразимо приятно, никак не устоять — и все остальное оказалось забыто. От каждого движения по ногам пробегала дрожь.

Потом Стив поцеловал его уши, сначала левое, потом правое, потом снова левое, а потом застонал, уткнувшись лицом Баки в волосы.

— Баки, — шепотом позвал он, — можно тебя трахнуть?

Баки только и хватило, чтобы всхлипнуть в ответ — говорить он уже не мог. Пришлось оторваться от Стива, чтобы сесть и посмотреть на него сверху вниз. Волосы лезли в глаза, металлическая рука почти не шевелилась. Баки чувствовал себя потным и разбитым, но заставил себя кивнуть. Согласие — это самое важное.

— Подожди, подожди минутку, — попросил вдруг Стив.

Ну что, блядь, блядь, что еще-то?!

Стив хмыкнул, загадочно изогнулся, придерживая Баки за бедро, и потянулся к тумбочке у кровати. Дверца открылась со второго раза. Пошарив там рукой, Стив вытащил маленькую пластиковую бутылочку.

— Нашел! — радостно заявил он и триумфально помахал бутылочкой в воздухе.

— Нашел что? — Баки нахмурился, удивляясь сам себе — на черта ему было задавать вопросы, если все, чего он сейчас хотел — побыстрее забраться на член Стива.

— Смазка? — неуверенно уточнил Стив, демонстрируя Баки этикетку. — Это хорошая фирма. Купил пару штук… ну, сравнительно недавно.

Баки покрутил бутылочку в металлических пальцах (правая рука все еще лежала на талии Стива). Судя по этикетке, эта хрень и правда предназначалась для секса.

— Ну-ну, — все, что пришло ему в голову. Вчитываться в этикетку было просто-напросто лень. — И что, помогает лучше, чем слюна?

— Эм, — лицо Стива на мгновение помрачнело, ему потребовалось заметное усилие, чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние мысли и улыбнуться. — Помогает просто офигенно.

Баки мог представить, о чем он подумал. Угораздило же сморозить такую ерунду, напоминая Стиву о том, кто они, и чем сейчас заняты.

Но чтоб Баки провалиться, если они сейчас сойдут с рельсов.

— Покажешь мне?  
____________________________________

У Стива ёкнуло в груди, когда он понял, что Баки не имеет даже понятия о смазке. Тут же ударило воспоминанием, навязчивым, как застарелая боль: Стив заходит в душ и видит, как Брок прижимает Баки к стене. Он не был идиотом и еще тогда прекрасно понимал, что об осторожности и ответственности там речи не идёт. Но почему-то сама мысль о том, что Баки всю жизнь приходилось заниматься сексом, используя слюну вместо смазки, превращала его в комок ярости.

— Покажи мне? — доверчиво попросил Баки, возвращая бутылочку.

Его искренность тут же отогнала неприятные воспоминания. Прошлое — прошлому, сейчас куда важнее было показать, каково это, делать всё правильно.

Стив выдавил на ладонь побольше и несильно прижал пальцами, чтобы побыстрее согрелось.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал он, — Начнем с этого.

Он взял член Баки в руку и несколько раз провел по нему вверх-вниз.

— Ох, Стив, — выдохнул Баки. Его бедра сжали бедра Стива. — О, ооо…

— Ага, — согласился Стив, любуясь как красиво изгибается тело Баки — тот весь отдался наслаждению, запрокинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот. Видны были острые зубы, ребристое небо и кончик языка, который загнулся вверх, когда Баки начал задыхаться. Урчать он уже не мог — только скулил, стонал и выкрикивал имя Стива. 

Стив не то, чтобы возражал.

— Как оно? — уточнил он, подбирая собственный член и сжимая в руке оба сразу.

Оказалось не так-то просто двигать собственную крайнюю плоть вдоль блестящей кожи члена Баки, но пару минут спустя удалось приспособиться и набрать скорость. Баки только и мог, что судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Он то и дело пытался закусить губу, но потом снова начинал задыхаться. На его лице было написано бесконечное наслаждение.

— Хорошо вроде, а?

— Да! — вскрикнул Баки, и Стив чуть не рассмеялся над этим наивным восторгом. — Хорошо! Да! Стив!

Баки сейчас был невозможно красив. Такой живой, такой счастливый, весь мокрый от пота; дико было вспоминать, что кто-то мог причинить ему вред. Стив зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать образ — в Красной комнате Баки был измучен до такой степени, что не хотел жить, отказывался даже надеяться на спасение и мечтал, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось. Но вот он здесь: стонет, просит большего, задыхается, пытаясь сказать что-то, пока Стив водит ладонью по его члену. Наконец он получил свой кусочек счастья, и Стиву хотелось бросить к его ногам весь мир.

Свободной рукой он придерживал Баки за талию и думал о том, что готов защищать его до последней капли крови. Изнутри поднималась уверенность в собственной непобедимости: вот сейчас он одной левой положит всю армию Соединенных Штатов, а потом возьмет Баки за руку и покажет, насколько любящим и нежным может быть мир.

— Всё хорошо? — выдохнул Баки, выдергивая Стива в реальность. Надо ж было настолько отвлечься…

Баки внимательно смотрел на него, полуприкрыв глаза. Темные волосы намокли от пота и теперь висели сосульками.

— Потрясающе, — ответил Стив. — Всё просто потрясающе.

Баки застенчиво улыбнулся и, наклонившись, отнял ладонь Стива от своего бедра. Взял два пальца и положил их к себе в рот.

— Ох, бля, — только и мог прошептать Стив, разом потерявшись в ощущениях.

Баки сосал оба сразу, шершавый язык поглаживал подушечки пальцев. Острые зубы чувствительно, на грани боли, прикусили второй сустав.

Когда Баки открыл глаза, в них светилось такое неприкрытое обожание, что Стив чуть сознание не потерял.

— Черт!

Пришлось немного сдвинуть Баки назад, чтобы сесть. А потом Стив проник языком ему в рот, прямо поверх собственных пальцев. Получился неряшливый, мокрый поцелуй. Баки не возражал — напротив, он отчаянно стонал Стиву в рот, одновременно двигая бедрами — между их телами было горячо и влажно.

— Стив, — проныл он, когда им пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Я даю тебе разрешение, — он задохнулся снова. — Доминируй. Пожалуйста.

— О Господи, — пробормотал Стив. Мозг кипел, перебирая аргументы: возразить, выяснить сначала, что оба понимают под этим словом, объяснить, что это значит для людей… Но Баки просительно заскулил, и мысли тут же вымело из головы. На хрен мораль и все остальное, Стива охватило лихорадочное желание сделать так, как хочет Баки. И немедленно!

— Да, — выдохнул он и сглотнул, потому что рот успел наполниться слюной в предвкушении. — Как скажешь.  
______________________________

Баки вдруг стало страшно. Когда он сделал первый осторожный шаг, запрыгнув к Стиву на колени, ему и в голову не приходило, как странно это будет. Тело затопило жаром, хотелось все больше удовольствия, хотелось секса, но это ерунда. Куда хуже было то, что в его внутренней броне появилась трещина, которая росла с каждой минутой, открывая уязвимое нутро. Баки никогда в жизни не мечтал, чтобы над ним кто-то доминировал. Он был слишком крупным, слишком сильным, слишком хорошо обученным, чтобы чувствовать себя защищенным рядом с кем-то другим.

Но капитан — Стив — показал ему столько всего, о чем он даже не подозревал. Хуже - не представлял, что такое вообще возможно. Баки учили защищать этого человека, он признал, что эта жизнь важнее его собственной, еще девять лет назад. Но теперь все было иначе. Баки смотрел на его улыбку и чувствовал себя маленьким, но драгоценным; сокровищем, принадлежащим другому.

— Доминируй, — умолял он, вбиваясь в руку Стива. — Пожалуйста.

Тот на мгновение заколебался, и Баки вспомнил, что для людей это означает совсем другое. Но думать уже не было сил, ему просто отчаянно хотелось — вместо слов из горла вырывался только жалобный вой.

— Да, — Стив попытался успокоить его, вжав грудью в себя. — Как скажешь.

Его ладонь скользнула вниз по спине Баки, но наткнулась на хвост — и Стив испуганно отпрянул. Похоже, он успел напрочь забыть об этой части тела. Баки поежился, это заставило Стива виновато замереть.

— Прости, — быстро выдохнул он, будто испугался, что сделал Баки больно.

— Можешь потрогать, — разрешил Баки. Хотел вроде поддразнить, но прозвучало почти как мольба. Яйца сжались, буквально требуя облегчения, не исключено, что он и вправду умолял. — Вот, начни отсюда, — предложил он, направляя руку Стива.

Тот не сводил с него глаз, когда пальцы коснулись основания хвоста, там, где мягкий пух на пояснице переходил в заметное утолщение. Самая нечеловеческая часть его тела.

— Потянуть здесь означает, ну, попросить о сексе, — объяснил Баки.

Стив настороженно смотрел, и Баки не мог его винить — для человеческого уха звучало, наверное, странно. Но потом Стив все-таки потянул.

— Ах! — бедра Баки дернулись назад, а сам он свалился на Стива, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо и поскуливая.

Стив отдернул было руку, но потом сообразил, что это не крик боли, и вернул обратно. Вторая рука придерживала Баки за бедро.

— Вот так?

Стив снова потянул, не отрывая взгляда от лица Баки.

Кости плавились, превращаясь в желе, Баки изогнулся и толкнул Стива так, что тот свалился на спину. Вот теперь можно было встать на четвереньки и поднять повыше хвост, чтоб хоть немного расслабиться. Иначе его просто разорвало бы от желания.

— Бля, — выдохнул Баки, уже не думая, насколько это отчаянно звучит. Он хотел, и хотел немедленно. — Трахни меня, а? Пожалуйста.

Говорить было уже не о чем. Стив просто вытянул ноги, а потом снова открыл бутылку со смазкой. Пальцы легко скользнули по коже — такие гладкие, маслянистые, это ощущалось иначе, совсем не так, как он привык. Когда пальцы Стива раздвинули его ягодицы и коснулись напряженного кольца мышц, на Баки будто откровение снизошло.

— Там-то нет колючек, правда? — поинтересовался Стив на всякий случай, безумно ухмыляясь.  
— Нет! Ну, я почти уверен…

Стив фыркнул от смеха. Когда его пальцы скользнули по коже, Баки задрожал от нетерпения. Он подумал сначала, что его дразнят, и собрался было разозлиться, но ласка подарила нежданное облегчение — сладкая боль между ног немного утихла.

— Почти уверен? — насмешливо переспросил Стив. — Звучит как-то не очень убедительно.

— Чест-но? — с трудом простонал Баки, когда палец Стива мягко толкнулся внутрь него. — Никогда — о блядь, бляядь! — никогда не задумывался об этом.

— Ммм, полагаю, стоит рискнуть, — решил Стив, но Баки уже не слушал. Он сосредоточился на ощущениях: тело послушно раскрывалось навстречу Стиву. — Ух ты. Баки, тебе не нужна подготовка. Ты уже готов.

— Хвост, — потребовал Баки, — хвост просит секса.

Прозвучало как полный бред, но какая уже разница? Баки изогнулся назад, когда Стив убрал палец. Одной рукой он удерживал член, а другой потянул бедра Баки вниз.

— Блядь!

Целых три секунды тело сопротивлялось вторжению, но потом все-таки поддалось. У Баки подвело живот, и он вскрикнул.

Стив замер под ним, натянутый, как струна, пока Баки принимал его в себя.

— Так… нгх!.. так хорошо?

— Да! — Баки каждый раз ловил кайф, когда его спрашивали. До сих пор не верилось, что его согласие настолько важно. — Да! Еще!

Конечно, Стив только рад был послушаться, дать всё, чего Баки хочется, всё, о чем он просит. Бедра уверенно толкнулись вверх.

Хотелось раздвинуть ноги как можно шире, но Баки наоборот сдвинул колени, удерживая Стива на месте, а потом приподнялся, позволяя члену почти выскользнуть из него. Он успел разглядеть — собственный член Баки был тоньше, острее и, похоже, немного длиннее. По сравнению с ним член Стива казался толще, он был тяжелым и большим, как все его тело, Баки чувствовал себя заполненным до краев.

— Черт, Баки, — задыхаясь, повторял Стив, пока Баки выравнивал ритм, поднимаясь и опускаясь на нем.

Пальцы Стива обвились вокруг члена Баки — горячего, всё еще скользкого от смазки, вторая ладонь надежно легла на бедро.

— Баки, черт!

— Да! — всхлипнул Баки. — Стив!  
_______________________________

Грохот крови в ушах перекрывал все остальные звуки. Единственное, о чем мог думать Стив — как тесно напряженные мышцы внутри Баки обхватывают и сжимают его член. Осталось немного, земное притяжение как бы отключилось, Стив уже не понимал, лежит он на спине или парит в воздухе. Тело Баки вдруг прошила дрожь — похоже, член удачно задел что-то у него внутри — и Стив закрепил успех, вбиваясь в это место снова и снова.

— Да! — всхлипнул Баки. — Стив!

Стива буквально швырнуло на землю, когда Баки неожиданно выпрямился и застыл. Даже хвост не шевелился. Потом он медленно откинул голову назад, рот открылся как бы в крике — но из него не вырвалось ни звука. Наконец послышался невнятный хриплый стон — Баки просил о чем-то, но слов было не разобрать.

— Что?

— Мой хвост! Дерни за него! — Стив дотянулся до напряженно торчащего хвоста Баки и потянул. — Сильнее!

Стив резко дернул, и крик наконец вырвался из груди Баки, смешавшись с рычанием — он полностью потерял над собой контроль. Бедра дернулись вперед, и Баки замер — горячая струя ударила Стиву в грудь. Канавки на кончике члена открылись, и оттуда показались шипы. Стив в благоговении наблюдал за ними, пока Баки дрожал от запоздалого озноба.

— Господи! Боже мой, Бак… — Стиву в голову не приходило, что оргазм может быть настолько красивым.

Баки снова вскрикнул, а потом прерывисто выдохнул — в горле его до сих пор клокотало рычание.

— О-ох, — выдохнул он, и начал заваливаться вперед.

Стив поспешно отпустил хвост, и Баки пошатнулся, абсолютно расслабленный, будто из него разом вынули все кости. Когти спрятались обратно, металлические пластины на руке ходили ходуном, пока он медленно покачивался из стороны в сторону, как пьяный. — О… ооо…

А потом он наконец упал, и Стив поймал его, укладывая себе на грудь. Шипы слегка кололись в том месте, где член Баки сдавило между их животами, но теперь это казалось ерундой.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал Стив, прижимая голову Баки к своей шее и целуя его в висок. Бедра Баки все еще двигались — вверх, вниз. — Я буду с тобой всегда.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Баки, лизнув Стива в шею. А потом прикусил зубами тонкую кожу.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Стив вцепился Баки в бедро, когда давление в нижней части живота стало невыносимым и наконец выплеснулось.

— Твою мать! — вскрикнул он, когда оргазм захлестнул с головой. Дышать он уже не мог, тело будто вывернуло наизнанку, а перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы втиснуть Баки в себя. Зубы разжались. По телу пробежала последняя судорога — и все кончилось.

С ума можно сойти.

Шевелиться не осталось ни сил, ни желания. Прошло довольно много времени прежде чем Баки сонно дернул бедрами, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы разделить их горячие, слипшиеся тела.

— Ауч, — пожаловался он, потирая поясницу. — Ой-ёооо…

— Тебе больно? — перед глазами все плыло, Стив ни черта не видел. Или на улице успело стемнеть? Баки наконец оторвался от него, мягкий член легко выскользнул и упал на бедро. — Что? Зачем? Блин! — пришлось сначала как следует отдышаться, а потом попытаться еще раз: — Прости, я не…

— Не смей извиняться, — Баки смеялся, явно довольный, но на матрац скатился, заметно поморщившись.

Стив последовал за ним, перекатившись на бок, чтобы уткнуться носом Баки в плечо, когда тот наконец устроился.

— Если это настолько больно, зачем ты просил меня дернуть?

— Ну больно, — согласился Баки, позволяя ему прижаться ближе. — Но все равно охуенно, знаешь. Будто все тело разом открывается, впуская в себя кайф.

Стив поежился — звучало как-то странновато. Теперь не верилось, как он мог быть настолько безрассудным, да еще и в первый раз. Он осторожно погладил двумя пальцами несчастный хвост, который тряпочкой лежал между ними на покрывале. Надо ж быть таким идиотом! Хвост такой тонкий, оказывается.

Баки коснулся его запястья и коротко мурлыкнул.

— Не волнуйся так, — сказал он, и, поймав неуверенный взгляд Стива, добавил: — Каких-то десять минут, и я снова почувствую свои ноги.

— Блин!

Стив ударил себя по лбу, но Баки только рассмеялся. Этот засранец опять умудрился подшутить над ним!  
________________________________

Способность здраво мыслить возвращалась очень медленно. Вечер к тому времени успешно превратился в ночь, в комнате окончательно стемнело. Стив свернулся в надежных объятиях Баки.

Мозг постепенно включался обратно, и Стив едва сдержал дрожь, когда в голове снова вспыхнуло всё, от чего он так старательно отмахивался раньше. Опасность, в которой они оказались. Все ужасы, которые Баки пережил. Он так и не рассказал, почему оказался в Красной комнате. В какой кошмар превратил его жизнь доктор Лукин, если смерть показалась лучшей альтернативой? Как посмел кто-то резать это драгоценное тело, рвать чувствительную кожу, просто касаться его не для того, чтобы приласкать?! Стив зажмурился и вздохнул так тяжело, что Баки заметил — обнял его крепче и прижал к себе.

— Стив?

— Да, Бак? — голос почти дрогнул, предатель.

— А как это у людей? Первая встреча с родителями партнера бывает настолько жуткой?

Стив пропустил пару ударов сердца, честно задумавшись над вопросом. Когда валяешься в постели после обалденного секса, о родителях как-то не думается. Но Баки в принципе мыслил иначе.

— На самом деле — да, — признался он и вдруг рассмеялся.

Ничего смешного тут не было: отец Стива был по-настоящему опасен для них, мама Баки жила в ужасных условиях, и против них ополчился буквально весь мир, но это вдруг показалось ужасно забавным. Баки тоже затрясся от смеха. Знакомое чувство эйфории — то же самое было с ними после того, как операция «Лемурианская звезда» с треском провалилась, и они оказались в ловушке — в тесном пространстве среди рухнувших обломков, честно готовясь умереть в самое ближайшее время.

Стив смеялся, пока не заслезились глаза, а потом уткнулся Баки в бок, изо всех сил пытаясь отдышаться. Наконец нервное хихиканье стихло, и воцарилось молчание. Они просто лежали, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, наслаждаясь тем, что дышат одним воздухом, позволяя тому, что они сделали, накрыть их как покрывалом.

Стив нарушил уютную тишину первым.

— Еще не спишь?

— Ммм? — вопросительно пробормотал Баки. — Дассэр.

Баки словно вспомнил о субординации, но сейчас это не имело значения. На самом деле, он просто идентифицировал того, кто рядом.

— Послушай меня внимательно, пожалуйста, — начал Стив. Тон его заставил Баки удивленно посмотреть на него, уши встали торчком от любопытства. Стив приподнялся на локте, пригладил пальцами волосы Баки, мимоходом приласкав одно ухо, задержал ладонь на щеке. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал, если вдруг они придут за тобой.

Баки медленно моргнул, потом устремил на Стива доверчивый взгляд. Кивнул — просьба была воспринята как очередной приказ.

— А кто может за мной прийти?

— Директор Фьюри, директор Коулсон, военная полиция. Блин, да хоть рядовая Лорейн. Они могут послать кого-нибудь знакомого, чтобы завоевать твое доверие.

Сказав эти слова, Стив почувствовал себя так, будто предал Натали. Но только дураку не придет в голову самый очевидный путь.

Баки честно обдумал его слова, а потом уточнил:

— Майор Уилсон?

Блядь, подумал Стив. Стоило только подумать, что Сэму велят привести Баки, как сердце неприятно заныло. Но сейчас не было возможности рассказать ему обо всем, что случилось. Черт с ним, со временем — как, как вообще о таком рассказывать? Баки — его любовник. Сэм был лучшим другом Стива, таким, которому без страха доверяешь жизнь, но ждать понимания в подобном вопросе — верх наивности.

— Кто угодно, кроме меня, — подытожил он, чтобы не объяснять причин. — На этот раз я найду тебя, клянусь всем, чем хочешь. Я не позволю им снова забрать тебя у меня.

Баки кивнул.

— А как насчет этого? — он постучал по металлическому значку в углублении между ключицами. С трекером внутри далеко не уйдешь.

— Выбрось его, — велел Стив, и Баки отвел взгляд, явно недовольный такой идеей.

— Без этой штуки не так просто выжить, — признался он. — Опасно. Почти невозможно.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив и поцеловал его. — Я понимаю, о чем ты. Но если они заберут тебя снова, я просто не переживу, — он покачал головой и поцеловал Баки снова. — Ты должен сбежать.

— Так и быть, — согласился Баки и подпихнул носом нос Стива, намекая, что неплохо бы поцеловать еще раз, лучше в губы.

Некоторое время им было не до разговоров, а потом Баки вдруг задумался о чем-то и нахмурил брови.

— Стив? — очень серьезно позвал он.

— Да, Бак?

— Я опять есть хочу.

Стив расхохотался так, что свалился лицом в подушку. Он пихнул Баки с кровати, тот немедленно возмутился: мол, хвост все еще болит. Стив, однако, не слушал. Баки пора было идти — без гребаного второго ужина ему не обойтись никак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от [certifiedsinbin](http://certifiedsinbin.tumblr.com/post/157129788261/nsfw-commissions-i-did-this-weekend-for). Осторожно, нца!  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> 


	21. Перемены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

С тех пор, как Баки стал жить у Стива в квартире, термостат был установлен на 60 градусов по Фаренгейту (15 по Цельсию), но этим утром, проснувшись, Стив обнаружил, что ему тепло и уютно. Он прижал запасную подушку к груди и улыбнулся в мягкую ткань, думая о прошедшей ночи. Потом вдруг до него дошло, что матрас рядом не прогибается под знакомым весом, глаза открылись сами собой.

Оказалось, что Баки свил себе целое гнездо из одеял и свернулся поверх него.

— Вот ты где, — вздохнул Стив.

Баки еще не проснулся. Дыхание его было ровным, лицо скрывал пушистый кончик хвоста. А еще Баки был совершенно голым. Раньше Стив настаивал, что приходить к нему в постель можно только в пижаме, но теперь это было не важно. Усмехнувшись, Стив наклонился и осторожно погладил ухо Баки.

День предстоял длинный и отвратительный, обещание Фьюри висело над их головами как дамоклов меч, но это не мешало прямо сейчас наслаждаться моментом. Кончики пальцев зарылись в пушистую шерсть. Стив мог бы любоваться Баки целую вечность. Было в этом что-то успокаивающее. Будто они оказывались в надежном защитном пузыре, и все проблемы остались за его стенками.

Баки не пошевелился. Наверное, слишком устал, чтобы реагировать на ласку. Поэтому Стив выбрался из постели и отправился в душ.

Он тщательно побрился, достал из шкафа свежий мундир. Стоило посмотреть в зеркало, как в глаза первым делом бросилась фиолетовая полоска с золотым кантом. Тут же вспомнился Сахалин. Операция «Лемурианская звезда» стала поворотным моментом в жизни обоих. Тогда им и в голову не могло придти, насколько все изменится. Удивительно, их разбросало так далеко друг от друга, но в результате они снова оказались вместе. Неважно, что случилось за это время, главное, им снова удалось встретиться.

«Да кому я вру?» — подумал Стив, мрачно глядя в глаза своему отражению. Ну потрахались один раз, и что? После хорошего секса во всем виделся грандиозный замысел, романтический ореол, рука, чтоб ее, судьбы. Но смысла в этих фантазиях не было ровным счетом никакого. Как не было его в идеально повязанном галстуке, блестящих отполированных пуговицах, в синем шнуре, правильно заправленном под эполет. Стив прищелкнул языком, сорвал шнур и бросил на столик. По регламенту носить его вовсе не обязательно. Глупое позерство — мол, эта штука помогает ему чувствовать связь с людьми, которые ежедневно рискуют своей жизнью на передовой, пытаясь изменить что-то в мире.

Напоследок Стив еще раз заглянул к Баки, поцеловал его в каждое ухо по очереди и тихо выскользнул из квартиры. Пусть хотя бы один из них подольше останется в безопасной тихой гавани.  
______________________________

У ворот, у стойки регистрации, у лифта, у входа в зону Джей-5 Стива встречали бодрыми салютами. Он отвечал тем же, игнорируя клубок беспокойства, который ворочался в животе. Казалось, каждый первый в Пентагоне смотрит на него с осуждением, презирает за то, что он делал со своим котом прошлой ночью.

Извращенец, как сказал его собственный отец. Фелифил.

Стив прошел мимо стола Лорейн, затаив дыхание и не спуская глаз с двери кабинета Фьюри. Нужно было идти твердым шагом, не показывая ни малейшего стыда. Это означало, что нельзя виновато хмуриться, смотреть в пол, сутулить плечи, и ноги подволакивать тоже нельзя. Стив влюбился в Баки, который по неведомой прихоти мироздания оказался гуманоидным кошачьим, но ничего страшного в этом не было. Эта истина сомнению не подлежала. К сожалению, ладони вспотели, показывая, что его уверенность — напускная.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — повторила рядовая Лорейн, заставив Стива подскочить на месте. Похоже он стоял столбом перед кабинетом Фьюри уже минуты две, не слыша, что его окликают. И вообще умудрился пройти мимо собственного секретаря, даже не поздоровавшись.

— Утро, — отозвался Стив. — Прошу прощения, я задумался.

— Мы получили хорошие новости, правда? — в последний раз Лорейн выглядела такой радостной, когда президент одобрил предложение Стива, позже названное проектом «Зимний Солдат». Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь. По спине Стива побежали мурашки.

— О, не заглянул с утра в электронную почту.

Мобильный интернет в этой зоне был заблокирован, а подойти к собственному столу Стив до сих пор не удосужился. Единственное, на что он обратил внимание этим утром, напоминание телефона о том, что Фьюри примет его в 9:00.

— И какие у нас новости?

— Ремонт казарм Зимнего Солдата в форте Макнейр пошел быстрее, чем мы надеялись, — Стив ничего не ответил, и Лорейн продолжила: — Похоже, они почти готовы! В некоторые здания уже можно заселять участников проекта. Отличные новости, правда?

Стив попытался было сглотнуть, но оказалось, что во рту пересохло.

— Отлично, — с трудом выдавил он, и в этот момент часы на стене мигнули.

9:00. Предстояло столкнуться с последствиями вчерашнего лицом к лицу.  
_______________________________

Баки неторопливо просыпался, чувствуя, как ноет задница. «Ну и ночка выдалась», — подумал он, и мучительно зевнул, изгибая спину, вытягивая хвост и в процессе обнаруживая, что болит вообще везде. Потом до него вдруг дошло, что в квартире больше никого нет, и Баки тут же сел на кровати.

Стив ушел.

Чтобы встретиться с Фьюри — как было написано в сообщении. Баки разочарованно вздохнул и положил телефон обратно на тумбочку.

Толку от этого не было никакого, но он все равно сунул нос в ванную, вдохнув еще влажный воздух и запах мыла, идущий из сливного отверстия. Стив побрился и достал свежий мундир, а вот завтрак готовить не стал.

Что за безответственность.

Баки соорудил себе протеиновый коктейль, прихватил телефон и свернулся калачиком в кресле — как всегда делал по утрам. Хвост обвился вокруг его ног. Часы только что показали 9:00, это означало, что Стив войдет к директору Джей-5 с минуты на минуту. Поскольку он работал в особой зоне, телефон был заперт в экранированном сейфе, но Баки все равно решил написать. Ему было не по себе.

«Все будет хорошо, — набрал он. — Что бы ни случилось, я сумею защитить тебя».

Отправив сообщение, Баки пялился на него пару минут, а потом вздохнул. Стив велел, если что, сразу убегать. Да еще и выбросить по дороге ошейник, чтобы никто не мог отследить его. Металлические пальцы коснулись кожаного ремешка. Стоило подумать о том, чтобы остаться без него, как навалилось тяжелое беспокойство. Хватит ли у него силы воли выбросить ошейник и значок лицензии? После всего, что пришлось пережить без них?

В большинстве общественных мест на входе установили сканеры лицензий, скоро даже в самых маленьких магазинчиках нельзя будет ничего купить без значка. Вспомнились первые дни после увольнения из армии. Если бы продавец хот-догов в парке не принимал наличные, Баки пришлось бы голодать.

Подделывать лицензию еще опаснее. Полиция запросто может проверить, а арест за подделку лицензии — это гарантированное путешествие в исправительное отделение ЦКК. От этой мысли стало совсем паршиво, стакан с коктейлем пришлось поставить на пол.

В конце концов Баки сумел-таки придумать способ вытащить себя из спирали депрессивных мыслей. Написал сообщение Тони Старку: улыбающаяся кошачья мордочка, стрелка и дом.

«Уже там», — подумал он. Эта мысль почти успокоила его.

Баки потянулся всем телом, позволяя пушистому, ухоженному хвосту обвиться вокруг него, и потерся ушами о спинку кресла, изгоняя даже воспоминания о запахе генерала Роджерса. Как следует размявшись, он развалился поверх подлокотников.

— Бля… — вырвалось невольное.

Было тревожно. Но что еще хуже — было скучно. Стоило немедленно одеться и пойти на разведку, пока не пришло сообщение от Стива. Тупо сидеть без дела голышом, жуя кончик хвоста (блин, когда успел зажевать-то?) и хвастаясь Тони Старку, что наконец-то потрахался со своим человеком.

Баки усмехнулся этой мысли и прижал телефон к груди. «Это было потрясающе», — подумал он, чувствуя, как нагреваются щеки. Он занимался сексом со многими котами и кошками, особенно после того, как ЦКК исключил его из списка «производителей» и стало можно выбирать партнера самостоятельно — из других, застрявших в той же заднице. Далеко не все из них были плохи, но со Стивом даже лучшие не шли ни в какое сравнение.

Телефон звякнул, и Баки увидел сообщение от Тони: большой палец вверх.

С этим уже можно было жить. Отрывать задницу от подушки стало откровенно лень, так что Баки включил телевизор. И охренел, когда первым делом наткнулся на репортаж из Нью-Йоркского Гарлема. В новостях рассказывали об очередных беспорядках, устроенных котами. В кадре мелькнул Черная Пантера на колесе перевернутой машины. Вокруг кишели другие коты — почти все скрывали лица под банданами и лыжными масками, в крайнем случае — под капюшонами, в которых были прорезаны дырки для ушей.

Баки смотрел довольно долго.

Как выяснилось по ходу дела, на улице нашли кошку, у которой кто-то отрезал хвост. Кошка обратилась за помощью в ЦКК и оказалась в Красной комнате. Теперь Черная Пантера требовал объяснений, требовал справедливости. Но диктор не говорил об этом прямо, а вещал о вандализме, насилии, сетовал на животное рычание, которое издавали коты, громя улицы. Потом передал слово другому журналисту. Баки узнал его: этот человек брал у него интервью на тему возвращения КСС из России. Теперь он говорил, что президент предложил «иной, лучший путь» борьбы за права кошачьих, начав проект «Зимний Солдат». Пирс, по его словам, ставил перед собой цель изменить отношение человечества к кошачьим, и такой подход заслуживал уважения и восхищения, тогда как Движение Ваканды предлагалось решительно осудить. Соратников Черной Пантеры называли «кучкой диких и опасных животных».

По сути, о несчастной жертве говорили только надписи на плакатах и одежде протестующих #справедливостьдляСакуры. Баки тут же взял телефон и проверил хэштег — по нему рассказывали обо всех кошках, которые сгинули в недрах центров переобучения и лабораториях ЦКК. В обсуждениях активно участвовали в том числе и люди, делясь кадрами, снятыми на мобильные телефоны, которые рассказывали о происходящем куда подробнее и честнее новостных каналов. Имя Сакуры встречалось в каждом посте — десятках, сотнях тысяч постов.

У Баки скрутило живот, стоило только подумать о том, как умерла эта кошка. Вспомнились клетки. Проклятое кресло. Красные огни, которые начинали мигать, когда жар от духовок прогревал комнату. Запах.

Это продолжалось уже несколько недель, все время, пока Баки общался с журналистами, рассказывая, с каким пониманием президент относится к кошачьим проблемам и якобы добивается огромных успехов в обеспечении кошкам автономии и безопасности. Пока они со Стивом отвлеклись на собственную запутанную драму, акции протеста проводились по всей стране. На плакатах были изображения Ваканды и цитаты из речей Черной Пантеры.

Интервью с очевидцами закончилось, и началась прямая трансляция из Бруклина, где только что вспыхнул очередной протест. Глаза Баки расширились от шока. Тощий дикий кот с шерстью цвета светлой грязи прикрылся крышкой мусорного бака, защищаясь от потока воды — спецназ пытался разогнать толпу тугими струями, бившими из пожарных рукавов. Кота быстро свалили с ног, и только тогда удалось разглядеть рисунок на крышке. Пальцы сами собой потянулись к значку лицензии и сжали его. С экрана смотрела знакомая белая звезда в центре красного, белого и синего колец.

Баки выключил телевизор, оделся и вышел из квартиры.  
____________________________________

Слушать монолог Фьюри с бесстрастным видом оказалось проще, чем думал Стив.

Директор начал с того, что укорил Стива за безответственное поведение: мол, тот выпускает Баки на улицу без намордника и вообще безответственно относится к соблюдению дисциплины. Потом ему вдруг взбрело в голову напомнить, что после окончания рекламной кампании «Зимнего Солдата» Баки перейдет в подчинение ЩИТа (будто Стив мог об этом забыть). Короче говоря, Фьюри считал, что дисциплина, привитая Баки в армии, ухудшается от того, что ему позволяют такие вольности как свободно дышать и есть в уличных кафе. Напоследок Фьюри напомнил, что Стиву едва удалось избежать сурового дисциплинарного взыскания, и задал вопрос. По мнению Стива — риторический.

Почему он позволил своему избалованному охотничьему коту напасть на Джозефа Роджерса, генерала с тремя звездами? Стив постарался скрыть, как поразила его очевидность этого вранья. К счастью, он давным-давно привык к подобным вывертам. Спасибо хоть, наконец-то удалось узнать, что на самом деле рассказал его отец.

— Итак, ему полагается носить намордник, — подытожил Стив, игнорируя чушь про «нападение». — Постоянно. Даже в помещении?

Глаз Фьюри смотрел на него, не мигая, ровно две секунды — очевидно пытался определить степень искренности.

— Если только он не находится на территории, принадлежащей армии, — последовало уточнение. — Как и любому другому КСС.

— Я понял, сэр, — отозвался Стив.

Он не заставит Баки носить намордник в квартире. Никогда.

— Разумеется, этот вопрос потеряет свою актуальность, как только он переедет в форт МакНейр, — Фьюри хмыкнул и уселся в кресло, заметно расслабившись — понял, видимо, что спорить с ним не собираются.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — обратился Стив, вспомнив слова рядовой Лорейн. — У меня не было времени прочитать электронную почту. Когда следует переселить его в казармы Зимнего Солдата?

— До конца дня, капитан, — лаконично сообщил Фьюри. В тоне его звучал намек на то, что следовало прочитать все письма до встречи, а не уточнять у начальства. — Кампанию он сможет закончить и оттуда. Я ожидаю, что он пройдет собеседование достаточно быстро, чтобы освободить место для других КСС, которых мы начнем заселять после церемонии награждения президента. И по-прежнему следует показывать его журналистам — проект следует продвигать как можно активнее.

— В наморднике?

Бровь Фьюри угрожающе приподнялась. Второе предупреждение.

— В наморднике, — повторил он.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Стив кивнул, не утруждая себя спором.

До конца дня. Времени и так в обрез.

Фьюри не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, Стив буквально чувствовал, как рассматривается под микроскопом каждое его воспоминание о прошедшей ночи, о тех моментах, когда Баки в экстазе выкрикивал его имя.

— Вам есть, что еще сказать? Желаете уточнить что-нибудь?

— Никак нет, сэр.

Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил пальцы домиком, пытаясь решить загадку.

— Роджерс, я удивлен. Нечего сказать — это совсем не похоже на вас.

— Полагаю, нет, сэр.

Фьюри побарабанил двумя пальцами по подбородку, пока его глаз пытался просверлить Стива насквозь.

— Свободны.

Однако, не успел Стив развернуться к двери, как его окликнули снова.

— Задержитесь на секунду, капитан. Это у вас откуда?

— Сэр? — Стив с трудом подавил панику, рука невольно потянулась к шее. С утра он трижды проверил, что воротник рубашки закрывает ту область, на которой Баки оставил следы зубов. Но пальцы коснулись челюсти, и Стив вздрогнул, вспоминая, как отец ударил его. Когда только забыть успел. Обычно мелкие травмы заживали на нем как на собаке, синяку давно полагалось исчезнуть. Очевидно, темное пятно до сих пор выделялось на его бледной коже.

— А, это. В дверь врезался, — глупо соврал он.

Фьюри, похоже, пришел к аналогичному выводу. Брови с намеком приподнялись.

— Дверь с тремя звездами?

— Не представляю, о чем вы, сэр.

— Послушайте, — Фьюри выпрямился в кресле и положил локти на стол. — Я не считаю себя большим специалистом в отношениях отцов и детей. Мой собственный дедушка, к примеру, утверждал, что из парня, который доверяет правительству платить себе зарплату, не выйдет ничего путного, сколько бы звездочек ему ни нарисовали на погонах. Хотя сам он всю жизнь проработал в отеле за минималку.

Фьюри сделал многозначительную паузу, но история от этого правдоподобнее не стала. Генерал-лейтенант Фьюри не принадлежал к породе людей, раскрывающих личные данные подчиненным. Даже история о том, как он потерял глаз, была глубоко засекречена.

— Как я понимаю, — продолжил он, — ради своего кота вы готовы сделать многое. Я знаю, что он был героем, одним из лучших активов нашей армии на Сахалине. Напрашивается вывод: такой кот не нападет на генерала с тремя звездами просто так. Но кот, которого приучили защищать своего командира? Полагаю, с такого кота сталось бы броситься на генерала, сколько бы звезд у того ни было, если ему показалось, что командиру угрожает опасность.

Стив не произнес ни слова.

— Вот теперь все стало гораздо понятнее, вам не кажется, капитан?

— Не представляю, о чем вы, — повторил Стив, потому что сказать Фьюри правду означало бы довериться ему, а доверять кому бы то ни было в Пентагоне Стив пока не собирался. Если проект «Озарение» существует, Фьюри наверняка знает о нем. — Если мой отец рассказывает о чем-то, нет причин сомневаться в его словах.  
____________________________

Покинув кабинет Фьюри, Стив попытался было уйти, но из Пентагона оказалось не так-то просто выбраться. Первой его остановила рядовая Лорейн — дважды перепроверила расписание интервью на сегодняшний день. Стив заверил, что помнит о каждом, с трудом, но ему удалось отвязаться — мысленно он уже представлял, как собирает вещи.

Помимо всего прочего, Лорейн отвечала за снабжение казарм — Стиву же полагалось проверить и перепроверить все накладные. На самом деле, он уделил этому ровно пять секунд, потом нацарапал внизу свою подпись и рванул к выходу из зоны Джей-5. На дороге попался директор Коулсон. К счастью, Стив заметил его издалека — спешно нырнул в туалет и тут же вышел с другой стороны, потом поднялся по лестнице на этаж выше и только оттуда вызвал лифт, чтобы спуститься на подземную стоянку.

Нужно было как можно быстрее вернуться домой и вместе с Баки продумать план побега. А также реализовать его до того момента, когда кто-нибудь обнаружит их исчезновение. Только ЩИТа на хвосте сейчас не хватало.

— Где пожар? — послышался неизвестно откуда хрипловатый голос.

Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности, швырнул ключи на пол и отпрыгнул от машины фута на три.

— Наташа! — выдохнул он, прижимая руку к бешено стучащему сердцу и сдерживая стон разочарования. — У меня нет времени на игры.

Наташа выскользнула из прохода между двумя соседними машинами. Ей, похоже, торопиться было некуда.

— У Фьюри все прошло неплохо, а?

— Просто восхитительно, — пробормотал Стив, подбирая ключи. — Как всегда.

Наташа кивнула, милостиво соглашаясь с ним.

— Значит, ты уже в курсе, что для Баки установлены сроки?

— Да, к концу дня он должен переехать в казармы форта МакНейр, — Стив распахнул дверь со стороны водителя.

Если она все знает, какого черта спрашивает?

— Я не о казармах, — уточнила Наташа. — Сроки внедрения его как нашего шпиона в Движение Ваканды.

Стив замер, не дотянув ремень безопасности до талии. Наташу наверняка отправили вдогонку после того, как Коулсону не удалось его изловить. Это неожиданно взбесило, но Стив велел себе успокоиться. Без разницы, они сбегут и забудут эту историю как страшный сон.

— Мне пора ехать, — заявил Стив. — На интервью опаздываю.

Но Наташа была в своем репертуаре. Миг — и она уже сидела на пассажирском сидении, пристегивая ремень безопасности.

— Ничего, я тебя провожу.

Блядь!

Это не имело значения. Они собрались бежать. Стив растянул губы в улыбке, завел машину и принялся выруливать с парковки.

— Мы получили информацию, что соратники Пантеры будут на церемонии вручения Пирсу Нобелевской премии.

— Знаменитые коты на знаменитой вечеринке, на которой полно знаменитых людей, — пробормотал Стив. — Ты только представь.

— Коты с фальшивыми лицензиями, — уточнила Наташа. Она закинула ногу на ногу и теперь разглаживала леггинсы на колене, будто собирая невидимые шерстинки. — Кроме того, меры безопасности там будут минимальные. В конце концов, это вечеринка по случаю заключения мира. Отличный повод сообщить всем о войне, не так ли? — она не спрашивала, она утверждала.

— На этой вечеринке будет президент Соединенных Штатов, — напомнил Стив, пытаясь вернуть разговор в знакомое русло. Хотя с момента появления Наташи стало ясно, что задавать тон будет она. — Секретная служба на его охране собаку съела. Черной Пантере туда не пробраться.

Наташа покачала головой, и Стив на миг оторвал взгляд от дороги, чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица — на лице было написано разочарование.

— Я надеялась, ты внимательно прочитал синюю папку. У Движения Ваканды гораздо больше сторонников, чем думают СМИ. Влиятельные союзники, тайное финансирование, собственная шпионская сеть. Мы точно уверены, что они проберутся на церемонию, только пока не знаем, за чем именно. Ожидается, что они выйдут на связь с Зимним Солдатом, и тогда он должен будет присоединиться к ним. Без колебаний. Ни на секунду не задумавшись.

Стив буквально физически чувствовал, как внутри него раздувается пузырь гнева. Пришлось напомнить себе, что они все равно сбегут. Чувство беспомощности было ему ненавистно, но вдруг обнаружилось, что под ним скрывается кое-что похуже — разочарование. Чем ближе становился побег, тем яснее он понимал, что всю жизнь боролся с ветряными мельницами. Разумеется, впустую. Чувство безнадежности захлестывало с головой. Стив не умел отступать, не умел бегать. Никогда не увиливал от боя. И тем более никогда не пытался сбежать от клятвы служить своей стране. Армии. Комитету начальников штабов. Все это казалось чертовски важным, а теперь будет отброшено в один миг. Просто потому, что им не оставили другого выбора.

— Он будет готов, — ложь показалась такой кислой, что аж зубы свело.

Наташа смотрела на него так же как Фьюри — чувствуя какой-то подвох, но не понимая, в чем именно он заключается.

— Роджерс, ты с этим согласен?

— Нет, — честно ответил Стив, потому что соври он сейчас — тут же будет уличен. — Ну, а куда мне деваться? Драпануть подальше?

Получилось чересчур ядовито, и к его удивлению Наташа резко отвернулась.

— Иногда начать заново — не худший вариант, — она прочистила горло, а когда снова открыла рот, показалось, что говорит другой человек. — Поедешь мимо Арлингтона?

Вопрос явно был задан для того, чтобы отвлечь Стива от ее мимолетной слабости, и Стив благородно решил подыграть.

— Ага. Через парк проехать как-то приятнее.

— Там пробки могут быть, — со знанием дела предупредила Наташа.

— Оно того стоит.

— Стоит ли? — вопрос был явно риторическим, Наташа смотрела в окно, так что Стив не стал отвечать.

Следующую фразу она произнесла в своей обычной манере. Хотя Стиву упорно казалось, что с ним в кои-то веки говорят искренне, шпионские игры на время закончились.

— Куратором Баки будет Коулсон. Не спеши хвататься за голову. Фил, конечно, шпион, но он хороший человек.

Что ж. Ей не все равно, и на том спасибо.

— Я попробую объяснить это Баки. Они никогда не встречались.

— Может, это и к лучшему, — полные губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Доверься мне.

— Я доверяю. Хотя, скорее всего, не стоило бы, — он дернул подбородком в сторону Наташи, не сводя глаз с едущего впереди грузовика. — Но я доверяю. А ты бы мне поверила?

Стив сам не знал, зачем спрашивает, но вдруг понял, что ему не безразличен ответ.

— Я никому не доверяю, — гордо заявила она. — Особенно парням в форме.

Настала очередь Стива посмеиваться.

— Похоже, ты устроилась не на ту работу. В армии многие носят военную форму.

— Ну, ты тоже хороший человек, — заверила Наташа и подмигнула. — Высади меня здесь?

Не успела машина затормозить у обочины возле мемориала, как Наташа выскочила из машины и была такова. В зеркале заднего вида даже силуэт не мелькнул.

Разговоры с Наташей всегда загоняли Стива в тупик, но сегодня вышло совсем уж странно. Если она не доверяет людям в форме, почему имеет дело с директором Фьюри? Собственно, Фьюри — единственный, с кем на памяти Стива общалась Наташа. Означало ли это, что Фьюри — «хороший»? Доверять шпионке было по меньшей мере глупо, но Стив никак не мог забыть, что именно она помогла найти Баки в Красной комнате.

Въезжая на подземную стоянку, Стив мог думать только об ужасах, которые видел там, о красивых кошках, превращенных в жалких, беспомощных существ, ждущих смерти. Которую они выбрали самостоятельно. Стив мог бы поклясться — попади Баки в питомник ЦКК, он сделает этот выбор снова.

Как и, например, в случае, если директор Коулсон придет за ним.  
___________________________

— Бак! — так и не дождавшись ответа ни на одно из сообщений, Стив распахнул дверь в спальню Баки.

Баки там не оказалось, хотя маленький отпечаток лапы Here Kitty утверждал обратное.  
Одеяло полетело на пол, Стив перерыл все ящики в шкафах, даже под кровать залезть не поленился. Красного ошейника нигде не было. Собственно, в комнате вообще ничего не изменилось — только куда-то делась куртка Баки, а телефон лежал на столе и мигал непрочитанными текстовыми сообщениями.

Успел сбежать? Кто-то пришел за ним, пока Стива не было дома? В квартире не обнаружилось никаких признаков борьбы. Что на кухне, что в гостиной — все осталось на своих местах. Конечно, в том же ЩИТе хватит умельцев, чтобы захватить кого-нибудь, не оставив следов. Или кто-нибудь знакомый мог выманить его — например, Тони Старк, не зря же он казался Стиву подозрительным. Или нарисовались сотрудники ЦКК — а ведь Баки скорее умер бы, чем отправился с ними в питомник, и это навело Стива на мысль, что…

— Баки! — заорал он в отчаянной надежде, что тот просто появится из тени, беззвучно ступая. И на лице его будет написано удивление: как можно было не заметить? — Блядь!

От нечего делать Стив снова взглянул на приложение — судя по карте, Баки находился прямо над ним.

Стив мысленно выругался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
____________________________

Дверь на крышу распахнулась, и уши Баки опустились. Даже не глядя на Стива можно было сказать, что тот расстроен, а это значило, дела их плохи.

Что ж. Было здорово, жаль, недолго.

Он привалился к одному из толстых зубцов стены и смотрел на город внизу. Хвост уютно обвивал лодыжки. Если под домом остановится караван внедорожников без опознавательных знаков или, что еще хуже, фургон исправительного отделения ЦКК, он успеет заметить их и спрыгнуть. Приятный бонус — трекер Here Kitty обозначает его присутствие на крыше, значит, не нужно выбрасывать значок лицензии до того, как он точно узнает — время со Стивом подошло к концу.

— Баки! — крикнул Стив, кажется, удивленный тем, что нашел его здесь. — Слава тебе, Господи. Я уж подумал… — Стив тяжело дышал, видимо, взбежал по лестнице вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом. Неудивительно, паники ему и без того хватало.

Крыша здания в такую погоду не чистилась от снега — все равно жители дома ею не пользовались. Когда Стив шел, на мокром снегу оставались темные следы.

— Что ты там делаешь? — поинтересовался он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Так, следил на всякий случай, — ответил Баки, хотя на крышу его привела вовсе не привычка патрулировать территорию.

Стив приближался, и Баки стиснул руками колени, пытаясь сообразить, какими словами объяснить ему.

Снег падал на погоны Стива и почти сразу таял. Остановившись в нескольких футах от стены, он протянул руку, словно не решаясь приблизиться.

— Уже… уже всё?

От Стива так и фонило напряжением. Ему явно требовалось время, чтобы сосредоточиться и перейти к делу. Баки нахмурился и уточнил:

— Мне пора бежать?

По крайней мере, он успеет объяснить, почему не собирается этого делать.

Стив заметно сглотнул. Улыбка смотрелась вымученной, будто он что-то скрывал. Страх, может быть? Стоило подумать об этом, порыв ветра смахнул снежинки с кучки стульев для патио и донес до Баки запах. Так и есть — Стиву страшно. Похоже, встреча с директором Фьюри ничем хорошим не закончилась.

— Почему бы тебе для начала оттуда не слезть? — щеки Стива и кончик его носа покраснели от холода. Это не дело. — Мы поговорим об этом.

Баки поднялся, бросив последний взгляд на улицу внизу, но внезапный окрик:

— Не смей! — заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Что?

Баки свалился на крышу, инстинктивно приземляясь на четыре точки, и только потом встал. Пришлось долго отряхивать воду с правой руки — надо ж быть настолько неуклюжим, чтобы приземлиться прямиком в лужу слякоти.

Только потом он заметил, что Стив бледен, как покойник.

— Я подумал, — начал было Стив, но голос подводил его. — Подумал, что ты не хочешь бежать. Ты ведь рассказывал. Про ошейник.

— Стив… — этот человек нес какую-то чушь, но Баки видел, насколько ему плохо сейчас.  
Поэтому шагнул вперед и взял дрожащие руки Стива в свои. Его пальцы успели закоченеть, и Баки сжал их в ладонях, тщательно растирая.

— Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, — сказал он, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. — Здесь, наверху.

— Просто… — Стив сглотнул и перевел взгляд на зубцы, между которыми только что сидел Баки. — Я думал, ты искал другой выход.

А. Это всё? Кончик языка Баки коснулся покрасневших костяшек пальцев, потом он вспомнил, как это делают люди, и поцеловал их.

— Я не брошу тебя, — выдохнул он в ладонь Стива.

Может быть, зря он это сделал, потому что в следующую секунду Стив притянул его в крепкие объятия.

— Блядский боже, будь оно все проклято, — всхлипнул он, — Бак, я так испугался.

Блин. Баки и представить себе не мог, что Стив когда-нибудь признается в том, что ему страшно.

— Что случилось? — проворчал Баки, пытаясь вдохнуть, но это было воспринято как повод сжать его сильнее. Чувствовалось: еще пара секунд, и этот балбес познакомится с когтями.  
— Что такого — уфф! — что тебе сказал Фьюри?

Стив пару раз хватанул ртом воздух и наконец слегка ослабил хватку. Баки тут же заерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в кольце сильных рук.

— Прости, — фыркнул Стив, разжимая руки. — Прости, Баки, я не знаю, что… Извини. Фьюри сказал… Он сказал, что мы должны поселить тебя в казармы Зимнего Солдата в форте МакНейр. Судя по всему, они быстро подсуетились, чтобы подготовить к заселению хотя бы некоторые здания. Мой отец заявил, что ты напал на него, и потребовал, чтобы мне предъявили обвинение в халатности, — Стив коротко хохотнул, прозвучало это так же холодно и мерзко, как погода вокруг. — Вмешался директор Коулсон, видимо, потому, что хотел напомнить — ты скоро окажешься у них в подчинении. Фьюри хочет, чтобы ты закончил пресс-тур и поднялся на сцену с президентом на церемонии вручения Нобелевской премии. Они считают, что именно там до тебя доберется Черная Пантера, завербует тебя в Движение Ваканды, и тогда Коулсон станет твоим куратором, — Стив остановился перевести дух. Весь монолог он произнес на одном дыхании. — Они хотят, чтобы я надевал на тебя намордник, пока ты не находишься на армейской территории, как любому другому КСС.

Пока Стив пытался отдышаться, Баки думал. Он так и прижимался к его груди, глядя на разноцветные планки, подогнанные одна к другой. Каждая яркая полоска рассказывала о жертве, которую принес капитан Роджерс.

— Это всё?

— Этого хватит, — Стив отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Баки в глаза. — Бак, если ты переедешь в форт МакНейр, я не смогу оставаться рядом. Ты окажешься в ловушке, и если они придут за тобой, я об этом даже не узнаю.

— Но директор Коулсон собирается внедрить меня в Движение Ваканды после церемонии награждения Пирса.

— Да, непременно! И мы понятия не имеем, чего он захочет…

Баки прервал его, мотнув головой.

— Он захочет, чтобы я проник в Движение Ваканды. И подобрался как можно ближе к Пантере, верно? Звучит так, будто Коулсон там главный. Главнее Фьюри. Влиятельнее генерала Роджерса.

— Но не главнее президента Соединенных Штатов, — с горечью напомнил Стив. — И мы понятия не имеем, какую роль ЩИТ играет в проекте «Озарение», — Баки не торопился отвечать, и Стив нахмурился: — Ты что, серьезно думал об этом?

В тоне Стива слышалась обида — будто Баки собирался предать его. Баки заранее подготовился к такой реакции, но живот все равно скрутило от чувства вины.

— Полагаю, нам следует вернуться вниз, — предложил он и поднял лицо к небу. — Смотри, — он поднял металлическую ладонь, ловя падающие с неба белые влажные хлопья, — снег опять пошел. А ты теплое пальто забыл надеть.

Стив обалдело посмотрел на него. Видимо, в его понимании такая мелочь, как пневмония, не шла ни в какое сравнение с решением, которое им предстояло принять.

Баки поднялся на цыпочки и облизал его щеки, сначала одну, потом другую, стирая соленые дорожки слез. Это, к счастью, помогло — Стив кивнул, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что ж, ладно, — тихо согласился он.  
_________________________________

Когда они вернулись домой, Баки сварил кофе. В общем-то, не в первый раз, но сердце Стива все равно сжалось от нежности — Баки настоял на том, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Впихнув дымящуюся чашку в ноющие от холода руки Стива, Баки уселся с противоположной стороны кухонной стойки и подпер подбородок рукой — в ожидании.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, отпивая немного. На зубах что-то хрустнуло, и вообще, кофе уже остывал — Баки каждый раз наливал слишком много сливок, но Стив никогда не жаловался. Его бесконечно радовал сам факт, пусть даже кофе получался откровенно невкусным.

— Расскажи мне, почему ты вступил в армию? — вдруг попросил Баки.

Мозг не сразу переключился — события сегодняшнего дня до сих пор прокручивались в голове. Но стоило задуматься над ответом, как стало смешно. Даром, что радоваться было особо нечему.

— Поверишь ли — в основном для того, чтобы оказаться подальше от отца.

Баки ответ ожидаемо смутил, и глядя на его растерянную физиономию, Стив рассмеялся вслух. На самом деле, времени на светские беседы не оставалось. Нужно было срочно паковать вещи и думать, как выбираться из страны. Проще всего отправиться в Японию — для этого не понадобятся заграничные паспорта.

Баки ткнул Стива в локоть металлическим пальцем, обращая на себя внимание.

— Ага, — Стив улыбнулся ему. — Итак. Почему отец в свое время пошел служить, я так и не понял. Он сам получил от родителей хорошее наследство — несколько контрольных пакетов акций и хедж-фонд. Помимо прочего, он совладелец компании, которой принадлежит это здание.

Стив махнул рукой над головой. Жаль, что нельзя вот так просто отмахнуться от призрака отца, который витал над ним с тех пор, как пришлось поселиться в этом проклятом доме. Это было одним из условий приема на работу в Пентагон, очевидно ради того, чтобы отец мог за ним присматривать. Правда, тогда в голову не приходило, что присматривать он будет буквально.

— Короче, мне было восемнадцать лет. Мир казался жутко тесным. Я решил, что вступлю в армию, приму присягу, и пусть меня отправят далеко-далеко от него. Его связи и мои оценки в Вест-Пойнте вполне позволяли остаться в США, но настоящие бои шли в России. И я отправился туда.

— Ты тоже оставил всю свою семью здесь, — заметил Баки.

— Я единственный ребенок, так что… — Стив пожал плечами. — А оставаться только ради матери не было смысла.

— Она — как он?

Голос Баки дрогнул, заставив Стива поежиться. Нельзя сказать, что его отношения с Сарой Роджерс были такими уж теплыми, и все-таки почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Баки думал о ней плохо.

— Боже, да нет. Она просто… — Стив покачал головой. Ему никогда не приходилось объяснять это раньше, до сих пор никто не додумался поинтересоваться, в какой обстановке он рос. — Она просто отстранилась. Позволила ему издеваться над нами, как ему хотелось, а потом…

Хватит. Нет ни малейшего желания это обсуждать. Да и вопрос уже не актуален.

Стив глотнул теплого кофе.

— А, неважно. А как тебя занесло в наводчики? В твоем личном деле сказано, что ты подавал заявку в полк КСС именно на эту позицию.

Брови Баки сдвинулись, одно ухо опустилось и поднялось, только потом он кивнул.

— Так и было. Тогда я тоже злился. Как и ты. Мой отец умер, и меня отпустили домой ненадолго. Точнее, к Фредди, ну да не суть. Но когда я наконец попал туда, моя мама повела себя так, будто напрочь забыла, кто мы такие.

— Мы?

Баки заколебался, сцепил пальцы рук.

— Бекка тоже была там. Обычно Армия не заставляет КСС заниматься подобным, но Фредди пыталась договориться насчет разведения. Я так до конца и не понял, — Стив поднял взгляд от кружки. Как же здорово, что хитрый план Фредди насчет Баки и его сестры не сработал. — Она ради этого прилетела из Японии, но мама обращалась к ней не иначе как «Юки-тян». Бекка была такой красивой, Стив! Хотел бы я, чтобы вы встретились… — взгляд Баки был устремлен в никуда, как всегда, когда он вспоминал о своей сестре — близнеце, если быть точным. Сложно было определить, нравится ли ему вообще думать о ней. — Ну и вот. Моя мама даже не пыталась вдохнуть наши запахи. Но когда Армия снова пришла за мной — это было так же дико, как и в первый раз. Может быть, в глубине души я успел размечтаться, как получу нормальную лицензию, раз уж мои пятна к тому времени проявились. Может быть, сумею объединиться с Беккой и отправиться в Японию, ведь ее там знают все. Они там продают ободки с ушками снежного барса для детей. Ты в курсе?

— Никогда не слышал, — Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. Труднее всего было скрыть, как больно ему было думать обо всём, что потерял Баки.

Впрочем, Баки все равно догадался, что его жалеют, и кашлянул, смущенный этим.

— Так всё и случилось. Мой отец умер, моя мать не узнавала меня, а моя сестра с тем же успехом могла жить на другой планете. Наверное, я винил в этом людей. В том, что не смог сохранить свою семью. Ты представляешь, чем занимается наводчик снайпера?

Стив кивнул. Сложно было не догадаться.

— Ты получил право убивать. Убивать людей.

— Нет, — Баки качнул головой, — нет, не совсем так. Людей убивают снайперы. Им приходится пачкать руки. Наводчик — тот, кто дергает за ниточки. Направляет их. Наводчик имеет право выбирать. Мне тогда казалось, что именно так чувствуют себя люди.

Ой. Стив проследил за взглядом Баки, который смотрел на свою металлическую руку: блестящие пальцы сгибались и разгибались с чуть слышным жужжанием. Когти были спрятаны, но Стиву почему-то казалось, что Баки обдумывает — каково это, когда к твоему телу приделывают что-то без спроса, во имя непонятных человеческих интересов. Не постеснявшись использовать самого Тони Старка, чтобы добиться этого. Боги играют в свои игры.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Стив, уже осознавая, что никогда не поймет этого до конца. Это казалось невозможным в принципе.

— Ну вот. А потом мой снайпер погиб, и я взял его винтовку. Мы рассказываем журналистам на интервью, будто это невесть какое геройство, но на самом деле нет. Я вообще не думал, что будет потом, когда стрелял в агентов РНС, в голову не приходило рискнуть чем-нибудь или нарушить правила ради сослуживцев-людей. Просто стрелял и стрелял на автопилоте, главным казалось выполнить задание.

— Думаю, с точки зрения полевого суда проблема заключалась в твоем таланте снайпера, — даже не задумываясь, заявил Стив. — Они сообразили, что ты научился стрелять, и с перепугу наложили в штаны.

— Звучит логично. Им-то и в голову не приходило… — Баки отвел было взгляд, но вдруг снова посмотрел на Стива. — Понятия не имел, что ты об этом знаешь.

— О том, что ты доказал: коту достаточно минимальной подготовки, чтобы стрелять лучше снайпера с десятилетним опытом? О том, что твоя команда обосралась при мысли, что их могут заменить на котов, которые сейчас работают только наводчиками? Или о том, что это поставило под сомнение сам принцип армии «не давать оружие КСС»?

— Что я вообще попал в такие неприятности, — пробормотал Баки.

Стив поежился. Ну да, он никогда не рассказывал Баки, что вмешался в то дело и защитил его. Столько лет прошло. Но до сих пор почему-то казалось, что Баки не слишком обрадуется, услышав об этом. Баки не идиот. И наверняка прекрасно понимал, во что ему обойдется сам факт прикосновения к чужой винтовке. Задолго до того, как Стив решил ему это объяснить. Технически коты не считались солдатами. И офицеры, которые строго придерживаются линии партии, всегда будут настаивать, что КСС нельзя выдавать оружие — во имя их же безопасности. Якобы относиться к ним как к некомбатантам означает защищать их. Как сотрудников Красного креста, служебных собак и военных лошадей.

Только вот почему-то не вспоминалось ни одной войны, на которой лошадей спасали бы от пулеметного огня, а служебных собак — от наземных мин. Почтовых голубей — и тех отстреливали, если те случайно попадались на глаза противнику. Жалеть вражеских КСС тем более никому не приходило в голову.

Если же быть до конца честным, котам не выдавали оружие по той же причине, по которой их никуда не пускали без лицензии, кастрировали и заставляли носить намордники. А именно: для того, чтобы держать их под контролем. Полк правильно обученных боевых котов — сам по себе пугающая сила. Добавить к этому М-9 или стрелковое оружие — и толпа генералов дружно уссытся в штаны, трясясь над контрактами с ЦКК. Таких генералов, как отец Стива.

Из груди вырвался глубокий вздох.

— Ладно. И что изменилось после того случая?

Губы Баки дрогнули, складываясь в неуверенную улыбку, больше похожую на гримасу.

— Ну, как сказать. Потом появился ты.

Брови Стива поползли вверх. Почему-то вдруг показалось, что его обвиняют в чем-то ужасном.

— Ты слышал новости о кошачьих протестах, да? В Гарлеме нашли одну кошку, которой неудачно обрезали хвост. Бобтейлинг запрещен с семьдесят второго года, — Баки сделал паузу, словно ему приходилось бороться с тошнотой. — Тебе попадались кошки с обрезанными хвостами? От них нет никакого толку. Как мертвые. Карпов однажды обрезал хвост самцу, который посмел напасть на королеву. Идиот неделю промучился.

— А что случилось через неделю? — уточнил Стив, иррационально надеясь, что ему помогли в ЦКК, забрали в питомник.

— А через неделю другие коты в общаге собрались и убили его.

Кружка Стива с грохотом опустилась на стол.

— Это не может быть правдой!

— Он уже был мертв, — Баки пожал плечами, но уши его стояли торчком, хвост мотался из стороны в сторону. — Они просто избавили его от страданий. Как парализованного инвалида. Такой просто никому не нужен.

— Вот, значит, что ты думаешь о других инвалидах? — спасибо хоть Баки сказал «они», а не «мы», но Стив никогда не думал, что тот относится к собратьям с таким пренебрежением. — Ладно, ты говоришь, «как мертвый». А когда ты сам потерял руку?

— То же самое, — с вызовом бросил Баки, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Стива. — Как думаешь, почему я оказался в Красной комнате?

Стив чувствовал, что этот спор изматывает его буквально физически. Он сглотнул и отпихнул свою кружку подальше. Кофе заплескался в ней — как чувство вины у Стива в животе.

— Я всегда хотел узнать…

Баки подтянул кружку к себе и поднялся, чтобы отнести ее в раковину. Полилась вода. Он мыл кружку очень тщательно, очевидно, чтобы не смотреть на Стива, когда говорил:

— Я знаю. Я, эм, я на самом деле очень ценю, что ты не спрашивал.

Хвост Баки поднимался и опускался — он явно собирался с духом.

— Поначалу дела шли неплохо. Пока я жил в общежитии. Но в один не очень прекрасный день меня отправили в Вашингтон и там запихнули в лабораторию. Доктор Лукин дал мне что-то. Сказал, это снова сделает меня сильным. Я снова смогу служить. Но оно сожгло меня изнутри. Я знал, что никогда больше не вернусь в строй, без руки это невозможно.

Баки изогнул шею, будто кожу рядом с металлическим плечом неприятно стягивало. Эта привычка появилась у него после операции, похоже, из-за импланта там до сих пор побаливало.

— Так или иначе, потом ты меня нашел.

Кружка к этому времени стала, наверное, стерильной — так тщательно Баки тер ее, рассказывая историю своей трудной жизни короткими, сухими фразами. Наконец он закрыл воду и тяжело оперся о край раковины.

— Ты спрашивал, что изменилось? Ты дал мне цель. Дал мне эту штуку, — он щелкнул ногтями по маленькому щиту на шее, и тот тоненько зазвенел. — Я думаю, это больше, чем любой из нас мог надеяться получить. Это понял не только я, но и люди, которые видели. Коты, которые видели это. Мы не можем доверять никому, но знаем: что-то происходит. Знаем, происходит что-то очень важное, и еще… — Баки вздохнул и наконец перевел взгляд на Стива. Глядя ему в глаза как равному. — Стив, мне тоже страшно. Я боюсь представить, что будет с нами дальше.

Под «нами» явно подразумевались коты. Проект «Озарение» и Движение Ваканды. То, что происходило в стране, было куда важнее проблем одной влюбленной парочки.

— Думаю, ты тоже. Даже в голову не приходило, что узнав обо всем этом, ты решишь сбежать подальше.

«Блядь», — подумал Стив. Вдруг стало легче. Баки всегда видел его насквозь.

— Думаю, твой отец был в чем-то прав, — продолжал Баки. Слышать это было неприятно, но Стив понимал его точку зрения. — Власть принадлежит таким, как он. Тем, кто стоит у руля, например, директору Коулсону или президенту. Похоже, где-то там идет невидимая нам борьба. Все, кого мы знаем, так или иначе участвуют в ней. Нас с тобой тоже втянуло в эту мясорубку, еще на Сахалине. Если мы уйдем сейчас, это будет похоже на…

— На дезертирство, — закончил за него Стив, согласно кивая.

Он долго не чувствовал себя солдатом. Может быть, потому, что не понял, на какую именно войну его занесло. Не понял, что это война. Стив готов был сбежать, чтобы защитить Баки от возможной опасности, но теперь четко понимал, что вскоре пожалел бы о своем выборе.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Ладно. Итак, теперь хотя бы ясно, с чем придется иметь дело. Форт МакНейр, намордник, ЩИТ, Черная Пантера. Всё вместе.

Баки кивнул. Ну вот и всё.

Они никуда не побегут.  
_____________________________

Как только решение было принято, плечи Стива расслабленно опустились, и у Баки тут же улучшилось настроение. Если бы Стив отказался от борьбы и настоял на побеге, Баки… не понимал бы, что ему делать. Невозможно было представить, чтобы Стив упустил случай ввязаться в бой — значит, он бы остался. А Баки очень сомневался, что сумеет уйти от него.

Резкий сигнал телефона заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Секунду спустя телефон Баки тоже звякнул.

Стив прочитал сообщение в своем и толкнул его по столешнице.

— Интервью через полчаса. Ты готов?

— В данном случае это не имеет особого значения, правда? — Баки пожал плечами. — Сценарий не изменился.

Лицо Стива исказилось, расслабленность вдруг превратилась просто в слабость — он ссутулился так, что чуть не уткнулся лбом в столешницу. Истощенный, измученный — весь адреналин был потрачен на решение оставить привычную жизнь. Этот человек готов был убегать и скрываться только ради того, чтобы избавить Баки от мутной неопределенности будущего. Чем его утешить? Баки сам толком не представлял, что значит жить полноценной жизнью.

Они успокаивали друг друга прошлой ночью, но теперь все это казалось странно далеким. Неловко было даже протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться — откуда только взялась вчерашняя смелость?

— Думаю, мне пора переодеваться, — неловко пробормотал Баки, выбираясь из-за стойки.

— Подожди, — тихо попросил Стив, и вдруг поймал Баки за руку. 

Баки оглянулся — Стив зажмурился, кончики ушей порозовели.

— У нас толком не было времени, чтобы… ну, в смысле. Прошлая ночь. Это было потрясающе.

Баки сжал руку Стива в ответ — очень осторожно, потому что того угораздило вцепиться в металлическую.

— Я не был уверен, хочешь ли ты до сих пор…

— Да! — так пылко заявил Стив, обрывая его на полуслове, что Баки чуть не рассмеялся. — Конечно хочу!

И рассмеялся первым, явно поддразнивая: не мог же он не заметить, как Баки сдерживает улыбку. Потом придвинулся ближе, все еще сутулясь, и уткнулся лбом Баки в грудь. Из груди вырвался вздох облегчения.

Это ощущалось непривычно и странно. Видеть макушку Стива, уязвимый изгиб его шеи — как будто он подчинялся, отдавал себя на милость. Руки дрогнули — Баки невольно задумался, как положено вести себя доминирующему, если он человек, а потом сдался и просто обнял, гладя доверчиво подставленную шею. И поцеловал в волосы, сопротивляясь желанию лизнуть.

Стив однако понял и прижался теснее.

— Можешь лизнуть, если тебе хочется.

Баки фыркнул. Оказалось — достаточно вдохнуть запах кожи головы, чтобы стало хорошо.

— Облизывать волосы это пошло, — сообщил он. — Они к языку липнут.

— Ммм, — глубокомысленно ответил Стив. Потом обнял Баки за талию, притягивая ближе, и снова прижался к груди. — Твой язык потрясающий.

Можно было бы снова посмеяться, но голос Стива стал таким низким, завораживающим… От шеи вниз по позвоночнику побежали горячие мурашки.

— Да? — только и смог спросить Баки.

Стив отстранился, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

— Кстати, коты вообще… я имею в виду, ты когда-нибудь. Эм. Использовал свой рот?

— Что за дурацкий вопрос?

У Стива вырвался смешок — похоже, осуждение было написано на лице Баки крупными буквами.

— Я хотел сказать, ты когда-нибудь использовал свой рот… — медленно повторил Стив, пока его рука скользила вниз по джинсам Баки, в конце концов остановившись на молнии ширинки, — в таких местах?

Баки на автомате замотал головой, потом решил все-таки подумать — и помотал головой снова.

— Звучит как ночной кошмар. Почему ты?.. Нет. Так не получится.

— Получится, — убежденно сказал Стив. Потом напомнил, пожимая плечами: — У меня другой рот.

Горячие мурашки поползли выше, аж до самых кончиков ушей. Стив наблюдал за его реакцией. Еще и ухмылялся, засранец!

Потом его пальцы расстегнули пуговицу на джинсах Баки и потянули застежку вниз.

— Скажем так, я могу попытаться.

— Но это не… ааах, ладно!

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, когда пальцы Стива скользнули под резинку трусов. Жар из головы обрушился прямиком в член как раскаленный камень. Член уже успел затвердеть, и теперь, когда Стив дотронулся до него по-настоящему, перед глазами все поплыло.

— Ох!

Пальцы Стива решительно подцепили резинку трусов и стянули их вниз вместе с джинсами. Стив явно знал, что делает, и Баки едва удержал рвущуюся с языка шуточку про Звездно-полосатого человека с планом.

— С-сэр, — выдавил он вместо этого. — Не забудь...те. Может быть… ах!

Стив опустился на колени и лизнул — да так, что у Баки самого колени подогнулись. Губы невольно приоткрылись, а хвост вообще дернулся куда-то не в ту сторону, пришлось ухватиться за край стойки металлической рукой, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Другая рука скользнула в волосы Стива и сжала его затылок.

Язык оказался невыносимо мягким, а еще нежным, теплым и влажным, он медленно скользил по члену вверх и вниз, будто ласково обнимая.

Стив выдохнул через нос. Одна его рука деликатно массировала яйца Баки, вторая без затей придерживала его за бедро.

— Так хорошо?

— Ах-ха! — прохрипел Баки, кивая из последних сил, чтобы Стив уж точно не усомнился. Согласие — это важно. Каждый раз.

Язык Стива коснулся щели на кончике члена, осторожно исследовал складки кожи чуть ниже, едва не задев спрятанные под ними шипы. Эта область оказалась особенно чувствительной — Баки буквально начал задыхаться. Разумеется, Стив сделал то же самое снова. Он совершенно не стеснялся, касаясь разных мест, только иногда поднимал взгляд, чтобы безмолвно спросить разрешения прежде, чем лизнуть еще где-нибудь.

Пальцы Стива зарылись в густые волосы у основания члена Баки, когда он решил проследить языком дорожку от пупка. А потом вдруг отстранился.

— Ой! У тебя здесь тоже пятна!

Стив погладил ладонью рядом с членом, обнажая мягкую шерсть, которая тонким слоем росла между ног Баки. Баки же обхватил пальцами ухо Стива, слегка царапая ногтями нежную кожу за ним. Стив поднял взгляд — голубые глаза сияли.

— У меня везде есть пятна, — похвастался Баки. Сквозь дымку удовольствия пробилась заслуженная гордость. — Если как следует присмотреться.

Стив приподнял бровь и снова ухмыльнулся. Ни на мгновения не отводя взгляда, он губами обхватил член Баки и вобрал в рот, по ощущениям, прямо до корня. Чувствовать на себе эту гладкую, атласную влажность было почти невыносимо. Пришлось изо всех сил прикусить губу, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

И вот этим занимаются люди? Неужели трахать кого-то в рот для них привычное дело? Как смазка для секса?

Стоило только подумать, что его член у Стива во рту, что Баки снова доминирует в этих запутанных отношениях, как начала кружиться голова. Но ему совершенно точно дали разрешение — он чувствовал, как Стив, обнимая губами его член, едва сдерживается, чтобы не стонать от удовольствия. Кончик языка дернулся — проникая под складку, он случайно задел колючку — но тут же вернулся и продолжил. Баки только и хватало, что содрогаться от удовольствия.

Стив вдруг отстранился — получился смешной влажный «чмок» — чтобы отдышаться.

— Все еще хорошо?

— Охренеть можно, — выдохнул Баки. — Это потрясающе. И ты потрясающий.

— Еще не всё, — возразил Стив, расстегивая пуговицы на кителе, а потом и вовсе распахивая его. — Хочешь сесть?

— Нет, — пальцы Баки по-прежнему путались в волосах Стива, поэтому он сжал кулак и направил его голову куда положено. Намек был понят сразу — и ярко-розовые губы снова обхватили член Баки. Трудно было поверить, что человек так охотно подчиняется ему. Это было невероятно — но чудесно до невозможности.

Ни один кот бы так не сделал: как можно утвердить свое превосходство, а на следующий день опуститься на колени? Конечно, всякое бывает — вон, Броку Рамлоу на Сахалине каждый раз приходилось бороться с Баки, но в принципе роли распределялись с самого начала. От них нельзя было так просто отказаться — это означало, по сути, смену власти, сдвиг, который влиял на сами отношения. Однако нельзя было сказать, что сейчас Стив доминировал больше или меньше, чем прошлой ночью. Ему просто очень, очень хотелось показать Баки, как это здорово — когда кто-то сосет твой член.

Рука Стива тем временем нашарила основание его хвоста и дернула. По позвоночнику пробежал импульс удовольствия, и Баки запрокинул голову, пытаясь выгнуться поудобнее. Прошлой ночью у Стива тоже не очень получилось — он дернул не прямо, а куда-то вбок, но новый рывок как-то удачно ударил по нервам, и Баки задохнулся от ощущения, будто его вскрыли и проглотили одновременно.

— Стив! — проскулил он, потому что все остальные слова вымело из головы. — Да! — то ли крик, то ли всхлип, потому что как раз в этот момент Стив всосал сильнее. — Вот так!

— Ммм, — низкое гудение отдалось аж в позвоночнике.

Баки опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что Стив успел свободной рукой расстегнуть собственные брюки, и теперь гладил налитый розовый член. Его щеки покраснели, лицо буквально пылало, а губы стали яркими, как лепестки экзотических цветов. Стив почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и приоткрыл глаза.

— Ммм…

Баки едва успел выкрикнуть предупреждение, но Стив и не думал слушаться, продолжая сосать его даже во время оргазма. И даже не вздрогнул, когда высвободились шипы.

— Блядь, — выдавил Баки, как только вообще смог говорить. — Блин, сэр. П-простите, — дыхание все еще срывалось. — Я не хотел. Не двигайся! Потерпи еще пару секунд. Прости.

Губы Стива, по-прежнему растянутые вокруг его члена, шевельнулись, адамово яблоко дернулось вверх-вниз — он сглатывал.

— Ох ты ж…

Только когда шипы втянулись на место, Баки наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться — и Стив тут же подхватил его. Просто поднялся во весь рост и удержал за талию. Футболка Баки задралась, а еще он умудрился потерять штаны где-то в процессе.

— Тебе понравилось? — мягко спросил Стив, одной рукой придерживая Баки, а другой вытирая подбородок, тыльной стороной ладони. — Мой, эээ, рот был занят, так что я не смог уточнить, можно ли дергать тебя за хвост.

— Потрясающе, — других слов все равно не было. Баки положил руки Стиву на плечи. — А тебе как? Больно было?

Стив прищелкнул языком и сглотнул, морщась и жмурясь от неприятного ощущения.

— Ага. Ты поймал меня на крючок, — у Баки упало сердце, но увидев выражение его лица, Стив рассмеялся. — Больно, но охуенно.

И радостно подмигнул — теми же словами Баки ответил ему прошлой ночью.

— Черт возьми, как же я тебя люблю, — проговорил Баки, он и сам до сих пор поражался этому факту. В груди заклокотало — не урчать было выше его сил. — Отнесешь меня в кровать?

— Эй, нам еще на интервью добираться, — напомнил Стив, но как только он попытался отодвинуться, Баки запрыгнул ему на руки. Это оказалось проще простого — обвить ногами талию, скрестив лодыжки за спиной, и сбалансировать вес с помощью хвоста.

— Тогда давай быстрее, — посоветовал он, выдохнув Стиву прямо в рот.

Язык скользнул между припухшими розовыми губами, не столько целуя, сколько дразня, а потом Баки отстранился — намекая, что остальное Стив получит только если согласится.  
Стив только рассмеялся, сдаваясь. Он готов был дать Баки все, что тот попросит, и еще больше.

В конце концов, им не придется убегать, так что можно никуда не торопиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от [MGNemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/159615103768/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd-done-o-o) (внимание, НЦа!)  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> **  
> *  
> **  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> 


	22. Новоселье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Баки героически терпел намордник всю вторую половину дня, но к тому времени, когда ушел последний журналист, в голове осталась единственная мысль — содрать эту дрянь к чертовой матери. По дороге от здания пресс-службы Пентагона до форта МакНейр он вообще чуть не задохнулся. И вовсе не потому, что Стиву пришлось закрыть окна машины и включить антиобледенитель.

Снова пошел снег, дворники методично смахивали со стекла белые хлопья. Говорить не хотелось, пусть даже они наконец остались вдвоем, в интимной тесноте машины.  
Когда Стив приветствовал часовых на въезде, поддельная улыбка на его лице смотрелась особенно мрачно. Часовые молча проверили его удостоверение и просканировали лицензию Баки.

Это был долгий день.

Трое из четверых журналистов так и не задали Баки ни одного вопроса. Все как один сначала косились на свои записи, потом утыкались взглядом в намордник, закрывающий половину лица, — и словно теряли дар речи. В конце концов они решали обращаться только к Стиву и задавали ему вопросы о президенте и предстоящей церемонии вручения Нобелевской премии. А потом и вовсе сбежали, завершив интервью раньше положенного срока.

Баки совершенно не волновало, что его игнорируют, но он устал от «слепоты». Запахи плохо проходили через фильтр-ловушку намордника, а еще в этой штуке было ужасно трудно разговаривать. Собственный голос неприятно отдавался вибрацией на горле. Не получалось даже толком открыть рот, поэтому приходилось говорить сквозь зубы. Выходило невнятное рычание, как у животного. В общем, легче было не разговаривать вообще.

Машина повернула с асфальтированной дороги, идущей через весь форт, на грунтовую — в сторону казарм. Хотелось печально вздохнуть, но воздуха не хватало. Баки честно старался не выглядеть слишком уж несчастным, пока Стив парковался в темноте.

Тут же вспомнилось, как они приехали сюда впервые — тогда Стив только-только забрал Баки из ЦКК. Баки тогда совершенно растерялся и запутался. Только и думал о том, что сейчас его снова бросят.

Стив отстегнул ремень безопасности и протянул руку между сидениями, чтобы достать свое тяжелое пальто. Баки смотрел, как он выгибается, чтобы дотянуться, слушал недовольное ворчание. Глядя, как бьется на шее синяя жилка, он вдруг понял, что придется расстаться со Стивом на целую ночь, и мысль эта привела его в ужас. Церемония награждения президента состоится только в середине декабря, аж через три недели. Хотелось надеяться, что к тому времени он привыкнет к одиночеству.

Но только не этой ночью. Сегодня ему нужно…

Стив вздрогнул было, когда Баки вдруг уткнулся лицом ему в шею, но потом большая ладонь опустилась на спину.

— Я знаю, — шепнул он, приподнимая подбородок, чтобы Баки было удобнее.

Баки то ли захныкал, то ли заурчал и прижал уши, втискиваясь в уютные, надежные объятия.

Стив — не кот, он не способен толком почувствовать все оттенки запаха Баки, но это не имело значения. Стоило только подумать, что они могут принюхаться друг к другу, как разъедающий изнутри страх отступил на задний план. Вроде даже дышать стало легче, хотя намордник никуда не делся.

Пальцы Стива скользнули по затылку Баки, нашаривая застежки.

— Тссс, — прошептал он, — сейчас я это уберу.

Потом застежки вдруг поддались и намордник тут же отвалился. Баки со свистом втянул воздух, до отказа заполняя легкие, чувствуя, как благодарно расширяется грудная клетка. Запахи хлынули волной. Кожаная обивка сидений, масло и бензин, пластик панелей и наконец, глубоко въевшийся во все это запах самого Стива. Этого оказалось даже слишком много, нос невыносимо зачесался, требуя скорее чихнуть.

Стив взял лицо Баки в свои огромные теплые ладони, большими пальцами обводя красные линии, которые намордник оставил на его щеках.

— Все позади, — прозвучало мягко, убаюкивающе, хотя напряженная челюсть говорила о том, что Стив по-прежнему готов броситься на защиту Баки в любой момент.

— Правда? — голос срывался, выдавая с головой, но сейчас можно было позволить себе такую слабость. Можно было посмотреть на Стива сверху вниз, ища утешения и защиты.

Стив наклонился ближе, но салон машины вдруг затопило ярко-белым ослепительным светом — и он отпрыгнул так, что аж локтем в дверцу врезался. Бросив взгляд в окно, Баки увидел хаммер, который как раз проезжал мимо них по главной дороге. Поворачивать он не собирался. Все-таки Стив шарахнулся не зря — угроза того, что их увидят так близко друг от друга в темной машине, казалась более чем реальной. Хотя все равно стало обидно.

— Тьфу ты, — сказал Стив, потирая ушибленный локоть. — Черт бы их побрал. Давай что ли… давай уже пойдем внутрь.

При этом он не сводил глаз с зеркала заднего вида, будто подозревал, что водитель Хаммера решит проследить за ними. Но потом обернулся к Баки, и лицо его просветлело — наверное, решил подбодрить.

— Я тут прихватил кое-что. Подарок на новоселье.

Комната Баки находилась на втором этаже — налево и до конца по галерее. Замок открылся почти сразу, он заедал, но не сильно. Стив заглянул внутрь и нахмурился. Губы сжались в тонкую линию — что-то ему очень не понравилось, и было б неплохо понять, что именно.

На первый взгляд смотрелось очень даже ничего.

Конечно, не так роскошно, как большая квартира Стива, но стоило Баки шагнуть через крошечную кухню в область спальни, его как громом поразила мысль: эта маленькая квартирка — его. Не гнилой деревянный поддон в углу общаги, не свободная гостевая комната, которую ему предоставили, не чужое кресло, которое он старался пропитать собственным запахом, чтобы сделать своим.

— Это… это все моё? Только для меня?

Баки с силой провел ладонью по пледу, которым была застелена узкая койка. Тот оказался мягким и настолько новым, что до сих пор виднелись линии сгиба — его достали из упаковки совсем недавно. Доводилось ли Баки спать под новым пледом хотя бы раз в жизни? Это даже пластиком немного пах.

Баки отступил от кровати и обвел взглядом комнату прежде, чем повернуться к Стиву, который так и застрял в дверях.

— Мне не придется жить вместе с кем-то?

— Нет, Бак, — глаза Стива ласково щурились, но в целом особой радости его лицо не выражало. — Это все твоё.

Баки втянул воздух через нос, вдыхая запах нового ковра, свежего дерева и холодного, неиспользованного металла. Все вместе придавало воздуху химический, слегка тошнотворный привкус, но сам факт того, что он — первый кот, который будет здесь жить, искупал все возможные недостатки.

— Моё, — прошептал сам себе Баки и повернулся было к Стиву, чтобы поделиться своим восторгом, но тот особо счастливым не выглядел. Хмурый взгляд был устремлен на кухонное окно. В правом нижнем углу стекла до сих пор осталась фабричная наклейка.  
Радость Баки как-то поутихла.

— В моих воспоминаниях тут было вроде как побольше места, — признался Стив. — По крайней мере, хоть стекла нашли и обратно вставили.

— Это здорово, — возразил Баки, и Стив поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Он явно не ожидал, что с ним начнут спорить. — То есть, как бы это сказать? Это все моё, правильно? А вон моя сумка.

Большая спортивная сумка с вещами Баки стояла на полу. Должно быть, ее принесла сюда рядовая Лорейн, которой Стив передал эту сумку сегодня днем. На столике рядом с раковиной громоздились картонные коробки со всякой домашней утварью.

— И это тоже?

— Ага, — подтвердил Стив, тяжело сутулясь. — Да, Бак, тут правда здорово. А в шкаф ты смотрел?

Тут есть шкаф?

Баки развернулся и обнаружил дверцы в одной из стен. Конечно, он тут же открыл их и сунул нос внутрь. Увиденное заставило его ошарашенно моргнуть: его одежда была аккуратно развешана на вешалках. В горле вдруг вырос болезненный ком, но вовсе не потому, что ему не понравилось. Слова удалось подобрать не сразу.

— До сих пор мне приходилось жить только в кошачьих казармах. Там были койки, десяток или больше. И еще тумбочки.

Тут даже место осталось, и еще сверху пустая полка. В голове не укладывалось: у него столько одежды, что можно заполнить целый шкаф. Хотя стоило догадаться, учитывая, что вещи не поместились в одну сумку.

У Баки никогда в жизни не было столько вещей. И скопились они как-то незаметно: пока не пришлось переезжать, не замечал.

Он кивнул сам себе и принялся вспоминать, на чем остановился.

— Или, знаешь, та засранная общага в Бруклине, — он открыл еще одну пластиковую дверь-гармошку, рассчитывая найти там какую-нибудь кладовку, и удивленно выдохнул: — Тут ванная комната.

Комнатенка была метр на метр, помещались в нее только унитаз, раковина и душевая кабинка, но какая разница? Это был собственный туалет Баки. Раковина Баки. И душевая кабина тоже принадлежала Баки. Осталось только купить полотенце. Или даже два полотенца.

О! И туалетную бумагу тоже. Баки ни разу в жизни не приходилось покупать туалетную бумагу.

— Ни хрена себе, — сказал он вслух.

Перспектива похода в магазин за туалетной бумагой так ошарашила его, что на минуту удалось забыть о самом главном недостатке этого уютного уголка. Баки оглянулся на Стива — тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и криво улыбался.

— Полагаю, тут поуютнее, чем в казармах Вест-Пойнта, — у Стива вырвался смешок. Он так и не решился зайти в свежеприобретенное личное пространство Баки, просто наблюдал, как тот слоняется по квартирке, и иногда смотрел в пол. — Нас там была толпа подростков на одну ванную комнату. Чтобы принять душ, приходилось надевать сандалии, иначе грибок сожрал бы мои ноги заживо.

Стив улыбался — очевидно, воспоминания вызывали у него ностальгию, но Баки всегда чувствовал, когда его человек несчастлив.

Тут и думать особо не приходилось. Стиву предстояло уйти домой без Баки — и это казалось ему самым страшным. Он не пытался сознательно испортить Баки радостный момент, не собирался гасить его внезапно вспыхнувший азарт.

Как можно утешить такого большого человека, Баки не имел понятия. Он в принципе не очень хорошо разбирался в «отношениях». Вон, Стив умудрился затащить его в постель за пять минут, просто встав на колени.

Баки подошел к Стиву и опустил голову ему на грудь, пробуя расслабить горло. Урчать, по большому счету, не было никакого настроения, но ради Стива стоило постараться.  
Дыхание Стива сбилось на миг. Какое-то время он стоял неподвижно, а потом большая ладонь наконец-то легла Баки на затылок, и урчание вырвалось из горла само собой.

Так они и стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу. Баки старательно урчал, и звук этот заполнял крошечное помещение.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Баки несколько минут спустя. — Я справлюсь с этим.

— Ага, — Стив вздохнул и поцеловал его в макушку. — Я знаю. Просто мне упорно кажется: мы упускаем что-то очень важное.

— Может быть, это очередная битва в нашей войне.

Губы Стива коснулись его ушей — обоих по очереди. Но потом он все же отстранился, глядя в окно позади них.

— Господи. Нам стоит быть поосторожнее. На этих окнах ни занавесок, ни жалюзи. А ведь должны были повесить.

— Да здесь туалетной бумаги нет, — фыркнул Баки. — Боюсь, мне придется отправляться в ИМ за кучей разного барахла.

— О, кстати, — лицо Стива просветлело.

Он открыл подвесной шкафчик, в котором обнаружилась стопка тарелок, а также синяя пластиковая сумка для покупок.

— Натали определенно стоит направить на повышение, — хмыкнул он и передал сумку Баки.

Сумка казалась тяжелой, внутри были квадратные коробки — острые углы опасно натянули желтый логотип он-лайн магазина Бест Бай, грозя порвать его.

— Это обувь? — в шутку спросил Баки, вспомнив первый подарок, который сделал ему Стив.  
Хотелось хоть немного разбавить сгустившуюся вокруг тоску, но шутка не удалась. Стив послушно растянул губы в улыбке, но глаза оставались серьезными.

Тогда Баки открыл сумку и достал самую большую коробку.

— Динамик? — он покрутил его в руках, ища этикетку. — Динамик с блютусом?

— Можешь включать через него музыку со своего телефона, — Стив взял коробку у него из рук, поставил на столешницу и показал картинку на крышке. — Или можешь поставить в него диск, вот тут сверху. Я, честно говоря, не ожидал, что наушники для кошачьих ушей до сих пор не изобрели. А жаль — они бы очень пригодились всем КСС на службе. Вам не помешала бы собственная радиосвязь.

Черта с два б им позволили такую использовать. С радиосвязью КСС могли бы действовать автономно, кто из офицеров согласился бы на такое? Но развивать эту тему было себе дороже.

— Я нечасто слушаю… — Баки осекся, наткнувшись взглядом на стопку компакт-дисков. Три альбома Неко Юки-тян. Один из них с концерта в Лондоне, о котором он даже не слышал. Между блестящими квадратными коробочками обнаружилась открытка, к которой была приклеена подарочная карта АйТюнс.

— На дисках есть коды для выкупа электронных версий, — объяснил Стив. — Честно говоря, купить фирменные компакт-диски сейчас не так-то легко, но я подумал, что тебе понравятся, ну, вкладыши. А подарочная карта для того, чтобы ты мог найти еще что-нибудь. Мало ли, чего я упустил, — Стив постучал ребром пластиковой карточки по столу, пока Баки медленно перебирал коробочки. Руки вдруг стали ужасно неуклюжими, металлические пальцы скользили по пластмассе. — Думаю, на сайте есть музыкальные клипы и интервью. На тот случай, если ты захочешь, я не знаю… посмотреть на нее.

Баки брал компакт-диски один за другим и выстраивал их в ряд на столешнице — чтобы можно было видеть все одновременно. С каждой обложки на него смотрела Неко Юки-тян, одетая в плиссированные юбочки и маечки нежных цветов, белоснежная ухоженная шерсть так и блестела. Все диски были совершенно новые, в пакетиках, они сверкали, как драгоценности.

Смотреть на них вдруг стало больно. Стив спас ему жизнь. Стив дал ему свободу, цель и новые ботинки. Но почему-то именно на этот подарок — такой глупый и бесполезный с виду — Баки смотрел, чувствуя, как в груди проворачивается нож.

— Это… — он не услышал собственного голоса, пришлось сглотнуть и начать заново. — Это очень здорово. Спасибо.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Стив явно не представлял, куда девать руки — в крошечной кухне для него было слишком мало места.

Дело было вовсе не в интимном подарке. Да и осмотр собственного маленького дома, конечно, взволновал Баки, но не настолько, чтобы потерять дар речи.

С тех пор, как они приняли знаковое решение не покидать поля боя, их собственные отношения дали трещину. Внешне все было в порядке, но что-то мешало — как сломанный зубец шестеренки, стопорящий работу всего механизма. В течение дня они были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Боюсь, я не могу… не смогу остаться, — наконец выговорил Стив.

Что ж, одному из них полагалось это сказать. Прозвучало даже слишком дипломатично.

— Звучит хреново, — пожаловался Баки. — Я теперь вообще не представляю, что нам друг с другом делать.

— Быть осторожными, — с горечью в голосе сказал Стив. — Нам стоит быть как можно осторожнее.

— В общем, как на Сахалине, я понял.

Там они вели себя осторожнее некуда, годами вращаясь друг вокруг друга как две планеты и никогда не соприкасаясь. Однако понимая друг друга с полуслова. Вот только на Сахалине Баки не так сильно хотелось коснуться губами шеи своего капитана.

— Все нормально, сэр. Я справлюсь самостоятельно. Меня воспитали на военной базе, помнишь?

Стив не выглядел особо убежденным, поэтому Баки обошел мизерную столешницу и протянул было руку… но замер, даже не коснувшись. Окно в его кухне было совсем маленьким, но теперь оно казалось огромной лупой, через которую на них пялился весь мир. Пришлось отвести взгляд и пожать плечами.

— По крайней мере, сейчас у меня одежда получше.

Не то, чтобы он специально пытался пошутить, но из горла вырвался нервный смешок. А Стив вдруг задушено вскрикнул, сгреб Баки в объятия и поцеловал его в щеку, после чего сразу же отпустил. Так глупо. Если хоть кто-то увидит, уже не будет иметь значения, как долго длился поцелуй.

Рука Стива нашарила руку Баки — на уровне бедра, так, чтобы этого не было видно из окна. Большой палец выводил круги на левой ладони Баки, и тот невольно задался вопросом: понимает ли Стив, что гладит металлическую ладонь.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь разобраться, как тут все устроено? Я мог бы сходить с тобой в ИМ, убедиться, что местная платежная карта работает как следует.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, я напишу рядовой Лорейн.

Раз Стиву нужно уйти, придется доказать, что без него тут вполне обойдутся. В первую очередь — самому себе. В последний раз ему приходилось жить на военной базе, по ощущениям, в прошлой жизни.

— На этой базе есть действующие КСС. Мне нужно обследовать все самостоятельно, чтобы, ну, познакомиться с ними, — Баки не собирался даже намекать, как хреново оказаться на чужой территории, если ты пахнешь как домашняя зверушка. — Я должен, как это сказать? Представиться.

Такое объяснение Стива устроило. Наверняка он подумал, что Баки хочет с кем-нибудь подружиться. На самом же деле, можно было не сомневаться, что искать никого не придется. Его найдут сами. Но Стиву об этом знать не стоило. Уж с чем, с чем, а с этим Баки как-нибудь справится. Раньше ж как-то справлялся. Кроме того, если местные коты бросят ему вызов, Стив наверняка захочет вмешаться, а это уже выйдет как-то совсем неловко.

Стив честно шагнул в сторону входной двери, но потом обернулся.

— Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что оставляю позади что-то важное. Руку, например.

Стив вытянул руку, будто представляя, каково это. Забавный выбор, учитывая то, что сам Баки как раз мог оставить свою руку где-нибудь, если очень понадобится.

Но по сути он прав, конечно. Трудно расставаться с тем, что так долго считал своим. Это Баки понимал прекрасно. Когда с него впервые сняли солдатский ошейник, пальцы то и дело тянулись потереть непривычно голую шею. А когда Стив надел на него новый, красный ошейник, под ним здорово чесалось.

— Пора тебе перестать думать обо мне как о своем домашнем питомце, — Баки заставил себя улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла кривой.

Он ни на что не намекал, честно говоря, но глаза Стива расширились в ужасе.

— Я не! — ну да, как же. — Не думаю! — думаешь. — Я просто… не могу представить, как… — бессвязная речь оборвалась прерывистым вздохом. Потом он собрался с силами и признался: — Пусть. Может быть. Немного. Ты уверен, что больше ничего не нужно?

— Я со всем справлюсь, — заявил Баки, поразившись тому, как уверенно это прозвучало. Герой просто. — Это я защищаю тебя, помнишь?

На этом темы для разговора закончились. Они неловко попрощались, после чего Стив все-таки ушел.

Баки прокрался по тропинкам вокруг пустых казарм Зимнего Солдата, внимательно осматривая территорию, а потом отправился в ИМ. Пришлось купить не только занавески и туалетную бумагу, но и кучу всего другого. Вышел целый мешок барахла, которым он привык пользоваться, пока жил в квартире Стива. Кассир отсканировал его лицензию и провел платеж. Заодно Баки снял немного наличных. Упаковщик слегка обалдел, получив от кота чаевые.

Вернувшись в свою новую, странно пахнущую квартирку, Баки повесил шторы на все три окна, а потом завалился на кровать в обнимку с новым динамиком. Он долго лежал в темноте, слушая, как нежный, грустный голос его сестры поет о самых простых вещах. И страдал.  
____________________________________

Стив поежился, посильнее прижимая к груди дополнительную подушку и еще раз зевнул. Он так и не удосужился переустановить термостат на нормальную температуру и теперь, естественно, мерз, как собака. Возможно, имело бы смысл встать и надеть носки, но почему-то казалось, что это потребует слишком много усилий. Да еще приходилось все время ворочаться с боку на бок — что на левом, что на правом было одинаково неудобно. Вскоре он начинал ерзать, потом переворачивался, потом снова ерзал…

Да пошло оно все на хуй!

Стив выпрыгнул из кровати, схватил по дороге первые попавшиеся носки из ящика и пошел в туалет, громко топая ногами — непредвзятый свидетель наверняка назвал бы это истерикой.

Опустошив мочевой пузырь, он задумался было о том, чтобы вернуться под одеяло, но в горле некстати запершило. Раз уж все равно встал — стоило заодно заглянуть на кухню, хоть стакан воды выпить. Горло он освежил, но в целом легче не стало. Проходя через гостиную, Стив наткнулся взглядом на пустое кресло Баки и застыл.

Как ему всё осточертело. Он старательно работал до глубокой ночи, подбирая все хвосты, которые успели накопиться с начала кампании Зимнего Солдата. По-прежнему требовалось комментировать в положительном ключе решения президента касательно боевых действий в России. РНС наконец-то оставили Сахалин в покое, зато на остальной территории страны творилось черт знает что — с тех самых пор, как оттуда ушла американская армия. Япония за спиной США заключила несколько торговых договоров с независимым националистическим государством Гуам. Работа неплохо отвлекала от посторонних мыслей, но только пока он работал. Стоило оказаться в тишине спальни, как одиночество накрыло с головой.

И при виде пустого кресла лучше явно не стало. Следовало повернуться к нему спиной, снова пойти в постель и попытаться поспать хоть немного. Но вместо этого Стив обогнул журнальный столик и уселся прямо на пол. Белый свет луны проникал через высокие окна, и от всех предметов в комнате протянулись длинные тени. Стив провел ладонью по подлокотнику — там, куда Баки обычно пристраивал хвост. На ладони остались длинные серые шерстинки.

Помнится, Баки был в шоке, когда Стив предположил, что из его хвоста лезет шерсть. А потом Стив обнаружил его в спальне. Баки сидел на кровати и с ужасом глядел на щетку, которой обычно расчесывал хвост. В щетине явно застряли волоски. Хвост печально лежал рядом на покрывале, как ребенок, наказанный за плохое поведение.

Стив повернул ладонь, позволяя шерстинкам упасть на пол, и вздохнул. Поправил под головой подушку. Глотнул еще воды из стакана, потом поставил его на журнальный столик. Пора было вставать и возвращаться в постель. Но Стив продолжал сидеть, тупо глядя на свои колени. Все оказалось хуже, чем он надеялся. Он уже скучал по Баки: глупо, сентиментально, безнадежно. Если посильнее прижаться щекой к подушке, можно было почувствовать запах цельнозерновых хлебцев. На глаза тут же навернулись слезы.

Как он вообще умудрялся засыпать до того, как появился Баки? А, ну да. Напиваясь до потери сознания.

Стив бросил взгляд на диван, на котором провел столько бурных ночей. Сколько же он пил! Слона можно с ног свалить. И хоть бы что — не страдал от похмелья, не заработал белую горячку, на работу — и то всегда являлся вовремя.

А теперь что? Не прикасался к бутылке целых несколько недель, а в итоге сидит на полу и ревет, как дитя малое. Жалкое зрелище.

— Тьфу, блин.

Стив вытер лицо об подушку — грубая ткань, как выяснилось, отлично впитывала влагу. 

Нет уж. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы теперь искать спасения в алкоголе. Отец пил, и это разрушило его семью. И что, Стиву собственную жизнь теперь рушить? Мало ему проблем, стоит ли добавлять еще?

Куда приятнее было вспоминать звонкий смех Баки, пушистую шерсть под кончиками пальцев, обещание защитить — оно казалось надежнее любой клятвы, когда-либо данной самим Стивом. 

Кресло пахло Баки, и это немного помогало.

Свет утреннего солнца бил в окна. Стив невольно зажмурился и помотал головой, еще толком не проснувшись. Несколько секунд он позволил себе плавать в блаженной дреме, лениво размышляя о том, что стоит, наверное, вернуться в постель и нормально доспать. А потом мозг вдруг включился — в голове заорал сигнал тревоги, сообщая, что в шесть утра солнце не может быть так высоко. Стива аж подбросило.

— Твою мать, — он провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь проснуться.

Где-то далеко звонил телефон — похоже, он остался в спальне. Наконец Стив сообразил посмотреть на часы, которые висели над плитой.

Те показывали 10:30. Он опоздал на работу на полтора часа.

— Мать твою!  
__________________________________

Брился Стив уже в машине — чего никогда раньше не делал. Галстук никак не завязывался, несмотря на все старания, может быть, потому что Стив то и дело отвлекался, чтобы перескочить с эскалатора на эскалатор в вестибюле Пентагона. Пришлось даже попотеть в лифте — времени бегать по лестницам не осталось совсем, а до зоны Джей-5 было еще далеко.

Проходя бесконечные проверки безопасности, Стив не отрывал взгляд от экрана телефона. Баки с утра успел написать больше дюжины сообщений, а в конце добавил, что сам доберется «на работу», что бы это ни значило.

На 11:00 назначили очередной брифинг, но теперь Баки не отвечал на сообщения. Теплилась слабая надежда, что он уже приехал и находится в зоне без связи.

— Блядь, — выплюнул Стив, швыряя телефон в экранированный сейф, и почти бегом бросился на главный этаж.

Он затормозил в дверях так резко, что подошвы ботинок проскрипели по ламинату. Люди начали оборачиваться на звук.

Баки сидел на столе рядовой Лорейн: одно ухо торчком, вид удивленный. Лорейн тут же отдернула руку от ушей Баки и прижала планшет к груди.

— Доброе утро, капитан Роджерс, — поздоровалась она с ослепительной улыбкой. 

Драматическое появление Стива в дверях ее удивило, но не смутило ни капли.

Баки, по крайней мере, удосужился слегка покраснеть, когда встретился взглядом со Стивом. Стив же пытался отдышаться — шутка ли, носиться по коридорам в тяжелом шерстяном пальто — и хоть как-то успокоиться. Ну почесали Баки за ухом, и что в этом такого? Женщины любят гладить котов: трогать мягкие уши, восхищаться расцветкой шерсти. Просто Баки это до сих пор не касалось — не всякая женщина решится приблизиться к огромному КСС вроде него. Но с Лорейн они уже познакомились. Кстати, ей-то как раз подобное поведение позволялось. В отличие от Стива, например. Оставалось надеяться, что она хотя бы спросила разрешения.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — наконец выдавил он. — А вы как, приехали вместе, да?

Предполагалось, что это прозвучит легко и по-дружески, но вышло как-то невнятно. Может, потому, что никак не удавалось восстановить дыхание. Или потому, что приходилось тщательно следить за тоном — чтобы не прорвались обида и ревность.

Бля, а как они могут не прорваться?

— Так точно, сэр, — согласилась рядовая Лорейн, рассеянно глядя в планшет. — Хорошо, что этот парень написал мне, когда у вас в последнюю минуту появились срочные дела. Надеюсь, не случилось ничего плохого?

— Эээ, — так с ходу даже соврать не получилось, слишком ошарашивал тот факт, что Баки прикрыл его. — Ага. Спасибо, что подобрали его, рядовая.

В этот момент распахнулась дверь кабинета директора Фьюри. На этаже было двенадцать рабочих зон. Секунду назад любопытные головы выглядывали из-за компьютеров, но стоило Фьюри появиться в дверях, как дружно застрекотали клавиатуры.

— Капитан, — рявкнул Фьюри, едва выглянув из кабинета, — вы опаздываете на пять минут.

— Так точно, сэр! — уши Стива запылали от стыда. — Прошу прощения, сэр!

— Ладно, ладно, — Фьюри только отмахнулся. — Мы с вами не в учебном лагере, капитан, не перебарщивайте. В мой кабинет, быстро.  
____________________________

Баки чуть не подпрыгнул на столе, когда Стив ворвался в зону Джей-5. Стив, правда, и сам растерялся, увидев Баки, который сидел и мирно ждал его.

С утра было непонятно, как долго придется скрывать исчезновение капитана Роджерса от рядовой Лорейн. К счастью, решение подождать оказалось верным. Судя по всему, этой ночью Стиву было не веселее, чем Баки — раз это даже по мундиру заметно. Стив где-то посеял синий пехотный шнур и забыл принять душ. Похоже, ему пришлось нелегко. Баки, в отличие от него, хоть побрился как следует.

Рядовая Лорейн очень здорово чесала за ушами, скрашивая долгое ожидание. По сути (если не считать Стива) только ее Баки и мог подпустить к себе так близко, позволить дотронуться, чтобы на несколько минут представить себя не пугающим охотником, а домашним котом. Но когда у Стива при виде этого зрелища отвисла челюсть, Баки сообразил, что допустил ошибку. Похоже, теперь у них другие правила. Баки вдруг подумал, что Стив — тот еще собственник, и щеки его запылали. Хорошо еще, объяснять ничего не пришлось. Стив неуклюже извинился за опоздание и пошел им навстречу.

Директор Фьюри появился очень вовремя, избавив всех троих от возможного неловкого разговора. Стив на глазах превратился обратно в дисциплинированного солдата — плечи его тут же распрямились, подбородок вздернулся.

В кабинет они зашли все вместе. Баки маячил у самой двери, пока директор рассказывал Стиву и рядовой Лорейн о предстоящей церемонии вручения Нобелевской премии. Точнее, перечислял этапы подготовки. Составить заявления для прессы по поводу военной политики президента, несколько подходящих «экспромтов», в общем, всё, о чем начальству Джей-5 придется говорить на конференции, включая последнее нападение РНС на буровую площадку, построенную ради нового нефтепровода.

Линия Восточная Сибирь-Тихий океан (ВСТО) строилась Россией совместно с США много лет. И дело было не только в линии Сковородино-Китай, которая предназначалась для транспортировки топлива через континент. Этот проект называли еще одним достижением президента Пирса: он помог независимой России установить отношения с другой большой страной, дал возможность начать серьезную торговлю между Россией и Китаем — впервые со времен Первой мировой войны.

Лично Баки сомневался, что Россия захочет договариваться с Китаем, но он не мог назвать себя большим специалистом в политике. Главное, что удалось понять из разговора: трубопровод ВСТО стал одной из главных причин, по которой Стиву было трудно думать о Пирсе как о воплощении Золы. Похоже, этот человек считался не просто героем, а настоящим геополитическим гением: он сумел обеспечить финансовую независимость России после того как Соединенные Штаты передали управление страной правительству, созданному из местных чиновников.

Вспомнился почему-то Черная Пантера, и Баки резко вскинул голову — очень вовремя, судя по всему, поскольку директор Фьюри только что задал ему вопрос. Обеспокоенный взгляд Стива только подтверждал это. Потом Стив кивнул, и Баки решился переспросить:

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

Удивительно, но Фьюри был так любезен, что повторил:

— На этом мероприятии будет достаточно охраны. У Секретной службы есть свои КСС, но им никто не сообщит о вашем задании. Это полностью засекречено: в рамках ЩИТа и присутствующих здесь сотрудников Джей-5. Вы это понимаете?

А, ну да. Церемония вручения Нобелевской премии. Черная Пантера. Шпионить для ЩИТа в Движении Ваканды. Тайная война, на которой им придется сражаться плечом к плечу со Стивом.

— Да. Так точно, сэр. Я понял.

Фьюри кивнул, довольный однозначным ответом.

— Хорошо. Итак, рядовая Лорейн, мне понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы добавить нескольких агентов ЩИТа в список приглашенных как сотрудников департамента Джей-5. Директор Коулсон, а также агенты Мэй, Уорд, Джонсон, Романофф и ее…

— Грант Уорд? — выпалил Баки и тут же пожалел об этом.

Директор Фьюри бросил осуждающий взгляд на Стива, будто тот был виноват в плохом воспитании Баки, но потом все снизошел посмотреть на непосредственного виновника и даже кивнул.

— Грант Уорд, бывший капитан Армии Соединенных Штатов, возглавлявший команду Страйк во время операции «Лемурианская звезда» на Сахалине. Ваш бывший сослуживец, насколько я понимаю, — Фьюри, видимо, считал, что терпеливо улыбается. Будь он котом, это можно было бы назвать угрожающей демонстрацией клыков.

Рядовая Лорейн задавала уточняющие вопросы, отмечая что-то у себя в планшете, Стив то и дело сверялся с файлом, который скачал на свой ноутбук. Обычная деловая встреча, и Баки стоило бы слушать повнимательнее, но он только и мог, что пялиться на свою левую руку. Словно правда зудела где-то под металлическими пластинами. Он был рад, что остался, рад, что нашел в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы помогать Стиву, но теперь не мог не думать о том, что церемония обязательно полетит ко всем чертям и потащит его за собой.

— О, так и есть, — сказал вдруг Стив совсем другим тоном, и это выдернуло Баки из печальных размышлений.

Директор Фьюри поднял брови.

— Мне предстоит провести День Благодарения в Орландо на Конференции по межотраслевому обучению, моделированию и образованию, — выговорил он с таким вкусом, будто всю жизнь мечтал туда попасть. — Хотите поменяться местами?

Стив вскинул обе руки, сдаваясь.

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Отлично. Тогда вы знаете, что делать. Капитан, рядовая, приятных выходных.

Фьюри повернулся было к своему компьютеру, когда рядовая Лорейн и Стив поднялись со стульев, но потом вдруг бросил взгляд на Баки. На мгновение Баки подумал, что его сейчас тоже упомянут, но в итоге послышалось только невнятное хмыканье. Директор принял решение его игнорировать.  
_____________________________

Стоило директору Фьюри упомянуть предстоящие выходные, как Стив почувствовал себя стопроцентным мудаком. Над левым глазом запульсировала мигрень. Мать пыталась дозвониться до него уже несколько недель, если не месяцев, но Стив игнорировал ее звонки, а на текстовые сообщения отвечал через раз. С самого начала было ясно, что она хочет обсудить как раз-таки День Благодарения. Но Стив был занят Баки и их дурацкой жизнью, на разговоры с матерью сил уже не оставалось.

— Рядовая, у нас на сегодня ещё назначены интервью? — поинтересовался Стив, пока они с Лорейн шли в его кабинет. Баки следовал за ними по пятам.

— Нет, — тут же ответила та, но на всякий случай открыла календарь в планшете. Кивнула сама себе и закрыла обратно. — Хотя вам все равно придется ответить на вопросы, которые прислал представитель Национально-демократического комитета. Впрочем, вряд ли они заинтересуются ответами до понедельника, — Лорейн присела на стул, губы ее растянулись в улыбке. — Вы забыли позвонить своей маме?

И как только догадалась? Хотя именно рядовая Лорейн переслала ему три электронных письма, отправленных матерью на рабочий адрес. Сара Роджерс больше половины своей жизни была женой военного, и пользоваться армейскими каналами связи ей было не впервой. Стиву еще повезло, что она не явилась в Пентагон, чтобы устроить ему выволочку на глазах у всех. Вряд ли она до сих пор не выяснила, как получить гостевой пропуск. 

Представив эту кошмарную ситуацию, Стив поежился.

— Я даже умудрился забыть, что наступил ноябрь, — попытался отшутиться Стив.

Баки, однако, уже догадался, что ему не по себе, и не отводил напряженного взгляда. Больше всего сейчас хотелось рискнуть — запереться в кабинете, спрятаться в его объятьях и захныкать.

— День Благодарения завтра? Это означает, что нам не придется давать интервью? — не успели они зайти в кабинет, как Баки взял быка за рога.

Стив положил свой ноутбук на стол и огляделся. Жалюзи были открыты — кабинет прекрасно просматривался из коридора. Стол Лорейн прямо напротив, хотя сейчас она сосредоточилась на работе — длинные золотистые волосы закрывали ей обзор.

Стив потер пальцами ноющие виски, оперся бедром о стол и тяжело вздохнул.

— Это означает, что мне придется ехать в Вирджинию, в гости к своей маме. Сегодня вечером, я думаю. Я… гм. Я не могу взять тебя с собой. То есть, взять-то могу, но сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.

Уши Баки опустились. Стив почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Что сын из него никудышный, что бойфренд. Бойфренд? Эта мысль его окончательно добила.

И когда Баки неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и сказал:

— Ну ладно.

Стиву нечего было добавить.

Вместо этого он позволил паузе затянуться, надеясь, что Баки сам догадается: в Пентагоне такие разговоры лучше не вести, а то Стив сказал бы ему больше.

Телепата из него не вышло. Стив тяжело опустился на стул, а Баки прислонился к стене возле двери — будто ему было удобнее вернуться в образ бдительного защитника. Или он подсознательно чувствовал, что сейчас лучше держаться на расстоянии.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — начал Стив, потому что попросить прощения — беспроигрышный вариант начала разговора. — Может быть, в следующем году, когда закончится эта свистопляска.

Металлическая рука чуть слышно скрипнула, когда Баки скрестил руки на груди и мягко фыркнул. Хвост его изобразил букву s, а уши дернулись, посылая волну скепсиса.

— Ты хочешь познакомить меня со своей мамой?

— Я же с твоей познакомился, — не подумав, выпалил Стив, и Баки застыл.

— А, — только и сказал он, качая головой, будто пытаясь физически отогнать эту мысль. — Верно. Эм. Ты думаешь… ну, это самое… может быть, когда все это закончится... Как считаешь, тогда я смогу вернуться домой?

Стив сглотнул такой огромный ком, что стало больно дышать.

— Я, эм. Подозреваю, что нам не стоит обсуждать это здесь.

— Прости, — сказал Баки, опуская взгляд в пол, оставляя Стива любоваться его макушкой. 

У Баки был довольно сложный язык тела, но Стив читал его так ясно, будто они продолжали говорить вслух. Баки очень смутился своей ошибки и расстроился, что подвел командира.  
На глаза попался ноутбук, который уже успел перейти в режим ожидания и выключиться. Стив вдруг понял, что сейчас не сможет вспомнить пароль, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

— Я могу никуда не ехать.

— День Благодарения — очень важный праздник для людей, — тихо возразил Баки, хотя сердце его было явно не на месте. Потом он все-таки взглянул на Стива. — Даже на Сахалине нам устраивали праздничный обед в этот день. С индейкой и всем таким. Между прочим, было очень вкусно.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Стив уже не пытался тянуться к Баки мысленно через свой стол, свой кабинет и чертову пропасть, которая лежала между людьми и кошачьими. Безумно хотелось просто подойти и коснуться его.

В этот раз молчание нарушил Баки.

— Тебе правда стоит поехать. Со мной все будет хорошо. Это же всего на пару дней, да?

Стив покачал головой.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Я не твой домашний питомец, помнишь? — в этой фразе слышался явный намек.

Ну ладно, может быть в последнее время Стив стал немного… навязчивым. Оставалось только признать свое поражение и согласиться.

— Тогда я сейчас позвоню кое-куда. Если что, ты можешь подождать снаружи, с рядовой Лорейн, — предложил он, поднимая трубку кабинетного телефона.

— Зачем?

— Потому что сейчас меня будут убивать.  
__________________________

Баки готов был разорваться надвое. Одна его часть хотела спрятаться под стол рядовой Лорейн, другая — броситься на помощь Стиву. Настолько злые люди ему еще не попадались. Кажется, террористы из РНС, готовые перегрызть глотку любому за мечту о свободной России, обращались с американскими солдатами милосерднее, чем Сара Роджерс со своим сыном. Стив, судя по всему, умудрился ни разу не ответить на звонок за целых три месяца.

Баки не очень хорошо разбирался в том, как людям положено обращаться со своими родителями или со своими взрослыми детьми, поэтому на всякий случай остался там, где его чесали за ушами. Ухоженные ногти Лорейн дотягивались до таких мест, которые даже Стив еще не нашел. Одной рукой она гладила Баки, а другой щелкала мышкой, не сводя глаз с экрана своего компьютера.

До этого дня общение Баки с рядовой Лорейн сводилось к вещам сугубо практическим. Обсудить, где и когда ему положено быть, разъяснение, как получить доступ к той или иной услуге, назначить встречу с доктором Симмонс, если ему вдруг понадобится. Лорейн казалась намного приятнее других людей, которых Баки встречал за время своей службы в армии; она много улыбалась, пахла сливочным кремом и огурцами.

Под ее нежными пальцами Баки начало клонить в сон. Только поэтому у него вдруг вырвался глупый вопрос:

— А взрослых людей часто вот так наказывают родители?

— Ммм? — Лорейн несколько раз щелкнула мышкой, дважды сверилась с экраном планшета, в котором постоянно обновлялись разные показатели из социальных сетей, потом перевела взгляд на компьютер и что-то там исправила. — Ты имеешь в виду капитана Роджерса?

Баки сидел на полу рядом с ее стулом, обняв колени руками и для надежности обвившись хвостом. Когда Лорейн убрала руку, Баки поднял на нее взгляд.

— Его мама так жутко злится.

— О, — губы Лорейн превратились в идеальный розовый круг. — Знаешь, у нее есть на то причины. Я искренне сочувствую этому большому мальчику, но в данном случае он заслужил, поверь, милый.

Милый? Это что-то новенькое.

Баки улыбнулся, а Лорейн рассмеялась и продолжила говорить — будто сама с собой, не отрываясь от компьютера.

— Мамы столько делают для нас, почти ничего не требуя взамен. Будь жива моя мама, я бы каждый день звонила ей, чтобы поблагодарить за всё.

— Сочувствую вашей потере, мэм, — вежливо сказал Баки, потому что это было правильно. 

Но Лорейн вдруг оторвалась от работы, чтобы посмотреть на него — будто удивилась сочувствию. Её глаза были ярко-голубыми, почти как у Стива, а губы ассиметрично изгибались, отчего казалось, что она все время загадочно улыбается.

— А как насчет тебя? Ты ведешь себя так же плохо, как наш капитан?

Баки поначалу даже не понял, что она имеет в виду, потом догадался, что речь о его матери.

— У меня нет семьи, — быстро ответил он. — Кошачьим в этом смысле проще.

— Ах да, — Лорейн понимающе кивнула, хотя, судя по всему, до конца не поверила. — Конечно. Мне следовало бы догадаться. У моей сестры есть кот, — это объясняло, где она научилась так хорошо чесать за ушами. — Она живет в Квинсе. Увидела, как этот несчастный роется в мусорном баке в поисках еды, и подманила его. В ЦКК еще и бонус дали за поимку уличного кота. Как раз хватило, чтобы выкупить его лицензию, — да, повезло коту. — Осталось только кастрировать, и через неделю он переехал к ней домой.

Баки сглотнул ком в горле. Если вдуматься, так себе везение.

Стив продолжал извиняться перед матерью. На очередной фразе голос его неожиданно дрогнул, и Баки выглянул из-под стола, навостряя уши. Неужели плачет?

— Тяжко приходится, а? — заметила рядовая Лорейн, и Баки со смешком плюхнулся обратно.

— Капитану сейчас нелегко, — отозвался он. Хотя кто его разберет, на самом деле?

Наказывала ли мама его самого? Теперь и не вспомнить. Фредди держала всех котят вместе, называя это большой семьей, но какая разница — каждый из них все равно узнавал родителей по запаху. Мама вылизывала Баки уши. Отец позволял куснуть его за хвост и признавал себя побежденным: падал на землю, будто получил тяжелую травму. Может, стоит поблагодарить мироздание за то, что с тех времен запомнилось только хорошее. Наверняка, всё было далеко не так радужно.

— Э, я имела в виду, гм, — голос рядовой Лорейн выдернул Баки из воспоминаний. Она заправила за ухо прядь светлых волос и уточнила: — Я про кошачью жизнь в целом.

«Тяжко»? Можно ли этим словом описать его жизнь? У людей тоже всякое случается. Среди них есть бездомные, нищие, да просто больные. Их тоже могут избить, убить или похитить. Кошачьим, конечно, достается, но система лицензирования, которая разлучает семьи, на самом деле создана для того, чтобы уберечь их вид от вымирания. Это компромисс, за который платят как коты, так и люди.

Почему-то вспомнились уколы доктора Лукина и Красная комната. Баки невольно поежился.

— Понемногу становится лучше, — уклончиво ответил он, посылая рядовой Лорейн осторожную улыбку. — Президент Пирс хочет сделать нас более самостоятельными в награду за верное служение в рядах Армии Соединенных Штатов.

— О да, я знаю, — рядовая Лорейн рассмеялась и подмигнула. А потом наклонилась и прошептала тихо-тихо, чтобы услышал только Баки: — Я сама написала эту строчку.

С этого момента рядовая Лорейн была официально добавлена в короткий список людей, которые нравились Баки. До сих пор он включал только Стива, Пеппер, доктора Симмонс и продавца хот-догов в Центральном парке, благодаря которому Баки не умер с голоду в первые недели на улице.

Дверь кабинета наконец открылась.

— Ооо, — протянула рядовая Лорейн, — похоже, к нам пришел покойник.

Баки встал на колени так, что из-за стола виднелась только его голова. Стив, тем временем, вывалился из дверей своего кабинета. Галстук развязался, половина волос на голове стояла дыбом — как шерсть на взъерошенном хвосте.

— Сэр, вам нужно было позвать меня в качестве подкрепления, — печально сказал Баки, опуская подбородок и позволяя ушам траурно обвиснуть. — Я ваш КСС, я провалил свое задание.

— Для меня было честью служить с вами, сэр, — добавила рядовая Лорейн, вставая по струнке и очень натурально всхлипывая. — Должна ли я уведомить ваших ближайших родственников? Потому что сами вы, кажется, с этим не справляетесь.

У Стива отвалилась челюсть. Он ошарашенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, соображая, когда это они успели сговориться и предать его.

— Да у вас тут просто цирк ходячий, — наконец заявил он, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку. А потом посмотрел Баки в глаза. — Спорить могу, кое-кто здесь слышал каждое слово.

— Нет, сэр, как бы я посмел! — воскликнул Баки, выпрямляя спину. Его охватил необычайный азарт. Но тем важнее было сказать как можно серьезнее: — Особенно в тот момент, когда она назвала вас Стиви Грант Роджерс.

Рядовая Лорейн расхохоталась так, что ей пришлось согнуться пополам, держась за живот. Стив закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Этот кот только и умеет, что врать. Не слушайте его, рядовая.

Заявление вызвало новый взрыв хохота — рядовая Лорейн любила и умела посмеяться. Стив наконец вспомнил, что он тоже умеет, и улыбнулся.

— Ладно, ладно, — он закатил глаза, заставив рассмеяться уже Баки.

Защищать сердце Стива было даже приятнее, чем защищать его тело. Баки выполнил свою работу хорошо и в награду позволил себе поймать взгляд Стива на целых две секунды, пока рядовая Лорейн пыталась отдышаться. К сожалению, она пришла в себя очень быстро, и им со Стивом пришлось отвернуться друг от друга.

— Ну что, бунт окончен? — Стив пошел было к столу рядовой Лорейн, за которым его ждал Баки, но застыл на полпути. Все трое разом обернулись на звук открывшихся дверей лифта — кто-то приехал на этаж.

— Бунт? — послышался хриплый голос, знакомый Баки даже слишком хорошо. — Натали, мой сын обходится с тобой чересчур сурово?

Генерал Роджерс покрыл расстояние от лифта до стола несколькими шагами. Фуражка его была аккуратно заправлена под мышку, мундир выглядел безупречно свежим. Волосы на голове казались жидковатыми, зато лицо не красное и не опухшее. И от него не пахло алкоголем как тогда, когда Баки видел его в последний раз. Ясные голубые глаза аж засверкали, когда он улыбнулся рядовой Лорейн.

— Генерал Роджерс, — при нахождении внутри зоны салютовать не полагалось, но рядовая Лорейн все равно вытянулась в струнку. — Никак нет, сэр! Я имею в виду, это была шутка, сэр.

— Уж простите, рядовая, я не собирался ругать вас, — генерал смеялся всем собой, точно как Стив, но Баки не сомневался — это ложь. Он просто притворялся, желая создать в глазах малознакомых людей образ добродушного человека. — Мои стариковские шутки слегка устарели.

Рядовая Лорейн видимо расслабилась — комментарий генерала ее успокоил. А Баки еще сильнее возненавидел его — за то, что обманывает такого хорошего человека. Лицо генерала Роджерса такая же иллюзия, как лицо Арнима Золы. Стоило подумать об этом, как шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом.

Стиву, похоже, было не привыкать. Он улыбнулся, довольно натянуто, и официально поприветствовал генерала Роджерса в Департаменте Джей-5. И тут же пригласил его к себе в кабинет.

Баки успел поймать взгляд Стива, надеясь, что тот прочитает его намерение по отведенным назад ушам. Но в ответ получил однозначный взмах рукой: оставайся там, где был.  
А потом Стив закрыл за собой дверь — считай, загнал сам себя в ловушку. Такая маленькая комната, а он там наедине с отцом.

— Я слышала, генерал Роджерс очень помог, когда шли переговоры о трубопроводе ВСТО, — заметила рядовая Лорейн. Одно ухо Баки повернулось к ней, но второе внимательно слушало, что происходит в кабинете Стива. — Он заставил Стандарт Ойл пойти на уступки, иначе ничего бы не вышло. Изменил само представление о том, как военные ведут дела.

— Угу, — Баки кивнул, но тут же стиснул зубы, когда увидел, что генерал опускает жалюзи. 

Одно дело подождать снаружи, пока на Стива кричит его мама, и совсем другое — вот так.  
Рядовая Лорейн уже погрузилась в свою работу, даже не задумываясь о том, как будут беседовать генерал с капитаном. Она не сомневалась, что это дружеский визит. Что генерал — порядочный человек, более того, он достоин восхищения.

Не из тех уродов, которые могут ударить собственного взрослого сына за то, что тот посмел с ними не согласиться.  
______________________________

— Чего тебе надо? — выплюнул Стив, как только генерал закрыл за собой дверь. Он остановился возле стола, опираясь бедром. Да будь он проклят, если сядет или предложит сесть. Это не официальная встреча. Если его отец решил пообщаться с ним в рабочее время — пусть заранее уведомит о своем визите рядовую Лорейн, как делают остальные. А Стив, в свою очередь, приложит все усилия, чтобы смыться до того, как он появится.

Генерал стоял позади стула для посетителей, небрежно перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Завел новую манеру общаться со своим стариком, а, Стиви? — сам тон разговора вызвал у него недовольную гримасу. — Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что ты пообщался со своей матерью. Она волновалась.

Да что ты, блядь, говоришь.

— Я уже позвонил ей, — коротко ответил Стив, хотя генерал наверняка знал об этом. — Я поеду к ней сегодня, сразу после того, как отвечу на все вопросы Национального демократического комитета.

Генерал Роджерс фыркнул, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, а потом протянул руку и дернул за шнур — жалюзи послушно закрылись.

— Этих безвольных трусов?

Резкая смена темы сбила с толку. Стив нахмурился. Он, честно говоря, до сих пор не понял, за что его отец не любит демократов. Между прочим, президент Пирс тоже из них, и генерал Роджерс голосовал за него. Сейчас полагалось печально вздохнуть и завести по сотому кругу старый спор, но было уже глубоко похрен. У него нет времени на эту ерунду.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — только что не прорычал он.

Генерал Роджерс сдвинул брови, поправил под мышкой фуражку.

— Послушай, сынок, — начал он и закашлялся хриплым кашлем курильщика. — Я знаю, что ты злишься на меня. Поэтому и пришел к тебе. Хотел, знаешь ли, извиниться, — кашель снова прервал его, — за тот вечер.

— Я… ох, — Стив закрыл рот, потому что сказать ему было нечего.

В груди что-то зашевелилось, чувство, на которое он давным-давно махнул рукой. Джозеф Роджерс вдруг перестал выглядеть таким пугающим.

Стоило ли вообще принимать эти странные, совершенно нежданные извинения? Блин, ему вообще-то по морде врезали. Да, на тот момент генерал был пьян, но оправдывает ли это его? С другой стороны, не Стиву жаловаться на пьяные выходки — сам он в таком состоянии чего только не творил. И генерал, кстати, спас его от последствий.

Теоретически Стив понимал, что это вполне может оказаться ловушкой. Теоретически он знал, что его отец уже делал так раньше: а именно приходил трезвым и демонстративно раскаивался за то, что, будучи пьяным, распускал кулаки. Стив прекрасно знал тактику своего отца и понимал его стратегию. Но одно дело знать, и совсем другое — верить. Самые объективные доказательства не могли погасить маленький огонек надежды в груди Стива.

Может быть до генерала Роджерса наконец-то дошло, что он несчастный старик, который не умеет нормально поговорить со своим сыном, несчастный старик, который любит его, хоть и по-своему.

Стив посмотрел генералу в глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Ну что ж, спасибо. За то, что не рассказал Фьюри о… другом деле.

Прозвучало чертовски неловко, но это было правдой. Расскажи генерал все подробности, да предъяви видео в качестве доказательства — и Стиву, и Баки настал бы конец. Всегда может быть хуже, и это как раз тот случай. Стива до звезд перед глазами бесило, что он должен своему отцу за хранение секрета. Будто Стив обязан стыдиться этого.

— Уже лучше, — генерал негромко хмыкнул. — Да, не рассказал. Еще не хватало, чтобы моего сына посадили в тюрьму за жестокое обращение с животными.

Стива аж подбросило, через мгновение гостевой стул врезался в стену.

— Он не животное! — прошипел Стив, тут же понимая, что именно такой реакции от него и добивались.

Генерал даже не вздрогнул. На его лице появилась довольная ухмылка.

— Именно так ты себе говоришь, когда сажаешь его на колени и гладишь, как комнатную собачку?

— А что ты говорил себе, когда однажды вывел меня на улицу и как собаку избил? — прозвучало внезапно для него самого.

Генерал стрельнул в него взглядом, но слова уже вылетели. Они смотрели друг на друга в упор с расстояния в несколько дюймов. Пошло все на хуй, больше Стив не позволит себя запугать. Не здесь, в его собственном кабинете. Он работает в Пентагоне, он член Комитета начальников штабов, он взрослый, блядь, мужик, в конце-то концов. Но генерал Роджерс занес кулак, и Стив сам не понял, как врезался в стол позади себя. Стол опасно пошатнулся. Табличка с именем свалилась на пол с глухим стуком.

Генерал не сдвинулся с места, не улыбнулся, как будто вообще ничего не делал. Как будто ему и не надо было делать ничего.

— Давай, сынок, скажи еще что-нибудь умное.

Стив проглотил вертящиеся на языке слова. Погоны на плечах мундира притягивали взгляд. Если он ударит генерала с тремя звездами, да еще и на территории Пентагона, тюрьмы не избежать.

— Вот, я так и думал.

Генерал неглубоко вздохнул, одернул полу кителя и надел на голову фуражку. Каждое движение выверенное, четкое, отработанное до автоматизма — будто он напоминал Стиву, как ведут себя настоящие солдаты.

— Ничего страшного, Стивен. Нам просто нужно договориться о некоторых понятиях. Но я рад, что ты ценишь мою помощь.

Грудь вдруг расперло от глупой храбрости, и не успел генерал дойти до двери, как в спину ему прилетело:

— Однажды мы столкнемся без мундиров.

Генерал Роджерс рассмеялся и снова натянул на лицо улыбку — будто та никуда не исчезала.

— Мне никогда не требовался мундир, чтобы преподать урок сыну. Увидимся за ужином.  
______________________________

Конечно, можно было снова сесть у стола рядовой Лорейн и позволить чесать себя за ушами. Наверное, стоило учиться отпускать Стива без присмотра дольше, чем на пять минут. Но Баки ходил туда-сюда под дверью кабинета, не в силах справиться с волнением.

Он слышал каждое слово из разговора Стива с генералом, тут же уловил угрозу в словах генерала, ярость Стива, когда речь зашла об их отношениях. Стив защищал Баки — очень трогательно, но глупо. Генерал Роджерс всегда будет рассматривать котов как имущество, в лучшем случае — как еще один способ «изменить представление о том, как военные ведут дела».

Потом Стив врезался в стол, медная табличка с грохотом свалилась на ламинат — и Баки едва удержался от того, чтобы выбить дверь.

— Все хорошо, милый? — рядовая Лорейн подняла взгляд.

Баки сглотнул и кивнул, не сводя глаз с двери. Разумеется, со стороны ничего не заметно: в этих кабинетах сделали хорошую звукоизоляцию, а жалюзи были опущены. Ее вообще не слишком интересовало, что происходит внутри. Все внимание было поглощено документами на экране компьютера и вездесущим планшетом. Раздался стрекот клавиатуры, однако Баки не спускал глаз с двери кабинета, ожидая, пока она откроется, или Стив подаст знак, что пора зайти внутрь. Увы, ему не дали права вмешиваться. Защита командира всегда приоритетна, но сейчас надо думать о будущем. У них и так куча неприятностей из-за того, что Баки слишком хорошо выполнял свою работу, защищая Стива от этих странных, горьких отношений.

Дверь распахнулась, и Баки оказался лицом к лицу с генералом Роджерсом. И даже не вздрогнул, когда кулак генерала полетел ему навстречу. Цепкие пальцы ухватились за ошейник, потянув его так сильно, что Баки пришлось наклонить голову. Генерал дернул за значок лицензии.

— Отец! — возмущенно крикнул Стив, но ему пренебрежительно махнули рукой.

— Красивая у тебя бирка, приятель, — он весело улыбнулся, глядя Баки прямо в глаза, и только потом разжал пальцы. — Держись подальше от неприятностей.

Баки вздрогнул, когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась ему на голову, сминая уши, будто пытаясь вдавить его в пол. Со стороны было похоже, что его просто потрепали по голове, стандартное поведение хранителя по отношению к домашнему любимцу. Однако двумя пальцами генерал умудрился выкрутить ухо так, что у Баки чуть слезы из глаз не брызнули. Было пиздецки больно.

Генерал уже отошел, а Баки так и стоял, покачиваясь и пытаясь проморгаться.

— Рядовая, всегда рад вас видеть, — бросил на прощание генерал, и Лорейн вскочила, радостно заулыбавшись ему вслед.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. Он еще не успел восстановить дыхание, но очень старался, чтобы этого не заметили. — Теперь, когда на меня наорали оба родителя, я могу с чистой совестью отправиться домой. Будет удобнее отвечать на вопросы в тишине. Баки, ты не мог бы мне помочь? Потом я сам отвезу тебя в форт МакНейр.

Чтобы ответить, сначала нужно было разжать стиснутые челюсти. Стив придумал отличный повод сбежать отсюда побыстрее. Однако сейчас в первую очередь хотелось подойти и спросить, как он себя чувствует после неприятного разговора.

— Да, сэр, — наконец выдавил он. — Да, сэр, отличная идея. Когда вы хотите уйти?

Стиву немного полегчало, но сосредоточиться он по-прежнему не мог. Внутри у него наверняка кипело от невысказанных слов, но сейчас важнее было вести себя как обычно. И он не сводил взгляда с примятого уха Баки.

— Сейчас, только возьму свое… это… свое…

— Ваше пальто, сэр? — подсказал Баки и потянулся, чтоб поправить волосы. Пусть Стив видит, что не так все плохо. Ухо, правда, не открывалось, но по крайней мере уже не приходилось щуриться от боли. — И фуражку.

— Верно, — Стив кивнул, благодаря Баки за поддержку, и вернулся в кабинет, чтобы забрать вещи.

Баки последовал за ним, но только для того, чтобы открыть жалюзи. Стив ненавидел свой кабинет — в нем не было внешних окон, спасибо дурацким протоколам безопасности, окна в коридор давали возможность хоть немного видеть мир. Когда жалюзи были опущены, Стив чувствовал себя запертым, замурованным, как в том же лифте. Просто сейчас ему было не до того, чтобы разбираться с этим.

— Давай уйдем наконец отсюда, — негромко сказал Стив, проходя мимо Баки с охапкой вещей в руках. — Рядовая, а вы, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь уйти домой пораньше.

— Сэр?

Стив остановился на пару секунд, посылая ей искреннюю улыбку.

— Завтра День Благодарения, — объяснил он. — Нет смысла задерживаться допоздна. Я только отвечу на вопросы, больше ничего делать не собираюсь. Уверен, что ваша сестра только обрадуется, если вы вернетесь рано.

Лорейн удивленно моргнула один раз, другой, потом покосилась на Баки и рассмеялась.

— Слушаюсь, сэр! Приятного вам Дня Благодарения!  
________________________________

— Гребаный сукин сын! — прорычал Стив, как только они проехали последние ворота Пентагона. Повернув в сторону моста 14-й улицы, он вдавил педаль газа — нужно было срочно съебываться из этого крысятника куда подальше. — Блядь!

— Так точно, сэр, — вздохнул Баки, соглашаясь. Краем глаза Стив заметил, что тот потирает ухо.

— С тобой все будет хорошо? Он сделал тебе больно? — хотелось просто сорвать руль и затолкать его в горло этой сволочи, его папаше. — Блядь, прости, пожалуйста. Он не имел права! Я должен был просто… Должен был… Да ёб твою мать!

Баки только загадочно хмыкнул.

— Не в первый раз меня наказывают, — он сказал это почти с гордостью. — Ничего страшного. У тебя самого-то все нормально?

— Что? А, ну да, мне-то что сделается. Я просто очень… пиздец как зол!

— Тоже мне, новость, — Баки закатил глаза.

Его сарказм показался неуместным. Серьезно, Стива осуждают за то, что его тошнит от мудацкого поведения генерала Роджерса?!

— Да что ты несешь?! — рявкнул Стив так, что Баки аж пригнулся.

— Я… прошу прощения, сэр. Я не хотел вас оскорбить.

Стив мельком глянул на него сразу после того, как перестроился. До вечерних пробок оставалась куча времени, так что на мосту было достаточно свободно, но Стив выбрал крайний левый ряд, чтобы разогнаться как следует и наконец обогнать всех этих идиотов, плетущихся со скоростью дохлой черепахи!

Баки пожевал нижнюю губу, но не стал покаянно опускать голову. Вместо этого он продолжил:

— Просто твой отец делает это нарочно. Подозреваю, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. В каком-то смысле это похоже на то, когда над тобой доминируют против твоего желания. Ты понимаешь, почему он так себя ведет, но все равно злишься — а ему только это и подавай. И твоя злость оборачивается против тебя. Может быть, на самом деле тебя бесит что-то другое?

Просто охуенная наглость! Стив крепко стиснул руль. Все мышцы были как каменные, челюсть так вообще заклинило от злости и обиды, и блядь, чтоб его черти забрали, если Баки не прав на все сто процентов!

Он с силой выдохнул, и напряжение вдруг покинуло его плечи, аж кончики пальцев закололо, будто вся ярость вышла через них.

— Да уж, — чтобы признаться в этом, пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть еще раз. — Я знаю. Прости, Бак. Зря я на тебя вызверился. Понимаешь, в чем херня — я просто не знаю, что с этим делать. Всю жизнь он был… — Стив покачал головой. — В его присутствии я чувствую себя мелким и беспомощным. Это бесит, конечно, но дело даже не в этом. Знаешь, от чего мне так тошно? Он сделал тебе больно — а я не смог остановить его. Стоял как дурак и смотрел. Как раньше… — Стив замолчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге. Баки терпеливо ждал продолжения. — Короче, я просто не знаю, что делать.

— А ты позволь мне укусить его, — Баки так мечтательно ухмыльнулся, что из горла против воли вырвался смешок. — Вот прямо за шею. Гррр!

Стива буквально затрясло от смеха, пришлось сбросить скорость, чтобы случайно не врезаться во что-нибудь, и стереть выступившие на глазах слезы. Он правда не заслуживает Баки. Этот кот — воистину сокровище.  
__________________________

Добравшись до дома, они заказали столько еды, что даже в Баки за один раз не влезло. Хотя они приложили все усилия. А потом Баки свернулся клубком на диване, прижимаясь к Стиву, пока тот заканчивал работу.

Стив печатал одной рукой, а второй осторожно поглаживал ноющее ухо Баки у самого основания. Хрящ там был довольно плотным, но чувствительным, и учитывая, как грубо его выкрутили, такой вот массаж пришелся как нельзя кстати. Однако за удовольствие пришлось платить. Стив все время дергал Баки, требуя ответить на какие-то вопросы, подумать о том, что могло измениться для КСС после того как Пирс стал президентом, потом выдал совершенно дурацкую идею: пофантазировать о том, за кого бы проголосовали коты, если бы им дали такое право. Баки лениво отвечал, но чем дальше, тем скучнее ему становилось.

В конце концов удалось выжить ноутбук с теплых колен Стива. Тот переместился на подлокотник дивана, а Баки устроился на нагретом месте и довольно заурчал. Больше часа Стиву пришлось отвечать на письма, изогнувшись под неудобным углом. Потом он наконец-то выключил компьютер, позволил себе откинуться на спинку дивана и вытянуть ноги. Даже говорить было лень. Они просто расслабились. Пальцы Стива скользили по волосам Баки, поглаживали его уши, почесывали под челюстью, Баки только и оставалось, что цепляться за футболку Стива и счастливо урчать.

Глупо было так долго валяться без дела, но украденный кусочек времени казался настолько ценным, что хотелось растянуть его как можно дальше. Рука Стива двигалась все медленнее и медленнее и наконец остановилась совсем — он задремал. Баки тут же последовал его примеру.

Хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно, но в какой-то момент Стив подпрыгнул, судорожно завертев головой в поисках часов — видимо, спросонок перепугался, что опять опоздал на работу. Но потом заметил Баки у себя на коленях, и лицо его прояснилось, вернулась теплая, счастливая улыбка.

— Ну мать твою, — Стив проверил время на телефоне и положил его обратно на столик. Потом закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь — подпихнув Баки бедрами, но позволив свалиться обратно. — У нас было целых полдня, а я умудрился все проспать. Теперь нужно завезти тебя в форт МакНейр, а потом отправляться к маме.

Баки перекатился на живот и приподнял бедра, чтоб потянуться всем телом, до самого кончика хвоста. Потом широко зевнул.

— Что тебе нужно, так это душ принять, — заявил он. — А потом да, отвезешь меня в форт МакНейр и к маме отправишься.

Стив моргнул, брови его поползли вверх.

— Прозрачно намекаешь, что от меня воняет?

Баки плюхнулся обратно на диван и довольно хмыкнул.

— Намекаю, что, судя по запаху, кто-то забыл принять душ сегодня утром.

Стив так заржал, что пришлось убраться с дивана вообще — слишком сильно трясло. Баки перескочил на свое любимое кресло и потянулся там еще раз. Стив тем временем поднялся — ему пришлось покрутить головой под разными углами, разминая затекшую шею, однако плечи были расслаблены. Баки прямо загордился собой: несколько часов совместного лежания стерли все напряжение, которое накопилось за день.

Стив обратил внимание, что за ним наблюдают, и его маленькие человеческие уши порозовели.

— Ты, эм... Ты как, не желаешь ко мне присоединиться?

Баки выгнулся, чтобы потереться ушами о спинку кресла.

— Нафига? — лениво поинтересовался он, а потом вдруг дошло. Стив приглашал его заняться сексом. Первым побуждением было спрыгнуть с кресла и рвануть в ванную, но Баки заставил себя остаться на месте. Еще и ухмыльнулся нагло. — Вот как раз я успел с утра помыться.

Стив прищелкнул языком и буркнул себе под нос «придурок», сделав вид, что обиделся. Но Баки знал, что ему нравятся такие игры. Кроме того, все равно придется ехать в форт МакНейр вместе. Зря, что ли, Баки занавески покупал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка диска Неко Юки-тян от [Hopeless--geek](http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/163303474668/this-is-a-commision-for-resinonao3s-fic)  
> 
> 
> Стив и Баки слушают музыку вместе от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/161030232515/steve-and-leopardbucky-by-deangrayson-commission)  
> 


	23. Нежданная благодарность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

К тому времени, как Стив принял душ, оделся (снова) и упаковал сумку, уже стемнело.

Мама жила в Вирджинии, всего в тридцати минутах езды, но семейные посиделки имели свойство затягиваться допоздна, а ночевка — хороший повод наладить отношения после того, как он три месяца игнорировал ее звонки. Стив прямо-таки дождаться не мог, как увидит всех своих родичей — теток, дядьев, двоюродных братьев и сестер. Все, конечно, будут с гордостью рассказывать о своих достижениях за последний год.

Роясь в шкафу, Стив заодно достал для Баки шарф потеплее — тот, похоже, не слишком серьезно относился к вашингтонской зиме. А на улице, между тем, вовсю шел снег.

Пока они шли к машине, Баки держался рядом. Он то и дело поскальзывался на льду, едва не сбивая Стива с ног, но стоило протянуть руку, чтобы поймать его — уклонялся, якобы неуклюже. Вскоре не осталось сомнений: он делает это нарочно, чтобы лишний раз задеть по ногам Стива хвостом и зубасто ухмыльнуться. Им обоим нравилась эта игра — своего рода флирт, но такой, который уместен между друзьями или сослуживцами.

Невозможно было представить, что всё необратимо изменится через каких-то три недели. «Да оно уже изменилось», — думал Стив, пристегивая намордник так осторожно, как только мог.

— То, о чем ты спрашивал, — начал Стив, когда они выехали из гаража и пристроились в хвост ближайшей вечерней пробки. — Сможешь ли ты вернуться домой, когда все это закончится.

Баки с любопытством глянул поверх намордника, но не ответил. В этой штуке он всегда предпочитал молчать, поэтому оставалось только произносить монологи.

— Я понятия не имею, что будет потом, если честно, — признался Стив. — Не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду. Выцарапать твою лицензию у военных будет почти невозможно. Дом, в котором я живу, принадлежит моему отцу, и черта с два он станет нам помогать. А еще вся эта хрень с Пирсом и Гидрой, что бы это ни было… — вдруг показалось, что они уже проиграли, пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, отгоняя панику, прежде чем продолжить: — Вернуть тебя домой может оказаться не так-то просто.

— Все будет хорошо, — из-под маски знакомый голос звучал глухо. — Даже если я туда не вернусь, мы все равно будем вместе.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя слышать это было почти больно.

— Разумеется, — согласился он. — Забавно, на самом деле. Я никогда не думал об этой квартире как о доме, пока там не появился ты.

Баки, похоже, не слишком удивился. Он кивнул, будто прекрасно понимал, что имеется в виду, и откинулся на сидении.

До самого прибытия на базу они не произнесли больше ни слова.  
_____________________________

Баки было, о чем подумать по дороге в форт МакНейр. Честный ответ Стива открывал простор для размышлений.

Они уже проехали ворота, на которых проверили лицензию Баки, Стив расстегнул застежки намордника, но Баки было не до общения. С каждой минутой ему становилось все более не по себе.

Что придется нелегко, они не сомневались с самого начала. Просто Баки никогда не приходило в голову строить планы на будущее, черт знает, почему этот глупый вопрос вообще вдруг прозвучал.

Обычно его проблемы были попроще. Последние несколько лет его интересовало только где бы достать пожрать и куда бы спрятать вещи, чтобы кто-нибудь не спер их, пока Баки бегает по очередному «поручению» Карпова. В общаге он быстро выбился в фавориты, потому что, в отличие от большинства, свободно говорил по-русски. И отсутствие руки не помешало. Чтобы дежурить на крыше, руки не нужны вообще, а обращаться со снайперской винтовкой он наловчился и одной. Конечно, тот факт, что Карпов приблизил его к себе и ласково называл kotenok, прозрачно намекал, что на долгую и счастливую жизнь можно не рассчитывать. Баки научился жить одним днем. В общем, в Бруклине, как и на Сахалине шла война, поэтому задумываться о будущем смысла не было.

Пальцы привычно потянулись к значку лицензии, и в груди вдруг вспыхнул огонек надежды. Произнося единственную фразу, которую удалось выдавить сквозь намордник, Баки имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Он всегда будет рваться к Стиву, плюя на всё, что разделяет их: будь то законы, генерал Роджерс, Движение Ваканды или черт в ступе. Они все равно будут вместе. Любой ценой. То ли странная пара кошачьих, которым разрешили прожить вместе жизнь, то ли все-таки люди, которые поклялись быть вместе до самой смерти. Звучало мрачновато даже в теории, но думать так было спокойнее.

Машина затормозила рядом с казармами Зимнего Солдата. Ни одного фонаря тут не было, но свет фар на мгновение выхватил из темноты хвостатые силуэты. Баки тут же отвел взгляд, надеясь, что Стив не заметил. Но тому было не до посторонних котов. Стив сидел, уставившись на руль и прокручивая в голове невеселые мысли.

Баки и сам видел в темноте далеко не идеально, но в этой части базы землю покрывал толстый слой снега, слабо светившийся в темноте. Только благодаря этому свету удалось разглядеть, что силуэты нырнули за ближайшее здание.

Стив не шевелился, и Баки решил было, что прощаться они не будут. Но стоило отстегнуть ремень безопасности и взяться за ручку двери, как Стив выбросил руку вперед, блокируя его на месте.

— Погоди, — требовательно сказал он. — Там что-то есть.

Он выключил зажигание и всмотрелся в темноту — туда, куда не добивали фары.

— Ничего такого, — признался Баки. Стив точно не отпустил бы его навстречу какой бы то ни было опасности, поэтому пришлось сказать обтекаемо: — Они пришли ко мне.

Стив посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом снова прищурился вперед, явно насторожившись еще больше.

— Они?

— Местные КСС, — пояснил Баки.

Быстро же они сориентировались. С другой стороны, кто б сомневался, что рано или поздно они появятся на его пороге. Главная проблема: черт знает, как они отреагируют на конкурента, который с одной стороны пахнет человеком, а с другой — достаточно крупный и сильный, чтобы победить любого из них. Впрочем, размышлять не имеет смысла, все равно скоро встретятся.

— У них, наверное, свободный вечер из-за праздника.

Стив прищурился на лобовое стекло, потом снова повернулся к Баки.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, сэр, — сказал Баки, отслеживая четыре тени одновременно.

Стив их не разглядел бы, зато сам Баки отлично видел четкие профили и даже блики в чьих-то зеленых глазах. Его ждали.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, пришлось его перебить:

— Кстати, они нас слышат.

Стив откинулся на сидении и задумчиво хмыкнул, переоценивая ситуацию. Потом повторил более нейтрально:

— Полагаю, нам стоит пойти вместе.

Не так-то просто ему было говорить командным тоном, при этом оставляя Баки простор для маневра. Прозвучи сейчас прямой приказ — получалось бы, что Баки бросает вызов командиру. В этой ситуации помощь стоило предлагать очень аккуратно, слишком много свидетелей.

— Благодарю, капитан. Это вовсе не обязательно. Я справлюсь сам, — настойчиво повторил Баки, и Стив изо всех сил стиснул челюсти.

Ох, не стоило ему рассказывать, что пахнуть человеком для крупного кота чревато неприятностями. И что другие коты обязательно бросят ему вызов. Мог бы и раньше догадаться — не зря же принято скрывать от людей кошачьи дела.

Видно было, как Стив борется с собой, но в конце концов он все же повернул ключ в замке зажигания и переключил передачу, очевидно, выигрывая себе еще несколько драгоценных секунд на продумывание аргументов. Но так ничего не придумал.

— Тогда я тебя оставлю, — в голосе слышалось разочарование. — Вернусь в пятницу после обеда, но на работу не нужно приходить до понедельника. Если у тебя возникнут проблемы, пиши мне или рядовой Лорейн.

Баки послушно кивал, соглашаясь со всем, но мысленно ругал себя последними словами. Черт его дернул отказаться от секса только чтобы подразнить Стива. Теперь они расстаются почти на два дня, и даже в шею лизнуть на прощание нельзя. Хреновый же из него стратег.

— Вас понял, сэр, — Баки толкнул было дверь машины, но Стив дернул его за полу куртки, привлекая внимание.

На уровне бедра, чтобы никто не увидел, Стив держал телефон. На экране светилось окошко мессенджера.

«Я люблю тебя» — было написано там.

Баки подмигнул, улыбнулся на прощание и выскользнул из машины. Пора было встретиться с КСС — и выяснить, кто будет главным на территории, на которой им предстоит вместе жить в ближайшем будущем.  
______________________________

Стив честно поехал по главной дороге, но за первым же поворотом остановился, чтобы написать Баки.

>>Еще на базе. Дай знать, если нужно подкрепление. Занял позицию, доложи обстановку

Отправив сообщение, Стив затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Хотя кто знает: если телефон Баки будет то и дело звякать от новых сообщений, это может только усугубить проблему. Кошачий ритуал выяснения отношений был для Стива полной загадкой.

— Блин, — Стив закусил губу, воображение тут же нарисовало ему апокалиптическую картину.

Так глупо: коты повсюду, а люди толком ничего не знают о них. Никому не приходит в голову присмотреться повнимательнее. Вдруг вспомнилось, что на Арлингтонском кладбище не хоронили павших в бою КСС, да и на Сахалине никто не обращал внимания на убыль в кошачьих подразделениях. Учитывали, конечно, но никогда не вносили в официальные списки погибших, не отправляли домой в оббитых тканью гробах, чтобы с почетом похоронить на американской земле. До рекламной кампании Зимнего Солдата люди в большинстве своем понятия не имели, чем КСС занимаются в действующей армии. Все их знания черпались из комедийных сериалов вроде «Кошачий-1-1».

Впрочем, о гражданской жизни рядом с людьми Баки узнавал оттуда же. Похоже, никто не снимал ни фильмов, ни шоу о настоящих котах. Иногда по телевизору мелькали сухие документальные ленты: о Великом вымирании, программе лицензирования, которую создали, чтобы спасти гуманоидных кошачьих, эпохального торгового соглашения с Японией, которое изменило всю геополитику, сделав Японию союзником США на многие десятилетия. В общем, история кошачьих свелась к сноскам в учебниках истории человечества. Теперь, когда Стиву позарез надо было разобраться в нюансах жизни Баки, это казалось глупым упущением.

Беспокойство нарастало с каждой минутой, но не успело оно достигнуть уровня «паника», как звякнул в руке телефон.

>Все отлично. Кошачьи дела. Езжай быстрее к маме, пока она тебя не убила. Еще раз.

Стив хмуро смотрел на ухмыляющийся смайлик — где только Баки откопал такую ехидную кошачью морду? — пока телефон снова не звякнул.

>Спасибо, что дал мне сделать это

>самостоятельно

— Тьфу на тебя, — возмутился Стив и бросил телефон на еще теплое пассажирское сидение. Стоило просто довериться Баки. Стив там все равно лишний. Не его дело влезать в кошачьи разборки. В последний раз он сделал это на Сахалине, что-то Баки не слишком обрадовался помощи. И это еще мягко сказано.

Пришлось взять себя в руки и наконец выехать с территории форта, хотя оставлять Баки позади было тяжело как никогда.

Предполагалось, что час-пик уже закончился, но пробки рассасываться не собирались. День Благодарения, чтоб его. Поездка до Грейт-Фоллс заняла почти два часа. Стив повозился со своей Пандорой в режиме стоп-энд-гоу, успел пообщаться с Сэмом, искупая долгое молчание, и очень расстроился, что Баки поленился написать, все ли с ним в порядке.

Портил настроение снег, который бесконечно лип на стекло и застревал в дворниках. По дороге он проехал две аварии на Парквэй и еще три на Пайк. Машина едва ползла, так что у Стива было достаточно времени помучиться, ругая себя за то, что бросил Баки с незнакомыми котами.

Баки уже не один раз объяснял: он достаточно крупный самец, поэтому считается доминирующим, но пахнет как домашний кот, поэтому каждый первый считает своим долгом бросить ему вызов. Но Стив так и не смог понять: что меняется? Запах же не делает Баки слабее. Так почему более мелкие коты считают, что могут победить его?

Это похоже на тюремные правила? Нападай на самого большого парня, и тебя начнут уважать?

Стив посмеялся над своим богатым воображением. Не было смысла гадать, проще попросить у Баки объяснить еще раз. Рано или поздно дойдет.

Стив очень старался переключиться на более позитивные мысли, но так ничего и не вышло. А между тем, он подъезжал к воротам дома. Пришлось опустить стекло, чтобы набрать код - быстро-быстро, пока не начали стучать зубы. Древний мотор недовольно заворчал, набирая обороты, и наконец кованные ворота распахнулись, открывая проезд под широкой аркой.

В детстве Стиву нравилось жить в Бруклине. Там всегда было шумно и людно, не соскучишься. Его отец считался богатым и важным, но деньгами и хорошей должностью в Нью-Йорке никого не удивишь. Стив рос как самый обычный тощий мальчишка: ходил в школу, получал подзатыльники от старшеклассников, ел слишком много хот-догов и проблевался на своей первой игре в бейсбол. Никто его не знал, никого не заботило, кем работает его отец. Учителя не замечали синяков, которые скрывались под мешковатой одеждой, а когда он с трудом ходил после побоев — списывали на плохую осанку. Порой казалось: раз боли никто не замечает, значит, ее просто нет.

Но иногда привычка быть невидимкой не спасала. И дом в Грейт-Фоллс, который мать отсудила при разводе, понемногу стал казаться убежищем. Там можно было отдохнуть. Во-первых, Стиву очень нравился сам городок, нравились скалистые водопады, в честь которых эти места получили своё название. Кроме того, отец почти не приезжал сюда даже в те времена, когда они с матерью были еще женаты.

Поэтому, заглушив двигатель в знакомом дворе, Стив почувствовал облегчение. Генерал Роджерс слишком серьезный и занятой человек для такой ерунды как День Благодарения — он игнорировал семейные сборища уже много лет и вряд ли изменит этой привычке, что бы он ни говорил.

Стив потянулся, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь, и заглянул напоследок в телефон. От Баки не пришло ни слова.

Здесь не было ветра, и снег валил буквально стеной. Стив выпрыгнул из машины и схватил сумку с заднего сидения, но пока он бежал к крыльцу, на плечах успели вырасти белые погоны. На подъездной дорожке стояли несколько машин — скорее всего, тетки приехали из Бруклина. Двоюродные братья и сестры никогда не выбирались из города накануне праздника.

Стив пнул сугроб, который навалило у входной двери, и нажал на кнопку звонка. Ключ у него был, но в последний раз он заходил в эту дверь без предупреждения, когда еще учился в школе.

Внутри послышался шум, залаяла собака — тетя привезла свою немецкую овчарку. Дверь распахнулась, и Стив застыл, удивленно моргая, а потом рассмеялся. Надо же, какая ирония.

— Рад, что ты все-таки выбрался, — сообщил генерал Роджерс, протягивая руку за сумкой. Его окутывал запах тыквенного пирога, так любимого Стивом. И он переоделся — в мягкий зеленый свитер поверх клетчатой рубахи, свободные джинсы, толстые тапочки из овечьей шерсти. Стив беспомощно протянул сумку и был одарен теплой улыбкой.

— Мама поселила тебя в своем кабинете. Надеюсь, возражений нет, — посмеиваясь, он похлопал Стива по плечу. Такой домашний, простой жест. — Я занял твою бывшую комнату.  
____________________________

Ветер пытался сорвать с его шеи красный шарф Стива, заставлял ежиться от холода. Баки попинал сугроб, разбрасывая свежий пушистый снег. По такой погоде металлические пластины могли намертво смерзнуться, и Баки сунул руку в карман, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Пока он шел вдоль стены, фары машины Стива описали полукруг и исчезли. Стало темно, но глаза тут же начали привыкать.

— Итак, — Баки оперся плечом о стену, выражая готовность ждать, сколько потребуется. — Что вам от меня надо?

Разумеется, все четверо вывернули ему навстречу из-за угла. Совсем молодые ребята, даже странно. Хотя можно было догадаться — в форт МакНейр попадали сразу после школы. Тут готовили будущих КСС, которых затем рассылали на базы по всему миру. Заметная часть Армии США до недавнего времени следила за порядком в России — пока президент не подписал знаменитое соглашение о выводе войск — но по факту военные базы где только не строили. А там, где есть солдаты, обязательно будут обученные и готовые к бою КСС.

Этих котов учили хорошо, решил Баки, глядя, как они рассредоточиваются крестом, держась на одинаковом, точно выверенном расстоянии друг от друга. А вот готовность к бою вызывала сомнения — слишком нервно вздрагивали хвосты, слишком активно шевелились уши.

Первым заговорил самый молодой, но не самый крупный из котов.

— Это тебя называют Зимним Солдатом? — в его голосе слышался незнакомый акцент.

Баки внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, раздумывая над ответом. Стройный, с платиново-серебристыми волосами, шерсть бледно-серая, только на кончиках ушей черные точки. Светлая кожа, внимательный взгляд. Остальные трое тоже смотрели на Баки во все глаза, с нетерпением ожидая ответа.

— Да, меня называют так, — сказал он. — Но вообще-то я Баки.

— А я Пьетро! — объявил стройный кот, радостно взмахивая хвостом. Он повернулся к остальным, уши которых заинтересованно дергались — Видите! Я же говорил вам!

— Я Трипп, — сказал другой, поднимая руку, будто вызывался отвечать на уроке. Потом невежливо ткнул пальцем в сторону левого плеча Баки. — А правда, что Старк приделал тебе модную руку?

— А можно посмотреть поближе? — выпалил Пьетро. Его светлые глаза казались огромными на худом лице.

— Йо, — прикрикнул Трипп, и уши Пьетро сразу же опустились, демонстрируя покорность.  
Трипп дождался, пока Пьетро обернется к нему, и недовольно дернул ухом, намекая, что тот слишком нетерпелив.

— Хорошо. Баки. Мы хотели убедиться в этом лично. Ходит много слухов о том, что президент позаботится о нас после того, как мы исполним свой долг. Трудно поверить, что это правда.

Один из тех, кто до сих пор молчал, громко фыркнул и мотнул головой. Баки внимательно наблюдал за ним: самый крупный в группе и самый сдержанный. Язык его тела не говорил почти ни о чем. Похож на Триппа — темная кожа, однотонная шерсть, но не торопится подходить. Толстый хвост обвивается вокруг лодыжек.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Мак, — Трипп скользнул Баки навстречу, нарушая невидимую границу. Уши открыты, хвост приветствует дружескими взмахами. — Доказательство смотрит прямо на тебя. Президент Америки прикроет нам спину!

— Нет, не прикроет, — твердо сказал Баки, и коты уставились на него в изумлении. Даже самоуверенный Трипп неловко покачнулся. Баки стиснул в кармане металлический кулак и вдохнул аромат Стива, которым пах его красный шарф. — Президент Пирс врет. Не стоит доверять всему, что он говорит.

Некоторое время царила тишина. Все четверо молча изучали Баки, раздумывая, сказал ли он правду. Хвосты и уши по очереди опускались, показывая осторожное недоверие, разочарование, сомнение.

Потом заговорил четвертый кот, до сих пор молчавший. Он был меньше остальных, а если честно — то просто мелкий, особенно для КСС. Волосы и шерсть — цвета светлой грязи. Баки вдруг подумал, что где-то его уже видел.

— Тогда кого ты подпускаешь так близко к себе? — ворчливо поинтересовался он, вздергивая подбородок. Вот кого он напоминал — Стива, мать его, Роджерса! — Настолько, что пахнешь как домашний котик?

Уши Баки встали торчком, хвост угрожающе щелкнул. Достаточно было сделать один шаг вперед — Трипп тут же оскалил клыки, Пьетро упал на четыре точки, принимая оборонительную стойку. Мак не пошевелился, только покосился на угол здания, делая вид, что он тут вообще не при чем. Зато мелкий нахал не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

Баки мог бы сбить его с ног за секунду или поднять и зашвырнуть подальше одной рукой, причем и металлическая бы не понадобилась. Любой кот размером с Баки размазал бы этого поганца мгновенно. Но тот, похоже, об этом не знал. Или наоборот — знал, что связываться с такой мелочью приличному коту стыдно, поэтому ни черта не боялся.

— Как тебя зовут? — напористо спросил Баки.

— Бруклин, — так же недовольно сообщил тот, по-прежнему не меняя позы.

Баки еще секунду смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся. У него крыша ехала каждый раз, стоило попытаться вообразить Стива Роджерса в виде кота. Почему-то казалось, что он будет внушать почтение одним своим видом: огромный, харизматичный, упрямый. А он оказался вот таким: мелкий, взъерошенный, настырный умник. Все еще смеясь, Баки отступил назад и примирительно опустил хвост.

— Ладно, Бруклин, — почуяв, что конфликт исчерпан, остальные заметно расслабились и оживились. — Ты когда-нибудь играл в бейсбол?

Трипп бросил удивленный взгляд на Бруклина, потом посмотрел на Мака — тот кивал с широкой улыбкой.

До сих пор было непонятно, как выстроена иерархия в этой четверке. Ни один из них не доминировал над остальными. Может быть, потому, что они объединились всего на один вечер, дружно решив нарушить комендантский час, чтобы познакомиться с Зимним Солдатом.

— Я умею играть! — звонкий голос Пьетро разбил тишину, остальные от неожиданности шарахнулись в стороны. Мак, тот почти вжался в стену.

Баки снова рассмеялся. А что, это может быть весело.  
____________________________

Стив валялся на матрасе, разглядывая потолок кабинета. Третий час ночи — он точно знал это, потому что только что в сотый раз проверил телефон. Показалось, что тот завибрировал. За весь вечер Баки написал ему всего один раз: «Докладываю: обстановка нормальная», и больше Стив не получил от него ни слова. Оба знали, что нельзя писать ничего личного в телефонах, оплаченных правительством и купленных в ИМ, но Баки мог сообщить хоть какие-то подробности.

Что за хрень у них там творится? КСС напали на него? Баки… победил?

— Тьфу ты, блин, — пожаловался Стив потолку и сбросил с себя одеяло.

Мама навалила на матрас целую гору, будто извиняясь, что накричала на него, и Стив почувствовал себя еще более виноватым. Разумеется, заснуть чувство вины не помогало ни капли. Стив смахнул с лица влажные волосы, вытер пот с бровей. А потом раскинул руки в стороны, изображая морскую звезду.

Одно утешение — сегодня вечером генерал Роджерс вел себя почти прилично. Народу хватало: его сестры, тети Стива, с мужьями на буксире успешно отвлекали на себя внимание. Только иногда раздавались приказы: помоги матери, приготовь кофе, убери за собой. С ролью «ребенка» нетрудно было смириться, он единственный из младшего поколения семьи приехал заранее и теперь искупал свою вину, общаясь с мамой и немецкой овчаркой тети Рут.

— Стиви, она тебя обожает, — умилилась тетя Рут, ставя на столешницу стопку тарелок, которые принесла из столовой.

— Да от него просто кошкой пахнет, — генерал усмехнулся, отсалютовав Стиву чашкой кофе, которую держал в руке. Стив едва заставил себя не шарахнуться в сторону, когда тяжелая рука потянулась взъерошить волосы на затылке.

— Джозеф, — прошипела мама.

О чудо — генерал поднял руки вверх, якобы сдаваясь, и вернулся в столовую, из которой доносились взрывы смеха.

Стив хотел спросить у мамы, что это было, правда хотел. Но каждый раз, когда дело доходило до откровенных разговоров с родителями, у него будто отнимался язык. Пришлось вернуться к загрузке посудомоечной машины и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Теперь, вспоминая этот случай, Стив невольно задумался, что родственники говорят о нем за спиной. Наверняка ведь обсуждают.

Потом еще раз проверил телефон — все равно не спит, почему бы и не проверить? Но строка уведомлений оставалась пустой. Никто ему не писал, тем более Баки.

Может, завтра станет полегче. Приедут двоюродные братья и сестры, клан Роджерсов соберется вместе, этому ебанутому семейству будет, чем себя занять.

Очень хотелось надеяться, что идиотский комментарий генерала про запах кошки станет последней гадостью, которую Стив услышит на этом празднике.  
_________________________________

Баки хорошенько затянул шнурки на ботинках, натянул перчатку без пальцев на металлическую руку, застегнул черную форменную куртку и вышел в темноту. Было шесть утра, ровно через два часа раздастся пронзительный звон побудки, сообщая о начале дня в форте МакНейр. Трипп утверждал, что, строго говоря, они не нарушают комендантский час — в будние дни тренировка в шесть ноль ноль и начинается. Но все люди ушли на выходные, коты остались одни, а в форте МакНейр появилось настоящее бейсбольное поле.

Идти туда пришлось пешком и в темноте. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта густым облачком. Топать оказалось далековато — по дороге аж до северного угла базы, туда, где находилась Военная академия. Снег уже не шел, но за ночь намело большие сугробы. Проходя мимо футбольного поля, Баки счастливо улыбался. Он думал об этом всю ночь, ворочаясь с боку на бок на узкой койке, и умудрился даже забыть телефон в комнате — так хотелось побыстрее начать.

Ноздри вдыхали свежий, чистый запах снега. Снег укрыл белоснежным покрывалом весь мир: траву, грязь, черепичные крыши офицерских домиков и казарм. Нетронутый снежный покров словно стер все запахи, в воздухе царило бесконечное спокойствие. Баки обожал такие дни.

Когда он пришел, все уже собрались. Никто не сказал ему ни слова, впрочем, хвостами и ушами поздоровались достаточно вежливо. Те, кто видел Баки впервые, с любопытством принюхались к его запаху, но комментариев не последовало. Все молодые, как уже знакомая Баки четверка. Этот молодняк, числом десять хвостов, дружно топтался под забором, который отделял спортивную площадку от дороги. Заходить внутрь не спешили, будто боялись испортить чистый белый холст своими следами. Они принесли с собой разнокалиберные биты и один потрепанный мяч.

Бруклин заговорил первым, указывая подбородком на белое, мерцающее в предрассветных сумерках поле.

— Можем ли мы играть в этом?

Баки склонил голову на бок. Не факт, что молодняк справится.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил он в конце концов. — На Сахалине в это время года еще противнее — ледяной дождь и слякоть. А сегодня даже снегопада не предвидится.

Коты тут же оживились, будто только и ждали разрешения, настороженные хвосты опустились. Все взгляды устремились на поле, самое время было прикидывать расстояние между базами. Хотя уже стало ясно, что в бейсболе здесь никто толком не разбирается.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Баки, сообразив, что никто не собирается проявлять инициативу. — Давайте разобьемся на команды.

— Команда Зимнего Солдата! — тут же крикнул Пьетро.

Бруклин фыркнул с отвращением и отвернулся, чтобы присоединиться к другой команде, которая уже собиралась вокруг Мака. Тонкий хвост рассекал воздух как нож.

Трипп завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему податься, но в итоге последовал за Пьетро. Баки терпеливо ждал, пока все определятся со своими желаниями. Любое предложение могло быть воспринято как приказ.

Подбросили монетку. Команда Баки проиграла. Мак победно улыбнулся, мол, «я же вам говорил», но Пьетро уже бросился в снег, радуясь игре на поле. У Баки в руках откуда-то взялась бита, и он сунул ее Бруклину, просто ради того, чтобы полюбоваться его хмурой физиономией.

— Я подающий, — Баки подмигнул ему. И беспричинно обрадовался, когда увидел, что хмурое лицо просветлело, щеки Бруклина порозовели.

Баки повернулся к нему спиной и пошел в сторону холма, перебрасывая мяч из металлической руки в живую и обратно. Ноги утопали в снегу по щиколотку.

Остальные коты из его команды тем временем нашли свои базы и развернулись в сторону «дома» — черт побери, Бруклин уже ждал их, помахивая битой.

На его лице сияла гордая, вызывающая улыбка. Тогда Баки размахнулся и швырнул мяч так сильно, как только мог.

Игра началась, и вместе с ней началась настоящая жизнь.  
_______________________________

Из окон дома лился теплый свет. Там умопомрачительно пахло тыквенным пирогом и сгорающими в камине ароматными дровами — кажется, Стив успел пропитаться этим запахом насквозь. Теперь же он сидел на улице, под карнизом материнского дома, и смотрел на заснеженный сад.

Этот День Благодарения можно было смело назвать худшим в его жизни. Да, включая первый День Благодарения после Сахалина, когда он восстанавливался после очередной операции по пересадке кожи и приходилось срать под себя, в больничную утку, пока медсестра держала его за руку.

Большая и дружная семья Роджерсов оставалась в доме, никто не обратил внимания на уход Стива. Невольно возникла мысль: а не уехать ли совсем? Обогнуть дом, пробраться к машине, пока никто не смотрит, и выехать через задние ворота. Мама разозлится, конечно, но вряд ли это разобьет ей сердце. Во-первых, он все-таки явился, а во-вторых, она прекрасно знала, что появление отца для него как удар под дых.

Проводить время с семьей в День Благодарения никогда не входило в список приоритетов генерала Роджерса. А теперь он тепло улыбается родным и поддерживает милые домашние разговоры? Оплакивает упущенное время, которое мог бы провести в кругу семьи? «Благодарен» за то, что все они собрались здесь сегодня? Он так трогательно рассказывал своей кузине Саманте, как гордится Стивом — мол, тот столько всего достиг на службе в КНШ. Это ведь бесконечно важная, благородная работа, которая улучшит жизнь наших верных кошачьих спутников.

Он, не смущаясь, использовал слово «благородная», будто его обычный лексикон не состоял из выражений типа «надрать задницу» и «ебануться об сарай». Нет, он вещал так пафосно, будто читал по бумажке. Собственно, на службе у Президента он в основном этим и занимался — пафосно вещал.

Стив достал телефон и открыл приложение Here Kitty — впервые с того дня, когда Фьюри поставил ему ультиматум. Знакомая кошачья лапа светилась в районе форта МакНейр, но это не особенно утешало. Только бы с Баки было все в порядке. Стив пожевал костяшку большого пальца, вспоминая шарф, который самолично обернул вокруг шеи Баки. Может, стоило его снять в машине? Вдруг он сделал только хуже?

Налетевший порыв ветра заставил Стива поежиться. Пришлось убрать телефон в карман и засунуть руки в относительно теплые карманы куртки. Снова пошел снег, тяжелые хлопья падали на вчерашние сугробы. Хотелось бы надеяться, что дороги не занесет. А то получится вишенка на торте этого дерьмого праздника. 

Между прочим, если уйти сейчас, то гарантированно не застрянешь. Какая разница, можно подумать, он проводит время со своей семьей, пока сидит тут под карнизом. Когда разговор зашел о Нобелевской премии Пирса, Стив извинился и удрал. И с тех пор торчал на улице, размышляя, под каким бы предлогом смыться. И даже почти придумал уважительную причину, когда наконец пришло сообщение от Баки.

>Докладываю: все идет по плану

>Лучше, чем ожидалось

Не успел Стив обрадоваться первым двум сообщениям, как пришло третье, заставив его возмущенно фыркнуть:

>Хватит переживать

— Придурок, — пробормотал он себе под нос, но губы против воли расползались в улыбке. Баки знал, что он переживает.

Дверь черного хода, ведущая на кухню, открылась, послышался шум голосов, громкий смех мужа Саманты.

— Вот ты где, — мама высунула на улицу только голову, остальное пряталось за дверью. Ветер как раз сдул с карниза пушистое облако снега. — И долго тут сидишь?

— Да не очень.

Стив честно попытался улыбнуться — как улыбался каждый день в Пентагоне, салютуя бесконечным постам охраны и коллегам, как улыбался директору Фьюри. Но сейчас почему-то не получалось. И слова прозвучали как-то жалко, неуверенно, даже для его собственных ушей. Хотелось надеяться, что мама не заметит.

— Стивен, — тон ее голоса изменился как по щелчку, теперь в нем звучали нежность и беспокойство. Сара Роджерс вышла из дома прямо в тапочках и закрыла за собой дверь. — Что у тебя случилось?

Стив честно подвинулся, уступая ей нагретое место на скамейке. Она присела рядом. Нужно было вести себя как взрослый, начать нормальный взрослый разговор, но Стива повело в сторону, и он склонился к маме, позволяя обнять себя. Мама тут же притянула его к груди, обняла, насколько хватило длины рук — и отпустила, как только он отстранился.

— Ладно, сыночек, — она пыталась говорить твердо, но голос дрогнул. — Что пошло не так?

Сара Роджерс была миниатюрной, зато энергичной, как шаровая молния. Когда Стив был маленьким, вся семья думала, что он пошел в нее. Казалось, нет никаких шансов, что он когда-нибудь догонит в росте отца. Но это случилось — к большому удивлению всех, включая его самого. За одни летние каникулы мелкий щуплый подросток вытянулся вверх и раздался в плечах, растяжки на коже остались до сих пор. Но Стиву нравилось думать, что он похож на свою маму. Если не телом, то чем-то другим.

— Ты знаешь, что не так, — из груди вырвался вздох. — Зачем он сюда явился?

— Аа, — понимающе протянула она и толкнула носком тапочка снежный сугроб. Сейчас, когда она сидела на высокой скамейке, ее ноги не доставали до земли. — Я много думала об этом. Знаю, в детстве тебе пришлось нелегко. Порой мне кажется, что я здорово ошиблась, уйдя вот так. Или нет: хуже всего было то, что я ушла вообще. Но он бы ни за что не позволил бы забрать тебя с собой, а останься я тогда, всё стало бы еще хуже — намного хуже, — резко добавила она, видя, что Стив открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать.

Она поежилась от холода, губы сжались в упрямую линию. Тонкий свитер совершенно не подходил для такой погоды. Такая погода всегда напоминала Стиву о Сахалине, келоидный шрам на бедре начинал жутко ныть.

Мама помолчала, собираясь с мыслями — сбежать от холода ей и в голову не пришло. Некоторое время они слушали, как посвистывает в трубах ветер.

— Сейчас не время для этого разговора, — тихо сказала она, голос чуть заметно дрожал. — Но, может быть, оно скоро настанет. Достаточно скоро.

Стив отвел взгляд. Надо было заявить, что ему пора ехать. И плевать, что уже поздно.

— Хочу сказать только одно. Я хотела сделать то, что лучше для тебя, — вдруг добавила она. — Даже если это означало, что мне придется уйти. Чтобы у тебя появился шанс стать счастливым. По крайней мере, я пыталась. И когда твой отец попросил разрешения прийти сюда, мне показалось, он тоже пытается. Он сказал, что вы вместе работаете над проектом «Зимний Солдат» для президента, что он решил сделать тебе сюрприз. Я все еще покупаюсь на его уловки, хотя столько лет прошло.

Сара спрыгнула со скамьи, давая понять, что сложный разговор окончен. Она ушла в дом, а Стив остался — думать. Первый раз с тех пор, как развелись родители, мама намекнула на то, что со Стивом плохо обращались. Первый раз с тех пор, как он вырос, если уж на то пошло.

Но хуже всего было не то, что она решила, будто без нее станет лучше. Сердце сдавило при мысли, что Джозеф Роджерс до сих пор обманывает ее, убеждает, что сумел измениться. Порой Стиву приходилось напоминать себе, что маме от его отца доставалось не меньше.  
Стив поднялся, на автомате заглядывая в телефон, и радостно вздрогнул, когда увидел еще одно сообщение от Баки:

>Ответный запрос: доложи обстановку

Эта идея заставила поежиться. Баки на раз вычислял его плохое настроение, обмануть никогда не удавалось. Но с помощью текстового сообщения это оказалось очень просто сделать.

≫Докладываю: все хорошо. Счастливого Дня Благодарения

Для надежности он добавил улыбающийся смайлик и вернулся в дом, чтобы съесть еще один кусок тыквенного пирога.  
______________________________

Баки ввалился в свою квартирку измотанный, мокрый как мышь и совершенно счастливый. Они играли почти два часа и остановились только когда в громкоговорителях зазвучала побудка. Это означало, что люди, оставшиеся на базе при исполнении, вот-вот выйдут из домов.

К тому времени, как коты ушли с поля, на нем не осталось ни единого белого пятнышка. В конце концов, как следует побеситься среди льда и слякоти — важный элемент игры. Хотя поначалу смешно было смотреть, как мелкие коты, прыгая на четыре точки, задевали животами мокрый снег. У самого Баки такой проблемы не было.

Живая рука закоченела от прыжков по снегу, плечи болели, шесть местами превратилась в комки грязного льда, но как же здорово было отпустить себя! Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз азартно гонялся за кем-то, бросал и принимал вызовы. Сердце до сих пор колотилось от восторга, будто он носился по снегу просто так, для забавы.

Заледеневшая форма начала подтаивать, и Баки как раз расстегивал куртку, когда в дверь постучали. Идея принимать гостей в собственном доме показалась непривычной и странной, пару секунд Баки собирался с мыслями, но потом все-таки пересек крошечную кухню, чтобы впустить нежданного визитера.

— Бруклин, — проворчал он.

Тот по-прежнему хмурился, будто злился на себя за то, что пришел сюда. Уши прижались к голове, голова наклонена так, что видна взъерошенная макушка. Он был такой же мокрый как Баки и к тому же грязный как черт — его здорово поваляли в грязи.

— У тебя найдется минута?

Баки пожал плечами и отступил, позволяя войти. Бруклин осторожно шагнул внутрь. Густо пахнуло промокшим мехом и еще чем-то, но трудно было сосредоточиться и понять, чем именно. Бруклин развернулся на полусогнутых, глядя на обстановку вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами. Квартира поразила его до глубины души.

Баки прикрыл дверь.

— Это всё твоё? — спросил Бруклин, дважды пройдя мимо кровати Баки. — А там ванная комната?

— Да. И мне не придется ни с кем ее делить, — Баки не пошел за ним. Куртка уже подсыхала на спинке единственного стула, ботинки он тоже снял. Поэтому просто скрестил руки на груди и терпеливо поинтересовался: — Чего ты хотел?

Бруклин удивленно оглянулся на него, потом фыркнул, раздраженный тем, что его застали врасплох. А затем прижал уши к голове, демонстрируя покорность, и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я хотел спросить, — хвост его обвился вокруг лодыжек, будто защищая. — Хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты быть моим партнером.

Баки рассмеялся, и покорность Бруклина как рукой сняло. Он вскинул подбородок, взгляд снова стал злым, вызывающим. Оскалив зубы, он шагнул к Баки, и Баки отступил, хотя вовсе не потому, что испугался этого мелкого поганца. Ему все еще было смешно.

— Извини, — он не собирался дразнить, но и огрызаться по-настоящему желания не было. — Я был уверен, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— Нет! Я просто терпеть не могу таких, как ты, — и Баки вдруг поймал себя на том, что снова отступил. Смешно. — Ненавижу таких породистых, огромных, сильных… Еще эти блядские пятна!

Баки припал на одну ногу, готовясь прыгнуть в любой момент, и зубасто ухмыльнулся.

— О, да тебе мои пятна нравятся?

Предполагалось, что Бруклин рассмеется, или зарычит, или съязвит в своей манере, но тот вдруг прыгнул прямо с места и зубами вцепился Баки в горло. Думать было некогда, Баки тут же оторвал его от себя, развернул и повалил животом на кухонную стойку.

Бруклин зло взвизгнул, когда на него навалились всей тяжестью, но стоило Баки вонзить клыки ему в загривок, как тонкая рука вцепилась ему в волосы, прижимая теснее. Баки рванул мокрую куртку, одновременно вжимаясь бедрами в тощую задницу, пальцы автоматически обвились вокруг основания хвоста Бруклина.

— Сделай это, Бак, — сказал Бруклин голосом Стива, и Баки вдруг осознал, что совершает ужасную ошибку, что ему…

…приснился кошмар. Он попытался выпутаться из одеяла, но с непривычки плохо оценил размеры кровати, в итоге напрочь запутался и грохнулся на пол большой кучей вместе со всем постельным бельем. Освободиться удалось быстро, но встать даже в голову не пришло. С полминуты Баки тупо смотрел в потолок, пытаясь собрать в кучку бешено кружащиеся мысли.

— Бля, — прохрипел он. Сон, это просто сон, надо срочно успокоиться.

Подумаешь, сексуальная фантазия разыгралась. Наверное, хотелось чего-то такого — остаться наедине с мелким упрямым котом, подчинить его себе, вот мозг и достроил картинку. Не то, чтобы он так уж хотел Бруклина. Вроде бы нет. Но у члена было по этому поводу собственное мнение, и вариант «просто сон» его определенно не устраивал. Баки знал, что люди предпочитают иметь одного постоянного партнера. Честное слово, пережив такую панику, Баки готов был с ними согласиться.

Однако само воспоминание о том, как он прижимал Бруклина к кухонной стойке, завело настолько, что член уже болеть начал. От возбуждения кружилась голова.

— Ладно, ладно, — все равно он вспотел так, что самое время сходить в душ. Там и решит обе проблемы разом.

Баки начал медленно подниматься с пола и вздрогнул, когда простыня соскользнула с члена. Это стало последней каплей. Баки обхватил себя рукой — и тут же стиснул бедра, корчась в мучительном, бесполезном оргазме.

— Твою мать! — просипел он, падая обратно на пол.

Пару секунд спустя мышцы расслабились, и он наконец сумел подняться, заодно убирая со лба мокрые волосы. Побочный эффект маленького помещения — если закрыть окна, в нем мгновенно становится душно. Проветрить что ли?

Баки повернулся к окну и слегка обалдел — занавески колыхались от сквозняка. От мороза раму перекосило и в комнату вовсю проникал ледяной воздух снаружи. Так какого хрена ему нечем дышать, а все тело мокрое от пота?

— Твою ма-ать, — обреченно прошептал Баки, когда последний кусочек мозаики встал на место.

Начался гон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стеснительный Баки от [SinbinConsultant](http://sinbinconsultant.tumblr.com/post/160375838588/snow-leopardbucky-being-sassy-and-posing-for-a) (внимание, рейтинг!)  
> 


	24. Хочешь рассмешить Бога…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Баки мерял шагами комнату, вцепившись одной рукой в значок лицензии, другой в телефон. Что же теперь делать? Нужно сообщить кому-то? Если не сообщит — будут проблемы? А у Стива? Они уже заработали официальное предупреждение от директора Фьюри, а Стив не тот человек, которому надо повторять дважды.

Баки заставил себя остановиться. Пора было спрашивать у Тони.

≫Эй. Что ты делаешь, когда приходит время

Баки пожевал нижнюю губу. Как объяснить, что у них тут творится? У Тони явно больше опыта в таких делах.

≫[костер][кошачья морда с сердечками в глазах]

Манеру общения Тони он вроде бы уловил. Хотелось надеяться, что смайлики объяснят достаточно. Часы показывали половину первого ночи, если очень повезет, Стив вернется домой через несколько часов, но пока нужно было куда-то девать энергию, сжигающую его изнутри.

Что же теперь делать? Что делать-то теперь?

Даже на месте не стоялось. Баки провел пальцами по мокрым волосам.

— Да бля-а, — простонал он. Подергал себя за уши, помассировал челюсть — не помогло, конечно.

После бейсбольного матча все тело ныло, в глаза будто насыпали песка. Он взмок от пота, волосы между ног слиплись от спермы. Стало очень жарко, очень неуютно и как-то тоскливо.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Он не хотел Бруклина, вот вообще не, но получится ли как следует спариться со Стивом? Ох, вряд ли. Стив не кот, от него не пахнет так, как нужно, сколько ни трись макушкой о его шею, сколько ни вылизывай мягкую кожу, их запахи никогда не смешаются как положено. И огонь, сжигающий Баки изнутри, не утихнет.

Тело требовало заставить Стива покориться ему, но Баки не должен был доминировать. Или так тоже можно? Стив может и разрешить, если попросить как следует, ну, а что дальше? Проблема никуда не денется: хоть ты удоминируйся, не превратится он в кота, блядь!

Мысли пошли по третьему кругу, перед глазами все плыло. Баки зашел в ванную. Что же теперь делать?

Душ. Надо принять душ. Это всегда помогает во время гона, это роскошь, к которой можно смело привыкать, раз уж у него теперь отдельная ванная комната.

Вода здесь была не такой ледяной, как на Сахалине — там кровь стыла в жилах — но все равно стало легче. Баки выдохнул, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы смыть последствия своего жалкого оргазма.

— Бля, — проворчал он, когда плечи наконец расслабились.

Нужно просто подождать, пока не вернется Стив. Доложить, что начался гон, как можно скорее, и пусть звонит, куда положено. Случись это неделю назад, они бы просто никому не рассказали, но теперь все иначе. Баки защитил Стива от генерала Роджерса, и после этого они обязались четко соблюдать правила. Если нарваться на очередное взыскание, ЩИТ может передумать. Или что-нибудь еще помешает Баки внедриться в Движение Ваканды, следовательно, не получится узнать, какого черта вообще творится и против кого они, в конце концов, сражаются.

Может, пойти в Ветеранский центр вместо ЦКК? Есть у них там программы спаривания?

— Бля, — снова прошептал он.

Он мог бы спариться с посторонним котом, ничего личного, только потому, что некуда деваться, но почему-то все равно казалось, что это будет предательством. Внутри червяком извивался стыд, стоило только представить острые скулы Бруклина, вспомнить, как его узкие бедра ощущались в ладонях. Перед глазами тут же развернулась картинка из сна, член дернулся и начал твердеть на глазах.

— Да отъебись ты хоть на пять минут! — зарычал на него Баки.

Холодная вода уже не помогала, стало жарко, пришлось обхватить рукой член и попытаться сменить фантазии о Бруклине на реальные воспоминания о Стиве.

Баки мысленно уменьшил Стива процентов на тридцать — этого оказалось достаточно.

Поцеловать выступающие позвонки, ткнуться носом в загривок — теперь Стив меньше его, это очень удобно. Баки не пришлось даже поднимать руку, сейчас он выше, а значит легко может провести пальцами по мягким светлым волосам, осторожно, но твердо потянуть, заставляя Стива откинуть голову назад, чтобы удобнее было лизнуть по линии челюсти.

Язык Баки скользнул по нежному горлу Стива, нашел точку, в которой бился пульс — Стив задохнулся и сжался в его руках. Уши трепетали, и весь он дрожал от нетерпения, когда Баки взялся за его хвост и… Так, стоп. Какой, на хрен, хвост. Хвоста у Стива нет, и его человеческие уши вообще не шевелятся.

Баки покачал головой, отбрасывая фантастические детали. Надо сосредоточиться на другом. Вспомнить потрясающий аромат Стива, его глубокий голос, длинные пальцы, которыми он зарывался в волосы Баки, выстанывая его имя.

Вот, что надо делать.

Бедра дернулись, и Баки уперся рукой в стенку душевой кабины, для надежности утыкаясь еще и лбом. Стив в его голове тихонько ахнул, но Баки продолжал мягко вылизывать заднюю часть его шеи, и ему позволяли. Стиву бы понравилось, так же, как во сне нравилось Бруклину. «Давай, Бак», — сказал бы он.

Баки впился зубами в металлическую руку, когда оргазм накрыл его с головой. В этот раз все было по-настоящему. Он хватанул ртом воздух — и захрипел, когда понял, что воздуха недостаточно. Бедра сжались, живот скрутило так, что пальцы едва почувствовали укол шипов. Горячая сперма выплеснулась на его пальцы, стекла по стенке душевой кабины. Мысленно он продолжал сильно и размашисто трахать Стива, пока тот дрожал, извивался и стонал под ним.

Кажется, прошла целая вечность прежде, чем мышцы бедер ослабли — и заодно вдруг подкосились колени. Второй оргазм подряд выжал его досуха, и жар начал спадать. Баки поежился под ледяным душем и подставил голову под воду, моргая мокрыми ресницами. В голове начало проясняться.

Мысленный образ Стива понемногу таял, но Баки все еще хотел его. Загривок до сих пор покалывало от желания, заставляя злиться и нервничать. Фантазиями делу не поможешь. По крайней мере, на этот раз удалось войти в сезон естественно, не пришлось мучиться как на Сахалине, годы назад.

Тогда Баки становилось легче от прикосновений Стива. Даже когда они застряли в охладителе ядерного реактора под логовом Арнима Золы. Кажется, именно тогда Стив первый раз потрепал его по ушам. Стоило вспомнить это ощущение, как внизу живота болезненно заныло, требуя чего-то. И это «что-то» было ему куда нужнее, чем обычное физическое удовлетворение.

Выйдя из ванной, Баки сгреб с пола свое постельное белье и свалил на кровать одним большим комом. Потом вытащил из шкафа красный шарф Стива, обернул его вокруг головы и свалился на матрас, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало.

Это не слишком помогало, но приятно было чувствовать лицом что-то мягкое и удобное. Такой родной и знакомый запах теперь окутывал Баки целиком. Все, что ему осталось — подождать, пока Стив не вернется домой. Стив обязательно придумает, что делать дальше, у него всегда найдется какой-нибудь план.  
___________________________

Стив дождаться не мог, когда попадет домой.

Ему еще повезло: по случаю Черной пятницы все, кто обычно застревал в утренних пробках, уже занимали очереди в магазинах. Так что можно было как следует разогнаться на полупустой дороге. Самый неловкий семейный завтрак в мире остался позади.

Слишком наивно было надеяться, что генерал Роджерс перестанет отпускать саркастические комментарии о работе Стива с гуманоидными кошачьими. Да и помимо этого он пользовался каждым удобным случаем сказать гадость, нивелируя все возможное удовольствие от улыбок, смеха и хорошей еды. Стив равнодушно кивал, когда ему снова и снова намекали, что он забыл налить себе в стакан чего-нибудь алкогольного. Спокойно ответил, что да, ему нравится квартира, в которой он живёт, и принял как должное, когда генерал принялся хвастаться, что именно он подписывал договор аренды.

Разумеется, речь зашла в том числе и о его личной жизни. Двоюродный брат не постеснялся задать прямой вопрос. И генерал демонстративно закатил глаза, после того как Саманта спросила о «том симпатичном майоре ВВС», которого Стив упоминал в прошлом году.

Неужели целый год прошел? Хотя какая разница. Стив скучал по Сэму, но будь он проклят, если позволит генералу воспользоваться их отношениями как поводом, чтобы в очередной раз облить грязью Баки. Поэтому он твердо сказал, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему. Одного взгляда на мамино лицо хватило, чтобы понять: пора отсюда съебывать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Когда-нибудь, если все будет хорошо, Стив сможет рассказать ей о Баки. Если очень повезет, мама даже поймет. Ну или, по крайней мере, порадуется, что он нашел свое счастье. Уже будет неплохо.

А сейчас оставалось только быстренько попрощаться и уйти. Худший День Благодарения в его жизни наконец-то закончился.

По дороге Стив отправил Баки сообщение, и тот очень удивил тем, что ответил сразу. По утрам Баки обычно дрых до победного, если не нужно было отправляться по делам. Потому что ночами он обычно наворачивал круги по зданию, сбрасывал энергию в тренажерном зале или потрошил холодильник.

Если он до сих пор в форте МакНейр, то наверняка изучает территорию. Помнится, в прошлый раз ему потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы перестать ежедневно проверять каждый уголок здания. Стив так до конца и не понял, что именно он пытался найти.

Прошло чуть больше тридцати минут — и Стив уже въезжал в Вашингтон, положив одну руку на колено, чтобы то перестало нервно подпрыгивать. Салютовать часовому на КПП не пришлось — Стив до сих пор был в гражданской одежде, следовательно, в отпуске. Честно говоря, он даже улыбнуться парню не удосужился.

Через десять минут он уже парковался возле казарм Зимнего Солдата, трамбуя колесами выпавший за ночь снег. В голове крутилось, что стоит придумать какую-никакую причину своего визита на случай, если по дороге кто-нибудь встретится — не просто так же он сюда явился, но сосредоточиться не удавалось. Так ничего и не придумав, Стив взлетел через ступеньку на второй этаж и бегом рванул по галерее.

Не успел он поднять руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь с силой распахнулась. У Стива от удивления все мысли из головы вымело. Только и хватило, что задушено вскрикнуть, когда Баки — совершенно голый, к слову — ухватил его за воротник, втащил внутрь и тут же захлопнул дверь.

Внутри было темно, новые занавески наглухо задернуты. В следующую секунду Стива приложило спиной об дверь. Баки бросился на него, целуя в шею так грубо и страстно, что тут же перестало хватать воздуха.

— Ах! Ты… ты соскучился по мне, а? — получилось сипло и на октаву выше, чем нужно, но хоть так.

Зубы Баки мягко прикусывали кожу на горле — пока примериваясь, на пробу, обещая большее.

Из груди Баки вырвался рык — не животный, вполне человеческий — и Стив подпрыгнул, когда ему сильно хлопнули ладонями по плечам. Баки пригнул голову, макушкой уткнулся Стиву в грудь — и резко выдохнул.

— Прости меня, — попросил Баки куда-то в пол. — Это просто… Я… я хочу… ммм…

— Эй, — Стив нежно взял Баки за подбородок и приподнял, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. — Что случилось? Тебе нужно…

Сердце камнем упало в желудок, и Стив оборвал себя на полуслове. Волосы Баки висели сосульками, мокрые от пота, огромные глаза потемнели, в них плескалась паника. Стив едва касался костяшками пальцев подбородка Баки, но даже так мог чувствовать, что его тело буквально горит. На коже блестели влажные капли.

— Ты… у тебя гон, да? — Баки стыдливо кивнул, дыхание его было тяжелым. — Ты как здесь, нормально?

Баки мотнул головой и с силой ввинтился макушкой Стиву под подбородок — аж зубы лязгнули.

— Это будет не так-то просто, — пробормотал он.

Нужно было что-то ответить, но ничего умного, как назло, не придумывалось. Хотя Стив и так знал, чего боится его страдающий кот. Он скользнул ладонями по бокам Баки, прижимая его ближе к себе. Жар тела чувствовался даже сквозь шерстяное пальто. Баки качнул бедрами, поудобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях, но хвост тревожно мотался из стороны в сторону.

— В ЦКК не пойдем, — категорично заявил Стив. Этот пункт обсуждению не подлежал, без сомнения, значит можно было обещать с чистой совестью. — Ты вообще никуда не пойдешь. Мы сами справимся.

— Спасибо, — вытолкнул Баки сквозь зубы. Похоже, обещания его не до конца успокоили.

— Эй, — Стив подтолкнул Баки всем торсом сразу, прося взглянуть на него еще раз. — Чем закончилась встреча с другими котами?

— Тьфу, — Баки скривился будто его вдруг затошнило. — К чему ты вообще это вспомнил?

Стив фыркнул.

— «Тьфу» в данном случае означает «хорошо» или «плохо»?

— Хватит трещать! — рявкнул Баки и вскинул голову так резко, что возбуждение молнией ударило в позвоночник. Будто оголенный провод приложили.

Баки на миг заколебался, словно удивляясь собственной смелости, но потом его глаза сузились.

— И повернись.

Ответить не получилось — во рту разом пересохло. Поэтому Стив молча кивнул и повернулся к Баки спиной, упираясь ладонями в двери, словно готовился к обыску. Стало вдруг очень интересно, что будет дальше.

Зубы Баки впились ему в загривок так внезапно, что Стив вскрикнул, тело пробила дрожь. Но Баки уже врезался в него сзади. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули одну за другой пуговицы пальто, стащили его с плеч, пока Стив пытался привыкнуть к боли. Баки не был грубым, не совсем, он действовал уверенно и точно, он не сомневался, что тело Стива принадлежит ему. Эта мысль необычайно взволновала, желания уточнять даже не возникло.

Это ли имел в виду Баки, когда объяснял, как коты доминируют над своими партнерами?

Баки тем временем сорвал с него ремень, одним движением расстегнул ширинку, рука сжалась поверх трусов — о! — последние мысли вылетели из головы, Стив врезался лбом в дверь, и зубы на его загривке сжались сильнее.

— Ёшшш… — прошипел он — как бы ни было хорошо сейчас, укус кота — это больно. Но бедра все равно дернулись вперед, пытаясь потереться о ладонь Баки, нижний мозг явно соображал быстрее верхнего.

Баки немного ослабил хватку, и его горячее дыхание обожгло влажное пятно на коже. Правая рука лежала у Стива между ног, все крепче сжимая член поверх белья, левая, металлическая, упиралась в дверь, очевидно, чтобы случайно не продавить Стива через нее насквозь.

Послышался сдавленный стон, лоб Баки уперся Стиву между лопаток. Его трясло.

— Эт… это нормально? Хочешь, чтобы… я перестал?

Баки спрашивал его разрешения. Стив открыл было рот, чтобы немедленно согласиться, но получилось только застонать. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, и только потом удалось выговорить:

— Сделай это, Бак. Я дам знать, если будет чересчур.

Баки одним движением развернул его. Стив едва успел удивиться, насколько тот сильнее — как его приподняло над полом и буквально швырнуло на стойку, отделяющую кухню от жилой зоны.

Стив вцепился обеими руками в столешницу, а потом их просто подхватило и понесло неудержимым потоком. Стоило Стиву захотеть, чтобы Баки коснулся его — и Баки сделал это. Стоило захотеть, чтобы пальцы Баки сжались вокруг его члена — и это случилось. Стоило захотеть, чтобы Баки укусил его — и клыки впились в шею. Стиву оставалось только дрожать и требовать:

— Сильнее!

Пряжка ремня со звоном запрыгала по полу, скомканная рубашка полетела туда же, свалились трусы и брюки. Стива вдавило грудью в стойку, и ему пришлось укусить себя за запястье, когда рука Баки мягко скользнула между ног. Баки разжал челюсти, и ноющая боль в загривке разом стала острой.

Шершавый язык Баки зализал след от укуса. Слышалось тяжелое дыхание, ни намека на урчание в нем не было. Металлическая рука уперлась в столешницу над плечом Стива, когти царапали лакированную поверхность. Между ног вдруг стало холодно — Баки убрал руку.

Стив дернул бедрами, пытаясь догнать ее, но получилось только хрипло ахнуть, когда вес Баки вдруг исчез. Пришло время набрать в легкие побольше воздуха и лечь поудобнее, ну хоть попытаться. Это, впрочем, оказалось невозможно: стойка была слишком низкой и маленькой, ручки ящиков то и дело царапали колени. Но вставать Стив не собирался: раз Баки положил его туда, значит, так нужно.

Стив закрыл глаза, мысленно посмеиваясь над собственной беспомощностью. А потом стало не до смеха — металлическая рука Баки сжала его бедро, а живая снова скользнула между ног. Скользкие, мокрые пальцы Баки обвели напряженный член, смешивая смазку с преклиром, затем двинулись ниже, чтобы помассировать яйца.

— Скажешь, если я ошибусь, — приказал Баки, и Стив энергично кивнул.

Скользкий палец прижался к напряженному кольцу мышц. Это было идеально. Баки был идеален. Усилием воли Стив заставил себя расслабиться. Это было несложно — оказалось, что он сам тоже хорош и подходит для Баки идеально. Стив извивался и толкался бедрами назад, пытаясь глубже насадиться на палец.

— Еще… Б-бак, — выдохнул он, но из горла рвался крик, пришлось снова вцепиться зубами в руку, чтобы не орать в голос. Поэтому следующая просьба прозвучала как «Мммнф!»

— Сейчас будет еще, — пообещал Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы, и скоро второй палец вдавился рядом с первым.

Наконец удалось выровнять ритм: Стив покачивался взад и вперед на пальцах Баки, изо всех сил цепляясь за столешницу. А потом Баки лег на него сверху, прижимаясь всем телом. Острые зубы скользнули, едва касаясь, от плеча к шее. Стив с трудом расслышал заданный шепотом вопрос.

— Да, — ответил он, и тут же содрогнулся от боли — Баки укусил снова.

Стив заорал что-то нечленораздельное.

Губы Баки были мягкими и горячими, но зубы впивались в кожу как ледяные копья. Ледяные молнии прошили тело Стива насквозь, заставляя кровь закипеть, зашипеть, запениться в венах, внутри все пылало, требуя еще и еще.

— П-пожалуйста…ах! Прошу, трахни меня! — впервые в жизни взмолился он. — П-пожалуйста, Бак!

Баки согласно замычал прямо в кожу, потом отстранился, громко причмокнув — и тут же упал обратно, зализывая следы зубов. Шершавый язык будто рассеивал боль, сглаживая остроту вспышек, размывая ощущения по всей спине. По телу побежали мурашки, все волоски на коже встали дыбом.

Горячее дыхание Баки коснулось уха:

— Только осторожнее, ладно?

— Аах, — только и смог сказать Стив, когда пальцы Баки выскользнули из него. Теперь обе руки, живая и металлическая, легли на бедра.

— Ты должен согласиться вслух, — настаивал Баки. — Пока не согласишься — не начну. И, — он судорожно сглотнул, говорить явно было тяжело. — если что-то случится, тебе нельзя двигаться. Ни в коем случае, понял? Просто замри. Тебе ясно?

«Да понял я, понял», — подумал Стив, но вместо этого снова подался бедрами назад. Ему отчаянно не хватало Баки внутри, не хватало распирающей заполненности чужой плотью. Он никогда не мечтал быть снизу, не хотел подчиняться, но сейчас всё было иначе. Пальцы Баки дрожали, его потряхивало от напряжения — и вовсе не из-за того, что он держал Стива почти на весу, нет, ему все труднее было сдерживаться, терпеливо ждать внятного ответа — но он ждал. Стив никогда еще не чувствовал себя под такой надежной защитой.

Это невероятно возбуждало и… и что же так долго-то, а?!

— Ты меня понял? — переспросил Баки и то ли погладил, то ли шлепнул Стива по заднице.  
Этого оказалось достаточно — молния ударила его в живот, и Стив громко вскрикнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на посторонних звуках и не кончить прямо сейчас.

— А, бля! Д-да!

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки.

Кончик его члена мягко раздвинул ягодицы и надавил, несильно, на пробу, готовя к большему.

— Так хорошо, — мечтательно промурлыкал Баки. — Так хорошо с тобой.

От неожиданной похвалы в животе разлилось тепло, разбежалось по венам, успокаивая бурлящую кровь. Стив судорожно вздохнул от восторга. А Баки, не теряя времени, толкнулся внутрь, сразу погружаясь почти на всю длину. Это заставило Стива тихо всхлипнуть. Зубы Баки ласково прикусили ухо, утешая, а потом он навалился снова.

Сначала он толкался медленно, как бы сонно, — но его стон вибрировал в шее Стива: и это, и само ощущение жаркого, влажного тела так близко создали вокруг них тесный кокон, в котором не было ничего, кроме них двоих. Хотелось остаться там навечно.

— П-пожалуйста… не останавливайся… Б-бак. Сильнее. Ты можешь… сильнее.

Баки вцепился ему в бедра обеими руками и выполнил пожелание. Снова и снова — кожа хлопала о кожу, потные, ослабевшие руки Стива скользили по столешнице, он упал лицом вниз, но это уже не имело значения. Баки держал его, держал крепко, он ни за что не отпустит.

С каждым движением новая волна жара перекатывалась из тела Баки в его собственное. Стив чувствовал гладкий металл левой руки на своей спине, острые когти задели кожу под линией волос — и тут его заставили запрокинуть голову назад, буквально стащили с мокрой от пота столешницы.

— Стой прямо, — потребовал Баки, и Стив честно постарался выпрямиться.

Пришлось откинуться назад, чтобы удержаться, и уложить голову в изгиб шеи Баки. Баки не переставал двигать бедрами, но его теплая, влажная рука сдвинулась вниз, к члену Стива. Быстро огладила кончик и чуть сжала основание. Стив тоже так делал, когда дрочил себе. Но теперь он мог только хныкать и извиваться, уже почти не заботясь о том, чтобы удерживать равновесие.

— Хорошая работа, — выдохнул Баки. Металлические пальцы нежно, удивительно нежно сомкнулись на горле Стива, горячие губы коснулись виска. — Ты такой красивый.

Тело затряслось как в лихорадке и наконец взорвалось оргазмом. Стив кричал и кричал имя Баки, чувствуя, как пылает в груди огонь, как под веками взрываются звезды. Баки изо всех сил прижимал его к себе, но это не помогло. Очередная судорога отбросила Стива от стойки, и они вместе врезались в холодильник.

— Ох ты ж, блядь! — пропыхтел Стив, крепче вцепляясь в Баки. Баки держал его, металлическая рука надежно обвилась вокруг груди. Член уже вышел из тела Стива, но встать все равно не было сил. Ноги не держали — пришлось повиснуть на Баки всем телом, благо тот не возражал. Пот заливал глаза, волосы напрочь спутались, руки тряслись, будто он только что сделал сотню отжиманий.

— Устал, — из последних сил выдохнул он. — Б-бак. Я не могу… мне нужно…

— Держись, — Баки влез Стиву под руку и буквально потащил его на себе.

Ноги заплетались, на дороге еще некстати попалось что-то — не то ботинки, не то скомканная рубашка, но Баки держал крепко. Стива буквально донесли до кровати и свалили на нее как куль.

— Ты как, уже всё?

— Чего? — мысли путались, поэтому смысл вопроса дошел не сразу. Потом осенило. — Нет, вообще нет. Ну, это, в смысле. Пока ты не.

Баки ухмыльнулся и сморщил нос, будто умиляясь его бессвязному бормотанию. И очевидно гордясь своим подвигом.

— Я ценю, — он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Стива в губы. — Тогда переворачивайся.

Осталось только подчиниться приказу.

Баки подтащил его за бедра ближе к краю кровати, помог раздвинуть колени, а потом толкнул лицом прямо в матрас — деловито и уверенно. Стив вцепился в одеяло, когда Баки осторожно провел ладонью по спине.  
— Хмм, — задумчиво протянул Баки, скользя пальцем между ягодиц Стива. — Интересно, как получится на этот раз.

— Проверь, — предложил Стив, толкаясь бедрами навстречу. Он сказал бы это в любом случае. Чувствовал ли он себя хоть когда-нибудь настолько уютно? Чувствовал ли такое безграничное доверие к другому человеку? Казалось, будто он стоит на пороге бездны и смеется — бессмертный может позволить себе смеяться смерти в лицо.

Горячий, скользкий член Баки снова прижался к дырочке, заставив Стива задрожать в предвкушении, но вдруг скользнул вверх, между ягодицами. Баки застонал, пьянея от удовольствия, хватка на бедрах усилилась. Это было приятно — тонкая, нежная кожица на члене Баки терлась о чувствительное место. Кончики металлических когтей почти касались толстого шрама на левом бедре.

— Аааа, — мягко стонал Баки, покачиваясь взад-вперед. Все быстрее и быстрее, пока не начал буквально врезаться в ягодицы Стива. Неожиданная волна возбуждения захлестнула с головой. Стив застонал, перевел дух и застонал снова, слушая прерывистое дыхание Баки над собой.

— Блин, ты такой… так хорошо-о-о…

Член Стива дернулся, непонятно откуда взяв силы, затвердел наполовину, возбужденный резкими, ритмичными толчками. Но на большее его не хватило, и Стив просто плыл на волнах наслаждения, пока бедра Баки не впечатались в его задницу. Послышалось низкое, грудное рычание.

Баки выплеснулся ему на спину, аж до самых плеч, и… замер. Что-то нужно было сделать… или не сделать? Не шевелиться? Задержать дыхание? Стив на всякий случай сделал и то, и другое. Баки напрягся всем телом, задрожал и с силой хватанул ртом воздух, пытаясь пережить собственный оргазм.

— Ах-ха! — вдруг всхлипнул он и начал заваливаться на бок.

Из горла Стива вырвался невнятный звук, а потом он наконец позволил себе растянуться на кровати, растечься по ней лужицей, лениво пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Каждая мышца в его теле требовала долгожданного покоя, бедра ныли, холодно пульсировали шрамы, руки казались бесполезными тряпками.

— Бля, — пробормотал он куда-то в одеяло, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы собственное имя. — О Господи…

— Чувствую себя ужасно, — Баки попытался отдышаться, но вместо этого закашлялся. — Думал, сгорю на хрен.

Стив засмеялся — ну или попытался засмеяться. Поскольку он так и лежал лицом в одеяло, получилось глухое хныканье, которое по неизвестной причине отдалось болью в позвоночнике. Легкие никак не хотели расправляться, упорно казалось, что телу не хватает кислорода, но мозг медленно включался, синапс за синапсом, так загружается сайт с давно устаревшего модема.

— Это… это всегда так?

— Хмм, — пробормотал Баки, поворачиваясь набок. Матрас ощутимо прогнулся, когда Баки потянулся к Стиву — неуверенно, будто сомневался, нужно ли это сейчас. — Вроде бы. Типа того?

Наконец его губы коснулись плеча Стива, язык скользнул между ними, пробуя капельки пота на вкус. Стив расплылся в счастливой улыбке — он услышал, почувствовал, как в горле Баки включился маленький моторчик.

— Обычно это происходит быстрее, — объяснил он, подтягиваясь повыше, чтобы облизать шею Стива, там, где остались отметины от зубов. — И довольно жестко, кстати.

— Я не против «жестко», если что, — признался Стив, сам удивляясь, почему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы осознать это. Впрочем, с кем-то другим и не хотелось, даже теоретически. Но Баки, доминирующий над ним по-своему, по-кошачьи — это совсем другое. Теперь казалось, что об этом мечталось всю жизнь.

Баки ничего не ответил, и Стив поерзал, пытаясь поуютнее устроится на скомканной постели. Сейчас все равно было не до рассуждений, настало время обниматься. Стив нашел губами губы довольно урчащего Баки, и тот немедленно ответил на поцелуй — без языка, просто лаская ртом. А потом, все еще урча, начал вылизывать его челюсть. Доминантность стекала с Баки, как воск с догорающей свечи. Грех было не воспользоваться моментом — и целовать влажную макушку, пока уши не дернулись, пощекотав Стиву нос.

Кожа Баки стала такой горячей, что пришлось слегка отодвинуться, тесные объятия сейчас были ни к чему.

— Кстати. Эм. Тебе лучше?

— Нет, — ответил Баки, жалобно морща нос. Его макушка опять ввинтилась Стиву под подбородок, хвост свернулся кольцом. — Не то чтобы, если честно.

— Ох, — дыхание Стива замедлялось по мере того, как до него доходило.

Судя по объяснениям, гон у кошачьих — это не только про секс. Нужен партнер, создание особой физиологической связи, которая возникает, когда смешиваются запахи. Один запах нейтрализует другой, это является необходимым условием появления потомства. Вот почему от программ искусственного оплодотворения не оказалось никакого толку и людям до сих пор приходилось бороться за выживание кошачьих как вида.

Именно поэтому прикосновений Стива оказалось недостаточно, чтобы потушить огонь, горящий в теле Баки.

— Ох… — Стив приподнялся на руках, будто пытаясь вынырнуть из воды, вдохнуть воздуха — его вдруг стало не хватать. Мысли крутились в бесконечном хороводе. — Ясно.

— Мм?

Хвост Баки мягко коснулся его колена, кончик свернулся, изображая вопросительный знак. Стив не удержался — потянулся погладить, даже не задумываясь особо. Он достаточно изучил Баки, чтобы догадаться — от него хотели именно этого.

— Если хочешь… если тебе надо…

Говорить стало трудно, приходилось бороться за каждое слово. Конечно, нельзя проецировать собственные взгляды на секс и отношения на другого, тем более, если тот относится к иному виду. Но тяжело даже представить, что… Стив заставил себя сосредоточиться на мягкой шерсти, медленно обводил пальцем каждое пятнышко. Как вообще можно такое сказать?

Баки заметно напрягся, хвост выгнулся в руке Стива и стукнул его по бедру.

— Если мне надо — что?

— Найти партнера, — ответил Стив, не отрывая глаз от пятнышек. — Ну, другого кота. Я уверен, что несложно… В смысле, я могу помочь с организацией. Вдруг один из местных КСС подойдет, чтобы…

Баки одним движением сел на кровати, вырвав хвост из руки Стива.

— Что? — выплюнул он. — Почему? Почему ты так говоришь?

— Все в порядке, Бак, — конечно, не в порядке, какой уж тут порядок, но у Стива не было права голоса. — Если тебе это необходимо, я пойму.

— Спасибо, зато не пойму я, — огрызнулся Баки. Уши его дергались взад-вперед. — Ты что обо мне думаешь? Что я сдохну, если не потрахаюсь с кошкой? Что я не могу с собой справиться?

— Что? Нет.

Он сам не понял, в чем ошибся, в какой момент все пошло не так, но напряжение росло на глазах. Баки спрыгнул с кровати и принялся мерить шагами маленькую комнату.

— Я помню, что тебе тяжело переносить это. Когда на Сахалине…

— Не важно, что было на Сахалине, — резко оборвал Баки. — Я выбрал тебя.

Хвост стоял торчком — Баки редко пугался по-настоящему, но это был именно тот случай. Уши вздрагивали — он пытался сдержать гнев. Язык тела ясно говорил, что Баки в ярости и в отчаянии. Будь он человеком, то сейчас говорил бы высоким, напряженным голосом, а то и плакал.

— Я принял решение для себя. Вы, люди, моногамны, вы выбираете партнера на всю жизнь. Я понял это еще до того, как прикоснулся к тебе.

— Я знаю, Бак.

Нельзя было сказать «это правильно». Баки должен знать, что у него есть свобода выбора, он сам решает, как справляться с гоном. Понять, что его в любом случае не осудят. Что никто не ждет от него «правильного» решения.

— Это я знаю, а еще я знаю, что с тобой все может быть по-другому. Я тоже принял решение, еще когда…

— По-другому, — едко передразнил Баки. В голосе его слышалась такая боль, такое отчаяние, что Стиву тут же расхотелось спорить. — Я не хочу быть «другим». Я хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне человека — такого же, как ты.

— Но… — что тут можно ответить? — Ты… хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к человеку?

Баки резко остановился и мотнул головой.

— Да! Ладно, нет, — шерсть на хвосте Баки встала дыбом, его беспокойство волнами расходилось по комнате.

Стив отчаянно хотел дать Баки то, что ему нужно. Еще бы понять наконец, что именно!

— Я просто хочу быть твоим. И только твоим. К черту брачные программы, к черту котят и всех вас, людей, которые говорят мне, кого трахать, — Баки прижал уши к голове, оскалил зубы и выплюнул: — Может, мы все этого хотим. Кто бы нам еще позволил!

Из комнаты будто в секунду выкачали весь воздух.

Стив вздрогнул, вдруг осознав, что ему здесь не место. Кулаки сжались, комкая и без того мятую простыню. Все ошибки вдруг разом встали перед глазами: нельзя было врываться в душ на Сахалине, в кошачьи казармы, нельзя было вставать между Баки и Броком.

Теперь, когда Баки был так далеко, голая кожа быстро остывала, высыхал пот. Стало ужасно холодно.

— Я не это имел в виду, — отрывисто проговорил Баки.

Стив моргнул, вспоминая, как дышать. Потер ладони друг об друга, согревая, — надо же было чем-то заниматься. Попытка встретиться взглядом с Баки провалилась — взгляд упорно не поднимался выше его ног, выше хвоста, который теперь обвивал лодыжки.

— Я не хотел сказать… я так не думаю. Ну, о тебе точно нет.

— Да чего уж там. Я понимаю.

Почему бы и нет? Баки имел полное право чувствовать именно так. Выплевывать Стиву в лицо презрительное «люди», обращать свою ярость против него, пусть даже имея в виду человечество в целом. Ведь сейчас Стив делает именно это — уговаривает его переспать с другим котом из практических соображений.

— Бля, — прошептал Баки, качая головой. Клыки впились в нижнюю губу, хвост качался из стороны в сторону. — Это все гон, правда. Прости. Голова толком не соображает. Ты просто помогаешь мне составить план — а я как с цепи сорвался.

— Звезды с полосками потускнели, а? — проворчал Стив с горькой иронией. Хреново у него сегодня получалось.

— Ха! — выкрикнул Баки и вдруг расхохотался.

Стив набрал полную грудь воздуха, собираясь разозлиться, но потом выдохнул — Баки смеялся совершенно искренне. Морщил нос, мотал головой, пытаясь смахнуть выступившие слезы, и задыхался — похоже, он сам обалдел от такой странной реакции.

— Да уж, а куда деваться? — выдохнул он.

Ладно, это правда было смешно. Немного. Дурной пример оказался заразительным, и Стив заулыбался против воли. Он давно уже не слышал этого прозвища, и сам не знал, к чему оно вдруг всплыло. Но здоровый смех разом испарил скопившееся в комнате напряжение.

Баки даже снизошел до того, чтобы ласково боднуть Стива головой в лицо прежде, чем отправиться в душ.

Стив здорово удивился, когда первым делом ему принесли чистую мокрую тряпку — чтобы прибрать последствия их неистового секса, раз уж все равно пришлось ждать в очереди.

Душ в этой квартирке оказался крошечным — тесная стеклянная кабинка. Утопая в мыльных парах, Стив наблюдал, как Баки бреется. И невольно задавался вопросом — кто его учил? И этому, и всему остальному. Ведь наверняка же были у них там инструкторы по математике, истории, английскому языку. Как это было в кошачьей военной академии в Форте Драм? Полные классы котят, склонившихся над учебниками?

Стив, кажется, отключился от реальности, залюбовавшись отражением Баки. Тот в конце концов заметил и поинтересовался, что не так.

Объяснить было бы непросто. С самого начала стало понятно, что подобные отношения с Баки — задачка не из легких. Понятно, что они никогда не смогут пожениться официально или усыновить детей. Понятно, что их союз навсегда останется тайным. Но Стив оказался не готов к тому, что место Баки в обществе — место одиночки, которому приходится воевать против всего мира.

Чувство вины заставило отвести взгляд. Наверное, стоило в очередной раз попросить у Баки прощения. Его маму нужно было спасти любой ценой.

С одной стороны, Стив пиарщик в КНШ: рупор президента мог объявить всему сраному миру, что люди не правы. А с другой — был шанс потратить всю жизнь, пытаясь исправить зло, которое причинили кошачьим — и ни черта не успеть. Тот случай, когда один в поле не воин от слова «совсем».

— Эй, все хорошо? — Баки напоследок провел ладонью по свежевыбритому лицу и отвернулся от зеркала. Губы его были ярко красными, взгляд прояснился. Одеться он, разумеется, и не подумал — только знак лицензии поблескивал в свете лампочки. Влажный хвост свисал до самого пола.

Баки выглядел расслабленным и спокойным. И неудивительно — обстановка казалась такой мирной, такой домашней. Сердце Стива в кои-то веки медленно стучало в грудной клетке, а не колотилось как сумасшедшее. Не совсем та свободы, которой бы ему хотелось, но и за такую он будет цепляться всеми силами.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он через стекло.

Рот Баки приоткрылся в удивлении — будто ему до сих пор не верилось. Он смущенно скомкал в руках полотенце, которым вытирал лицо, щеки порозовели. А потом вдруг усмехнулся во все зубы, взмахнул хвостом из стороны в сторону и гордо ответил:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
______________________________

Пока Баки прибирался и натягивал одежду, тело снова начало нагреваться. Он честно постарался не обращать на это внимание. Покидав на кровать использованные полотенца, Баки завязал все белье вместе с пледом в аккуратный узел. Кошачья прачечная на базе закрылась на праздники, так что придется воспользоваться стиральной машиной в квартире Стива.

Гон всегда начинался не вовремя, но нельзя было не признать, что в этот раз им еще повезло. Случись этот бардак неделю назад, когда приходилось каждый день таскаться по интервью, было бы намного хуже. А так — Стив вернулся из поездки раньше, чем ожидалось, значит, у них будет достаточно времени, считай, все праздничные выходные. И в ближайшие три-пять дней Стив будет его единственным любовником, неважно, что он человек, неважно, что он не может стать коту полноценным партнером. К черту определения и физиологию, они справятся.

Стив наконец вышел из ванной. Полотенце на талии только подчеркивало, насколько она тонкая. Баки уронил свой узел обратно на кровать и уставился во все глаза. Стив даже внимания не обратил: одной рукой он рассеяно приглаживал мокрые волосы, в другой держал телефон. По широкой груди издевательски медленно сползла капля воды, задержалась на кончике розового соска. Баки облизнулся. Хотелось подхватить ее языком, пока не упала. Внизу живота начало заметно теплеть.

— Мать твою, — прошипел он, и Стив резко вскинул голову — будто его окликнули.

— Все нормально?

— Эм, — Баки опустил взгляд на одеяло, потому что смотреть на Стива было выше его сил.

Нельзя быть таким красивым! Человеческому метаболизму далеко до его собственного, и Стив пока не был готов к очередному раунду. Точно не сейчас. Именно об этом предупредил Тони, когда наконец ответил на его отчаянное послание.

>Ничего толком не выйдет. Неприятно, но факт. Будь нежным. Будь терпеливым.

Баки готов был сожрать Стива живьем, но понимал, что так нечестно.

— Ага, — сказал он, когда понял, что Стив все еще ждет ответа. — Ну это. Жарко.

Он справится. Все будет хорошо. Вот, уже полегчало вроде, даром, что по позвоночнику стекает струйка пота.

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул и — Баки, кажется, отвлекся — внезапно оказался у него за спиной. Телефон полетел на голый матрас, сильные руки обвили талию Баки, растопыренные пальцы легли на живот. Каждый волос на теле Баки поднялся дыбом, когда широкая грудь Стива прижалась к его спине.

— Знаешь, мы никуда особо не торопимся, — выдохнул Стив ему в загривок, подтягивая Баки за бедра. Основание хвоста уткнулось в узел, которым Стив затянул полотенце — и через мгновение полотенце соскользнуло на пол. — Я знаю, что всё равно не поможет, но… как насчет попытаться еще раз?

Хвост отреагировал быстрее хозяина, обвившись вокруг Стива так плотно, что когда пришло время развернуться, Баки пришлось дернуть его. А потом они свалились обратно на кровать.  
________________________________

Они провели все выходные в квартире Стива, безудержно трахаясь. Конечно, туда в любой момент мог заявиться генерал Роджерс, но все равно там было безопаснее, чем оставаться в форте МакНейр. Баки сказал, что его запах привлечет всех КСС на базе. Стива это полностью устраивало. Им никогда еще не пытались проебать матрас (или входную дверь, или кухонную стойку, или подлокотник дивана). Выносливость Баки казалась бесконечной, а аппетиты почти чрезмерными. Создавалось впечатление, что будь у него возможность жрать и трахаться одновременно, он бы так и делал. Стив заказал еще один блендер и хороший запас протеинового порошка, чтобы Баки мог делать себе коктейли по вечерам, когда им наконец придется расстаться.

Как выяснилось, до воссоединения с Баки Стив ни разу не испытывал того, что можно было в полной мере назвать «сексуальным влечением». Он неплохо провел время с Сэмом, когда они впервые перепихнулись — Сэм тогда остался на ночь (а потом еще раз, и еще). В конце концов, их отношения переросли в крепкую дружбу, и секс был отброшен за ненадобностью. Стива тогда вообще мало что интересовало, он болтался в тумане между тренажерным залом и бутылкой виски. Приходилось широко улыбаться коллегам, карьера шла в гору, но сам он тонул в депрессии. Сэм ворвался в его жизнь как яркий свет, выдернув Стива из болота, и когда они подружились, это дало силы плыть самостоятельно.

После этого Стив ни к кому не подкатывал, даже не задумывался, да и вообще как-то забыл о своем члене. Но когда вернулся Баки, всё изменилось. Вдруг осенило, что можно кого-то любить — чисто и светло. Потом вдруг обнаружилось: его полюбили в ответ, хоть и не понятно, за что. После Сахалина тело словно погрузилось в кому, будто часть души осталась там, рядом с Баки, а теперь проснулось наконец.

Стив упал в эту любовь как в реку, и его понесло к водопаду. Побочным эффектом стало не просто пробуждение, а усиление его либидо. Словно кто-то долго-долго растягивал резинку, а потом отпустил.

Секс с Баки сам по себе был безумным и всепоглощающим, в него затягивало как в водоворот. Но ничто не могло сравниться с сексом с Баки в гон.

Баки как-то сказал, что жаркий секс — это «не прикольно» — он слишком безумный, слишком горячий, слишком грубый. Стив с самого начала обратил внимание, что Баки нравится заниматься любовью медленно и нежно. Он обожал, когда Стив наваливался на него всем весом, глубоко проникая внутрь и обнимая всем собой.

Но сейчас гон сводил Баки с ума, и ни о каких «медленно» и «нежно» речи не шло. Так что мечты Стива сбывались одна за другой. Баки был настойчив, почти груб, казалось, что от каждого прикосновения на коже остается ожог. Никакого тебе урчания и долгих сладких поцелуев.

Металлические когти ни разу не оцарапали шрам у Стива на бедре. Пусть с большим трудом и сквозь зубы, но Баки каждый раз спрашивал разрешения, когда хотел попробовать что-то новое. Хотя чувствовалось, что ему хочется отпустить себя, хочется сорваться и разорвать все вокруг, начиная с самого Стива. Невозможно было не заметить — дрожала челюсть, когда зубы почти аккуратно сжимались на коже Стива, резко перестраивались пластины на металлической руке, когда сжимались когти. И это заводило: яростная, чудом сдерживаемая страсть Баки грозила спалить Стива дотла.

Они знали, что ходят по краю пропасти. Каждый вечер Стив отвозил Баки на базу — в наморднике и все такое, хотя оба понимали, что это рискованно. 

Внезапно пробудившееся либидо заставляло Стива возбуждаться снова и снова, но он уже понял, что такими темпами долго не выдержит. В понедельник утром руки казались переваренными спагетти, ладони — неуклюжими и огромными. Стив уронил по очереди телефон, ключи и фуражку. Когда он спускался по лестнице, подкашивались ноги. Кожа чувствовалась как один сплошной ожог — так тщательно Баки вылизал каждый дюйм. Соски вообще пришлось заклеить пластырем — Стив так старательно уговаривал Баки лизать сильнее, что в итоге они начали кровоточить. Баки первым решил, что достаточно, хотя Стиву казалось, что прервались на самом интересном месте. Но теперь удалось в полной мере оценить великодушие Баки: соски начали заживать и жутко чесались. А тяжелая ткань мундира, как выяснилось, здорово натирала в чувствительных местах.

Сегодня он поехал на работу в одиночестве. Предстояло закончить статью о военной стратегии по связям с общественностью для пиар-буклета, который будут раздавать сотрудникам аппарата президента на церемонии награждения. В голове уже крутились возможные ответы на электронные письма, которые придется сначала распределить по срочности, мысли о том, что говорить на встречах с разными департаментами, которые назначила рядовая Лорейн, планы телепередач, полученные от других членов команды. Вдобавок ко всему пришло сообщение от системы уведомлений КНШ: сегодня ожидался визит президента в Пентагон. Жаль, конечно, что его прислали так поздно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, эти никогда не предупреждали заранее.

Неважно, что творилось у Стива в голове, для всех остальных наступил самый обычный понедельник. Поэтому пришлось бездумно улыбаться всем подряд, отвечать на салюты, интересоваться у рядовой Лорейн, как прошел праздник, и наконец зарыться с головой в работу. Время летело незаметно, Стив и оглянуться не успел, как выяснилось, что обеденный перерыв уже позади, и на носу встреча его команды с президентом Пирсом. Зато оставалось всего несколько часов до возвращения в форт МакНейр.

Хотелось, конечно, надеяться, что день Баки был наполнен такой же простой рутиной. Но почему-то представлялось, как он лежит в луже собственного пота и страдает от неутолимого желания.  
___________________________

К тому времени, как солнце начало садиться, Баки превратился в жалкую потную лужицу на полу своей кухни. Он успел подрочить уже три раза (тот раз, когда тело, несмотря на оргазм, не выдало ни капли спермы — не в счет). Однако легче не становилось. Окно было открыто настежь, снег падал прямо на чистое покрывало, но было уже все равно. Баки валялся, уткнувшись лицом в красный шарф Стива, время от времени зарываясь в него носом, чтобы почувствовать любимый запах. Кожа казалась воспаленной — каждое прикосновение отзывалось болью.

Нет, ну какого хрена Стиву приспичило пойти на работу именно сегодня? Сраные военные…

Баки изо всех сил вжимался в шарф, но кончик хвоста непонятно как оказался у него во рту. От дурной привычки давно пора было избавиться, но сейчас какая, в жопу, разница? Он валяется тут, несчастный и одинокий, мечтая только о том, чтобы все закончилось. Повезло еще, что эта ебанина случается только раз в год!

Хвост дернулся, и кончик выскользнул из зубов, будто намекая, что хватит себя жалеть. Баки вздохнул и рывком поднялся с пола. Правда не до конца, потому что страдать еще не надоело. Баки положил подбородок на стойку и принялся гипнотизировать новый блендер в надежде, что протеиновый коктейль сделается сам собой.

Тони предупреждал, что будет тяжело. Против природы не попрешь — людям и кошачьим спариваться не положено. Баки поначалу не сообразил, что это будет совсем не похоже на обычное спаривание. Точнее, не сообразил, что будет не похоже настолько. Стоило приблизиться к Стиву, даже подумать о Стиве, как в животе вспыхивало желание, грудь буквально распирало от любви, но удовлетворить грызущий изнутри зуд оказалось невозможно. Разочарование было жестоким. Как есть вкуснейшую еду и не чувствовать сытости. Соблазнительный аромат дразнит тебя каждую секунду — а ты только щелкаешь зубами, пытаясь ухватить пар.

Стоило подумать о еде, как желудок зарычал от голода.

Что ж, уже прогресс — Баки проголодался настолько, что сумел встать и наконец-то сделать коктейль. Но не успел он насыпать порошок в кувшин, как осенило, что выходные закончились — а значит, все службы на базе открылись. Можно было поесть в компании других котов или даже с помощью карточки купить себе горячий обед в человеческой столовой. Внезапно мысль смешать порошок с йогуртом перестала казаться такой уж привлекательной.

Поэтому Баки скоренько принял душ, оделся и вышел на улицу.

Отличная была идея прогуляться, особенно в такую погоду. Ледяной воздух наполнял легкие, охлаждая тело изнутри. Снег не шел, но по тротуарам неслась легкая поземка. На берегу, у Национальной военной академии, имелось кафе, на Потомаке — офицерский клуб (вот куда его точно никто не звал). Баки выбрал фуд-корт возле ИМ: внутри бывать не приходилось, но оттуда очень вкусно пахло, когда он проходил мимо.

Дружелюбный парень в белом фартуке и маленькой пилотке рассмеялся и назвал Баки очаровательным, услышав его заказ: много-много рыбных тако, сэндвич с чернёным лососем, крабовый салат и жареная курица целиком. Но когда Баки предъявил свою базовую карту, парень нахмурился, его дружелюбие как рукой сняло. Заказ был собран в бумажные контейнеры навынос. Потом он дернул Баки за ошейник, сканируя лицензию, провел картой по терминалу, сунул чек в пакет ко всему остальному — и не прощаясь повернулся к следующему покупателю.

Баки все равно сказал ему «спасибо». Ничего необычного, пора бы привыкнуть. Курьеры службы доставки, передавая заказы Стиву, весело махали Баки рукой. Но их, как и этого человека, взбесила бы идея обслуживать кота, который может заплатить за себя сам. Котам не положено иметь собственные средства, они вообще не имеют права владеть или желать чего-то своего. Считалось, что хранители или правительство предоставляют им всё, что нужно.

Может быть, стоило сделать вид, что он покупает еду для своего хранителя. Демонстративно сверяться с телефоном, будто получая инструкции, что именно заказать. Но, честно говоря, эффект вышел бы тот же. Телефонов котам тоже иметь не полагалось.

— Баки?

Баки удивленно обернулся, не дойдя пару шагов до автоматических дверей ИМ.

— Бруклин, — хмыкнул он.

Рядом с дверями стояла огромная корзина с праздничными венками, от которых резко пахло сосной. Люди — и только люди — заходили в гостеприимно раздвинутые двери торгового центра, толкая перед собой тележки. В общем, вокруг царила суета, неудивительно, что Баки, погруженный в собственные мысли, не заметил своих соседей.

Бруклин засунул руки в карманы огромного пальто, а Пьетро расплылся в улыбке, когда Баки пошел им навстречу.

— Ты что купил? — тут же заинтересовался Пьетро, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы уловить, чем пахнет из сумки. На нем была кепка, в которой кто-то прорезал дырки для ушей. Смотрелось нелепо. — Ты купил это? Там курица?

Баки переложил сумку из металлической руки в живую, подальше от любопытного носа.

— У меня есть базовая платежная карта. Одно из преимуществ Зимнего Солдата.

Пьетро поднял на него обалделый взгляд.

— Шикарно! — восхитился он и тут же снова спросил: — Так это курица? Или лосось? Ты купил и то, и другое?

Вместо ответа Баки оскалил зубы. Пьетро отступил было назад, но тут же шарахнулся от тележки и едва успел выхватить свой хвост из-под колеса. Бруклин покачал головой с таким укоризненным видом, что Пьетро вжал голову в плечи и спрятал хвост между лодыжек. Этот кот в конце концов получит премию Дарвина, можно было не сомневаться.

— Короче, мы, ну, искали тебя вчера. Хотели поиграть еще раз, — сказал Бруклин, отвлекая внимание от глупости Пьетро. — Я не думал, что ты будешь работать в вос…

Налетел порыв ветра, заставив Бруклина удивленно поднять уши, а затем поморщиться.

— Извини, — он покачал головой. — Я сразу не почуял. Они собираются отправлять тебя в ЦКК или что?

Пьетро нервно поежился и отвернулся.

— Нет, — честно ответил Баки.

Он так и не сподобился сочинить оправдание, бездумно надеясь, что никого не встретит по дороге. Но увы. На нем был шарф Стива поверх рубашки с длинным рукавом, джинсы и ботинки. Показалось слишком жарко, чтобы надевать куртку. Другие коты знали, что Стив его хранитель, чувствовали въевшийся запах, но этому молодняку, похоже, и в голову не пришло, что они могут еще и трахаться.

Острые уши Пьетро испуганно задергались, но Бруклин саркастически фыркнул, взмахнув хвостом — человек бы на его месте пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно. Удачи тебе с этим.

Хвост пренебрежительно отмахнулся от Баки с его проблемами, а Бруклин уже поворачивался в сторону дверей. Для такого мелкого кота в нем было слишком много гонора.

Пьетро прошел мимо Баки, догоняя товарища, но когда двери открылись, на мгновение заколебался.

— День почты, — объяснил он, будто это искупало невежливое поведение Бруклина.

Понятнее, прямо сказать, не стало, скорее наоборот.

— Вы получаете почту?

В бытность КСС он не получил ни одного письма. Ни единого.

— Ну, пока не получали. Но не теряем надежды.

Пьетро бросился вдогонку за Бруклином, который шел вперед, не оглядываясь. Автоматические двери закрылись, оставляя Баки снаружи, и он внезапно вздрогнул от холода.

Странный вышел разговор, но обдумывать его было некогда. Живот уже возмущался, напоминая, что первым делом — еда, а потом размышления.

Баки отправился домой, разложил контейнеры на стойке и ел до тех пор, пока челюсть не начала болеть от жевания.

Стук в дверь раздался неожиданно. Баки вскочил с кровати, сердце колотилось. Как заснул — он не помнил. Во рту будто птицы нагадили. Угораздило же завалиться спать после еды, да еще прямо в одежде.

Стиву рановато было возвращаться с работы, но если вдруг — Баки не имел ничего против. Хотелось побыстрее завернуться в этого большого и красивого идиота.

Он перепрыгнул через кухонную стойку, чтобы побыстрее добраться до двери...

...а потом что-то пошло не так.

Стив стоял на пороге, держа в руках намордник. Тень от козырька фуражки падала на глаза, губы были плотно сжаты. И запах. Стоило уловить запах, как сердце подскочило к самому горлу, грозя вырваться наружу.

Шерсть встала дыбом, губы растянулись, открывая клыки, а из груди непроизвольно вырвалось рычание. Стив стоял на пороге, печально сутулясь — но до боли знакомый кошмар стекал с него, норовя перехлестнуть через порог. Вонь была настолько сильной, что буквально ударила Баки в ноздри — голова начала кружиться, затошнило. Когти сами собой выскочили из пальцев, зрачки расширились — тело готовилось к драке.

— Извини, Бак, — негромко произнес Стив, шагая через порог. — День был ад…

Баки низко, угрожающе зарычал, сначала тихо, потом громче и громче — чтобы его точно услышали.

— Вон, — выплюнул он. — Пошел вон.

Он готов был защитить Стива любой ценой, мог умереть за него, но эта тварь — она не была Стивом. Что это?

— Поче… Баки?

Баки отпрыгнул назад, падая на четыре точки и отводя уши. Приходилось буквально размахивать хвостом, чтобы удержать равновесие. Утробный рык поднимался из самых кишок. Тварь в дверном проеме пахла врагом. Точно такая же вонь шла от твари на Сахалине. Сейчас, сейчас распахнется красивое лицо — Баки почти слышал, как извиваются щупальца, как влажно они хлюпают, прорываясь сквозь ненужную оболочку. Чернильно-черные тени ползли по стенам, по полу — прямо к его ногам.

— Хватит! — крикнула тварь. Тварь не решалась войти в дом, брови ее удивленно сдвинулись.

Где-то в глубине, за всей этой дрянью, чувствовался запах Стива — запах человека, которого Баки любил, но тварь приближалась, и наползала тьма, и в висках билась только одна мысль: драться.

— Да что с тобой такое? Чувствуешь его запах на мне? Слушай, он сам меня обнял, что я мог сделать?

— Вон, — повторил Баки. Когти драли новый ковер, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Ужас просачивался ему в рот, обволакивал зубы как болотная грязь. Воздуха не хватало, с губ капала слюна, Баки пошире распахнул рот, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Вон отсюда, — прохрипел он. — Убирайся, или я тебя убью.

Тварь заявила, что Баки блефует. Тварь сделала шаг, другой, сняла с головы фуражку, и голосом, болезненно похожим на голос Стива, сказала:

— Нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки и его офигенный хвост от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/159654704350/a-very-special-not-without-you-kickstarter-reward)  
> 


	25. Семена недовольства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Прекрасная работа.

Этими словами глава администрации президента, Мария Хилл, подвела итоги встречи после того, как получила ответы на все дополнительные вопросы. Вручая рядовой Лорейн кожаный портфель с одобренными и подписанными документами, Мария Хилл благодарно кивнула, получив в ответ смущенную улыбку. Стив ужасно гордился своей помощницей: ей удалось представить свой анализ данных одному из самых требовательных руководителей — и получить заслуженную похвалу.

Пирс же сидел в дальнем конце конференц-зала и молчал, пока Стив распинался у экрана, представляя стратегию общения с прессой для церемонии вручения Нобелевской премии. Он вроде и слушал, но как-то рассеянно, золотой наконечник перьевой ручки постукивал по линованному блокноту, оставляя ряд невидимых точек.

За время своей службы в КНШ Стив трижды имел честь выступать перед президентом Соединенных Штатов. Каждый раз он чувствовал эмоциональный подъем, понимая, что хорошо сделал свою работу. Даром, что в остальное время эта работа не вызывала никаких положительных эмоций. Пирс всегда внимательно выслушивал его, задавал уточняющие вопросы, хотя было заметно, что работа данного конкретного департамента не кажется ему особенно важной. Стив его не винил. Что такое общение с прессой по сравнению с международной политикой или военной стратегией целого государства? Создание имиджа в глазах общественности — это всего лишь рутинная обязанность президента США, как и лидера любой другой страны.

В случае Стива речь шла о правильном освещении боевых действий США за рубежом. Поэтом он говорил о выводе войск из России, охране нового трубопровода ВСТО и о Китае. Впрочем, о Китае сказать было особо нечего — об этой стране до сих пор толком ничего не знали.

В самом конце он упомянул проект «Зимний Солдат», подробно рассказал о показателях охвата аудитории, рейтингах поддержки проекта, зачитал несколько вдохновляющих цитат из ключевых СМИ. Только тогда президент наконец поднял глаза. Но ненадолго — скользнул взглядом по сидевшим за столом и снова опустил взгляд на свой блокнот.

Стиву часто приходилось выступать перед СМИ, расписывая достижения нынешней администрации. Но именно выступления перед самой администрацией заставляли его чувствовать себя танцующей обезьянкой. Репортеры хоть изображали интерес.

— Благодарю за внимание, — сказал Стив Марии Хилл, а затем обратился к рядовой Лорейн, которая, помимо прочего, вела протокол заседания: — Наш офис отправит статьи и графики в электронном виде всем руководителям отделов по связям с общественностью, чтобы согласовать основные моменты до того, как мы…

— Капитан, я слышал, что нашего Зимнего Солдата поселили в форте МакНейр, — внезапно перебил его Пирс, и все сотрудники Джей-5, включая директора Фьюри, подняли глаза от блокнотов и планшетов.

Стив смотрел на Пирса, ожидая продолжения, хотя внутри все переворачивалось. Казалось, что сейчас на этот стол полетят доказательства, будут перечислены все правила, все законы, все табу, которые они с Баки так бессовестно нарушили.

— Да, господин президент, — ответил Стив, молясь, чтобы никто не заметил секундной заминки. — Баки был перемещен туда без каких-либо проблем.

— Он там сейчас?

— Да, господин президент.

— Какая жалость, — Пирс прищелкнул языком.

Удивительно было видеть на его лице искреннее разочарование, особенно учитывая, как вел себя Баки в тот единственный раз, когда они встретились. А потом Пирс поднял голову, на губах его играла теплая улыбка — на взгляд Стива, даже слишком теплая.

— Грустно, наверное, что теперь он больше не прикрывает вам спину.

Стив сглотнул. Ни один из присутствующих не мог узнать правду. Никто даже не представляет, кем они стали друг для друга на самом деле. Известны только ярлыки: солдат и танцующая обезьянка, кот-инвалид и алкоголик в завязке.

Стив позволил себе добродушно усмехнуться и махнуть рукой.

— Не то, чтобы от него сейчас была какая-то польза. Хотя, честно говоря, я не против, чтобы с Пауэрпойнт вместо меня возился специально обученный кот-охотник.

Шутка вызвала дружный смех. Пауэрпойнт считался общим врагом и оставался любимой темой для разговоров, ненависть к этой программе и ее косякам объединяла самых непримиримых политических противников. Самый безопасный способ перевести разговор в другое русло. Хотя Фьюри, внимательно следивший за реакцией Пирса, казался недовольным.

Пирс же молча кивнул, постукивая ручкой. На несколько минут зал погрузился в тишину — не слышно было ничего, кроме этого монотонного стука. Пирс думал о чем-то, все почтительно замерли, чтобы не мешать. Наконец он подался вперед, чуть заметно прищурившись.

— Я обратил внимание, что на последнее интервью Баки пришел в наморднике. Это было ваше решение?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать правду, но краем глаза поймал взгляд Фьюри и решил высказаться дипломатичнее. Не стоило подставлять и начальство, и себя, признаваясь, что приказы этого самого начальства выполняются без особого энтузиазма. К счастью, и притворяться, и мгновенно менять тактику Стив отлично умел.

— В Департаменте Джей-5 тщательно рассмотрели этот вопрос в рамках проекта и пришли к выводу, что стоит тщательно соблюдать все постановления, касающиеся поведения кошачьих. Не хотелось бы создать ложное впечатление, что Зимние Солдаты не подчиняются гражданским законам.

Примерно это пытался донести Фьюри, когда вызвал Стива на ковер на следующее утро после того, как Баки напал на генерала Роджерса. В промежутке между нелицеприятными эпитетами и пафосными риторическими вопросами о том, чем Стив думал, принимая подобные решения, прозвучало что-то о соблюдении законов.

То есть, строго говоря, Стив не то, чтобы врал. Председатель Комитета начальников штабов не выглядел впечатленным, Мария Хилл недоверчиво подняла бровь — ей не понравился слишком бодрый ответ. Если кто и мог с ходу распознать вранье, так это она — бывший директор ЦРУ все-таки.

Пирс, однако, задумчиво кивнул, соглашаясь с объяснением Стива.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что церемония пройдет как положено. Если ему придется отвечать на вопросы о Движении Ваканды и Черной Пантере, не хотелось бы, чтобы его слова… — последовала многозначительная пауза, — были истолкованы неправильно. Через эту штуку они могут прозвучать невнятно.

— Да, господин президент. Я понял вас.

— Вот какие слова мне нравится слышать! — Пирс еще раз обвел взглядом присутствующих, надевая на ручку колпачок со звонким щелчком. Затем он поднялся, и все остальные поднялись вместе с ним. — С нетерпением жду, когда увижу вашего подопечного снова.

Президент направился к выходу из комнаты, свита потянулась за ним. Стив мысленно выдохнул. Фьюри подошел к Лорейн — обсудить, откуда вызвать дополнительных сотрудников, чтобы распечатать и собрать брошюры.

Сам факт выступления перед президентом всегда был причиной для стресса, а теперь еще предупреждение Баки висело на головой дамокловым мечом. Кстати, Баки нужно будет обязательно написать перед тем, как ехать в форт МакНейр — Стив долго находился с Пирсом в одной комнате, запах мог прицепиться к одежде.

Но не успел он взять со стола ноутбук, как дверь снова открылась и в нее заглянул Пирс.

— Капитан, я хотел бы увидеть вас в своем кабинете через двадцать минут, — обратился он к Стиву, потом перевел взгляд на Фьюри, который встал при его появлении. — Если ваше начальство не против, разумеется.

— Конечно, мистер президент, — Фьюри строго кивнул Стиву, будто вопрос не был риторическим.

Пирс подмигнул Стиву, делая вид, что не доверяет словам Фьюри, и дверь закрылась обратно.

— Личная встреча с президентом, — защебетала Лорейн, открывая календарь Стива у себя в планшете. — Я немедленно включу ее в ваш график.

Стив сунул ноутбук под мышку и вдруг наткнулся на хмурый подозрительный взгляд Фьюри.

— Вам известно, о чем пойдет речь, сэр?

— Нет, — Фьюри прищурил единственный глаз в сторону закрытой двери. Ему происходящее очень не нравилось. — Буду с нетерпением ждать вашего отчета, капитан.

Вот теперь и в крови Стива забурлил адреналин.

Он швырнул ноутбук обратно на стол, велел рядовой Лорейн отослать проект брошюры пресс-секретарю и быстро просмотрел список сотрудников, которых Лорейн добавила в список допуска по заданию Фьюри.

Он покинул зону Джей-5, имея всего несколько минут в запасе. Пришлось почти бежать, чтобы уложиться в срок: предстояло пересечь кольцо D, выйти через кольцо E и перейти мост, обозначенный как Восьмой коридор. Вот там и будет библиотека Пентагона, в которой президент Пирс создал себе временный офис.

Между прочим, в каждом крыле Пентагона для президента США были организованы специальные кабинеты. Но Пирс ими не пользовался. Ходили слухи, что когда его спросили об этом, он процитировал известного поэта, назвав себя вечным учеником. Но верить в такие слухи было бы слишком наивно, даже с учетом того, что речь шла об Александре Пирсе, известном любителе выражаться красиво и пафосно.

Существовала куда более вероятная причина: в библиотеке Пентагона всегда было тихо. А еще отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на сад во внутреннем дворе. Будь у Стива выбор, он бы тоже устроил себе кабинет где-нибудь здесь.

Оказавшись в светлом коридоре, Стив замедлил шаг. Пол тут был застелен блестящим белым ламинатом, а вход в библиотеку украшали колонны из светлого дерева. Кивнув библиотекарю за стойкой, Стив отправился наверх, туда, где раньше располагалась справочная библиотеки. И вот, ровно через пятнадцать минут после ухода из конференц-зала, он стоял перед огромными двойными дверями.

В Секретной службе работали сотни людей, и дежурить перед кабинетом президента мог кто угодно. Но это оказался Джаспер Ситвелл, которого, разумеется, сопровождал Брок.

— Роджерс, — Ситвелл холодно кивнул.

Стив кивнул в ответ. Он мог бы поклясться: стоило ему отвести взгляд, Ситвелл демонстративно закатил глаза. Брок стоял как положено, по стойке смирно, руки за спиной. Можно было во всех подробностях рассмотреть шрамы на его лице — как и все коты Секретной службы, он имел специальное разрешение ходить без намордника. Невольно возникал вопрос: как Брок умудрялся выдерживать запах Пирса, сводящий Баки с ума. Единственное объяснение: при желании к нему можно было привыкнуть, если постоянно находиться рядом.

Или так, или Баки все-таки ошибся.

— Агент, — вежливо сказал Стив, хотя Ситвелл нарушил этикет, назвав его не по званию, а по фамилии.

Дверь закрылась за его спиной, и Стив тут же щелкнул каблуками, салютуя президенту.  
Пирс уже отодвигал свой ноутбук в сторону.

— Вольно, капитан, вольно, — отмахнулся он, выходя из-за стола. — Это неформальная встреча.

Как будто желая подтвердить свои слова, он сунул руки в карманы серого костюма и покачался с пятки на носок и с носка на пятку. Губы растянулись в мягкой улыбке.

Неформальная встреча? С президентом США? Ну да, как же.

— Слушаюсь, господин президент.

Стив честно кивнул, но в голову вдруг закралась мысль, что он впервые оказался наедине с Пирсом. И тут же стало слегка не по себе.

Старомодный кабинет был оформлен в том же характерном пафосном стиле, что и многие правительственные здания. Книжные шкафы с изящной резьбой были забиты кожаными папками для документов. На стенах между шкафами висели портреты в золоченых рамах. В центре комнаты — огромный деревянный стол, расположенный так, чтобы сидящему за ним человеку было удобно смотреть в окно. Даже пахло здесь как в библиотеке какого-нибудь замка. Сложно было представить, что находишься в военном архиве, на верхнем этаже одного из самых охраняемых зданий в мире. Пожалуй, Стив предположил верно: Пирс просто выбрал себе кабинет поуютнее.

— Просто хотел уточнить, — говорил тем временем Пирс, — как живется вам с, эм, Баки.

Говорил, будто слегка смущаясь, будто его на самом деле интересовал ответ. Стив собрался было выдать привычную лабуду о том, как важно рассказать всему миру об успехе проекта «Зимний Солдат», но Пирс продолжил:

— Ваш отец очень много сделал для открытия нового нефтепровода. И когда, вместо того, чтобы заниматься договорами о поставке материалов, которые мы получили из Москвы, он попросил двухдневный отпуск, чтобы встретиться с семьей на выходных, я очень удивился.

— Я тоже, — выпалил Стив и тут же поймал себя за язык. Не место и не время откровенничать. К чему ведет Пирс?

Тот вытащил руки из карманов, со вздохом одернул полу жилета, потеребил узел на полосатом галстуке.

— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, — сообщил он, посмеиваясь. — С чего это вдруг президент Соединенных Штатов решил поговорить о моем старике?

Отрицать очевидное было бы глупо. Поэтому Стив молча ждал продолжения.

— Поверьте, я прекрасно знаю, что это такое — когда семья не одобряет твоих поступков. Мой отец никогда не имел отношения к государственным службам, и когда я сказал, что устроился на работу в канцелярию окружного секретаря Род-Айленда, он не был в таком уж восторге. Я давно знаю генерала Роджерса, он сложный человек, — Пирс сделал паузу, полоснув Стива взглядом из-под густых светлых бровей, как тогда, во время презентации. — Но, полагаю, тот факт, что ты помогаешь гуманоидным кошачьим, изменил его мнение о тебе. Он гордится тобой, сынок. Как и я.

Губы Стива дрогнули от удивления. Знакомое пламя надежды разгоралось в груди, но подозрение давило на плечи тяжелым одеялом. Что-то похожее говорил ему директор Фьюри. Классическая речь шпиона, который пытается завоевать твое доверие.

Эта мысль заставила вспомнить о Наташе. Та часто поддразнивала Стива, утверждая, что он совсем не умеет притворяться. Но долгие годы тренировок не прошли даром — роль дипломатичного военного удавалась ему на отлично.

— Спасибо, господин президент, — выдохнул Стив, якобы пытаясь скрыть смущенную улыбку, а затем вскинул подбородок. — Я тоже горжусь. Конечно, не собой, а тем, что коты получают еще один шанс быть полезными обществу после того, как преданно служили своей стране.

— Конечно, — Пирс рассмеялся, несколько удивленный — очевидно тем, что Стив с ходу выпалил слова, которые он сам недавно говорил журналистам.

Стив оглянуться не успел, как его крепко и тепло обняли.

Шею кольнуло, совсем слабо, будто острым концом перышка. Ощущение тут же пропало, да и было ли оно вообще? Задуматься ему не дали — Пирс дружески похлопал его по плечу. Стив опустил взгляд на свои ноги: колени вдруг ослабли, ощущение было такое, будто он только что встал с кровати.

— Прошу прощения, что отнял у тебя время, заставив слушать сентиментальные речи, — на лице Пирса играла усмешка. — Просто знай, что теперь ты часть семьи.

Стив улыбнулся, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, а потом вдруг понял, что с ним уже попрощались.

— Да, господин президент, — отчеканил он, салютуя, как положено. Действовать приходилось на автопилоте, мысли тяжело ворочались в голове. — Спасибо вам.

Пирс отсалютовал в ответ, и Стив покинул кабинет, повторяя про себя каждую фразу этого странного диалога. Фьюри тоже говорил о его отношениях с отцом. Увидел синяк на челюсти, соединил два и два и пришел к логичному выводу, что генерал Роджерс вовсе не такой прекрасный семьянин, как все думали.

Пирс же использовал другую тактику: он намеренно разжигал огонек, который никогда не гас в сердце Стива — надежду на то, что его отец изменится. Будто прочитал не просто мысли, а заглянул в сердце и раскрыл самые сокровенные желания, разбил кокон, в котором Стив прятался от мира, как яичную скорлупу.

Если Пирс был искренним… Если сам президент Соединенных Штатов говорил с генералом Роджерсом о его сыне…

Стив коснулся шеи — на ощупь та казалась горячей, хотя он не мог вспомнить, почему. Он чувствовал себя смущенным и растерянным, обнаженным перед миром. Президент Соединенных Штатов пытался поговорить с ним по душам. Зачем? Замечал ли он Стива раньше? Вероятно, он просто волновался о каждой детали церемонии награждения — что ж, уважительная причина. В личном деле Стива остались упоминания о полученных выговорах.

В бедре неприятно кольнуло, шрам ошпарило застарелой болью как огнем.

…а вдруг Пирс в самом деле беспокоился за него?

В груди разлилась странная нежность. Это — президент. Человек, за которого Стив голосовал, человек, за которого голосовал его отец. И теперь он присматривает за Стивом по-доброму, по-отечески. Он ведь сказал, что Стив — часть семьи, и его голубые глаза тепло блестели.

Так жаль, что Баки его ненавидит.

Стив оглянулся на Ситвелла и Брока, которые демонстративно проигнорировали его. Это раздражало. Ситвелл перешел всякие границы, но прямо сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.

Хотелось провести остаток вечера с Баки и забыть свой рабочий день как страшный сон.  
_______________________________

Стив с самого начала знал, что этот бой он проиграет.

Баки был сильнее, быстрее, и ловкость его превосходила человеческую на порядок. А еще у него на левой руке сверкали пять острых, как бритва, когтей — то есть, разоружить его было невозможно в принципе. У Стива оставалось несколько секунд, чтобы составить план, пока Баки готовился к атаке.

Преимуществ было всего два.

Во-первых, он знал Баки лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Как он двигается, как он дерется, что он может, а что нет. Шансы на победу — нулевые, а вот просто выжить можно и попытаться, если выработать правильную стратегию.

Но куда больше вдохновляла уверенность, что на самом деле Баки не собирается его убивать. Хотел бы — убил сразу, не колеблясь ни мгновения, и уж точно не просил бы уйти. Какая-то часть его мозга была просто обязана противостоять инстинкту, напоминать, что перед ним человек, которого он любит, которому доверяет, которого поклялся защищать любой ценой. Честно говоря, именно это удержало Стива на месте, когда от дикого, животного рева чуть не лопнули барабанные перепонки.

— Бак, это я. Ты не… разве ты не узнаешь меня? — ком в горле мешал говорить.

Стив осторожно шагнул вперед. Хорошо бы удалось успокоить его словами — всё лучше, чем драка. Но Баки смотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами, уши отведены назад — это означало, что сейчас он бросится.

— Бак?

Баки рванул с места как ракета.

На улице шансов не было бы точно. Поэтому Стив не пытался выбраться наружу, а нырнул вперед, в кухню, больно ударившись коленом о шкафчик под раковиной.

Баки извернулся, меняя траекторию прыжка прямо в воздухе, и врезался в холодильник. Не прошло и секунды, как он снова принял боевую стойку. Стив тоже попытался встать, но не успел. Ручка шкафчика впивалась под лопатку, путей для отступления не осталось. Баки уже летел на него — неудержимый ком ярости.

Стив успел только вскрикнуть и подставить руку, метя в лицо Баки, прямо в оскаленный рот. Острые клыки вмиг проткнули зимнее пальто и рукав кителя, мощные челюсти сжались, дробя кости запястья. Оглушительная боль вымела из головы все планы, и Стив заорал.

— Баки! Стой!

В ответ послышалось яростное рычание, Баки сдвинулся назад, пытаясь оттащить Стива от шкафчика. Правильно, ему нужно было больше места для маневра, хищнику всегда удобнее бросаться на жертву сзади. Стив изо всех сил пнул его ногой, пытаясь оторвать от себя, но толку оказалось мало.

Не важно, сейчас главное отвлечь внимание, чтобы случайно не отгрызли руку.

В грудной клетке пузырем росла паника. Тело будто забыло, чему его учили, забыло, как защищать себя. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: Красная комната. Он нашел Баки в Красной комнате, одичавшего до неузнаваемости, тот бросался на решетку, как животное. И его удалось остановить только…

…а вот и новый план.

Стив позволил себе поддаться панике ровно на три секунды, бросив все силы на то, чтобы удержать позицию. А потом вдруг перестал бороться.

Баки дернул его на себя.

Как и ожидалось, стоило открыть спину, как Баки выплюнул его руку и взвился в воздух. Стив не стал уклоняться, а пихнул намордник прямо в лицо. Баки врезался в шкаф с такой силой, что стоящий на стойке блендер полетел на пол, а стеклянный кувшин от него — разбился в раковине. Стив едва успел закрепить застежки прежде, чем его самого отбросило от бьющегося, словно в агонии, кота.

Помогая себе здоровой рукой, Стив начал отползать подальше, пока Баки пытался содрать маску, закрывшую нос и рот. Вся его ярость обрушилась на намордник, прежний враг на время был забыт, металлические когти скребли ремни на затылке. Дикий хищник, сошедший с ума, забывший, что он почти человек.

— Баки, пожалуйста! Это я! Перестань бороться!

Взгляд Баки упал на Стива, тело выгнулось в судороге, откуда-то из груди вырвалось нечеловеческое рычание. Завеса волос скрывала его лицо, только сияли тонкие серебряные кольца вокруг расширенных зрачков.

Бля, надо было держать рот на замке. Ну и что там дальше по плану? Глупо было надеяться, что как только намордник отрежет своими фильтрами запах Пирса, все закончится. Если не сработало, Стиву хана, потому что больше ничего в голову не приходило.

Стив попытался было встать, но вспыхнувшая болью левая рука подломилась под весом тела, и он рухнул обратно на пол.

Вот и всё. Сейчас его убьют.

Баки бросился вперед, и Стив сам не понял, как прыгнул за кухонную стойку.

Времени на раздумья не осталось, нужно было любой ценой вернуть контроль над ситуацией, но сначала пришлось бы отдышаться, мысли неслись вскачь, и ни одной толковой среди них не было. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, в ушах стучала кровь. Стив в отчаянии бросил взгляд на комнату — оторванная дверца шкафчика, щепки, на столах полный бардак.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Можно было подумать, что он остался один, но надеяться на это было бы глупо.

Так. План был дерьмовый. Надо было сразу бежать, прятаться в машине, а не пытаться объясниться с Баки. По одному рёву стоило догадаться, что все плохо. Хотя из-за стойки не раздавалось ни звука, Стив нутром чувствовал, что на него охотятся. Баки сейчас слушал только свои инстинкты, в первую очередь — инстинкт выживания.

Невозможно было представить себе, что вот это — милый кот, который урчал у Стива на коленях, который чихал от запаха мяты каждый раз, когда чистил зубы, который тыкался макушкой Стиву в ладонь, намекая, чтобы его почесали за ухом. И не узнать милого человека, который из принципа не смеялся над дурацкими шутками Стива, который так сладко вздыхал, когда занимался любовью, который мог часами слушать дурную поп-музыку только ради того, чтобы вспомнить нежный голос своей сестры.

Смерть дышала Стиву прямо в лицо, а перед глазами стоял только один образ — дикого зверя. Стив прикусил язык, внезапно разозлившись на такую несправедливость. Почему он должен умереть, запомнив Баки вот таким?!

— Я не буду драться с тобой, — выдохнул он. Можно подумать, у него вообще остались силы драться. — Потому что ты — мой лучший друг. Слышишь, Баки?

Тишина. Баки сторожил его, невидимый за кухонной стойкой, Стив не слышал ничего, кроме звука собственного голоса.

— Баки, ты учуял запах президента Пирса потому, что у меня была встреча с ним. Он завел разговор о моем отце, понятия не имею, зачем. А в самом конце он обнял меня. Вот и все. Честное слово, я писал тебе об этом до того, как прийти сюда. Ты разве не получил сообщение?

Объяснение вышло чересчур длинным, но заткнуться не получалось. Хотелось заполнить душную, мертвую тишину хоть чем-то, хотя бы звуком собственного голоса.

Стив заставил себя закрыть рот. Ожидание казалось долгим и мучительным. А потом вдруг послышался голос Баки, тихий, приглушенный намордником:

— Как твоя рука?

От облегчения Стив едва не потерял сознание.

— Слава тебе Господи! Всё с ней нормально.

Стив кое-как сел, морщась от боли. Адреналин отступил, теперь проснулось всё и сразу: бедро, которым он ударился об пол, колено, которое приложилось о шкафчик, плечо, из которого пытались выдернуть руку. На лбу выступил пот, но кожа казалась холодной и влажной.

— Ничего страшного, — соврал он еще раз для надежности. — А как ты?

— Ты должен уйти, — сказал Баки, тяжело дыша.

Стив покачал головой и только потом вспомнил, что Баки его не видит.

— Без тебя не уйду, — возразил он. В груди защемило. — Я… тут как раз думал, что мы можем поехать ко мне. Закажем макароны с сыром, которые ты любишь. С толстыми кусочками панчетты.

Стив даже не сразу понял, что вот эти странные хрипы — смех.

— Едой тут не поможешь, — а вот голос Баки был грустным. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел. До того, как я снова учую твой запах.

— Эх, Бак…

Стив медленно, преодолевая боль в суставах, поднялся с пола. Подобрал фуражку — та валялась рядом с холодильником — и тупо уставился на нее. Блестящий армейский герб, золотая атласная лента, синий пехотный шнурок, накладка из лакированной кожи. Разглядывать мелкие детали неожиданно помогло. Панический ужас, который превратил его кишки в воду всего несколько минут назад, потихоньку таял.

Баки не двигался с места, очевидно, сосредоточившись на том же самом: на попытке справиться со страхом, который заставил его напасть на любимого человека. Отогнать ужас от мысли, что едва не убил его.

Стив открыл рот раньше, чем подумал. Нужно было любой ценой дозваться лучшего друга, который прятался от него в крошечной квартирке.

— Помнишь тот вечер, когда я привел тебя домой? Ты так испугался, что прятался в ванной всю ночь напролет. Свернулся в такой тесный клубок, что я с трудом нашел тебя в полутьме, — глаза жгло просто невыносимо. Стив смахнул выступившие слезы. — Тогда ты тоже боялся меня.

— Я не тебя боялся, — тихо возмутился Баки. Стив слышал только голос, но по-прежнему не видел его. Подходить сейчас не стоило, если они снова увидят друг друга, может случиться… что угодно. — Я боялся в принципе.

— Ты был в ужасе. В ужасе от того, что я могу с тобой сделать. Ты не был до конца уверен, что я тот, кто был с тобой на Сахалине. Во всяком случае, не доверял мне, как тогда, у тебя не было причин мне доверять. Даже когда мы служили вместе, неважно, на материке, на острове, ты напрягался в моем присутствии. Ждал физического наказания.

Говорить такое было неприятно. Но Стив много думал об этом еще до того, как они с Баки сблизились.

— Я имею над тобой власть, и это опасно само по себе. Ты говорил, мол, зато ты сильнее физически, но эти понятия не равны. Перевес на моей стороне. У тебя есть реальная причина бояться меня, бояться того, что я могу с тобой сделать. Как и с любым другим котом, который окажется у меня в подчинении. Но кое в чем ты был прав, — слезы никак не желали останавливаться. — Я за всю свою жизнь не пугался так, как сегодня.

Слышно было, как Баки ерзает, меняя позу на более удобную. Хороший знак. Похоже, он передумал охотиться за Стивом. Но рисковать все равно не стоило. Стив так и стоял рядом с полуоткрытой дверью, подпирая ее ногой.

— Просто знай — все в порядке. Ты показал мне, насколько ты опасен. Я знаю, что ты мог убить меня в секунду, если бы по-настоящему захотел. Но слушай, ты даже когти не использовал, — Стив положил ладонь на ручку двери, открывая ее пошире. — Думаю, мне стоит уйти, дать тебе остыть. Как в тот, первый вечер, когда ты остался на ночь в ванной. Потом выяснилось, что решение было верным. Правда ведь?

— Я не стою всего этого, — сказал Баки. Судя по голосу, ему сейчас было очень плохо. У Стива заболело сердце при мысли, что сейчас ничем не помочь.

— Ты всегда будешь стоить этого, Бак, — возразил он. — Всегда.

Выйдя на галерею, Стив осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Хотелось кричать до хрипоты, убеждая Баки в том, что он нужен Стиву, в том, что ему, Стиву, можно доверять. Но глаза жгло и перехватывало горло, и сил на споры не осталось все равно.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он в закрытую дверь. Баки услышит, не может не услышать.

А потом ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Потому что не хотел слушать многозначительную тишину.  
____________________________

Баки слышны были тихие слова, которые Стив произнес у входной двери. Он подождал, пока простучали шаги по галерее, а потом вниз по лестнице. Завелась машина. Только после этого Баки позволил себе пошевелиться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихонько сказал он и начал выбираться из-за кухонной стойки.

Стоило сдвинуться на дюйм, как тело затряслось, будто в лихорадке. Гон тут был явно не при чём. Загривок, лицо и грудь до сих пор жгло холодным огнем, страх и адреналин будто оставили его обнаженным, залепили грязью рот. Баки медленно поднялся и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. Хвост нервно хлестал из стороны в сторону.

Сквозь намордник не проникали запахи — ни запах Стива, ни запах твари, в которую он, возможно, превратился. Металлическую руку пришлось чуть ли не гипнотизировать — когти никак не хотели убираться. Зато потом удалось вытереть слезы тыльной стороной металлической ладони.

Это было не честно. После всего, что они пережили, после того, как поняли, сколько значат друг для друга, Стив вдруг появился в дверях его дома, неся на себе ужас, чистое, истекающее ядом зло.

Баки долго стоял на месте, пытаясь понять, как такое могло случиться. Это безумие. Этого не может быть. Это пиздец, как несправедливо, будь оно все проклято!

Он заставил себя пройти несколько шагов до кровати и упал на нее, заодно обнаружив под подушкой телефон. Наверное, на автомате сунул его туда, когда ложился спать после еды.

Его ждало три непрочитанных сообщения:

>Баки, я уже еду

>Пр-т вызвал в кабинет. Сказал, что гордится моими достижениями и обнял

>Просто, чтоб ты знал

Итак. Хотя бы в этом Стив не врал. Он действительно написал о встрече с президентом. Судя по времени получения сообщений — как раз по дороге из Пентагона.

В голове понемногу прояснялось. Уже не билось в висках паническое «дерись или беги», теперь пришло время подумать. Первым делом стоило вспомнить последнюю встречу с этим ужасом — когда чувство неправильности происходящего затмило все остальные чувства, сводя его с ума. Когда на Баки надели намордник и представили его президенту Пирсу, он сразу догадался, что под этим добрым, улыбающимся лицом скрывается монстр. Ощущения были сильными и очень узнаваемыми, но через намордник запах почти не чувствовался, поэтому удалось справиться с инстинктами.

А вот на Сахалине — другое дело. Именно тогда его инстинкты вопили так громко, что заглушили голос разума. Когда они вышли из лифта в логове Арнима Золы и увидели его морщинистое лицо в зеленоватом свете экрана ноутбука. Тогда исчез весь мир. Во Вселенной остались только он, Брок и Зола, осталась единственная цель — убить. Чудо, что сработала годами вбиваемая привычка слушаться приказов человека. Чудо, что сегодня Баки не вырвал когтями горло Стива, когда тот осмелился сунуть руку ему в зубы.

Пришлось долго дергать волосы, чтобы выдрать их из-под намордника. А потом Баки пошел в душ. Мочить эту хрень, вероятно, не стоило, но было уже без разницы. Хотелось срочно смыть пот, которым он покрылся в тот момент, когда открыл входную дверь, смыть запахи, которые Стив мог оставить на нём за время драки.

«Наверное, Стив сказал правду», — думал Баки, натираясь мочалкой под горячим душем. Это не помогло, он тер все сильнее и сильнее, пока кожа не стала красной и шершавой, а пальцы не заныли от усилий. Если Стив сказал правду, получается, Баки едва не убил его просто так. Если Стив солгал, если превратился в тварь, как в свое время капитан Уорд, Баки не должен был оставлять его в живых.

Мог ли он совершить такое? Разорвать эту нежную плоть? Вонзить зубы в аромат кедра и шалфея, попробовать на вкус горький оружейный металл, а потом смотреть, как его бесценный, любимый человек истекает кровью на полу кухни?

Баки вспомнил чувство, которое заставило его броситься на Стива в самом начале, и ткнулся лбом в гладкую стеклянную стенку душа.

— Да…

Его затрясло — то ли от холода, то ли от догнавшего откровения, пришлось сделать воду погорячее. Баки стоял под упругими струями долго-долго, пока хвост не стал совсем уже мокрым и тяжелым.

Расслабиться хоть ненадолго, не думать, не отвечать на трудные вопросы.

А потом горячая вода закончилась, и дрожь вернулась. Оставалось только выбраться из ванной, одеться и уйти.

Чтобы найти кошачьи казармы, потребовалось всего двадцать минут. Там было пусто и темно, КСС, судя по всему, еще не вернулись с ужина. В глубине большой комнаты виднелись свободные нары. Голые наматрасники, но на каждом — тонкое шерстяное одеяло, аккуратно подогнутое с одного края. Баки выбрал себе место подальше от входной двери и провел пальцами по одеялу. Оно отсырело от холода, там и сям попадались дырки — нервные коты, спавшие здесь до него, жевали шерсть.

Баки был не против. Он нырнул под одеяло и завернулся в него как можно плотнее. Представлялось, что запахи других котов сыплются на него, как чистый белый песок на проржавевшую решетку. Знакомое чувство комфорта окутало со всех сторон, заключая в надежный кокон. Наконец-то он на своем месте.  
______________________________

В казармы Зимнего Солдата Баки так и не вернулся.

Остаток недели он провел с другими КСС. Пришлось попросить рядовую Лорейн организовать ему возможность тренироваться с ними, объяснив, что ему полезно будет восстановить форму. Официальный приказ подписал, конечно, Стив, но именно Лорейн передала его инструктору КСС сержанту Пересу.

Удивительно, но другие коты никак не прокомментировали его появление. Даже когда обнаружили его в своей казарме, кутающегося в украденное одеяло. После встречи со Стивом гон внезапно закончился, поэтому Мак помог ему снять намордник, и Баки тут же заявил права на свою койку и тумбочку.

Нет, он был честно благодарен за казенную квартиру, за базовую платежную карту и прочие замечательные штуки, которые получил в рамках проекта «Зимний Солдат» (особенно собственный туалет, раковину и душевую кабинку). Но жить в общих казармах было намного проще. Будто он вернулся домой, бросив мучительные попытки усидеть на двух стульях между миром кошачьих и человеческой роскошью.

Быстро выяснилось, что Пьетро, Бруклин и другие были хоть и молодыми, но достаточно опытными бойцами. В форте МакНейр КСС получали среднее военное образование перед тем, как отправиться в действующие боевые части. То есть у каждого из них было за плечами по десять классов начального общего образования (физкультура, чтение, письмо, мировая история, японский, русский, математика) плюс два года базовой военной подготовки. Самого Баки за те же двенадцать лет протащили по всем Соединенным Штатам, а потом он изучал тактику и снайперское дело в форте Драм.

Форт МакНейр обучал котов для Тактического резерва особого назначения. Таких обычно посылали разбираться с чрезвычайными ситуациями, имеющими международное значение: как, например, охотников Страйк, которыми Брок командовал во время операции «Лемурианская звезда».

В индивидуальном зачете Баки победил бы любого из своих новых сослуживцев, но вот командные тренировки его приятно удивили. Например, когда они изучали стратегию проникновения в здания в различных условиях. Самой простой оказалась школа — коты поразили сержанта Переса, запросто отличив учеников от замаскированных террористов. А вот в затопленном доме пришлось тяжко — к концу дня они выглядели как жалкие мокрые крысы.

В конце первой недели Перес отвел Баки в сторону и предложил ему постоянную работу. Они только что завершили квест «найди Очень Важный Пакет», который оказался спрятан на вышке посреди леса. Достать черный флаг, украшенный золотой эмблемой Страйка удалось Бруклину. Он просто-напросто вытащил болты из флагштока и позволил ему упасть на землю, побив, таким образом, все рекорды скорости выполнения этого задания. Солнце уже опускалось к верхушкам деревьев, КСС грузились в автобусы, которые должны были отвезти их обратно на базу. Все были измотаны, но громко галдели, радуясь очередной победе.

Выяснилось, что эта группа студентов неизменно получает высокие баллы, а у Баки есть «естественная склонность к наставничеству». Он сам не обращал внимания, сколько раз задерживался, чтобы помочь Бруклину, или показывал Пьетро, как правильно держать нож, когда скользишь под целью. Никогда не задумывался, зачем вообще это делает. Хотя каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь благодаря ему выполнял задание безупречно, сердце распухало от гордости.

— Мы просто говорим на одном языке, — объяснил Баки, постукивая металлическим пальцем по ошейнику. Он честно пытался слиться с толпой КСС, но красный ошейник было видно издалека. — Кроме того, я больше не на службе, сэр.

— Пфф, — Перес махнул рукой, будто отгонял особенно глупую муху. — Глупо тратить такие способности впустую. В Министерстве обороны тоже не идиоты сидят.

Ответить было нечего. Сержант Перес работал с котами много-много лет, для него ветераны КСС были сродни использованным гильзам. Нужно снова наполнить их порохом и засунуть обратно в магазин, пригодится выстрелить еще разок.

Что ж, ему вовремя напомнили. Походил в моделях, теперь пора возвращаться в строй. ЩИТ ждет-не дождется сделать его своим агентом.

Правда, к вечеру Баки обычно уставал настолько, что думать о будущем не было ни сил, ни желания. К счастью. После восьми вечера котов предоставляли самим себе. И как-то так вышло, что койка Баки превратилась в местный клуб. Коты собирались вокруг него, чтобы посмотреть в телефоне видео с Ютуба. Большинство из них понятия не имели, что такое телевидение. Баки пришлось пересказать весь сюжет сериала «Кошачий-1-1» прежде, чем они поняли, что смешного в сцене ареста Спанки, переодетого в человеческую девочку.

Прошла еще неделя с тех пор, как Стив сбежал из квартиры Баки. Они больше не встречались. Иногда обменивались сообщениями, несколько раз поговорили по телефону — разговоры получались ужасно неловкими. Стив прекрасно понимал, что ему не стоит приходить в форт МакНейр, пока они не разберутся, что заставило Баки напасть на него. 

Получить разрешение — важнее всего. Этот принцип оставался неизменным.

Без Стива по ночам было тоскливо, холодно и одиноко. Баки начали сниться кошмары: он то падал в пропасть, то вдруг прилипал к тротуару всеми четырьмя конечностями и медленно тонул в липком, влажном цементе, пока не погружался с головой.

Проснувшись в поту третий или четвертый раз, Баки обнаружил, что он не один. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы сообразить, что он лежит на жестком матрасе и не собирается никуда проваливаться. А потом он увидел огромные светлые глаза Пьетро, светящиеся в темноте. Поняв, что его засекли, Пьетро вжал голову в плечи, кончик хвоста нервно дернулся у подбородка. Баки растянулся во весь рост на боку, и Пьетро умудрился свернуться так, чтобы занять место в изгибе его тела.

— Холодно тут, — прошептал он тихо-тихо, чтобы слышал только Баки.

Это не имело отношения к сексу. Пьетро не пытался отвоевать у Баки территорию, он пришел, чтобы погреться в тепле чужого тела и создать иллюзию близости. Баки не стал возражать. И когда, уже под утро, матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного кота, просто сдвинулся ближе к краю, чтобы дать гостю место.

К понедельнику у Переса испортилось настроение. Он орал на котов, будто те разом оглохли, заставлял делать бесполезные упражнения — например, часами ходить в строю вместо того, чтобы, как положено, устраивать тренировки за пределами базы. Малейшие нарушения жестко карались.

В один прекрасный день он устроил так называемую «оружейную ловушку». С её помощью обычно проверяли дисциплину в отряде. Перед котами ставили винтовки и запускали разные сценарии, которые априори предполагали использование оружия. Проблема заключалась в том, что котам не разрешалось прикасаться к оружию ни при каких обстоятельствах. Те, кто попадался в эту ловушку, безжалостно расстреливались на месте резиновыми пулями. Перес учил их: огнестрельное оружие превращает кота в мишень.

Баки пришлось заблокировать металлическую руку в ожидании финального свистка. Его трясло от ярости. Одна пуля попала в Бруклина, сбив его с ног, другая угодила Пьетро прямо в голову, и тот зашатался, пытаясь, однако, идти дальше по прямой. Это казалось жестоким и бессмысленным. Баки помнил подобные упражнения со времен учебы, но теперь его буквально выворачивало при виде молодых, наивных котов, которые надеялись, что инструктор предложит им хотя бы один сценарий, при котором их действия являются правильными.

Несколько дней спустя Баки наконец-то выяснил, почему Перес ведёт себя как сволочь. Стив послал его куда подальше (очень, очень далеко), в смысле, отклонил просьбу сделать Зимнего Солдата помощником инструктора. И теперь этот мудак вымещал злость на своих подопечных — будто каждый из них подобрал гребаную винтовку.

Тренировки становились все длиннее и длиннее, будто они уже были на военной базе. Все хотели узнать, состоится ли суд над Спанки, но в тот день, когда показывали очередную серию, у них не осталось сил посмотреть.

Баки уже встречались такие инструкторы. Он помнил бесконечные тренировки, одна тяжелее другой — сначала учебные, потом, когда их отправили на базы, — в условиях, приближенных к боевым. Они никогда не заканчивались. Инструкторы в форте Драм тоже были жестокими, особенно если на что-нибудь злились.

Чаще всех, что неудивительно, доставалось Бруклину. Как выяснилось, он одинаково не стеснялся в выражениях что с котами, что с людьми. Однажды Баки зашел в столовую и увидел, как он баюкает только что надранное ухо. Пришлось выйти на улицу и принести комок твердого снега. В отличие от кошачьей столовой на Сахалине, эта находилась в помещении. Впрочем, в ней было не намного теплее.

Баки швырнул снежок Бруклину на поднос и устроился напротив, на дешевом пластиковом стуле. Бруклин моргнул, нахмурился, но потом завернул снежок в салфетку и прижал к голове. Гордость — гордостью, но дураком он не был. Он терпеть не мог принимать помощь от более крупных котов, и все же принимал ее, когда не оставалось другого выхода.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, с облегчением прикрывая один глаз — холод в таких случаях очень помогал.

Бруклин, очевидно, ждал, когда незваный гость уйдет, но Баки поудобнее устроился на стуле и вытянул ноги. Другие коты проходили мимо, один за другим, никто и не подумал присесть за их стол. Баки потыкал вилкой в нечто на подносе, задаваясь вопросом: глаза от усталости не различают цвета или этот соус в самом деле похож на дерьмо?

В столовой сегодня было тише, чем обычно. У всех только и осталось сил, что печально вздыхать над своими подносами. Даже Пьетро выглядел каким-то вялым. Баки сам не заметил, когда завел привычку следить за каждым из своих «учеников». Впервые на его памяти этот нетерпеливый подросток оказался последним в очереди за едой. Но увидев, что на него смотрят, Пьетро улыбнулся Баки так радостно, будто не было этого кошмарного дня.

Получив, наконец, свою порцию, Пьетро направился к их столу.

— Привет, — сказал он, обращаясь больше к Бруклину, чем к Баки. — Как дела? После этого, — кивок на смятое ухо Бруклина. — Да уж, — добавил он, обводя взглядом притихших сослуживцев, — никто не хочет сидеть рядом с наказанным. Но я повежливее этих засранцев, поэтому решил поздороваться. Вот, здороваюсь. Ну, пока.

Пьетро похлопал Бруклина по плечу и ушел за другой столик.

— Ну спасибо, чувак, — проворчал ему вслед Бруклин, заставив Баки прыснуть.

Честно говоря, напоминать другому коту, что его наказали, считалось очень невежливым. Пьетро даже голос не сподобился понизить, хотя прекрасно знал неписаные правила. Его ничто не смущало, даже внимания не обратил, как недовольно дернулось здоровое ухо Бруклина. Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать — его восхищало, как просто и легко Пьетро идет по жизни. Похоже, он был свято уверен: если бегать достаточно быстро, никакие неприятности не смогут его догнать.

— Расскажи о Пьетро, — попросил Баки, без энтузиазма ковыряясь во всех блюдах по очереди. Аппетита не вызывало ни одно. — Откуда он?

В один отсек зачем-то накидали сельдерея и морковных палочек. С тем же успехом можно было грызть резину.

— Какое-то место под названием Соковия, — ответил Бруклин.

Он старательно копался в переваренной лапше красно-коричневого цвета в поисках кусочков мяса. Овощи его не интересовали.

— Аа, — по позвоночнику пробежали неприятные мурашки. Это название было знакомо. Последнее, что он слышал о Соковии: эта страна исчезла с карты.

— Насколько я понял, хранители привезли сюда его и его сестру-близнеца, сбежав от войны, которая у них там началась после землетрясения. Но у семьи не хватило денег, чтобы получить лицензии для обоих, — Бруклин приложился к пакету с молоком. — Похоже, Пьетро вытянул короткую соломинку.

Баки оглянулся на Пьетро, который успел присоединиться к Маку и Триппу за одним из самых многолюдных столов. Как для американского КСС, у него была слишком длинная история. Это объясняло, почему он так старательно избегал одиночества. Баки не рассказывал другим котам про Бекку, но прекрасно помнил, что это такое — когда тебя разлучают с близнецом.

— Он сам тебе это рассказал?

Бруклин фыркнул.

— Пьетро несложно разговорить. Куда труднее заставить его заткнуться.

Он демонстративно закатил глаза, но хвост игриво подрагивал, намекая, что Бруклин смеется. Эти двое были совершенно не похожи друг на друга, но как-то умудрились сойтись. Каждый понедельник после окончания занятий они вдвоем сбегали, чтобы посетить почтовое отделение ИМ.

— Уж кто бы говорил. Ты когда приказы научишься выполнять?

У него в тарелке была не лапша. Больше походило на мелко покрошенную лазанью, которую не доели люди в кафетерии. При этой мысли у Баки заболел живот, но он решил не привередничать. Молодые коты, вон, не жалуются. Наверное, к такой еде нужно просто привыкнуть. Снова.

— А я выполняю, — Бруклин ухмыльнулся. — Если кто-то не может внятно сформулировать, чего ему надо, — это его проблемы.

— Пытаешься кому-то что-то доказать?

Бруклин шваркнул пакет с молоком об стол и сверкнул яростным взглядом.

— Ты меня видишь? Конечно мне приходится доказывать.

— Я видал котов и поменьше, — Баки пожал плечами, не впечатленный.

— А как насчет некастрированных котов? — Бруклин сверкнул зубами, бросая ему вызов.

Баки только глаза закатил, продолжая глотать лапшу.

Уши Бруклина казались слишком большими для его головы. Его шерсть была цвета сухой травы, а волосы выглядели так, будто их не мыли ни разу в жизни. Но это странно сочеталось с большими светло-серыми глазами и длинной, тонкой шеей. Страшненький был, наверное, котенок. Но сейчас появилось в нем что-то…

Вербовщики, которые выкупали его лицензию для армии, очевидно, надеялись, что он со временем подрастёт. А зря.

Спорить, в общем, оказалось не о чем. Самым маленьким из некастрированных котов, встреченных Баки, был Тони Старк. Который выше Бруклина дюймов на шесть, не меньше.

У котов не бывает друзей, но именно Тони Старка Баки мог бы назвать своим другом.  
Мысли свернули куда-то не туда. Баки по опыту знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, поэтому усилием воли вернулся в реальность.

— Короче. Доказывать будешь на поле боя. На тренировках нет смысла выпендриваться. Если произведешь на людей впечатление, будешь получать хорошие задания.

Бруклин положил подтаявший снежок на стол, кончиком пальца коснулся уха — и поморщился от боли. Пришлось вернуть снежок на место.

— Так сделал ты?

Даже близко не. Баки относился к тренировкам как к игре, ему вечно влетало за недостаток «свирепости». Однажды их заставили охотиться на кроликов и убивать их. Когда дошло до убийства, Баки разревелся. Инструктор пристрелил кролика сам, а Баки привязали к ошейнику веревку, другой конец которой обмотали вокруг дерева. Так всю ночь и просидел. Лет десять ему было.

А потом умер отец и вдруг пришло осознание: не на кого надеяться, жить придется с тем, что есть. После этого Баки всерьез взялся за тренировки и стал наводчиком снайпера назло всему миру.

— Вроде того, — признался он в конце концов. — И мне повезло.

— С капитаном Роджерсом? — уточнил Бруклин прежде, чем засунуть в рот оставшуюся лапшу.

К черту эти помои. Баки отпихнул поднос подальше и отвёл глаза. Бруклин вряд ли хотел сказать, что командир Баки относился к нему как-то по-особенному, но ведь так и было. 

Капитан Роджерс не такой, как другие люди, это стало очевидно с самого начала. И неважно, с кем сравнивать. С сержантом Пересом, который дергал за ошейники всех, кто не уложился в заданное время, или с рядовой Лорейн, которая чесала Баки за ухом безо всякой задней мысли.

Баки не встречал другого такого человека. Ни разу в жизни. И теперь скучал по Стиву до боли.

— Угу, — подтвердил он. — С капитаном Роджерсом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки от [Elithien](https://resinonao3.tumblr.com/post/165201648363/my-incredible-commission-from-elithien-is-now-up)  
> 
> 
> Стив и Пирс в библиотеке от [Hopeless Geek](http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/163614173577/this-is-another-commision-for-resinonao3s-fic)  
> 


	26. Второе предупреждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

На всякий случай Стив написал Баки еще раз:

≫Ты уверен?

…и стал ждать ответа.

Он был готов сбегать в кабинет за пальто и выехать в форт МакНейр немедленно, но сначала хотел убедиться: Баки согласился поучаствовать в семинаре для СМИ не только потому, что Стив просил его об этом. Не хватало еще, чтобы они вернулись туда, откуда начали — когда любой вопрос или предложение воспринимались как официальный приказ.

Опершись спиной на сейфы для мобильных телефонов, Стив посмотрел на экран и задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу. На экране мигали три точки, сообщая, что ответ набирается.

Шесть бесконечных секунд спустя высветилось:

>Да. Я уверен.

Прошло больше двух недель с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Больше двух недель с того кошмарного дня, когда Баки пообещал убить Стива — и едва не сделал это.

Стив вдруг понял, что прижимает телефон к сердцу и смотрит в потолок с идиотской улыбкой на лице. От облегчения хотелось кричать.

Телефон он вернул в сейф. Но когда убирал в карман ключ, плотная ткань задела повязку на руке, заставив поморщиться. Конечно, могло быть куда хуже. Четыре бритвенно-острых клыка пронзили рукав пальто, рукав формы и кожу. Но до костей не дошло, у страха глаза велики. И зашивать не пришлось, и кровь остановилась достаточно быстро — что избавило Стива от необходимости обращаться в неотложку и отвечать на неприятные вопросы. Главной проблемой оставался синяк на предплечье — проколы уже покрылись коркой и начали подживать, а он никак не проходил. Темно-фиолетовый в центре, к краям он превращался в болезненный желто-зеленый.

Стиву по жизни доставалось не раз. Его не раз ранили в бою, прилетало чем-нибудь на тренировке. Но так хреново ему не было еще ни разу. След от укуса болел как пиздец, каждый сустав, каждая мышца его правой руки, от плеча до кончиков пальцев, ныли круглые сутки. Кроме того, Стив умудрился потянуть шею — так, что не мог спать без электрогрелки. Да и бедро давало о себе знать, видимо, очень уж неудачно приложился.  
И это еще, можно сказать, повезло.

Стив осмелился написать Баки только на следующий день после случившегося. Баки ответил, что решил перебраться в общие казармы. Потом они даже созванивались, но как-то неудачно. Стив раз за разом неловко пытался завязать разговор, Баки отвечал коротко — он явно чувствовал себя виноватым. Ни тот, ни другой не могли найти нужные слова, и пропасть между ними росла на глазах.

Что бы там Баки ни говорил о неумении кошек дружить, друзей он себе, похоже, нашел. По крайней мере, он с большим энтузиазмом упоминал молодых КСС, которых готовили для отрядов Страйк. Теперь, со стороны, стало заметно, что роль домашнего кота не слишком подходила такому опытному охотнику, как Баки. Наверняка тренироваться с другими котами ему нравилось больше, чем таскаться по бесконечным интервью и сниматься в рекламе. И Стив такое отношение отлично понимал.

Что не помешало ему категорически отказаться, когда инструктор попросил оставить Баки в качестве его помощника, когда наберется следующая группа стажеров. У Баки не могло быть ни работы, ни обязанностей, ни личной жизни вне программы «Зимний Солдат». В пятницу состоится церемония вручения президенту Нобелевской премии — и там Баки присоединится к Движению Ваканды.

Снимая с вешалки пальто, Стив изо всех сил старался выкинуть эту мысль из головы.

Рядовая Лорейн с беспокойством глянула поверх монитора, когда он пронесся мимо. Но вежливо расшаркиваться не было желания. Стив быстро шел по коридорам, не останавливаясь и не улыбаясь никому — надоело доказывать всем подряд, что с ним все в порядке.

После двух недель ночных кошмаров ему было уже похуй на мнение окружающих. Он раз за разом вскакивал в холодном поту. Подсознание будто задалось целью вытащить наружу все страхи и неудачи, даже те, о которых он вроде бы давно забыл. Ладно еще пресловутая «дыра» или тайное логово Арнима Золы в заброшенном теплоотводе. Черт с ней, с трубой, через которую снова и снова приходилось ползти, волоча кровоточащую ногу. В самые страшные кошмары превращались воспоминания о событиях, которые произошли задолго до Сахалина. Операции, с которых вернулись не все. Или хуже: операции, с которых не вернулся никто, кроме него самого.

Все его ошибки, все провалы всплывали один за другим, терзали его мозг днем и ночью. Строчки жуткого списка сменялись перед глазами, словно в насмешку, будто кто-то поставил себе целью помешать Стиву забыть хоть одну ошибку.

Было у этого состояния и преимущество — других мыслей в голове не осталось. Стива несло вперед, мозг просто игнорировал пустое место, оставленное Баки. Стив будто забыл, что снова остался в одиночестве. По-прежнему заказывал еды больше, чем мог бы съесть, бродил из комнаты в комнату в бессмысленном ожидании, что Баки вот-вот найдется — за кухонной стойкой, в комнате для гостей, под скомканным одеялом на стивовой кровати. В свободное время Стив смотрел повторы серий «Кошачьего-1-1». Только однажды он рассмеялся — когда арестовали Спанки, и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Будто наслаждаться чем бы то ни было — предавать пустое кресло Баки.

Он начал мыться по два-три раза в день, тщательно выскребая кожу мочалкой, но одиночество заставляло его чувствовать себя отвратительным и грязным, как прокаженный. От бесконечного мытья воспалился шрам — кожа потрескалась и начала отслаиваться, будто чистая кожа под келоидом пыталась сбросить испорченную оболочку. А еще кошмары. Чувство вины давило, распирало Стива изнутри, угрожая прорвать кожу.

Стив мечтал снова увидеть Баки. Услышать его звонкий смех, коснуться гладкой шерсти. Эти мысли заставляли его сердце трепетать. Но в желудке камнем осело беспокойство — казалось, его тело может взорваться гнилыми, скользкими щупальцами, как это было с Золой.

К сожалению, времени разбираться с проблемами в голове не осталось. До церемонии — несколько дней, куда важнее было объяснить Баки его роль, четко проинструктировать, как вести себя на репетициях. Да, сейчас этот спектакль покажется ему бессмысленным, но он — билет в Движение Ваканды. Работа есть работа, она должна быть сделана, а потом хоть трава не расти.

Стив опустил взгляд в телефон, еще раз перечитал сообщение Баки. Когда машина повернула на грунтовую дорогу в сторону казарм Зимнего Солдата, сердце екнуло в груди. Баки было видно издалека: идеально черный силуэт на фоне идеально белого снега. Он стоял на краю парковочной площадки, внимательно следя за подъезжающей машиной.  
Кто-то помог Баки пристегнуть намордник заранее. Стив постарался не думать об этом и сосредоточил взгляд на красном шарфе, который лично намотал на шею Баки несколько недель назад.

Сейчас Стиву позарез нужна была холодная голова. Но его как огнем обожгло, стоило увидеть, как уши Баки поворачиваются в его сторону — кошачий эквивалент приветствия, а хвост расслабленно покачивается. Шерсть оказалась белее, чем помнилось. Наверное, успела вылинять к зиме.

Конечно, они не побежали друг другу навстречу. Баки стоял не шевелясь — хотя хвост сигнализировал, что его хозяин рад встрече. Стив опустил стекло — будто ему совсем не хотелось выпрыгнуть из машины и обнять своего кота.

— Привет, Бак.

— Капитан.

Баки вежливо кивнул и двинулся к машине, походя стряхнув снег, который успел засыпать его ботинки. Сколько же он тут стоял?

Коснувшись ручки двери, Баки заколебался на мгновение, но потом все же забрался внутрь. Пристегнул ремень безопасности и замер, глядя прямо перед собой.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. Что сказать — он понятия не имел, поэтому просто повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Сейчас он отвезет Баки в Пентагон, там состоится семинар по общению с прессой для них и еще полдюжины сотрудников аппарата президента. Все это время Баки придется носить намордник, а потом им нужно будет вернуться в форт МакНейр. На завтра запланирована репетиция в театре Уорнера, церемония состоится именно там.

Что ж, стоило начать с самого простого. И решать по одной проблеме за раз.

— Нет, отстой какой-то, — ни с того, ни с сего заявил Баки, и Стиву удалось выдавить смешок.

— Да, как-то неловко, — согласился он, даже вежливо улыбнулся было, но потом эмоции взяли верх: — Я скучал по тебе.

И тут же пожалел, что это сказал. Баки повернулся. Глаза сверкали над намордником — ярко-голубые, зрачки сужены в ярком свете зимнего дня. На лице его было написано удивление — или раздражение, когда пол лица закрывает маска, толком не разберешь.

Между прочим, Стив не собирался вот так внезапно набрасываться и вываливать на Баки свои проблемы. Но они наконец-то встретились — сердце колотилось в груди, от счастья почти тошнило.

Нет, он так просто не сдастся.

— У тебя… как вообще, дела хорошо идут?

Баки кивнул, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

— И как оно? Тренироваться с другими котами?

— Еда паршивая, — признался Баки и, кажется, слегка расслабился.

Но рано. Стив так удивился, что выпалил раньше, чем подумал:

— Ты не покупаешь себе еду?

— Поесть вместе со всеми — быстрее, — немедленно отозвался Баки.

Может быть, это даже было правдой. Но определенно не всей.

— Это… это здорово, конечно. Обедать в компании. Если у тебя появились друзья…

Баки уставился на приборную панель, опустив голову. Намордник почти скрылся под шарфом.

— Я уже говорил тебе. У кошачьих друзей не бывает.

Все было как-то… неправильно. Вот, значит, каково это — поссориться с партнером. У Стива никогда не было настолько серьезных отношений, чтобы переживать по поводу ссор. Ну, он честно занервничал, увидев осуждающе поднятые брови Сэма, когда появился в тренажерном зале после нескольких месяцев перерыва. Вот, пожалуй, единственный плюс переезда Баки — вернулась старая привычка мучить беговую дорожку после бессонной ночи.

Сэм сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, будто Стив никуда не пропадал. Но почему-то возникло ощущение, что еще раз он исчезнет так надолго — и беговая дорожка рядом с Сэмом окажется занята кем-нибудь другим.

Но с Баки было по-другому. С Баки по-другому было всегда и всё. Вот сейчас его тело было напряжено, уши поворачивались туда-сюда как локаторы — он каждую секунду следил, что происходит вокруг.

— Ага, — наконец сказал Стив. Черт с ним. — Я и забыть успел.

Он наконец нажал на педаль газа и принялся разворачиваться.

Несколько минут спустя Баки все же нарушил неловкое молчание.

— У меня назначена встреча с доктором Симмонс после семинара. Ничего? Ты сможешь подвезти меня?

— Конечно, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Стив, подхватывая тему. — У тебя все нормально?

— Доктор Симмонс говорила, что я не обязан рассказывать тебе, если не хочу.

— А, — только и сказал Стив.

Мнение о докторе Симмонс и ее советах ему придется оставить при себе. До сих пор как-то не приходило в голову, что Баки начнет скрывать проблемы со здоровьем, тем более от Стива. Но деваться некуда — он имеет право на свои секреты.

Очень хотелось надеяться, что не случилось ничего серьезного. На язык так и просились вопросы, и промолчать оказалось тяжело почти физически.

— Лорейн получила повышение, — стоило сменить тему, пока Баки опять не замкнулся в себе. — Теперь она младший лейтенант. Настоящий офицер, куда деваться.

По хвосту Баки прошла волна.

— Она до сих пор твой помощник?

Его очевидно беспокоил этот вопрос. Они с Лорейн прекрасно ладили, ну, учитывая обстоятельства. Баки называл ее «хорошей». Теперь он, видимо, переживал, что на ее месте окажется другой человек, с которым придется знакомиться заново. Очередное изменение в его жизни, и не факт, что к лучшему.

— Пока да, — честно ответил Стив. — Она пока учится, и ей придется взять на себя еще кое-какие обязанности. С нового года изменится бюджет, изменится и штатное расписание. В Джей-5 появятся новые люди, скорее всего, моим помощником станет кто-то из них.

Баки задумчиво хмыкнул, и на этом разговор увял.

Пауза тянулась и тянулась, когда тишина стала совсем уж невыносимой, Стив сообщил:

— А меня за каким-то хреном повысили до майора.

Ответом стало все то же задумчивое хмыканье. Баки эта новость впечатлила не больше, чем самого Стива.

Когда-то Стив заработал дисциплинарное взыскание, это означало, что новых званий ему долго не видать. Но любое «долго» когда-нибудь кончается, и вот. Он и сам удивился, успев начисто забыть про испытательный срок. Но теперь задумался: как быстро пролетело время. Оказывается, он служит уже столько лет…

Но то было раньше, а сейчас даже полгода казались бесконечностью, что уж говорить о, к примеру, десяти годах. Второй срок Пирса закончится гораздо раньше, а у следующего президента, кем бы он ни был, могут оказаться совсем другие взгляды на помощь КСС и проект «Зимний Солдат». А что к тому времени останется между Стивом и Баки, страшно было даже думать.

И во что превратится сам Стив.

— Стив, — голос Баки ворвался в его мысли, и Стив понял, что успел отключиться от реальности, благо дорогу в Пентагон он мог найти даже в бессознательном состоянии. Пробок по дороге не попалось — рано, так что они почти добрались. — Я думаю, ты — это все еще ты. Просто стоит быть поосторожнее. Пока что. Последние две недели я был занят, и это помогало, но… — Баки сглотнул и покачал головой, — мне равно тяжело. Без тебя. Об этом можешь не переживать.

— Я не… — врать было бы глупо, конечно, он переживал, и разумеется, Баки не мог не заметить. — Да, — поправился он. — Да, Бак. Было тяжело, но… В смысле, если ты так говоришь, кто я такой, чтобы спорить. Я просто последовал твоему совету.

— Ты настолько мне доверяешь? После…

— Да, — Стив кивнул и зачем-то добавил: — Прямо сейчас я доверяю тебе больше, чем себе самому.

Баки больше ничего не сказал, да и Стиву не хотелось заводить очередную светскую беседу. Казалось бессмысленным обсуждать погоду, тренировки и любую другую фигню, которая не имела отношения к здесь и сейчас. Впрочем, молчание тоже не казалось естественным: Баки заперся в ловушке намордника, а Стив безбожно трусил задавать сложные вопросы.

В подземном гараже Пентагона движение было довольно интенсивным. Кто-то приезжал, кто-то уезжал — рабочий день был в самом разгаре. А Стиву всего-то и нужно было — пять минут в тишине. Поговорить с Баки без посторонних глаз, расставить точки над и.

Припарковавшись, Стив не стал заглушать двигатель в надежде на то, что так торчание в машине покажется менее подозрительным. И повернулся к Баки.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Потому что это должно было прозвучать хотя бы один раз до того, как они снова начнут притворяться обычным хранителем и обычным котом. — Ничего не изменилось.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Баки. Его брови поднялись, будто силясь передать какое-то послание, но из-за намордника было не понять, какое. — Но если ты думаешь, что ничего не изменилось… — он покачал головой. — Ты глубоко ошибаешься. Изменилось. Даже если ты этого не замечаешь.

— Я не понимаю.

Шрам снова начал невыносимо зудеть. Наверное, от Стива все еще воняло тем, что заставило Баки шарахаться от него. Но ведь намордник не пропускает запахи. Или этот конкретный запах все же пропускает? Кто знает, на самом-то деле.

— Что изменилось?

— Пойдем уже на семинар, — Баки отстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Подожди, — Стив поймал ремень на середине груди, не дав ему втянуться в сидение. — Пожалуйста. Бак, объясни, что изменилось?

Взгляд Баки опустился на стиснутый кулак Стива, уши дернулись, предупреждая, но потом вернулись в прежнее положение. Стив медленно опустил пряжку. Не стоило так делать.

— Прости, — ему было на редкость неуютно, но нельзя же так! Нельзя две недели страдать и сходить с ума, а потом встретиться — и разойтись, не выяснив, что их разделило. — Просто. Я хочу понять. Хочу узнать, что я могу сделать, как вернуть все обратно.

Плечи Баки опустились. Из-под намордника раздавалось тяжелое дыхание — так пыхтят только коты и паровые двигатели. Стиву уже доводилось слышать этот звук, когда Баки был вымотан до потери пульса или взбешен до невменяемости. Уши его продолжали отслеживать обстановку — вот мимо проехала машина, свернула на полосу, ведущую на уровень выше, видимо, в поисках свободного места.

Стив безнадежно ждал ответа.

Баки вдруг потянулся к нему, Стив вздрогнул. Рука Баки замерла, будто наткнувшись на невидимую стену. Какой кошмар. Стив не боялся своего любовника, не боялся! Может, говоря, что все изменилось, Баки имел в виду именно это.

Но потом Баки прищурился и решительно преодолел барьер. Металлические пальцы мягко коснулись лица Стива, направляя его. Странно было целоваться с маской из углеродного волокна, но сердце привычно растаяло от нежности. Потом Баки отстранился. Чувствовалось, что он улыбается.

— Не сдавайся, — голос его был тише шепота, Стив скорее угадал, чем услышал. — Я с тобой. Мы всегда будем вместе, даже если покажется, что нет.

Как мало, оказывается, ему не хватало для счастья. Внутри Стива что-то ожило, и он прижал ладонь Баки к своей щеке, быстрее, чем тот успел отвести руку. Из-за угла вывернула машина, и Стив торопливо поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья прежде, чем отпустить.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, смеясь над собственной неуклюжестью. Так было проще, чем думать о том, что признание Баки подозрительно смахивает на «до свидания». — Давай… ну, пора наконец идти на семинар. День будет долгим.  
_________________________

На самом деле, слово «запах» даже близко не описывало ощущения, которые испытывал Баки в присутствии Арнима Золы. Это был не просто ядовитый воздух, который обжигал горло. Не просто воспоминание, которое, как на веревке, тащило его обратно в дыру на Сахалине, в ночь, навсегда изменившую его жизнь. Это был ужас. Ужас полз по коже, вздыбливая шерсть на загривке, заставляя горячую кровь быстрее нестись по венам, и сердце безумно колотилось, буквально крича о том, что он в смертельной опасности. Это было выше всех чувств. Выше вкуса, зрения, слуха, обоняния и осязания.

Глубокий, первобытный инстинкт выживания.

Стоило шагнуть в разгромленную квартиру, как Баки искренне порадовался за свою предусмотрительность. В наморднике было легче. А еще лучше намотать поверх него красный шарф Стива, но это уже выяснилось после того, как был убран беспорядок. И все равно оставалось ощущение неправильности. Дело было не в следах от когтей, располосовавших шкафчики. Не в черных брызгах крови Стива на линолеуме кухни.

Дрянь, которая заставила его уйти отсюда вслед за Стивом, похоже, так и не выветрилась до конца. В наморднике было терпимо — но не более. Обидно. Ему так нравилось это место.  
Баки выбросил то, что успело протухнуть в мусорном ведре, выгреб из холодильника подпорченные за две недели продукты.

Возвращаться в казармы КСС уже не имело смысла, поэтому он остался ждать снаружи, хотя до приезда Стива оставалось довольно много времени.

Созерцание чистого белого снега успокаивало. Баки позволил мыслям свободно плыть. В воздухе кружились одинокие снежинки, можно было провожать взглядом каждую из них по очереди, не думая совершенно ни о чем.

Очнулся он только когда машина Стива свернула на подъездную дорожку, и даже не сразу вспомнил, из-за чего переживал совсем недавно.

Стив заглушил двигатель, опустилось стекло. Черт, как же долго они этого ждали! Улыбка Стива освещала все вокруг, светлые волосы растрепались. С первого взгляда стало понятно, что он хронически не высыпается, но это ничего не значило. Стив был прекрасен, как всегда. Ноздри Баки жадно раздулись под намордником. Инстинкт требовал немедленно вдохнуть запах любимого человека, раз уж наконец-то удалось встретиться с ним.

Разумеется, фильтр начисто блокировал все запахи, хотя в данном случае это был скорее плюс.

— Привет, Бак.

Пальцы Баки почти сжали дверную ручку, когда его накрыло снова. Ощущение неправильности, смутное напоминание о Золе — точно такое же, как в квартире, с той разницей, что теперь оно было не рассеяно в воздухе, а направлено прямо на него.

— Ну на хуй, — прошептал он в намордник, а потом все-таки сел в машину.  
_____________________________

Стив очень старался Баки не мешать.

На семинаре по общению с журналистами было невероятно скучно. Все утро они обсуждали ключевые моменты речи президента на церемонии, потенциальные вопросы о военной политике, которые журналисты обязательно зададут, темы, которые вообще не стоило поднимать на мероприятии. Некоторые вопросы априори предполагали уклончивые и размытые ответы, а вот говорить «без комментариев» запретили категорически.

По такому важному случаю поставили на уши всех, до кого дотянулись. В зале не протолкнуться было от стратегов по военной коммуникации, которые раздавали советы направо и налево. Им всем придется ходить по тонкому льду. Не хватало еще, чтобы журналисты начали задавать вопросы о том, сколько американских солдат погибло при защите нового трубопровода ВСТО или почему это Япония вдруг начала строить базы вдоль юго-восточной границы Китая.

Баки сидел тихо, но внимательно слушал, особенно когда речь зашла о проекте «Зимний Солдат». До сотрудников Джей-5 уже донесли, что все вопросы решаются через Стива или лейтенанта Лорейн, если Стив по какой-то причине недоступен. Баки предстояло раскрыть три темы: рад ли он, что президент заботится о подобных ему (искренне и глубоко благодарен); что он думает о будущем проекта (долгое и успешное); что это означает для всего сообщества гуманоидных кошачьих (гарантирует отношение к ним как к важной части вооруженных сил страны).

Баки послушно выговаривал нужные фразы. Хотя через намордник все равно звучало чертовски неестественно. Стив даже задумался: не об этом ли говорил Пирс, когда предупреждал, что слова Баки могут быть неверно истолкованы. Но у него язык не повернулся требовать от Баки громко и восторженно рассказывать о том, что КСС — настоящие патриоты своей страны и к Движению Ваканды отношения иметь не могут.

С тем же успехом они могли, к примеру, ставить деревянную дверь на подводную лодку. Что здесь, что там — смысла никакого.

Три часа спустя они все еще были заперты в ловушке конференц-зала Джей-5. Стив передал слово лейтенанту Лорейн, которая отвечала за распределение обязанностей. Баки выдали распечатку, чтоб подучил реплики в свободное время, так как телефон на время мероприятия у него отберут. Стив наблюдал с другой стороны переговорного стола, как листок аккуратно складывается и убирается в кошелек. Сегодня Баки был в гражданском: теплая рубашка на пуговицах и кофта с капюшоном. Хвост расчесан волосок к волоску.

Хотелось отвести его подальше от всех этих людей, вырвать у времени еще пару минут наедине, но Стив прекрасно чувствовал, когда стоило держать дистанцию.

Баки в принципе не расслаблялся в Пентагоне. Но сегодня казался особенно напряженным: уши торчком, кулаки в карманах, хвост обернут вокруг лодыжек. Дорогое пальто от Burberry висело на спинке стула, поверх лежал красный шарф. Вспоминались первые недели пресс-тура, когда магазины наперебой зазывали Баки к себе. Тогда Стив переживал, насколько этично делать из Баки лицо с обложки журналов кошачьей моды. Но тот искренне наслаждался, примеряя одежду, подходящую для его тела. Он выглядел таким взволнованным и счастливым, когда впервые надел джинсы с ластовицами на поясе — в кои-то веки можно было запросто прыгнуть на четыре точки, и ничего нигде не зажимало. Стив очень скучал по тем временам.

Тогда жизнь казалась ужасно сложной. Но по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас, те проблемы были простыми и уютными.

— Капитан Роджерс, — окликнула Лорейн, видимо, не в первый раз. Стив поймал внимательный взгляд Баки и поспешно отвернулся.

— Да. Благодарю вас, лейтенант, — надо было срочно сосредоточиться на делах. Ну или хотя бы попытаться. — Итак, спасибо всем, что пришли сегодня. Завтра состоится репетиция, последние обновления вы получите вечером.

Пока остальные выходили из зала, Баки не двигался с места и смотрел прямо перед собой, не желая ни с кем встречаться взглядами. Но Лорейн, проходя мимо, почесала его за ухом.

— Как дела, милый?

— Ой. Хорошо. Спасибо вам, мэм.

Лорейн улыбнулась, изгибая уголки рта, будто речь шла о каком-то секретном деле.

— Не стоит благодарности. Я была рада помочь. Сержант Перес не давал тебе скучать?

— Никак нет, мэм, — голос Баки звучал почти как раньше. Уши его повернулись к Лорейн, хвост заинтересованно приподнялся.

— Здорово! Бездельничать в офисе совсем невесело, правда? Хорошо, что тебя перестали таскать туда, а? — она подмигнула Стиву, и Баки закашлялся, маскируя смех.

— Поздравляю с продвижением по службе, — сказал он, но не успела Лорейн гордо выпрямиться, как впечатление было разрушено: — Стив говорит, что ты теперь «офицер, куда деваться».

Стив едва челюсть не потерял. Он тут сидит весь день, себя жалеет, а этот засранец его нагло подставляет, заставляя оправдываться перед Лорейн. А еще притворялся смиренным и послушным!

Лейтенант Лорейн повернулась к Стиву, улыбка ее стала еще шире.

— Да неужели?

Стив только плечами пожал. Ну правда, это же просто шутка, тем более, они почти друзья.

— А что, лейтенант, я сказал неправду?

— А вы, сэр, так и не сменили погоны, — да уж, другой бы на его месте поспешил сменить серебряные капитанские полоски на золотые дубовые листья майора. Тем более, просидев в капитанах больше четырех лет. — Вам старый дизайн больше нравится или как?

— Или как, — фыркнул Стив, но вскинул руки, сдаваясь.

Лорейн рассмеялась, наконец отпуская ухо Баки. Но перед тем, как покинуть комнату, она наклонилась и поцеловала Баки в макушку — и тот позволил, даже хвостом махнул от удовольствия, ни капли не стыдясь. Ревность ударила Стиву в голову и провалилась куда-то в кишки тяжелым камнем.

— Что? — спросил Баки, когда они остались вдвоем. Уши невинно дернулись, будто ничего не случилось.

— Ничего, — соврал Стив и захлопнул свой ноутбук, не желая ввязываться в спор. Лорейн вышла — и небо снова затянуло тучами, от недавнего игривого настроения не осталось и следа. — Так. Во сколько у тебя встреча с доктором?

— Шестнадцать ноль ноль, — тон Баки говорил о том, что вранье он заметил, но решил не настаивать. Он отвел взгляд, ненадолго задумавшись, потом все-таки продолжил: — Меня тошнит от еды в столовой. Не представляю, почему. У других проблем с этим, похоже, нет.

— Ох, — Стив покачал головой.

Сразу вспомнилось, каким несчастным и измученным казался Баки в первую неделю. Когда слопал в холодильнике весь сыр и сырые яйца, потому что не умел готовить еду. Но признание воспринималось как подарок: Баки пытался показать, что они все еще вместе, подтверждая сказанное утром в машине.

— Если хочешь, я могу поговорить с…

— Нет, сэр, — Баки прервал его на полуслове. — В смысле, я не прошу, чтобы вы это исправили. Никого больше не тошнит, только меня. Доктор Симмонс разберется.

— Как хочешь.

«Разберется или нет — еще вопрос», — цинично подумал Стив. Он прекрасно помнил, какой дрянью кормили котов на Сахалине. Судя по всему, Баки просто отвык есть помои из человеческой столовой, которые потребностям кошек соответствовали примерно никак. Может, стоило принести ему протеиновые коктейли в бутылках, чтобы компенсировать нездоровую пересоленную еду.

Но потом Стив увидел, как осторожно Баки обматывает красный шарф вокруг шеи, как заправляет концы под воротник, и понял, что приносить что бы то ни было бессмысленно.  
Баки не вернется в свою квартиру по той простой причине, что там побывал Стив.

— Готов? — Стив поднялся и взял ноутбук под мышку. — Лучше поторопиться, а то встрянем в пробку.

Баки, поколебавшись, кивнул. Уши грустно опустились. Он не хуже Стива понимал, что дела идут хреново.

— Да, конечно.  
________________________________

В смотровом кабинете никого не оказалось. Баки уселся на смятое бумажное полотенце, которое валялось на кушетке, и огляделся по сторонам. Самым сложным оказалось держать руки при себе. На стойке стояли стеклянные колбы с ватными тампонами, там же были разные медицинские инструменты, включая металлические. Никто не думал прятать их или запирать от пациентов.

Баки задумался, по-прежнему ли здесь пахнет только антисептиком, как в прошлый раз, или его перебил запах доктора Симмонс и других котов-пациентов.

Очень радовало, что смотровая Ветеранского центра совсем не походила на медицинский отсек ЦКК — там мебель была сделана из хромированной стали, всё мыли с хлоркой до полной стерильности. Там не было окон, не было мягких поверхностей — ничего похожего на кушетку с подголовником, и разумеется запирали всё, что кошки теоретически могли использовать как оружие. Там никому бы и в голову не пришло оставить на виду поднос со скальпелями разных размеров, пусть даже и в пластиковых футлярах.

Кончик хвоста стучал по лодыжке, пока Баки разглядывал обстановку. Интересно, человеческий смотровой кабинет сильно отличается от кошачьего? Хотя нет, не слишком интересно. Баки длинно выдохнул сквозь намордник. Ему было скучно.

Здесь оказалась неплохая звукоизоляция, но чувствительные уши все равно улавливали обрывки разговоров тут и там. Через пару кабинетов кому-то сообщали плохие новости — печень вот-вот отвалится. В зале ожидания надрывался ребенок — бедный Стив, ему некуда сбежать. Чуть дальше спорили, что-то там про этику и политику. Баки не собирался вслушиваться, но вдруг до него дошло, что один из злых голосов принадлежит доктору Симмонс.

Волосы на загривке встали дыбом, в груди зажегся огонек любопытства. Баки скользнул к самой двери, навострив уши, чтобы выделить эти два голоса из фонового шума. Тому парню с печенью пора завязывать с выпивкой, ребенок рыдает, кто-то уронил папку с бумагами и заковыристо выругался. Между тем доктор Симмонс продолжала спорить, ей мягко отвечал незнакомый мужской голос. Доктор «не собиралась участвовать» в чем-то, но по интонации казалось, что она уже проигрывает. Баки она нравилась. Конечно, она была уверена, что сама о себе позаботится, но она такая маленькая, и если кто-то начнет угрожать…

Громко хлопнула дверь, доктор Симмонс заявила, что «сейчас позвонит майору Уилсону, да и всё». Она злилась, но опасности не было, да и Баки стоило держаться подальше от чужих скандалов. Но ему повезло (или «повезло») — шаги остановились прямо перед смотровой. Баки тут же занял оборонительную позицию подальше от двери, оставив между собой и потенциальной опасностью угол кушетки.

В дверь постучали. И голос, который спорил с доктором Симмонсом, негромко позвал Баки по имени — вопросительно, будто Баки имел право послать его куда подальше.

Человек появился в дверном проеме, улыбаясь так старательно, что в уголках сияющих глаз появились морщинки. Хуже всего, что намордник никуда не делся. Учуять запах незваного гостя оказалось невозможным, поэтому доверия он не вызвал. Баки на всякий случай остался в своем углу.

— Здравствуй, — сказал человек тем же спокойным и мягким голосом, которым спорил с доктором Симмонс. — Меня зовут Фил Коулсон. Я директор организации под названием…

— Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба, — скучно перечислил Баки. — Я знаю. Капитан Роджерс сообщил мне о вас.

Улыбка Коулсона на мгновение дрогнула, но Баки и так не сомневался, что его доброжелательность поддельная.

— ЩИТ — так короче, полагаю, — он мягко рассмеялся. — Но ты молодец. Большинство не запоминает даже слово интервенционная.

Коулсон сделал паузу, видимо, ожидая, что шуточная похвала поможет сломать лёд. Не дождался. Баки скрестил руки на груди, намеренно сгибая левую так, чтобы пластины погромче защелкали.

Коулсон прочистил горло. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, будто приклеенная.

— У меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов. И пара тестов, которые доктор Симмонс поможет провести, раз уж мы все тут собрались.

Тесты? Вроде тех, которые так любил доктор Лукин? Инъекции жгучих ядов, кожаные ремни и трубки, вставленные прямо в нос? Баки даже не пошевелился, но, похоже, что-то его выдало. Коулсон вскинул руки.

— Никакого медицинского вмешательства! Возьмем немного крови, если ты не возражаешь.

— Где капитан Роджерс? — спросил Баки, не обращая внимание на откровенное вранье. Те, кто экспериментировал над ним, никогда не спрашивали разрешения.

Уши развернулись к двери, но Стива было не слышно. То ли он караулил в зале ожидания, то ли уже нет. Без сомнения, попытайся кто-то увести Стива Роджерса насильно, услышал бы не только Баки, но и весь Ветеранский центр. Однако сердце Баки бешено забилось, стоило только подумать о такой возможности.

— Честно говоря, сегодня мы еще не встречались. Кстати, о капитане Роджерсе. У меня есть пара вопросов, — продолжил Коулсон, ничуть не смутившись.

Баки прикинул расстояние до скальпелей, потом до двери. Комната настолько мала, что если прыгнуть на стену под нужным углом, он схватит один быстрее, чем коснется пола. Потом окажется как раз позади Коулсона — очень удобно, перережет ему ахиллово сухожилие и сразу выскочит за дверь.

— Прежде всего, хотелось бы знать, каковы отношения между вами?

— Он относится ко мне хорошо, сэр, — покорно ответил Баки.

Главное — добежать до зала ожидания, а там он прикроет Стива. Пожалуй, стоит прихватить два скальпеля сразу. У него-то хоть когти есть на металлической руке, а вот Стив безоружен.

Коулсон покивал, похмыкал, даже не удосужившись сделать вид, что ответы Баки его интересуют. Его вкрадчивые манеры откровенно пугали, да еще запаха не чувствовалось — Баки был уже на грани. 

Придется двигаться очень быстро, чтобы обойтись без тяжких телесных повреждений. Сейчас важнее сбежать.

Баки чуть повернулся, принимая нужную позу. Так он прыгнет на стену под более удобным углом.

— Вы когда-нибудь обменивались биологическими жидкостями с капитаном Роджерсом? — вдруг спросил Коулсон, сбивая его с мысли.

Что за хуйня?

— Что за… сэр? — мысли о побеге разом исчезли из головы, зато там возник образ Стива, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Наверное, на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение, а глаза подозрительно заблестели. Чёрт. Баки сглотнул. — Нет, сэр.

— В самом деле? — Коулсон, разумеется, не поверил. — Неужели ни разу? Не пили воду из одного стакана? Или, может, касались друг друга, будучи оба ранеными? Вы ведь служили вместе.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но потом решил не врать совсем уж откровенно.

— Может быть. На Сахалине.

Тогда они были не просто «ранены». Баки покалечило гранатой, а потом он вернулся в дыру, чтобы забрать оттуда умирающего командира. Вряд ли стоило рассказывать об этом всем и каждому, но Стив наверняка упоминал такие подробности в своем отчете. Не хватало еще явно противоречить. А еще они наверняка перемазали друг друга в крови, когда пытались согреться.

— Мы оба пострадали, когда попали в ловушку. Оба истекали кровью. Там, возможно, и… я так полагаю, сэр.

Коулсон снова закивал, на этот раз не хмыкая, потом втянул воздух через нос.

— Пожалуй, это может иметь значение.

— Иметь значение для чего? Сэр.

— Не могу сказать наверняка, — Коулсон пожал плечами, бессовестно увиливая от прямого ответа. — Но я рад, что у нас появилась возможность поработать с тобой непосредственно.

Он двинулся вперед, протягивая к Баки руки.

Это стало последней каплей. Коулсон собирался схватить его за ухо, потом привязать к пыточному креслу, накачать его наркотиками, или наказать каким-нибудь изуверским способом, который недавно придумали в ЦКК.

Баки запаниковал.  
______________________________

Стив бездумно листал вкладки телефоне, подперев рукой подбородок, и мучительно скучал. Почему-то встреча Баки с врачом заняла куда больше времени, чем предполагалось. Да еще ребёнок этот. Стоило сесть в кресло, как он начал реветь, и с тех пор не затыкался ни на секунду. Прошло не меньше получаса. Звук просверлил дырку над правым глазом и расцвел прямо в черепе огненным цветком мигрени. Пришлось вернуться в приемную. Тут стояли странные кресла — слишком широкие для одного человека, слишком узкие для двоих. И не особенно мягкие, похоже, их создатель думал больше о том, как их будут чистить, а не о том, как в них будут сидеть. При каждом движении обивка неприятно скрипела. А еще они были все как одно мятно-зеленого цвета, будто украденные из кабинета стоматологии. 

Почему-то цвет раздражал Стива сильнее всего.

Прошло еще пятнадцать минут, и Стив отправил Баки сообщение, спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Судя по Here Kitty, смотрового кабинета он не покидал. Стив пожевал губу. Неужели у Баки и впрямь серьезные проблемы с желудком, и дело не только в плохом питании? А что, если язва? А если у него крутит живот из-за Стива, который до сих пор пахнет президентом Пирсом? Существуют ли успокоительные для кошек?

— Стив?

Судорожный поиск в гугле пришлось отложить на потом вместе с паранойей. Стив поднял голову и увидел Сэма: тот сжимал под мышкой фуражку и тяжело дышал, будто бежал со всех ног. Судя по его лицу, где-то случилось редкостное дерьмо.

— Сэм? Что происходит?

— Это я тебя хотел спросить, — видеть на его лице хмурое выражение было странно. — Доктор Симмонс позвонила мне и поинтересовалась, с каких это пор мы предоставляем ЩИТу доступ к файлам ее пациентов. Судя по всему, сюда явился какой-то агент и пытается заставить ее взять анализ крови, не объясняя, зачем.

Сэм еще говорил, а Стив уже несся к двери, сопровождаемый криками администраторши из-за стойки — ему велели немедленно остановиться. Баки не знакомили с директором Коулсоном или Наташей, если в ЩИТе додумались послать незнакомого человека, уже не так важно, что он хочет сделать — Баки все равно не дастся. Тем более, если речь идет о медицинских проверках, которые вызывают сомнения даже у доктора Симмонс. Неизвестно, что Баки взбредет в голову, но что ничего хорошего не выйдет — можно было даже не сомневаться.

Но если с него сняли намордник, а Стив туда войдет… Он замер на полушаге, так что Сэм чуть не влетел в спину.

— Какого хрена, чувак?

— Баки в наморднике, и если… — Стив обернулся — краем глаза он заметил мужчину в костюме. Тот как раз выскочил из-за угла и врезался в тележку, переворачивая ее своим весом. Медицинские инструменты с грохотом рассыпались по полу.

— Директор Коулсон? — Стив кинулся было на помощь, но тот уже вскочил и порывался бежать дальше. Его расширенные в ужасе глаза смотрели куда-то за спину Стива, и обернувшись, тот понял, почему. Из-за угла вылетел Баки, мягко затормозив о стену, чтобы не поскользнуться на гладком линолеуме.

— Вау, — прошептал Сэм, смотря как огромный кот легко отскакивает от угла в шести футах над полом. — Стив!

— Я вижу, блядь! — выкрикнул Стив, но больше ничего сделать не успел.

Коулсон тоже.

Баки слетел прямо ему на плечи, переворачивая через себя, и через секунду уже прижимал коленом к полу, удерживая за шею металлической рукой. Коулсон захрипел от ужаса, и это заставило Стива очнуться.

— Баки, стоп!

Но Баки то ли не слышал, то ли не хотел слушать. Он сидел спиной к ним, и острые когти вылетели из пальцев занесенной для удара руки. Стив кинулся вперед, схватил Баки за ошейник и рванул на себя так сильно, что оба отлетели назад, прямо в надежные объятия Сэма. Вместе они сумели повалить Баки на пол, но стоило тому двинуть плечом, как их отнесло в сторону. Баки прижался к стене, собираясь прыгнуть снова, а потом вдруг встретился взглядом со Стивом и застыл.

Яростно вздыбленный хвост медленно опустился, уши так же медленно поднялись. Он все еще стоял на четырех конечностях, почти прижавшись грудью к полу, но глаза стали круглыми от ужаса.

— Стив…

Они валялись на полу. Стив — почти на коленях у Сэма, широко расставив руки, чтобы защитить его в случае новой атаки. К счастью, намордник никуда не делся, но сейчас это вовсе не гарантировало безопасность. Рисковать другом Стив не собирался.

Взгляд Баки метнулся к Коулсону, который так и лежал на полу, потом обратно к Стиву. Видимо, он сумел связать одно с другим, и только затем неуверенно коснулся горла, будто только сейчас заметил, что ему больно. На бледной коже прямо под намордником отпечаталась красная полоса.

— Что происхо… дит? — он еще сильнее вжался в стену, будто испугавшись собственного голоса. Пальцы снова коснулись горла, и он посмотрел на Стива — растерянно и обиженно, будто вдруг понял, что его предали. — Чего они хотят?

Стив кое-как поднялся, ну, по крайней мере уселся на корточки, дав Сэму возможность отодвинуться.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он как можно ласковее. Потом осторожно опустился на колени, стараясь не дышать.

Баки вздрогнул — из-за проклятого угла появилась доктор Симмонс и едва не споткнулась о перевернутую тележку. Рот ее приоткрылся от удивления.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — повторил Стив, видя, как шерсть на хвосте снова начинает подниматься. — Никаких проблем у тебя не будет. Только когти убери.

Баки опустил взгляд на металлическую руку — когти глубоко вонзились в пол. Вырвать их удалось только вместе с квадратом линолеума. Баки осел на задницу и тряс тяжелый лист, пока тот не шлепнулся на пол. Когти тут же втянулись.

Баки неуверенно посмотрел на доктора Симмонс, потом на Стива, словно уточняя, правильно ли выполнил приказ.

— Так лучше, — заверил его Стив, улыбаясь так, что заболели губы.

Шерсть разгладилась. Баки подтянул колени к груди и обвил хвостом лодыжки, пока остальные поднимались на ноги.

— Намного лучше. Давай-ка… ээ, давай поговорим, ладно?

— Я бы сказал: отличный план, капитан Роджерс.

Уши Баки дернулись в сторону Коулсона. Тот медленно выпрямился, баюкая на груди левую руку. Стив отлично видел, как нервно дернулся кончик хвоста Баки, как он остановил взгляд на скупой, натянутой улыбке Коулсона и тут же отвел его.

— Мы с директором поговорим прямо здесь, в зале ожидания, — вмешался Стив, и Баки перевел на него испуганный взгляд. — А доктор Симмонс пока осмотрит тебя. Ты собирался задать ей кое-какие вопросы, верно?

Баки кивнул и снова потер отметину на горле.

— Так точно, сэр, — голос его был хриплым.

Стив ненавидел себя за то, что сделал. Жестокое «физическое наказание» оставило уродливый след. С другой стороны, лучше уж он, чем ЦКК, которое в таких случаях просто убивает. И все же Стиву упорно казалось, что он просто пытается успокоить свою совесть ненадежными оправданиями.

— Директор Коулсон? — Стив махнул рукой. — Выйдем на минутку? Не будем заставлять доктора ждать, наверняка у нее сегодня назначен не один прием. Верно, доктор?

Доктор Симмонс кивнула, потом собралась с духом и выговорила:

— Да! Да, это будет очень хорошо.

Коулсон демонстративно прошел мимо Баки, показывая свою храбрость. Да, легко храбриться, когда твой противник испуганно вжимает голову в плечи, будто пытаясь занять как можно меньше места.

Хотелось подойти к Баки, обнять его и сидеть так, пока он не перестанет дрожать. Но Стив знал, когда Баки стоит оставить в покое. Особенно, когда нельзя подходить лично ему. Баки и так перепугался из-за этих чертовых анализов, которые зачем-то понадобились Коулсону, не хватало еще сунуть ему под нос запах Золы, которым почему-то несло от Стива.

Стив повел за собой Сэма и директора Коулсона, тщательно следя за каждым своим движением. Пусть язык тела покажет Баки, что на него не злятся. Закрывая дверь, Стив оглянулся через плечо и успел увидеть, как доктор Симмонс присаживается рядом с Баки и аккуратно помогает ему подняться на ноги.

Баки вдруг поднял голову, словно его притянуло магнитом, мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Но Баки сразу же отвел взгляд и снова потянулся к горлу, будто сам вид Стива напоминал только о боли. Потом уши его обратились к доктору Симмонс.

Стив закрыл дверь в зал ожидания, изо всех сил игнорируя жжение в груди.

Их ждала очень злая администраторша и охранник, который слегка растерялся при виде высокопоставленных военных. В таких случаях и значка КНШ было более чем достаточно, а тут еще и Сэм во всём великолепии, майорские погоны так и блестят на плечах.

Однако именно директор Коулсон отослал охранника и успокоил администраторшу, клятвенно заверив ее, что драка в коридоре случилась исключительно по недоразумению. При этом он называл ее Терезой, будто общался со старой знакомой.

Стив прикусил язык под суровым взглядом Сэма. Даже Сэм знал, что проблемы с Баки начались далеко не сегодня.

В итоге директор Коулсон добился того, что их пустили в закрытую комнату, которую сотрудники центра использовали как подсобное помещение. Продолжая извиняться, он закрыл за собой дверь и только после этого повернулся к Стиву и Сэму.

— Итак. Капитан Роджерс, я слышал, вы любите бейсбол?

Стив смущенно покосился на Сэма, но честно ответил:

— Конечно, сэр. Болею за Метс.

— Метс! — пораженно воскликнул Коулсон. — Хорошо, признаю, я слишком старомоден. У меня дома есть бита, подписанная Фрэнком Робинсоном и Микки Мэнтлом. Жемчужина моей коллекции, — Коулсон небрежно присел на край стола. На столе стоял компьютер и принтер. Стив замер в ожидании продолжения. — А Баки? Тоже?

Стив знал этот преувеличенно легкомысленный тон. Сейчас что-то будет.

— Да, сэр. У кошек есть свой аналог, хотя я бы не назвал это настоящим бейсболом. Но им очень нравится.

— Прекрасно! — восхитился Коулсон. — Просто замечательно. Тогда он должен понять, что значит «второе предупреждение».

Блядь.

Сэм подозрительно прищурился. С таким выражением лица он обычно ловил Стива на вранье.

— А первое было за что?

— За нападение на генерала Роджерса, — вежливо ответил Коулсон. Брови его, казалось, говорили: что, мол, думали, я забуду?

— Вас понял, сэр, — послушно отозвался Стив — а что тут еще скажешь? — Я лично отвечаю за то, чтобы подобный инцидент не повторился. Баки очень ждет своего первого задания, он ни в коем случае не станет нарушать дисциплину.

Коулсон прищелкнул языком и повернулся к двери. С другой стороны ждала Тереза, нетерпеливо скрестив руки на груди. Стив буквально видел ее синюю форму.

— Третье предупреждение будет последним. Он не просто останется без задания, — терпеливо объяснил Коулсон. — Он вылетит из проекта «Зимний Солдат».  
________________________________

Баки чуть не убил директора ЩИТа. Так проебаться — это уметь надо. Но Стив спас его — в очередной раз. После этого Баки подумал, что осмотра у врача ему не видать. Доктор Симмонс не захочет оставаться наедине с диким зверем. От стыда хотелось лечь на живот и униженно ползти — только бы не видеть, какой бардак он устроил в коридоре. Неужели вот эти жуткие царапины на стенах — от его когтей?

Однако доктора Симмонс не так просто было напугать. Она спокойно закрыла дверь в смотровой кабинет, будто ничего не случилось.

Выяснилось, что проблема, с которой он пришел сюда, решалась очень просто. В отличие от стажеров Страйка, он не шустрый молодой кот. Их желудки переваривают остатки человеческой пищи на раз, а вот его пищеварительный тракт не справляется с нагрузкой. Такое встречается у многих «взрослых» котов, питаться чем попало теперь не получится.  
Она сказала «взрослый», но Баки перевел это как «дряхлый старик». Вспомнился Брок — который рассказывал, что его демобилизовали из-за возраста. Насколько он старше Баки, лет на десять? А самому Баки только-только исполнилось тридцать, если не врет реестр ЦКК. Брок явно здоровее, если до сих пор умудряется переваривать то дерьмо, которым пичкают котов в казенных столовых. Чеснок, лук, кукуруза и прочая ерунда проходила через тело Баки не перевариваясь вообще.

Похоже, ему и правда придется покупать себе еду самостоятельно. Хорошо хоть, карточка есть. Стоило задуматься над этим, как доктор Симмонс глубоко вздохнула — как человек, который собирается поднять неприятную тему. 

Так и вышло — она спросила, что случилось с директором Коулсоном.

— Он потянулся ко мне. Наверное, хотел снять с меня намордник, — объяснил Баки, чувствуя себя идиотом. Но другого ответа не было. В тот момент он воспринял это как нападение, а в пересказе звучало глупо.

— Мне ты позволил его снять, — резонно заметила доктор Симмонс, и Баки опустил взгляд на намордник, который лежал на столике рядом с раковиной, совершенно безобидный с виду. — Чем именно директор так напугал тебя?

Баки фыркнул — черта с два он испугался этого директора! — но доктор Симмонс не дала ему сменить тему.

— Он что-то сказал тебе? Дотронулся до тебя? Что именно тебе не понравилось?

— Он… он просто задавал мне вопросы.

Доктор Симмонс кивнула, и Баки снова почувствовал себя дураком. Его ответы звучали один другого тупее.

— Какие вопросы? Личные?

— Вопросы о Стиве, — выпалил Баки, потом щелкнул ушами. Черт! — В смысле, он спрашивал о капитане Роджерсе.

Доктор Симмонс задумчиво смотрела на него. Баки решил было, что его отругают за нарушение приличий, но вместо этого она спросила:

— Он потребовал у меня взять твою кровь на анализ, ты знал об этом? И отдать ему после твоего ухода. Не спрашивая твоего согласия.

— Я… вроде слышал что-то такое, — признался Баки. Это хотя бы казалось уважительной причиной. — Думаю, из-за этого я и… гм. Я занервничал. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что кто-то напал на вас.

Доктор Симмонс широко раскрыла глаза — такой вариант ей точно не приходил в голову. Строго говоря, и не должен был. Баки полагалось охранять Стива, а не докторов Ветеранского центра. Его учили защищать солдат, а не гражданских врачей. Тем не менее, если бы ей понадобилась помощь, он бы помог, не задумываясь. Что в этом такого? Она хороший доктор.

— И поэтому ты занервничал, когда он начал спрашивать о капитане Роджерсе? — даже слишком хороший, судя по всему. Не в бровь, а в глаз! — О Стиве.

Баки поерзал на кушетке.

— Я не мог… гм. Не мог… Это ведь в принципе невозможно, чтобы… — пропыхтел Баки и сел так резко, что тонкая бумага под ним порвалась.

— Что именно? — уточнила доктор Симмонс.  
— Я ведь не мог заразить его чем-нибудь? — наконец сформулировал Баки. Говоря про «биологические жидкости», Коулсон намекал именно на это. — Коулсон. Он хотел убедиться, что я не обменивался биологическими жидкостями с капитаном Роджерсом. Может быть, он что-то ищет в моей крови.

Доктор Симмонс постучала длинными пальцами по подбородку. Ее определенно больше интересовала практическая часть вопроса, чем виноватый вид Баки, хотя не заметить его она никак не могла.

— Патогенные организмы в телах кошачьих как правило не опасны для людей. Я бы сказала, совсем не опасны. Мне попадалось от силы несколько случаев, когда люди подхватывали чесотку, но у этих людей было очень плохо с гигиеной. Хотя есть некоторые заболевания, например, стригущий лишай или бешенство, которые могут передаваться между любыми млекопитающими.

— А лихорадка кошачьих царапин? — перебил Баки, и уголки губ доктора Симмонс опустились.

— Ты знаешь, откуда взялось это выражение?

Уши Баки тревожно вскинулись. Стыд и чувство вины захлестнули его с головой. Только слепой бы не заметил. Доктор Симмонс склонила голову на бок, наблюдая, как он ерзает.  
Он не сможет произнести этого вслух. Табу. Но вдруг захотелось рассказать ей всё. Пусть кишки скручивало от страха, будто только сейчас дошло, чем они со Стивом занимались все это время. Но почему нельзя рассказывать? Лихорадкой кошачьих царапин заражаются как люди, так и коты. Люди вроде капитана Роджерса трахают таких котов как Баки, и бля, Баки мечтает, чтобы его член оставался во рту Стива до конца жизни!

— Изначально лихорадка кошачьих царапин — бактериальная инфекция, которую люди цепляли от обычных кошек, — продолжила она, давая Баки время успокоиться. — Если честно, я не знаю, в какой момент его связали с фелифилией. У нас в Англии такого слова нет вообще.

— У вас в Англии нет нас, — возразил Баки. Судя по реакции — резче, чем требовалось.

— Есть, — не согласилась доктор Симмонс. — Не так много, но есть. Но недостаточно, чтобы фелифилия считалась серьезной проблемой. Это… ты об этом спрашивал? Мог ли капитан Роджерс заболеть при передаче жидкости… во время полового акта?

Баки захлопнул свой болтливый рот, попинал ногами ножку кушетки. Хвост виновато дергался — совсем как в тот раз, когда у Баки под матрасом нашли украденные пайки.

— Нет, — соврал он. — Просто когда проводишь с человеком слишком много времени, его запах впитывается в тебя. Другие коты сразу чувствуют. Приходится все время помнить об этом, иначе могут быть неприятные последствия. Я подумал, что это может быть связано.

— Понятно. Ну во-первых, лихорадка кошачьих царапин в этом смысле — нонсенс. Полная чушь, — уточнила она, видя, что Баки не понял слово. — Речь вообще не о болезни. Фелифилия — социальная концепция, культурное табу, то есть, считается неприемлемым в обществе. С точки зрения медицины, подобный контакт не представляет ни для кого опасности. Хотя мне всегда казалось, что он физически невозможен в силу несовместимости анатомии.

Баки только хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Доктор Симмонс открыла рот, чтобы продолжить, но в итоге только выдохнула через нос. В улыбке чудилось неодобрение: кажется, она ожидала большей откровенности.

— Хочу тебе напомнить: что бы ты ни рассказал, это останется между нами.

Баки, однако, решил не поддаваться и побыстрее сменить тему.

— Вы говорили, что хотите взять у меня кровь?

Анализ занял пару минут: жгут, сжатый кулак, темная кровь струится по прозрачной трубке, заполняя пробирку. Одну, потом вторую и третью — Баки уже не смотрел. Разглядывать пол было спокойнее. Когда вынули иглу, на месте прокола осталась ярко-красная капля. Доктор Симмонс приклеила туда светло-зеленый пластырь и похлопала Баки по локтю, сообщая, что пора одеваться.

Баки так и сделал. Пуговицы он застегивал не торопясь, одну за другой, стараясь не царапать их металлическими пальцами. Рубашка была подарком от фирмы под названием Армани. Вспомнилось, с каким удивлением он слушал женщину по имени Барни, которая жизнерадостно объясняла, что ворот специально сделан низким — чтобы все могли видеть значок лицензии. Застегивая верхнюю пуговицу, Баки вдруг понял, что такой покрой заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. Раньше нравилось, а теперь нет. Лучше бы он надел нормальную, человеческую рубашку.

— Помочь тебе с этим? — тактично спросила доктор Симмонс, беря намордник двумя руками. — Если хочешь, можно позвать капитана Роджерса.

— Нет, спасибо, — Баки с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться. — Буду рад, если вы сделаете это сами.  
Намордник вернулся на место. Баки ненавидел эту дрянь, которая даже вдохнуть нормально не давала, но деваться было некуда — после сегодняшнего он не мог отрицать, что намордники изобрели не просто так. Если бы коты не теряли над собой контроль, их не пришлось бы ограничивать. Баки вытянул шею, пытаясь поудобнее уместить подбородок на гибкой перемычке поверх адамова яблока.

— Спасибо, — сказал он доктору Симмонс, и та кивнула, жестом предлагая проводить его на выход.

Войдя в зал ожидания, Баки первым делом заметил Стива, который ждал его на галерее за стеклянными дверями, скрестив руки на груди. За его плечом маячил майор Уилсон, на лице которого было написано бесконечное терпение — холодное, как ледник. Хвост Баки тут же опустился. 

Этот-то почему злится? На него точно никто не нападал.

Никаких следов директора Коулсона не наблюдалось. Медсестра на стойке регистрации демонстративно проигнорировала Баки, когда он проходил мимо. Зареванный ребенок спал на руках у своего отца. Несколько человек подняли головы от телефонов и проводили Баки любопытными взглядами, но в целом людей куда больше интересовало электронное табло с номерами очереди, чем посторонний кот.

Нигде не маячили полицейские или спецотряд ЦКК. Даже инструменты, которые рассыпал директор Коулсон, собрали, и тележку увезли. Будто ничего не случилось.

— Привет, Бак, — Стив тепло улыбнулся, пытаясь его подбодрить, но эффект вышел обратный — Баки чуть под стол не спрятался. — Все хорошо?

Нет.

— Старею, — ответил Баки почти честно и пожал плечами — с этим все равно ничего не поделать.

Майор Уилсон сделал такое лицо, будто ему нанесли личное оскорбление, а у Стива вырвался смешок. Впрочем, через секунду он поджал губы, явно желая засунуть этот смешок обратно в горло.

Кому еще тут намордник нужен…

— Да ты не намного старше меня.

— Мне тридцать, сэр. С марта, — Баки опустил взгляд на свои ноги. Хвост прятался между лодыжек. За него было неловко, но пересилить себя Баки не мог. Очень уж не нравилось, как на него смотрят оба человека. — По крайней мере, в ЦКК записано так.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Потом Стив прочистил горло и предложил:

— Пойдем куда-нибудь, поговорим.

Хвост обвился вокруг лодыжки. Неприятное ощущение. Майор Уилсон ждал, слишком спокойный, чтобы это спокойствие казалось настоящим. Разумеется, устроенный бардак не сойдет Баки с рук.

— Ничего страшного не произошло, — начал Стив, негромко, чтобы слышали только Баки и майор Уилсон. — Нам просто нужно обсудить кое-что, желательно, не здесь.

— Ничего страшного, ага, как же, — проворчал майор Уилсон себе под нос.

— Сэм, — чуть ли не взмолился Стив, — давай не будем.

Майора Уилсона это не убедило. Впрочем, голоса он не повышал.

— Ну да, конечно. Сделаем вид, что так и задумано.

В машине царило напряженное молчание. Баки бросало то в жар, то в холод. Майор Уилсон то и дело оглядывался на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего разочарования. Да и Стив вел себя не лучше. То равнодушно смотрел прямо перед собой, то начинал разговор — с таким восторженным оптимизмом, что становилось только хуже. Раз так в десять. Баки уже почти хотел, чтобы его выкинули обратно в ЦКК, и все на том закончилось.

Не то, чтобы так уж хотел, конечно. Он поежился, вспомнив Красную комнату.

Почему это майор Уилсон поехал с ними? Разве Стив не хотел побеседовать с Баки наедине? Ведь случившееся имело непосредственное отношение к Гидре, ЩИТу, президенту Пирсу, Золе, Движению Ваканды — короче, всему тому дерьму, посреди которого они оказались.

Пока они поднимались по лестнице к квартире Стива, Баки немного полегчало. Его не настолько раздражало присутствие майора Уилсона, чтобы забыть о своих обязанностях. Он честно прыгал на один пролет впереди, даже не останавливаясь подождать. Кстати, спасибо активным тренировкам — он явно стал сильнее. Или даже чересчур сильным, судя по тому, как легко удалось сбить директора Коулсона с ног.

Стоило вспомнить об этом, как настроение сразу испортилось. Чёрт дернул этого дебила снимать намордник самостоятельно! На кой хрен его вообще было снимать, если речь шла об анализах? Мешай эта хрень Баки, чтобы он сделал? Правильно, блядь, попросил бы! А то каждый первый норовит дотронуться до его ушей, хвоста или загривка, даже не думая, как выражается Стив, «спрашивать разрешения». Так-то ничего удивительного, это случалось постоянно, но твою ж мать, Баки уже почти привык к понятию личного пространства!

Стоило подойти ко входной двери, как тени Сахалина рванулись навстречу. Теперь Баки не чувствовал запаха, и это было еще хуже. Казалось, тени скользят из-под двери, просачиваются через замочную скважину. Как ядовитый газ, невидимый глазу, как звук на грани слышимости, как змеи и насекомые, как тление, медленно разъедающее мир вокруг него. Еще через порог не ступил, а уже тошнило от ужаса.

— Ну что, квартира в целости и сохранности, а, дружище? — преувеличенно бодрый тон заставил Баки закатить глаза.

— Не знаю. Не чувствую запахов.

Конечно, Стив и не думал волноваться. У него хватило безрассудства отпереть входную дверь и зайти внутрь, не имея никакого оружия кроме собственной улыбки. Баки столкнулся плечами с майором Уилсоном — каждый хотел войти первым. Победил Баки. Во-первых, это его территория. Ну, почти. Была. А во-вторых, он всё время помнил, что Стива ни на секунду нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

За пару минут Баки успел сунуть нос в каждый уголок квартиры, мимоходом отмечая беспорядок, который Стив успел развести за каких-то две недели. Коллекция бутылок из-под газировки рядом с телевизором, переполненная корзина для белья и даже — ох, Стив, ну ты даешь! — одноразовые контейнеры из-под еды в спальне. Комната Баки почти не изменилась, но достаточно было взглянуть на кровать, чтобы догадаться — в последнее время Стив спал именно здесь. Хрен знает, почему.

Закончив разведку, Баки устроился в своем кресле, поджав ноги. Оно казалось надежным островком в окружающем болоте, в той дряни, которая затопила квартиру Стива, въелась в доски пола и даже в диван. Стив и тут успел наследить, но дышалось легче, чем в других местах.

— Ты закончил? — поинтересовался майор Уилсон, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на него сверху вниз.

Потому что майор Уилсон любил вести себя как мудак.

— Да, — нагло ответил Баки и, не отводя взгляда, изогнулся, чтоб потереться ушами о спинку. Пусть стоит сколько угодно, если заняться больше нечем. Баки прекрасно помнил, что раньше это кресло было пропитано запахом майора Уилсона, но уступать его не собирался.

— Итак, — Стив вернулся в гостиную, неся бутылки с газировкой и одинокую бутылку пива. — Сэм, присаживайся. Нам нужно поговорить.

Баки немедленно подобрался и замер в ожидании. Хвост изогнулся, выдавая его любопытство.

— Я понимаю, что это не самое удачное место для разговоров, но единственное, которое они точно не прослушивают.

Баки выпрямился. Стив и правда собирался всё рассказать.

— Они? — уточнил Уилсон, но все-таки бросил фуражку на журнальный столик и сел, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу на кителе.

Зеленая бутылка в руках Стива уже запотела, но ему пока было не до питья. Проведя пальцем по узкому стеклянному горлышку, он сделал глубокий вдох — и начал рассказывать с самого начала.

Уилсон потянулся за пивом, когда услышал, что генерал Роджерс «потерял» данные о Баки в системе ЦКК после Сахалина. Бутылка скоро опустела, но оставалась в руках Уилсона до тех пор, пока Стив не добрался до последних новостей. Именно тогда Баки узнал о трёх предупреждениях директора Коулсона. После третьего он вылетит из проекта и наверняка будет отдан на растерзание ЦКК. Честно говоря, это открытие его не слишком взволновало. До вручения Нобелевской премии оставалось несколько дней, а там он окажется в Движении Ваканды, и всё это перестанет иметь значение. Однако очень настораживало, что Стив ненавязчиво сменил акценты: например, об Александре Пирсе говорил буквально-таки с придыханием.

Он описал свою встречу с президентом Соединенных Штатов — тот был по-отечески заботлив и даже коротко обнял Стива, чем поразил до глубины души. Заодно помянул и прицепившийся тогда запах Золы — других версий у него по-прежнему не было. Баки не стал спорить, сейчас не время. Оставалось только ждать, пока Стив признает, что они с Баки спят друг с другом — раз пошла такая пьянка — и покажет прокушенную руку. Судя по тому, как он эту руку берёг, укус еще не зажил.

Но повезло. Почему-то Стив предпочел не вдаваться в интимные подробности, хотя подозрительный взгляд майора Уилсона то и дело останавливался на Баки.

Время шло. К тому времени, как Стив наконец замолчал, на журнальном столике выстроилась целая батарея пустых бутылок, а на кителе майора Уилсона были расстегнуты все пуговицы.

— Ладно, — сказал он и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем поставить третью по счету бутылку пива (в ней еще оставалась примерно половина) в компанию к остальным. — Судя по всему, ЩИТ спланировал это заранее. Раз они собирались превратить Баки в оружие с самого начала.

— Директор Коулсон хотел взять у меня кровь, — подал голос Баки, впервые с начала беседы. Уилсон покосился в его сторону так удивленно, будто успел забыть о его присутствии.

Стив же смотрел устало.

— Ты поэтому напал на него, да?

Баки развернулся из своего уютного клубка и выпрямил спину.

— Я, ну… не то, чтобы хотел нападать.

— Ты не ранил его, — заметил Стив. — Спасибо и на этом, конечно.

Плечи Баки опустились, он снова прикрыл лицо кончиком хвоста. Очень приятно, Стив.

— Полагаю, он имел в виду, что у директора Коулсона могли возникнуть подозрения насчет отношения кошачьих к Гидре и прочему, — майор Уилсон так пристально смотрел на свою недопитую бутылку, словно в ней таился ключ к головоломке. — Очевидно, это напрямую связано с биологией. У кошек есть то, чего нет у людей — именно оно позволяет им чуять гидру издалека. Разумеется, у них самих имеется иммунитет к этой заразе. Получается кошки — естественные враги её носителей.

Стив кивнул, видимо, поняв, что дальше речь пойдет о вакцине.

— Из чего ты сделал такие выводы?

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Кошачьи, разумеется, хищники, но они не имеют привычки нападать просто так. Либо у них есть цель — как у Черной Пантеры, либо они выполняют приказы, как КСС.

— Это не всегда срабатывает, сэр, — Баки снова позволил себе влезть в разговор. Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны, это его смутило. Хотя он был благодарен, конечно. — В Секретной службе множество котов. Им приходится вдыхать эту вонь целый день. Изо дня в день. Но Броку, похоже, все равно.

Уилсон покачал головой.

— Прежде чем попасть в Секретную службу, все некастрированные самцы проходят целую кучу медицинских процедур — анализы, прививки… Не исключено, что некоторые из них частично нейтрализуют обоняние. Точнее, ваш естественный иммунитет. Не это ли они пытались сделать перед тем, как Стив тебя нашел?

Хвост Баки задергался против его воли — перед глазами немедленно возник образ доктора Лукина. Доктор Лукин, эксперименты, больше похожие на пытки, уколы, от которых закипала кровь, и — неудачи, неудачи. Что, если он вытравливал из Баки способность чуять гидру? А не получалось из-за того, что Баки пережил на Сахалине? Вот, значит, как…

— Вот как я оказался в Красной комнате, — выпалил Баки на одном дыхании. — Они заявили, что предоставляют мне выбор, но было так больно, что я… это не… не совсем… — Баки запрокинул голову назад и отвел хвост от лица. Стало трудно дышать, и намордник ни черта не облегчал задачу. Но меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из людей бросился на помощь и снял эту штуку. Коулсон уже попытался. На свою голову.

О Красной комнате Баки вообще старался не думать. Но иногда воспоминания приходили сами, как, например, сегодня в машине: он попытался цинично подшутить над своими приключениями в ЦКК, а вышло совсем не весело. Но теперь Баки принялся копаться в своих воспоминаниях, преодолевая отвращение и страх, чтобы найти подтверждение словам Уилсона. Стив никогда не спросил бы его о подобном. Возможно, именно за этим Уилсона сюда и позвали. В первую очередь.

А потом Баки вдруг услышал крик.

— …абсолютно неправильно! — орал Стив. Они с Уилсоном успели вскочить и теперь стояли нос к носу, того гляди до драки дойдет. Что успело случиться?

— Стив, чувак, я знаю, что ты неадекватен, когда речь заходит о твоем кошаке, но подумай головой. Не успели они поймать его в Нью-Йорке, как почти сразу отправили в Трискелион. С чего вдруг? Наверняка же выяснили, что именно он тогда обнаружил Золу. Если Баки точно вспомнит, что происходило в Красной комнате, если там был Пирс…

— Достаточно, — Стив рубанул рукой воздух, обрывая его на полуслове. — Что бы они там ни делали, Пирс не может иметь к этому отношения. Президент бы никогда…

— Он был там, — выпалил Баки, не задумываясь, еще не понимая, когда и почему вспомнил это. Знакомое лицо четко проступало сквозь дымку, сквозь панику и отчаяние, сквозь едкий запах горящей шерсти и вой измученных кошек. Пирс был там. Пирс приходил в лабораторию незадолго до того, как Баки отправили в Красную комнату. Баки испугался, разумеется, но тогда он в принципе был перепуган до смерти и не осознавал, что…

Стив и майор Уилсон молча смотрели на него. Похоже, с того самого момента, как он вмешался в их ссору. Смотрели и ничего не говорили.

— Президент Пирс приходил туда. В Трискелион. Он знал, что делает Лукин. Именно он говорил Лукину… сказал, что я не могу… Он был там.

Стив осел на диван и добрых несколько минут ни на что не реагировал, погрузившись в себя. Баки бессмысленно пялился в пустое пространство посреди комнаты. Стоило ему начать вспоминать — и картинки отчетливо встали перед глазами.

В конце концов Стив выдохнул, подхватил с журнального столика недопитое пиво Уилсона и осушил бутылку в три глотка.

— Ладно, — сказал он, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Ладно, пусть Пирс там был. ЩИТ знал о Баки с самого начала. Вот откуда они знали, где его искать в Трискелионе, вот почему был одобрен проект «Зимний Солдат», потом они прислали чертежи когтей, зная, что ими будет пользоваться именно Баки… В конечном счете, именно поэтому Коулсон Баки и не трогал. Даже после того, как тот напал на моего отца. Даже после того, как напали на него самого.

Картина на глазах обрастала деталями, заполнялась цветом — выяснилось, что полотно тянется гораздо дальше, чем казалось до сих пор.

Как ни странно, Баки спокойно слушал, пока Стив пересказывал майору Уилсону, что произошло за последние пять лет.

Не стоило удивляться, что эти двое подружились так крепко. Они были на одной волне: думали, анализировали, рассуждали. Только Стив мог взорваться в любой момент, обостренное чувство справедливости порой мешало ему сосредоточиться. Уилсон же предпочитал думать холодной головой. Не эмоциональный холод, скорее психологический: как острый край ножа, как выстрел из снайперской винтовки в снежной пустыне.

Они дополняли друг друга, понимали друг друга с полуслова. Стоило им начать разговор, как стратегия вырабатывалась прямо на глазах, будто сама собой.

Кроме того, в присутствии майора Уилсона Стив позволял себе расслабиться. Он давно расстегнул китель, развязал галстук, одно колено пристроил на подушке, поджав под себя ногу. Уилсон, в свою очередь, пошел на кухню с таким уверенным видом, будто знал там каждый шкафчик. Очередное доказательство: до того, как появился Баки, эти двое были очень близки.

— Так чего они хотят от Черной Пантеры? — задался вопросом майор Уилсон, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по стойке. — Может, он знает о гидре больше, чем ЩИТ?

— Он может знать о ней всё, — подхватил Стив. — Но тогда почему президент старается остановить его? Может быть он пытается отправить Баки в самый центр событий, чтобы посмотреть на все с точки зрения кошачьих?

Майора Уилсона такое предположение озадачило. Он задумался, пытаясь выстроить логическую цепочку, а вот у Баки упало сердце. Он было размечтался, что Стива удалось убедить: президент так же опасен, такой же гнилой, как Арним Зола. Но нет. То есть, Стив не встал посреди комнаты и не провозгласил, что больше не верит Баки, однако это нет-нет, да проскальзывало в его словах. Он каким-то образом преуменьшал роль Пирса в происходящем, и даже пару раз оговорился, восхваляя его за идею проекта «Зимний Солдат», хотя идея принадлежала самому Стиву.

— Интересно, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет мой отец? — пробормотал Стив себе под нос. Не очень уверенно, будто не хотел знать ответ.

Майор Уилсон пожал плечами.

— А ты его спрашивал?

— Нет, — Стив аж рассмеялся. — С моим отцом не так-то легко поговорить. Он до сих пор бесится, стоит только упомянуть о том, что случилось со мной на Сахалине. А уж Баки просто ненавидит.

В глазах майора Уилсона вспыхнул огонек подозрения, Баки буквально видел это. Он заерзал в кресле, пытаясь привлечь внимание Стива, предупредить его, что эту тему нельзя поднимать ни в коем случае. Однако тот даже не смотрел в его сторону.

— Почему это он ненавидит Баки? — поинтересовался Уилсон, прищуриваясь. — По логике вещей он должен быть признателен, что КСС вытащил тебя из той дыры, да ещё целиком.

— Его выводит из себя, что Баки не просто мой КСС, — объяснил Стив, будто речь шла об очевидных вещах. Оставалось только наблюдать, как Стив Роджерс загоняет себя в ловушку собственной искренностью. — Завидует, наверное, что я люблю его больше, чем…

Баки закрыл лицо руками.

— То есть, я хотел сказать, — до Стива наконец дошло, и он неловко попытался выкрутиться, — отцу кажется, что я слишком цепляюсь за свое прошлое, за службу в пехоте, и поэтому так переживаю за своего КСС.

Хорошее прикрытие, на самом деле, наверняка доля правды в этом была, но Уилсон не купился.

— Стив… — похоже открытие поразило его до глубины души. — Объясни, ты на полном серьезе надеешься вот так меня надурить?

Слышно было, как Стив сглотнул комок в горле, Баки заглянул в щель между пальцами. Их взгляды встретились, лицо Стива тут же смягчилось, он откинулся обратно на диван, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Я много раз представлял, как расскажу тебе это, но в голову не приходило…  
— Поверить не могу, — заявил Уилсон. — Ты запросто доверил мне теорию масштабного заговора в правительстве, и только потом рассказал, что происходит в твоей личной жизни.

— Не такая уж она и личная, — признался Стив. Баки не совсем понял, что он имеет в виду. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал… В общем, боялся, что это станет проблемой.

— Да, Роджерс, умеешь ты показать человеку, как уважаешь его.

Дверь за Уилсоном захлопнулась так быстро, что Стив даже с дивана не успел подняться, только вздрогнул от резкого звука.

— Ты все испортил, — сообщил ему Баки.

Стив только языком прищёлкнул.

— Спасибо за уточнение.

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел было к двери, но почему-то не побежал вдогонку, а вернулся обратно в гостиную.

— А, блин. Представляешь, он фуражку забыл.

Служебная фуражка с серебряными узорами на козырьке так и осталась лежать на столике.

— Оставайся здесь, — Баки подхватил ее в прыжке и вылетел за дверь быстрее, чем Стив открыл рот.

— Баки, нет! — полетело ему в спину.

— Отвали, — рявкнул Баки, обернувшись уже на лестничной площадке. — Хоть один раз, в виде исключения, сделай, как я прошу, а?

Стив напрягся, явно собираясь поспорить, и уже набрал в грудь воздуха, но потом его взгляд зацепился за темно-фиолетовую отметину, которая благодаря ему появилась у Баки на шее за пару часов до этого.

— Что ж. Ладно, — согласился он, делая шаг назад. Но не успел Баки рвануть с места, как его снова окликнули по имени. — Просто… Сэм мне небезразличен, Бак. Он много значит для меня.

Черт знает, зачем он вообще взялся объяснять. С точки зрения Баки, это и так было очевидно. Стив раскрывался рядом с майором Уилсоном, отогревался, как под теплыми лучами солнца.Только идиот бы не заметил, что этот человек для Стива особенный. Пожалуй, Баки даже ревновал. Немного.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, глядя Стиву в глаза, а потом наконец-то удрал.

Спускаться по лестнице было намного быстрее, чем на лифте, особенно если не приходилось ждать Стива. Баки просто перепрыгивал пролет за пролетом, не касаясь ступенек и легко отталкиваясь от каждой площадки. Он так разогнался, что врезался в стенку над дверью в подъезд и перекувырнулся назад, гася инерцию.

Стоило открыть дверь, как в лицо пахнуло холодом. Баки выскочил на улицу и сразу же увидел майора Уилсона — тот стоял, согревая дыханием замерзшие пальцы.

— Майор, — позвал Баки издалека.

Была у него дурацкая привычка подкрадываться незамеченным, людям такое обычно не нравилось.

Уилсон обернулся к нему, спокойный и холодный — будто не он только что хлопнул дверью на прощание. Отличная тактика: Баки еще ни слова не сказал, а уже чувствовал себя взволнованным и запыхавшимся.

— Я… — начал Баки, на ходу соображая, как построить фразу, чтобы его поняли. — Вы фуражку забыли.

Лед немедленно треснул, и майор Уилсон заулыбался, будто вспомнил что-то очень веселое. Между его передними зубами оставался маленький зазор — недостаток, благодаря которому его темное, точеное лицо казалось еще привлекательнее. Для человека он вообще был довольно симпатичным, и Баки снова задумался, не вклинился ли он случайно между Стивом и его партнёром.

— Спасибо, — предложение мира было принято. — Стив лично спускаться не рискнул, а?

Баки собрал все свое мужество в кулак и выплюнул:

— Стив вас обманывает.

Улыбка тут же исчезла, майор Уилсон прищурил один глаз.

— А ну-ка повтори.

— Стив. То есть, в целом, он рассказал все как есть, только зачем-то выгораживал Пирса.

Баки огляделся по сторонам — не появился ли кто в пределах слышимости. Но вечером, да еще в такую погоду в этой части квартала не было ни души. Только проносились машины, разгоняя поземку на проезжей части.

— Пирс не просто несет на себе запах Золы. Это сложно объяснить, потому что речь по сути не о запахе. Если бы Пирс просто похлопал Золу по плечу или пожал ему руку, от него не воняло бы так сильно.

— Вот как, — вежливо заметил Уилсон, но заметно было, что его не слишком заинтересовал этот факт. — Так-с. Я тебя внимательно слушаю ровно до того момента, пока не подъедет мой Убер.

Он повернул экран телефона, демонстрируя открытое приложение.

Баки раздраженно взмахнул хвостом — он злился сам на себя. Нужно было срочно найти правильные слова. Поговорить о том, что волнует майора Уилсона в первую очередь.

— Я подозреваю, что Пирс добрался до Стива. Как в свое время до Брока. Когда я рассказал ему о Пирсе несколько недель назад, он мне поверил. Но потом отправился на ту встречу в Пентагоне, Пирс обнял его — и Стив стал другим. Он пахнет по-другому, неестественно для него и вообще для человека. Как только я учуял этот запах, я напал на него — он вам не рассказывал, чтобы не подставлять меня лишний раз. Вот почему я ношу эту штуку, даже в помещении.

Баки задрал подбородок, демонстрируя намордник, сжимающий его лицо.

Несколько секунд Уилсон молчал, обдумывая сумбурную речь Баки. Хотелось надеяться, что он не зациклится на нападении.

— Что ты пытаешься до меня донести? — поинтересовался он в конце концов. — Что Стив — это больше не Стив?

— Я говорю… — Баки осекся. Он правда имел это в виду? — Я говорю, что Стив может не замечать, как эта дрянь управляет им. Как он восхищался Пирсом за создание проекта «Зимний Солдат», мол, и в Движение Ваканды он хочет проникнуть, потому что переживает за кошачьих. Это определенно ложь. Пирс не на нашей стороне. Пирс — враг.

Майор Уилсон смотрел на него — как всегда расслабленный, спокойный, прочитать его было невозможно. Баки вдруг охватило ужасное предчувствие: он не может вдохнуть запах, не может точно сказать, вдруг майор Уилсон тоже из этих? Ощущение неправильности, которое преследовало его в квартире Стива, исчезло, стоило вдохнуть свежий зимний воздух. Но он не мог быть уверенным на сто процентов.

— Я тоже это заметил, — наконец признался Уилсон. — Мы же вместе работали над проектом «Зимний Солдат». Я знаю, за что он боролся — например, за твою руку, именно он протолкнул ту сделку со Старк Индастриз, а теперь утверждает, что это была идея Пирса. Сомневаюсь, что Пирс вообще читал этот проект перед тем, как подписал его.

Баки ловил каждое слово, очень надеясь, что задача будет решена в его пользу.

— И как? Вы мне верите?

Майор Уилсон оглядел Баки с ног до головы, оценивая его. Так делали все, кого он удивлял своим поведением. Баки инстинктивно расправил плечи, выпрямился и даже взмахнул хвостом.

И тут подъехала машина — свет фар пробился сквозь снегопад. Уилсон бросил взгляд на свой телефон.

— Это за мной. Спасибо за фуражку. Я буду помнить то, что ты сказал и… э-э, — он уже открыл дверцу машины, но потом обернулся к Баки. — Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится. Любому из вас.

Что ж, майор Уилсон оказался не так уж плох.

— По-моему, Стив и так ваш пятикратный должник.

В этот раз Уилсон улыбнулся с большей искренностью.

— Я занесу это на его счет, — он забрался на заднее сидение машины, но потом высунул голову обратно. — Просто для информации: я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ему.

Это утешало. Впрочем, Баки не сомневался: Стив тоже готов ради майора Уилсона на всё.

— Но, — продолжил тот, — ты сказал мне, что напал на него. Давай по-честному: с моей точки зрения, третье предупреждение ты уже заработал.

Честность — это тоже хорошо. Баки коротко кивнул.

— Я понял, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки и его хвост от [DeanDraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/159654704350/a-very-special-not-without-you-kickstarter-reward)  
> 
> 
> Брок пристает к Баки (иллюстрация к главе 18) от [hiemallily](https://hiemallily.tumblr.com/post/161677308172/an-illustration-i-did-for-one-of-my-all-time)  
> 


	27. Война для двоих

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Слоняться туда-сюда в ожидании было глупо. Подумаешь — лучший друг разозлился до чертиков, а любовник кинулся ему вдогонку, чтобы поговорить неизвестно о чем.  
Поэтому Стив занялся делом: выбросил бутылки в мусорную корзину, вытер пыль, прошелся по комнатам, собирая мусор и грязные вещи. Стыдобища! Он ведь ходил только на работу и только в мундире, откуда столько тряпья?

И только потом ему пришло в голову, что Баки может не вернуться.

Первым побуждением было, естественно, пойти и проверить. Но получилось бы некрасиво: Баки очень настойчиво просил дать ему возможность поговорить с Сэмом без свидетелей. Стив вернулся в гостиную, собираясь проверить Here Kitty, но по дороге передумал. Его же просили не следить. Кроме того, он просто напросто боялся узнать, что Баки снял ошейник и сбежал.

В итоге Стив завис на полпути между кухней и гостиной. Мысли крутились по замкнутому кругу. Почему-то стало тяжело дышать.

В общем, да. Он глупо и бессмысленно слонялся.

— Бля, — выдохнул Стив и заставил себя сесть на диван.

У них с Баки и без того всё было пиздецки сложно, теперь в это уравнение добавился Сэм — и проще явно не стало. К тому же Сэм разозлился.

Теперь аж двое в курсе, что Стив… что он влюбился в Баки. Причем, одному из этих двоих стоило рассказать давным-давно, а второму — вообще никогда. Генерал Роджерс был последним человеком на планете, которому стоило бы доверять подобный секрет. При первой же мысли о генерале Роджерсе нервно дернулось колено. Но потом Стив вспомнил о том, как президент Пирс обнял его и назвал «сынком».

Это несправедливо. Такой благородный человек проявил искреннее участие к Стиву, поддержал его в трудную минуту — а Баки почему-то недоволен. Между прочим, генерал Роджерс, родной отец Стива, ни разу в жизни не сказал, что гордится им. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы по-настоящему тепло обнять. Другое дело — Пирс. Стиву вдруг ужасно захотелось рассказать Пирсу о своих отношениях с Баки. Вот кто понял бы! Но Баки на стенку полезет от злости, если узнает.

Может быть, ведь есть такой шанс, что именно Пирс поможет перевести лицензию Баки на имя Стива. Если бы он только узнал, сколько Баки для Стива значит!

Ожидание вдруг стало невыносимым. Стив выкопал телефон из кучи диванных подушек, желая убедиться, что Баки уже на полпути к форту МакНейр. Но не успело загрузиться приложение, как входная дверь открылась, и Стив отшвырнул телефон так быстро, словно тот вдруг раскалился.

— Бак?

Не успел Стив подняться с дивана, как Баки настороженно замер. Металлические пальцы стиснули ручку двери, хвост медленно покачивался из стороны в сторону.

Пришлось остановиться — не стоило напрягать его лишний раз. Пусть хоть дверь закроет для начала.

— Ну… эм, как оно? Все прошло нормально?

— Просто фуражку отдал, — отрезал Баки, и Стив отошел подальше, давая ему возможность пройти в гостиную.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, — заметил он как можно нейтральнее. — У нас не то, чтоб много возможностей…

Баки оборвал его на полуслове:

— Пальто не взял.

Сорвав пальто со спинки кресла, Баки внимательно осмотрел его и стряхнул несколько светлых шерстинок. Подобрал с подлокотника красный шарф.

— А, да.

Черт, как можно было не заметить? За те десять минут, что Баки не было, Стив пересек гостиную раз двадцать. Мог бы с самого начала обратить внимание, что пальто не на вешалке, следовательно, задерживаться Баки не собирается. Глупо было надеяться, что они проведут вместе больше времени, чем необходимо. Ежу понятно, что от Стива пытаются держаться подальше.

И все-таки он не смог удержаться и скороговоркой выпалил:

— Ты можешь остаться.

— Не могу, — последовал предсказуемый ответ.

Впрочем, одеваться Баки тоже не торопился. Стоял, держа в руках пальто и шарф, будто успел забыть, зачем они нужны.

Похоже, Стив своим не слишком тонким намеком сбил его с толку. Хотя мог бы и не опускаться до попрошайничества. Или всё еще хуже — Баки воспринял его слова как приказ?

— Как скажешь. Я отвезу тебя обратно, если ты…

— Я просто есть хочу, вот и всё, — Баки так и застыл, не сводя взгляда со своей уличной одежды, которую по-прежнему не выпускал из рук. — С обеда крошки во рту не было.  
Разумеется. Чтобы поесть, пришлось бы снять намордник, а если сделать это рядом со Стивом, последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. Бедняга Баки, он даже воду не пил, а ведь разговор длился несколько часов. Стив молча подхватил с дивана свой телефон, снял пальто с вешалки и похлопал по карманам — стоило убедиться, что ключи от машины там, а не остались на кухонной стойке. Он так стремительно собирался, что не сразу заметил — Баки даже с места не сдвинулся.

Стив обернулся от двери.

— Нам пора идти, — проговорил он, мысленно скрипя зубами и проклиная неторопливость Баки. Напоминать об этом каждый раз было невыносимо тяжело.

Баки стиснул кулаки под пальто, хвост дернулся — ему явно приходилось бороться с собой.

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Пора. Комендантский час скоро начнется.

Вдруг показалось, что Баки специально позволил наморднику заглушить его слова. Последнюю фразу Стив не столько услышал, сколько додумал, читая язык тела Баки. Он честно собирался уйти, хотя уходить ему категорически не хотелось, хотелось еще что-то сказать.

— Эй, — окликнул Стив, мягко, как только мог. Баки тут же вскинул голову, отреагировав на изменение тона. Догадался, что его вычислили. — Я с тобой, помнишь? — черт знает, поможет или нет, но хоть попытаться. — Даже когда меня нет рядом.

Баки опустил подбородок и быстро зафыркал — выглядело так, будто он расчихался в наморднике. Стив невольно рассмеялся.

— Ладно, — Баки принялся натягивать пальто. — Но высадишь меня у ИМ. Столовую закрыли минут пятнадцать назад.

— Конечно.

Это была первая хорошая новость за день: Баки воспользуется базовой платежной картой, чтобы купить себе нормальную еду.

Итак, им обоим не хотелось расставаться. Но сегодня выбора нет, а завтра у них будет еще один шанс поговорить. Если повезет, наконец разберутся.

________________________________  
К тому времени, как Баки добрался до ИМ, секция деликатесов была уже закрыта. Пришлось купить два упакованных сэндвича с говядиной, маленький контейнер салата с курицей, полдюжины приятных на вид вареных яиц и чашку ванильного пудинга. Намордник помогла снять девушка, которая упаковывала его покупки. Баки дал щедрые чаевые, и его одобрительно погладили по ушам.

Дорогу до казарм Зимнего Солдата успело занести снегом. Добравшись до своей квартирки, Баки разложил покупки на кухонной стойке и пододвинул к ней единственный стул. Квартира выстыла напрочь, но включать отопление смысла не было, все равно он здесь не останется.

Впрочем, ужинал Баки не торопясь, тщательно выбирая из сэндвичей лук. Хлеб он тоже отложил в сторону. Пришлось долго копаться в салате — кто-то намешал туда слишком много сельдерея. А вот яйца оказались очень даже вкусными, Баки отложил две штуки на потом. Когда остался только пудинг, Баки решительно отодвинул его в сторону и пошел в душ. Потом вернулся, доел, почистил зубы и вышел на улицу.

Оказалось неплохо для разнообразия поужинать в одиночестве. Это давало время подумать, хотя, на самом деле, размышлять было особо не о чем. Майор Уилсон ему не доверяет и вообще не в восторге от происходящего. Ну так ему положено. Когда-то любовником Стива был он, и отношения закончились явно не по его инициативе. Стив, между прочим, переживал не меньше, хотя на обратной дороге не сказал об этом ни слова. Его определенно расстроила как ссора с Уилсоном, так и сам факт, что пришлось столько времени держать что-то в тайне от него.

Об отношениях людей между собой Баки узнавал в основном из телевизора. Там настойчиво внушали, что дружба играет очень важную, едва ли не главную роль в жизни человека. Поэтому друзей должно быть как можно больше. Но у Стива не оказалось того самого «близкого круга», о котором столько твердили. Друг у него был один-единственный, и того Баки чуть не спугнул.

На входе в кошачьи казармы снег утоптали так, что он превратился в лед. Баки едва не поскользнулся.

Вот блин!

В коридоре было потеплее. Добравшись до главной спальни, Баки обнаружил, что весь отряд давно дрыхнет, завернувшись в одеяла, каждый на своей койке. Кроме троих. Бруклин, Пьетро и Трипп, черт бы их побрал, разумеется сгрудились на его собственном матрасе, образовав нелепую кучу. Даже подушки прихватить не поленились. Бруклин укутался в одеяло с головой так плотно, что издалека и не узнать. Но кем еще могло быть урчащее буррито размером на порядок меньше остальных?

— Эй, народ, — шепотом рявкнул Баки и пнул ногой койку — достаточно сильно, чтоб матрас тряхнуло.

Две головы вскинулись тут же. Трипп и Пьетро заворочались, раздраженно ворча — ну надо же, пришлось освобождать для Баки место на его собственной, блядь, кровати.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Баки снова пнул кровать, чтобы донести свою мысль. — Я сегодня не в настроении.

Трипп первым понял намёк: свалился на пол и побрел к своей койке, недовольно вздыхая. Пьетро последовал за ним — эти двое без слов договорились, что куча переселяется на койку Триппа. Только после этого Бруклин высунул голову из-под одеяла.

— Ты вернулся, — прошептал он. Уши вздрагивали — как будто он вообще не ожидал увидеть Баки снова. Но стоило Баки сесть на кровать, как уши встали торчком. — Почему ты так пахнешь?

Блин, а Баки так наделся, что душ смоет с него вонь, принесенную из квартиры Стива.

— Ты яйца ел или что?

А, это. Наверное, после того, как он слопал последние два, стоило еще раз почистить зубы.

— Столовая была закрыта, — объяснил Баки.

Он скинул ботинки, потом выбрался из одежды, стараясь не помять ее. Пришлось сложить всё на тумбочку. Сержант Перес, конечно, не упустит случая наорать по этому поводу, но пошел он в задницу. Баки все равно не придется возвращаться в казармы Страйка. Он так глубоко задумался об этом, что забыл натянуть пижамные штаны до конца, остановившись на середине бедра. А потом опустил взгляд и наткнулся на Бруклина.

Огромные глаза сверкали, отражая тусклый ночной свет.

— Нам выдали настоящие мундиры для президентской церемонии.

— Да ладно? — Баки забрался под одеяло, бесцеремонно отпихнув Бруклина с дороги. — Вы тоже туда идете?

— Ага, Перес сегодня говорил. Завтра репетиция, надо будет уже парадную форму надевать. Прикольная вечеринка нас ждет, а?

— Они называют это «торжество», — посмеиваясь, сообщил Баки. Бруклин тоже хихикнул, сворачиваясь клубком у колен Баки. — Прикольные кошки и прикольные люди, прикольная еда и все такое прочее.

— Ага, очень прикольно, — недовольно пробурчал Бруклин. — Намордники всему подразделению выдать не забыли.

— Кто б сомневался, — фыркнул Баки.

Подушка пахла так, будто на ней успело выспаться полдюжины котов. Эти придурки могли хотя бы отложить ее в сторону прежде, чем вытирать тут все своими тупыми задницами. Бруклина, по-хорошему, тоже следовало бы шугануть, но Баки плотно поел, его клонило в сон, и теплый клубок в ногах создавал ощущение уюта. С этой мыслью он провалился в дрёму.

Как и предполагалось, с утра Перес первым делом увидел сложенную на тумбочке одежду и разорался как черт. Слушать его вопли Баки надоело почти сразу же. Куда интереснее было наблюдать, как другие коты впрыгивают в форменные брюки и с восторгом разглядывают блестящие медные пуговицы на темно-синих кителях.

Пока коты возились с одеждой, потенциальных жертв у Переса было хоть отбавляй. Орать на Баки ему стало скучно, и внимание переключилось на того, кому всегда доставалось больше всех.

— Бр-руклин! — рев разнесся по казарме, заставив других котов обернуться. Похоже, Перес физически не мог произнести это имя без рычания. — Что за херня с твоим мундиром?! Выглядишь, как вялый член в презервативе!

Бруклин поднял взгляд от пуговиц, на лице его было написано полное замешательство. Да уж, Баки тоже ни черта не понял. Очевидно, это оскорбление (судя по «вялому члену»), но что такое «презерватив»?

— Это самый маленький размер на стойке, сэр, — объяснил Бруклин, пытаясь разгладить китель на тощей груди. Рукава свисали почти до кончиков пальцев.

Перес только презрительно фыркнул и переключился на Мака — тот криво пристегнул бейджик, чем и заслужил очередной хамский комментарий.

Мундиры оказались почти такими же, как у Стива: темно-синий китель на пуговицах, брюки. С той лишь разницей, что на этих брюках не оказалось золотых лампасов, а еще их предполагалось заправлять в высокие тактические ботинки, которые буквально накануне отполировали до блеска. Разумеется, котам не полагалось никаких галстуков, ленточек и шнуров, чтобы обозначить боевые достижения, звание или квалификацию. Вместо этого им выдали значки с эмблемой Страйка, которые нужно было пристегнуть на карман под пластиковым бейджиком с именем и крупной надписью «КСС» — на тот случай, если кто-нибудь вдруг перепутает их с настоящими солдатами.

Воротники были с заниженным вырезом, такие же, как на рубашке Баки от Армани, даром, что казенные рубашки оказались жесткими как пластиковые пакеты. Очевидно, для того, чтобы всем был виден ошейник и армейские жетоны на нем.

Баки мундира не досталось, зато пришла инструкция от лейтенанта Лорейн: ему полагалось прийти в стандартной полевой форме. Так он будет смотреться особенно сурово рядом с президентом Пирсом, пока тот принимает свою бессмысленную награду. Кроме того, на форме нет левого рукава — значит, протезы Старка получат еще одну порцию рекламы.  
Повезло, что хоть на репетицию их не заставили надевать намордники. Баки подумал было пристегнуть свой к поясу — на всякий случай, но оказалось, что его повезут в автобусе с другими КСС. Еще больше он удивился, когда в театре Уорнера его встретила лейтенант Лорейн, а вовсе не Стив.

Коты дружно оглядывались по сторонам, рассматривая театр, пока лейтенант Лорейн и сержант Перес обсуждали расписание.

Театр оказался довольно старым. Чем-то он напоминал довоенные здания, которые Баки видел в России. Золотые львы вставали на дыбы над мраморными арками, широкие лестницы с мраморными же перилами устилали роскошные красные ковры. Вестибюль оказался длинным и узким, вдоль стен тянулись деревянные стойки. Темное дерево было так хорошо отполировано, что в нем можно было разглядеть собственное отражение, окруженное ореолом золотых искр — это отражались огни хрустальных люстр.

Бруклин не переставал одергивать китель с тех самых пор, как они покинули казармы. Вот сейчас он запрокинул голову, разглядывая золоченый потолок и львов, которые сжимали в зубах стилизованные золотые солнца, но продолжал дергать вырез горловины. Рубашка то и дело съезжала на сторону под весом тяжелого кителя.

— Оно золотое, — прошептал он, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, и моргнул — в глаза ударили блики от зеркал, висящих по обе стороны парадного входа. — Это все сделано из золота.

Баки перевел взгляд вперед: Лорейн вела Переса через длинную галерею комнат, за ним гуськом тянулись коты.

— Ты только глянь на этих львов, — прошептал Пьетро, щелкая ушами. — Они похожи на королевский герб.

— У лошадей крыльев не бывает, — проворчал Трипп, задирая голову. Они как раз добрались до зала и проходили под балконом. — Или бывают?

Всевозможные фантастические твари смотрели на них с высоты. Под перилами балконов извивались виноградные лозы, там и сям попадались орлы с гордо расправленными крыльями.

— Нет, — уверенно сказал Баки, и тут же сам засомневался.

Кто знает, вдруг эти существа тоже вымерли когда-то, доверив людям хранить память о них. А теперь позолоченные изображения украшают оперные театры.

Вокруг сновали коты-рабочие, накрывая большие круглые банкетные столы с вазами посредине. Вазы были украшены все теми же золотыми орлами и виноградными лозами. Рядом стояли большие ведра с цветами.

Сцену тоже вовсю украшали. Прямо сейчас два коренастых кота пытались сдвинуть с места огромный подиум, обитый синим ковролином. Человек с наушником настраивал электронный телесуфлер.

В передней части подиума сверкала золотая медаль, на которой был выбит строгий мужской профиль. Медаль была размером с руль от грузовика. Наверное, это и была эмблема Нобелевской премии. Выглядела она даже безобразнее, чем представлялось Баки.

— Из зрительного зала вынесли все кресла, — объясняла Лорейн сержанту Пересу, когда Баки наконец-то решил обратить внимание на их разговор. — Оставили только на верхних ярусах и на балконах, гостей туда не пустят. Разумеется, Секретная служба будет тщательно следить за всеми, но хотелось бы, чтобы ваши коты тоже оставались на виду.  
Это объясняло, почему их обрядили в мундиры. Хотелось бы знать, кто же это додумался прислать сюда кадетов Страйка вместо собственных котов Секретной службы. Вряд ли Стив принял такое решение, не посоветовавшись с Баки, да и не смог бы он этого добиться — Страйк никаким боком не подчинялся Джей-5. Чтобы просто встретиться с Броком, и то понадобилось договариваться на высшем уровне.

Уже не слушая Лорейн, которая объясняла Пересу, как будут расставлены посты, Баки задумался о Броке. И настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил как его окликнули.

— Да, мэм, — отозвался он, поворачиваясь к Лорейн.

— Ты со мной, — сказала она, жестом приглашая его следовать за собой.

Перес тем временем принялся командовать остальными, и Баки невольно порадовался, что ему больше не придется слушать этого крикливого говнюка.

По дороге Лорейн вкратце пересказала ему программу завтрашнего вечера и заодно провела экскурсию по зданию, уточняя практические аспекты: от точек входа до перерывов, на которые будет уходить персонал. Смахивало на инструктаж перед боевым заданием, с той лишь разницей, что принести с собой ножи Баки не разрешат.

Коты-рабочие не обращали на них никакого внимания. Они таскали туда-сюда мебель, закрепляли провода, с помощью сложной системы блоков поднимали прожектора из оркестровой ямы, которая здесь располагалась сбоку — массивные ступени спускались вниз от боковой стены.

Все это заняло гораздо больше времени, чем предполагалось, хотя Лорейн объясняла четко и по делу. Запоминать столько информации за один раз было утомительно, кроме того, Баки не понимал, на кой черт ему все это знать. А если Черная Пантера доберется до него в самом начале мероприятия? В теории, после того, как это случится, он станет частью Движения Ваканды, и запросто может использовать эти знания против той же Секретной службы.

— Милый, ты слышишь? — Лорейн ласково потрепала его по загривку, и Баки невольно поежился.

Экскурсия закончилась на главной сцене, сейчас Баки стоял на том самом подиуме, который успели застелить синим ковром. Здесь же ему полагалось находиться во время церемонии награждения, когда Пирс будет выступать с речью.

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Просто хотел спросить. Когда приедет капитан Роджерс? Мое задание… — было не совсем понятно, что можно говорить, а что нет. Когда Стив получал документы от Фьюри, она стояла рядом. И наверняка ведь прочитала потом. Но говорить об этом вслух казалось опасным. — Будут ли дополнительные инструкции?

Лейтенант Лорейн кивнула, по ее губам скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

— Ах да, конечно. Капитан Роджерс не…

— Он не присоединится к нам сегодня вечером, — послышался знакомый голос, и Баки автоматически оглянулся через плечо. Только этого урода здесь не хватало. — Капитан Роджерс участвует в репетиции вместе с президентом в безопасном месте.

— Директор Коулсон, сэр, — Баки вытянулся в струнку, щелкнув ботинками, будто они были на плацу.

Коулсон вышел из-за кулис, небрежно держа руки в карманах костюма. Улыбка его выглядела натянутой. Он быстро забрался на помост, чуть ли не прыгая через ступеньки и повернулся, окидывая взглядом зал. Особенно его почему-то заинтересовала люстра. Хрустальные подвески тускло поблескивали, отражая золото лепнины, лампы еще не включали. Очевидно, Коулсон таким образом демонстрировал, что не боится Баки, мол, его вовсе не волнует, что первая и последняя их встреча едва не закончилась смертью одного из участников. И тот факт, что Баки может убить его голыми руками.

— Чудесное место, — заметил он, мечтательно вздыхая. — Будто я встретился с самим собой и снова вижу, как Синатра играет в этом зале. Тогда я только-только переехал в Вашингтон. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Фрэнке Синатре?

А тебе не похрен ли?

— Нет, сэр.

— Стыдно, стыдно не знать, — Коулсон покачался с носка на пятку, разочарованно качая головой.

Баки на всякий случай держал руки за спиной, металлическую так вообще сжал в кулак. Приходилось бороться с собой, и «виновато» прижимать уши, скрывая свое настоящее отношение. Этот человек был слишком важен для его будущего, следовало вести себя вежливо — он и так уже имел на Баки зуб.

Насколько же все-таки спокойнее было без намордника. Обнаружилось, что Коулсон пахнет другими котами, оружейной смазкой и множеством косметических средств, которые он использовал для спасения своей редеющей шевелюры. Его собственный запах почти не чувствовался под множеством других. Так сразу и не разберешь, какой из этих ароматов естественный, а какой химический. Это было странно, мешало сосредоточиться. Оставалась надежда, что Коулсон быстренько даст ему все нужные указания и уйдет.

— Мне нужно проверить, как дела у сержанта Переса.

Лорейн вежливо извинилась и оставила Баки с Коулсоном наедине.

— Я знаю, что капитан Роджерс немедленно доложит, если возникнут проблемы, — судя по тону, он был в курсе, что капитан Роджерс в жизни не станет ему докладываться, — но мне хотелось бы лично убедиться, что вы готовы к завтрашнему дню. Источник сообщил, что Пантера уже обратил на тебя внимание, его агенты будут здесь. Мы должны убедиться, что ты сумеешь мирно общаться с гостями на приеме перед церемонией, пока коты Пантеры не найдут тебя.

— Если бы я мог чувствовать запахи, было бы проще, сэр, — сказал Баки, притворяясь дураком. Взгляд Коулсона тут же опустился на свисающий с пояса намордник.

— С этим ничего не поделаешь, — Коулсон улыбнулся и покачал головой. Впервые Баки пришло в голову, что это было не его решение. Может быть, он вовсе не такой влиятельный, как думалось. — Если тебе предложат уйти с ними — сделай это. Мы сделали все, что нужно: организовали явки в разных частях города, чтобы ты мог передавать информацию нашим агентам. Нужны в первую очередь имена, номера лицензий, важные адреса.

— Я понял задание, сэр, — заверил Баки. Прозвучало слегка устало. Ну правда, во время учебы им объясняли тактику шпионажа раз, наверное, сто.

— Прекрасно. Хочу еще донести до твоего сведения, что после того, как задание будет выполнено, встанет вопрос, что делать дальше с твоей лицензией, — Коулсон сделал многозначительную паузу, пытаясь одновременно поймать взгляд Баки, чтобы определить его реакцию. Баки глядел прямо перед собой. — Передать ее частному лицу, пожалуй, реально, — добавил он на тот случай, если намек не был понят. — Всё будет зависеть от…

Ой, шел бы ты на хуй.

— От того, получу ли я третье предупреждение? — резко ответил Баки, давая понять, что раскусил игру с самого начала.

Чтобы добиться от Баки послушания, его манят пряником, в смысле, Стивом. Хотя у Коулсона вообще-то и кнут имелся. Но теперь он недвусмысленно сообщал, что жизнь Баки в его руках. По всем пунктам. Мол, веди себя хорошо, или…

— Ах да, ты же разбираешься в бейсболе, — Коулсон восхищенно заулыбался. — Попроси Роджерса взять тебя на стадион. Там продают самые вкусные на свете хот-доги.

Директор Коулсон вызывал глухое раздражение, плавно переходящее в ярость. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Побыстрее бы вернулась Лорейн, да хоть бы и сержант Перес. Кто угодно, лишь бы отвлек — у Баки буквально когти чесались закончить то, что он начал в Ветеранском центре.

— А, — Коулсон вдруг отвернулся, заметив кого-то в зале. — Майор Уилсон! Какая приятная встреча.

Блин. Кто угодно, кроме этого.

Баки тоже повернулся и увидел Уилсона, который шел навстречу по центральному проходу между столов. Баки он проигнорировал, а вот Коулсону достался дружелюбный кивок.

— Директор Коулсон, — Уилсон обаятельно улыбнулся.

Стиву он улыбался иначе, намного искреннее и теплее, но Коулсон таких тонкостей, похоже, не различал. Однако быстро стало понятно, что эти двое знакомы не первый день. Забавно, прошлым вечером, когда Стив рассказывал о миссии Баки, Уилсон ни единым жестом не дал понять, что прекрасно знает Коулсона. Похоже, у него хватало своих секретов.

— Вы уже закончили с этим парнем? Только что пришло подтверждение льготного стоматологического обслуживания в Ветеранском центре. Он и Роджерс должны подписать документы как можно скорее.

Оправдание явно сочинялось на ходу, однако сработало. Коулсон радостно сбагрил собеседника майору Уилсону, и тот поспешил увести Баки из театра.

Они уже проехали несколько кварталов, когда Баки осмелился спросить:

— Что я делаю в вашей машине, майор?

Машина Уилсона — темно-синий гибрид — на вид была скромной, ничем не выделялась из сотен таких же. Да и пахла как прокатная. Собственно, больше ничего было не понять.

Стив доверял Уилсону, а Баки доверял Стиву. Но при этом помнил, что самому Уилсону до него нет никакого дела.

— Я проверил нашу теорию. О том, что именно делают с котами перед тем, как выдать им лицензию безопасника для Секретной службы. Полагаю, мы угадали верно. Они нейтрализуют природную способность кошачьих чувствовать след Золы.

Баки согнул и разогнул металлическую руку. Затем кивнул.

Что, собственно, и требовалось доказать.

— Спасибо, — осторожно сказал он. Не совсем понятно, чего ради, собственно, Уилсон пошел уточнять эту информацию, и во что она ему обошлась. — Как вы…

— Ты был прав насчет Стива, — резко перебил Уилсон. — Я принес свою форму в Ветеранский центр. Показал кое-кому из котов-ветеранов, которые помогают там. Стоило мне войти в дверь… в общем, вышло очень некрасиво. Но реагировали только те, кто еще не получил сертификат безопасника.

Блядь.

— Где он, сэр? Я думал, он придет на репетицию.

Уилсон недовольно прищелкнул языком. Ответ ему явно не нравился — потому что говорил он сквозь зубы.

— Ему пришлось уехать с президентом на целый день.

Баки так тяжело вздохнул, что стекло в боковом окне затуманилось.

Дальше ехали в тишине. Дворники с трудом боролись со снегом. Было еще рано, но уже начало темнеть — снег приглушил дневной свет, весь мир как бы притих, затаился. Баки стало не по себе — казалось, что-то подкрадывается к нему, заманивает в узкий переулок, чтобы напасть — и тогда выбора не останется.

Поездки в машине в обществе Уилсона Баки действовали Баки на нервы. Однако он помнил, что именно Уилсону Стив доверял больше всего. Именно его вызвали в магазин, когда Баки напугал детей и ударился в панику.

— Я… я боюсь, что потеряю его, майор Уилсон, — признался Баки.

Как ни странно, теперь, когда их секрет был раскрыт, стало легче. Будто сгладились острые края.

Уилсон покосился на него и снова сосредоточился на дороге. Баки продолжил:

— Боюсь, что он перестанет быть собой и все забудет.

Уилсон втянул нижнюю губу между зубами и слегка прикусил.

— Помню ту ночь, когда я впервые остался у Стива. И заметил шрам у него на ноге. Ветераны обычно не задают друг другу вопросов, но больно жутко это выглядело. Очевидно было, что за ним стоит непростая история. Далеко не сразу, но все-таки Стив рассказал мне о том, что не вошло в отчеты об операции «Лемурианская звезда». Как его ужалили в ногу. А потом он очнулся, когда ты отсасывал яд, — Уилсон хмыкнул. — Но он не упоминал, что ты его КСС.

Баки проглотил комок в горле. Вряд ли Стив соврал, это на него не похоже. Хотя была у него дурная привычка говорить о Баки как об одном из сослуживцев, не упоминая его вид. Никто больше так не делал. Коты-спутники не считались солдатами, другие военные не относились к ним как к равным. Но Стив был исключением. На Сахалине он принципиально обращался к Баки по неофициальному званию. Стоит ли удивляться, что Уилсон в конце концов почувствовал себя обманутым?

Машина, тем временем, въехала на временную стоянку перед домом Стива.

— Как думаешь, у тебя получится сделать это снова?

Баки сцепил руки и втиснул их между коленями. Наконец стало понятно, что от него хотят. В прошлый раз в ране Стива оказался яд — не отсоси его Баки сразу, Стив стал бы таким же, как капитан Уорд.

— Не знаю. В последний раз, когда я оказался рядом с ним без этой хреновины, — Баки коснулся лежащего на коленях намордника, — я чуть не убил его.

— Я видел синяки, — сообщил Уилсон, и сердце Баки сжалось — ему самому Стив так и не показал. — Стив очень сильный. Самый сильный человек, которого я знаю. Проблема в том, что смело идёт вперед, не замечая, что ему самому нужна помощь. Стив мог бы прыгнуть со скалы ради спасения того, кого любит, но в жизни не догадается попросить этого человека поймать его самого.

— Я запутался в метафорах, — проворчал Баки.

Уилсон от души расхохотался.

— Сделай свою работу, да и всё, — он уже расстегивал крепления намордника. — Давай, спасай нашего мальчика.

Звучало ужасно. Баки посмотрел Уилсону в глаза, пытаясь высмотреть скрытый мотив, но ничего не нашел. Сэм Уилсон любил Стива. Любил так, что готов был самолично доставить к нему Баки, лишь бы спасти. В отличие от генерала Роджерса, который пользовался своей «любовью», чтобы контролировать жизнь сына.

Баки сунул лицо в намордник и склонил голову, чтобы Уилсон мог застегнуть ремни на затылке. Тот справился быстро, похоже, он имел дело с такими штуками далеко не в первый раз.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки на прощание и выскользнул из машины.

Через полминуты он уже заходил в подъезд.

_______________________________  
Стив надевал свой парадный мундир единственный раз в жизни — когда его отец получил третью звезду, а Стив — звание капитана. С тех пор мундир валялся в задней части шкафа в гостевой комнате. Пришлось сначала выкапывать его оттуда, потом примерять вместе с рубашкой для смокинга и долбанным кушаком. К счастью, всё налезло без проблем. Кроме того, следовало пересчитать весь сопутствующий мусор, чтобы случайно чего-нибудь не забыть. Синие подтяжки, декоративные пуговицы, белые перчатки… Пользоваться линейкой было не привыкать. Стив отмерил место для значка КНШ с точностью до миллиметра. Прямо над ним, с левой стороны груди, следовало приколоть все медали в хронологическом порядке. Пурпурное сердце оказалось последним, что было, пожалуй, к лучшему. Фиолетовая медаль смотрелась лишней в ряду красных и золотых.

Оксфорды были совершенно новые, но Стив все равно полировал их до тех пор, пока не увидел собственное отражение. Хотелось выглядеть как можно лучше, ведь именно ему досталась честь вручить Нобелевскую премию мира президенту Соединенных Штатов.  
Что репетицию с участием президента перенесли в другое место, оказалось неожиданностью. Но что поделать — президент был слишком занят, его сопровождало слишком много охраны. Неудивительно, что начальство решило не гонять колонну туда-сюда. Но у них с Баки остался один-единственный день, очень грустно было потратить его впустую. Лейтенант Лорейн заверила, что у них репетиция прошла хорошо. Конечно, хотелось бы получить еще одно подтверждение от Баки, но тот не написал.

Стив застегивал чехол для одежды, завершая таким образом приготовления к завтрашнему дню, когда в дверь робко постучали. Ручка тут же начала поворачиваться. Мысль о том, что в квартиру ломится незнакомец, заставила Стива вскочить на ноги.

— Баки! — получилось, может быть, громче, чем нужно.

Крик заставил Баки нервно передернуть плечами, но в итоге он все же шагнул внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Майор Уилсон подвез меня, — объяснил Баки.

Первым побуждением было подойти к нему и снять намордник. А потом предложить Баки поесть. В холодильнике, например, оставался мясной рулет. Но Баки не спешил заходить в гостиную, мялся в районе кухни — и Стив вдруг вспомнил, что намордник снимать ни в коем случае нельзя.

Баки тем временем встряхнулся и наконец заговорил.

— Я встретил директора Коулсона на репетиции.

— Ого, — Стив улыбнулся ему, застегивая молнию, а потом поднялся, чтобы убрать чехол в шкаф. — И как прошло?

— Он меня бесит, — честно ответил Баки.

— По сравнению со вчерашним днем — уже прогресс.

Баки пожал плечами, но спорить не стал.

— Кстати, мне он тоже не особо нравится. Но без его содействия нам пока не обойтись.  
Впрочем, это Баки знал и так.

— Я понимаю.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, разделенные только кухонной стойкой, и Стив вдруг мучительно осознал, что на нем только трусы и майка — примерив костюм цирковой обезьянки, он не успел одеться.

— Хм, как насчет поговорить? Или хочешь, чтобы я сразу отвез тебя в казармы?

Баки вскинул голову, собираясь ответить, но вместо этого дважды дернул ушами и снова уставился в пол.

Если он не хочет разговаривать — почему Сэм привез его сюда? Тем более, Баки оставался в полном боевом облачении, в таком только по базе и ходить.

— Ну, мне в любом случае придется надеть штаны, так что решай пока.

Стив стратегически отступил в сторону спальни. Там он быстренько натянул штаны с большими буквами US ARMY на бедре и накинул через голову толстовку ВВС, которая раньше наверняка принадлежала Сэму.

Так. К чему это все? Баки явно собрался что-то обсудить. Может быть, завтрашнюю операцию, но скорее всего тут дело посерьезнее. Как же легко они общались до того, как начали спать вместе, и как сложно все стало теперь. Но делать было нечего — только ждать, пока Баки решит раскрыть карты.

Когда Стив вернулся в гостиную, Баки стоял у окна, глядя на улицу внизу. Он не обернулся, даже когда Стив чуть не задел его плечом, поднимая кошелек и ключи с низкой книжной полки.

Блин, вот какого хрена Стив второй вечер подряд должен затаскивать этого засранца обратно на базу? Будто ему больше всех надо!

— Ну что, пошли?

— Думаю, торопиться особенно некуда, — сказал Баки. Хвост его приподнялся и махнул в сторону. — Комендантский час в кошачьих казармах начинается в двадцать ноль ноль. Ты прав, мы давно толком не разговаривали, — Баки пожал плечами, хвост смущенно закрутился, — да и вообще…

Стиву полагалось настаивать, чтобы Баки вернулся в форт МакНейр. Следовало напомнить, что в этой квартире Баки не может ни есть, ни пить, а утром ему наверняка предстоит дополнительная тренировка перед мероприятием. Но Стив был эгоистом, поэтому он швырнул ключи на кухонную стойку и радостно улыбнулся.

— Видел последнюю серию «Кошачий-1-1»? Премьера была на днях.

— Да как-то времени не оставалось, — все благие намерения тут же вылетели у Стива из головы: стоило упомянуть дурацкий сериал, как хвост Баки подпрыгнул в предвкушении. — У тебя есть запись?

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Стив.

Но Баки уже запрыгнул в свое кресло, и всё вдруг стало как прежде.

— Мы успеем посмотреть. Один эпизод. А потом мне нужно будет возвращаться.

Стив кивнул.

— Один эпизод.

________________________________  
Три эпизода спустя Баки проголодался так, что готов был сожрать обивку кресла. В квартире Стива было слишком жарко, чувство опасности окружало его со всех сторон, но они со Стивом сидели рядом и дружно хохотали над нелепыми выходками Спанки, Баки просто не мог заставить себя уйти.

Он не был так уж несчастен в казармах Страйка. Да, ему не нравилось, как обращаются с котами, физическая нагрузка порой казалась запредельной, зато он был при деле и искренне гордился, что помогает молодым кадетам. Но в его жизни зияла дыра высотой шесть футов два дюйма. Вопреки всякой логике, вопреки чувству страха рядом со Стивом Роджерсом было уютно. Но как, черт побери, его вернуть?

Веселый смех Стива выдернул Баки из круговорота безрадостных мыслей.

— Поверить не могу, что капитан Рейнольдс нацепил кошачьи уши!

Баки не выдержал — рассмеялся тоже.

— Он даже человеческие уши не закрыл.

Собственные уши Баки дрогнули, стоило представить, как это выглядело: четыре уха на голове сурового капитана. Аж голова зачесалась, стоило представить, как ободок натирает кожу.

— Это сработало! Они вытащили Спанки из тюрьмы!

— Но какой ценой, Стив? Чего это стоило? — Баки с притворным осуждением покачал головой, а Стив саркастически усмехнулся.

Именно в этот момент желудок Баки решил исполнить арию голода: что-то громко забулькало, потом заурчало, постепенно затихая. Баки собрался было посмеяться над этим концертом, но Стив вмиг стал серьезным.

— Я должен отвезти тебя обратно. Ты наверняка голодный. Во сколько закрывается ИМ?

— Довольно рано, — зачем он сказал правду? Время пролетело незаметно, а уходить сейчас было нельзя ни в коем случае.

Майор Уилсон верил, что Баки может как-то помочь Стиву, а Баки пока даже не разобрался как именно. Вместо этого он пялился в телевизор, лежа в кресле вверх ногами — плечи на подлокотнике, и ждал, когда Стив нажмет кнопку «далее» — реклама четвертого эпизода уже висела на экране.

Однако ничего не происходило. Пришлось сесть нормально и обернуться: а ну как Стив опять потерял пульт в диванных подушках. Но нет, Стив просто сидел и грустно смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Нам правда пора, — он явно заставлял себя говорить это, — Не хочу, чтобы тебе досталось.

Рука Баки потянулась к животу, и дело было вовсе не в голоде.

— Все будет хорошо. Еще один эпизод?

Стив все-таки сумел улыбнуться.

— Как бы ни любил я зависать в Нетфликсе на всю ночь…

Желудок Баки воспользовался неловкой паузой, чтобы поучаствовать в разговоре — очень громко поучаствовать. И Стив вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся и смеялся, запрокинув голову и положив ладонь на собственный живот, чуть ли не до слез.

От этого зрелища у Баки заныло сердце. Стив казался таким беззащитным, таким открытым и домашним, будто совершенно забыл, что произошло пару недель назад, или о том, что было вчера. Баки тянуло к нему как магнитом, и жуткое ощущение неправильности мира не могло этому помешать.

Хватит сомневаться.

Баки сполз с кресла, опускаясь на четвереньки и подобрался к дивану. Хвост он на всякий случай плотно прижал к телу.

Стив внимательно, но без страха следил, как Баки упирается подбородком в диван возле его коленей.

— Стив, — как же он соскучился по этому имени на своем языке! Соскучился по близости, по всему, что было между ними. — Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Взгляд его упал на уродливый синяк. Стив провалялся на диване перед телевизором больше двух часов, за это время он успел закатать рукава, обнажив след от укуса.

— Если ты мне доверяешь.

— Я доверяю тебе, — с нажимом сказал Стив, будто отвечал на полдюжины других вопросов, которые Баки страшно было задавать.

Баки кивнул. Осталось самое сложное.

Диван весь пропитался этой дрянью, вонь стояла настолько густо, что чувствовалась даже сквозь плотный фильтр намордника. Она давила физически: казалось, чтобы пробиться к Стиву, придется продавить ядовитую мембрану своим телом.

Стив сел прямо, опустил ноги на пол и терпеливо ждал, когда Баки доползет до него по подушкам. И Баки полз — медленно, с огромным трудом, сопротивляясь не только собственным инстинктам, но чуть ли не гравитации. Каждый дюйм приходилось буквально отвоевывать.

Но в конце концов он добрался и сел на подушку рядом со Стивом, обернув хвост вокруг ног.

— До сих пор плохо, да? — в голосе Стива слышалось отчаяние. Где-то там до сих пор оставалось воспоминание о счастье — потускневшее, потрепанное по краям, но Стив цеплялся за него изо всех сил.

— Хуже, — честно ответил Баки. — Ты буквально плаваешь в этом.

Рука Стива дернулась к левому бедру. Он согнул и разогнул колено, потом вытянул ногу.

— Шрам ноет, — невнятно пожаловался он.

Это стало последней каплей. Баки потянулся вперед и наклонил голову, подставляя Стиву загривок.

— Сними, пожалуйста.

— Мне не кажется… — Стив резко выдохнул. — Хорошо. Если ты уверен в этом. Я доверяю тебе.

Но стоило ему поднять руку, как голова Баки рефлекторно отдернулась. Стив вздрогнул.

— Бля, извини, — выдохнул Баки. Снова опустил голову, для надежности втягивая ее в плечи. — Сейчас.

— Ладно… — Баки заставил себя не шевелиться, пока пальцы Стива знакомо возились с застежками на затылке. — Открыл.

— Теперь снимай. И держи крепко.

— Ладно, — повторил Стив, уже более уверенно, и начал отводить намордник от лица.  
Будто чей-то кулак врезался в челюсть. Волны ужаса били прямо в лицо, обрушивались одна за другой на плечи — словно его выбросило в океан во время шторма, и сейчас било, било о дамбу со страшной силой. Или он сам был дамбой, в которую яростно врезались волны? Кошмар накрыл его с головой, сердце заходилось от ужаса, но неимоверным усилием воли Баки заставил себя остаться на месте.

Откуда-то издалека послышался голос Стива:

— Как дела?

— Плохо, — ответил Баки, ну, хотелось надеяться, что ответил, потому что в ушах ревел океан, пульс колотился в висках со скоростью пулеметной очереди. — Плохо.

— Совсем плохо? Надеть его обратно?

Баки покачал головой. Чтобы заговорить, пришлось бы снова открыть рот, и тогда он захлебнулся бы в ужасе, задохнулся бы прежде, чем дрянь растворила бы его.  
Не сразу, но ему все же удалось сфокусировать взгляд. Стив. Перед ним сидел Стив. Горбинка на носу. Три знакомые родинки. Голубые глаза с круглыми зрачками, обрамленные неприлично густыми ресницами. Золотистые волосы, широкие плечи. До смешного маленькие человеческие уши.

— Стив!

Баки так соскучился. Ему до сих пор хотелось, даже сейчас, стоило уловить такой родной, волшебный запах, внизу живота затеплилось желание. Кедровое дерево и шалфей, оружейный металл, здоровый запах пота — день был долгим, антисептик повязки. Это был Стив, настоящий Стив, почти уже потерянный в ядовитом тумане Золы.

Баки наклонился вперед и осторожно положил руку на левое колено Стива.

— Баки… — в шепоте Стива, в его дыхании слышалось что-то незнакомое, лишнее, то ли вибрация, то ли шум. По этой «неправильности» в свое время удалось вычислить камеры и микрофоны генерала Роджерса, тихое жужжание которых выделялось на фоне других шумов в здании.

Баки мог бы убить этого человека в одно мгновение. Его зубы оказались слишком близко к доверчиво подставленному горлу. Стив не оставил себе ни единой возможности защититься, он просто не успеет. Пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, до скрипа стиснуть зубы, опустить хвост, чтобы атаковать было как можно неудобнее. Вместо этого Баки вжался грудью в барьер и вдохнул, пытаясь обнаружить источник аберрации.

Лицо Стива оказалось слишком близко: чудесные полные губы, сейчас приоткрытые, гордый подбородок, почти не заметная щетина на нем, густые брови, вертикальная морщинка между ними — Стиву не нравилось происходящее, но он терпеливо ждал, пока Баки закончит осмотр. Собственное горячее дыхание Баки отразилось от щеки Стива, золотистые прядки волос сдвинулись, когда нос Баки скользнул за его ухо.

Вот оно. На шее, прямо под ухом. Маленькая красноватая выпуклость, похожая на укус лесного клопа, но стоило приоткрыть рот, как в голове вспыхнул образ: под кожей горело красное, злое кольцо, от него несло уже знакомой болотной гнилью.

— Стив, — прошептал Баки, не слыша собственного голоса. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Клянусь. Я спасу тебя от этого.

— От… от чего, Бак? — голос Стива дрогнул, то ли от волнения, то ли от страха. Что ж, у него были причины бояться.

Баки стиснул левый кулак, не давая когтям выскочить. Теперь он стоял у Стива на коленях, почти касаясь носом его шеи.

Впервые за несколько недель Баки ощутил вкус кожи Стива — едва-едва, коснувшись кончиком языка — и тот вздрогнул под ним.

— Баки…

— Не сопротивляйся, — прошипел Баки.

Если Стив сбросит его с себя, если завяжется драка, ничем хорошим это не кончится, без вариантов.

Клыки легко проткнули кожу, и кровь потоком хлынула в рот Баки. Стив дернулся, пальцы вцепились в талию Баки, подскочили колени — но на этом все. Не сопротивление, просто шок. Вкус был очень знакомый — та же болезненно-сладкая, гнилая жижа, которую пришлось отсасывать в заброшенном охладителе реактора под логовом Золы.

— Баки! — крикнул-выдохнул Стив, выгибая спину. — Больно!

Больно, разумеется — дрянь успела впитаться под кожу и категорически отказывалась покидать завоеванное логово. Но он почти достал, почти вцепился в дрянь зубами, хвост ее судорожно бился во рту, пытаясь вырваться и уйти обратно на глубину. По телу Стива прошла новая судорога, он хрипло вскрикнул, не так громко, но этот хрип прошил до самых костей. Даже в дыре было не так страшно, а ведь там Стив почти умер. Вдруг дрянь въелась так глубоко, что без нее он просто погибнет? Баки на мгновение замер, засомневался.

— Не останавливайся! — вдруг крикнул Стив. — Я чувствую это! Я выдержу!

Это значило, что Баки уже не один. Стив наконец понял, и это придало сил, зубы наконец вцепились в…

Баки отвел голову, подался назад, вытягивая это. Длинная, жирная, лоснящаяся дрянь извивалась в зубах. Такая тяжелая, пульсирующая от наполняющей ее гнили. Стоило Баки опустить одну ногу на пол, как его вдруг потянуло назад, на колени Стива. Дрянь отчаянно сопротивлялась.

Баки зарычал, не разжимая зубов, потянул сильнее. Стив плакал — слезы текли из его глаз, лицо исказилось от боли. Но у дряни не было шансов победить, никогда, ни за что, потому что у Стива есть Баки, и Баки спасет своего человека любой ценой.

Дрянь снова дернулась, пришлось замотать головой, выкорчевывая ее из гнезда. Послышался мерзкий всхлип — и вдруг сопротивление исчезло. Баки выплюнул дрянь, и та влажно шлепнулась на диван. Дрянь извивалась в агонии, даже сейчас она пыталась ползти в сторону Стива.

Стив задыхался, кашлял, вцепившись обеими руками в горло, и пытался отодвинуться от дряни подальше.

— Блядь! — наконец прохрипел он. — Господи! Блядь! — кровь заливала его пальцы. — Что это за хуйня?!

Баки выпустил когти.

— Зола, — ответил он коротко, наклоняясь ближе.

Черт знает, как эта тварь умещалась в теле Стива — почти метр длиной, блестящая, влажная от слизи и свежей крови, такой огромный кольчатый червь, заостренный с обоих концов. Он продолжал извиваться, но с каждой секундой все слабее. Однако Баки чувствовал — тварь по-прежнему ищет своего кормильца.

— Убей это, — прошипел Стив.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — но не успел он подцепить когтем тварь, как та вдруг раздулась, выпустила облако гнилостной вони — и опала прямо на глазах, превратившись в широкую черную полосу, совершенно плоскую.

Стив вскочил на ноги, но его тут же повело в сторону. Баки подхватил его в паре дюймов от журнального столика и потащил прочь. Стив был жутко тяжелым, к счастью, через несколько шагов он наконец смог выпрямиться и вырвался из объятий Баки.

— Погоди, — он тяжело привалился к стене и снова закашлялся. — Погоди, погоди, погоди…

Баки честно ждал.

Наконец Стив сумел оторвать руку от горла и с удивлением посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы. Потом потянулся к ранке — та оказалась совсем небольшой, кровь успела остановиться.

— Ладно, — хрип тут же снова перешел в кашель.

Почти минуту спустя Стив наконец-то сумел посмотреть Баки в глаза.

— Это было оно, да? Это. Его больше нет?

Ох, Стив.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «да», но горло вдруг перехватило, заслезились глаза, и он кинулся в объятия Стива. Его поймали. Сильные руки прижали его к широкой груди так надежно, так крепко, что еще чуть-чуть — и раздавили бы, но Стив уткнулся лицом в шею Баки, и Баки не возражал. Это было прекрасно.

Когда удалось вздохнуть, Баки принялся вылизывать шею Стива. В первую очередь — место, куда вонзились его зубы, крошечные красные ранки. Кожа на вкус была соленой и чистой, что бы там ни оставили Зола и Пирс, оно исчезло полностью.

Баки не мог остановиться — вылизывал и вылизывал шею, прижимаясь к Стиву, прижимая Стива к стене коридора. Тот не сопротивлялся, только выше и выше задирал подбородок, чтобы Баки было удобнее. Наконец язык Баки добрался до ушной раковины — Стив захихикал и начал вырываться.

— Ладно, парень, — отпихнув Баки, он принялся вытирать лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — Если ты не заметил, эта дрянь была у тебя во рту.

Ценное замечание.

— Я по тебе соскучился. Я так сильно скучал, Стив, я не… не могу… это было так долго.

Стив выдохнул через нос и снова притянул Баки к себе. Но в этот раз объятия были ласковыми, нежными, не такими отчаянными, как пару минут назад.

— Я знаю, — дыхание коснулось уха Баки. — Ты спас меня, Бак. Как всегда.

— А я говорил, — пробурчал Баки. Нет, правда, кое-кто мог бы догадаться раньше. — Я с тобой.

Желудок Баки тоже решил высказаться на этот счет, довольно агрессивно урча: мол, сколько можно, меня весь день игнорируют! Стив рассмеялся и прижался лбом ко лбу Баки.

— Новый план, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я заказываю еду, а ты идешь чистить зубы.

_____________________________  
Коты не могут говорить и урчать одновременно. Поэтому Баки то и дело выключал свой «моторчик» и хрипло выстанывал что-то невнятное. Он то покрывал поцелуями лицо Стива, то вылизывал шею, оставляя влажные дорожки, потом принимался лизать щеки, подбородок и даже кончик носа. Для удобства он улегся прямо на Стива, поджав под себя ноги и опершись на руки, и старательно выцеловывал каждый дюйм кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Хвост маятником раскачивался поверх смятых одеял.

Стив не представлял, как можно так смеяться, когда твое лицо все мокрое от чужой слюны, но сейчас он только и мог, что хохотать как ненормальный.

Они успели поесть суши, принять душ и даже переодеться в пижамы. Потом Баки свил себе гнездо из одеял прямо поверх Стива, и теперь грелся в нем, не переставая лизаться. Это мало походило на сексуальную игру, особенно когда он по ошибке цеплял языком волосы Стива и начинал кашлять и отплевываться. Но о сексе речи и не шло. Просто Баки, наверное, хотелось вернуть те блаженные времена, когда гон еще не начался, и они никуда не торопились. Когда можно было валяться рядом, неторопливо исследовать тела друг друга и лениво целоваться, не сходя с ума от страсти.

Стиву и не хотелось ничего другого. Теперь странно было вспоминать, что несколько часов назад он раздувался от гордости, в сотый раз думая о том, что именно его удостоили чести вручить награду президенту Пирсу.

— Иногда я мечтаю кое о чем, — отдышавшись, сказал Стив. Баки промычал что-то невнятное, давая понять, что услышал. Он усердно вылизывал ямку между ключицей и плечом и отвлекаться не собирался. — Чем мы могли бы заняться, когда эта свистопляска закончится. Когда все будет просто и легко. Например, мне было хотелось сходить в поход. Неподалеку от дома моей мамы есть потрясающие водопады. Кстати, ты заодно и с мамой бы познакомился.

Баки вскинул голову, приподнялся на локтях и ошарашенно уставился на Стива. Кончик языка все еще виднелся между его губами. Потом Баки опомнился и втянул язык на место, издав такой забавный звук, что Стив не мог не рассмеяться.

Он провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам, сгреб пушистое ухо и чесанул за ним, точно так, как Баки нравилось. Баки счастливо закатил глаза и свернулся в клубок, урча в полный голос.

— Боишься мою маму, да?

Урчание стихло. Баки сглотнул и потерся виском о плечо Стива.

Послышалось невнятное хмыканье, потом воцарилась тишина.

— Ты упоминал, что виделся с ней недавно. Уже после того, как встретил мою.

Стив гладил Баки по плечу, едва касаясь пальцами шрамов — там, где металл врезался в плоть.

— Дело не только в этом. Знаю, это не так просто понять, но мама — важный человек в моей жизни. Я ей доверяю.

Фраза заставила Баки задуматься, но Стив не собирался его торопить. Тема сложная, тут было, о чем помолчать. Главное, не размышлять о том, есть ли у них вообще надежда на мирную жизнь. Тут ближайшие выходные бы пережить для начала.

— Тони знает, — зачем-то сказал Баки, и ладонь Стива на мгновение замерла.

— Я догадался, — признался Стив. — Вы все-таки подружились. Мне тоже стоило рассказать Сэму раньше, чем он узнал об этом сам.

— Стоит быть поосторожнее. Столько народу уже знает. Слишком много.

Стив покачал головой. Он очевидно переел, да и после того, что случилось на диване, тело казалось непривычно слабым. О неприятном думать не хотелось, только не сейчас. Поэтому он подтянул Баки повыше, чтобы высвободить руку и дотянуться до его хвоста.

— Может, это и к лучшему? Пусть близкие друзья знают. Семья. Держать это в тайне от всех все равно бы не вышло, правда?

Теперь ладонь Стива гладила нежную шерстку в нижней части спины Баки, там, где начинался хвост. Баки скрутился в клубок потеснее, подтягивая колени к груди, и вздохнул.

— Хммм… — аргумент его определенно не убедил. — Майор Уилсон знает, и он, похоже, не в восторге. Твой отец узнал, и его это взбесило. Другие коты просто разорвут меня за подобное. А как насчет твоей мамы? Она разозлится?

Хороший вопрос. Теперь время на раздумья понадобилось Стиву. Он прижал Баки к себе, вдыхая запах шампуня в его волосах, наслаждаясь теплом — Баки был горячий как печка. Слышно было, как шерсть шуршит по одеялу: хвост задумчиво елозил из стороны в сторону.

— Ей будет грустно, я полагаю. Она такая отзывчивая, наверное, начнет переживать за нас, представляя, что нам приходится скрываться и как это тяжело для нас.

— Для тебя, — уточнил Баки, и Стив не стал спорить. Может, так оно и есть.

— А ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по своей?

— Хм? — Баки приоткрыл один глаз. Пауза затянулась, он успел задремать. — Моей…?

— Твоей маме.

Хвост тяжело упал на кровать.

— Я… — Баки сглотнул. — Я о ней вообще не думаю. Ни о ком из них, — он криво улыбнулся Стиву в грудь. Врал, конечно. — Семья не настолько важна для кошачьих, как для людей.

Наверное, стоило сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но не находилось слов. Зря он вообще поднял эту тему.

— Хочу в Диснейленд, — выпалил Стив.

Баки фыркнул.

— Нет, я серьезно. Ты прав. Люди могут догадаться, это опасно, это сложно. Но Баки, Диснейленд! Это офигенное место. Жду-не дождусь отвезти тебя туда.

— Мне попадалась реклама. На логотипе такой странный гуманоидный грызун, да?

— А, ну тебя. Микки Маус классный. Просто… не переживай. Съездим как-нибудь летом. Это будет здорово. Ты не представляешь, сколько там народу — толпы и толпы людей, с кошками, с детьми, которые носятся как угорелые. Нас и не заметит никто. Вот о чем я мечтаю, когда не думаю про поход и про маму.

Баки усмехнулся. Ему больше нравился Стив сам по себе, чем идея отправиться в «Лучшее место на Земле». Ладно, может быть, это прозвучало немного по-детски, но мечтам положено быть странными.

— А у тебя какая?

— Моя мечта? — Баки прищелкнул языком и задумался. — Хочу поужинать в ресторане.

— В котором?

— А в любом, — Баки пожал плечам и теснее прижался к Стиву. Хвост плотно обвился вокруг бедра, ноги терялись в складках одеяла. — Ни в одном еще не был.

— Что? Да был же, — Стив нахмурился. Или нет? В кафе они ходили, это сто процентов. А до ресторана не добрались? Что, вообще ни разу?

— Нет, — возразил Баки. — По телевизору все время показывают. Люди красиво одеваются, потом идут в особенное место. Там тихо, вообще не похоже на кафе. Первым делом им ставят на стол вино и хлеб, а потом люди, которые работают там, приносят еду на больших белых тарелках.

— Больших белых… — Стив никогда об этом не задумывался.

Конечно, по телевизору показывали ненастоящие рестораны. Баки просто запомнился образ. Стива, например, если уж он выбирался поесть вне дома, интересовало совершенно другое. Но если ему хочется об этом мечтать — пусть.

— Да. Официант, кстати, может дать рекомендации, если ты не знаешь, что заказать. А если это по-настоящему хороший ресторан, они могут приготовить что-то особенное специально для тебя.

— Да ну? — Баки поднял голову, глаза его были широко раскрыты от удивления. — Ух ты, здорово.

Стив лукаво улыбнулся и подпихнул Баки бедром.

— Между прочим, в Диснейленде шикарные рестораны.

Баки вскрикнул и расхохотался так, что вывалился из объятий Стива. Он упал на постель и смеялся, смеялся как безумный, прикрывая глаза металлической рукой.

— Что? — глядя на это, Стив тоже фыркнул, хотя так и не понял, что такого веселого сказал.

— Ты так… так решительно настроился, — Баки все еще потряхивало от смеха. — Звездно-полосатый человек с планом в своем репертуаре.

— О Господи, — Стив закатил глаза и отпихнул Баки, который намылился было залезть на него, обратно в одеяла. — Все, ты заработал третье предупреждение. Тебе запрещено находиться в моей постели. Брысь!

Баки снова засмеялся, ускользая от Стива — гибкий, как змея. Перескочил в изножье кровати, увернулся от подушки, которую швырнули ему в голову. Но не успел Стив схватить следующую, как Баки прыгнул на него. Через секунду запястья Стива оказались прижаты к спинке кровати, а Баки восседал на его животе с победоносным видом. Но потом вдруг обнаружилось, что их тела соприкасаются слишком тесно, и смеяться сразу расхотелось.  
Баки смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, так широко улыбаясь, что видны были все острые клыки.

— Заставь меня, человек.

Стив потянулся вверх и прижался губами к губам Баки, сцеловывая эту улыбку, этот смех, это самодовольство — все, чего ему так не хватало в последние недели. Словно буря, которая медленно приближалась издалека, а потом потоки дождя вдруг хлынули из туч, и только теперь стало понятно, как не хватало этой живительной влаги.

Баки тут же перехватил инициативу — все еще прижимая Стива к кровати, он поцеловал в ответ, сначала нежно, а потом вдруг прикусил губу. Настала очередь Стива беспомощно всхлипнуть, умоляя о большем. Потом шершавый язык Баки скользнул между губ, и это стало последней каплей.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив прямо ему в губы. — Баки, я хочу тебя.

Баки ответил, вжимаясь бедрами, и жар его тела ударил прямо в член Стива — Баки тоже хотел его, очень. Запястья стукнулись об изголовье — Стив попытался вывернуться из захвата, но так и не смог. Поэтому он повел бедрами — это прикосновение сейчас ему было нужнее объятий. Вздох Баки прозвучал как награда, он застонал Стиву в рот, будто в надежде отвлечь его внимание, и так удержаться сверху.

Теперь Баки был больше, сильнее, чем помнилось. Плечи его раздались — стали почти такими же, как на Сахалине, когда он был на пике формы. Стиву нереально нравилось видеть его таким. Он снова рванулся вверх, приподнимая бедра, в этот раз касаясь напряженного члена Баки, который прикрывал только тонкий хлопок пижамы. С губ Баки сорвался не то стон, не то всхлип, он прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, круто выгнул спину. Хвост поднимался все выше и выше.

Стив знал, чего от него ждут. И чего скоро дождутся. А пока он приподнял голову от подушки, прикусил нижнюю губу Баки и томно поинтересовался:

— Ты тоже хочешь меня, котенок?

— Охблядь, — выпалил Баки и наконец убрал руки.

Воспользовавшись свободой, Стив тут же схватил его за бедро одной рукой, а вторую опустил на спину. Нажал на основание хвоста, сквозь густую шерсть чувствуя, как дернулись мышцы.

— Ох! Блядь!

Осталось только перекинуть одну ногу через бедро Баки, подцепить плечом под локоть — вот Стив уже аккуратно опускал Баки спиной на кровать. Баки хныкал и просил еще.  
Впрочем, не до игр было обоим. Накрыв рот Баки своим, Стив огладил кубики на животе и опустил руку ниже, под резинку штанов. Баки вскинул бедра, вжимаясь в его ладонь, и Стив воспользовался приглашением — погладил напряженный член, нежно, будто приветствуя его. Этого оказалось недостаточно — Баки извивался, стонал, бился о руку Стива, пока тот сосредоточился на поцелуе.

— Стив, — Баки почти мяукал, он лизал Стива в губы, стоило хоть на миг разорвать поцелуй. — Стив, Стив…

— Я здесь, — прошептал Стив, сам не зная, почему отвечает именно так. — Я вернулся.  
— Бля… ох, Стив. Я так люблю тебя, охуенно люблю. Ты мне нужен.

Стив приподнялся на локте и отпустил скользкий член — только для того, чтобы сжать горячие яйца, мягко перекатить их в ладони, чувствуя, как согреваются пальцы.

— Я знаю. Без тебя ничто не имело смысла. Я был…

Стив припал губами к шее Баки и вдруг замер — взгляд уткнулся в уродливую фиолетовую полоску.

— Что? — скорее почувствовал, чем услышал Стив, когда дыхание Баки коснулось его щеки. — Что такое?

Стив вынул руку из штанов Баки и пальцем провел линию над ошейником, едва касаясь кожи.

— До сих пор болит?

Баки моргнул.

— Да я и забыть успел.

«Это не может быть правдой», — подумал Стив, нащупывая пальцами застежку. Так же, как и намордник, ошейник мог снять только посторонний, застежка была устроена так, что Баки нипочем не сумел бы расстегнуть ее. Вспомнилось, что Стив видел его шею открытой всего два раза: один на операционном столе в Старк Индастриз, а другой… другой в Красной комнате ЦКК.

— Не шевелись, — предупредил Стив, открывая застежку.

Баки выдохнул, широко раскрывая глаза, но стоило ремешку соскользнуть с шеи, как тело его напряглось.

— Ты что делаешь? — металлическая рука взлетела в воздух.

Стив проклял все на свете, когда металлические пальцы сжали не до конца заживший синяк. Ошейник упал на матрац, значок лицензии ударился о пряжку, неприятно звякнув.  
Стоило Стиву вздрогнуть, как пальцы Баки немедленно разжались. На лице промелькнул испуг. Не успел Стив приподняться, как Баки заерзал под ним и взял несчастную травмированную руку в ладони.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — большой палец так осторожно погладил синяк, что стало почти приятно. Баки мог быть удивительно нежным, как-то сразу забывалось, что эти пальцы сделаны из металла, и в них скрываются очень опасные когти. — Это я сделал. Не так ли?

— Да я и забыть успел, — передразнил Стив, улыбаясь уголком рта.

Металлические пальцы ласково сжали ладонь Стива. Баки целовал, едва касаясь губами, кончик каждого пальца по очереди, так медленно, будто мысленно обещал что-то каждый раз.

— Приятно было вернуть твою реплику, — сказал ему Стив, и Баки поднял на него сияющий взгляд. Его глаза сейчас казались небесно-голубыми.

Баки потер горло тыльной стороной металлической ладони.

— Да, — медленно сказал он, осторожно касаясь синяка. — Это тоже. Напоминание о том, что мы разные.

Баки бросил взгляд на ошейник. Повисло неловкое молчание. Жар между их телами ослаб. Для начала следовало разобраться, осознать, насколько они опасны друг для друга: грубая сила Баки, его инстинкты хищника — и Стив, привыкший командовать, привыкший управлять и контролировать жизнь Баки.

— Мне стоило попросить разрешения прежде, чем снимать, — виновато сказал Стив, до него наконец дошло, чего испугался Баки.

Он взял ошейник в руки и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше. Баки смотрел на него снизу-вверх.

— Мне следовало доверять тебе больше, — Баки пожал плечами, демонстрируя свою храбрость, хотя взгляд его нет-нет, да возвращался к драгоценной лицензии. — Может быть, без него мне будет комфортнее.

Это напомнило Стиву кое о чем, и он потянулся через край кровати, чтобы добраться до тумбочки.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — пробормотал он, копаясь в ящике.

Как тут может быть такой бардак, если он почти никогда сюда не заглядывает? Наконец кончики пальцев коснулись холодного металла — вот оно. Стив вытянул цепочку, состоящую из мелких шариков. Жетоны зацепились за край тумбочки, пришлось дернуть в другую сторону, чтобы освободить их. И только потом снова сесть на бедра Баки.

— Теперь я не обязан их носить, должность позволяет, — объяснил Стив. — После того, как я потерял тебя, после Сахалина, я никак не мог понять, что же мне делать дальше. Когда отец предъявил ультиматум: или КНШ, или увольнение с позором, я в какой-то момент подумал, что демобилизоваться было бы честнее. То есть, потом струсил, конечно, и остался, но…

Стив провел большим пальцем по металлической бирке, на которой было выбито его звание, серийный номер и группа крови.

— Жетоны носят солдаты, — прозрачный намек на то, что он больше не солдат, не настоящий, по крайней мере. — Я все время помнил об этом, поэтому стыдился их надевать.  
Живые пальцы Баки коснулись свисающей цепочки.

— Не знаю, чувствовал ли я себя еще когда-нибудь таким растерянным… — медленно начал он, — как в тот день, когда в ЦКК срезали с моей шеи армейский жетон, а потом выбросили меня на улицу. Я тоже понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Баки выглядел не столько грустным, сколько задумчивым — он размышлял над тем, сколько общего оказалось в их жизнях, таких разных на первый взгляд. В какой-то момент им обоим пришлось делать тяжелый выбор.

— Короче, — вздохнул Стив, — к какому выводу мы пришли? Нужны нам с тобой эти штуки или нет?

Баки фыркнул, выхватил у Стива жетоны и зашвырнул их подальше, туда, где уже валялся его ошейник.

— Лично я пришел к выводу, что нам срочно надо потрахаться. А жалеть себя будем потом.

_________________________________  
Баки понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Вроде бы не один час, но не все ли равно? Они неторопливо исследовали тела друг друга: пальцы медленно скользили по коже, которая покрывалась мурашками от нежных прикосновений, раскрытые губы изучали каждый дюйм разгоряченной плоти. Соленый пот смешивался с естественной смазкой, превращаясь в пьянящий коктейль. Его аромат сводил Баки с ума. Казалось, в мире не осталось ничего, кроме нежной кожи Стива, его рук и губ, остальное потерялось в сладкой дымке.

Торопиться было некуда: в мире не происходило совершенно ничего важного, самое важное было здесь и сейчас, долгожданный миг, превратившийся в вечность. В этом и состоял тактический план: не упустить ни малейшей возможности получить и доставить удовольствие.

Стив облокотился на спинку кровати, скрестив ноги, и Баки неторопливо двигал бедрами, наслаждаясь тем, как удобно его ноги обхватывают тонкую талию. Ладони его лежали на плечах Стива, Стив же одной рукой обнимал Баки, а другой крепко сжимал его задницу, медленно, но сильно толкаясь внутрь.

Горячий поток желания скапливался между плотно прижатыми друг к другу телами, омывал ноющий член Баки. От каждого вздоха, каждого стона позвоночник будто прошивало электрическим разрядом. Член Стива идеально подходил по размеру, он приятно пульсировал внутри, то проникая глубже, то оставляя после себя ноющую пустоту.

Стив целовал уши Баки, его глаза, его губы, подбородок. Баки запрокинул голову — и влажные припухшие губы коснулись горла. Стив тихонько фыркнул в адамово яблоко, потом поцеловал его, в то время как бедра снова нежно толкнулись внутрь.

Баки хватанул ртом воздух, крепче сжимая плечи Стива, притягивая его еще ближе, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Стив, — прошептал он. Это не было просьбой — прямо сейчас он получал все, чего ему хотелось, даже больше. Это звучало как мантра: твердое «С» скользило между его губ, так же, как его тело скользило по телу Стива.

— Стив, Стив…

— Ммм, — послышалось в ответ, потому что на самом деле никакого ответа не требовалось. Стив наслаждался процессом, лениво целуя открытое горло Баки, ключицы, металлическое плечо.

Секс ради секса, удовольствие ради удовольствия. Они ни к чему уже не стремились. Неторопливые движения расслабляли, они плыли на мягких волнах желания, подгоняемые любовью как ветром.

Баки не мог даже представить, что существует такая степень интимности. Такого единения он не чувствовал никогда и ни с кем — ни с семьей, ни с другими КСС, ни даже с сестрой-близнецом. Такое бывает только с любовником, и далеко не со всяким. Баки был почти уверен, что с другим кошачьим не получилось бы никогда.

— Стив, — снова простонал он, когда член Стива вошел особенно глубоко. В этот момент он чувствовал себя настолько открытым, обнаженным, хрупким, что не стеснялся умолять. Макушкой Баки уткнулся Стиву под подбородок, сминая собственные уши о его горло.

— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

По телу Стива пробежала дрожь, и даже сквозь спутанные влажные волосы Баки почувствовал, как дрогнуло его горло.

— Ох, Бак…

Бедра Стива двинулись как-то особенно удачно, всколыхнув волну удовольствия еще выше, и пальцы его вдавились в задницу так сильно, что, кажется, коснулись кости.

Баки вскрикнул и тут же прикусил губу: электричество пробежало по хвосту, подняв дыбом каждую шерстинку. Член Стива задел внутри что-то так хорошо, что перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, и горячая лава, которая так долго копилась внизу живота, вдруг хлынула через край.

— Стив! О!

Стив теснее прижал его к себе; запустил пальцы в волосы, прижал голову Баки к своему плечу, заглушая стоны. Толчки становились все сильнее. Горячий рот скользнул вдоль челюсти, ища уязвимое место у самого загривка. В туманной темноте под веками вспыхнул фейерверк, когда зубы мягко прикусили кожу.

Баки мог только кричать — тело застыло на пике оргазма, а рука Стива тем временем огладила его от затылка до основания хвоста. Пальцы сжались, словно вытягивая кости. Баки с трудом протолкнул в горло воздух, которого так не хватало, и сердце на миг сбилось с ритма. Из груди вырвался низкий, протяжный рев, остановить который было невозможно. Стив хмыкнул, крепче сжимая зубы и дергая еще сильнее. Его бедра дернулись раз, другой — и тело задрожало в оргазме.

У Баки свело все мышцы разом, позвоночник превратился в раскаленную цепь, но все равно он чувствовал, как член Стива горячо пульсирует внутри него, чувствовал свой любимый аромат.

— Боже мой! — Стив вздрогнул так сильно, что ударился головой о спинку кровати.  
Потом он отпустил хвост Баки и ласково погладил его, утишая холодную боль, которая запульсировала там, стоило отступить удовольствию.

Пошевелиться Баки так и не мог, его член все еще выплескивал остатки спермы на грудь Стива, которая тяжело вздымалась.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив. Одна его ладонь лежала у Баки на щеке, второй он по-прежнему потирал основание хвоста. Глаза покраснели, в них стояли слезы; губы дрожали.

Стив смотрел на Баки сверху вниз, пытаясь найти нужные слова, но в итоге выдавил только:

— Мой Баки.

Нечасто можно было увидеть Стива в настолько разобранном состоянии, чтобы он даже предложение составить не мог. Баки спрятал улыбку в его широкой ладони и лизнул ее, только потом позволив себе рассмеяться.

Стив протянул руку, чтобы почесать его за ухом, и Баки вывернул голову так, чтобы было удобнее дотягиваться.

— Ммм, хррршо, — пробормотал Баки, чувствуя, как мышцы наконец расслабляются. Он настолько устал, что начал просто заваливаться на бок, но Стив тут же поймал его.

— Осторожнее, парень.

Посмеиваясь, он придержал Баки за бедро, а потом осторожно приподнял в воздух и переложил на матрас. Руки его тряслись от напряжения.

Баки поежился, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него мягкий член. Одеяла были мягкими и прохладными, можно было с наслаждением растянуться на них во весь рост, пока Стив вытирался пижамой.

— Не знаю, как в твоем случае… — скомканная пижама полетела на пол, а Стив с облегчением рухнул на мокрые от пота подушки, -…но прямо сейчас я не могу вспомнить ни одной причины, чтоб себя пожалеть.

Баки прыснул, вытер слезы с глаз и снова заржал — так сильно, что онемевший было хвост вдруг ожил и щелкнул у него за спиной. Теперь можно было с чистой совестью прижаться к плечу Стива, поцеловать его грудь и даже пару раз лизнуть сосок — тот оказался соленым на вкус.

Стив поерзал, подпихивая руку под плечи Баки, чтобы, устроившись, поцеловать его в макушку.

— Ты-то как?

— У меня все ха-арашо, — зевок прервал его на середине фразы. Странно, минуту назад его тело переполняла энергия, а сейчас хотелось только спать, спать, спать. — Как мне всего этого не хватало, оказывается.

— Это ж не гон опять начинается, а? — в шутку поинтересовался Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Да не. Просто эротические сны начали сниться. Сексуальные фантазии и все такое, — получалось только невнятно бормотать. Мир норовил уплыть куда-то, пришлось снова зевнуть, чтобы не вырубиться в ту же секунду.

— Сексуальные фантазии? — тут же заинтересовался Стив.

Подробно описывать сил уже точно не осталось.

— Ага, типа того. Вот будь ты, например, котом. Как бы все это выглядело?

Баки зарылся носом Стиву в плечо. Мягкие пальцы гладили его по лицу, отводили и заправляли за ухо растрепанные пряди.

— Вот как, — теперь Стив чесал Баки за ухом, не давая ему уснуть. — Ну и, каков вердикт? Я выглядел бы сексуально?

Баки прищелкнул языком.

— Черта с два. Слишком большой. В сочетании с твоей настырностью — явно перебор, так что лучше б ты был поменьше.

Воображение услужливо подсунуло образ: тело Бруклина в сочетании с большой головой Стива. Баки уткнулся носом Стиву в подмышку, отгоняя неуместные мысли, пока Стив смеялся над ним.

— Бак, ну ты совсем охренел.

Кажется, он говорил что-то еще, но это уже было неинтересно. Все звуки растворились в подступающей дреме. Не было ни единой причины вставать, принимать душ, одеваться. 

Сегодня он в форт МакНейр не вернется. Они со Стивом договорились об этом без слов, это стало ясно еще до того, как они завалились на кровать. Баки вернулся домой, теперь ему не нужно спать в своей квартирке в одиночестве, не нужно ютиться на одной койке с себе подобными.

Стив — его семья, его вторая половина, часть его тела — более важная, чем рука. Остался один-единственный бесценный день, который они могут провести вместе. А потом… не нужно быть пророком, чтобы догадаться — все полетит к чертям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, НЦа!  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> От [Hopeless Geek](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/166195992986/this-was-a-commission-i-did-for-resinonao3-from)  
> 
> 
> От [Cobalt Moony](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/160518845816/snow-leopard-bucky-steve-loves-to-play-with-his)  
> 


	28. Плечом к плечу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

_\--в примечании к этой главе автор считает своим долгом напомнить, что мы имеем дело с альтернативной политической историей, вследствие чего отношения между странами в фике сильно отличаются от тех, которые имеют место в реальности. Это никак не связано с реальной политической ситуацией в мире и ни в коей мере не отражает личное мнение автора о ней. Просто разные обстоятельства, которые влияют на сюжет.--_

Стив уже успел побывать в театре Уорнера накануне, но стоило зайти в переполненный вестибюль, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Почетный кошачий караул остался позади, и теперь кот-официант предлагал ему взять бокал шампанского с серебряного подноса. Бокал Стив принял из вежливости, но пить не стал.

Для начала им предстояло обойти зал по периметру. Яркие огни люстр отражались от сводчатого потолка, мерцали в золоте роскошных барельефов. Вычищенные ковровые дорожки, и перевитые шнурами богатые занавески, и полированные перила из красного дерева, мраморные арки, мраморные ступени — все было драматически залито неприятно теплым, давящим оранжевым светом.

Казалось, они пришли на прием в королевский дворец. Или, скорее, в замок Дракулы.  
Общество же состояло из представителей высшего света Вашингтона чуть менее, чем полностью. Стоило ли удивляться вычурным нарядам? Каждый первый вырядился так, будто результаты политических кампаний на много лет вперед зависели от того, кто кого перещеголяет в роскоши. Сенаторы прогуливались по нижнему ярусу в великолепных смокингах, в струящихся платьях. Гордо демонстрировали свои парадные мундиры военные. Глав иностранных государств можно было узнать по причудливым костюмам, украшенным яркими поясами. И, разумеется, всюду попадались коты и кошки — сплошь породистые, от известных американских и японских заводчиков, усыпанные золотом и бриллиантами. Их хранители хвастались своим богатством всеми возможными способами.

Стив честно надел парадный мундир перед тем, как выйти из квартиры, но сейчас казалось, что с тем же успехом он мог заявиться сюда в пижаме. Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй ярус, он заметил кошку, по спине которой струилось тончайшее серебристое кружево.

Белоснежный хвост показался знакомым — и Стив узнал Белую Королеву, которую встретил когда-то в питомнике ЦКК. Она как раз приветствовала судью Верховного суда, и тот благосклонно кивнул в ответ, принимая из ее рук бокал шампанского прежде, чем вернуться к светской беседе. Что ж, подумал Стив, она определенно добилась успеха.

— Потрясающе, — негромко заметил Баки, глядя туда же, куда и Стив.

— Иногда мне кажется, что нигде в мире не тратится столько денег на роскошь, как в этой стране, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос, разглядывая элегантный, сверкающий золотом ошейник Белой Королевы.

Он решил наконец отпить глоток шампанского, и Баки выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сказать:

— Странно, мне казалось, ты был в Японии.

То ли от неожиданного ехидного замечания, то ли просто на радостях, что Баки рядом, Стив умудрился вдохнуть шампанское чуть ли не в легкие, и задохнулся от смеха, когда пузырьки ударили в нос.

— Капитан Роджерс? — раздался за его спиной женский голос, и Стив выплюнул дорогой напиток обратно в бокал с невежливым хаканьем.

Развернувшись на каблуках, он увидел перед собой знакомую журналистку из National Defense Magazine. Взгляд ее упал на красное лицо и тут же вежливо опустился к лакированным туфлям. Стиву милостиво давали время прийти в себя.

— Прошу прощения, я не вовремя?

— Нет! Все хорошо, — Стив вытер уголок рта тыльной стороной руки в белой перчатке и пристроил бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. В любом случае, пить сегодня вечером не стоило. — Здравствуйте, Вивьен. Как вам эта вечеринка?

— Честно? Здесь довольно скучно, — она хитро подмигнула Стиву и тут же перевела взгляд на Баки: — А ты намного больше, чем мне казалось по телефону.

— Не уверен, что это комплимент, мэм, — ответил Баки.

Такого задорного мальчишеского тона Стив не слышал с тех пор, как они таскались по бутикам в первые дни пресс-тура.

— Вы уже второй человек за последнее время, который намекает, что я стал слишком… мускулистым, — Баки похлопал себя по плоскому животу, будто ему было, чего стесняться. — Надеюсь, вы не сильно разочарованы.

Взмах великолепного хвоста выглядел откровенно кокетливым.

Стиву стоило большого труда не закатить глаза, а Вивьен захихикала, отбрасывая через плечо длинные темные кудри. Пока он судорожно пытался вспомнить, не Вивьен ли доставала их вопросами по поводу финансирования проекта для КСС в будущем после того, как в Старк Индастриз пообещали жертвовать на это благое дело, Баки бросил все силы на то, чтобы очаровать собеседницу. Вивьен была опытным противником, ее сарказм был отточен как лезвие бритвы, но через пару минут она уже смущенно хлопала ресницами и хихикала как подросток, оглаживая синее платье с блестками. Баки оказался чертовски талантливым ухажёром.

— Похоже, я много потеряла, когда решила взять у вас интервью по телефону вместо того, чтобы встретиться лично, — кокетливо заметила Вивьен, но Стив уже чувствовал, что тон разговора сейчас изменится: — Однако, меня очень интересует, что будет означать получение этой премии в контексте военной политики президента, особенно в плане защиты строящегося нефтепровода ВСТО. Капитан, не желаете прокомментировать?

Развлечения закончились, наступило время работать. Стив нацепил на лицо «улыбку танцующей обезьяны» и заговорил в точном соответствии с инструкциями:

— Получение Нобелевской премии мира — это невероятная честь как для президента Пирса, так и для Соединенных Штатов в целом. Для нас это подтверждение правильности политического курса, частью которого является прокладка нефтепровода ВСТО. Давая возможность России открыть торговые отношения с Китаем, мы предоставляем двум странам уникальную возможность объединиться, впервые после Первой мировой войны, — он сделал паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть последнюю фразу и заодно взять новый бокал шампанского. — Соответственно, этот проект был и останется приоритетным для Соединенных Штатов и их вооруженных сил.

Вивьен задумчиво кивнула.

— Полагаю, генерал Джозеф Роджерс — ваш отец — сыграл важную роль в заключении сделки между Стандарт Ойл и китайским императором. Вы не могли бы это прокомментировать?

Стив открыл было рот, собираясь выдать тщательно отрепетированный ответ, но перед глазами вдруг замерцало лицо президента Пирса. Оно поглотило все внимание Стива, в голове вдруг стало совершенно пусто. Где-то далеко Вивьен подняла брови, все еще ожидая ответа, но Стиву удалось только стиснуть зубы, пока с языка не сорвалась какая-нибудь чушь.

— Генерал Роджерс сыграл важную роль в этих переговорах, выступая на стороне Соединенных Штатов, — послышался голос Баки. Он говорил очень уверенно, может Вивьен не заметит, что так прикрывают провал Стива? — Однако обсуждение сделки потребовало кропотливой работы представителей всех трех сторон. Таким образом, общее стремление к сотрудничеству стало основой успеха, — Баки скромно отступил назад и уставился в пол. — Хотя я, конечно, не особенно в этом разбираюсь.

— Вы согласны, капитан? — Вивьен обращалась к Стиву, но ответить он никак не мог. Маленькое зернышко сомнения вдруг проросло целым полем сорной травы, мешая сосредоточиться на чем бы то ни было.

Он промямлил какие-то оправдания и поспешил уйти. Главным казалось выбраться с линии огня, любой ценой выиграть время, чтобы отдышаться.

Почему здесь так душно?

Баки догнал Стива, когда тот был уже на полпути к лестнице в бельэтаж. Остановиться удалось только на последней ступеньке, перила из полированного мрамора отлично держали его вес. Стив вцепился в них из последних сил. Подташнивало. Удивительно, что безобидный по сути вопрос настолько выбил его из колеи.

— Капитан Роджерс, — Баки пришлось едва ли не кричать, чтобы пробиться сквозь намордник, да еще и перекрыть шум толпы. Здесь, наверху, было заметно меньше народу, но гости все прибывали и прибывали — гул множества голосов отражался от стен, волнами поднимаясь все выше и выше, как прилив. В это маленькое помещение набилось слишком много людей.

— Прошу прощения, что заговорил без разрешения. Сэр, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Отлично, просто отлично, — рассеянно соврал Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг него и внизу под балконом мелькали лица, лица, лица, и ни одного знакомого среди них не было. Даже если он кого-то узнает, это не будет иметь значения, единственное лицо, которое по-настоящему хотелось увидеть, это лицо президента. Воспоминания захлестывали — лицо, чуть заметный укол в шею, Господи, сам запах этого человека…

Нет, Стив прекрасно помнил, что Пирс — враг. Но почему вдруг стало так пусто? Будто потерялось что-то ценное, жизненно-важное внутри него. Дело даже не в том, что ему по привычке хотелось доверять президенту. Нечто мерцало на краю сознания, почти за пределами досягаемости, как призрачная, рудиментарная конечность. Словно он скучал по тому чувству безумного обожания, которое захватывало все его существо. Что-то внутри него скорбело о потере — ведь так хорошо, так спокойно живется, когда ты предан кому-то всей душой.

Стив сглотнул комок желчи, неизвестно откуда взявшейся у него в горле, и только потом заметил, что Баки смотрит на него.

— Бывает, растерялся слегка.

— Из-за генерала Роджерса?

— Что? — с чего это вдруг Баки решил вспомнить его отца? Стиву и без того было паршиво — стоило только подумать о Пирсе, о том коротком разговоре в его кабинете, объятиях, уколе в шею… — Нет, из-за Пирса.

Уши Баки тут же встали торчком, он подозрительно сощурился.

— Пирса? При чем тут он? Никто не говорил о Пирсе.

— Разве нет? — Стив честно попытался вспомнить вопрос Вивьен, но в голове клубился туман. Как можно забыть, о чем говорили две минуты назад? — Я не… Ты точно уверен?

— Да, сэр. Она спрашивала, какую роль сыграл генерал Роджерс при заключении договора о трубопроводе ВСТО между Стандарт Ойл и Китаем.

Баки говорил очень терпеливо, однако в тоне его голоса слышалось беспокойство. Только сегодня утром Стив расписывал, как влияние Пирса туманило ему мозги целых две недели, как его верность идеалам, его гордость оказались вывернуты наизнанку. Теперь взгляд Баки упирался в след от укуса, скрытый под воротником смокинга. Там, кстати, до сих пор покалывало.

— Она ничего не сказала о президенте, — закончил Баки, уши его подозрительно дернулись.  
Генерал Джозеф Роджерс, отец Стива. Вот о ком спрашивала Вивьен. Он вечно лижет Пирсу задницу, но больше между ними нет ничего общего. Непонятно, как можно было перепутать.

— Прости, Бак…

— Баки, сэр.

Стив вздрогнул, как от пощечины. Сколько можно проебываться на ровном месте? Идиотизм — назвать Зимнего Солдата домашним прозвищем, когда вокруг столько ушей.

— Точно. Просто, оно… вырвалось.

Было ужасно жарко. Стив сунул палец под воротник, пытаясь ослабить его хоть немного. Неужели скоро ему придется стоять на сцене рядом с этим человеком? Салютовать ему по всем правилам, вручить медаль мира? Вдруг Пирсу достаточно взглянуть на него, чтобы догадаться — Баки вытащил тот кусок. Там, где эта штука жила в его теле, до сих пор ощущалась пустота. Прошло столько времени, кто знает, что могло случиться? Может быть, эта зараза теперь у него в крови. Может быть, он никогда не сможет до конца избавиться от неё.

Баки, похоже, заметил его неуверенность. Но не успел он открыть рот, как Стив оторвался от перил и выпрямился.

— Мне нужно в туалет. Как думаешь, справишься в одиночку минут пять?

Намордник отлично скрывал выражение лица, но Стив был уверен, что Баки сейчас материт его последними словами. Судя по настороженным ушам, предложение разделиться понимания, мягко говоря, не встретило.

— Я пойду с тобой, — настойчиво сказал Баки. Его хвост напряженно вздрагивал.

Ладно, может быть, Стиву просто не терпелось удрать. Однако ему все равно нельзя было торчать рядом с Баки весь вечер — иначе коты Пантеры не решатся подойти. А план есть план, хотя стыдно прикрывать им хаос в собственной голове.

— Просто хочу немного подышать воздухом, — Стив ласково улыбнулся, давая понять, что все в порядке. — Я скоро вернусь.

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу. Металлические пластины перекалибровались с характерным щелчком — еще не гнев, но близко к тому. Кончик хвоста дергался где-то в районе ботинок, когда Баки сказал:

— Не наделайте глупостей, сэр.

— Как я могу? Вся глупость будет ждать меня здесь, — немедленно отбрил Стив, заслужив громкое фырканье из-под намордника — так сразу и не поймешь, успокоился Баки или наоборот, возмутился еще сильнее.

Господи, как же Стив его любил. Уходить вдруг почти расхотелось.

____________________________  
К тому времени, как водоворот смокингов и вечерних платьев поглотил Стива, от веселья Баки не осталось и следа. Его снова грызло беспокойство. В теле Стива не осталось ничего от Золы, ни единой нити, которая управляла бы им или внушала нужные мысли о президенте, чтоб он сдох, сволочь, Пирсе, и всё-таки что-то было не так.

С утра они прибрались на диване: тщательно вычистили обивку, а то, что осталось от твари, завернули в пластиковый пакет и оставили. Стив сказал, что эту пакость потом «заберет друг», что бы это ни значило.

После этого Стив долго молчал. Его слегка расфокусированный взгляд был устремлен в никуда. Баки молча сидел за столом, пока не опустела чашка сваренного им кофе, и после этого Стива вдруг прорвало.

Судя по описанию, это походило на животное доминирование. Будто кто-то в тысячу раз сильнее тебя подавляет твою волю. С точки зрения Стива, главная проблема состояла в нарушении его свободы как личности. Но когда он неуверенно рассказал о своем желании угодить Пирсу, Баки сумел составить полную картину.

— Кусок дерьма! — возмущался Стив. — Этот урод назвал меня сынком, и я, как последний идиот, повелся. Я мечтал, чтобы это оказалось правдой, Бак! Я никогда и ничего так не хотел в своей жизни!

Теперь Стив настаивал, что ему лучше, уверял, что видит все уловки Пирса насквозь. Но черта с два Баки будет просто так слоняться в ожидании Пантеры, пока остается хоть один шанс, что Стив пришел в себя не до конца.

Баки ввинтился в толпу. На хуй Движение Ваканды. В первую очередь Баки — КСС Стива, а тот слишком упрям, чтобы просить о помощи, даже болтаясь на одной руке под скалой. Тут Уилсон верно подметил.

Люди шли и шли навстречу, Баки тщательно сканировал лица, надеясь увидеть высокие точеные скулы майора Уилсона. Искать по запаху было бы намного, намного легче, но кто б ему разрешил? Приходилось фильтровать звуки: хриплый смех, обрывки разговоров, кашель, бульканье шампанского, звон хрусталя о серебряные подносы. И ни следа знакомого уверенного голоса.

Убедившись, что в бельэтаже Уилсона нет, Баки направился вниз. Приходилось избегать зрительного контакта с людьми, других котов он тоже по возможности игнорировал.  
Уилсон, Уилсон, Уилсон, мысленно твердил Баки, пока его взгляд перебегал от мундира к мундиру. Ни одного майора ВВС, множество сверкающих улыбок — но нигде не видать знакомой щелочки между передними зубами.

Сердце сделало кульбит, когда в нише под главной лестницей обнаружились Брок и Ситвелл. Они неподвижно стояли по обе стороны от тяжелой старинной двери, рядом с высокими вазами. Меньше всего Баки был нужен еще и этот геморрой, поэтому он пошел в противоположном направлении — ко входу в вестибюль.

Неподалеку мелькали знакомые журналисты, но Баки старался не попадаться им на глаза. Ему разрешалось общаться с прессой на пару-тройку тем, но сейчас было явно не до этого.  
Добравшись до входных дверей, он некоторое время ошивался там, наблюдая за вновь прибывшими гостями. Трипп и Честер, курсанты Страйка, выполняли обязанности почетного караула. Они стояли неподвижно, выпрямив спины, явно гордясь свеженькими мундирами, пока автомобили, один другого роскошнее, выгружали на красную дорожку все новых и новых гостей.

Но чем дольше Баки наблюдал, тем меньше ему это нравилось. Домашние кошки, проходя мимо, прижимали уши и хвосты, оказывая почтение КСС, люди же не обращали на котов почетного караула ни малейшего внимания, будто его не существовало. Смотреть на это было неприятно. Трипп — один из лучших инженеров-механиков, когда-либо встреченных Баки; с Честером они не были близко знакомы, однако ему однажды почти удалось обогнать Пьетро на полосе препятствий. Но Очень Важные Люди воспринимали их как швейцаров в дорогой гостинице, а не верных солдат страны. Строго говоря, это даже на почетный караул не походило — где вы видели почетный караул в намордниках?

Пора было уяснить, что люди никогда не воспримут кошачьих как равных. Когда-то Баки казалось, что роль КСС — лучшее место, которое может занять кот, но по сути, это положение тоже немногим отличалось от рабства. Люди помогли кошачьим выжить, но взамен сделали их рабами. Баки задумчиво взглянул на свою металлическую руку, будто впервые почувствовав фантомный зуд под красной звездой. Впрочем, переживать об этом было поздно.

— Баки, — голос Бруклина выдернул его из невеселых мыслей.

Когда только подобраться успел? На узком лице с большим носом намордник смотрелся особенно нелепо.

— Нам нужно с тобой поговорить.

Баки покачал головой. Уши Бруклина вздрагивали, давая понять, что дело важное, но сейчас на это не было времени.

— Тебе срочно?

Откуда ни возьмись вынырнул Пьетро и остановился рядом с Бруклином.

— Сэр, пожалуйста. Это займет всего минуту.

Хвост Пьетро напряженно подрагивал, словно его хозяину не терпелось куда-то бежать.

— Нет, — отрезал Баки. — Где вам положено стоять?

— Мы сменим Триппа и Чеса у входной двери, — объяснил Бруклин. — Но нам надо…

— Давай потом разберемся, — Баки уже отвернулся от настырной молодежи, снова принимаясь сканировать толпу. Только бы он не пропустил Уилсона, пока разговаривал с этими балбесами. — Мне нужно найти человека.

— Тоже мне, проблема, — проворчал Пьетро из-под намордника так низко, чтобы перекрыть шум толпы, но при этом достаточно тихо, чтобы слышали только они трое.

— Не заставляй меня докладывать Пересу, что вы нарушили приказ, — бросил Баки, может быть, резче, чем стоило бы, и скользнул обратно в толпу.

Вокруг сотни людей, что им такого важного понадобилось обсудить? Неужели он в их возрасте был настолько же самоуверенным?

Глаза и уши Баки были сосредоточены на поиске Уилсона, а мысли — на Бруклине и Пьетро, поэтому он вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука поймала его за хвост. Журналист — судя по бейджику на кармане пиджака — со скучающим видом постучал по красной звезде краем телефона и заявил:

— У меня к тебе несколько вопросов. Это ведь ты Зимний Солдат?

Нет, тут бегает десяток котов с металлическими руками и великолепными пятнами на хвостах, потея под намордниками.

Однако вслух Баки ответил:

— Да.

Этот говнюк даже представиться не удосужился. Баки бесило в нем буквально все — от аляповатых золотых украшений до кретинской водолазки под пиджак. По крайней мере, он задавал вопросы по утвержденному списку, можно было отвечать на них, не задумываясь, и одновременно следить за толпой.

С тем же успехом говнюк мог беседовать с автоответчиком. Четкие ответы Баки дословно повторяли инструкции: он глубоко и искренне благодарен президенту за заботу о бывших КСС; он уверен, что проект «Зимний Солдат» имеет большое и успешное будущее; это важно для сообщества кошачьих в целом, поскольку гарантирует признание их как важной составляющей вооруженных сил страны. Хотелось надеяться, что прозвучало убедительно, потому что он врал, врал и врал.

Стив когда-то рассказывал, что журналисты тоже проходят инструктаж заранее, и большинство из них не отклоняется от утвержденного сценария. Этот был из таких. Баки тогда не спросил, в чем смысл этого спектакля, но сейчас решил, что так говнюку и надо. Благодарить тот, разумеется, не стал. Едва получив ответ на последний вопрос, он уткнулся носом в свой телефон и ушел. Мысленно плюнув ему вслед, Баки протянул хвост через кулак, чтобы стереть фантомные отпечатки липких пальцев с шерсти.

Хорошо еще, говнюк не додумался спросить, почему Баки один. В толпе было жарко, намордник глушил запахи, наполовину «ослепляя» его, сейчас он не смог бы придумать оправдание, даже если бы от этого зависела жизнь. Хрен знает, куда и насколько провалился Стив, на утвержденный сценарий вечера ему определенно было наплевать. Значит, Баки мог с чистой совестью сосредоточиться на поиске майора Уилсона. У Стива есть Here Kitty, захочет — выследит.

Как-то так получилось, что в итоге майор Уилсон нашел Баки сам.

Стоило выбраться из толкучки вокруг барной стойки, как на Баки налетела пожилая женщина с ослепительно яркими волосами.

— Баки, дорогой! — воскликнула она и бесцеремонно схватила его за левую руку, утягивая за собой.

На женщине было странное розовое платье: будто кто-то взял сахарную вату и напихал ее в полиэтиленовый пакет. С тощей шеи на тощую грудь спускались бесконечные ряды жемчугов. Когда женщина двигалась, жемчужины стучали друг о друга как град по крыше. Где-то Баки ее видел, но никак не мог вспомнить, где.

— Наконец-то, — пела женщина, похлопывая Баки по руке.

У входа в вип-зал «1924» стояла группа людей. Они общались между собой, медленно потягивая напитки из высоких бокалов.

— Я уж было совсем отчаялась, думала, мне его никогда не найти. И вот он здесь!

— Да, мэм, — покорно согласился Баки, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.

Голос тоже казался смутно знакомым. Теоретически, она могла быть одной из журналисток, перед которыми Баки приходилось выступать на пресс-конференциях, но вряд ли. Не тот тип. Решить эту головоломку, не чувствуя запахов, все равно было невозможно, и Баки отключился от разговора, продолжая высматривать в толпе Уилсона.

— Ах, да, — говорил тем временем какой-то мужчина, потягивая шампанское. — Великолепный экземпляр. Вопросов больше нет, я понял, о чем ты говорила.

Баки бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Самой запоминающейся чертой этого человека был ярко-красный нос, а еще очки без оправы, заляпанные жирными отпечатками. Больше и посмотреть не на что. Плохая осанка, общая дряблость — значит, не военный. Акцент Среднего Запада, следовательно, не иностранец. Он осматривал Баки с ног до головы и снисходительно кивал. Тот еще хам, судя по всему, но к хамам Баки было не привыкать.

— И потерян, потерян для нас. Ох уж эта армия, — сочувственно заметил другой.

Тоже не военный и даже не политик, политики не позволяют себе так выражаться. Баки так и не понял, какого хрена нужно от него этим людям, и понемногу начинал злиться — они отвлекли его от поисков.

— Ты вывела его ради пятен? — уточнил третий, и Баки похолодел, когда его вдруг осенило понимание. — Или главное размер, а пятна так, приятный бонус?

Ощущение было такое, будто в кишках заворочался огромный камень. Блядь! Женщина — черт, Фредди Барнс! — похлопала его по металлической руке и рассмеялась. Другие заводчики вторили ей.

— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но с ним я промахнулась. Да, да, нацелилась на пятна и бездарно проворонила их.

Шутка показалась удачной и вызвала новый взрыв смеха. Хвост Баки обернулся вокруг его ног, тщетно пытаясь защитить хозяина. Слушать эти разговоры было тошно.  
Фредди Барнс, женщина, которая считалась официальным хранителем его матери и его отца, как, наверное, и пары поколений его предков, приехала в Вашингтон. И теперь рассказывала благосклонным слушателям о Баки, о его сестре, о его родителях. Упомянула его родных братьев из предыдущих пометов, о которых он никогда не слышал, теток и дядьев. Баки никогда не думал, что кошачьи родственные связи интересуют хоть кого-нибудь, но Фредди Барнс с упоением пересказывала всю его родословную этим неприятным людям. Будто все коты Барнсов появлялись на свет только ради людей. Никто и никогда не стал бы рассказывать самому Баки о его родичах.

В какой-то момент тонкие, как паучьи лапки, пальцы Фредди взяли его хвост, чтобы продемонстрировать пятна другим заводчикам, и те с удовольствием принялись копаться в густом подшерстке. Это было куда хуже, чем тот говнюк, всего-то дернувший его за хвост.  
— Вам стоит посмотреть на его хранителя, такой красавчик, прелесть просто, — Фредди похотливо усмехнулась и махнула рукой в сторону второй и последней женщины в группе, приглашая оценить грязную шуточку. Та засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью и что-то ответила по-японски. Баки не стал вслушиваться из принципа.

— Так где же твой красивый молодой капитан, Баки, дорогуша? — обратилась к нему Фредди, когда смешки стихли.

— В туалете, мэм, — неохотно признался Баки. Ничего умнее в голову не пришло.  
Как можно было не узнать Фредди Барнс? Да, прошло пятнадцать лет с их последней встречи, да, намордник здорово отвлекал внимание, но эти крупные белые зубы, слишком яркие волосы, это длинное худое тело, пронзительный голос. Ведь какие-то воспоминания должны были остаться. А он оказался слеп как крот, и в результате эти люди окружили его, разглядывая, будто акулы — особенно вкусный кусок мяса.

— Ну, мы обязательно найдем его потом, верно, дорогуша? Но я должна вам сказать… — она снова обращалась к своим спутникам, -… котенком Баки был на редкость уродливым. Его шерсть выглядела так, будто ее только что вывалили в грязи, — раздались недоверчивые смешки, но Фредди настаивала: — Ах, вы не верите? Могу показать вам фотографии!  
Вскоре Баки окончательно потерял нить разговора, впрочем, его участия никто и не требовал. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах. Баки тупо пялился на красный узор на ковре и мечтал о том, как Стив найдет его здесь и вызволит из лап одной из самых богатых женщин Нью-Йорка. Должно же это когда-нибудь случиться.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Фредди предложила спутникам пройти внутрь. Оттуда будет не сбежать. Под табличкой «Вип-зал 1924» стоял охранник. Внутри виднелся большой бар, доступный, похоже, только избранным гостям. Лорейн говорила, что кошачьим вход туда запрещен. Догадается ли Стив искать его здесь?

Куда он, блядь, вообще провалился?

Баки сумел-таки переступить с ноги на ногу, но строгий взгляд Фредди тут же пригвоздил его к месту. Первый урок, который Баки усвоил в своей жизни, заключался в том, что мадам Барнс полагается слушаться беспрекословно. И два десятилетия военной муштры не вытравили из него этот инстинкт.

— Ну же! Пойдем-ка, посидим внутри, — Фредди не предлагала, она приказывала. — Ты какой-то напряженный, дорогуша.

— Разве, мэм?

Баки сглотнул несколько раз, изо всех сил пытаясь потянуть время. Дверь в зал открылась, и он замер, как вкопанный. Фредди остановилась вместе с ним — одна рука на бедре, вторая буквально вплавилась в металлическую руку Баки — она казалась раскаленной.

— Ой, дорогуша, — Фредди нетерпеливо фыркнула. — Уж я-то всегда знаю, когда один из моих деток о чем-то беспокоится. Они тебя хорошо кормят? Надеюсь, не объедками с человеческого стола?

Это было уже слишком. Хватит! Хватит, он больше не вынесет! Сердце колотилось так сильно, что пульс отдавался в горле. Ему нужно выполнять приказы: присоединиться к Движению Ваканды, подняться на сцену вместе с президентом Соединенных Штатов, защитить своего драгоценного человека. У него не осталось времени слушать разговоры заводчиков, у него не осталось сил пробираться сквозь толпу, прячась от репортеров, избегая капканов, которые расставили для него люди в этом здании.

Воздуха не хватало, намордник, едва ли не плавился из-за жары, теперь он охватывал горло горячей влажной петлей. Думать уже не получалось, скоро он не сможет и дышать. Нужно было любой ценой найти Стива — или это Стив должен найти его? Тогда кого нужно искать? Загривок ошпарило паникой, Баки так растерялся, что не мог вспомнить уже ничего.

— Баки?

Уилсон!

Фредди остановилась на пороге гостиной и удивленно обернулась. Накрашенные губы сложились в небольшое «о», цепкие пальцы вдруг соскользнули с предплечья Баки, и он тут же воспользовался этим: отступил на два шага, а потом и вовсе спрятался за майора Уилсона. Тот вытащил руки из карманов, похоже, немного смутившись, что оказался между Баки и его компанией.

— Чувак, все нормально?

— Капитан Роджерс не собирается просить о помощи, — выпалил Баки. — Мы должны найти его.

Прозвучало как-то по-дурацки, но удивление на лице Уилсона быстро сменилось пониманием. Он кивнул.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — очаровательная улыбка включилась как по щелчку. — Я одолжу у вас Баки совсем ненадолго.

— Почему-то мне так не кажется, — длинный палец Фредди был направлен Баки в грудь. — Пошли, дорогуша. Я с тобой еще не закончила.

«Ты закончила со мной, когда мне было шесть лет, — подумал Баки. — И со мной, и с Беккой».

— Извините, — в улыбке Уилсона, однако, не было и намека на сожаление, он поднял руку, блокируя возможные попытки Баки отойти от него. — Он пойдет со мной.

Фредди рассмеялась.

— Молодой человек, кажется, вы не поняли, с кем…

— Майор, — коротко поправил Уилсон. Было чертовски приятно, что в кои-то веки он оказался недоволен кем-то другим. — С кем бы я ни имел дело, этот кто-то вмешивается в вопросы национальной безопасности. Итак, я забираю Зимнего Солдата, если только ваш разговор не важнее для безопасности страны. Если так, я буду рад подождать.

— Ах, ладно, — Фредди махнула рукой, щедро уступая очередь. Она уже потеряла интерес к своей затее. — Раз уж дело официальное, пусть. Но верните его обратно до того, как начнется главная вечеринка, договорились?

И Фредди вплыла в гостиную, ужасно довольная тем, что приказала высокопоставленному офицеру и оставила последнее слово за собой. Спутники уже ждали ее, расположившись на диванах, и «дитя» было успешно забыто.

Уилсон повел Баки вверх по лестнице, держась слева от него. Где-то на полпути до Баки дошло, что он сам поступил бы также, желая оградить Стива от потока людей, поднимающихся и спускающихся по ступеням. С одной стороны — перила, с другой — охрана. Мысль показалась странной: не Баки защищает человека, а человек — его, и этот человек не Стив. Шерсть на загривке поднялась дыбом, Баки поежился, но потом вспомнил, что Сэму Уилсону Стив доверял больше, чем любому другому человеку.

— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотал он, хотя вряд ли его было слышно из-за намордника.

— Даже спрашивать не хочу, кто это был, — Уилсон усмехнулся. — Но обычно ты мне так сильно не радуешься, из чего я сделал вывод, что дама вела себя не слишком дружелюбно.

— Да, сэр, — согласился Баки. Ему еще предстояло разобраться, что он почувствовал, встретив Фредди Барнс — и не узнав ее — но потом, когда будет время спокойно подумать. — Определенно не слишком.

Они как раз заходили под арку, ведущую в главный зал. Внутрь пока не пускали, официально приему полагалось длиться еще минут двадцать.

— Ну и в какую же беду наш мальчик попал за это время? — поинтересовался Уилсон.

«Наш мальчик»? Уже второй раз Уилсон, можно сказать, вслух заявлял свои права на Стива. Баки это не слишком нравилось, но бодаться было не время.

— Я сделал, как вы сказали. Нашел заразу и вытащил из него. Длинная черная дрянь, похожая на червя. Как только она оказалась вне тела, сразу погибла. И запах гнили исчез.

— Исчез? — задумчиво повторил Уилсон, явно прикидывая варианты. — Ладно. А потом?

— У нас брали интервью для какого-то журнала, Стива… капитана Роджерса спросили про его отца и трубопровод ВСТО. И он почему-то решил, что спрашивают о Пирсе, — Баки остановился, давая Уилсону время усвоить информацию. — Через несколько минут он даже не вспомнил, что изначально речь шла о генерале Роджерсе.

Уилсон поджал губы, подумал пару секунд, а потом покачал головой. Он не уловил связи.  
— И ты думаешь, что в нем до сих пор сидит эта… как ты выразился? Гниль?

Баки мотнул головой.

И нет, он не станет виновато прижимать уши.

— Не сидит. Я бы заметил, если так. После того, как я вытащил эту дрянь, он признался, что в последнее время что-то туманило ему мозги. Будто чья-то воля заставляла его думать о Пирсе.

— Если сумел признать — это уже хорошо, — Уилсон явно успокоился. — Когда он сказал тебе это?

— Сегодня утром, когда мы… — лежали в постели, хотел сказать Баки, но вовремя прикусил свой болтливый язык. И что такого в майоре Уилсоне, почему рядом с ним всех тянет на откровенность? Пусть он и так в курсе, Баки все равно не собирался признаваться вслух. Никому и никогда.

К счастью, Уилсон только рукой махнул, разрешая не договаривать. Возможно, ему не больше хотелось слушать интимные подробности, чем Баки о них говорить.

— Ага, я понял. Так говоришь, могло что-нибудь остаться?

— Да, — Баки закивал так усердно, что ремни намордника врезались в загривок. — Но что именно — я не знаю. Так что прикрывайте ему спину, а? Пожалуйста, сэр. На случай, если со мной что-нибудь случится.

Ему достался удивленный взгляд. Но Баки только кивнул еще раз. Ничего не поделаешь, в этот раз придется защищать «нашего мальчика» вместе.

Уилсон запрокинул лицо к потолку, будто моля небеса о милости, но потом опустил голову и посмотрел Баки в глаза. Как равный — равному. В первый момент он подозрительно прищурился, но потом улыбка вдруг осветила его лицо.

— Ты понимаешь, что его долг вырос до шести раз, а?

— Подозреваю, там уже не меньше дюжины, — невозмутимо заявил Баки, и Уилсон рассмеялся.

_____________________________  
Поднявшись обратно наверх, Стив первым делом вытащил телефон. Внутри нарастала паника — пульс молотом стучал в висках, руки дрожали, пока он судорожно жал на иконку Here Kitty. К черту план, к черту Движение Ваканды, которое могло добраться до Баки аккурат к этому моменту, Стив был просто не готов потерять своего кота. Он ведь только что вернул его. Он ведь чувствовал — что-то пошло не так.

В туалете была длиннющая очередь, не только в кабинки, но и к раковинам. Неудивительно, что Баки за это время успел как сквозь землю провалиться.

Стив увидел, что неподалеку от входа мирно беседуют доктор Чо и полковник Роудс. Тем временем к нему подошла Пеппер. Они перекинулись парой фраз, Пеппер упомянула, что Тони Старк «где-то здесь» таким тоном, будто не надеялась найти его в ближайшие несколько часов.

Капитан, точнее, агент Уорд возник из ниоткуда, к счастью, на другом конце зала. Как раз в этот момент редактор японской газеты Ёмиори Симбун заговорил со Стивом по-японски, пришлось отвлечься от наблюдений и сосредоточиться на разговоре. Очень вовремя, потому что думать об Уорде не было ни малейшего желания.

Стив рассказывал очередной журналистке о том, как лично он и команда Генерального штаба тщательно готовились к этому вечеру, когда толпа вдруг расступилась, и из нее, как Венера из морской пены, вышла Наташа Романова.

На ней было платье цвета сверкающего заката. Вырез на спине спускался до самого копчика, удерживаемый тонкими золотыми цепочками. Рыжие волосы, завитые в длинные локоны, украшала блестящая повязка. Наташа выглядела как джазовая певица из другой эпохи, уверенная, что куда бы она ни пошла, непременно окажется в центре внимания. С великолепным равнодушием она игнорировала головы, которые одна за другой поворачивались ей вслед. Стиву досталось не намного больше внимания, Наташа не сподобилась даже поддразнить его за нелепый парадный мундир.

— Разве тебе не положено сейчас смотреть на кого-то другого? — едва расслышал он в шуме толпы. Сердце подпрыгнуло до самого горла, а Наташа поплыла дальше, не удостоив его даже взглядом.

Баки.

Последние опоздавшие уже прибыли, и толпа расплескалась по ярусам шумной волной блеска, смеха и роскоши. До начала главного шоу оставалось совсем немного времени. Стиву пришлось продираться против течения — гости выстраивались в очередь в баре, толпились у лестниц, а на площадках между ярусами закручивались настоящие водовороты.

Дорогие напитки лились рекой, на столы выставлялись все новые и новые подносы с закусками, отовсюду доносился преувеличенно громкий смех. Это демонстративное веселье раздражало, в кишках змеёй извивалось предчувствие беды. Стив только и мог, что шарить взглядом по толпе, высматривая ярко-красный ошейник Баки. Предполагалось, что он станет активным участником этой светской вечеринки, однако его хватало только на то, чтобы издалека кивать знакомым и скороговоркой оправдываться перед теми, кто старался задержать его.

Наконец раздался долгожданный сигнал Here Kitty, но не успел Стив подняться по лестнице наверх, как услышал смех, который мог узнать в любой толпе.

Сэм!

Сэм по выходным волонтерил в Службе спасения, если кто и поможет отыскать Баки, так это он. Стив обогнул кота-официанта, ловко балансирующего подносом с полупустыми бокалами, вежливо кивнул Государственному Секретарю, обошел шумную толпу людей (смутно знакомых, но черт знает, откуда), и наконец добрался до Сэма. Который стоял и спокойно разговаривал с его пропажей.

Баки заметил Стива первым. Глаза его широко раскрылись от удивления, однако уши радостно повернулись навстречу — уже хорошо. Судя по хвосту, который мирно покачивался за его спиной, с Баки все было в порядке, и колокол тревоги, который всё это время бил в голове Стива, начал затихать.

— Капитан Роджерс, — поприветствовал его Баки, и Сэм резко обернулся.

— Вот и он! — Стива шутливо пихнули кулаком в плечо. — А я уж было решил, что репортёры сожрали тебя заживо.

Сэм, как всегда, сиял улыбкой, а вот Баки вдруг опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, и это насторожило Стива. Он подозрительно прищурился.

— А вы тут чем заняты? — вид у обоих стал такой виноватый, что он чуть не рассмеялся. — Полагаю, об этом мне расскажут потом, правильно?

— О, ты узнаешь, — пообещал Сэм, качая головой. — Обязательно узнаешь, но не сейчас.  
Не успел Стив задуматься над этой таинственной фразой, как над их головами дважды вспыхнули огни — публике предлагалось занимать места. До церемонии оставалось всего-ничего, а значит Стиву нужно было пробираться ближе к сцене. Ему еще медаль президенту вручать.

Сэм с намеком кивнул, улыбнувшись на этот раз искреннее.

— Представление начинается, кэп. Не волнуйся, мы тебя прикроем.

_________________________  
Под одной из бесчисленных арок вестибюля оказалась небольшая дверь, которая вела в коридор, который, в свою очередь, вел за кулисы. Какое совпадение, именно эту арку охранял Брок. Баки насладился зрелищем, как тот открывает им дверь, а потом прошествовал мимо, задрав нос. От намордника, пожалуй, была некоторая польза: вдохни Баки запах этого мерзкого предателя, он точно не смог бы удержать когти при себе. Ни один кот не взглянет в глаза тому, кто однажды предал его, так что Баки имел полное право ненавидеть Брока. Этот мудила побежал докладывать об их разговоре Джасперу Ситвеллу сразу после того, как Баки и Стив покинули здание Секретной службы. Не исключено, что именно после этого Пирс на Стива и нацелился.

Баки не снизошел даже до насмешки, но Стив чуть не испортил весь спектакль, кивнув Броку сразу после того, как поздоровался с Ситвеллом. Разумеется, мудила аж раздулся от самодовольства. Чтоб тебя, тупой наглый самец! Баки сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к лейтенанту Лорейн, которая ждала их в коридоре в обнимку с планшетом и едва не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

Эта часть театра не предназначалась для посторонних глаз, поэтому здесь не было ни золотых скульптур, ни богатых красных ковров. Над головой тускло горели одинокие лампочки, каблуки их ботинок звонко стучали по цементному полу.

— Президент ждет слева от сцены, — тараторила Лорейн, ведя их за собой по длинному коридору — вокруг были только кирпичные стены и ни одной двери. — Так же, как во время репетиции. Вы выйдете на сцену справа, мимо почетного караула, сразу после генерала Роджерса, Чемберлена Чена и канцлера Брашова.

Стив покосился на Баки, и они обменялись понимающими улыбками. Всё это было повторено не меньше сотни раз — и во время подготовки, и на вчерашней репетиции, и даже сегодня утром, но Лорейн было не остановить. В организации этой церемонии участвовали десятки людей, Лорейн же отвечала только за Стива и Баки, но для новоиспеченного лейтенанта и этого оказалось более, чем достаточно.

Коридор пошел вниз, потом вверх и наконец расширился — по обеим сторонам потянулись двери гримерок. Баки терпеливо улыбался Лорейн, пока она тарахтела, по памяти описывая каждый момент церемонии в подробностях. Сколько шагов они пройдут по помосту, какой рукой Стив передаст медаль… Стив почти не слушал, Баки не нравилось его легкомысленное отношение. Очень зря он так. На сцене будет его собственный отец, а также президент Пирс — Баки считал этих двоих самыми опасными людьми в мире. По крайней мере, для них со Стивом.

Стиву полагалась жутко нервничать по этому поводу, а не пялиться со скучающим видом в потолок, пока Лорейн стряхивала невидимые пылинки с ярко-красных лацканов его кителя и поправляла галстук-бабочку, которая и так сидела ровнее некуда. Больно было смотреть, как беззаботно он относится к собственной безопасности. Стив Роджерс как он есть — переживает за Баки, за то, как он будет проникать в Движение Ваканды. Сам Баки о своем задании уже и забыть успел. Весь вечер он выслеживал майора Уилсона, не отвлекаясь на посторонних котов.

Да и хрен с ними. Захотели бы подойти — уж подошли бы, наверное.

— Для меня это было честью, сэр, — Лорейн уже салютовала Стиву.

Это было вовсе не обязательно, во всяком случае, согласно армейскому этикету, но в ее глазах стояли слезы, и Стив выпрямился, чтобы отсалютовать ей в ответ. Жест уважения, благодарности за все ее усилия.

После этого Лорейн ушла, оставив их ждать среди темных кулис, пока наступит очередь выходить на сцену.

Они добрались сюда, несмотря ни на что.

— Не знаю, чего она так переживает, — прошептал Стив под звуки увертюры. Председатель Норвежского Нобелевского комитета поприветствовал всех со своего места. — Это же не ей выходить на сцену перед толпой людей.

— Она твоя помощница, — хмыкнул Баки. — На ее месте, знаешь, я бы тоже нервничал.  
Стив приглушенно заворчал и покосился на Баки, умудрившись изобразить на лице одновременно обиду и насмешку. Вспыхнули гирлянды лампочек на сцене, и тут же в ушах Баки будто граната взорвалась — толпа гостей разразилась аплодисментами.

Согласно утвержденному сценарию, Стиву предстояло взойти на помост непосредственно перед Пирсом. А пока они наблюдали, как на сцену выходит Чермберлен Чен, посол китайской династии Цин, за ним последовал канцлер Брашов, представитель недавно избранного президента России Николаева и, наконец, генерал Джозеф Роджерс, который защищал интересы всех трех стран во время заключения торгового соглашения.

Еще недавно никому из присутствующих в голову не пришло бы, что такое возможно: официальные представители трех государств собрались в одном месте под флагом Соединенных Штатов. Баки, может быть, и ощутил бы гордость за свою страну — как ни крути, а он тоже американский гражданин — не будь в этой компании президента и генерала Роджерса. Слишком много плохого он узнал о лидерах Америки в последнее время.

Лицемеры, подумал Баки, наблюдая, как генерал Роджерс приветствует своих соседей одного за другим. На его лице играла гордая улыбка. Чудовище.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг прошептал Стив, и Баки понял, что он этого не вынесет.

— Не ходи туда.

Стив вздрогнул и на мгновение повернулся к нему прежде, чем снова перевести взгляд на сцену.

— Ты шутишь? — шепотом возмутился он. — Сейчас? Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — прошипел Баки. — Что-то.

Стив шагнул вперед — сигнал выходить могли подать в любую секунду.

— Этого мало, Бак. Что там такое? Пантера? Зола?

— Нет, — Баки покачал головой. Он не мог объяснить, он сам еще не понял, что пойдет не так, но точно знал: какая-то пакость не за горами. Он помнил это ощущение по многочисленным дракам, по боям, что-то кипело в его крови. Слишком много невозможных совпадений, слишком много лишних кусочков головоломки. Одно к одному — и всё вместе кричит об опасности.

— Просто. Что-то.

— Расслабься, Бак, — вздохнул Стив и двинулся в сторону сцены. — Что может случиться, когда ты рядом?

_______________________  
Стив прекрасно видел, что Баки нервничает, и не только потому, что они оказались в незнакомой обстановке. Едва ли можно было винить его в этом — коты-охотники в принципе не участвовали во всяких тайных операциях. Подразделение Баки прозвали «Воющими коммандос» уж явно не за то, что они умели шпионить и выдавать себя за кого-то другого.

Однако Баки никогда не попросил бы его дезертировать в последний момент, не будь на то веской причины. Из головы не выходило предупреждение Наташи. А еще вспоминался почему-то агент Уорд, и как Стиву стало не по себе от этой встречи. За этот вечер он на кого только не натыкался, но именно Уорд казался лишним, хотя и непонятно, почему.  
Что-то определенно шло не по плану, однако поделать с этим все равно ничего было нельзя.

Предупрежден — значит, вооружен, решил Стив. И, мысленно подобравшись, как перед боем, шагнул на сцену. Баки недовольно, по-кошачьи запыхтел, но больше не спорил. Вместо этого он двинулся за Стивом — как полагалось по протоколу, у левого плеча, на шаг позади. Такая диспозиция не слишком естественна для кота-охотника, который привык идти впереди, высматривая опасность, но не зря же они столько репетировали. Если кому-то из них предстоит сегодня разочаровать лейтенанта Лорейн, это точно будет не Баки.

Стив терпеть не мог быть в центре внимания, под мышками немедленно закололо от пота. Он маршировал по сцене к подиуму, залитый ослепительными огнями. Мозг отключился напрочь, к счастью, все движения были отработаны до автоматизма. Тело подошло к помосту, чеканя шаг, и бодро отсалютовало генералу Роджерсу. Им предназначались места на левой стороне подиума, Стиву — чуть впереди, Баки — рядом с генералом. Только бы тот вел себя прилично, хотя бы сейчас! В воздухе чувствовался запах алкоголя.

На противоположной стороне сцены показался президент Пирс и быстро зашагал к помосту. Он поприветствовал посла, затем канцлера, потом отсалютовал генералу Роджерсу. Здороваться со Стивом не полагалось — Стив как раз держал в руках коробки: одну побольше, с дипломом, другую поменьше — в ней на тяжелой бархатной подушке сверкала золотая медаль. Пока все отвлеклись на президента, председатель Норвежского Нобелевского комитета вручил все это Стиву и отошел, многозначительно кивая на Пирса.  
Стив попытался было сглотнуть, но жесткий воротник стискивал горло. Галстук-бабочка теперь казался удавкой. Неужели он сам надел его и проходил так весь вечер? В горле невыносимо жгло, но приходилось стоять неподвижно, как памятник, а Пирс тем временем приветствовал собравшихся.

Смотреть по сторонам было невозможно, да и не разглядеть было ничего — свет прожекторов, установленных на балконах, били прямо в лицо. Зрители воспринимались как сплошная сверкающая масса, можно было разглядеть только лица сидящих в первом ряду, прямо под сценой. Кажется, среди них мелькнуло лицо Сэма, и это придало Стиву уверенности.

Наконец раздались аплодисменты, и Стив на автомате развернулся на девяносто градусов в сторону президента с коробками в руках. Вот оно.

Пирс взял у него из рук коробки, положил их на трибуну перед собой и вновь повернулся к Стиву, приветствуя его долгожданным салютом. Стив отсалютовал в ответ, все еще пытаясь сглотнуть ком в горле. Голова слегка кружилась, он дышал, как сквозь воду, уши заложило, где-то в горле мучительно бился пульс.

— Благодарю, сынок, — негромко сказал Пирс, глядя ему прямо в глаза, а потом похлопал по плечу. Показалось, что он многозначительно прищурился, а может виноват был слишком яркий свет прожекторов. Показалось, что рука задержалась на его плече слишком долго, но наконец послышалось долгожданное: — Вольно.

По-прежнему не дыша, Стив сделал шаг назад, оказавшись в одном ряду с Баки и своим настоящим отцом. Присутствие этого человека никогда не успокаивало, но сейчас, увидев его рядом с Баки, Стив вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Пусть генерал Роджерс никогда не станет тем, кого Стиву так хотелось увидеть в Пирсе, не будет образцом для подражания, которому хочется следовать с гордостью, но он был живым человеком. Несмотря на все его недостатки — он настоящий.

Стив изо всех сил старался не смотреть в затылок Пирсу. Это существо извратило его мечты о хорошем отце, его надежды, заставило с нездоровым обожанием поклоняться себе.

— Сегодняшнюю речь я хотел бы начать с признания, хотя, думается, мои советники вряд ли похвалят меня за подобную откровенность, — Пирс хитро улыбнулся аудитории. Официальная часть уже закончилась, пора было снизить градус пафоса. — Обычно, когда лауреат Нобелевской премии получает свою награду, он остается на сцене один. У него есть достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить о своих достижениях на пути к миру. Однако, по сути он говорит о себе самом. Признаюсь, когда Норвежский Нобелевский комитет впервые обратился ко мне, моим первым побуждением было отказаться. Хотя это большая честь, разумеется, — он сделал паузу и улыбнулся председателю, который поначалу было напрягся, но в итоге ответил добродушной усмешкой.

Стив стоял всё так же неподвижно. Он смотрел на Пирса, но не верил ни единому его слову.  
А вот Баки, похоже, продолжал нервничать. Стив краем глаза уловил некоторые признаки, хотя весь зал видел, что кот неподвижно стоит рядом с ним — сцепив руки за спиной и гордо выпятив грудь.

Уши его, однако, говорили о другом — то агрессивно отводились назад, то вставали торчком. Вовсе не случайные движения, это язык, которым коты пользовались для тайного общения между собой.

Пирс продолжал свою речь, не подозревая о том, что происходит за его спиной.

— В какой-то момент я осознал, — вещал он, — что мир — это не достижение, это в первую очередь ответственность. И сегодня мы благодарим все нации, взявшие на себя эту ответственность, а вовсе не одного человека. Вот почему я принимаю эту награду не как Александр Пирс, а как президент Соединенных Штатов вместе с нашими партнерами, нашими братьями в Китае и России, которые добились столь значительных успехов, сумев заключить прочный мир в это непростое время.

Глаза Баки были ослепительно голубыми, зрачок стал не тоньше волоса — он смотрел прямо на прожекторы. Ослепительный свет мешал проследить линию взгляда, непонятно, что он там видел, однако хвост его дергался подозрительно знакомо, и Стив сосредоточил все внимание на нём. Строение кошачьих глаз очевидно позволяло ему разглядеть то, что скрывалось за мощными прожекторами. Скорее всего, там был еще один кот, и Баки что-то рассказывал ему.

Память услужливо подкинула картинку: это было много лет назад, в Джаорэ, задолго до дыры, до «Лемурианской звезды», до того, как они вообще попали на Сахалин. Дело было на материковой части России. Воющие коммандос участвовали в операции, которая едва не накрылась медным тазом. Тогда Баки подал сигнал другому коту — наводчику снайпера, предупредив о ловушке РНС. Сначала это показалось телепатией.

Агент РНС терпеливо ждал, пока японские и американские солдаты соберутся на маленькой рыночной площади, держа руку на кнопке взрывателя. После того, как снайпер застрелил агента, неподалеку от него обнаружилось пятьдесят фунтов неразорвавшихся боеприпасов.  
Именно тогда Стив впервые заметил, насколько развит у котов язык тела. Много лет его учили, что КСС — робкие, глуповатые создания, которых можно использовать только как грубую силу. Этот момент стал поворотным в его военной карьере. Не только потому, что Баки спас ему жизнь. Тот случай навсегда изменил мнение Стива о гуманоидных кошачьих.  
А теперь его глаза слезились от света, но он видел, как Баки подает кому-то те же самые сигналы.

Президент Пирс обвел аудиторию широким жестом, как бы включая ее в свою концепцию.

— Соединенные Штаты — это не один человек, это миллионы людей, и я выступаю лишь представителем большинства из них, принимая эту награду от имени всего демократического общества, которое стремится достичь мира во всем мире.

Там наверху — снайпер, отстраненно понял Стив. На балконе, за прожекторами прячется снайпер, а Баки не просто не сообщает об этом, наоборот, подсказывает, куда стрелять. В армии он привык к роли наводчика снайпера и вот теперь использовал свои навыки, только почему-то в пользу неведомого врага.

Почему? Это часть его миссии? Баки успел договориться с Движением Ваканды и не рассказал об этом Стиву после того, как они снова встретились? Но первым делом об этом узнал бы ЩИТ, а эти ни в коем случае не допустили бы присутствие снайпера так близко к президенту, и не важно, в кого тот собирался стрелять. Если только это не была затея самого Пирса.

Если только Пирс не рассчитывал именно на это.

Попытка убийства президента Соединенных Штатов в тот момент, когда он стоит плечом к плечу с самыми высокопоставленными дипломатами и выступает с посланием мира. Более того, его только что наградили за все, что он сделал ради достижения мира во всем мире. Как люди будут относиться к тем, кто сделал это? Все граждане Америки как один поднимутся против Движения Ваканды. А собственный кот Стива ненавидит Пирса настолько, что угодил прямиком в эту ловушку.

Баки прижал уши — это уже не разговор, он собирался защитить барабанные перепонки от звука выстрела.

— Ложись! — заорал Стив и прыгнул вперед, сбивая президента с линии огня.

Пламя чиркнуло по ребрам, на пол Стив упал уже хрипя. Голова была совершенно ясной, только встать почему-то не получалось. Будто разом свело все мышцы, кости ныли от холода, его тело словно замерзало во льду.

Когда президента вытаскивали из-под него, прогремел очередной выстрел — Стив мог только наблюдать, как телесуфлер летит на пол и разбивается вдребезги. Кто-то взвизгнул, и многоголосый крик волнами пошел по рядам, поднимаясь все выше и выше, тяжелые ботинки прогрохотали по ковру помоста, какие-то люди вопили на разные голоса, призывая службу безопасности.

А потом по телу вдруг разлилась боль — такая сильная, что у Стива не осталось сил даже кричать, мир перед глазами начал расплываться.

Куда же подевался Баки? Он так нужен сейчас! Так сильно нужен!

Где-то вдалеке кричал его отец — наверное, привычно возмущался, что Стив никогда не может сделать ничего как следует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брок упоминается в этой главе, и далеко не в последний раз. Потрясающий арт от [Hiemallily](https://hiemallily.tumblr.com/post/168124715292/my-favorite-match-not-made-in-heaven)  
> 


	29. Гнев Ваканды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Не успел Баки занять место рядом с генералом Роджерсом, как шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.

У него не получилось убедить Стива бросить заведомо обреченную миссию, поражение ощущалось болезненно. 

Генерал Роджерс выдохнул через нос, когда плечо Баки оказалось в нескольких дюймах от его собственного. Ну и черт бы с ним - разумеется, старому козлу было неприятно стоять рядом с котом, которого он пытался выбросить из жизни своего сына пять лет назад. Что ж, так ему и надо. Проблема была в другом. Баки нервничал, и невнятное беспокойство медленно превращалось в самый настоящий страх.

Баки стиснул челюсти, прижимая клыки к нижней губе. А потом к помосту подошел Пирс. Даже сквозь намордник чувствовалось: воздух стал прогорклым, будто в болоте неподалеку гнили ядовитые отходы. Неимоверным усилием воли Баки заставил себя оставаться на месте, пластины на левой руке недовольно защелкали. Чтобы отвлечься от желания убить президента одним ударом, он бросил взгляд на толпу и с удивлением обнаружил, что не одинок.

Почти каждый кот и каждая кошка в зале настороженно прижимали уши. Глаза у всех были огромные и круглые, позы выражали страх или враждебность, часто и то, и другое. Некоторые хранители заметили вздрагивающие хвосты и низкое рычание своих питомцев, но в основном взгляды людей были сосредоточены на сцене, с которой произносил речь президент Соединенных Штатов.

Только КСС Секретной службы выглядели совершенно спокойными. Они, да еще самцы в намордниках - таких было немного. Баки быстро оглядел все проходы, отыскивая своих. Курсанты СТРАЙКа не могли не заметить, что происходит - другие коты в зале буквально вопили об этом языком тела. Курсанты, по крайней мере, могли бы поднять тревогу.  
Не найдя никого на оркестровом балкончике и в бельэтаже, Баки поднял взгляд выше, на балконы. Там внезапно обнаружились Бруклин и Пьетро - они стояли на сидениях, глядя на публику сверху вниз.

Им полагалось дежурить на входе, какого хрена они торчат здесь? И где их намордники? Баки уставился прямо на прожектора, давая возможность глазам привыкнуть к яркому свету. Прожектора установили на выступе балкона, а за ними явно кто-то был. Точно! Прямо за выступом маячила темная фигура, как черный зуб, вонзившийся в золотую губу.  
Сердце Баки замерло, когда на фоне темного силуэта блеснул светлый срез винтовки. Двадцать второй калибр.

Последние кусочки встали на свои места, и картина стала ясной. Черная Пантера ошибался, считая Стива врагом. Но ошибся и ЩИТ, когда вставил в руку Баки когти, такие же, как у котов Гидры в России. ЩИТ запустил механизм, который в конечном счете собрал всех в одном месте. И теперь Баки стоял на сцене рядом с теми, кого считал самыми опасными людьми в мире, как будто был на их стороне.

Знает ли Черная Пантера, что президент Пирс использует паразитов, чтобы управлять другими людьми? А ЩИТ? Вдруг до Баки дошло, что президент Пирс скорее всего не человек вообще. И неважно, что Черная Пантера думает о Баки или Стиве, Пирс их общий враг. Если Черная Пантера застрелит президента, все смогут увидеть клубок отвратительных щупалец, которые прячутся под приятной внешней оболочкой. Может быть, Пантере удастся его прикончить.

Пантера должен увидеть, что Стив и Баки - его союзники, что они сражаются против общего врага. Труднее всего было остаться на месте, стоять на сцене среди врагов, не выдав себя ни единым движением. Хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось обвить Стива хвостом, закрыть своим телом, показывая всем остальным, что он под защитой. Однако вместо этого Баки отвел назад уши, глядя четко в затылок президента, сигнализируя: это - цель. Нуждался Черная Пантера в подтверждении или нет, но Баки все равно сообщал ему: стреляй.

Пирс наконец продребезжал свою лживую речь и принял коробки с бесполезной наградой из рук Стива, обтянутых белыми перчатками. Баки видел это краем глаза. Только на секунду он оторвал взгляд от Пантеры - когда Пирс положил руку Стиву на плечо. Сверху было видно, как напряглась его спина. В груди Баки вспыхнула ярость: только попробуй, тварь!

\- Не смей, - процедил генерал Роджерс сквозь зубы.

Баки перевел взгляд на металлическую руку и заставил ее втянуть когти обратно. В кои-то веки генерал Роджерс оказался прав - глупо было бы напасть на президента сейчас, когда конец уже близок.

Стив наконец развернулся и встал справа от Баки. Можно было немного выдохнуть: Стив в безопасности. Пантера может стрелять. Баки чуть приподнял подбородок и шевельнул кончиком хвоста, подавая сигнал.

Люди никогда не узнают, что Баки поучаствовал в этом деле. Ни один кот не расскажет им. Ствол винтовки чуть сдвинулся - Пантера поправил прицел. Длинный черный хвост покачивался из стороны в сторону. Людям ни за что не увидеть силуэт между сверкающими огнями. Баки вновь и вновь подбадривал его движениями ушей и хвоста, пока Пирс вещал что-то о мире, который люди смогут увидеть своими глазами.

«Сдохни, тварь», - подумал Баки, и прикрыл уши, когда темный силуэт медленно нажал на курок.

\- Ложись! - крикнул Стив, и мир встал вверх тормашками.

Стив не должен был заметить снайпера. Не имел права кидаться наперерез, чтобы защитить Пирса от заслуженной кары. Но Уилсон как в воду глядел: Стив таки прыгнул со своей скалы. Пуля врезалась в драгоценное тело, глухой треск пробитой кости буквально оглушил Баки. Он ничего не успел сделать. Только смотрел.

\- Нет, - в ужасе выдохнул генерал Роджерс.

Его шок, беспомощность, отчаяние ударили Баки как тараном.

Стив падал так медленно, что его успели перехватить на полпути. Вот он попытался встать на дрожащих ногах, но колени подогнулись, будто все мышцы внезапно расслабились. Откуда-то выскочила Секретная служба, как черт из коробочки, и так же быстро куда-то делся Пирс. А потом Баки наконец прыгнул к Стиву.

Сердце колотилось о ребра, грозя пробить грудную клетку. Стив был жив. Стив дышал. Его густые ресницы трепетали - он пытался остаться в сознании, но сознание это было зыбким, как пламя свечи. 

Отдельные крики слились в оглушительный шум: люди разбегались в панике, коты рвались к сцене.

Баки уперся в синий ковер руками и ногами, когда что-то обрушилось на помост, едва не опрокинув его. Генерал Роджерс даже не замечал, что по ним все еще стреляют.

\- Нет, нет, нет! - простонал он, падая на колени рядом со Стивом. Руки его бессмысленно скользили по белоснежной смокинговой рубашке, будто пытаясь остановить расползающееся темно-красное пятно. - Мой мальчик!

Грохот очередного выстрела перекрыл адский шум, и агент Секретной службы - не Ситвелл, других Баки знал по имени - рухнул прямо перед помостом. Очевидно, Черная Пантера не собирался останавливаться, и вскоре Баки понял, почему. 

Перепуганные люди разбегались во все стороны - карабкались по бархатным креслам, переворачивали столы, застревали в узких дверях в совершенной панике. Но агенты Секретной службы вместе со своими КСС прорезали толпу как черные молнии, отсекая кошачьих в дорогих смокингах и роскошных платьях, которые рвались вперед с решительностью самоубийц.

Почему они продолжают сражаться? Пирс давно ушел, но кошки яростно завывали, прыгая со стола на стол: хвосты угрожающе подняты, сверкающие ошейники и прочие роскошные атрибуты забыты напрочь. Может быть, все они на стороне Пантеры, или это так реагируют на след запаха Пирса - как только разбежались люди-хранители, ярость и страх вырвались на свободу.

От агентов толку почти не было, но в бой вступили КСС. Без намордников, не сдерживаемые железной дисциплиной, вооруженные до зубов холодным оружием - они просто смели бы гражданских кошек, если бы не Пантера. КСС один за другим падали под меткими выстрелами, выжившие падали на пол и ползли, рыча и сверкая зубами. Их было меньше, чем гражданских, но силы все равно оказались не равны. 

К счастью, агентов-людей осталось совсем мало, да и они были слишком медлительны, чтобы толком участвовать в битве одних котов с другими.

Баки никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Стив что-то неразборчиво простонал, и генерал Роджерс велел ему не двигаться. Непонятно, зачем - Стив не смог бы сдвинуться и на дюйм, даже если бы захотел.  
Казалось, сам воздух стал плотным от криков и грохота.

Хаос и паника давили со всех сторон. Отголоски их ворочались в кишках Баки, но он давил это в себе. Он солдат, у него есть задание, но пока они трое сидят в ловушке, выполнить его нельзя.

Вновь затрещали выстрелы - агенты Секретной службы палили по балкону почти вслепую. Разумеется, у них не вышло ничего. Еще кто-то упал, зажимая рану.

Баки услышал крик Лорейн - человек в костюме парамедика втянул ее обратно за кулисы, и через мгновение по сцене вновь застучали пули.

Ах ты ж, сволочь! Если Пантера не прекратит стрелять, помощь не доберется до них, и Стив истечет кровью прямо здесь. Может, Пантера именно этого и добивается? Баки отлично помнил, что ему сказали первым делом, когда Пантера вломился в башню Старка. Он считал, что Стив - враг, хотя тот не имел ничего общего с...

Очередной выстрел едва не пробил череп генералу Роджерсу, Баки схватил его за бабочку и затянул за помост. Прячься же, упрямый старикан! Ты должен прожить достаточно долго, чтобы помочь Стиву продержаться до прихода медиков.

\- Сидите тут! - крикнул на него Баки.

Генерал Роджерс так обалдел, что послушался. Тем более основное его внимание было направлено на Стива - приходилось держать рану, чтобы кровь не вытекала слишком быстро. И на том спасибо. Если Баки увидит хотя бы намек на то, что этот старый хрен не справляется, он не сможет отсюда уйти, не сможет выполнить свою задачу.

\- Помогите Стиву. Я должен убить снайпера.

Над их головами снова просвистели пули, но тут Пантере пришлось отвлечься на зал - очередной агент упал, выронив пистолет - зато на сцену приземлился незнакомый кот. Он бешено рычал, обнажая клыки, шерсть на хвосте стояла дыбом от страха.

Генерал Роджерс набрал в грудь воздуха и гаркнул:

\- Пошёл!

Баки прыгнул.

Кот на сцене стал первой целью. На нем был фрак, серебряный ошейник, больше похожий на дорогое украшение. Гладкие острые уши были такими же черными, как и волосы. Кот прыгнул на Баки сразу же, как увидел его - глупая ошибка. До сих пор Баки ни разу не дрался с породистыми котами. Только с другими КСС и с уличной шпаной. Черноухий был на редкость слабым и медлительным, несмотря на всю свою ярость, он оказался совсем не готов к драке. Баки даже стыдно стало, когда он схватил этого дурака за шкирку, как котенка, и пнул так, что тот вылетел со сцены и исчез в хаосе внизу. Выстрел выбил из деревянного пола очередной фонтан щепок, и Баки прыгнул.

До бокового балкончика было футов тридцать вверх и вправо. Баки едва коснулся перил, тут же перелетая на следующий и дальше, с выступа на выступ, вперед и вверх, пересекая зал буквально по воздуху. Баки скользил взглядом по залу, пытаясь отыскать Пьетро и Бруклина, но те куда-то подевались. И хрен с ними, толком рассмотреть времени уже не оставалось.

От последнего полукруглого балкончика до балкона было слишком далеко, одним прыжком не пересечь. Баки взвился в воздух и оттолкнулся от стены - раз, второй, цепляясь когтями за бархатные драпировки. На третий пришлось перекувырнуться в воздухе и выгнуться дугой - Пантера наконец заметил и прицелился прямо в него. Грянул выстрел, но Баки уже оттолкнулся от сидения, сделал сальто и тут же нырнул вниз - цемент позади него взорвался мелким крошевом.

Теперь внимание Пантеры сосредоточилось на Баки. Это означало, что КСС порвут гражданских кошек в клочья, зато медики смогут добраться до Стива. Что ж, оно того стоило, кошкам уже давали шанс. Сейчас главная цель - остановить Пантеру, остальное значения не имеет. Все остальные планы Баки, его задания, сама его жизнь - все катилось под откос.

Баки упал за театральными креслами и быстро-быстро пополз вперед.

К чертям собачьим это все, думал он, перепрыгивая через спинки кресел - новая пуля свистнула прямо у виска, зато до Пантеры осталось всего ничего. На хуй Движение Ваканды, на хуй ЩИТ, на хуй самого себя, цель - защитить Стива, без него все остальное потеряет смысл. В прошлый раз Баки сцепился с Пантерой сразу после того, как почти распрощался с жизнью. Он был худым и слабым, кроме того, его застали врасплох. Но сейчас все было иначе. У него целых две гребаные руки и задание - спасти жизнь Стива любой ценой.

Баки замахнулся на Пантеру, выпуская когти, и тот бросил оружие. Точнее, бросила.

\- Идиот! - за знакомой черно-серебряной маской послышалось глухое рычание. - Гидра убьет нас всех!

Самка блокировала удар и почти врезала Баки под дых, но в последний момент он успел вывернуться. Через пару секунд его загнали обратно на сидения, потом на ряд выше. Самка оказалась быстрой и ловкой, но Баки был намного больше и сильнее ее. Хотелось надеяться, что это даст ему преимущество.

Ее хвост мелькал в воздухе как веревка из блестящей черной шерсти, над маской торчали длинные черные уши. Кто это вообще? И куда делся тот здоровяк, который напал на Баки в башне Старка?

\- Я не с Гидрой! - только и успел крикнуть Баки, блокируя очередной удар металлической рукой. 

Живой кулак врезался в подбородок самки, после чего пришлось снова перекувырнуться назад - они были уже на последнем ряду балкона.

\- Врешь! - понеслось ему вслед.

Баки уже летел вниз по проходу, пригибаясь как можно ниже, в надежде подобраться со спины. Самка не видела его, но это продлится недолго.

\- Ты защищаешь Роджерса, ты защищаешь Гидру!

Баки замер на миг, потом прыгнул, оттолкнулся от стены и полетел прямо на нее, рыча от ярости, от несправедливости обвинения.

\- Я защищаю его потому, что люблю!

Эту Пантеру, кем бы она ни была, хорошо учили - удар с разворота был проведен безупречно. Пятка врезалась в грудь Баки, отбрасывая его спиной на ступеньки.

\- Тогда останешься зверушкой Золы, - прошипела она, подбираясь все ближе.

Баки оказался выше нее и тут же воспользовался преимуществом - прыгнул сверху, используя свой вес и силу инерции, и потащил самку за собой. Но тут внизу прохода, там, где до сих пор валялась винтовка, возник еще один кот – этот был заметно крупнее, чем самка.

\- Шури, пора отступать, - вот он, тот самый, который приходил в башню Старка, его легко было узнать по странному акценту. Пантера остановился, только сейчас заметив Баки.

\- Ты! - в ярости рявкнул Баки.

Хрен знает, почему явление этого урода взбесило его даже больше, чем "Шури", которая стреляла по сцене, мешая Лорейн помочь Стиву. Стив...

Баки бросился вперед, кинув только единственный взгляд на сцену, до сих пор освещенную прожекторами. Медики как раз поднимали носилки, на которых темнела знакомая форма. 

Пусть так.

Черная Пантера не растерялся ни на мгновение, но хуже всего было то, что самка Шури тоже не собиралась отступать.

Они идеально дополняли друг друга. Стоило оттолкнуть Пантеру, как налетала Шури. Не успевал Баки обойти одного, как второй кидался ему наперерез. Когти Баки оставили на маске Шури глубокие царапины, за это время когти Пантеры располосовали его бронежилет. Баки не мог атаковать, только защищаться, его заставили отступить от низких перил и загоняли обратно наверх, шаг за шагом, уровень за уровнем.

Это было нечестно. Ни мощная бионическая рука, ни острые как бритва когти, ни ярость не помогали ему. Может, будь в его распоряжении еще и клыки, получалось бы лучше, но намордник мешал уловить запахи врагов, не давал предугадать их действия. Воздух едва проходил сквозь фильтр, пот катился градом, заливая глаза. Даже вытереть было некогда - Баки только и успевал, что ловить взглядом то одну Пантеру, то другую.

Любой ценой нужно было разлучить их, прервать жуткий танец, иначе долго ему не продержаться. Баки заскочил на балки, которыми прожектора крепились к стене балкона, зацепился за ту, которая потолще, и оторвал опорную стойку. Шури пригнулась, Пантера наоборот, подпрыгнул - вот он, шанс. Как и ожидалось, Пантера упал на четыре точки, оставив голову без защиты. Баки тут же ударил ногой ему в висок. Стальной носок ботинка пробил защитную маску, та треснула в двух местах.

\- Т`Чалла! - крикнула Шури, прыгая к нему с балки.

Вокруг что-то трещало, сыпались искры.

Пантеру отбросило в сторону, но урон оказался меньше, чем надеялся Баки. Отвалилась нижняя часть маски, Баки увидел клыки и темную кожу.

\- Хватит, - выплюнул Пантера и бросился вперед.

Баки снова попытался защититься металлической рукой, но откуда-то ударила молния, запах озона пробился даже сквозь фильтры. Что случилось с рукой - неизвестно. Шури ударила чем-то, электронные импульсы побежали по нервам от позвоночника к импланту, руку залило болью – что там может болеть? Пантера атаковал, поднырнув под его скрюченное тело, заставляя разогнуться и обнажить горло.

Вот и всё.

Клыки Пантеры вонзились в шею прямо под намордником, давя нежные кости вокруг адамова яблока. Боль была запредельной, из легких разом выбило кислород, кишки закрутило в приторный липкий комок, от которого расползалась паника. Баки из последних сил попытался оторвать от себя Пантеру, пнул ногой стойку с проводами. Еще пара дюймов - и можно будет перехватить руку Пантеры, можно перебросить его через себя… но Пантера успел первым - через миг Баки швырнуло через перила балкона, и он полетел в пропасть.  
Правая рука беспомощно скользнула по карнизу и схватила воздух, хвост выгнулся под немыслимым углом, пытаясь вывернуть позвоночник в нужное положение. Приземление будет жестким, но если упасть на руки и колени... Бесполезно, слишком сильна инерция. Тридцать футов, даже сорок - это еще ничего, но его выбросило в нижнюю часть зала, что было на шестьдесят футов ниже балкона, там стояли столы, валялись перевернутые стулья, затормозить падение было нечем...

Удара Баки не почувствовал. Только увидел, как металлическая рука касается цементного пола, и блестящие пластины разлетаются в стороны, будто осколки стекла, в паркете образовалась вмятина - и все остановилось.

Он не сразу заметил, что до сих пор может дышать.

Наверное, он нахмурился. Попытался, во всяком случае, хотя не чувствовал ни одной мышцы. Ноги и руки не шевелились. Точнее, не шевелилась единственная уцелевшая рука. Хотя какая разница?

Как ни странно, он мог слышать грохот выстрелов. Кошачьи до сих пор воевали против кошачьих - КСС сцепились с гражданскими не на жизнь, а на смерть. Удивительно, те продержались куда дольше, чем Баки предполагал. Он попытался сдвинуться с места, перед глазами замерцало. Всё казалось то ли слишком далеким, то ли слишком близким, и что он вообще здесь делает, кстати?

Вроде предполагалась какая-то церемония... Он успел на нее или нет?

\- Баки!

Стив? Нет, Стив не кот. Уж точно не такой мелкий. Это Бруклин. Баки едва не расхохотался, истерически.

\- Баки! С тобой все в порядке?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Баки и все-таки сумел открыть глаза.

Вот он, Бруклин, а рядом Пьетро, сидят на корточках, спрятавшись за перевернутым столом. А сам Баки валяется в луже говядины по-веллингтонски. Вокруг рассыпались осколки фарфора и куски еды, перевернутые вазы и яркие брызги цветов. Ну и бардак.

\- Баки, сосредоточься! - заорал Бруклин, и Баки захотелось нахмуриться снова. Он сосредоточен. Правда же? - Где Роджерс?

\- Стив... - простонал Баки, надеясь, что Стив появится рядом, теплый, золотой и надежный. И мир вокруг сразу станет тихим и безопасным.

\- Не "Стив", - Бруклин выплюнул это имя как проклятие.

\- Эй! Вы двое! Не шевелиться!

Бруклин и Пьетро прижали уши при звуке властного голоса.

\- Помогите, - приходилось говорить сквозь зубы, челюсть заклинило от боли - странно, что она пришла только сейчас. Он сам не знал, кого просит, но смотрел на Бруклина. - Помоги мне. Больно.

Бруклин покосился на Пьетро. Тот пожал плечами и склонился над Баки. На миг показалось, что вот оно - спасение, что ему сейчас помогут. Все перепуталось, кто на чьей стороне - непонятно, но они все кошачьи. Более того, это Бруклин и Пьетро, его ученики, его ребята, они спали на одной койке, в каком-то смысле они стали его семьей.

Горло неприятно пережало, шеи коснулось что-то холодное - нож, нож скользнул между горлом и ошейником, надавил - и кожу охладила неприятная пустота.

\- Свободу Ваканде, - как мантру повторил Бруклин.

Показалось - или в его голосе мелькнуло сожаление? Вскоре они исчезли в хаосе перевернутой мебели, криков и выстрелов. Вместе с бесценным значком лицензии.

___________________________  
Он не просыпался постепенно, не привыкал к свету, звуку или гравитации, его не тянуло обратно в сон. Стив открыл глаза и тут же скинул с себя одеяло.

\- Баки!

\- Стив, Стив! Спокойно, солдат.

Но успокаиваться Стив не собирался. Он проснулся злой, как сто чертей, и неважно, что спрыгнув с кровати, он первым делом плюхнулся на задницу, потащив за собой трубки, провода, и хрен знает, что еще. Теперь он барахтался в этой паутине и в одеяле, которые непонятно откуда взялись. Ноги едва шевелились, а шрам на бедре обжигал то жаром, то холодом.

\- Блядь!

\- Сынок! - чуть ли не взмолился генерал Роджерс, и отчаяние в его голосе неожиданно отрезвило Стива.

Он в больничной палате. Его ранили.

\- Где Баки? - прохрипел Стив.

Стоило вспомнить о ране, как она тут же дала о себе знать. Стив прижал рукой повязку в том месте, где пуля, очевидно, пробила ребра. Болело почему-то сразу везде.

\- Давай, полезай обратно, - приговаривал генерал, помогая ему улечься обратно в кровать. Попутно он возвращал на место все инструменты, затем поднял стойку капельницы, которую Стив сшиб при героической попытке встать. - Тише едешь, дальше будешь.

Он не поленился даже взбить мокрую от пота подушку и разгладить складки на тонком голубом одеяле.

\- Док утверждал, что проснешься ты нескоро, - на его губах играла улыбка, которая, однако, не доходила до глаз. Глаза были влажными. Заботиться о ком-то оказалось для генерала Роджерса в новинку. - Но мой мальчик доказал, что этот дурак ошибается, и вскочил, как настоящий бойскаут.

Его мальчик? Стив посмотрел на последнего человека в мире, которого хотел бы увидеть после пробуждения.

\- Ты тянешь время. Где Баки? Скажи мне, что он жив.

Лицо генерала дрогнуло на мгновение, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Однако он тут же взял себя в руки и продолжил разглаживать одеяло.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Врешь, - выплюнул Стив.

\- Как пожелаешь. Можешь мне не верить, дитя.

Генерал присел на стул у окна и устало вздохнул. Плечи его опустились. Китель, фуражка и прочие мелочи валялись на полу, на генерале остались только рубашка и брюки. Интересно, сколько он тут просидел.

\- А как я могу тебе верить? - горько спросил Стив. - После того, что ты сделал в прошлый раз.

Генерал не стал спорить. Более того, он наконец дал честный ответ.

\- Ну, что тут скажешь? В этот раз кот оказался нужнее живым. Но я действительно не имею понятия, куда он подевался. ЦКК забрал всех животных, которые оставались в зале. Коты-официанты, прочий персонал и даже некоторые КСС удрали в Движение Ваканды. Прошло несколько часов, но спорить могу - твоего кошака замели вместе с остальными. Так что он либо в ЦКК, либо у Пантеры.

Стив прищурился, восстанавливая события в памяти. Президент. Выстрел. Жжение в ребрах, на руки и ноги будто гири навесили - таким он валялся на синем ковре, на помосте. О каких "животных" идет речь? Кроме снайпера.

\- Он был с нами на сцене, - пробормотал Стив, ловя за хвост ускользающую память. Его снова начало клонить в сон.

Генерал откашлялся, привлекая внимание, пришлось все же проснуться.

\- Это не охотник, это дьявол во плоти. Буквально взлетел по стене, чтобы добраться до снайпера, который не давал медикам забрать тебя. С тех пор я его не видел. Я... гм. Мои люди ищут его, если тебя это утешит.

Стив покачал головой. Пиздец, как утешило. Стив уже однажды просыпался в больничной палате - после Сахалина. Тогда генерал Роджерс тоже "искал" Баки.

Петля времени, ночной кошмар. Жизнь Стива превратилась день сурка длиной в пять лет, он обречен раз за разом переживать одно и то же. Ради чего – черт его знает.

Болело все и сразу. Пиздецки болело, если выражаться точнее.

\- Я позвоню твоей матери, - поняв, что ответа не дождется, генерал поднялся на ноги.

Слышно было, как он роется в карманах пальто, потом бросает его на стул - булькнула в кармане бутылка виски. Кто б сомневался. Даже странно, что когда он наклонился над больничной койкой, Стив не почувствовал запаха.

А генерал, похоже, не заметил, что его раскрыли, и обернулся к Стиву со слабой улыбкой на лице.

\- Она приходила сюда. Пару часов назад, пока меня допрашивала Секретная служба. Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу ее настолько испуганной.

Отвечать не хотелось. Генерал очевидно старался изображать заботливого папашу, но получалось у него так себе.

Вот сейчас он кашлянул, глядя в телефон и явно раздумывая: сделать то, что обещал, или продолжить вешать лапшу на уши. Выбрал второе и снова повернулся к кровати.

\- Как офицер Армии США хочу сказать, что ты совершил чертовски смелый поступок. Ты защитил президента, и я горжусь тобой.

Да что ты говоришь.

Самое смешное, он понятия не имел, зачем Стив сделал это, и кого на самом деле защищал.  
А вот продолжение здорово удивило:

\- Но как твой отец... - он втянул носом воздух и тут же выдохнул. - Прошу тебя, никогда больше не лови собственным телом пули, предназначенные другим.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - на автомате ответил Стив. Впрочем, слушаться он не собирался, и был почти уверен, что генерал догадывается об этом.

Потом он наконец остался один. Не с первого раза, но ему все же удалось нашарить пульт, зарытый в складках одеяла возле ограничителей койки. Одно нажатие кнопки - и спинка начала подниматься. Ужасно медленно, но Стив терпеливо ждал. Теперь он мог откинуться назад и дотянуться до бокового столика, на котором лежал телефон.

Нервная система уже включилась. Ощущение было такое, словно он угодил в огромный ржавый медвежий капкан, и тот захлопнулся со всей дури, едва не перерубив его пополам. Ребра сжало в тисках, во рту раскинулась пустыня с колючками. Кроме того, падая, он сдвинул иглу капельницы, и теперь на сгибе локтя ныло, не сильно, но противно.

Тем не менее он умудрился-таки согнуть большой палец и ткнуть в экран, открывая Here Kitty. Чего ждал - неизвестно, но уведомление о том, что сигнал лицензии Баки потерян, заставило его стиснуть зубы. Ладно, было глупо в такой ситуации искать его через обычное приложение. Но ведь стоило попробовать.

Идея номер два: написать Наташе.

>>Баки пропал

>...

Три точки мигали на экране так долго, что Стив успел задаться вопросом - а чем, собственно, сейчас занята Наташа? Может быть, имело смысл написать ей, что он в больнице, ждет, когда придет его медсестра и родители. Ну или хотя бы Сэму - допустим, сообщить, что он пережил операцию. Ладно, это не к спеху.

Стив совсем было решил, что у Наташи сейчас проблемы поважнее, и собрался отложить телефон, когда пришел короткий ответ:

>Клинт тоже

Ее КСС? Стив смутно помнил взъерошенного кота с обгрызенными ушами. Светлые волосы, хвост пятнистый, черепахового окраса. Он внимательно следил за вестибюлем торгового центра в тот день, когда Стив встречался с Наташей, чтобы спросить ее о Золе.

На что надеяться Баки, если даже у Наташи не выходит отыскать своего кота?

>>Генерал Роджерс сказал, что его люди ищут Баки. Я ему не верю

>Поверь ему. Я уже натыкалась на его людей. Дай нам 24 часа

Стив уронил руку с телефоном на одеяло. Он слишком устал, чтобы переписываться. Хотя его немного успокоило, что Наташа взялась за это дело. В конце концов, в прошлый раз Баки отыскала именно она.

_______________________________  
Баки пролежал довольно долго прежде чем заметил, что уже не спит. Всю левую сторону тела нестерпимо кололо, затмевая все остальные ощущения; мозг туманила дымка. Потом из этой дымки выплыла мысль о Стиве - и Баки тут же выбросило в реальность. Фургон ЦКК подскочил на какой-то выбоине, заставив Баки вскрикнуть - раскаленная лава перетекла из левой руки в плечо. Получился то ли выдох, то ли всхлип,но и тот утонул в наморднике, который по-прежнему сжимал нижнюю часть лица. Какой-то кот нависал над ним, прижимая к гофрированной стали, которая неприятно давила на позвоночник.

\- Не двигайся, - хрипло приказал кот.

Вместо этого Баки дернулся, пытаясь укусить нахала, посмевшего говорить ему, что делать.

\- Предатели вонючие, - прошипел кто-то.

Послышался согласный ропот - похоже, их запихали в фургон, набитый сторонниками Черной Пантеры. Идиоты. Все они. И сам Баки - в первую очередь.

Он заворочался, пытаясь спихнуть с себя неизвестного нахала, но не особо усердствуя - если начнется драка, им всем вкатят транквилизаторы еще до того, как закинут в распределитель. Живя в общаге Карпова, Баки часто бывал в ЦКК и прекрасно знал, что к чему.

Кот наконец сдвинулся в сторону, и Баки сумел оторвать голову от пола. Вдоль стен фургона тянулись две скамьи, на которых сидело штук двенадцать котов, прикованных наручниками к рейке. Еще столько же стояло в передней части фургона, возле небольшой стальной двери, которая отделяла заключенных от водителя. 

На некоторых оказалась форма официантов, другие щеголяли дорогими вечерними нарядами. Самцы и самки старались лишний раз не касаться друг друга, когда фургон подбрасывало в очередной раз.

Не все смотрели в их сторону, но кое-кто опасно щурился, отведя уши назад и скаля зубы. Баки лежал у самой двери, а между ним и остальными припал на четыре точки Брок - полосатый оранжевый хвост угрожающе мотался из стороны сторону.

\- Я сказал, не шевелись, - прошипел Брок, не оглядываясь, но мнение этого сукиного сына Баки не интересовало.

\- Да пошел ты... бля! - Баки задохнулся, когда разбитые пластины брызнули электричеством - боль ударила аж в позвоночник.

В итоге пришли к тому, с чего начали: он свалился обратно на пол, свернулся в клубок и подтянул хвост поближе к себе. Но это не помогло - раскаленная лава переливалась через имплант из руки в плечо и обратно.

Брок недовольно покосился на него и покачал головой.

\- И это вместо спасибо, - буркнул он себе под нос.

И тут Баки наконец заметил, что Брок тоже без ошейника.

\- Ты-то какого хрена тут делаешь? Где твой человек?

\- Мертв, - рыкнул Брок и вновь повернулся к остальным. - Эти дикие суки убили его.  
Да он совсем охренел. Баки приподнял голову, разглядывая мрачные рожи. Черт, сколько же их тут. И если один из них убил человека - в Красную комнату отправят всех. Никакого тебе переобучения, никакого питомника, даже лаборатория - и то не светит. Они обречены.

\- Твою мать.

\- Как рука?

\- Охрененно, - прошипел Баки, стискивая зубы от боли. Это было невыносимо.

Он закашлялся и чуть не взвыл. Ребра впивались в грудь тупыми ножами, скрипели при каждом вдохе. С какой высоты он упал? Пятьдесят футов? Шестьдесят? Честно говоря, если обойдется только разбитым протезом и сломанными ребрами - можно считать себя везунчиком. Он пошевелил хвостом, чувствуя, как возвращается чувствительность к нижней части тела.

В фургоне было жарко и ужасно воняло - коты потели, кто от страха, кто от злости, а кто-то готовился к бою. Судя по всему, те, кто пялится на них злобнее всего, коты Пантеры.

Да, теперь ему в эту компанию хода нет. Угораздило ж подраться с вожаком.

\- Нужно убить их до того, как доберемся до питомника, - пробормотал один кот другому. Оба - здоровенные самцы в рваных пиджаках.

Еще один, до того мирно спавший сидя на скамье, поднял голову. Его драные уши повернулись в сторону говорящих.

\- Люди и не заметят, - продолжал первый. - Этот, вон, того и гляди сам сдохнет.

\- А ты попытайся, кексик. Жду, блядь, не дождусь, - бросил ему Брок. Шерсть на его загривке стояла дыбом.

Те, кто сидел рядом с ним, неловко поежились и попытались отодвинуться, но два здоровых самца только зарычали в ответ. Они уже доказали, что готовы умереть в бою. Жаль, Баки был не в той форме, чтобы драться.

А он ведь даже не знает, жив ли еще Стив.

\- Их было двое. Черных Пантер, - сказал Баки, пытаясь облокотиться о стену. - Самец и самка.

Брок не сводил глаз с потенциального противника.

\- Скажем нашим, как только выберемся отсюда, - пообещал он. - Я поручусь за тебя, если капитан Уорд...

Фургон неожиданно остановился, всех дернуло вперед, потом назад. Кое-кто с трудом удержался на ногах, Брок рявкнул на пару самок, которые оказались слишком близко. Те оскалили зубы, но отодвинулись, как и остальные.

Снаружи послышались голоса: кто-то отдавал приказы. Вскоре дверь открылась. Внутрь хлынул яркий свет, разом ослепив всех.

Они оказались в огромном гараже, больше похожем на склад. Вдоль стены были припаркованы машины с эмблемами ЦКК. Деваться отсюда было некуда - вдалеке виднелись две тяжелые двери, обе закрытые. Баки знал это место: приемник Трискелиона.

\- На выход! Все на выход! - крикнул человек.

На нем был медицинский халат и резиновые перчатки - сотрудник лаборатории. В руках - связка шоковых ошейников. Роста он был невысокого, особенно для человека, но в этом случае размер значения не имел. Любой кот, у которого есть хоть немного мозгов, будет подчиняться его приказам. Это приемщик, ему решать, куда ты отправишься - на обучение, в питомник, в лабораторию или в Красную комнату прямой наводкой.

\- На выход, кому сказано!

Баки крякнул, честно пытаясь подняться, но ноги его не держали. Брок вывалился из фургона, утаскивая Баки за собой. В последний момент удалось как-то извернуться, чтобы приземлиться на ноги. Сломанные ребра взвыли от такой несправедливости. Баки еще раз взмахнул хвостом, восстанавливая равновесие, и вцепился в руку Брока. Похрен уже.

\- Вы, двое. Без ошейников - направо.

Человек бросил им пару казенных ошейников. Баки сглотнул, но все-таки приложил его к шее. Автоматический замок защелкнулся сам.

Левая рука уже не работала, но некоторые пластины еще держались. Очередной удар электричества отбросил Баки на открытую дверь фургона, пластины со звоном посыпались на бетонный пол.

Вокруг толпились вооруженные охранники ЦКК. То и дело кто-то выкрикивал приказ, стволы были направлены прямо на котов, которых сейчас делили между двумя клетками. Некоторых затолкали в клетку "без ошейников" к Броку и Баки прямо в наручниках. Кто-то в панике попытался прорваться сквозь окружение - и получил дубинкой по спине.  
Одна кошка - ярко-рыжая копна волос, черные уши - вцепилась в пальцы, сжимающие дубинку - и откусила их. Ее подбородок залило чужой кровью. В следующий момент тяжелый удар по спине опрокинул ее на колени, раздался выстрел. Баки не смотрел, Брок же наоборот, глаз не мог отвести от трупа и бормотал себе под нос ругательства.  
Распределение продолжилось, будто ничего не произошло.

С ними в клетке оказались два крупных самца, одна кошка в красном платье, усыпанном сверкающими блестками, и еще несколько - эти удивленно оглядывались по сторонам, явно растерявшись без своих хранителей. Похоже, большинство из них не имело ничего общего с Черной Пантерой, хотя черт знает, на самом-то деле. Баки в голову не пришло подозревать Пьетро и Бруклина, но он оказался здесь без ошейника именно благодаря этой парочке.  
Пока приемщик выкрикивал стандартное приветствие, Баки смотрел в пол. Он и так знал, что им скажут, а поднять голову не было сил.

Сейчас их прогонят через гигиенические процедуры. Потом пробьют по базе данных. С тех, у кого лицензий нет, снимут отпечатки пальцев, потом они отправятся на второй уровень - ждать, не обнаружится ли у них криминальное прошлое. Если лицензия все-таки обнаружится - хранителей немедленно уведомят и потребуют заплатить штраф. Если хранители не явятся за ними, они останутся ЦКК и будут переданы в лабораторию, на обучение или в питомник.

Все это Баки уже слышал не раз. После демобилизации лицензии у него не было. И обязательно находилось, за что его наказать. Здесь никого не волновало, что ты можешь сказать сам за себя. Не было смысла объяснять этим людям, что он вовсе не дикий. Не было смысла просить их посмотреть сегодняшнюю церемонию, на которой он стоял плечом к плечу с президентом Соединенных Штатов. Не было смысла говорить, что его хранитель просто-напросто не сможет прийти за ним, потому что Стив Роджерс сейчас в больнице, и это в лучшем случае. Оставалась единственная надежда: что его не отправят обратно к доктору Лукину. Хотя стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: нет причин обучать чему-то новому или отправлять в разведение однорукого некастрированного самца.

То ли виной тому была бесконечная ноющая боль, то ли само это место действовало на него так, но положение казалось абсолютно безнадежным. У него не осталось ни единого шанса выбраться из Трискелиона живым.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - позвал Брок, и приемщик резко вскинул голову от планшета. - Я КСС Секретной службы. Сомневаюсь, что мое место здесь.

\- Забавно, - приемщик причмокнул губами и вздохнул - ему было скучно. - Что-то я не вижу на тебе жетона КСС, да еще Секретной службы.

Баки хотел было дружески посоветовать Броку заткнуться, но вместо этого шагнул в сторону.

\- Какие-то ублюдки спиздили мой жетон, когда... - челюсти его со стуком захлопнулись, глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит - по ошейнику пробежали голубые молнии электричества. Хвост судорожно дернулся раз, другой, на лбу проступили вены. Последняя искра - и Брока отпустило. Разом обессилев, он рухнул на колени.

\- Ага, - пробормотал приемщик, записывая что-то в планшете, и вернулся к перечислению инструкций таким же скучным голосом.

Задавать вопросы - запрещено. Разговаривать - запрещено. Драться - запрещено. Если они испачкают или порвут свою одежду, новую им не предоставят. Отказ сдать личное имущество приравнивается к агрессии. Те, у кого есть какая-либо информация о Движении Ваканды или Черной Пантере, могут высказаться прямо сейчас.

По ушам побежали мурашки - Баки знал этот список наизусть. Только когда он в последний раз проходил эту процедуру, пункта про Черную Пантеру еще не было.

Некоторые коты бормотали что-то себе под нос, хотя им только что прямым текстом запретили разговаривать. Баки прислушался - в основном удивлялись, что они, мол, могут знать об этом террористе? Похоже, многие вообще понятия не имели, кто устроил хаос на церемонии. Два крупных самца вызывающе посмотрели на Баки, но тот и не думал открывать рот, хотя Брок вскинул подбородок и одобряюще махнул ему хвостом. Не хотелось доверять информацию о Движении Ваканды кому бы то ни было в ЦКК, а особенно приемщику с пультом от шоковых ошейников. Тот, конечно, может выслушать его отчет, но с той же вероятностью может и пристрелить на месте.

Приемщик - никто не называл его по имени, а сам он, разумеется, не представился - последовательно обошел всех кошек в ошейниках, сканируя лицензии. Хранители получат уведомления всеми возможными путями. Скорее всего, они разъехались по отелям и сейчас обзванивают питомники в поисках своих.

Потом пришла очередь Баки и других. Человек потребовал вытянуть левую руку и приложить ее к сканеру. Потом взгляд его упал на то, что осталось от левой руки Баки.

\- Хм, этого в лабораторию, - пробормотал он, делая пометку в планшете. Проверять данные в базе он даже не собирался!

\- Что?! - выпалил Баки. - Вы же не проверили, сэр, я - Зимний Солдат. Я работаю с офицерами Комитета начальников штабов. Я стоял на сцене рядом с президентом Соединенных Штатов, когда он...

Человек со скучающим видом постучал по планшету. Баки замер, ожидая удара током - но ничего не случилось. Человек прошел мимо, будто ничего не слышал, и взял отпечатки пальцев у Брока. Тот открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться, но вспомнил полученный урок - и резко захлопнул пасть. Человек довольно улыбнулся, будто радуясь, что кто-то быстро выучил правила, и двинулся дальше.

Прибыл еще один фургон, из которого вывалилась очередная порция кошачьих. Этим досталось сильнее - синяки, царапины, одежда рваная, кто-то вообще ранен. Маленький самец, которого Баки не узнал, мелко затрясся и осел на пол клетки, вцепившись в сетку. Люди получили всю необходимую информацию, по второму разу обговорили правила для новичков, шокировав и без того перепуганных домашних кошек, после чего просто ушли, не попрощавшись. Ни слова о том, когда их потащат на гигиеническую обработку. Ни намека, придет ли сюда кто-нибудь еще.

Верхний свет погас, и кошачьи один за другим начали опускаться на холодный, скользкий от машинного масла бетон. Все уже догадались, что ночь придется провести здесь. В обществе трупа рыжеволосой, который, судя по всему, оставили им на память.

\- Что происходит? - шепнул Брок на ухо Баки, не сводя глаз с самцов в противоположном углу клетки.

В ряды противника добавилось еще несколько котов - эти, возможно, работали в театре, но точно определить было нельзя.

\- Понятия не имею. Скорее всего, ушли домой на ночь.

Баки сполз на пол, изо всех сил сжимая ребра, и откинул голову на проволочную сетку. Брок шагал туда-сюда, злясь на неудобный ошейник и ситуацию в целом.

\- Это бред собачий, - ворчал он. - Я работаю в Секретной службе, было покушение на президента Соединенных Штатов. Им что, позвонить трудно?

\- Ты знаешь, в чем дело, - устало сказал Баки.

У него совсем не осталось сил. Судя по ощущениям, тело буквально разваливалось на куски. В остатках протеза то и дело вспыхивал очередной электрический импульс, ребра дико ныли - и будут ныть, пока их не перевяжут; плюс что-то пульсировало за левым глазным яблоком.

\- Они ищут сторонников Пантеры. Пока не найдут - нас будут держать вместе.

\- Полная херня, - фыркнул Брок и повернулся к самцам, которые снова пялились на них. - На что уставились, ну?

\- На Зимнего Солдата, - смело ответила одна из новеньких, крупная кошка с широкими плечами и сломанным носом. - Он же у нас любимчик президента. Что-то я не уверена, безопасно ли сидеть с ним целую ночь в одной клетке.

Она кивнула на самцов и компанию вокруг них, те дружно закивали, соглашаясь.  
Белобрысый кот, который до этого момента дремал в углу, вдруг встрепенулся и вскинул уши. Шерсть у него была пятнистая, черепахового окраса. Баки видел его еще в фургоне, но до сих пор тот не участвовал в спорах.

\- Зимний Солдат! - он расплылся в широкой улыбке, и Баки невольно поморщился - один из клыков оказался наполовину сколот. - Да быть того не может! Я столько о тебе слышал! Ты герой!

Брок закатил глаза, всем своим видом выражая скепсис.

\- Ой, вот только не надо тут, - простонал этот мудила.

Пока Баки подбирал слова для ответа, белобрысый вскочил и принялся ходить туда-сюда по клетке, возбужденно размахивая хвостом.

\- Ну да, конечно! - воскликнул он так громко, что даже несчастные коты из клетки "с ошейниками" встрепенулись и уставились в их сторону. - Тебя и не узнать без блестящей руки. Но ты ж ведь хотел помочь нам, бывшим КСС, найти работу и все такое прочее. Я уж так решил - если меня заметут, сразу подам заявку на программу.

\- Ээ, - кто бы мог подумать, что это вот недоразумение носило армейский жетон. - Ага, вроде того. Но в программе могут участвовать только ветераны-инвалиды.

Белобрысый усмехнулся и махнул ушами.

\- А я глухой, как пень! Хоть по губам читать научился - и то хлеб. Вот сегодня особенно пригодилось, когда люди слуховые аппараты у меня отобрали. А, простите, ребят, - он повернулся к самцам и компании, которые наблюдали за ним, злобно щурясь, - я вам помешал, да?

\- Да не то, чтобы, - самка, которая говорила раньше, отступила на пару шагов назад. - Ничего срочного, это подождет.

Они провели в гараже всю ночь. Белобрысый присоединился к Баки и Броку - уселся на пол рядом с ними и принялся трещать о своих армейских приключениях. Баки поначалу даже слушал, из вежливости - удивительно, белобрысый тоже оказался наводчиком снайпера, но потихоньку задремал, привалившись к сетке. В конце концов белобрысый, который так и не сподобился представиться, тоже притих, и до самого утра больше ничего не происходило.

Ну, видимо наступило утро, раз под потолком снова вспыхнул свет. Баки проснулся и обнаружил, что дышит тяжело, с присвистом. При каждом вдохе в груди что-то клокотало. Очень хотелось надеяться, что это после ночи на холодном и сыром полу, а не из-за проколотого легкого. Намордник уже ощущался как часть лица, однако больно давил на переносицу. С вечера Баки не догадался попросить кого-нибудь снять эту дрянь, а сейчас было поздно.

Рядом зевал и потягивался Брок, и Баки первым делом выпнул его ногу из своего личного пространства. Этот мудила нагло свернулся у бедра Баки, накрыв хвостом его колени, как только тот задремал. Намек был более, чем понятен.

\- Да что тебе, блядь, не так? - рыкнул Брок, обнажив клыки.

\- Отъебись от меня уже!

Клубок, в который свернулся белобрысый, тут же зашевелился.

\- Там завтрак принесли, да? - послышалось сонное бормотание.

\- Эй! - офицер-приемщик, по мнению Баки, появился чертовски вовремя. - Я вам что сказал про драки?

За ним шагал целый отряд охранников с дубинками и в бронежилетах - видать, на обработку поведут.

\- Ничего, ничего, - вдруг послышался женский голос. - Это один из моих.

Рыжеволосая женщина шла рядом с охранниками, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Баки ее впервые видел. Он украдкой глянул на Брока, но тот смотрел на женщину в полном недоумении. Это кто ещё такая?

\- Вы уверены, мэм? - приемщик заглянул в свой планшет. - Его данные есть в базе криминалистов.

\- А это уже не ваше дело, - она и бровью не повела, когда приемщик сбился с шага и пораженно уставился на нее. - Должен быть еще один. Светлые волосы, черепаховый окрас...

\- Привет, Наташа! - белобрысый радостно замахал ей, не вставая с пола.

\- Да, вон тот.

Баки и Брок оказались у ворот одновременно. Приемщик отпер калитку и махнул рукой белобрысому. Потом нетерпеливо взглянул на Баки - мол, а ты чего застрял?

\- Я её не знаю, - сказал Баки, переводя взгляд с рыжей на приемщика и обратно. - Я не имею к ней отношения.

\- Еще как имеешь, - твердо возразила Наташа. - Пошли уже, Бак. Стив ждет тебя в больнице.

Баки сглотнул и оглянулся на Брока. Идти черт знает с кем он справедливо опасался. Нет ни единого доказательства, что она не связана с Гидрой. Белобрысый, впрочем, уже сдал свой шоковый ошейник приемщику, и теперь ждал рядом с ней. Вид у него был абсолютно безмятежный, но Баки это не убедило. Он не сдвинулся с места.

\- Твое право отказаться, - приемщик пожал плечами. - Тогда твоя лицензия перейдет к ЦКК. Не знаю уж, что доктор Лукин сделает с этой хренью в плече, но...

Женщину такой вариант не устроил:

\- Он не останется. Баки! Со Стивом все хорошо. Он в больнице с Сэмом. Ты можешь мне доверять.

Она совершенно точно врала, и знакомый ошейник, который она достала из кармана, был тому доказательством. Ярко-красный ремешок со значком в виде щита невозможно было перепутать ни с чем. Вон и обрезанный край - в таком виде Бруклин забрал его с собой. Баки подумал о своих котятах, и сердце неприятно кольнуло. Ладно, о предательстве он подумает позже. На прощание они сказали ему про Ваканду. Задание. Может быть, остался шанс его выполнить.

Баки шагнул было из клетки, когда Брок ухватил его за плечо.

\- Забери меня с собой.

\- Без вариантов, - Баки отстранился.

\- Тварь неблагодарная... - прошипел Брок. - Если бы не я, эти скоты разорвали бы тебя на части еще в фургоне.

Баки бы предложил ему засунуть свой героизм себе в задницу. Его не просили вмешиваться. Можно было напомнить, что Брок - сволочь и предатель, который сдал Баки Джасперу Ситвеллу и ЦРУ. Сказать, что предавать своих ради людей - это пиздец, даже если вы ненавидите друг друга.

Но просто так бросить его Баки тоже не мог. Они слишком многое прошли вместе.

\- Гм. Мэм. Брок из Секретной службы. Он был со мной...

\- Нет, - Наташа пренебрежительно отмахнулась. - Только ты.

\- Пожалуйста. У него есть ценная информация...

Она отвернулась, показывая, что разговор окончен.

\- Нет. Только ты.

Баки напоследок оглянулся через плечо, но больше ничего не сказал. Брок смотрел ему вслед - явно недовольный, хотя понимал, наверное, что удивляться тут нечему. Ладно. 

Да пошел он на хуй, в конце-то концов, думал Баки, следуя за Наташей и белобрысым по мрачным коридорам Трискелиона. Баки честно попытался, а что не получилось - не его вина.

Охрана только что ноги Наташе не целовала. Ей позволили спокойно пройти мимо, не спросив никаких документов, не потребовав подписать ни единой бумажки.

Вскоре они уже шагали по парковке. Баки изо всех сил пытался не отставать. Пришлось держать правой рукой ребра, левая вспыхивала болью на каждом втором шаге. Наташа двигалась удивительно быстро для своего маленького роста.

Наконец они добрались до невзрачного минивэна без окон. Наташа сдвинула боковую дверь, предлагая залезть внутрь.

Баки наскоро осмотрелся вокруг - не болтается ли поблизости охрана, а потом заявил:

\- Я с вами никуда не поеду.

Наташа смерила его таким взглядом, будто успела забыть о его существовании, а потом посмотрела на белобрысого. Тот пожал плечами и полез внутрь.

\- У тебя есть задание, если ты не забыл, - сказала она. - Проект "Озарение".

\- А в задницу бы он не пошел? - Баки презрительно фыркнул, но тут же вздрогнул от боли, испортив все впечатление. - Я хочу увидеть Стива.

\- Капитан Роджерс сейчас в больнице, - она говорила медленно, очень терпеливо, но судя по тону, терпение её было на исходе. - С ним его родители и десяток охранников из военной полиции. Они не то, что тебя, они президента не пустили, когда тот решил зайти в гости.

По хвосту пробежала неприятная дрожь. Президент явился к Стиву - а тот совсем один, уязвимый, как никогда, рядом только генерал Роджерс, от которого толку, как от козла молока. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

Баки покачал головой.

\- Я вас впервые вижу. Я не знаю, что из сказанного правда, а что нет. Я хочу увидеть Стива.

Наташа пожевала нижнюю губу.

\- Стив хотел бы, чтоб ты мне доверял. Я его подруга. Или вроде того.

\- Вроде того - это как?

Улыбка Наташи показалась кривоватой. Доверия она по-прежнему не вызывала.

\- У таких, как я, не бывает настоящих друзей. Но это я передала Стиву синюю папку с информацией о Движении Ваканды. Именно меня он вызвал, когда пришло время избавиться от одной неприятной штуковины. Которую ты вытащил из его шеи.

Баки ошарашенно смотрел на нее. Стив говорил, что позвал того, кто разберется с этой дрянью. Никто не мог знать, откуда она появилась - никто, кроме Стива, не мог об этом рассказать.

Похоже, эта "вроде как подруга" - единственная, кто может помочь ему сейчас.

Баки осторожно заглянул в минивэн и все же залез внутрь. Белобрысый кот закреплял на ушах какие-то фиолетовые ленты.

\- Слуховые аппараты, - он поймал взгляд Баки и подмигнул ему.

Кажется, что-то подобное валялось на одном из столов в лаборатории Тони Старка. Но Баки устал, ему было слишком больно, чтобы спрашивать.

Поэтому он молча смотрел, как в зеркале заднего вида уменьшается и наконец исчезает Трискелион. Второй раз в жизни он был свято уверен, что сдохнет там, и второй раз выбрался.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Догоняем одного друга. Я бы свозила тебя к Роджерсу, но больница кишит службами безопасности. Потом схожу туда и дам ему знать, что нашла тебя. Чтоб ты знал, это было не так-то легко. Президент тоже шел по следу.

Баки неловко поерзал на сидении, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы ребра поменьше впивались в бок. Вот бы завалиться спать лет на десять - а потом проснуться здоровым в теплой постели Стива.

Стив. Его любовник. Его лучший друг. При мысли о том, что им никогда больше не придется просыпаться рядом, Баки захотелось выть. Наташа не особо рвалась доказывать, что со Стивом все в порядке, но проще было поверить ей на слово. Потому что думать о других вариантах было больно.

Есть ли у них шанс снова встретиться? А чтобы все стало, как раньше - есть?

Через несколько миль они съехали на грунтовую дорогу без каких-либо указателей. Дорога вела через лес и упиралась в старый металлический ангар.

Слышно было, как подъехала еще одна машина. Наташа велела обоим котам оставаться на месте, а сама вышла навстречу.

Баки бросил взгляд на белобрысого Клинта, для которого, как он выразился, не было проблемой подождать.

Услышав знакомый голос, Баки отодвинул боковую дверь.

После всего, что случилось в театре, он даже не удивился, встретив здесь этого "друга".

Возле старого ангара посреди леса стоял сверкающий красным и золотом спортивный автомобиль. А на его капот опирался сам Тони Старк.

\- Бакко! - радостно воскликнул он. - Ты это сделал! Добро пожаловать в Движение Ваканды!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт от [Shaish](https://resinonao3.tumblr.com/post/169376171983/shaishart-resins-christmas-presents-i-cried)  
> 
> 
> Также в примечаниях к этой главе автор уточняет, что текст был написан еще до выхода фильма "Черная пантера", поэтому внешность героев и характеры могут не совпадать.
> 
> Переводчик бы еще напомнил, что текст был написан до 2020 года, поэтому не имеет отношения ко всеобщему ношению масок, BLM и проблемам американцев с президентом :D


	30. Проект «Озарение»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Сделал это? — переспросил Баки.

И как, блядь, на такое ответить?

Баки размахнулся и со всей дури врезал Тони Старку по его наглой, самодовольной роже. Правда, изуродованный протез тут же дернул в сторону, и они чуть не полетели на землю.

Уцелевшая рука и ноги слушались плохо, Баки устал до крайней степени, ребра протестующе взвыли — но это его не остановило. Остановила его Наташа — ухватив за ухо, когда Баки уже вломил Тони по ребрам и собирался повалить его на землю.

Баки только шипел, пока его тащили назад к фургону.

Тони же оглядел вмятину на капоте своей блестящей машины и сплюнул кровью.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — огрызнулся он и вытер окровавленный рот. — Вот она, благодарность за всё, что я сделал!

— Всё, что ты сделал, сволочь?!

Баки охуел от такой наглости, но Наташа была начеку. Маленькая ладонь на плече удерживала его на месте надежнее всякого поводка. Баки оглянулся на хрупкую фигурку. Было в ней что-то такое, опасное — инстинкт подсказывал, что лучше не связываться.

— Корчил из себя хрен знает кого, а на самом деле был на их стороне с самого начала! Это ты пустил Черную Пантеру в нашу комнату! И маски — я видел их в твоей лаборатории!

— Ну, во-первых, я никогда не разрешал Т`Чалле…

Черта с два Баки будет слушать его оправдания! И вообще, он только начал.

— А это что за херня? Давай, скажи, что впервые их видишь! — он показал на Клинта. Тот свесил ноги за порог кабины, но демонстративно не обращал внимания на крики. — Слуховые аппараты — тоже твоя работа! Ты возился с ними, когда мы встретились в первый раз!

— Гм, — Тони моргнул, явно ошарашенный таким напором. — Ну, когда ты так говоришь…

— Капитан Роджерс мог погибнуть! — проорал Баки, придерживая рукой сломанные ребра, и вдруг задохнулся от ужаса. А что, если они соврали? Что, если Стив на самом деле умер? Зачем тогда жить Баки?

Распиравшая его ярость вдруг сдулась, как проколотый мяч. Баки подавил жалкий всхлип. Почему он такой беспомощный и слабый?

— Капитан… он умер?

— Он жив.

Голос Наташи был хриплым, но спокойным. Она говорила медленно, словно каждое слово могло быть использовано против нее. Так разговаривают шпионы. Вот еще одна причина, по которой Стив никогда бы не назвал ее своим другом, а Баки не стоит ей доверять. Стив этих шпионов терпеть не мог.

Опустив взгляд на экран своего телефона, Наташа удовлетворенно кивнула, а затем отступила в сторону, будто давая Баки больше места.

— Если бы они убили его, я бы не привела тебя сюда, чтобы познакомить со всеми.

Со всеми?

До слуха Баки донесся рокот двигателей — похоже, по грунтовой дороге к ним приближались сразу два мотоцикла.

Тони глянул в ту сторону, прищурившись, и отвернулся, рассеянно облизывая разбитую губу. Клинт смотрел в никуда — похоже, он вообще отключился от реальности и ушел в астрал.

Мотоциклы затормозили у дверей ангара, двое спрыгнули с них и отправились навстречу остальным. Похоже, Баки остался в меньшинстве. Хреново, потому что разговор закончится дракой, тут и думать нечего.

Наташа все это время внимательно наблюдала за ним. Стоило Баки немного изменить центр тяжести, готовясь к прыжку, как она поймала его взгляд и покачала головой.

— Приехали Шури и Т`Чалла, — пояснила она.

Эта информация Баки совершенно не успокоила. Протез болтался на плече бесполезной железякой, стоило немного напрячься, как в ключицу снова стрельнуло болью. Пока удавалось стоять прямо с каменным лицом, но силы таяли с каждой минутой.

— Мы работали друг против друга. Это было ошибкой. Если бы мы скооперировались раньше, проще было бы всем. Пора уже договориться между собой. Они приехали сюда, чтобы поговорить, а не подраться. Ты как, в состоянии?

Баки от огорчения чуть язык не прикусил. До каких пор его будут заставлять стоять рядом с врагами вместо того, чтобы убивать их? Как долго его будут отвлекать от главной задачи — защищать Стива? Тем более сейчас, когда Стиву больше всего нужна защита!

Тони больше не притворяется его другом, уже прогресс. Женщина и особенно ее кот — темные лошадки, от которых непонятно, чего ждать. Язык тела этого Клинта говорил, что ему все равно. Если это правда — у Баки будет шанс удрать, даже с одной рукой.

Но он почему-то не побежал. Черные Пантеры подходили все ближе, и Баки молча смотрел на них.

— Зимний Солдат, — кивнул Т`Чалла. Его сестра-близнец подошла и встала рядом с ним. — Мы встречаемся с тобой в третий раз.

____________________________________  
— Я в состоянии поссать самостоятельно! — выплюнул Стив.

У него тряслись руки. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто переставлять ноги — правая, левая, правая, левая… Медсестры наконец разрешили ему вставать, при условии, что он будет везде таскать за собой стойку с капельницей. Теперь колесики скрипели по линолеуму, пока Стив тащился в сторону туалета, едва отрывая ноги от пола.

— Да чего я там не видел, — пробормотал генерал Роджерс. Он сел обратно на стул и теперь просто наблюдал за мучениями Стива. — Когда ты носил подгузники…

— Ну да, так я тебе и поверил. Черта с два ты сменил мне хоть один засранный памперс.

Представив это нелепое зрелище, Стив рассмеялся. Свежим швам это, мягко говоря, не понравилось, пришлось ненадолго остановиться, придерживая бок ладонью. Подвиг явно того не стоил, но блин, не упускать же возможности посмеяться над собственным отцом. Кстати, мама тоже не меняла ему подгузники. У Стива была няня аж до пяти лет.

Наконец он дополз до крошечной ванной комнаты, а затем и до унитаза. Закрывать за собой дверь было лень — даже такое усилие казалось чрезмерным и бессмысленным. Мысль о том, что генералу Роджерсу придется любоваться на его голую задницу, даже как-то утешала.

Опорожнив наконец мочевой пузырь, он позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением — хотя там, откуда недавно убрали катетер, чувствовалось малоприятное жжение. Ладно, маленькие победы — тоже победы. Действие обезболивающего почти закончилось, теперь болело буквально всё.

К тому времени, как Стив развернулся и двинулся в обратный путь, генерал Роджерс уже не смотрел на него, а напряженно пялился в телефон. Массивное тело с трудом вмещалось между тонкими подлокотниками кресла для гостей. Подумав, Стив решил считать это очередной победой. Между прочим, он вовсе не просил генерала оставаться здесь. Мама, например, заказала номер в ближайшей гостинице и ушла туда отдыхать.

Улечься обратно в кровать тоже оказалось не так-то просто, но Стив справился на чистом упрямстве. Сколько же времени прошло? Сорок восемь часов? Семьдесят два? Благодаря обезболивающим и снотворному Стив то и дело проваливался в тяжелый сон без сновидений, а потом подолгу приходил в себя. Каждая попытка сосредоточиться приводила к тому, что палата начинала куда-то уплывать.

Генерал Роджерс хмыкнул, и Стив морально приготовился не обращать внимания на его слова.

— Кто-то добрался до твоего кота раньше, чем моя команда.

— Как это? Кто? — повязка на боку Стива неприятно натянулась, когда он вывернулся под неудобным углом, чтобы посмотреть на экран телефона. — Когда?

— Сегодня утром.

На кончике языка Стива вертелся еще миллион вопросов, но генерал Роджерс поднял взгляд. Челюсти его были напряжены.

— ЩИТ.

Стив закрыл рот. Он и понятия не имел, что ЩИТ докладывает генералу Роджерсу о своих действиях. Хотя, в принципе, чему удивляться — учитывая его звание. Мысль о том, что генерал может разбираться в происходящем намного лучше него самого, поразила Стива до глубины души.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на него. А что, остроумных комментариев я не дождусь?

— Какие твои годы, — огрызнулся Стив и откинулся обратно на подушки. Дышать всего одним легким было тяжеловато. Генерал Роджерс имел преимущество как минимум в смысле здоровья.

Блядь, да что ж грудь так болит?

— Итак… Этот кошак, кто он для тебя? — звучало больше похоже на обвинение, чем на вопрос, а Стив слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. В конце концов, генерал никогда его не слушает, и вряд ли именно сегодня что-то изменится. — Я серьезно спрашиваю. У каждого человека есть любимые… вещи. Но ты зашел слишком далеко. Посмотри, в кого ты превратился.

— А в кого? — сонно поинтересовался Стив. Хрен знает, что имелось в виду, но вряд ли это комплимент. — Господи, папа… Тебе никогда не понять.

Генерал пожал плечами — в его движениях вдруг появилась неуверенность.

— Нет. Наверное, нет. У тебя с детства язык был без костей. Избалованный, нахальный сукин сын. А твоя мать поощряла тебя — мол, мальчик же такой чувствительный. Настоящий, так сказать, художник, — он выплюнул это слово как ругательство. — Я был уверен, что армия выбьет из тебя всю дурь. Но даже предположить не мог, что плоть от моей плоти, кровь от крови ударится в сексуальные извращения.

Стив медленно выдохнул. Гнев привычно тлел в его груди, но пламя не разгоралось. В конце концов, этот разговор должен был состояться рано или поздно, хотя данный конкретный момент казался не слишком подходящим. Стив уже думал об этом, сочинил сотни, тысячи аргументов в свою защиту, в защиту Баки и всего, что происходило между ними. Но сейчас он даже не пытался открыть рот. Пусть отец поливает его дерьмом сколько угодно, спорить все равно не осталось сил. Совсем не осталось.

— Вот так. Но удивительно, сколько всего человек готов простить, когда речь идет о его сыне. Я был готов отказаться от тебя, но потом увидел, как ты ловишь грудью пулю, — генерал закашлялся, потом прочистил горло, очевидно, стыдясь такой сентиментальности. Еще и похлопал Стива по колену поверх одеяла — такой типично «отеческий» жест. — И вот. Теперь я спрашиваю тебя: этот кот, он для тебя кто? Ты любишь его как другого мужчину или… как это сказать?..

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, — отрезал Стив.

Что ж, в каком-то смысле это могло быть интересно. Генерал Роджерс хамил в своем репертуаре, но в кои-то веки ему, кажется, на самом деле хотелось услышать честный ответ. Стив мог бы возразить, он был морально готов спорить, правда. Но лицо пылало от смущения, и все аргументы вылетели из головы. По мнению генерала, Стиву сейчас полагалось сгорать от стыда, и, хотя никакого стыда он не чувствовал, это здорово мешало сосредоточиться.

— Папа, шел бы ты отсюда, а?

— Стивен.

— Я позвоню медсестре.

Генерал вскочил так стремительно, что прихватил с собой кресло — через мгновение оно с грохотом свалилось обратно на пол.

— Стивен, черт тебя подери! Эта тварь способна на все! Черная Пантера уже пытался тебя убить, и наверняка попытается еще раз. У дверей караулит Секретная служба самого президента, но там, поди, стоят те же самые кретины, которые допустили…  
Секретная служба? Здесь?

— Папа, — Стив невежливо перебил генерала на полуслове, но тот не ожидал, что с ним вообще заговорят, поэтому заткнулся. — Папа, что ты знаешь о нашем президенте?

__________________________________  
— Итак, — сказал Баки, когда Т`Чалла закончил пересказывать свою длинную историю, — Ваканды не существует.

— Ты вообще не слушал! Ваканда… — начал было Тони, но Баки жестом велел ему закрыть рот.

Он честно выслушал трогательную историю о костюме Пантеры, который передавался из поколения в поколение, но не от отца к сыну, а с помощью тайного ритуала для посвященных. По слухам, в РНС все происходило примерно так же.

-…по крайней мере, это не настоящее место.

Баки посмотрел на Т`Чаллу. Шури молча стояла рядом с ним. Близнецы — как он сам и Бекка, как Пьетро и его потерянная сестра Ванда. Шури и Т`Чалла носили маски Черной Пантеры и разжигали протесты по всей стране, чтобы заставить кошачьих… сделать что? Объединиться? Укусить руку, которая их кормит?

Вспомнился Бруклин — конечно, нет ничего проще, чем заманить в подобную банду молодого кота, озлобленного на весь мир.

— Вы рассказываете сказки, чтобы привлечь котят в вашу секту.

— Ты думаешь, что Движение — толпа головорезов с промытыми мозгами, — подытожил Т`Чалла, грустно качая головой. — Но на самом деле мы — семья. У нас есть гордость. Мы свободны.

Баки фыркнул.

— Ты правда веришь, что вы свободнее тех, кто носит ошейники? Ты врешь сам себе, — пальцы невольно потянулись к горлу, но коснулись только голой кожи. Его ошейник украли, а лицензию стерли! Баки снова разозлился. — Почему ты стрелял в Стива?

Т`Чалла навострил уши — тон Баки его встревожил, но теперь заговорила Шури.

— Это была ошибка.

— Это я уже понял, — огрызнулся Баки. — Очевидно, стреляли в Пирса, но какого хрена вы потом…

Шури не дала ему договорить.

— Я не это имела в виду. Ты многого не знаешь.

Она перевела взгляд на Т`Чаллу, и тот кивнул, позволяя ей продолжать.

— Этих существ невозможно убить огнестрельным оружием. Они носят человеческую кожу как костюм. План был прост: выстрелить президенту в сердце, чтобы заставить его этот костюм сбросить. Разоблачить монстра. Но теперь мы знаем, что он ждал нас. Даже если бы твой капитан Роджерс не поймал пулю за него, он был готов.

Баки поежился, вспоминая, как стоял рядом с президентом. Чувство неправильности, страх. Вспомнил, как лицо Золы взорвалось, раскрывая его кошмарную сущность.

— Вы знаете? Знаете про Золу?

Шури кивнула, и Т`Чалла продолжил вместо нее.

— Люди уверены, что на земле живут две разумных расы: человечество и гуманоидные кошачьи. Во времена древних цивилизаций, например, в Египте, правили кошачьи…

Баки усмехнулся — эту теорию так никто и не доказал, но Т`Чалла и не подумал смутиться.

— В некоторых государствах, например, в Южной Африке и в Китае, люди и кошачьи сосуществуют гармонично, пользуясь равными правами. Но здесь, в Америке, нас всю жизнь учили, что люди спасли нас после Великого вымирания. Люди контролируют всё, любое упоминание о собственной культуре кошачьих безжалостно уничтожается. Наш долг, долг Движения Ваканды, передавать это знание из поколения в поколение. В том числе, знание о гидре — третьей расе, которая сейчас управляет всеми.

— Гидра, — повторил Баки, недоверчиво качая головой. — Это невозможно. Это один человек. Ну, от силы, двое. Арним Зола, на Сахалине. Он заражал других людей, как вампир. Я сам это видел.

Шури ободряюще кивнула ему, будто гордилась, что Баки сумел сделать правильные выводы.

— Ты почти прав. Это существо с множеством голов, но без единого тела. Как осинообразный тополь, все стволы которого растут из единой корневой системы. Гидра проникает в тела людей и управляет ими, заставляя служить себе. Ей подчиняются целые правительства. Судя по всему, гидра живет, пока жив ее носитель, пока она сжирает человека изнутри. Мы до сих пор не знаем, это единое существо или множество, но их влияние распространилось на весь мир.

Стало не по себе, и спорить как-то сразу расхотелось. Баки вдруг подумал о сестре — он всегда радовался, что Бекка живет в роскоши, в стране, где ее буквально носят на руках.

— А что в Японии?

Шури склонила голову на бок, ей было любопытно. Ответила Наташа.

— Японии досталось в первую очередь. Вероятно, гидра проникла туда, когда Соединенные Штаты начали торговать с ними во время Великого вымирания. Все это началось именно тогда, хотя мы до сих пор не знаем, откуда все пошло.

Это… имело смысл. Судя по тому, что Баки видел до сих пор. Вспомнить хотя бы странное поведение Стива после того, как президент подчинил его себе. Что-то завелось в его шее, и он тут же начал меняться.

— Кстати о Великом вымирании. Это сделала гидра? Зачем?

— Кошачьи неподвластны ей, — объяснилт Т’Чалла. — Поэтому гидра контролировала нас иными способами. Создала программы разведения, превратив нас в марионеток. Нам не позволяли свободно размножаться, не давали восстановить численность. Гидра ненавидит нас и боится. Вот почему мы свободнее тех, кто носит ошейники.

А вот и подвох, кто бы сомневался, что он будет.

— Нет, — сказал Баки, и Т’Чалла нахмурился.

— Попробуй спросить тех кошек, которые остались в питомнике, и увидишь…

— Я не об этом, — оборвал его Баки. — Ты говоришь о неуязвимости. Но далеко не у всех из нас есть иммунитет. Вот на Сахалине, пять лет назад, когда это начиналось. Мы атаковали базу РНС, там было полно солдат-людей, но КСС тоже были, целый полк опасных, хорошо обученных котов. Подозреваю, их нелегально вывезли из США, может быть, из Западной Европы, но один из них… — Баки вдруг вспомнил, что тот КСС был первым из многих, убитых им в ту ночь. Ладно, об этом он подумает как-нибудь потом. — Перед смертью он сказал: «Хайль гидра». Следовательно, он принадлежал гидре. Вариантов нет — ни один нормальный кот не смог бы долго находиться рядом с Золой.

— Такого просто неможет быть, — Шури легкомысленно пожала узкими плечами.

Потрясающая самоуверенность.

— Стал бы я врать? Это его последние слова, он знал, что сейчас умрет. И у него были… — Баки бросил взгляд на свою левую руку, но смотреть там было не на что. Тогда он кивнул Шури и Т’Чалле, — когти. Такие же, как у вас двоих.

Ну, проняло вас наконец?

— Вот блин! — выдохнул Тони и зачем-то покосился на Наташу. Та вовсе не выглядела удивленной. — У нас было отделение в России. Честно говоря, как раз им я выслал первый прототип, а потом связь прервалась. Я мог предположить, что они достались американским шпионам или РНС… но чтоб вот так… — Тони запнулся, пытаясь осознать, что случилось. — Вот жопа.

— Ага, дошло? Готов признать, что виноват?

Баки не мог простить, что его подставили.

— В чем это я виноват? — с вызовом поинтересовался Тони — Типа я обязан извиняться за то, что нашел способ вернуть оружие нашим?

— Оружие превращает нас в цели! — Баки снова несло. — Я никогда не хотел его носить! Я не просил встраивать мне когти, я не рвался в Зимние Солдаты, я и охотником-то быть не хотел! Вы что думаете, я мечтал, чтоб меня забрали из семьи? И заставили… заставили…

Блядь! Баки судорожно вдохнул, сломанное ребро царапнуло что-то внутри, и он свалился на колени.

— Не Тони придумал вставить когти в твою руку, — раздался спокойный голос Наташи. Баки поднял на нее взгляд — от слез перед глазами все расплывалось, но видно было, как она стоит, облокотившись на борт минивэна и скрестив руки на груди. — Это сделала я.

Заебись. Еще одно доказательство того, что ей нельзя доверять.

Тони хрюкнул.

— А я, блин, решил, что это Роджерс. Виноват.

Захотелось врезать ему еще раз. За всё хорошее.

— Точнее, агент Уорд, — невозмутимо продолжила Наташа. — Ты знал его как капитана Уорда. Я подозревала, что с ним не все в порядке. Директор Коулсон — из хороших парней, но иногда… скажем так, доверяет тем, кому не стоило бы доверять. Хотя чего уж там, у меня самой сомнительная история.

— Наташа… — наконец подал голос Клинт, но от него просто отмахнулись.

— Мы же решили собрать все кусочки, верно? Хватит уже того, что мы вляпались в это дерьмо, потому что скрывали друг от друга информацию. Так вот, моя часть. Я работала на ЩИТ довольно долго к тому времени, как Уорд вернулся с Сахалина и решил присоединиться к нам. Бросил военную карьеру, отказался от звания — и ради чего? Чтобы стать младшим полевым агентом? Это мало походило на правду и потому не понравилось мне с самого начала. Можете назвать это интуицией, если хотите. Потом мы познакомились лично, и я стала следить за ним. В какой-то момент я начала подозревать и капитана Роджерса. Честно говоря, его история выглядела еще загадочнее: он перевернул все вверх тормашками, пытаясь отыскать тебя. Ни один нормальный человек не слил бы военную карьеру ради потерянного питомца, — уточнила она, и Баки пришлось напомнить себе, что кидаться на нее нельзя. — Генерал Роджерс стер твои данные — я решила, что он прячет свидетеля. Например, ты слишком много знал о том, что произошло в охладителе реактора и в кого превратился капитан Роджерс. А потом мы встретились, и я быстро поняла, что генералу Роджерсу вообще не стоило доверять, в отличие от его сына.

— Многие так ошибаются, — сухо заметил Баки.

Тони решил снова обратить на себя внимание:

— Так вот, ребята. Примерно тогда я попытался связать нашу инициативу с проектом «Зимний Солдат», — Тони приосанился, он искренне гордился своими достижениями. — Я работал с Движением Ваканды втихую, и когда они принесли мне ноутбук Золы…

Тони разливался соловьем, расписывая свои подвиги — как он свел представителей Комитета начальников штабов с каким-то полковником Роудсом и бла-бла-бла, Баки уже не слушал. Ноутбук Золы, тот самый, который Стив схватил прямо перед взрывом! Нет, не это главное. Какое-то воспоминание клубилось пряталось в тумане боли, в запахе его собственной крови. Другой ученый рассказывал о чем-то важном.

— Лукин, — губы почти не шевелились.

Тони, однако, тут же замолчал и обиженно выпятил разбитую губу — догадался, что его не слушали.

— Кто?

— Лукин. Лукин. Лукин, врач в лаборатории Трискелиона. Что он делал.

Воспоминания вдруг вспыхнули в его голове: ноющие царапины на лице, намордник, который удерживал трубки, воткнутые в его нос так глубоко, что натирали пазухи, и яд, который тек по ним. Как можно было забыть? Дикая боль, страх настолько сильный, что уничтожил все остальные чувства. Баки пытался спастись от него любой ценой — и даже смерть казалась недостижимой мечтой, единственным спасением. А потом Стив вытащил его из Красной комнаты.

Почему это вдруг вспомнилось? Он так долго плыл в розовой дымке блаженства, забыв всё это как страшный сон. Очередное дерьмо, которое случилось с ним, мало ли дерьма случалось? С тех пор произошло столько всего — целые дни, недели, полняе тепла и счастья. Не всё было идеально, но какая разница? Там был Стив, бейсбол и много-много вкусной еды.

Голос Лукина ворвался в его мысли, настойчиво твердя: «Доктору Золе будет за тебя стыдно».

— Эксперименты Лукина! — выпалил Баки. Он должен был объяснить! — Лукин пытался повторить опыт Золы.

— Что? — вот теперь удивилась даже Наташа. — Ты сейчас о чем?

— Зола делал что-то на Сахалине, — говорить было нелегко, ниточка памяти уходила в паутину, в злую черноту, которая клубилась на дне его сознания. — И Лукин повторил его эксперимент.

— Я был уверен, что Зола работает над проектом «Озарение». По крайней мере, на его ноутбуке мы нашли информацию именно об этом.

Тони обращался к Т’Чалле, но тот только головой покачал. Он тоже не понимал, куда ведет Баки.

— Нет, — ближе, еще ближе, обратно в лабораторию, на стол Лукина. Фрагменты разговоров, слов толком не разобрать — все говорят с сильным акцентом, давит страх, и не осталось никакой надежды, очень больно, Баки совершенно растерялся, сосредоточиться так тяжело…

— Нет, нет, — еще глубже, вытянуть ниточку до конца, хотя дышать становится все тяжелее.

В этой истории было слишком много героев. Кого-то притягивало друг к другу и отталкивало, кто-то побеждал, кто-то проигрывал, терял и приобретал снова, а кто-то изобретал оружие, чтобы покончить со всеми сразу. В этой паутине барахтались Тони и его вакандцы, Пьетро и Бруклин, Стив и Фредди Барнс, мама Баки и даже Брок. Все, с кем Баки когда-либо встречался — все люди и все коты, и цепочка событий, которая в конце концов привела его на сцену — туда, где он стоял рядом со Стивом Роджерсом и президентом Пирсом.

— Тот русский кот, — вот она, главная мысль, — и Брок, который работает на Секретную службу. Они не чувствовали этого запаха, даже когда… — последний кусочек встал на место. — Лукин все-таки сумел заново изобрести то, что Зола придумал когда-то на Сахалине. Наш иммунитет можно уничтожить.

Т’Чалла смотрел на Шури, а Шури на него — широко раскрыв глаза. Тони выругался, Наташа нахмурила брови.

— Ясно. Мы были уверены, что проект «Озарение» — обычная политическая программа. Департамент Джей-5 решил выследить и переловить всех кошачьих и людей, которые хорошо относились к Движению Ваканды. Эту программу одобрили примерно тогда же, когда Движение официально переименовали из «группы активистов» в «террористическую организацию». Предполагалось, что речь идет исключительно о политике — правительство решило устранить всех, кто выступает против него. Про биологию никто даже не думал.

— Ещё непонятно, что хуже, — пробурчал Клинт себе под нос.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Потому что вы рассуждали, как люди. Гидра, очевидно, умнее вас. Она знает, что игра будет долгой. Она не столько пытается уничтожить нас, сколько лишить иммунитета против неё.

Воцарилась тишина. Наташа не отрывала взгляда от телефона, видимо, переписываясь с кем-то — пальцы так и летали по экрану. Шури без слов разговаривала с Т’Чаллой, а Клинт поудобнее пристроил голову на спинке сидения и закрыл глаза.

И только Тони не сиделось на месте. Он переступал с ноги на ногу, вертел головой и в конце концов не выдержал. Почему-то мишенью стал именно Баки.

— И что? — почти прорычал он, очевидно, успев забыть, почему его подбородок стал трех оттенков фиолетового. — Что ты собираешься с этим делать, а?

— Я?

— Ты издеваешься? Он издевается, — Тони повернулся к вакандцам, но те не стали ему подыгрывать. — Мы так старательно вытаскивали тебя из клетки. Бля, да я за тебя поручился, чтоб ты знал, близнецы вообще собирались тебя прикончить. Кому как не тебе подобраться к Пирсу — прекрасный шанс, весь мир видел, как ты дрался с Черной Пантерой.

Тони наступал на него, тыча пальцем перед собой, еще пару шагов — и огребет еще раз. Вот уж действительно прекрасный шанс, как раз Наташа стоит не между ними, а довольно далеко в стороне. Баки шагнул вперед, навстречу болтливому нахалу и навис над ним, скаля клыки.

— Вы забыли спросить меня! Ни одна сволочь не поинтересовалась — а хочу ли я участвовать в вашей войне? Меня выкрали. Меня приманивали капитаном Роджерсом, как осла морковкой. Вы использовали его, использовали меня. Вы — такое же дерьмо, как они, — последнее слово Баки прорычал, чтобы не возникло сомнений, кого он имеет в виду. Люди, чертовы люди тащат его по жизни на поводке. — Каждый из вас. Меня это достало. Поигрались — и хватит. Отвезите меня к капитану Роджерсу, или я уйду прямо сейчас.

— С такими травмами?! — спросила Шури на полтона выше, будто ее это и впрямь волновало.

Т’Чалла положил руку ей на плечо, удерживая на месте, однако и не думал возражать:

— Ты можешь не дожить до завтрашнего утра.

— Ничего, бывало и похуже, — Баки сплюнул и повернулся к Наташе. Последнее слово все равно останется за ней, можно не сомневаться. — Вы говорили — все проблемы из-за того, что мы не делимся друг с другом информацией. Но вам до сих пор не хватает куска — половины меня. Нас нельзя разделять, вам ясно? — Наташа широко распахнула глаза, но Баки уже было насрать, что о нем подумают. — Мне нужен капитан Роджерс. Сейчас же.

_______________________________  
Как выяснилось, про Александра Пирса генерал Роджерс знал не слишком много. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем остальные. Всё это было написано в Википедии и озвучивалось во время предвыборной кампании — так старательно, что на зубах навязло. Самый жуткий скелет, который удалось найти в его шкафу — тот факт, что он никогда не был женат. Но одного этого было недостаточно, чтобы раздуть скандал перед выборами. Поэтому, в общем и целом, — репутация Пирса считалась одной из самых чистых в Вашингтоне. Для политика, разумеется.

У Стива достаточно прояснилось в голове, чтобы вспомнить: репутация — репутацией, а сам он за Пирса не голосовал. Ну не казался искренним человек, который шел на выборы от либералов, а сам не мог сказать ничего внятного насчет права на культурное многообразие, про социальную интеграцию и здравоохранение: больные темы, на которые остальные кандидаты спорили до хрипоты. Вся его кампания была построена на проблемах оккупации России, в которой Стив принимал непосредственное участие.

Кстати, о выборах. Стив внимательно посмотрел на генерала Роджерса.

— А ты почему за него голосовал?

— Это кто тебе сказал такое?

Из груди вырвался смешок, больше похожий на кашель. Стив тут же зашипел от боли и стиснул ладонью бок.

— Черт побери, папа!

— Ладно, ладно, не хватало еще, чтобы у тебя швы разошлись из-за меня, — генерал скрестил руки на груди. — Давай так: допустим, я встал на сторону победителя. Хотя честно признаюсь, идеальные ребята мне никогда не нравились. Ни единого недостатка — куда это годится?

Стиву стало не по себе. В каком-то смысле он не доверял Пирсу по той же причине. Но отец лгал всем годами. Вопрос — почему именно?

— Ты не голосовал за Пирса?

Генерал откинулся на спинку. Кресло аж покачнулось, когда весь его немалый вес пришелся на задние ножки.

— Да ладно, сынок, куда делся весь твой сарказм? Если тебе так уж интересно, я считал Пирса кабинетным идеалистом, трусом. Сам подумай, какой уважающий себя военный проголосует за мужика, который строит свою политику на демилитаризации?

На эту тему они спорили не раз. Задетый за живое, Стив чуть не забыл, почему вообще спрашивал.

— Тот, кто знает настоящую цену войны!

— Миллиарды, сынок, — генерал хмыкнул. — Этот чертов нефтепровод обходится стране в миллиарды.

— Это цена мира. Независимости суверенного государства. Сокращение числа конфликтов…

— Так бодро врал, что сам поверил? Думаешь, в реальности все так распрекрасно, как в твоих пресс-релизах? РНС как с цепи сорвались. Трубопровод позволит им мутить воду еще и в Китае. Как думаешь, китайцы очень этому обрадуются?

Тут Стив не выдержал.

— Так на хрена ты это делал?! — рявкнул он.

У генерала Роджерса аж челюсть отвисла от удивления, руки безвольно упали, и до Стива вдруг дошло: он ведь и сам не понимает.

— Папа? Почему ты так старался заключить эту сделку?

— Ну… — впервые на его памяти генерал выглядел неуверенным. — Приказ есть приказ, знаешь ли.

— В этом нет никакого… — хотя погодите, смысл в этом как раз был.

Границы Китая были закрыты со времен Великого вымирания. Никаких путешествий, никакой международной торговли. Китайцы изредка впускали одного-двух представителей других стран, но тщательно следили, чтобы те не увидели слишком много.

Страна несколько поколений развивалась самостоятельно, без влияния Запада. И неплохо развивалась, судя по тому, что спутниковые камеры наблюдения над ее территорией просто переставали работать. Огромная, неизведанная территория. И вот границу удалось взломать, всего-то и потребовалось, что проложить нефтепровод из независимой России. Кто знает, не открылся ли ящик Пандоры?

— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда.

— Мечтать не вредно, дитя моё.

Телефон Стива звякнул на боковом столике. На экране тут же высветилось сообщение с неизвестного номера. Прочитав его, Стив без сил опустился обратно на подушки. Одно-единственное слово:

>Забрали

Наташа. Генерал Роджерс уже сказал, что ЩИТ опередил его, но куда спокойнее было знать, что это сделал не директор Коулсон, а Наташа. Между прочим, Уорд — тоже в ЩИТе, и если Баки попадет к нему, случится конец света.

Генерал терпеливо дождался, пока он напишет ответ, но Стиву нечего было добавить.  
Это ему полагалось вытащить Баки из того кошмарного места. Это Стив должен быть сейчас рядом с ним.

>В больнице опасно. Никому не верь.

И как на это ответить?

Стив невольно покосился на отца, задавшись вопросом, идет ли речь и о нем тоже. Прямо сказать, Стив ему никогда не доверял, но влияние Пирса тут совершенно точно не при чем. Генерал Роджерс — оппортунист и высокомерный говнюк, лжец, алкоголик и тот еще садист. Но когда на Стива влияла та черная дрянь, он не сомневался, что голосовал за Пирса на последних выборах. А у генерала по-прежнему осталось собственное мнение на этот счет. Пусть он лижет Пирсу задницу, но о слепом поклонении не идет и речи.

Стив вдруг вспомнил, как безоглядно, как преданно верил он сам, и его передернуло.

— Холодно? Медсестра говорила, что такое может быть от обезболивающего.

Генерал Роджерс поднялся, чтобы поправить капельницу с лекарством.

— Да нормально всё со мной, — огрызнулся Стив, хотя это было далеко не так.

Он устал до темноты в глазах. Пока он беспокоился за Баки, был стимул оставаться в сознании. Но Баки в безопасности, значит… значит… Перед глазами все расплывалось. 

Нужно было задать еще столько вопросов, но почему-то не удалось вспомнить ни одного. Второе одеяло согрело его и окончательно лишило сил. Стив успел заметить только смутную тень, которая, видимо, открыла клапан на капельнице. Потом боль ушла, и вслед за ней исчезло всё остальное.

___________________________  
Роскошная машина Тони оправдала ожидания — они стрелой неслись по дороге обратно к цивилизации.

Вакандцы напоследок извинились за то, что ранили Стива, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Баки оборвал разговор на полуслове, и они разъехались в разные стороны.

— Ладно, — молчать хотя бы две минуты подряд оказалось для Тони непосильным подвигом. — Ты собрался дуться на меня до вечера или что?

Баки не ответил. Он сам еще не решил.

— Как тебе вообще разрешили водить машину? — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как мелькают деревья вдоль дороги. Они ехали через пригороды Вашингтона.

— А у меня японские водительские права, — Тони гордо ухмыльнулся. — Прикол в том, что они действуют на территории США. Конечно, находятся мудаки, которых хлебом не корми, дай раздуть проблему, но на штрафы мне плевать. Подумаешь, пара сотен баксов.

Пара сотен баксов? Многовато, если платить каждый раз, когда садишься за руль.

Баки снова уставился в окно. Тони каким-то чудом умудрялся плевать со своей башни на все законы, которые относились к кошачьим. Пару недель назад Баки восхитился бы такой изворотливостью, но сейчас мог думать только о том, что его самого обвели вокруг пальца с той же легкостью. Ладно бы еще Тони. Бруклин и Пьетро сделали то же самое. Его котята.

Баки стиснул ошейник в единственном кулаке. Несмотря ни на что, ему все равно хотелось спросить у вакандцев, куда делись ребята. Благополучно вернулись на базу? В бегах? Угодили за решетку? Другим-то ничего, а вот Бруклин не продержится там и дня. Слишком наглый для домашнего питомца, слишком мелкий, чтобы вкалывать на тяжелых работах…

— Куда мы вообще едем? — поинтересовался он, когда Тони свернул с трассы в незнакомый район.

Вдоль улицы тянулись мрачные, обшарпанные жилые дома — на окнах решетки, грязные занавески. Похожие поселки встречались на Сахалине.

Модный автомобиль Тони смотрелся здесь настолько неуместно, что за каждым поворотом чудилась засада.

— Есть у нас местечко в горах, черта с два кто отыщет. Куплено через подставную фирму. Там нас никто не достанет, можно спокойно подождать, что будет дальше. Заодно и руку сниму, когда тебя наконец попустит.

— Меня не попустит, — зарычал Баки, разом забыв про опасный район. — Я тебе доверял! Я доверил тебе тайну, которая могла стоить нам со Стивом жизни. А ты вовсю работал с мудаками, которые чуть не убили его.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Ой, да ладно. Будто ты не знаешь про меня и Пеппер. Серьезно, думаешь, я кому-то разболтал твои секреты? Бога ради, мы же оба коты.

— Неужели? А предупредить меня, что на церемонии награждения собираются кого-то убить — слабо, да? Ты же был там, я знаю, что был.

— Слушай, мы пытались тебе сказать! Каким-то ребятам из курсантов Страйка велели…

— Котятам, Тони! Пьетро и Бруклину по семнадцать лет! Твое бесценное Движение Ваканды затягивает их в войну, а там…

— Их война началась гораздо раньше! — Машин вокруг становилось все больше. Тони надавил на тормоз, явно недовольный тем, что пришлось снизить скорость. — Мы просто помогаем им бороться с настоящим врагом. Хочешь забрать это у них? Лишить Пьетро единственного шанса еще раз увидеть сестру? Или забрать шанс у Бруклина покинуть армию то того, как его там убьют?

— Да пошел ты!

Черт знает, зачем вообще он ввязался в этот глупый спор, сидел бы уже, молчал в тряпочку.

Тони то и дело выкручивал руль, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд, пока наконец не смирился с фактом, что ехать придется помедленнее. По крайней мере, Баки сумел задеть его за живое.

— А пораньше ты не мог всё это рассказать? — Баки первым нарушил молчание.

— Да я бы с удовольствием, если б кое-кто не дулся.

Баки фыркнул.

— Езжай уже вперед.

Какое-то время они петляли по улицам, пока не въехали в подземный гараж. Тут было сумеречно и пусто — гараж освещался парой тусклых лампочек под потолком, в углу стояли несколько машин, затянутых в чехлы.

Наверх вела лестница из бетона, который крошился прямо под ботинками. В конце оказалась тяжелая стальная дверь — жутко скрипучая. Краска во многих местах облупилась, открывая еще десяток слоев.

Внутренний двор напрочь зарос сорняками, с четырех сторон нависали слепые темные окна.  
Тони провел его через грязное фойе, даже не взглянув на сломанную мебель и гниющий под лестницей матрас. Там была еще одна облупленная дверь, на этот раз деревянная, и…

Баки только и мог, что обалдело моргать: они стояли посреди самого роскошного таунхауса, который можно было себе представить.

Это оказалось даже круче, чем Башня Старка. Там вроде как не наблюдалось стеклянных панелей вместо стен и искусственного интеллекта, который сделал их непрозрачными, услышав приказ.

Полы в общей зоне устилал пушистый ковер, там стояли кресла-мешки. За стенкой обнаружился тренажерный зал — настолько огромный, что вмещал скалодром и дорожки для катания на квадроциклах. Тони небрежно сообщил, что на верхних этажах квартиры для семей, тридцать штук. Пока все свободны. Но стоило Баки спросить, кому они собственно предназначены, Тони отвернулся и буркнул себе под нос что-то вроде «Нам».

Черт знает, имелись в виду коты из Движения Ваканды или кошачьи в принципе, но одно можно было сказать точно: дом предназначался не для людей. Баки и представить не мог, что такое бывает.

Экскурсия закончилась в медпункте, который располагался между общим этажом и квартирами. Проектировал его, очевидно, Тони, потому что куда больше это место походило на высокотехнологичную мастерскую. Баки осторожно улегся в кресло. Гелевая подушка тут же приняла форму его тела. Тони к тому времени стянул через голову майку и теперь натягивал латексные перчатки.

— Что ж, давай-ка посмотрим на эту штуку.

Тонкий скальпель легко поддел пластину на плече и сдвинул ее вниз — мерзкий скрип отдался во всех костях одновременно.

— Ага. Вот тут деформировалось и раздавило все стяжки, на которых держался протез. Неудивительно, что пластины посыпались, крепления буквально разорвало.

Баки откинул голову на подушку и уставился в потолок. Наблюдать за процессом желания не было. Имплант, по словам Тони, к счастью, не повредило, однако сам протез восстановлению не подлежал.

Тони не замолкал ни на мгновение, пока осторожно отделял одно от другого, отключая датчики. Казалось, датчики сопротивляются: Баки зажмурился изо всех сил и молотил хвостом по полу, пытаясь отвлечься от дикой боли. А потом все кончилось. Будто гнилой зуб наконец выдернули. Пульсирующий жар исчез в один миг, облегчение оказалось настолько сильным, что Баки чуть не потерял сознание.

Останки протеза теперь лежали отдельно. На левой стороне остался только вогнутый якорь. Искусственные нервные окончания неприятно ныли — похоже, они были чувствительными к холоду.

Выглядело все это жутковато. Тут же вспомнилось, сколько настоящей плоти и крови пришлось потерять, чтобы вживить этот гребаный протез.

— Боюсь, пока ничем больше помочь не смогу, — говорил Тони, аккуратно цепляя пинцетом каждый рецептор и убирая его внутрь импланта. — Током бить не будет, уже хорошо. Зато, слушай, можем испытать мой последний прототип. Я буквально на днях добавил чувствительность к жаре и холоду просто…

— Когти тоже добавил? — перебил его Баки.

Тони ответил не сразу — он надевал стерильный колпачок на имплант. Вышло некое подобие плеча.

— А что, удобная ведь штука. Полезная.

Но Баки не собирался с ним соглашаться.

— Дело в принципе. Ты собираешься превратить в оружие каждого Зимнего Солдата, верно?

— Что могу — то и делаю. Для Движения, — Тони говорил с непривычной серьезностью. — У Старк Индастриз достаточно возможностей, чтобы изменить ситуацию в нашу пользу. Зимние Солдаты будут получать эти протезы официально. Самые умные и способные присоединятся к нам, они смогут прятать оружие на виду.

— Тогда почему ты злился на Стива за то же самое? Военным, значит, нельзя делать из нас оружие, а вам можно? Только потому, что это соответствует твоей цели?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Тогда я вообще был уверен, что он тебя обманул. Вспомни, как от тебя пахло. А еще мутная история его встречи с Золой. Т’Чалла предупредил меня, что он может стоять за историей с когтями. Ничего удивительного, с учетом того, какое положение занимает его отец. Потом мне вдруг пришло в голову, что ты… как я. Короче, в итоге я оказался прав, что не может не радовать.

— Мне-то что с твоей радости? — проворчал Баки. — Тони, из-за этих засранцев мою лицензию скорее всего стерли. И что мне теперь делать?

— В защиту молодежи: сам посуди, как это смотрелось. Твой человек закрывает собой монстра, а ты кидаешься на их лидера. Тут кто хочешь запутается. Даже я — знал ведь, что там между вами, но нехило засомневался, когда он словил ту пулю. Если бы на его месте оказалась, к примеру, Пеппер, я и то бы…

Звучало обидно, но возразить было нечего. Кстати, Тони ведь тоже доверил Баки свой самый опасный секрет.

— Что Пеппер знает обо всем этом?

— Про наши дела? — Тони глубоко вздохнул и подтянул колени к груди, обвив их хвостом. Удивительно, как он умудрялся так умещаться на сидении стула. — Я стараюсь защитить ее от подробностей. Если мы окажемся в заднице, она хотя бы сможет заявить, что ничего не знала. Не хватало еще втягивать Пеппер в нашу войну. Так-то я б удержал язык за зубами, но она сама догадалась, и довольно быстро. Увидела, как я колдую над протезами, и всё. Еще и помочь решила. Тогда у нас и начались… короче, — Тони рассмеялся, — на самом деле всё пиздец, как сложно.

— Это и ее война тоже, — сказал Баки.

Тони задумчиво моргнул большими глазами, и разговор на этом закончился. Оставалось только наложить на ребра Баки долгожданную повязку и заклеить порезы, которые он на фоне всего остального даже не заметил.

Тони еще сказал, что понятия не имеет, куда делись курсанты Страйка, но больше им обсуждать было нечего. По крайней мере, сейчас. У этого самодовольного болтуна и так появилось, о чём поразмыслить на досуге.

Навестить Стива в больнице или хотя бы позвонить ему Баки пока не мог — слишком опасно. Поэтому они с Тони поужинали вдвоём перед телевизором на одном из общих этажей.

Всё пахло как новое, этими вещами и комнатами никто не пользовался до сих пор. Но ощущения были совсем не такие, как в той квартирке, в казармах Зимнего Солдата. Баки не чувствовал, что это место принадлежит ему. Не чувствовал себя свободным. Наоборот, здесь было неуютно, как в ловушке. Плюс ко всему, возвращение к Стиву откладывалось на неопределенный срок, и это настроения не улучшало.

Новостные каналы, похоже, ни черта не разобрались в ситуации. Новостей как таковых не было, пересказывали то, что случилось на церемонии, раз за разом, на тот случай, если кто-то еще не в курсе. На президента Соединенных Штатов было совершено покушение. Виновные коты задержаны на месте общими усилиями Секретной службы и ЦКК (это было неправдой, Баки встретился с Т’Чаллой и Шури намного позже). В нападении обвиняют Движение Ваканды, причины никому не интересны, разумеется. «Храбрый офицер», закрывший президента собой, доставлен в больницу, его состояние стабильно. Точное местоположение держится в секрете, поскольку существует опасение, что его жизнь находится под угрозой. В переводе на английский: Стива заперли неизвестно где, прикрываясь заботой о его безопасности.

Баки прикусил губу, когда на экране появилась фотография Стива, отсканированная с его служебного удостоверения. Стив не походил сам на себя: лицо пустое, манекен, а не человек, ни следа живого обаяния, которое так хорошо помнил Баки. Безупречный мундир, на груди сверкает значок КНШ. Позади фотографии гордо реял флаг США, будто Стив на его фоне и снимался.

— Все будет хорошо-о, — пропел Тони, но у Баки не хватало духу ему поверить.

Стиву больно. Баки должен быть рядом с ним. Это его обязанность, в конце-то концов. Хоть одна скотина догадается проследить, чтобы Стив пил воду? Он никогда не пьет достаточно воды.

Баки поглубже зарылся в кресло-мешок, прислушиваясь к мирному шуршанию гранул.

— Долго еще это будет продолжаться?

Тони потянулся всем телом, далеко раскинув руки и ноги, а потом свернулся калачиком.

— Я-то откуда знаю?

— Это твой план!

— План состоял в том, чтобы спровоцировать их побыстрее запустить «Озарение», раз уж мы все равно про него знаем. Вторая часть плана — застрелить этого монстра. Может, и не убили бы сразу, но раскрыться заставили. Никто не планировал, что твой глупый человек кинется на перехват, — Тони усмехнулся. — Кстати, а с чего это он рванул спасать Пирса?

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы обложить Тони матом за «глупого человека», но последняя фраза вогнала его в ступор.

— Я… не знаю.

— Во-от значит, как, — протянул Тони, самодовольно выгибая хвост. — Ну и не выступай тогда, умник выискался. Странновато выглядит эта история, знаешь ли.

Баки даже вздохнуть толком не мог — мешала повязка на ребрах.

— Блин. Если бы я мог ему позвонить, я бы просто спросил. Наверное, он знает что-то, чего не знаем мы. Не стал бы он защищать Пирса просто так.

— Ага, да. «Наверное» — ключевое слово.

Твою ж мать. Почему из всех возможных людей Стива угораздило защитить именно Пирса?  
Полный живот плюс усталость и обезболивающее — от этого коктейля Баки начинало клонить в сон. Ему стало почти уютно. Так тепло и… похоже, он все-таки уснул, потому что в следующий момент чужой хвост шваркнул его по плечу.

— У нас скоро будет компания, — сообщил Тони, кивая на телевизор.

Президент вещал что-то о растущей агрессивности кошачьих. Самое поганое, что на экране как раз показали портрет Стива — как же, храброму солдату приходится бороться за жизнь, едва не потерянную в результате вероломного нападения. Баки удивленно посмотрел на Тони — и что нового? Та же самая чушь, что и в новостях, почти дословно. Оказалось, что следовало читать бегущую строку внизу экрана: «Комитет начальников штабов объявил о запуске проекта «Озарение». Цель: террористические ячейки кошачьих, действующие в США и за его пределами».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Косплей Баки с хвостом от [thewinterslave](http://thewinterslave.tumblr.com/post/172488488768/i-did-another-thing)  
> 
> 
> Бруклин и Пьетро в форме от [Deandraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/172740476415/commission-brooklyn-and-pietro-by-deangrayson)  
> 


	31. Гидра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Дня через два тайное убежище Тони было уже забито под завязку. Баки никогда в жизни не видел столько беспризорных кошачьих в одном месте. В ЦКК производителей держали отдельно от кастрированных, а в доме Карпова было всего тридцать-сорок котов, которые воевали между собой за объедки, место и грязные одеяла.

Появлялись не только взрослые коты и кошки, но и котята. Некоторые были настолько мелкими, что Баки даже не сразу сообразил, зачем самки так бережно прижимают к себе свертки.

Благодаря проекту «Озарение», у кошек оставалось только два выхода: немедленно бежать, отказавшись от спокойной жизни домашнего питомца, или вступать в ряды бойцов Черной Пантеры. Вторых оказалось больше, чем Баки мог предположить.

Они шли и шли: породистые коты, КСП — коты-спутники полицейских, пугливые домашние кошки и закаленные в уличных боях жители общаг. Приходили обычно по двое или трое, неся за плечами багаж. Кто в буквальном смысле, кто в переносном. Вскоре перестало хватать места, то и дело вспыхивали ссоры. Оставленные без внимания котята быстро объединились в банду и носились, где попало. Но хрупкий порядок каким-то чудом держался, так и не превратившись в хаос.

Баки нашел себе относительно спокойное место — напротив стены с телевизорами, и проводил там большую часть времени.

Многие кошки никогда не видели подобной роскоши. Но даже избалованные домашние как загипнотизированные смотрели в экран. Никто не ожидал, что о кошачьих будут говорить в каждом репортаже новостей и в каждой передаче.

Пирс и его компания вряд ли предполагали, что суперпопулярный сериал «Кошачий-1-1» снимут с эфира, а главное — что люди так активно отреагируют на это. Баки как раз проходил через общую зону, когда рассказывали об аресте Спанки, и его немало впечатлило сообщение, что другие звезды, коллеги по сериалу, отказались приходить на съемочную площадку в знак протеста.

В Сан-Франциско под «Озарение» попала Хоуп ван Дайн, первая кошка, получившая докторскую степень. Ее наставник и хранитель, известнейший человек, владелец контрольного пакета акций огромной корпорации Пим Технолоджис Хэнк Пим начал полномасштабную информационную войну с калифорнийским ЦКК, чтобы освободить ее.

Конечно, с экрана вовсю лилась привычная чушь: доказательства якобы растущей агрессивности кошачьих, истории про котов, которые взялись за оружие, и прочая, и прочая. Однако вдруг выяснилось, что есть немало людей, которые искренне переживают за права кошачьих и ненавидят ЦКК не меньше, чем они. Некоторые даже приходили к воротам Убежища вместе со своими котами, которые не сняли ошейники, хотя в целом поддерживали Движение Ваканды. Но никто из них не остался внутри.

Баки скоро заметил, что всех котов делят на «свободных» и «окольцованных», в зависимости от того, считают они себя частью Движения или нет. Слово «дикий» не употреблялось вообще, на закон о лицензировании всем было наплевать.

Ошейник Баки был разрезан, а лицензия стерта, но запись о нем, как о Зимнем Солдате, должна была остаться, при желании это можно было доказать. Если понадобится, Стив может сделать ему новый значок. По мнению Баки, это было бы предпочтительнее. Он пять лет слонялся по улицам как нелицензированный бродяга и возвращаться к этой жизни не имел ни малейшего желания.

Именно это, пожалуй, больше всего отличало Баки от остальных. Из-за этого он держался особняком, хотя остальные уже начали сбиваться в группки, находя себе союзников. У тех всё было иначе — многие впервые оказались в месте, которое могли назвать своим домом, теперь их притягивало друг к другу, как магнитом.

Даже пожилые кошки собирались по двое-трое. Эти обходили общую зону по периметру, будто боялись лишний раз попадаться на глаза молодежи.

Сколько лет живут гуманоидные кошачьи? Пятьдесят? Шестьдесят? Баки понятия не имел, откуда взялись вот эти и как определить их возраст. До сих пор ему не попадались такие — с глубокими морщинами на лицах и седыми волосками в шерсти. Как правило, если владелец оказывался не в состоянии заботиться о постаревшей кошке, ее сдавали в ЦКК. Теоретически, после этого старики доживали свою жизнь в специальных учреждениях в северной части штата, пока не «приходило их время» — очевидно, так в тех местах называли аналоги Красной комнаты. Но как бы оно ни называлось, вряд ли процесс сильно отличался от того, к которому когда-то готовили Баки.

Баки сворачивался калачиком в своем кресле-подушке возле телевизора и исподтишка наблюдал за стариками. Многие явно страдали от больных суставов, шерсть заметно поредела. Проживет ли он сам достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть в зеркале что-то подобное?

…а Стив?

От таких мыслей накрывало тоской, и Баки отворачивался от общей зоны. Благо тупо пялиться в телевизор можно было хоть круглые сутки. Новостные выпуски шли один за другим, в сотый раз пережевывая одни и те же подробности. Говорящие головы не замолкали ни на минуту. С ума сойти можно: каждая голова вещала с таким уверенным видом, будто знала ответы на все вопросы. И что делать кошкам, и как им полагается себя чувствовать, и что говорить. Но ни один из профессиональных балаболов не догадался спросить самих кошек:

Если кошки ни в чем не виноваты, почему они разбегаются?

Если кошки хотят доказать, что благодарны своим хранителям, почему бы им не выдать, где находится Черная Пантера?

Если кошек так «угнетают», как они умудряются бегать от ЦКК? И главное — зачем, ведь основная задача ЦКК помогать им?

Постепенно голоса превращались в белый шум, Баки слушал, но не слышал. Он сам не знал, зачем торчит здесь до сих пор, сжимая в кулаке бесполезный ошейник. Ему не хотелось ничего, только бы дождаться наконец сигнала и вернуться к своему человеку.  
Искать свое место в обществе изгнанников не было смысла. Чего ради, если он готов в любую секунду вернуться к своему «хранителю», тогда как остальные пожертвовали всем, чтобы «освободиться».

Баки чувствовал себя глупо. Он попался на удочку Тони, а тот смылся, как только услышал новости о проекте «Озарение». С тех пор даже кончик хвоста этого засранца не мелькал в коридорах.

Хотя нет, подумал Баки, это началось раньше. Достаточно вспомнить их со Стивом разговор на крыше в тот вечер, когда они думали о побеге. Он вызвался добровольцем на эту войну, даром, что тогда не имел ни малейшего представления, во что всё выльется. Они только хотели разобраться, понять, что же происходило после того, как операция «Лемурианская звезда» пошла не по плану.

А что в итоге?

— Эй.

Баки оглянулся через плечо. Незнакомый кот пялился на него: уши назад, клыки оскалены. Еще и грудь выпятил колесом, будто воевать собраться. Баки даже ухом не повел в сторону этого нахала и вообще смотрел сквозь него.

— Ты — его?

— Кого? — равнодушно поинтересовался Баки. Ввязываться в ссору ему не хотелось.

Кот раздраженно запыхтел сквозь зубы. Смотреть не на что — кастрированный самец, явно гражданский, какой-то совершенно бесцветный, из особых примет — только обломанный клык. На шее виднелся шрам, похоже ошейник, от которого он успел избавиться, был затянут слишком туго.

— Ты. Ты Зимний Солдат. Я видел тебя по телевизору.

Баки раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся к экрану. Нахалу достался только легкий взмах хвоста — иди, мол, отсюда.

— Ты напал на Пантеру! — выкрикнул кот.

Равнодушие Баки взбесило его окончательно, и он в ярости пнул кресло-мешок. Другие коты, слонявшиеся поблизости, учуяли напряжение в воздухе и с любопытством навострили уши. Баки на всякий случай прислушивался ко всем сразу, ища потенциальную угрозу, но пока лезть в драку пока никто не торопился.

Этот бесцветный ублюдок был настолько тупым, что решил напасть на охотника, прошедшего военную подготовку, в одиночку. Баки вздохнул. Еще ничего не началось, а ему уже скучно.

— Ты не того кота выбрал, — Баки решил снизойти до разговора с идиотом. И даже приподнялся из уютной ямки, чтобы кивнуть на защитный колпачок вместо левого плеча. — Я ни с кем не дерусь.

— Да конечно, — процедил кот сквозь зубы. Из-за сломанного клыка он заметно шепелявил. — А то по Вашингтону бегает так много кошек, похожих на тебя!

Клык сделал большую глупость, подтолкнув хвост Баки носком грязного ботинка, и это стало последней каплей. Пока Клык раззадоривал себя рычанием, Баки неторопливо поднялся, одним движением схватил его за запястье и вывернул руку назад под прямым углом, заставив того грохнуться на пол. После чего придавил одним коленом шею, а другим — вывернутое плечо. Даже напрягаться не пришлось — как и все гражданские, Клык двигался слишком медленно. Вот сейчас: Баки уже сидел на нем сверху, а этот идиот только осознавал, что с ним случилось. И даже посмел дернуться, пытаясь заехать Баки по лодыжке.

— Не стоит, — сказал ему Баки, крепче стискивая запястье. И слегка вывернул, чтобы дошло быстрее: будешь возмущаться — сломаю.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Клык покорно прижал уши и опустил взгляд, однако не сдался. Послышалось презрительное шипение:

— Предатель…

Клык был идиотом, и нес он полную чушь, но Баки вдруг накрыло осознанием: худшее, что может сделать кот, это предать других кошачьих, а сейчас Баки окружали те, кто не сомневался: он помогает их заклятому врагу. Гидре, монстру, который притворяется человеком и ждет, пока мир захлестнут страх и ненависть, чтобы поработить не только людей, но и котов. Неужели кто-то может предать своих ради… ради этого? Сама мысль вызывала ужас.

В итоге он оставил хамское заявление безнаказанным. Просто встал и ушел, оставив Клыка валяться на полу.

Баки оставался в общей зоне, чтобы следить за новичками и, если повезет, встретить кого-то из знакомых. Но похоже, разумнее было дожидаться Тони в одной из квартир наверху. По крайней мере, не придется выслушивать насмешки и оскорбления от своих же.

______________________________

Баки одичал, стал свирепым, как животное. Стиву пришлось поставить для него клетку в гостиной, иначе он рисковал быть разорванным на куски. А теперь перекапывал все шкафы в поисках лекарства так судорожно, будто опаздывал на работу, а Баки рычал на него из-за решетки.

Навязчивый кошмар повторялся раз за разом.

А потом Стив проснулся — в одиночестве и в холодном поту, но ощущение, что он потерял что-то критически важное, никак не уходило. Комнату тускло освещала дежурная лампочка — хвала небесам, медсестрам запретили оставлять его в темноте даже на ночь, но верхний свет они выключали. Шторы закрывали единственное окошко, оставалась только небольшая щель. Стив вяло прикинул, что на улице, должно быть, ещё темно.

Четыре дня назад его перевели в стандартную больничную палату. Удручающе знакомая обстановка: маленькая комната с крошечной ванной, гул электрического оборудования за стенкой, монитор, который начинал смешно пищать, если Стив слишком бодро шевелился. На стене висел здоровенный телевизор, на котором работал только Американский военный канал. То ли так изначально задумывалось, то ли, что вероятнее, остальные заблокировали специально от него.

Стена возле туалета была увешана плакатами, описывающими льготы для военных., Глупо, Стив не собирался ими пользоваться. В тусклом желтом свете плакаты выглядели смутно угрожающими.

Алкоголизм на действительной службе: 10 ресурсов, которые вам помогут

Льготное медицинское обслуживание для семей военных

Контрольный список вопросов о психическом здоровье для ветеранов боевых действий: что нужно знать о ПТСР

Рана в боку заживала очень медленно. Стив сдуру попробовал повернуться, и у него перехватило дыхание. Только потом дошло, что это не бок, а след от укуса на предплечье — там что-то дергало и ныло. Будто кошмар напомнил его телу о том, как Баки в самом деле пытался разорвать его на кусочки.

Заснуть обратно не стоило и пытаться. Стив нажал на кнопку пульта, поднимая изголовье койки, и переставил на колени маленький столик. Тоже развлечение: глотнуть воды из пластикового стаканчика и проверить телефон. Три часа ночи, но почему-то именно сейчас ему чертовски хотелось выбраться наконец из постели.

К счастью, родители наконец-то перестали суетиться вокруг него хотя бы по ночам, многочасовые бдения в жутко неудобном кресле остались позади. От отца выходило больше геморроя, чем пользы, а вот слушать мамин голос было приятно: она развлекала его чтением новостей из Белого дома. Лейтенант Лорейн, наверное, сбивалась с ног, пока он торчал в госпитале Уолтера Рида под охраной. Будто до кого-то еще не дошло, что Пантере он на хрен не сдался, а подстрелили его вместо президента.

Эта мысль заставила Стива в тысячный раз открыть мессенджер и перечитать десяток сообщений, которые он отправил Баки и которые не значились даже прочитанными. От Лорейн новостей не было, Наташа тоже растворилась в тумане уже несколько дней как. По иронии судьбы, лучшим источником информации оказались социальные сети: судя по тегу #зимнийсолдат, за пропавшего кота кто только не беспокоился. Средства массовой информации сообщили о «героической битве Зимнего Солдата с котом-террористом Черной Пантерой», но потом дружно переключились на сочувствие раненому Стиву. Однако, они не учли, как хорошо Лорейн справилась со своей работой. Баки стал одним из самых известных котов в стране. По рейтингам его обгоняли разве что самые одиозные знаменитости вроде Спанки или Тони Старка.

По факту, от всех этих новостей становилось только хуже. Стив думал о Баки днем и ночью: вдруг он тоже ранен, вдруг ему одиноко или страшно? И зачем только ему понадобилось помогать Пантере после всего, что они сделали ради этой проклятой церемонии? Тогда у Стива едва ли было время подумать, почему-то он решил: если получится оттолкнуть президента с линии огня, Пантера сбежит. Тогда ему и в голову не пришло, что арестуют столько кошек, и даже не догадывался, что президент поднимет его портрет как знамя, чтобы запустить проект «Озарение».

Стив застонал и стиснул пальцами переносицу — мигрень вспыхнула за левым глазом и начала расползаться. Через пару минут терпеть уже не осталось сил, и Стив включил капельницу. Морфин ему, конечно, выдали не от мигрени, но какая уже разница — сеть живых проводов пульсировала под каждым дюймом его кожи, можно было с чистой совестью избавиться от всей боли сразу.

Морфин подействовал довольно скоро. Стив на радостях сделал несколько глубоких вдохов: острая боль в груди с каждым мигом утихала, пока наконец не исчезла совсем. Вот оно — счастье!

Пуля двадцать второго калибра влетела ему между ребер, пробила левое легкое и вышла в нижней части спины. Два часа в операционной вспоминались как горячее, пульсирующее красным пятно. Теперь рана, оставленная крошечным медицинским клапаном для сброса давления из легких, понемногу заживала. Хотелось быстрее вернуться домой.

Врачи утверждали, что худшее позади, хотя до полного выздоровления осталось еще шесть-восемь недель. Стиву чертовски повезло, что Черная Пантера не выбрал винтовку калибром побольше, но блядь — врачи в один голос твердили, что даже когда он поправится, о тренажерном зале можно не вспоминать еще как минимум месяц. Стоило об этом подумать, накатывала знакомая волна депрессии. Ощущение было такое, будто держишь голову над ледяной водой, а ниже подбородка — темнота, которая так и норовит поглотить тебя целиком. Стив только-только начал снова заниматься вместе с Сэмом. Конечно, хватало проблем и поважнее, но почему-то тот факт, что их дружба снова повиснет на волоске, ранил Стива больнее, чем проклятая пуля.

Стив повернул голову на бок и сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов. Врачи обещали, что если за ночь ничего не изменится, утром его начнут готовить к выписке.

Секретная служба до сих пор караулила возле палаты. Когда дверь открывалась, в коридоре виднелись чьи-то широкие плечи, но внутрь заходили только врачи и медсестры. Может быть, агенты дежурили там просто так, для красоты — раз уж коллеги Стива вовсю раскручивали эту историю, нагнетая побольше драмы в кампанию против Движения Ваканды.

Из-за проекта «Озарение» были арестованы тысячи кошек. Многим гражданским приостановили лицензии, полулегальные общежития в больших городах вроде Нью-Йорка и Сан-Франциско просто вымели под метелочку. Даже армейских котов заперли где-то, пока начальство разбиралось, не связан ли кто-то из них с организацией Пантеры. Хотя Баки утверждал, что КСС слишком умны, чтобы в это ввязаться, Стив ему не очень-то верил. И подозревал, что с ними обойдутся куда суровее, чем с гражданскими кошками, которые уже сидели в тюрьмах. Кстати, как бы громко КНШ ни кричал о героизме Баки, программа «Зимний Солдат» была приостановлена на неопределенный срок.

Стив пока вообще не представлял, что он будет делать, когда наконец выберется из больницы. В голове пульсировала только одна мысль: найти Баки. Иначе все остальное не будет иметь смысла. Они должны все обсудить, и спланировать, что делать дальше. Пока что думать об этом не получалось — морфин расслабил все его мышцы, начало сильно клонить в сон. Кажется, ему даже удалось задремать к тому времени, как дверь комнаты распахнулась и на пороге показалась Наташа. Стив заторможено моргнул — кажется, ему сообщили, что пора уходить.

— Что? — прохрипел он. Перед глазами плыли темные пятна — верхний свет включился без предупреждения. — Сейчас? Куда?.. Сейчас?

— Вы гляньте на него, — Наташа усмехнулась и ловко развернула инвалидную коляску рядом с кроватью. Она была одета как медсестра: темно-зеленый костюм, белые кроссовки, волосы собраны в пучок. — Какие серьезные вопросы задает, а.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но сумел только застонать — измученное тело оказалось не так-то легко поднять с постели. Монитор заверещал как бешеный, но через секунду Наташа выдернула провода. Пришлось стиснуть зубы — за дверью Секретная служба, услышат ведь. В итоге он свалился в коляску с изяществом пьяного быка.

— Полегче, солдатик, — тихонько рыкнула Наташа.

Из одежды на Стиве была только больничная рубашка и шерстяные носки, но предусмотрительная Наташа швырнула ему на колени толстовку с капюшоном. Похоже, они и правда собирались покинуть больницу.

— Секретная служба, — хрипло выдохнул Стив, пока Наташа выдергивала иголку из его локтя. Расставаться с капельницей было иррационально жаль. — Охрана.

Кулак удалось сжать только со второй попытки, но рука все равно чувствовалась плохо.

— За них не переживай.

И точно — как только коляска выехала за порог, Стив обнаружил тех, о ком спрашивал. Оба агента были без сознания — один откинулся на спинку кресла, другой валялся у стены, как куча грязного белья.

Добавить было нечего. Наташа, конечно, создавала впечатление человека, который вывернется из любой ситуации, но нападение на агентов Секретной службы даже для нее перебор. Впрочем, это не повод ей не доверять.

Туман в голове потихоньку рассеивался. Стив попытался собраться и морально приготовился ориентироваться по ситуации.

— Президент не собирался выпускать тебя отсюда просто так, — тем временем объясняла Наташа. — Через несколько часов тебя бы увезли на допрос, а там…

— С Баки все нормально? — перебил Стив, поправляя одеяло на коленях. — Где он?

Наташа фыркнула себе под нос — не то удивленно, не то с возмущением.

— Нормально с ним всё. В общем и целом. Я отвезу тебя к нему, — показалось, или она пробормотала себе под нос: — Какие ж вы оба…

Стив рассеянно думал о том, что делать, если их остановят на выходе, но куда больше его интересовало, что значит «в общем и целом». В итоге он умудрился не заметить, что Наташа вызвала лифт, пока тот не звякнул и не распахнулись двери.

Ноги в носках заскользили по полу, но пятки все же зацепились за щель между этажом и полом лифта, так что Наташа чуть не навалилась сверху. Через мгновение у нее в руке оказался пистолет.

— Что? Почему застряли?

— Лифт, — выдохнул Стив. Черт с ней, с раной. Он столько времени не видел ничего, кроме стен больничной палаты, и вот так, сразу… Мурашки побежали под кожей, как искры фейерверка. — Просто… я не могу…

Так. Это кошмар, но кошмар знакомый. Ничего, выдержит. Нужно выбраться отсюда, нужно срочно попасть к Баки. Спускаться по лестнице сейчас нереально, и, блин, не в первый же раз. Так с чего впадать в панику?

Снова вспомнилась капельница. Они ведь почти сроднились, эх.

— Всё хорошо. Извини.

Пистолет исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Пришлось задержать дыхание, но до первого этажа они доехали без приключений.

Наташа повернула вниз, в главный коридор. Проехали мимо Старбакса, мимо темной витрины магазина сувениров, забитого религиозными статуэтками и воздушными шариками с героями мультиков.

Несмотря на поздний час, пусто в вестибюле не было. В основном там сидели дежурные медсестры, которым в голову не пришло оглянуться на такую же медсестру с пациентом, да коты-уборщики — эти смотрели только на свои тележки с ведрами и швабрами.

Двойные стеклянные двери распахнулись перед ними автоматически, но стоило выехать на крыльцо, как из-за столба шагнул навстречу человек. Разглядев его, Стив едва не расхохотался.

Двери как раз съехались за их спиной с характерным свистом. Наташа притормозила, но пистолет, где бы его ни прятали, так и не появился.

— Агент Уорд.

— Романова.

Человек, которого Стив помнил еще по операции «Лемурианская звезда», рассеянно улыбнулся ему, но не поздоровался. Уорд всегда был красив, но теперь его черты будто сгладились. Лицо казалось странным, будто пластиковым. И говорил он неестественно плавно.

— Я уже начал беспокоиться, все ли в порядке. Коулсон послал меня как подкрепление.  
— Давно это было? — невзначай уточнила Наташа, обходя инвалидную коляску. — Полагаю, он рассказал вам про операцию «Ночной свет»?

Уорд махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за ним.

— Разумеется. Вытащить капитана Роджерса и переправить его в безопасное место.

Любой, кто мог читать язык тела, заметил бы, что Уорд нервничает. Он то и дело заглядывал Наташе за плечо, будто боялся, что кто-то догоняет их. В общем, это было неудивительно, куда страннее то, что он избегал встречаться взглядом со Стивом. А ведь они знакомы давным-давно, сражались бок о бок. Тот самодовольный мерзавец, которого Стив знал по Сахалину, в жизни не упустил бы возможности напомнить Стиву, что он сидит в инвалидной коляске да к тому же неделю не брился.

— Вы не могли бы поторопиться? Я уверен, что охранники уже задались вопросом…

Наташа поднырнула под руку с пистолетом и с силой врезала локтем Уорду в солнечное сплетение. Тот хватанул ртом воздух, и в следующий момент уже летел носом в пол. Чудом извернувшись в последнюю секунду, он одной рукой отпихнул Наташу, а другой нажал на курок. Раздалось два выстрела подряд, стеклянная стена за их спинами посыпалась осколками. Наташа выкрутила Уорду запястье и подставила руку — пистолет выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Из этого же пистолета ему выстрелили в висок.

Брызги крови разлетелись по линолеуму, и труп мягко осел на землю.

— Ёб твою мать, — пробормотал Стив. Он слишком вымотался, чтобы переживать. На всё про всё ушло две, от силы три секунды.

Но не успела Наташа спрятать трофейный пистолет, как труп Уорда вдруг зашевелился.  
К мертвецам Стиву было не привыкать. Многие становились таковыми благодаря его стараниям. Люди не всегда умирают как в кино: драматически вздохнув и медленно оседая на землю. Насильственная смерть часто заставала врасплох — уже мертвые стояли еще несколько секунд или содрогались в конвульсиях, даже если у них уже не было головы. Уорд, однако, двигался совсем не так. Его тело корчилось и извивалось, как мешок с угрями, судорожными рывками продвигаясь вперед. При этом мертвые глаза по-прежнему смотрели в потолок.

— Ёб твою мать! — заорал Стив, и в тон ему, как по заказу, взвыла больничная сигнализация.

— Бежать сможешь? — уточнила Наташа.

Она выпускала в Уорда пулю за пулей, но эффекта было ровно ноль. Предстояло искать другие варианты.

— Надо будет — побегу, — так убежденно заявил Стив, что сам почти поверил.

Но стоило ему приподняться в кресле, как мимо стрелой пронесся рычащий кот. Он был одет в рабочий комбинезон, единственным оружием оказалась пластиковая ручка от швабры, но это не помешало ему приземлиться на четыре точки прямо на шевелящийся труп. Не боец, даже близко не похож на котов, с которыми приходилось работать Стиву, не особо крупного размера — но Уорду много и не понадобилось. Когда клыки погрузились в его шею, конечности еще сильнее задергались. Руки скребли по воздуху, ноги подогнулись так резко, что щелкнули кости, но спихнуть кота не удалось. Рычание перекрыло даже сирену, и в следующий момент сцепившиеся тела вывалились на клумбу около крыльца.

— Держись! — крикнула Наташа и бросилась вперед, толкая перед собой коляску. На асфальте она так разогналась, что поворачивать в сторону гаража пришлось на одном колесе. — Держись, не отпускай!

— Да держусь я, блин! — проорал Стив в ответ. А что ему еще оставалось? Только изо всех сил цепляться за подлокотники, пока Наташа спасала его долбаную жизнь?

Позади раздался яростный рык кота-уборщика, а затем — нечеловеческий визг, такой пронзительный, что свело зубы.

Наташа неслась вперед вместе с креслом, они буквально влетели в дыру между шлагбаумом и платежным автоматом. В гараже было довольно светло — из окон под потолком струился серый утренний свет. За поворотом ждал черный джип.

Они затормозили перед гостеприимно распахнутой дверью. За рулем сидел уже знакомый потрепанный КСС.

— Нат, ты всегда так эффектно появляешься, — он усмехнулся и махнул рукой, приглашая их залезть внутрь.

Наташа проигнорировала замечание, а вместо этого распахнула заднюю дверь и по очереди пнула ногой фиксаторы на колесах.

— Вставай, большой парень, — бросила она.

Пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы рывком подняться из кресла. Тело тут же повело вперед, Стив едва успел ухватиться за ручку двери с внутренней стороны. Изо рта рвался беззвучный крик — невероятным усилием Стив втаскивал себя на сиденье, пока Наташа подпихивала его сзади. Швы на спине натянулись, казалось, острые зубы пытаются вырвать у него кусок кожи. На груди, там, где когда-то был выпускной клапан, пылал ожог — будто Стив пытался прорвать своим телом медный трос.

Ремень безопасности он защелкнул уже едва дыша. Наташа тем временем достала автомат.  
— Уорд, — вырвалось у Стива между вздохами. — Как… как ты узнала?

— Нет никакой операции «Ночной свет», — пояснила Наташа, пока Клинт давил на педаль, разворачивая джип. — Строго говоря, эту операцию можно назвать разве что «Не для протокола».

Шины оглушительно взвизгнули, огромный внедорожник развернуло почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Клинт вдавил педаль газа. Ворота гаража захлопнулись прямо за ними, едва не оторвав заднюю решетку, и они вылетели на улицу, прямо в перекрестье красно-синих лучей. Выезд оказался заблокирован сразу шестью машинами Секретной службы, агенты уже сыпались из дверей с тонированными стеклами, на ходу доставая пистолеты. Стив завертел головой, в поисках лазейки, но тут заметил кота-дворника.  
Тот как раз пытался выпутаться из формы Уорда, и услышав щелчки взводимых курков, уставился на них, открыв рот. Стив в ужасе смотрел, как сразу двое агентов наводят пистолеты на растерянного кота. Кот хлопал глазами, явно не понимая приказа бросить оружие — ручку от швабры, что ли? — и поднять руки.

— Надо идти на таран!

Единственный способ прорваться через подобную баррикаду — целиться в заднюю часть машины, тогда передние колеса развернутся автоматически. Пережив пять командировок в Россию, невозможно не научиться хоть чему-то. Например, тому, как выбираться из подобных засад.

— Пока нет, — сказала Наташа.

Клинт надавил на клаксон, чтобы отвлечь внимание от уборщика. Успешно — агенты на мгновение отвернулись, и кот скрылся в кустах.

В красно-синем сумраке засверкали вспышки выстрелов, и Стив рефлекторно пригнулся, ожидая звона разбитого стекла. Но пули застучали по джипу как мелкие градины. Броня оказалась надежной.

Наташа оглянулась через плечо, ослепительно улыбаясь — не обычной своей хитроватой улыбкой, а во весь рот, как маньяк. И, как подозревал Стив, совершенно искренне.

— Как думаешь, почему нас прозвали ЩИТом?

— Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба, — прохрипел Стив и схватился за грудь, оберегая швы, когда джип вдруг рванул с места и его отбросило на спинку сидения.

— Хм, а я дальше тактико-что-то там так и не выучил, — пробормотал Клинт, выкручивая руль.

Джип буквально запрыгнул на тротуар — кусты ложились под колесо с оглушительным треском — или это трещали выстрелы? Несколько метров — и они снова оказались на проезжей части, только уже позади баррикады. Пули теперь били в заднее стекло, оставляя мелкие царапины.

— Неу…дивительно — прокашлял Стив.

Наташа рассмеялась. Впереди показался перекресток, на светофоре горел красный, и две машины Секретной службы, видимо, опоздавшие на вечеринку, были тут как тут.  
Клинту удалось проскочить в последнюю секунду, машинам пришлось резко затормозить, чтобы избежать аварии.

Они понеслись по темной улице, к счастью, свободной от всяких там секретных служб, но Стиву упорно казалось, что это ненадолго. Свернули на Вермонт авеню — слева пролетали деревья, отделявшие трассу от пешеходной части, справа тянулись глухие заборы промышленных знаний.

Въехали в темный погрузочный док.

— Первая остановка, — предупредил Клинт и вдавил тормоз так, что джип развернулся на одном колесе.

Стив едва успел вцепиться в ремень безопасности, а они уже тормозили рядом с мусорным контейнером. От перегрузки кружилась голова.

Первой наружу выпрыгнула Наташа. Оказалось, что рядом припаркован седан — в этот раз она села на водительское место. Клинт тем временем обошел джип и открыл дверь Стиву.

— Они уже успели перекрыть дороги. Везде дежурит полиция.

Без помощи Клинта Стив, наверное, просто вывалился бы на асфальт. К счастью, тот вовремя подставил плечо, и Стив с благодарностью оперся на него всем весом. Повезло, что Клинт оказался сильнее, чем выглядел.

— Нужно вытащить тебя за периметр прежде, чем…

— Агент Романова! — крикнули из темноты, и Стив выругался себе под нос.

Агент Ситвелл приближался к ним прогулочным шагом. Видимо, прятался где-то в задней части склада рядом с доком. Вид у него был донельзя самодовольный — желтый свет фонаря как раз упал на лицо. Брок следовал за ним по пятам.

Клинт угрожающе отвел уши назад — Брок оскалился в ответ.

— Агент Уорд предупредил меня, что вы обязательно выкинете что-то подобное.

Дуло Наташиного глока смотрело Ситвеллу прямо в лоб, но тому, похоже, было все равно.  
Стиву стало ужасно не по себе — без оружия он чувствовал себя так, будто забрел на поле боя в пижаме. Хотя можно было не сомневаться, что пистолеты здесь не помогут. Темные глаза Брока опасно блестели в свете фар. Командовал парадом Ситвелл, но Брок был куда опаснее — такой в одиночку порвет и Стива, и Наташу, если только Клинт не сумеет с ним справиться. Пока это казалось маловероятным.

— Забавно, что вы упомянули именно его, — Наташа безмятежно улыбнулась, хотя дуло глока по-прежнему следовало за Ситвеллом. — Боюсь, Грант Уорд больше в ЩИТе не работает.

Ситвелл пожал плечами.

— Он подошел достаточно близко. А пока предлагаю отдать мне капитана Роджерса, — теперь он стоял на другой стороне дорожки, сразу за седаном. — Ради его же безопасности, разумеется, — добавил он, будто вспомнив. — Иначе это… похищение может дорого вам обойтись.

Наташа смотрела на него, не мигая.

— Похищение, надо же. Что скажете, капитан Роджерс? Вас кто-нибудь похищал?

— Никак нет, мэм, — ответил Стив, пытаясь незаметно перенести свой вес с плеча Клинта на крышу машины. — Насколько я могу судить, всё идет по плану.

— Слышите, агент Ситвелл? Всё идет по плану, — повторила Наташа.

Ситвелл не сводил глаз с наташиного пистолета, но затыкаться не собирался.

— Роджерс, да будет вам. Я о вас читал. Герой войны. Родился и вырос в семье офицера. Вы дали клятву служить во славу родины. Измена — это так на вас не похоже.

— Что тут скажешь? — Стив вздохнул. — Знаете, я не большой знаток шпионских дел, но вас отвлёк успешно.

Взгляд Ситвелла заметался от Наташи к Клинту и обратно.

— Что? О чем это…

Клинт оттолкнулся от земли. Брок рванулся было вперед, в щель между машинами, но целью был не он. Оттолкнувшись от капота седана, Клинт обрушился на Ситвелла, и тот попятился под его весом.

В следующий момент Стив лежал на земле, придавленный Наташей, а над ними проплывал в прыжке Брок. Приземлившись на капот внедорожника, он разочарованно взвыл. Наташа выхватила пистолет. Стив с неожиданной горечью подумал, что Броку конец, но выстрела не последовало.

Брок неподвижно стоял на капоте, вцепившись в багажник на крыше джипа, и глаза его были как блюдца. Рык Клинта вдруг заглушил тонкий, нечеловеческий визг. Не лежи Стив на земле, наверное, упал бы — воспоминание о дыре ударило как тараном.

Подняться на ноги удалось буквально чудом, ухватившись за дверцу седана. Существо уже не походило на человека, тело Ситвелла болталось на нем как плохо подогнанный костюм. Что, однако, не мешало ему успешно махать кулаками. Удалось посмотреть только пару секунд, после чего Наташа снова дернула его назад.

К счастью, Клинт оказался покруче уборщика из больницы, его определенно учили драться. Лицо Ситвелла пошло трещинами, из них начали просачиваться тонкие щупальца. Чтобы увернуться, Клинту пришлось аж подпрыгнуть, но вот он уже вцепился во что-то клыками и изо всех сил дернул головой. Одежда Ситвелла бурлила, как закипающий суп, щупальца вырывались наружу одно за другим.

— Бро-ок! — взвыла тварь. — Убей проклятое животное! Убей его!

Брок вздрогнул, как от удара. Тварь, в которую превратился Ситвелл, завывала на разные голоса, тональность каждого из них постоянно менялась. Кожа бугрилась и растягивалась от кишащей под ней массы.

— Убей проклятое животное! Это приказ!

— Я… — Брок сглотнул так сильно, что адамово яблоко сдвинуло его ошейник. — Сэр, что я…

Низкое рычание Клинта отражалось от стен, отдавалось у Стива в груди. Ситвелл визжал, как циркулярная пила. Нужно было срочно встать, найти хоть какое-то оружие и помочь. Но Стив по-прежнему прятался за машиной, бесполезный и растерянный. Кошмар повторялся раз за разом.

Ситвелла наверняка заразили уже после того, как Стив с Баки побывали у него в офисе, иначе Баки разорвал бы его в клочья еще тогда. А бедняга Брок оказался застигнут врасплох — он все еще не мог поверить, хотя правда была у него перед глазами.  
Тонкое блестящее щупальце пролетело у них над головами и ударилось о борт джипа — Клинт рвал эту тварь на куски в буквальном смысле. Брок с отвращением отдернул руку. 

Щупальце зашипело, выпуская ядовитый газ, на месте разрыва надулся и лопнул пузырь. Эта дрянь чернела прямо на глазах, будто кто-то снял на видео, как гниет овощ, а теперь включил ускоренную перемотку. Брок подавился воздухом, Стив плотно сжал губы и попытался не дышать вообще. Такую же дрянь Баки вытащил из его шеи, только эта еще и воняла, как разложившийся труп.

Самое жуткое, что конца этому кошмару было не видать.

— Неблагодарная скотина! — отвратительный визг Ситвелла перебивал даже рычание Клинта. Звук резал уши и оттуда пробивал себе дорогу в кишки. — Мы должны были убить вас всех! Вы не заслужили нашего милосердия! Вы не заслужили…

Визг захлебнулся жутким бульканьем, будто кого-то рвало снова и снова. Что-то громко хлюпнуло — и наступила тишина.

Долгое время они стояли, словно боясь пошевелиться, слышно было только прерывистое дыхание Клинта. Ужас, испытанный при виде этой твари, которой не могло, не должно было существовать, до сих пор висел в воздухе, как озон после удара молнии.

— Ты убил его, — выпалил Брок, разрушая чары.

— Блядь! — Клинт поморщился и выразительно сплюнул в сторону. — Хотелось бы надеяться!

Наташа сунула пистолет за пояс — Брока она и не думала опасаться, и открыла заднюю дверь седана.

— Залезай.

Уровень адреналина в крови уже упал, Стив кое-как согнулся и заполз на сидение. Но дверь закрыть не дал.

— Подожди.

— Нет времени, — отрезала Наташа, указывая вдоль по улице.

Неподалеку вовсю завывали сирены, намекая, что сбежать будет не так-то просто.  
Стив решил не обращать на это внимания.

— Брок, — позвал он, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, будто успел уже забыть о существовании остальных. — Они скорее убьют тебя, чем поверят, — Стив кивнул на то немногое, что осталось от Ситвелла. — Ты должен поехать с нами.

Секунду Брок смотрел ему в глаза, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы ответить, но потом сплюнул.

— Идите на хуй, сэр. Я не предатель. Они спросят меня, и я расскажу им всё.

Стив понимающе кивнул. Брок оказался явно не готов к правде и отказывался признавать ее, даже увидев своими глазами.

Наташа уже устроилась на водительском месте и успела надеть грязно-серую толстовку — капюшон отлично скрыл рыжие волосы. Клинт натянул на уши фиолетовую шапочку и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Дышал он до сих пор с трудом.

— Удачи, — сказал Стив на прощание, но Брок не ответил.

Он присел на крышу джипа и внимательно следил за отъезжающей машиной, избегая встречаться взглядом со Стивом.

Только когда они уже выехали на трассу Бейшор, Наташа негромко заметила:

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, как бы ни хотел. Да и Баки не ждет от тебя этого.

— Зато я жду, — упрямо возразил Стив. Клинт внимательно смотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида. — И никогда не перестану пытаться.

На дорогах уже собирались первые утренние пробки. Наташе пришлось сбросить скорость.  
Но они уезжали все дальше и дальше, оставив старого упрямого охотника наедине с тем, что когда-то было агентом Ситвеллом.

___________________________  
Часы показывали четыре утра, а Баки так и не смог уснуть. Может, задремал пару раз, но толку с той дремы. Ему было не по себе — будто гигантская рука гладила против шерсти. Спать было невозможно. Хотел побродить по комнате — тоже не получалось. На четырех (точнее, на трех) было неудобно из-за сломанного ребра, а бродить на двух для кошачьих неестественно.

Баки спустился вниз — разведка всегда его успокаивала. Не тут-то было. В здании, битком набитом котами, ночью мало кто спал.

Стоило ему зайти в темный по случаю позднего времени медиа-центр, на кухню, в тренажерный зал, как тихие разговоры немедленно затихали. Баки узнавали с первого шороха.

Пришлось отправиться наружу, хотя там было чертовски холодно. Выйти на улицу без значка лицензии Баки так и не решился. Оставался только двор — замусоренный и заросший. Снежинки оседали на кончиках ушей — щекотно, он натянул капюшон. Хорошо хоть пальто удосужился взять.

По двору гулял ветер, шурша в зарослях сорняков, давно высохших. Даже через капюшон было слышно, как носятся вокруг мелкие животные. Крысы, видимо. Баки присел на корточки, скрывшись в траве с головой, и откинул капюшон. Шорох не утихал. Невольно закралась в голову мысль — а как вообще эти животные выживают в городе? Хватает ли им еды в этих кустах? Приходится ли выбираться на улицу, полную опасностей, чтобы порыться в мусоре, оставленном людьми? Воюют ли они за территорию?

Хвост Баки обвился вокруг лодыжек, кончик медленно поднимался и опускался. Наблюдать за чужой жизнью оказалось интересно.

А если бы гуманоидные кошачьи жили вот так? Может, им бы стало куда проще в мире людей, не умей они думать, говорить и мечтать. По словам Т’Чаллы, Гидра внушила кошачьим, что их место — у ног людей. Сменилось всего два или три поколения, и это стало казаться аксиомой, никто уже не помнил, что раньше было иначе. И кошачьи признали в людях хозяев. Это оказалось так просто, что при мысли об этом Баки пробирала дрожь.  
Может быть, природа просто ошиблась, позволив развиться двум разумным видам на одной планете. На планете, которую оказалось невозможно поделить по справедливости.  
Крысы успели основательно обжить этот район после того, как его забросили люди.

Между тем, в траве появился кто-то посторонний — явно крупнее крысы. Прошелестела трава, мелькнул длинный хвост, кто-то бросился туда, где крысы суетились активнее всего. Послышался громкий писк. Баки догадался раньше, чем увидел: обычная кошка, худющая и облезлая, выпрыгнула из травы. Во рту у нее болталась крыса. Лапки и хвост свисали неподвижно, однако бока еще вздымались — крыса была жива. Заметив незваного свидетеля, кошка замерла на мгновение, а потом опрометью кинулась в темноту под лестницей, только хвост мелькнул.

Ну и пусть. Баки же спокойнее.

Баки навернул еще один круг по двору, успел зайти и выйти из крытого коридора под жилой частью, но вдруг услышал, что раздвигаются ворота гаража. Очередные новички приехали. Они незаметно просачивались в Убежище в основном по ночам, Баки просто обходил их по большой дуге.

Очевидно стоило вернуться в комнату и не ждать, пока его заметят. Баки уже потянул на себя ручку двери, когда услышал знакомый голос. Клинт? Пока было не совсем ясно, что представляет из себя этот странный битый жизнью КСС, но если он останется — быть может, у Баки появится хоть один союзник среди толпы озлобленных придурков.

— Тони вернется в Вашингтон сегодня утром, позже, — послышался голос Наташи. — Нам еще предстоит разработать стратегию, а пока у тебя будет возможность отдохнуть.

Слышно было, как она выдохнула, будто подняла что-то тяжёлое.

Потом заговорил третий. Он немного задыхался, но не узнать этот голос было невозможно.

— А Баки здесь?

…Стив?

Баки бросился вперед, прямо через кусты, не рассчитал, зацепился за что-то и вылетел с другой стороны носом вниз. Блин, сраная рука, как тебя не хватает! Пришлось вскочить на ноги и бежать к гаражу на своих двоих.

Стив даже глаз не поднял, похоже, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы сдвинуть левую ногу аж на целый шаг вперед. Зато Наташа тут же выдала:

— О. Вспомни черта…

В глаза сразу бросилась борода. Даже на Сахалине Стив всегда следил за собой. Если они долго жили в поле, за пределами базы, он все равно брал с собой комплект для бритья. Кажется, Баки ни разу в жизни не видел его с волосами на лице. И это наглядно показывало, насколько Стиву сейчас плохо.

Шел снег, а он даже толком не оделся. Толстовка с капюшоном прямо на больничную ночную рубашку, кто так ходит по улице? А на ногах что вообще такое? Это тапочки?  
Баки так и не смог определиться: то ли бежать к нему со всех ног, то ли ругать за то, что вышел на улицу без штанов. В итоге он тупо стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы — достаточно долго, чтобы Стив наконец поднял глаза. Заморгал — круглые человеческие зрачки медленно расширялись, приспосабливаясь к темноте. Усталая улыбка осветила родное лицо, только глаза напряженно щурились, будто Стиву до сих пор было больно.

— Ох.

И вот тогда Баки побежал. Стив буквально свалился ему в объятия: у него ноги подкосились, стоило подняться на первую ступеньку. И смешно хрюкнул, когда Баки ввинтился головой ему под подбородок. Оказалось, чесаться ушами о щетину — роскошь невероятная. Баки тут же решил, что в ближайшее время бриться Стиву запрещено.

— Привет, парень, — голос Стива был хриплый, то ли от эмоций, то ли от боли.

Было ужасно неловко — грудь распирало, ныли ребра, ступени казались бесконечными. Да еще Стив навалился всем своим немалым весом на плечи. Пах он ужасно и в то же время — очень вкусно. Баки фыркнул.

— Скучал по мне, а?

— Придурок! — выпалил Баки, и с таким энтузиазмом ткнулся Стиву под подбородок, что у того аж зубы клацнули. Урчание рвалось из груди, и остановить его было невозможно. Клинт и Наташа наверняка услышат, ну и черт с ними. — Ты, чертов придурок!

Новые правила: Стиву запрещается бриться, получать травмы и уходить от Баки.

— Терпеть не могу вмешиваться, — начала Наташа, перебивая счастливое урчание Баки, — но нам нужно затащить капитана Роджерса внутрь как можно быстрее. В этих краях он персона нон грата.

— Ну и хорошо, — пробормотал Стив. — Давно пора было сменить обстановку.

Он позволил Баки буквально втащить его на себе по лестнице, а потом провести через внутренний двор, мимо сухих зарослей.

Получалось довольно медленно. Стоило войти внутрь, как их тут же заметили. Кто-то смотрел с любопытством, но в основном в кошачьих глазах горела злоба. Баки пришлось отвести уши и продемонстрировать зубы тем немногим, которые явно мечтали не только посмотреть. И все равно отовсюду доносилось шипение: «Этот человек…» и «Предатель». 

Оставалось только надеяться, что Стив не слышит. Он и без того едва ноги переставлял, пока они пересекали общую зону. И при этом сопел и потел так, будто только что пробежал марафон. Это ж как ему досталось, если теперь он только и мог, что виснуть на Баки. Даже лифт его уже не пугал: плечи чуть заметно напряглись, и только.

Клинт и Наташа следовали за ними, не приближаясь. Сейчас это казалось правильным. В любом случае, у Баки накопилось к ним немало вопросов, и он мог себе позволить принимать гостей.

Нумеровать квартиры никому и в голову не пришло, кошки все равно ориентировались по запаху. Дверь в квартиру Баки распахнулась от легкого толчка.

— А замков нет? — удивленно поинтересовался Стив, когда они наконец заползли внутрь.

— Мне тоже показалось, что это странно, — признался Баки.

Тони такой дурак иногда. Можно подумать, коты не будут воровать друг у друга, особенно те, которые привыкли к суровой жизни в общагах. Впрочем, воровать у Баки было теперь нечего. А если хоть кто-нибудь посмеет зайти на его территорию без приглашения, он горько об этом пожалеет.

Квартира была не то, чтоб огромной. Больше походила на гостиничный номер, только с кухонным уголком. Зато на полу стояли удобные кресла-мешки и валялись подушки. А в центре того, что условно можно было бы назвать «гостиной» (окружай ее стены), стоял низкий столик. Кровать — одна, зато круглая, в мягком матрасе можно было утонуть. К сожалению, одеяло тоже нашлось всего одно. Уже опуская Стива на постель, Баки сообразил, что на ней нет подушек, а единственного одеяла может и не хватить — Стив дрожал от холода. Носки с него Баки снимать не стал, только забросил подальше грязные тапки.

— Все хорошо, Бак, — прошептал Стив. Он только что в клубок не свернулся. Глаза его закрывались. — Больше ничего не надо. Просто… ты здесь, это главное. Не могу поверить, что чуть не потерял тебя. Снова. Почти позволил им забрать тебя.

Ответить было, в общем, нечего. Стив поднял руку, чтобы погладить Баки по щеке, и Баки не удержался — потерся о ладонь, вдыхая знакомый запах. Еще и лизнул для верности.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — ничего умнее не придумалось. — В порядке. Я здесь.

— Баки, ты опять руку потерял, — упрямо бормотал Стив. Его ладонь скользнула по шее Баки, пальцы осторожно сжались на колпачке, закрывающем имплант. — Как в прошлый раз. И снова мне ничего не сказали. Будто меня отбросило в «после Сахалина».

— Ну ладно. Здесь большая часть меня, — поправился Баки. Стив фыркнул было, но тут же поморщился от боли и схватился за бок. — Извини.

— Господи, я люблю тебя, — конец фразы было почти не разобрать. Стив закрыл глаза.

— Докажи это: перестань делать глупости.

Стив, однако, уже задремал. Он был ранен, измотан — удивляться нечему. Баки отвел с его лба мокрые от пота волосы, как следует подоткнул одеяло и сполз с кровати.

Что же пришлось пережить Стиву? Смелый и гордый капитан стал слабым, как младенец. Только упрямство осталось при нем. К счастью, тепло и уют сделали свое дело, теперь он поспит, а потом, может быть, станет легче.

Клинт успел удобно свернуться в одном из кресел-мешков, а Наташа так и стояла посреди комнаты. Судя по выражению лица, подобная мебель казалась ей верхом безвкусицы. К тому времени, как Баки подошел к ним, она села на пол, скрестив ноги.

Баки устроился напротив. Клинт вскинул уши, стали заметны фиолетовые полоски — слуховые аппараты. С ума можно сойти: инвалид, который ни черта не слышит, по-прежнему служит КСС. Лишись Баки кроме руки еще и слуха, ему осталось бы только утопиться. Вот, лоб до сих пор саднит — это он у кустов о бетон приложился.

— Спасибо, — он правда был им благодарен. — Почему вы не сказали мне, что отправляетесь за ним?

Наташа ответила с чисто американской прямотой:

— Ты все равно не смог бы помочь. Мы вообще не были уверены, что получится. Собственно, сюда его притащили тоже не ради тебя. Главной задачей было натянуть нос президенту. Это убежище, наверное, единственное место в штате, которое точно не отследят.

Наташа давала понять, что не любит сантименты. Ничего личного, дело есть дело. Вот только Убежище нельзя было назвать таким уж безопасным.

— Вы, похоже, не слышали, что говорили дикие, когда мы проходили мимо.

— Слышала, — не согласилась Наташа. — Пусть они держатся от тебя подальше, так даже лучше. Подальше от вас обоих. Так будет легче держать наши планы в секрете.

Вот оно. Баки нахмурился и мысленно шикнул на свой хвост, чтоб тот не дергался.

— Отлично, — теперь, когда Стив рядом и в безопасности, пора было подумать о других делах. Вот теперь Баки чувствовал себя готовым к бою — знакомое ощущение, совсем как раньше, когда он был настоящим КСС. — Приступим. Ну, и как мы собираемся остановить гидру?

_____________________________  
Стив проснулся от того, что ныла челюсть — будто он всю ночь стискивал зубы. В груди вспыхивала боль, неудивительно, что приснился очередной кошмар. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и вспомнить сегодняшнее сумасшедшее утро. Стив попытался согнуть пальцы — сначала на руках, потом на ногах, чтобы проснуться окончательно, и рядом что-то зашевелилось.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, мгновенно открывая глаза. Облегчение затопило его с головой, и боль сразу показалась ерундой. — Господи, бля, Иисусе.

Уши Баки удивленно дернулись на такое приветствие, но сам он улыбался. Он приподнялся на локте и теперь смотрел на Стива сверху вниз сквозь завесу волос. В комнате царил полумрак, но слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы, создавал вокруг его головы светящийся ореол.

Стив протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. Нужно было срочно убедиться, что это именно Баки — живой, настоящий, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И что он никуда не исчезнет. Баки потянулся навстречу ладони и уткнулся в нее носом, глубоко вдыхая. Кончик шершавого языка интимно коснулся пальцев — Баки не смог удержаться, чтоб не лизнуть, и Стив глупо хихикнул. Ощущение было странным, но приятным.

— Баки…

Баки тут же отстранился, с отвращением облизываясь — будто пытался вытереть язык о губы.

— Ты жутко воняешь.

Смеяться было больно, но оно того стоило. Не хватало еще разреветься, как сопливый ребёнок. Стив чувствовал себя стеклянным: тронь — и рассыплется, но живым, живым как никогда. Они оба остались живы, хоть и не совсем здоровы, и теперь снова рядом. Валяются на странной круглой кровати, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Это место построил Тони, — объяснил Баки, заметив, как Стив обводит взглядом квартирку. Кровать притулилась в углу, на небольшом возвышении, так что разглядывать помещение с неё было удобно. — Специально для кошачьих.

Это объясняло выбор мебели.

Стив попытался было пошевелиться, но каждая мышца в его теле заболела так, что получилось только застонать.

— Гребаная дырка в легких! — прошипел Стив сквозь зубы.

Баки пихнул его в плечо.

— Даже не пытайся.

С его точки зрения, спор на этом закончился. Стива замотали в одеяло, которое затем тщательно подоткнули со всех сторон. Сам Баки уже успел одеться — на нем были джинсы, толстые носки и синяя хенли — левый рукав он перевязал почти у самого плеча.

Стива уже развезло от тепла и слабости, сейчас он мог только мечтать, чтобы высвободить хоть одну руку из-под одеяла и коснуться хвоста Баки. Хвост заманчиво свернулся на коленях Баки, совсем рядом, кончик слегка покачивался.

— Я могу рассказывать и так, — продолжал Баки. — А потом принесу тебе завтрак.

Завтрак — это здорово.

— Что рассказывать?

Баки тяжко вздохнул и тут же вздрогнул, хватаясь за бок.

— Гребаное сломанное ребро, — пробормотал он с усталой улыбкой и снова улегся рядом со Стивом. — Я встретил Чёрную Пантеру. Двух Чёрных Пантер, если быть точным. Они брат и сестра. Объясняли мне про Движение Ваканды. Наташа и Тони тоже были там. План уже придумали, но… все зависит от тебя.

Хвост Баки нервно дернулся. Он явно боялся услышать ответ. К счастью, Стив уже достаточно оклемался, чтобы сообразить, в чем проблема. Поэтому начал первым. В конце концов, он мысленно репетировал свою речь с тех пор, как впервые проснулся в больнице.

— Я увидел, как ты подаешь сигналы снайперу и тут же подумал: президент не может не знать, что его попытаются убить. А раз он знает — то наверняка уже спланировал последствия. И ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет.

Стив внимательно наблюдал за хвостом Баки, пока говорил. Проклятая церемония могла бы пойти совсем иначе. Им стоило подготовиться получше, по крайней мере. И Стив прекрасно помнил, что его предупредили, пусть и в последнюю минуту. Баки догадался раньше всех. 

Может, пора уже научиться к нему прислушиваться?

Баки смотрел в сторону, неуверенно поводя ушами.

— Но зачем ты вообще его спасал? Пристрелили бы и пристрелили, какая разница, что будет потом?

К этом вопросу Стив тоже подготовился.

— В эту дрянь стрелять бесполезно, все равно не умрет. Наверняка все стало было только хуже. Может быть, он симулировал бы ранение — чтобы пресса оценила, — а потом бы с этой прессой еще Департамент Джей-5 бы поработал, чтоб уж наверняка. — Секретная служба вытащила его со сцены в первые же секунды, наверняка им заранее велели забрать его сразу после выстрела. Так вот, я подумал, если поднять шум, Пантера сообразит, что это ловушка. Знать бы, что там будут другие…

Наверное, не стоило спрашивать Баки, знал ли он о планах Движения Ваканды. Его вполне могли предупредить, что там будет не один-единственный убийца, а целый бунт.

Баки мрачно нахмурился.

— Все бы хорошо, но ты чуть не умер, защищая этого сукина…

— Можешь не верить, я не хотел, чтоб меня подстрелили! — прохрипел Стив на одном дыхании.

Доказать это было почему-то важно. Баки же вытащил ту дрянь из его шеи и сказал, что все в порядке. Значит, ядовитое влияние президента ушло, и Стив никак не мог сознательно рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Ведь не мог же, правда? Эта мысль никак не выходила у него из головы. И здорово пугала, если честно.

— Значит, ты идиот! — огрызнулся Баки.

Глаза его блестели в тусклом свете, уши прижались к голове. Приготовленные возражения сразу вылетели из головы. Баки вовсе не думал, что на Стива кто-то влияет до сих пор. Он просто беспокоился за него!

Баки любит его и свято уверен, что Стив принадлежит ему. А значит — он обязан Стива защищать, и неважно, что говорят другие. Мнение самого Стива тоже не принималось в расчет. Баки считал его своим. Своей парой.

Сердце екнуло в груди, и Стив неловко закашлялся.

— Так что там насчет ваших планов? — пропыхтел он.

Вдруг дошло, насколько же глупо он поступил. И как хреново после этого стало Баки.  
Баки оскалил клыки — ему явно хотелось поспорить. Но в итоге он только хлопнул хвостом по одеялу и поддержал тему.

— Пресс-служба Белого дома утверждает, что тебя похитило Движение Ваканды. Мы хотим использовать мой тег в соцсетях, чтобы сообщить…

Стив сглотнул.

— Чья была идея? Наташина?

— И еще Тони. И Т`Чаллы.

Это имя ему попадалось впервые.

— Ты-Чалла?

— Т`Чалла, — повторил Баки, подчеркивая твердую «Т». — И Шури. Чёрные Пантеры. Они близнецы и… им есть, что рассказать.

Баки изменился прямо на глазах: выпятил грудь, вскинул уши, видно было, что его распирает от гордости.

— Гидра это… ну, Шури, конечно, объясняла красивее, но я попытаюсь. Эти твари проникают в людей — и только в людей — и начинают управлять ими. Никто не знает: то ли это единый организм и твари как-то связаны между собой, то ли каждая думает сама за себя. Страны, границы для них пустой звук, они сами по себе, — Баки сглотнул и потянулся к горлу — Стив впервые заметил, что его ошейник куда-то делся. — А нас, кошачьих, они ненавидят, потому что не могут подчинить себе. И всеми силами ищут способ победить наш иммунитет против них. Именно этим занимался на Сахалине Зола, а Лукин потом совершенствовал, проводя в ЦКК свои… эксперименты.

Это не укладывалось в голове. Походило на сюжет фильма ужасов. Ари этом теория казалась на редкость стройной. В нее укладывался и ноутбук Золы, и русские КСС, и все, что случилось с Баки и Стивом.

Баки объяснял четко и ясно, будто отчитываясь перед командиром. Все части паззла наконец-то собрались воедино, включая те, которые Стив пропустил, пока валялся в больнице.

Наконец-то они получили ответы на все вопросы, даже на те, которые не успели задать.  
Когда речь зашла об экспериментах Лукина, Баки начал запинаться, он то и дело сбивался с мысли. Впрочем, что тут удивительного: про бесконечные опыты жутко было даже слушать. Лукин со временем терял терпение и, разумеется, срывался на Баки. Результатом этих пыток стали только страдания Баки, и ничего, кроме них.

Баки полагал, что эксперименты проваливались один за другим потому, что он уже сталкивался с Золой на Сахалине. Высосав яд из ноги Стива, он заработал иммунитет ко всем проявлениям этой дряни.

Стив слушал, не перебивая. Даже когда Баки говорил о том дне, когда решил: с него хватит. Когда сделал выбор в пользу Красной комнаты.

Кошмар наяву! Но уж если Баки пережил все это, то Стив не сломается хотя бы выслушать. Баки необходимо было проговорить вслух, поведать кому-то о самом страшном времени своей жизни. Он доверился Стиву, и это доверие нужно было оправдать во что бы то ни стало.

Впрочем, мысленно Стив уже пообещал себе убить доктора Александра Лукина при первой же возможности.

Потом речь зашла о Тони Старке. Оказывается, именно Тони настоял, чтобы Старк Индастриз заключила договор с КНШ. В его задачу входило обеспечить кошек скрытыми когтями заодно с протезами.

Теперь Баки говорил отрывисто, хвост его раздраженно дергался.

— Тони привел меня сюда и подлатал, с тех пор я его не видел. Здесь нет телефонов. Нет интернета. Можно только сидеть и ждать.

Судя по отдельным репликам, Баки было очень неприятно узнать, какую роль Тони сыграл в этой истории. Стив подумал о Наташе. Оказывается, её внимание привлекла охота за Баки. А к Стиву она подобралась ради того, чтобы узнать побольше о той операции на Сахалине. Придется все же спросить её: что изменилось потом? В какой момент она начала доверять Стиву настолько, что свела их с Баки обратно?

Но это потом. А сейчас Стив все-таки выпростал руку из-под одеяла и похлопал Баки по верхней части хвоста, привлекая его внимание.

— Похоже, ты здорово злишься на Тони. За то, что он использовал вашу дружбу в своих интересах.

Баки прищелкнул языком. На миг его уши прижались к голове — будто ему больно было даже думать об этом.

— Мне следовало быть умнее, — сухо пояснил он. — У котов друзей не бывает.

— Да ладно тебе, — Стив «повилял» кончиком хвоста, зная, что Баки это раздражает. — Я знаю, что вы довольно много общались. Подозреваю, что ты… доверился ему. Может, у вас есть что-то общее?

Их прошлый разговор о Тони так ничем и не кончился. Однако и так было ясно, что этот надменный холеный кот имеет какие-то отношения с Пеппер Поттс.

Вот бы и Стиву можно было с кем-нибудь посоветоваться. Кроме Пеппер и обратиться-то не к кому. Даже в гугле не посмотришь: телефон контролируется с работы, а отец наверняка следит за домашним интернетом. Конечно, не слишком вежливо спрашивать едва знакомую женщину о ее интимной жизни, но…

А Баки столько времени просидел носом в телефоне. У него-то была возможность пообщаться, и на эту тему в том числе.

Баки ответил не сразу — видимо, тщательно подбирал слова.

— Может, и доверился. Немного. Но и того делать не стоило.

— А что, разве плохо? — Стив не собирался от него отставать. — Хорошо, когда есть, с кем поговорить. Когда есть друг.

— Какое там. Ему нужно было побольше узнать о тебе, да и всё, — Баки прижал уши. Хвост его дернулся в руке Стива, и Стив понял намек — погладил его по всей длине. — Он никогда не был мне другом.

— Ладно, не в традиционном понимании, — кто знает, насколько глупо это прозвучало? Стоило ли вообще убеждать Баки снова довериться тому, кто однажды его обманул? — По-моему, Тони тоже пришлось нелегко. Слишком много игроков в этой партии: Т`Чалла и Шури, Наташа и ЩИТ, и каждый тянет одеяло на себя. Но мне кажется, он заботился о тебе. Чем не дружба?

Баки пожал уцелевшим плечом.

— Может быть. Ты не голодный?

Резкая смена темы застала Стива врасплох, и он выпустил хвост Баки.

— Еще как. Хочется чего-нибудь, кроме больничной еды. Заодно расскажешь об их загадочном плане.

— Сделаю тебе форель и яичницу, — решил Баки.

Звучало многообещающе. А вот предложение поискать кофе Стиву совсем не понравилось. Баки, конечно, варил кофе с любовью — но все равно получалось на редкость невкусно.

— Да ладно, простой воды вполне достаточно. Хотя форель с яичницей — это круто. Всё круто, лишь бы не больничная еда.

Баки улыбнулся ему, погладил по колену через одеяло и сполз с кровати.

Стив наблюдал, как он крадется к выходу. Хвост очень знакомо изогнулся — именно так Баки ходил, когда осваивался в квартире Стива. Вдруг ужасно захотелось позвать его назад в постель. Просто потому что.

Баки словно почувствовал его глупое желание — замер на пороге, едва ступив в коридор.

— Если сюда заглянет кто-нибудь из местных, учти — они не рады тебя видеть, — видимо, на лице Стива отразилось удивление, потому что Баки продолжил: — Они не доверяют тебе, потому что ты спас президента, а меня просто-таки ненавидят за драку с Т`Чаллой и Шури. Худшее, что может сделать кот — это предать своих.

— О, кстати, — вспомнился еще один предатель. Стив поначалу сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать Баки вообще, учитывая его сложные отношения с Броком. Но потом решил, что с кошачьими делами Баки точно разберется лучше. — Я тут Брока встретил. Наташа и Клинт забрали меня из больницы, а Ситвеллу приспичило нас остановить. Ситвелл оказался заражен этой дрянью, он стал как Зола. Клинт убил его, а Брок стоял и смотрел. Мне кажется, он не знал, что Ситвелл — один из этих. Но когда это стало очевидно, он не слишком забеспокоился. Я пригласил его поехать с нами, но он отказался.

Уголки губ Баки поползли вниз, но на первый взгляд он не слишком огорчился.

— Ясно. Всех котов Секретной службы нейтрализовали заранее. Брок говорил, что им делали какие-то прививки в ЦКК, без них лицензию безопасника не выдают… Нечего ему здесь делать, — вдруг добавил он. — Такой кот… Ему только повод дай — сдал бы нас людям в секунду. Один раз он это уже сделал.

Понимать это было грустно, но, положа руку на сердце, Стив тоже не особо страдал. На Сахалине Брок вел себя как последний мудак, унижал Баки — и явно в этом не раскаялся. Стив честно пытался разобраться в сложных кошачьих отношениях, принципе доминирования и прочем, но ему по-прежнему казалось, что Брок — просто-напросто сволочь, даже по кошачьим меркам. Значит, туда ему и дорога.

Баки вернулся довольно быстро, и им удалось спокойно поесть. Гидра и Движение Ваканды как-то забылись. Баки рассказывал Стиву про Убежище, про банду котят, которых никто не мог приструнить и которые в итоге выжили взрослых из тренажерного зала. Рассказал несколько баек из жизни кадетов Страйка.

Стив, в свою очередь, поведал, что генерал пытался расспрашивать его о Баки — в привычной хамской манере. И о том, что мама сейчас здесь, в Вашингтоне. Когда он напомнил Баки, что собирается представить их друг другу, то получил в ответ смущенный кивок. Щеки Баки слегка порозовели.

Стало вдруг так легко и спокойно. Каждая минута казалась драгоценностью, украденной из-под носа войны.

Завтрак подошел к концу, Баки убрал посуду и принес Стиву на десерт чашку ванильно-сливочного кофе. Кофе оказался жутко приторным, но Стиву пришлось сделать вид, что он наслаждается каждым глотком. Баки так гордился, что добыл его.

А потом дело наконец дошло до планов на будущее.

________________________________  
К тому моменту, как Стив заново научился ходить, почти наступило Рождество. И выдался отличный повод похвастаться вновь обретенным здоровьем. Пришло время отправляться в Белый дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милые картинки от [Gravesecret](https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/post/174888470577/another-piece-commissioned-by-resinonao3-3)  
> Баки терпеть не может купаться...  
>   
> ...но ради обнимашек со Стивом готов потерпеть  
> 


	32. Охотники или домашние коты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Тони Старка арестовали недалеко от Вашингтона — он ехал один в машине из Нью-Йорка. В то же время завели дело на Старк Индастриз. Компанию подозревали в сговоре с террористами, мошенничестве и участии в заговоре по свержению правительства. Так, в общем, и задумывалось, но когда Баки смотрел новости, его чуть ли не трясло. Будто этого было мало: вернувшись в квартиру, Баки обнаружил, что там никого нет. Живот скрутило от страха.

— Кто-нибудь видел моего человека?

Коты, возившиеся на кухне, все как один повернулись в его сторону. Один от избытка чувств уронил бутерброд и резко обернулся: уши назад, губы кривятся в отвращении. Не Клык (которого вообще-то звали Чипом), но какая разница, Баки здесь в принципе были не особо рады. К счастью, поймав его взгляд, агрессивный самец прижал уши и отступил.  
Не рады, но подчиняются. Ладно, с этим можно жить.

— Я видел, как он поднимался по лестнице, — ответил самец, взгляд его сверлил колени Баки. — Наверх.

Баки ушел, даже не сказав «спасибо». Не хотелось лишний раз демонстрировать свое превосходство и вообще. В любом случае, самец ответил только ради того, чтобы незваный гость побыстрее убрался.

Честно говоря, витающее в воздухе напряжение действовало на нервы. Впрочем, с самого начала стало понятно, что будет непросто. Но объяснять никому ничего нельзя, иначе их план не сработает. Порой казалось, что он вернулся в общежитие, с той лишь разницей, что вокруг все время носились котята. Некоторые боялись его, другие наоборот — были чересчур любопытны.

Стив оставался в своем репертуаре. С тех пор, как он начал ходить более-менее самостоятельно, в квартире его стало не удержать. «Физические нагрузки полезны для здоровья», — утверждал он каждый раз, глядя на недовольного Баки с глупой широкой усмешкой.

Он не желал замечать, что вокруг не просто коты, а коты, впервые попробовавшие вкус свободы. Да, они выглядели как домашние питомцы, которых вечно тянуло потрогать голую шею, как полицейские коты, привыкшие к дисциплине, как дикие, которым больше не приходилось бояться ЦКК. Но они мало того, что «освободились», они стали частью чего-то большего. Движение Ваканды объявили террористической организацией (неважно, насколько верно такое определение), и все коты быстро уяснили: у них появились идеалы и цель. Эта цель и эти идеалы никак не относятся к ошейникам и бывшим хранителям. Жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову и обрела совершенно новый смысл.

Баки не знал, как объяснить своему упрямому человеку, что его присутствие вызывает у других беспокойство. Эти коты разозлились на людей по-настоящему. Кроме того, страх наказания уменьшался с каждым днем. А Стив оставался единственным человеком в Убежище. Если хоть один из так называемых «свободных котов» решит, что именно Стив должен ответить за все его страдания, страшно даже представить, что начнется. Убежище просто взорвется, как граната, из которой выдернули чеку.

Кроме того, Стиву явно следовало побольше отдыхать. Баки уже как-то отругал: додумался тоже, отжиматься от пола! А теперь еще и по лестницам таскается! Ведь только вчера они говорили об этом, и Стив согласился пользоваться лифтом.

К этому времени Баки заново научился прыгать по ступенькам на трех конечностях вместо четырех, но сейчас торопиться было некуда. Он медленно поднимался наверх, думая, что сказать своему бестолковому придурку.

Лестница упиралась в бронированную дверь — границу между модными интерьерами Убежища и развалинами снаружи. Баки остановился. Трудно было представить, что за дверью ждет — облупленная краска и битый кирпич. Зато здесь пахло Стивом — так сильно, что желание ругаться сразу пропало. Невольно вспоминалось, что до назначенной даты осталось всего-ничего.

В последнее время Стив стал еще упрямее, чем раньше, но при этом казался подозрительно тихим. Может быть, тот факт, что он едва не умер (в очередной раз) поколебал его обычную уверенность в себе. И теперь он пытался доказать обратное, а именно: лез на рожон даже там, где без этого вполне можно было обойтись. Взять хоть идиотское дополнение, которое Стив внес в общий план.

А Баки потакает ему, будто помогая быстрее самоубиться.

— На хрен, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Процесс уже запущен, отступать поздно, да и некуда. Пеппер готова выполнить свою задачу. Ну и зря что ли Шури так старательно учила Баки обращаться с компьютерами?  
Стоило открыть дверь, как налетел ледяной ветер. Баки поежился, хвост так вообще попытался спрятаться между ногами. Стив был виден издалека — он скрывался от ветра за низкой стеной, окружавшей крышу.

Хоть теплое пальто не поленился надеть — уже хорошо. Маленькие, как говорится, радости.  
Дверь лязгнула, закрываясь, и Стив выпрямился. Хорошо, что в этом районе нет высоких зданий. Нет хорошо освещенных современных квартир или многоэтажек, промзоны — и той поблизости нет. Никто их не увидит.

Пушистый свежий снег искрился в свете восходящей луны, по нему тянулись синие тени. В этом призрачном свете бледная кожа Стива почти светилась. Он казался до боли красивым. Так странно было видеть эту красоту на фоне ночного неба.

— Баки? — его глаза расширились от удивления.

Баки кашлянул и напомнил себе, что пришел сюда возмущаться.

— Ты что тут делаешь, а? Тони только что арестовали, у нас операция на носу, а ты торчишь тут, как столб, у всех на виду, да еще в такой холод. Из всех похуистов мира… что ты ржешь?

Стив посмеивался, выпуская изо рта облачка пара. Разумеется, рука его дернулась придержать травмированный бок, но остановилась на полпути. Стив вероятно напомнил себе, что он официально «готов к операции» — и который день доказывает это Баки.

— Прости, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь. И поглубже зарылся подбородком в красный шарф. — Хотя я все-таки надел пальто, ты заметил? Я учусь…

Баки перебил его невежливым фырканьем — мол, тоже мне аргумент. Подумав, Стив решил больше не оправдываться, а только взглянул на Баки с кривой усмешкой.

— Еще пару минут?

Даже не сама фраза, а тон, которым она была произнесена, вмиг отрезвила. Баки не привык, что Стив говорит так… смиренно. Порой казалось, что всё как прежде — по крайней мере, в их отношениях. Но вот в такие моменты становилось понятно, что кое-что изменилось, и сильно.

Снег скрипел под подошвами ботинок. Ну и холодрыга здесь.

Баки быстро пересек крышу, стискивая кулак в кармане, и остановился рядом со Стивом. Тот снова опирался на выступ — в том самом месте, где снег уже успел подтаять от тепла его рук.

— По-моему, в этот район меня никогда не заносило, — задумчиво сказал он.

Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на грязные крыши и путаницу проводов под ними. Через улицу, на углу, виднелась заброшенная бензоколонка. Уцелевшие стены успели густо замазать граффити, там и сям валялись старые шины. Насосы уже скрылись под сорняками, зато знаки «Огнеопасно» гордо сияли отраженным светом на покосившемся заборе.

Так себе видок, прямо сказать.

— А что тебе тут было делать? — Баки теснее прижался к Стиву плечом. Приятно было почувствовать что-то теплое с левой стороны, раз уж руки там не осталось. — Общаги для диких, винные магазины. Бездомных полно, опять же. В смысле, людей. Есть остановка скоростного трамвая, но там тоже полный бардак. Я обследовал четыре соседних квартала, везде одно и то же.

Стив пихнул Баки бедром.

— Четыре квартала, да? Ну и кому из нас похуй на своё здоровье?

— У меня хотя бы нет дырок в теле! — огрызнулся Баки. Стив безмятежно улыбался, слушая его ворчание. — Лучше б ты отдохнул, нам еще твой идиотский план выполнять.

— Ну прости, — ага, извиняется он, как же. Впрочем, на эту тему они уже спорили, и не раз. Баки неизменно проигрывал. — Я часто гулял вот так на Сахалине. Ты знал?

Баки покачал головой. Он тогда вообще не задумывался, чем капитан Роджерс занимается без него. Стив прикрыл глаза и вскинул подбородок: будто пытался уловить какой-то запах. Будто вокруг пахло чем-то, кроме льда и снега.

— Окрестности базы были чем-то похожи на здешние места. Только там еще пахло океаном, город казался парой далеких огоньков. Но там тоже в воздухе чувствовалась тревога, — Стив выпрямился и положил руку на грудь, словно удерживая это чувство. — Слишком мирный вид. Это не может быть правдой.

— Ну, это была зона боевых действий, — Баки не совсем понимал, о чем речь. Он до сих пор помнил, сколько народу там полегло, да и Стив никогда не забудет. — Понятно, что мирной она быть не может.

Стив печально вздохнул. Облачко пара зависло перед его лицом, но через пару мгновений рассеялось.

— И всё-таки это был мой дом. Сахалин казался мне домом.

— Вашингтон Хайлендс тоже кажется? — Баки кивнул на мрачный пейзаж внизу. И что Стив нашёл в этой помойке?

— Нет, не в этом смысле.

Что-то такое было в тоне голоса, Баки никак не мог разобраться. Ностальгия? Разочарование? До этой проклятой церемонии он гораздо лучше понимал Стива. Что изменилось? Они отдалились друг от друга? Он посмотрел Стиву в лицо, надеясь найти там подсказку, но нет, не помогло.

— Не особо похоже на Сахалин, просто… здесь я снова почувствовал себя нужным.

— Потому что мы наконец поняли, за что сражаемся? — предположил Баки. Вечер был другой, и крыша, продуваемая всеми ветрами, тоже другая, но почему-то ясно вспомнился момент, когда Баки сидел между зубцами в ожидании Стива. Именно тогда он решил остаться и воевать. — Потому что знаем, что это правильно?

— Разумеется… — Стив кивнул, но все равно казалось, что он имел в виду другое. Может быть, потому, что в воздухе повисло невысказанное «но…». Может быть, Стиву просто не хотелось затевать очередной спор. Что-то уже пошло не так, они не сумели договориться в прошлый раз — и теперь это повисло между ними.

Стив опустил взгляд на крышу, а потом лукаво глянул на Баки из-под длинных ресниц.

— Ты ничего не хочешь у меня спросить?

— А? Ничего.

— Да, конечно, — на этот раз в его тоне слышался явный сарказм. Теперь Стив развернулся к Баки всем телом, подцепил за пояс и притянул к себе. — Бак, давай, выкладывай. Я вижу, как ты смотришь. Ищешь какой-то подвох?

Его так легко прочитать? Баки так разозлился на себя, что даже не сразу ответил. И вообще, запах Стива здорово отвлекал. С такого расстояния можно было почувствовать даже легкую ноту мускуса в нем. Баки ужасно хотелось ткнуться носом в шею Стива и стоять так вечность. Но нет. Между ними снова появилась какая-то недосказанность, напряжение витало в воздухе. А на носу серьезная операция, глупо сейчас отвлекаться на такую ерунду.

— Эй.

Стив проигнорировал воображаемую стенку между ними и просто взял лицо Баки в ладони. Пальцы были ледяными от снега — Баки поежился, хотя ощущение было скорее приятным. Большие пальцы Стива мягко потерли его челюсть.

— Я вижу, что ты нервничаешь, — заметил он, глядя Баки прямо в глаза. Кончики пальцев почесывали загривок, и это было здорово. — Но мне правда нужно, чтоб ты был рядом.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — ответил Баки почему-то шепотом. — Только нервничать мне это не мешает, идиот, — ногти Стива царапнули кожу на загривке, и Баки опустил голову так, чтобы столкнуться с ним лбами. — Просто… мне тебя не хватает.

Стив замер, и Баки удивленно моргнул — он правда такое сказал?

Неужели? И вот это грызло его столько времени? Звучало смешно. Но блин, правда же — кажется, его толком не касались уже лет сто.

Ладони Стива мягко приподняли его подбородок. Поцелуй вышел совсем легкий — их губы едва соприкоснулись, но это был глоток воды в пустыне. По нервам побежало электричество — до пальцев ног, до кончика хвоста. С губ против воли сорвался тихий стон — Стив вдохнул его и прижался теснее. В щеку будто кубик льда вдавился — нос был чертовски холодный. Язык, скользнувший по губам Баки, и тот был холодным.

Оба дружно выдохнули от боли — зря они так вцепились друг в друга, раны еще недостаточно зажили. Но оторваться было невозможно, хотелось коснуться каждого дюйма кожи, потереться посильнее, а лучше — слиться в одно целое.

Шарф Стива смялся у Баки в кулаке, Стив положил руки на талию Баки — холодные пальцы проникли под пальто, под рубашку… Баки вскрикнул, когда ледяная рука легла на его бок. Весь жар сразу потух. Стив рассмеялся и тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, но тут же потянулся снова. Ну уж нет. Баки заставил себя вывернуться из настойчивых рук, а потом отстранился совсем.

— По-моему, ты тут замерз, — заявил Баки, отворачиваясь, хотя хвост его все еще дергался в предвкушении. — Мы возвращаемся вниз, и в этот раз ты поедешь на лифте.

Стив вздохнул.

— Договорились, — он даже честно последовал за Баки, но успокаиваться явно не собирался: — Слушай, может согреешь меня по дороге?

У Баки вырвался смешок.

— Хорошая попытка, человек.

— Нельзя винить человека в том… — Стив пожал плечами. Точнее, попытался — и тут же снова схватился за бок.

Дверь захлопнулась за ними, отрезая ледяной и неуютный мир. До лифта все равно предстояло спускаться по ступенькам.

Сексуальное напряжение буквально искрило в воздухе. Смена обстановки не помогла.  
Стив с независимым видом зашел в лифт, но тут же воспользовался поводом взять Баки за руку.

Лифт звякнул, прибывая на этаж, и их пальцы тут же расцепились. Стена неловкости вновь отгородила их друг от друга.

Среди кошачьих им приходилось следить за собой внимательнее, чем в обществе людей. У «свободных котов» оставалось не так много возможностей испортить Стиву и Баки жизнь в Убежище, но можно не сомневаться, что они постараются изо всех сил. Только дай повод.  
К счастью, напоминать об этом Стиву не требовалось. Оба прекрасно понимали, что их отношения — запретны и должны храниться в тайне, насколько это возможно. Но внимательный наблюдатель нашел бы, к чему придраться. Баки то и дело хотелось указать Стиву: вот тут потянулся навстречу и отдернул руку, тут слишком резко оборвал смех, тут быстро отвел глаза.

Да, у них была отдельная квартира, но и там приходилось разговаривать шепотом. Конфиденциальность в Убежище отсутствовала как принцип. Слишком много острых ушей торчало вокруг. Кстати, не в этом ли дело? Баки приходилось все время держать дистанцию, может, поэтому ему казалось, что Стив слишком далеко?

Он неловко потоптался на пороге квартиры, потом бросил взгляд на Стива.

— Кстати, твой план меня до сих пор бесит.

Стив мгновение таращился на него в шоке, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Да так, что пришлось опять хвататься за бок — Баки заметил, как он вздрогнул от боли, и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым.

Беспокоиться определенно не стоило. Своего человека Баки знал даже слишком хорошо.

_______________________________  
Рождество в Белом доме — это оказалось, прежде всего, красиво. Каждое окно окружала арка из сосновых ветвей, перевитых сверкающими медными лентами. Массивные люстры переливались золотом — каждый огонек мерцал как пламя свечи. Клюква и пуансеттия полыхали в вазах, как факелы.

За спиной Стива маячил недовольный охранник, но его можно было игнорировать. А вот агента Секретной службы игнорировать было, увы, нельзя. Значок КНШ позволил Стиву забраться довольно далеко, но всякой удаче приходит конец, и теперь он застрял на контрольно-пропускном пункте у Западного крыла. Пирсу наверняка уже сообщили, можно не сомневаться. Не зря же агент явился сюда с намордником для Баки и тремя другими агентами для поддержки.

Когда эта пакость коснулась лица Баки, Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться. Но это было частью плана. Пусть Баки уведут. Верный кот-охотник спас его от фанатиков Движения Ваканды и проводил до Белого дома. Что их разлучат, никто не сомневался с самого начала, черта с два Пирс позволит Баки находиться рядом со Стивом.

Но кипящий внутри гнев нужно было куда-то выплеснуть, и весь он достался агенту Секретной службы.

— Я буду говорить только с президентом, — сквозь зубы процедил Стив. — Поторопись-ка, сынок.

Агент проглотил возражения — да и много ли скажешь представителю КНШ? — и тихо заговорил в микрофон. Стив даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Баки выводят за дверь. Скорее всего, запрут в офисе Секретной службы на Северной лужайке. Там уже содержались их собственные КСС, туда же отправлялись все незваные гости.

Пришлось еще раз напомнить себе, что в этом и состоит задача. Им с Баки придется разделиться, иначе ничего не выйдет. Стив стиснул телефон в кармане — твердый угол успокаивающе вжался в ладонь. Когда же агент наговорится?

Баки не нужен Пирсу вообще. Уж точно не сейчас, когда в руки приплыла рыбка покрупнее. Пирс успел развернуть целую кампанию, чтобы поймать и убить Стива, а тот вдруг пришел сам, свалился прямо на голову, подарочек. И прямо под Рождество — как символично.

Агент тем временем получил последние инструкции и резко кивнул Стиву, приглашая следовать за ним. Дошли до пункта сдачи телефонов, но допуска Стива хватило, чтобы ничего не сдавать. Он небрежно пожал плечами и помахал своим супер-защищенным телефоном, которым пользовался в здании Пентагона. Агента Секретной службы куда больше интересовал сам «товар», в смысле, Стив, чем сопутствующие аксессуары, а охранник уже благословлял небеса, что удалось сбыть мутного посетителя начальству.  
Они поднялись по широкой лестнице и оказались в длинном коридоре. Антикварный паркет поскрипывал под ногами, несмотря на устилавшие его ковры. Шкафчики, кресла и прочие тумбы смотрелись одна другой антикварнее и величественнее.

Морские пехотинцы, охранявшие Овальный кабинет, впервые на памяти Стива не приветствовали его салютом. Только сейчас он сообразил, что первый раз в жизни зашел в Белый дом в штатском. Подчиняясь кивку агента, один из пехотинцев распахнул перед ними скромную белую дверь. И замер в ожидании, пока Стив заходил внутрь — будто он был самым обычным посетителем.

Пирс стоял, опершись на стол спиной к двери, и беседовал с вице-президентом Тэлботом.

— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но в каком-то телешоу была звезда, то есть, кошачий, которого задержали в рамках проекта «Озарение», и… — Тэлбот резко захлопнул рот при виде Стива, его темные усы дернулись.

Вообще-то предполагалось, что Тэлбот, бывший бригадный генерал ВВС, до сих пор в России вместе с Госсекретарем. Пирс резко обернулся, будто возмутившись, что их прервали, но затем лицо его смягчилось.

— Капитан Роджерс! — на его лице заиграла теплая, ласковая улыбка. Будто он искренне радовался встрече, будто Стив только что вернулся из отпуска, а не числился несколько недель пропавшим без вести.

Был там некоторый оттенок беспокойства — или показалось?

Стив не мог отвести взгляда от его лица, а Пирс тем временем продолжал:

— Господи, сынок, агенты ЦРУ просто с ног сбились, тебя разыскивая. Ты не ранен? Может, поедешь в больницу? Я позвоню медикам.

Стив отсалютовал раньше, чем подумал — инстинкт оказался неистребим. К счастью, на него тут же махнули рукой, приглашая оставить церемонии.

— Господин президент. Вице-президент Тэлбот, — ладно, этого тут вообще не предполагалось, но ничего, план дает некоторое пространство для маневра. — У меня есть информация, которую я должен сообщить немедленно. Эти новости не могут ждать, но боюсь… они только для президента, сэр.

Брови Тэлбота поднялись, но не успел он открыть рот, чтобы возразить, как Пирс вскинул руку.

— Капитан Роджерс выполняет сверхсекретное задание, — рот Тэлбота сразу закрылся. — Кроме того, я обязан этому человеку жизнью.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — Тэлбот подхватил с президентского стола кожаную папку. — Буду ждать ваших указаний относительно третьего этапа проекта «Озарение».

Третьего этапа? Стив покосился на Пирса, гадая, входило ли в его планы, чтобы Стив услышал это? Официально проект «Озарение» запустили в качестве превентивной меры безопасности: чтобы изолировать всех кошек, которые могли быть связаны с Движением Ваканды, временно приостановив их лицензии, и разобраться, кто в самом деле связан, а кто нет. Но если объединить все, что говорил Баки, Тони Старк, Наташа и Черные Пантеры, идея была в другом. Кошачьих отлавливали, чтобы обработать их по методу Золы, точнее, уже Лукина, и подавить естественный иммунитет к…

Пирс щелкнул пальцами, и Стив едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Кстати, Гленн, — обратился Пирс к вице-президенту. — Передай Карле, что украшения просто потрясающие. Ее работа как всегда великолепна, — он развел руки в стороны, как бы признавая преимущества женатых перед холостяками. — Не знаю, что бы я без нее делал.

Тэлбот усмехнулся. Перевод беседы в неофициальное русло как бы усыплял его бдительность, вопиющее нарушение правил безопасности — оставить президента наедине с посторонним — уже не казалось настолько вопиющим.

— Карла будет рада услышать это, сэр. Между прочим, она ужасно признательна вам за приглашение на рождественский ужин. Всю неделю только об этом и говорит.

Как только вице-президент покинул кабинет, Пирс снова небрежно облокотился о стол и показал на диваны в центре комнаты.

— Не могу поверить, что ты уже на ногах! Где же ты был? Врачи сказали, что у тебя пробито легкое. Может, все-таки стоит кого-нибудь позвать?

Стив покосился в сторону диванов, но остался там, где стоял.

На журнальном столике красовался букет из белой и красной пуансетии с ягодами. Зачем-то вспомнилось, что в дурацком руководстве ЦКК это растение указывалось как токсичное для кошек. Стив так старательно изучал его в тот невозможно далекий день, когда впервые приехал домой вместе с Баки.

На самом деле он здорово устал: сначала пришлось долго идти через Северную лужайку, потом перекать Западное крыло. Но беспокойство за Баки наполняло его тело нервной энергией. Не хватало сейчас размякнуть на мягких подушках. Тем более, историю продумали заранее, осталось только рассказать.

— Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я достаточно окреп, чтобы сбежать от них с помощью моего КСС. Но за это время мне удалось узнать, что же стало причиной Великого вымирания.

Глаза Пирса превратились в щелки, казалось, он даже дышать перестал — воздух в комнате не двигался.

— Очень интересно, — твердо сказал он. — Хотя я не совсем понял, какая тут связь с террористами, которые тебя сначала подстрелили, а потом похитили.

— Я как раз хотел объяснить, — спасибо Наташе, придумавшей стройную версию. — Во всем виноват ЩИТ! Великое вымирание, Движение Ваканды, как они пытались натравить Баки на Черную Пантеру — все это! ЩИТ вел свою игру, оставаясь в тени, манипулируя общественным мнением. Если главные террористы сидят в ЩИТе, сэр, это означает, что вам угрожает серьезная опасность. И вовсе не от несчастной группки кошек. Агенты похитили меня и попытались убить, агент Ситвелл напал на…

— Агент Джаспер Ситвелл? — уточнил Пирс все тем же тоном, подозрительно ровным. — Агент Ситвелл из Секретной службы? Ты говоришь, он на тебя напал?

Стив кивнул.

— Вот почему я хотел поговорить с вами лично, сэр. Если ЩИТ проник в Секретную службу, нам нужно срочно переправить вас в безопасное место, куда они не…

Пирс наконец отлепился от стола и сунул руки в карманы.

— Я слышал иную версию, — равнодушно сообщил он, как будто речь шла о погоде, — Ситвелл пытался спасти тебя от Романовой и был убит за это.

Стив моргнул. Пирс казался совершенно расслабленным. Пиджак на спинке стула, верхняя пуговица жилета расстегнута — президент Соединенных Штатов провел еще один долгий день, тяжело трудясь на благо страны и принимая бесконечных посетителей. Сейчас он терпеливо ждал ответа, но слова застряли у Стива в горле.

Где он мог это услышать? От кого? Неужели та дрянь, которая притворялась Ситвеллом, выжила после того, как Наташин кот разорвал ее на части? Впервые с момента прибытия в Белый дом пульс Стива забился сильнее. И в этот момент дверь Овального кабинета распахнулась снова. Вошел Брок. Взгляд его золотых глаз тут же упал на Стива, шерсть на полосатом хвосте встала дыбом, но он не сбился с шага.

— Когда мне сообщили о твоем приходе, я немедленно позвонил самому верному из моих охранников.

Хлопок по плечу заставил Брока вздрогнуть. Он поднял на Пирса преданный взгляд, прижав уши к голове, и Стива чуть не стошнило от этого зрелища. Теперь всё ясно.

— Брок тут рассказал мне, как встретился с агентом Романовой и ее охотником. Боюсь, проблема не только в негодяях из ЩИТа. Может, в самом капитане Роджерсе?

Стив пристально смотрел на Брока, но того по-прежнему не интересовал никто, кроме Пирса. Он покорно кивнул, хвост свисал между ног как тряпочка.

Стив вздохнул.

— Эх, Брок.

Старая ты сволочь.

Вот этого их план не предусматривал никак.

_____________________________  
Сказать, что на Роджество в Белом доме пахло по-особенному, значит ничего не сказать. Ядовитый запах пряной тыквы и искусственных сосновых веток ударил по его обонянию кувалдой, стоило только перешагнуть порог. Удивительно, даже намордник воспринимался как избавление — хотя Стив очевидно напрягся при виде него.

Как и планировалось, Баки сдался без боя.

Между тем, охрана ждала указаний от Секретной службы. Стив недаром был сотрудником КНШ, контрольно-пропускной пункт на воротах они прошли без проблем, их остановили уже далеко в глубине здания.

Наташа, помнится, заявила Стиву, что нельзя подойти к Белому дому и, фигурально выражаясь, постучать в дверь. Ей и в голову не пришло, что Стив не воспринимает сарказм. Он оказался настолько глупым, что положил эту идею в основу своего гениального (в кавычках) плана. Хуже — он умудрился заразить своим ненормальным энтузиазмом Шури и Т’Чаллу. А потом и Наташа кивнула, молча одобряя.

Баки стоило сразу донести до капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса, что его план, мягко говоря, слишком рискованный, но нет. И вот результат — они стояли в Белом доме без оружия и агенты Секретной службы окружали их со всех сторон.

Стив ни словом, ни движением не выдал своего волнения, когда Баки уводили от него. В его позе читалась только бесконечная усталость. Впрочем, так и задумывалось. Белый дом сам придумал эту легенду: Стив — спасенный заложник, Баки — идеальный двойной агент.

Баки еще не успел отойти далеко и напоследок услышал голос Стива. Спасибо наморднику — никто не мог увидеть его улыбку.

— Я буду говорить только с президентом, — наседал Стив на агента Секретной службы, который вконец растерялся. — Поторопись, сынок.

Стив использовал свой Официальный Капитанский Голос: никаких сомнений, никакого компромисса, в этом бою командует он, и точка. Ладно, может быть, в плане Стива и был какой-то смысл, но черта с два Баки признает это вслух.

Шел снег. Сейчас, в конце декабря, дни стали ужасно короткими: вроде только недавно был полдень, а уже темнело. Морской пехотинец вел Баки в офис Секретной службы, то есть обратно к главным воротам.

Агенты молчали как рыбы. Баки спиной чувствовал нацеленные на него пистолеты — история о героическом спасении Стива от Движения Ваканды явно никого не впечатлила. Хорошо хоть внутрь их пустили, иначе план накрылся бы с самого начала.

Воздух был неподвижен и тих — Баки чувствовал это даже сквозь намордник. Тишина успокаивала. В последние дни Стив провел столько времени, вспоминая Сахалин, теперь Баки понял, почему. Их жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости, а задачи остались прежними. Теперь казалось, что пять лет Баки жил вверх тормашками, а потом вдруг встал на ноги и пошёл. Отправился делать то, для чего был создан.

Конечно, это не обычное задание, не то, что устранить главу террористов или отыскать тайный склад с оружием. Тут придется хитрить и изворачиваться по полной программе, но все равно, это задание с четко заданной целью. Это ощущалось правильно, как дырка в зубе, которую наконец-то запломбировали. Баки чувствовал себя более цельным, более здоровым, чем еще недавно с обеими руками.

Может быть, Стиву не хватало именно этого. Мира. Но не того, который противоположность войны, а мира с самим собой. Солдат может найти его только на поле боя — когда знает, что сражается не один.

Дом, в котором располагалась Секретная служба, был таким же светлым, как остальные дома на Северной лужайке, но казался безнадежно унылым на фоне колоннады Белого дома. То ли провинциальный полицейский участок, то ли хозяйственная постройка с казармами. Казармы, очевидно, предназначались для агентов-кошачьих, двое из который как раз охраняли вход.

Суровые коты даже ухом не повели, когда Баки прошел между ними. Он не казался им угрозой, несмотря на размеры — спасибо Клинту, давшему пару ценных советов. Без руки, одет черти как, намордник перекосился, шерсть на хвосте помятая — такой никого не испугает и не насторожит. Баки делал вид, что еле стоит на ногах, изо всех сил сутулился и даже голову покорно склонил, чтобы подчеркнуть свою безобидность. Чем меньше внимания на него обратят, тем лучше.

Самое слабое место плана состояло в том, что им со Стивом придется действовать порознь. Баки буквально чувствовал, как давит на горло воспоминание об ошейнике.

Двери захлопнулись за ним, и вот его уже ведут по коридору в сторону казарм.

В сахалинских казармах были двухэтажные нары. В форте МакНейр — обычные койки, а в форте Драм приходилось вообще спать на откидных полках. Но местные казармы не походили ни на какие другие. Одно место от другого отделяли загородки из проволочной сетки, в каждом отделении — подстилка на полу, тумбочка и больше ничего.

Сколько же котов Секретная служба держала в этих клетушках? Живет ли здесь Брок? Наверное, нет, его наверняка поселили в том здании в центре города, где Стив и Баки впервые встретились с агентом Ситвеллом.

Баки на автомате втянул носом воздух, пытаясь почувствовать запахи живущих здесь котов, но ничего не вышло, разумеется. Между тем, они дошли до конца ряда. Баки дали сигнал подождать, пока один из охранников возился с замком клетки.

В клетке уже был жилец — что-то несуразное свернулось в клубок на облезлой тумбочке, настолько мелкое, что уместилось на ней целиком. И грязное, как незнамо что, в спутанных волосах виднелись пятна засохшей крови. Баки чуть не задохнулся, когда ему показалось, что будущий сосед уже мертв.

— Это кто?

— Заткнись.

Агент так сильно толкнул его в спину, что Баки чуть ли не влетел внутрь, споткнувшись о комковатую подстилку. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с оглушительным лязгом — агент еще и пнул ее напоследок, видимо, чтоб громче звенело.

Защелкнулся электронный замок, лампочка-индикатор мигнула и загорелась зелёным, в точности, как на остальных замках вокруг. Всё, как описывала Шури. Похоже, в свободное от службы время коты Секретной службы проводили в этих клетках под надзором людей. Сколько же их, таких? Спят на жалких подстилках, сидят в клетках, как животные — и счастливы, поди.

Агент пробурчал себе под нос что-то явно матерное и ушёл. Наконец-то Баки остался один — этот клубок страданий на тумбочке можно было не считать. Первым делом он попытался расстегнуть намордник, но предсказуемо ничего не вышло. Эти штуки были сделаны так, что их и двумя-то руками сам с себя не снимешь, а одной нет смысла и пытаться, как ни выкручивайся.

Баки недовольно фыркнул, покосился на соседа — и все-таки решил подойти к нему. Видимо, еще один «гость» Секретной службы, таких мелких КСС не существует в природе.

— Эй, — вежливо позвал Баки, но трогать соседа не стал. Грязный клубок отчетливо вздрогнул, послышалось сопение. Живой хотя бы, уже хорошо. — Помоги мне, а? Они забыли снять намордник, — никакого ответа. — Эй, ты…

Взъерошенный хвост дрогнул, но не более. Кот то ли не мог встать, то ли не хотел. Но потом он все-таки опустил руку, открывая лицо, и сердце Баки пропустило удар.

Бруклин.

— Ты… — прохрипел мелкий засранец, глядя на Баки огромными голубыми глазами. Только глаза и остались, Бруклин всегда был худосочным, но теперь его лицо превратилось в обтянутый кожей череп. И сам он был как скелет, сплошные острые углы.

Может он и умирал, но очевидно не сдался.

— Предатель, — прошипел он, скаля клыки.

— Ёб же ж твою мать, — зашипел Баки в ответ. Бруклин даже не вздрогнул, но клыки все же спрятал. — Ты давно здесь? Куда девались остальные?

Бруклин ответил не сразу. Клубок медленно разворачивался — вот с тумбочки свесилась одна нога, затем вторая. Вставать он, однако, не собирался. Может, просто хотел выглядеть хоть чуть-чуть солиднее.

— Бруклин, — повторил Баки, когда понял, что разговаривать с ним не хотят. — Где остальные? Пьетро? Трипп? Мак?

— А тебя это колышет? — огрызнулся Бруклин, презрительно сощурившись и вдруг став почти таким же, как раньше. И хорошо, эти огромные глазищи просто пугали. Пусть уж лучше злится, так привычнее.

Баки быстро оглядел остальные клетки. Следит ли за ними кто-нибудь? Может, коты за стенкой подслушивают разговоры?

— Я встретил наших общих друзей. Т’Чаллу и Шури, — быстро проговорил Баки. Никто за пределами Движения этих имен не знал. Бруклин замер, на лице его было написано подозрение. — Они мне все объяснили, только не сказали, что случилось с тобой и другими.

Бруклин на мгновение задумался, а потом медленно выдохнул. Похоже, ему было больно.

— Пьетро мертв. Трипп тоже. Надеюсь, что Мак сумел удрать, но в форт МакНейр он не вернулся. У меня вроде как нашелся союзник в Секретной службе, который взялся провести меня к Пирсу, чтобы закончить то, что мы начали, — Бруклин отвел взгляд, похоже, болело у него не только тело. — Я ошибся.

Баки упал на колени, будто у него в животе взорвалась граната. Удивляться было совершенно нечему — после всего, что он видел, после всего, что он прошел, но смерть Пьетро и Триппа просто не укладывалась у него в голове. Такой красивый, быстрый Пьетро, он всегда улыбался, будто мир — один большой бейсбольный матч. Трипп, непоколебимо уверенный в себе, такой обаятельный, эта лукавая улыбка. Две юные жизни, уникальные и прекрасные, погасли.

Как? Почему? Баки никак не мог понять, да и какое это имело значение? Людям вовсе не нужен повод, чтобы убивать котов.

Баки никогда ни по кому не плакал, и желание это застало его врасплох. Он только и мог, что открывать и закрывать рот. У него никогда не было привычки привязываться к другим, может, поэтому ему ни разу в жизни не было так больно. Безнадежная ярость охватила все его существо, он попытался было стряхнуть ее, но с тем же успехом можно было пытаться проглотить кирпич.

В свое время Баки и сам не заметил, когда начал учить этих упрямых, непослушных котят. Но он гордился их достижениями, грелся в их компании по вечерам, смотрел, как они учатся и радуются, заслужив его одобрение. Что-то внутри него успело необратимо измениться.

Кажется, даже когда их разлучили с сестрой, было не так тяжело. Не так тяжело было, когда умер отец. Даже когда его собственная мать отвернулась от него — будто Баки не появился из ее плоти и крови — ему не было так плохо.

У всей этой боли, у всех его страданий был один общий источник.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он наконец, — блядь, ёбаные люди.

Бруклин поднял на него взгляд.

— Теперь ты понимаешь.

Ненависть на миг ослепила Баки, как снежный шквал, налетевший посреди дороги: нулевая видимость, белым-бело вокруг. Этому нет оправдания, нет больше смысла терпеть, и понимать друг друга — незачем. Люди давят и давят кошачьих, как улиток после дождя, пользуются ими, как вещами, чтобы обменять или выбросить, как только они станут бесполезными. Даже самые везучие из кошачьих — всего лишь домашние питомцы, глупые и беспомощные, они живут, пока не придет их время, но в конце жизни им достается даже меньше, чем обычным кошкам и собакам.

Для кошек и собак есть специальные кладбища. А что получают кошачьи? Билет в Красную комнату. Лукина.

Баки ненавидел всех людей сразу и каждого человека в отдельности. На миг ему даже показалось, что Стив — только очередная строчка в этом списке.

Нет.

Не Стив виноват. Это Гидра. Это Пирс.

Стив избалованный говнюк, бестолковый и самонадеянный, иногда он пытается навязать Баки свой человеческий взгляд на мир, но ведь он старается изо всех сил. Он хочет стать лучше, хочет, чтобы остальные люди начали относиться к кошачьим по-другому. Они вместе начали это, они учатся жить бок о бок, они столько всего обещали друг другу, и наконец — на этой войне они сражаются плечом к плечу.

Баки закрыл глаза, подавляя пылающее бешенство, пока оно не превратилось в тлеющий уголек где-то в кишках. Он здесь не за этим, у него другое задание. Этот гнев, эта боль утраты, тоска по погибшим котятам должны быть направлены в другое русло. Им предстоит уничтожить Гидру. Это копье из страха и ненависти должно направлено прямо в грудь президенту Пирсу.

Но прямо сейчас Баки нечего было сказать. Он привалился к решетке и бездумно смотрел перед собой. Бруклин был, наверное, доволен. А может, у него не осталось сил даже злорадствовать. Он даже сесть поудобнее не удосужился. А у Баки и выбора не было, теперь оставалось только ждать.

Хоть бы сигнал от Т’Чаллы пришел побыстрее.

_______________________________  
Что делать дальше — у Стива не было ни малейшего понятия. Поэтому он решил потянуть время в надежде получить еще какую-нибудь информацию. Придется на ходу придумывать новый план, но для начала следовало получше узнать, с чем придется иметь дело.  
Брок не сводил взгляда с Пирса, губы его приоткрылись, между ними торчал кончик языка. Баки тоже иногда так делал — будто пробовал воздух на вкус. Зрачки Брока были расширены, он буквально пил глазами лицо президента Соединенных Штатов — в полнейшем восхищении.

Шансов против Брока у Стива не было в принципе. Он сумел пережить — именно что пережить — безумную атаку Баки, но сейчас он и без того едва стоял на ногах, спасибо дыркам в легком. Армия научила его сражаться рядом с кошачьими, а не против них.

Тишину нарушил Пирс:

— Скажи-ка нам, Брок, что случилось с агентом Ситвеллом?

— Агенту Ситвеллу сообщили, что агент ЩИТа Романова, также известная как Черная Вдова, собирается забрать капитана Роджерса из госпиталя имени Уолтера Рида. Мы устроили засаду рядом с тем местом, в котором она планировала сменить машину. Ее охотник убил агента Ситвелла.

Брок перечислял основные события будто читал по бумажке сценарий. Только метронома не хватало, для синхронизации ритма. Потом он оглянулся на Стива, но смотрел на него, как на пустое место. Будто они никогда не встречались до описываемых событий.

— Капитан Роджерс пошел с ними по собственной воле.

Вариантов оставалось все меньше и меньше. Нет, ему, конечно, выдали условную тревожную кнопку, которая сработает по кодовому слову, но использовать ее было рановато. Вряд ли Клинт успел занять позицию.

Вот потому и хреновый из него шпион. В такой ситуации полагается бодро пиздеть, будто так и надо, а там и выкрутиться потихоньку из задницы. Но бодро пиздеть без подготовки Стив так и не научился, несмотря на богатый опыт в Департаменте Джей-5.  
Так, хорош ныть.

— Ладно, — Стив сурово нахмурился. — Как вы сумели это сделать?

— А? — Пирс улыбнулся ему как родному.

Придется выложить на стол все карты сразу. Если уж хватило ума притащиться к дому Пирса и постучаться в дверь, можно уже не мелочиться.

— Исследования Золы. Компьютеры были уничтожены. Движение Ваканды выкрало его ноутбук. Вы что, проводили все эксперименты с нуля? Как вам удалось убить иммунитет гуманоидных кошачьих к гидре?

— Оооо, — Пирс отрывисто засмеялся, получилось уродливое стаккато. — Кто-то уверен, что во всем разобрался.

— Я точно знаю: тот, кто встретил нас в теплоотводе, не был человеком, — краем глаза Стив заметил, что Брок взмахнул хвостом, но не обернулся. — Я точно знаю: вы так ненавидите кошек потому, что они знают, кто вы на самом деле.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — брови Пирса сошлись на переносице. — Храбрый маленький солдатик. И ты пришел ко мне, зная только половину истории — ту, которая была известна много поколений назад.

Ага, повелся. Значит, надо продолжать в том же духе.

Стив сердито фыркнул.

— Я был там, сэр, — последнее слово он чуть ли не выплюнул. Брок оскалился в его сторону, но не сдвинулся с места. Можно не сомневаться, без прямого приказа он не набросится, просто демонстрирует свое отношение. — Я служил на Сахалине, когда захватили Золу. Он разрабатывал то, что потом назвали проектом «Озарение», используя ресурсы РНС, верно? — это не было вопросом. Стив никогда об этом не задумывался, но теперь был уверен, что прав. — Для Соединенных Штатов. Для вас.

— Для вас! — прорычал Пирс. Его спокойствие разлетелось на осколки, как зеркало Снежной Королевы. Он принялся ходить по кабинету, только что не воздевая руки к небу: — Мне делаем это для вас! Для всех людей! Вы дураки, зашоренные овцы! Эти животные — просто паразиты! Много веков мы наблюдали, как они присасываются к вам, раз за разом оттягивая на себя все ресурсы. Египет, Македония, Бенгалия, династия Ся, Вавилон. Люди посвящают им свои достижения: создают для них технологии, меняют общественное устройство, воюют за них — так называемых братьев наших меньших. И чего ради? Века и века вы не получали от них ничего, кроме пресловутой «защиты». По сути, они пытались стереть мой вид с лица земли!

Его вид? Их больше, чем один? Стиву почему-то казалось, что речь идет об одном существе с огромным количеством голов, которые расползлись по всему миру, заняв стратегически важные посты. Зола и Пирс по сути одно, как и Ситвелл, как Уорд. И Стива едва не превратили в то же самое.

Думать об этом совершенно не хотелось, да и надо было продолжать диалог. Гуманоидные кошачьи — больная тема для этого существа, развивать ее можно долго.

— И это ваш ответ? Вы повели себя как террористы, чтобы ликвидировать даже ту ничтожную защиту, которая осталась у самих кошачьих? Столько людей отдали свои жизни ради того, чтобы захватить Золу. Смелые американцы, которые…

Пирс не дал ему договорить.

— Американцы? Эти жалкие Русские Народные Силы? Ты говоришь так, будто речь идет о самой обычной войне между странами. Смешно! Это война за выживание. Война рас, — большего бреда Стив в жизни не слышал, но Пирс не собирался останавливаться, и хорошо. — С помощью этого трубопровода мы проберемся в Китай, и последний оплот независимости кошачьих рухнет. Только представь, чего мы достигнем, когда не останется границ и планета станет единым целым!

— Единым целым? — саркастически уточнил Стив. — Под вашим руководством? Поэтому Ситвелл и Уорд присоединились к вам, да? Поэтому Зола сказал, что будет ждать, пока мы не придем к нему сами?

Пирс насмешливо покачал головой.

— Как я уже говорил, тебе известна только половина истории. Идиот. Зола — это я.

Старый шрам на бедре вспыхнул огнем: голова Пирса упала ему на грудь под невозможным углом, словно держалась на шарнире. Шок ударил в голову Стива как разрывная пуля, разом стирая все мысли. Из верхних позвонков Пирса потянулись скользкие щупальца. Стив ждал этого — блядь, план в этом и состоял! — но перед таким зрелищем пасовала любая моральная подготовка.

Щупальца раскрутились в воздухе, как живые кнуты, распались, тревожно пощелкивая, и снова собрались вместе.

Надо было двигаться. Уворачиваться от них, прятаться, бежать. Но Стив стоял на месте как вкопанный, не в силах даже моргнуть. Существо на его глазах избавлялось от человеческой оболочки, щупальца расползались по всему Овальному кабинету.

У этой твари не было тела, не было пасти или хотя бы единого центра: щупальца кишели и извивались, блестящие от влаги. Мышцы пульсировали под тонкой серо-зеленой кожицей. Ей нечем было говорить, но Стив слышал голос, этот звук вибрировал не столько в барабанных перепонках, сколько в кишках. Глубокий, меняющий тональность каждую секунду, что он говорил — понять было невозможно, но ужас, непреодолимый, иррациональный, буквально выворачивал наизнанку.

Воздух в комнате стал густым и резиновым, как в громадном воздушном шарике. Вдруг послышался звон — это разбилось стекло в двери, ведущей в Розарий. Жуткий клубок щупалец качнулся в сторону, обмякшее человеческое тело болталось на нем, как тряпичная кукла.

Выстрел. Клинт.

Стив пригнулся, когда во все двери разом вломились агенты Секретной службы с пистолетами наизготовку. Примерно половина бросилась осматривать комнату, не обращая внимания на тварь посреди нее.

Зато вторая половина эту тварь заметила.

— Что за хуйня! — заорал кто-то, еще кто-то тут же открыл огонь.

Брок все это время стоял неподвижно. Но вот жуткая тварь проскрипела на разные голоса:

 **— Убивай людей**.

В один миг Овальный кабинет превратился в зону боевых действий. К счастью, в таких битвах Стив сражаться умел.

Стекла продолжали сыпаться одно за другим. Гидра извивалась, вздрагивая от каждого попадания, но судя по всему пули ее не ранили, а только злили. Впрочем, разглядывать было некогда. Стив ухватился за рукоятку глока, нацеленного ему в голову, и дернул агента на себя, выворачивая ему запястье. Один выстрел в колено — агент падает на пол — второй в голову, контрольный. Кровь забрызгала белые листья пуансеттии, и тело рухнуло сверху, опрокидывая журнальный столик.

Две секунды спустя оно задергалось, совсем как тело Уорда, существо пыталось вырваться из-под кожи, но Стив уже нырнул вперед, удерживая вторую гидру на периферии зрения. Также нельзя было терять из виду Брока. Тот с пугающей быстротой перемещался между агентами, которые палили в извивающуюся гидру в центре комнаты, укладывая их одного за другим.

На шум прибежали морские пехотинцы, которые охраняли главный вход. Но ворвавшись внутрь, они ошеломленно замерли. Это был шанс привлечь новых союзников, и Стив крикнул:

— Это не президент!

Пришлось тут же нырнуть за кресло. Голова одного пехотинца взорвалась красным, белая фуражка ударилась о стену.

Люди явно проигрывали. Второй морской пехотинец, девушка, успела выхватить пистолет и теперь палила в то, что еще недавно считалось главнокомандующим ВМС, но уже было понятно, что долго они все не продержатся.

Стив помнил, что по плану ему полагается сбежать, пользуясь суматохой, но бросить солдат он не мог. Это его вина, что монстр попал сюда с Сахалина. Стив выпрыгнул из-за кресла и пнул под колено агента гидры, который уже целился в девушку-пехотинца. Голова его откинулась назад, осталось только схватить ее и свернуть на сторону, ломая шею. Надолго это их не задержит, но даст лишние драгоценные секунды. Девушка-пехотинец обернулась, кивнула Стиву и тут же выстрелила в Брока — к сожалению, не попала, тот успел спрятаться за дальним диваном.

Именно в этот момент наконец взвыла сигнализация Белого дома. Движение Ваканды вышло на боевые позиции.

_______________________________  
Баки так и не придумал, что сказать Бруклину. Тот снова свернулся на тумбочке, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Не уснул — кончик хвоста нервно дергался каждые несколько секунд, выдавая хозяина — но общаться с Баки ему очевидно не хотелось.

Ужасные новости напрочь отбили ощущение времени. Баки просто сидел, прислонившись к запертой дверце клетки, и ждал сигнала. Услышит ли он его вообще? В Белом доме должна быть особая сирена для…

Вот оно! Сначала где-то вдалеке, потом громче и громче — и вот уже завывало вовсю. За оконными решетками вспыхнули прожектора.

Зеленый свет на замках сменился красным, защелки разом открылись. Автоматическая мера безопасности: чтобы мгновенно вернуть в строй отдыхающих КСС, если люди уже рванули навстречу опасности.

Это означало, что коты Т`Чаллы успели поставить всех на уши.

— Что это? — раздался голос Бруклина. Он уже сидел на своей тумбочке — глаза широко раскрыты, уши торчком. — Что происходит?

— Революция, — ответил Баки раньше, чем подумал.

Так говорили русские боевики, с которыми ему приходилось сражаться, но тогда не приходило в голову, что это слово может иметь отношение к его собственной жизни. А ведь так и есть: они хотят не просто свергнуть правительство США, им нужно победить зло и несправедливость во всем мире, обрубив сам корень этого. Слишком долго оно росло, слишком далеко успело расползтись.

Баки вскочил на ноги, открыл калитку и пошел вперед, к выходу из казармы.  
На полпути он остановился и проскользнул в одну из клетушек. Хорошая оказалась идея: стоило покопаться в тумбочке, и Баки оказался счастливым обладателем сразу двух полезных вещей: боевого ножа и длинного тонкого кинжала. Оба были отлично сбалансированы, надежное оружие в хороших ножнах. Один Баки засунул за голенище высокого ботинка, второй прицепил к поясу. Двумя сразу у него сейчас драться не получится, но в бою лишнего оружия не бывает.

Очевидно, люди успели напрочь забыть про временных заключенных. Баки выбил дверь в коридор, пересек его и посмотрел в узкое окошко в конце. Агентов, разумеется, уже сдернули по тревоге. В офисе почти никого не было. Только диспетчер сидел перед компьютером и что-то кричал в гарнитуру, одновременно переключая камеры наблюдения. Он до сих пор не заметил, что Орел-1 (кодовое имя личной охраны президента) не выходит на связь, а все камеры в Овальном кабинете отключены.

Все шло замечательно. Пеппер должна быть уже на полпути к взлому их базы.

— Я тоже иду, — Баки аж подскочил, когда у него за спиной раздался голос Бруклина.

Он каким-то образом умудрился подкрасться незамеченным и занять идеальную позицию на тот случай, если откроется дверь. Теперь, когда Бруклин встал, выяснилось, что досталось ему не так уж сильно. Сломанный нос, который, скорее всего, так и срастется неправильно, пара фингалов в придачу. Сильно разбиты губы. На волосах и ушах до сих пор остались пятна засохшей крови, но источником их явно был порез на лбу, а не серьезная рана. В общем, ему нужна была не столько медицинская помощь, сколько принять душ и поесть.  
Первым побуждением Баки было приказать ему остаться в казармах. Если их сумасшедший план увенчается успехом, Баки придет за ним, когда осядет пыль. Если они проиграют… хуже все равно некуда, особенно, если Бруклин останется там, где был.

Бруклин поднял взгляд, ожидая сигнала к атаке. Нет, у Баки язык не повернется приказать остаться в тылу этому бесстрашному солдату. Бруклин имеет право отдать свою жизнь ради общего дела, этого права у него даже больше, чем у Баки — он поверил в это дело раньше, чем Баки хотя бы узнал о нем.

Поэтому Баки кивнул. Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику Бруклина, хвост дернулся в ожидании.

По сути, их ведь этому и учили. Формально Бруклин до сих пор кадет, но его способности к зачистке небольших помещений всегда были выше среднего. Баки без слов указал на единственную цель — диспетчера, затем расправил уши, уточняя: задача — вырубить врага. Стоило бы еще оскалить зубы — мол, вырубить любой ценой, но намордник мешал. 

Ладно, Бруклин не нуждается в подсказках, а отвлекаться на застежки сейчас некогда.

Баки выбил дверь ногой и ворвался внутрь первым. Бой начался.

Бруклин проскользнул у самого пола, тогда как Баки выпрямился в полный рост, вызывая огонь на себя. Диспетчер тут же вскочил с кресла, выхватывая пистолет. Баки нырнул в сторону и пуля просвистела мимо. Нужно было просто довериться инстинкту и прорываться вперед, уворачиваясь от выстрелов. Добраться до диспетчера удалось быстро, но тот оказался неплохо обучен: первый, второй, третий удары ножом не достигли цели. Затем диспетчер перешел в наступление. Баки отпрянул, потом сделал ложный выпад в сторону и вдруг прыгнул сверху, протыкая ножом запястье противника. Пистолет выпал из ослабевшей руки, и Баки пришлось бросить нож, чтобы поймать его.

Бруклина никто даже не заметил — а вот он подхватил нож Баки у самого пола, выкрутил окровавленное запястье за спину диспетчера и приставил нож к его горлу. Пара секунд на всё про всё.

— Замри, — рыкнул Бруклин, ни на миг не усомнившись в своем праве командовать. Похоже, он был более чем готов воевать с людьми.

Баки — и то пришлось усилием воли подавить ощущение неправильности происходящего, инстинкт требовал слушаться человека в форме. Но вместо этого он опустил взгляд на глок. До сих пор ему удавалось подержать в руках только винтовку, помнится, его за это чуть под трибунал не отдали. Пистолет был тяжелее ножа и казался более… чистым, что ли?  
Такой маленький. Холодный. Слишком много энергии для такой невзрачной штуки.

Баки наставил пистолет в лицо диспетчеру, дуло уткнулось прямо ему в переносицу, между бровей.

— Открывай главные ворота. И одни, и вторые, — Баки рычал, но из-за маски получалось глухо. — Немедленно.

— Вы не посмеете, — агента перекосило, гордость в нем боролась с инстинктом самосохранения. — Вас за это усыпят, чертовы животные!

Послышался резкий вздох — Бруклин набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и заревел диспетчеру прямо в ухо:

— Сейчас же!

Бедняга вскрикнул от ужаса, у него аж челюсть задрожала. Краска сошла с его лица, капля пота стекла по лбу и скользнула в морщину между бровями, туда, где прижималось дуло пистолета. Дрожащие руки потянулись к консоли управления, Баки пришлось чуть отстраниться, чтобы диспетчер мог увидеть экран. На экране одно за другим возникали разные меню. Спасибо Шури, Баки мог контролировать каждое действие. Странно, диспетчер даже не попытался включить еще какой-нибудь сигнал тревоги и честно деактивировал систему защиты периметра. Белый дом был открыт.

— Шевелись, — велел ему Баки, отталкивая пистолетом от консоли.

Диспетчер послушно поднялся и пошел туда, куда направили, а именно — в коридор, затем в казарму и между клетками до самого конца ряда. Бруклин шел за ними по пятам, ни на миг не отводя ножа от шеи человека.

Наконец диспетчера впихнули в клетку, Бруклин захлопнул дверь, а Баки нажал на кнопку, активируя замок. А потом протянул руку и стоял так, пока Бруклин не опустил в нее нож.

После этого они покинули казармы, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Человек остался в клетке.

______________________________  
Бойню в Овальном кабинете пережили всего трое.

Капрал Глассер, девушка-морской пехотинец, отстреливалась до последнего, пока Стив оттаскивал к двери Сарсено, раненого агента Секретной службы. Как только они пересекли порог комнаты Рузвельта, Глассер захлопнула дубовую дверь и молниеносно набрала код на панели управления. Стальная решетка тут же защелкнулась, и в этот же момент Брок врезался в дверь с другой стороны с такой силой, что лепнина над их головами содрогнулась.

— Отличная работа, капрал, — похвалил Стив.

Он успел выяснить имена и звания всех выживших, свободных от гидры. Приказы исполняются гораздо быстрее и эффективнее, если командир не обращается к подчиненным «эй ты».

По крайней мере, в живых остался хоть кто-то.

— Спасибо, сэр, — четко ответила Глассер.

Фуражка ее где-то потерялась, светлые волосы, стянутые в пучок, успели растрепаться. Она стянула и выбросила белые перчатки, а затем проверила заряд своего M1911. Судя по хмурому лицу, в запасе осталось несколько выстрелов, не больше. Стиву тоже было нечем похвастаться — еще немного, и реквизированный глок останется только выбросить.

Впрочем, морские пехотинцы выполняли роль почетного караула, из оружия у них были винтовки без патронов да декоративные сабли, а Стив так вообще явился с пустыми руками. Стоило радоваться тому, что есть.

Стив перехватил Сарсено поудобнее и огляделся по сторонам, оценивая диспозицию. Шикарные рождественские украшения не пригодятся точно. У двери есть камин, в середине комнаты — длинный стол для переговоров, за ним обычно рассаживают большие делегации, прежде чем провести их в Овальный кабинет. Тайников с оружием на первый взгляд не видать, а жаль, очень бы пригодились. Но положение нельзя назвать совсем уж безвыходным. Во-первых, благодаря капралу Глассер они получили несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы отдышаться и подумать. Во-вторых, из комнаты Рузвельта есть дверь в кабинеты, через которые можно добраться до вестибюля. Всяко удобнее, чем длинный коридор, ведущий к Северной лужайке — тот путь короче, но негде спрятаться, места для маневра нет тоже.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, агент Сарсено?

Стив осторожно опустил раненого в одно из кресел с высокой спинкой. Итальянскую кожу тут же испачкало кровью.

— Жить буду, — хмыкнул Сарсено.

Ткань его брюк побурела от крови. Стив осторожно сдвинул рваные края. Брок умудрился проткнуть бедро Сарсено своим мачете. Рана выглядела неглубокой, но кровоточила как сволочь.

Им повезло, что стол успели накрыть к ужину. Стив набрал побольше дамасских тканевых салфеток и соорудил из них жгут*. Сарсено вздрогнул, когда Стив вытянул приемник, который крепился на бедре, там, где кончалась рубашка. Приемник остался на коленях у Сарсено, провод по-прежнему тянулся к наушнику.

_*тут подсказывают, что вену на бедре жгутом не перетянуть, а значит, парень без пяти минут покойник. но так у автора, делать нечего (прим. пер.)_

— И что это была за херня? — спросил Сарсено. Адреналин уже начал спадать, и теперь он тяжело дышал. — Оно убило президента?

— Это и был наш президент, — теперь скрывать уже нечего. — Я воевал с этой дрянью пять лет, но не представлял, куда она пролезла. Оно похоже на… — Стив сделал паузу и прижал к ране очередную салфетку. Все хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд, похоже, нож достал до кости. Неважно, главное, не давать Сарсено задуматься, — Короче, то ли это паразит, то ли вообще инопланетная тварь, которая маскировалась под человека. Я уже встречался с такой на Сахалине.

Времени было в обрез, некогда сейчас пересказывать всю историю: как гидра захватывала мир, что из себя представляет проект «Озарение» и при чем тут Движение Ваканды. Каждая минута на счету. Главное, донести до них мысль, что президента больше не нужно защищать, наоборот, это от него придется защищаться. Кроме того, у Сарсено того и гляди случится шок от потери крови, и не факт, что Стив сумеет ему помочь после этого. Лучше пусть будет в сознании, адреналин ему сейчас полезен.

— Капитан Роджерс, если мы собираемся прорываться, нужно прорываться сейчас.

Глассер говорила четко и по делу, как настоящий морской пехотинец. Она внимательно выслушала объяснения Стива, ее рука крепко сжимала пистолет, лицо выражало отвращение и решительность. Пехота не подвела — Глассер была готова сражаться с новым, незнакомым врагом.

— Хорошо, порядок такой. Глассер атакует, Сарсено прикрывает отступление. Слушайте внимательно, докладывайте о передвижениях противника. Я буду тащить кресло, — повезло, что оно на колесиках. Стив покатал кресло туда-сюда. Оно свободно катилось по ковру, плавно поворачивало. Вряд ли удастся протащить его через Северную лужайку до самых ворот, а вот в кабинетах очень даже пригодится. Отстреливаться, таща раненого на спине, нереально. — Твой личный медицинский вертолёт. Готов?

— Пять из пяти, сэр, — бодро ответил Сарсено и, достав из кармана запасную обойму для глока, передал ее Стиву. — Вам это пригодится больше, чем мне.

Стив принял обойму как подтверждение договора: он доверял этому человеку свою спину, а тот надеялся, что его вытащат из мясорубки живым.

— Ура! — крикнула Глассер, распахивая дверь.

Стив немедленно бросился за ней, таща за собой кресло с Сарсено.

Глассер уже стреляла, и ни одна пуля не пропадала даром. Одна попала агенту в грудь, следующая между глаз, и тело сползло по перегородке между офисными кабинками, оставляя за собой ярко-красный след. Стив держался четко у нее за спиной, держа пистолет наизготовку. Глассер должна подать сигнал переходить в следующий офис, Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как довериться ее чутью. Ему же нужно было следить в первую очередь за Сарсено.

— Они занимают позиции у всех выходов из комнаты Рузвельта, — докладывал тем временем тот. — Передали сообщения о стрельбе, но они потерялись среди прочей болтовни. Все пытаются связаться с Орлом-1, поэтому до сих пор не скоординировали усилия, — Сарсено помолчал, слушая переговоры. Видно было, что ему не по себе, больно странные сообщения передавались сейчас по рации. — У ворот что-то происходит, но толком не понятно. Камеры отключились на всей территории.

Слава яйцам. Баки и Пеппер выполнили свою работу, и это чертовски здорово. Теперь марионетки Пирса ослепли и оглохли, они не смогут следить за передвижениями команды Стива. Баки так далеко, и все равно умудряется спасать его задницу.

— Вас понял, — отозвался Стив.

Объяснять подробности было некогда, они уже добрались до следующей комнаты, и Стиву нужно было прикрывать Глассер, пока та осматривалась. Комната оказалась сестрой-близнецом предыдущей — такие же перегородки на уровне груди, на мониторах еще светилась заставка режима ожидания, операторов эвакуировали отсюда совсем недавно. Лампа аварийного освещения вспыхивала белым, как молния, и Стив каждый раз на мгновение слеп.

Офис оказался пустым, но Стив нутром чуял опасность. Глассер собралась было идти дальше, но Стив остановил ее, коснувшись плеча. Оба посмотрели на Сарсено, который придерживал наушник одним пальцем, продолжая слушать. Потом кивнул на незаметную дверь за мониторами. За ней был главный коридор, сейчас они примерно на середине. 

Кресло осталось у стены, подальше от возможной линии огня, а Стив и Глассер подобрались к двери.

Приходилось красться на цыпочках — с той стороны могли услышать. На этой двери не было ни ручки, ни петель, по крайней мере, на виду. Один из тайных проходов, невидимый большинству посетителей. Но с другой стороны — коридор, противник не упустит такой шанс зайти им в спину, так что скоро эта дверь откроется. Стив с Глассер заняли позиции по обе стороны от нее.

И тут Сарсено крикнул:

— Кэп, команда на прорыв! На шесть часов от вас!

Но не успели они скорректировать позицию, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался офицер контр-штурмовой бригады Секретной службы. Глассер была готова — вскинула пистолет, чтобы линия огня оказалась выше головы Стива — тот как раз нырнул вниз и выбил из-под стола ящик для документов на колесиках, прямо под ноги офицеру. Тот пошатнулся на мгновение, этого хватило: Стив вскочил врезал локтем ему в грудь. Разумеется, пробить бронежилет он не рассчитывал, но его вес плюс инерция — уже оружие. Офицер вывалился назад в коридор, на руки собственным бойцам.

Стив захлопнул дверь и навалился на ближайший сейф — его ширины как раз хватало, чтобы втиснуть между дверью и стеной кабинки.

Сарсено открыл огонь — со стороны комнаты Рузвельта валили одетые в черное агенты.

— Блядь! — рявкнула Глассер. — На двенадцать часов!

Стив стиснул одной рукой грудную клетку, а другой прицелился. Тело вопило от усталости и боли — сейф его, похоже, доконал. Стив пытался подавить дрожь в руках, запястье свело судорогой.

— Стоять, морпех! — проревел агент в черном костюме, заставив Стива вздрогнуть. Кто это? Очередная марионетка Пирса или агент, выполняющий свою работу?

На поле боя неуверенность может погубить все. К счастью, Стиву было не привыкать решать за других, рискуя их жизнями. Он перепрыгнул через тумбочку, пули застучали по металлической стенке сейфа. Теперь скользнуть по полу, целясь ниже. Пуля вонзилась агенту в ногу, он споткнулся и полетел носом вниз. Так, теперь команда. Стив развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и выстрелил в агентов, которые пытались добраться до Сарсено.

Курок щелкнул вхолостую, пришлось потерять две секунды — вытащить обойму и вбросить на место запасную. Значит, осталось семнадцать выстрелов. Выбора нет, нужно пробиваться вперед: дальняя дверь, вестибюль, потом лестница, фойе, подъездная дорожка, Северная лужайка. Дальше будет легче: Черная Пантера, Баки и другие придут на помощь, а там и до Пенсильвания авеню недалеко.

Так представишь — раз плюнуть. Вот только их окружили со всех сторон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чиби-Баки в ассортименте  
> от [mgnemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/176302318908/a-few-weeks-ago-resinonao3-and) (иллюстрация вообще к другой истории, но какая разница. ссылку можно посмотреть в конце тридцать второй главы оригинала)  
> 
> 
> от [mintmintdoodles](https://mintmintdoodles.tumblr.com/post/174652840962/my-most-recent-commission-for-resinonao3-snow)  
> 
> 
> от [puddingpong](http://puddingpong.tumblr.com/post/175632004182/a-commission-for-the-amazing-resinonao3-its) \- как Баки со Стивом в снежки играли  
> 
> 
> от [Rizurin](http://rizurin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

— Чего мы ждем? — прошипел Бруклин сквозь зубы. Он самовольно назначил себя наблюдателем и теперь маялся у самого входа. — Давай уже выберемся отсюда.

— Если тебе так не терпится удрать — беги, никто не держит, — бросил ему Баки.

Сам он до сих пор торчал за главной панелью управления. Этот терминал обычно использовался для координации действий агентов Секретной службы, которых сопровождали коты, но Шури говорила, что его можно синхронизировать с основной сетью Секретной службы и системой наблюдения Белого дома.

Баки в принципе было неудобно работать за компьютером, а одной рукой — так вообще пиздец. Приходилось растопыривать пальцы, которые, разумеется, не гнулись под нужным углом. Процесс занял чертовски много времени — куда больше, чем хотелось бы, и уж точно больше, чем планировалось. Шури показала ему, что делать, еще в Убежище, используя виртуальную модель, но работа с техникой никогда не была сильной стороной Баки.

Баки бросил взгляд на верхний дисплей, разделенный на множество маленьких квадратов — там шла трансляция с камер по всей территории. По крайней мере главные ворота уже открылись. Все должно идти своим чередом, пока Стив выманивает Пирса.

Стоило подумать о Стиве, которого пришлось бросить среди сторонников Пирса, как от сосредоточенности не осталось и следа. Баки тут же начал нервничать и, как следствие, ошибаться. Главную ошибку он уже сделал: бросил Стива прямо перед боем, без защиты во всех смыслах. Как можно было такое допустить? По спине побежали мурашки, полоска шерсти на хвосте встала дыбом, словно холодный палец провел по позвоночнику.

Наконец на экране появились нужные надписи — долгожданная связь установилась. Сейчас все здешние компьютеры оказались напрямую связаны с серверами Старка. Баки на мгновение замер, не веря своим глазам — неужели получилось? Потом дважды проверил окошко уведомлений. Так точно, соединение установлено. Дальше работать будет Пеппер.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Баки. Легкие ныли — он слишком долго задерживал дыхание. — Это должно помочь. Теперь пойдем…

Картинки на верхнем дисплее мигнули и сменились другими. Теперь там вместо Северной лужайки показывалось Западное крыло. У Баки отвалилась челюсть, он невнятно вскрикнул, не в силах сдержаться.

Бруклин что-то спрашивал, пытался докричаться до него, не покидая дверного проема, но Баки уже не слышал — в ушах шумела паника. Стиву не удалось выманить Пирса на Северную лужайку. Вместо этого он пытался выбраться из здания вместе с еще двумя людьми. Баки хлопнул по кнопке, чтобы переключать камеры вручную. И с ужасом увидел, что к тому месту, где застрял Стив, стягивается толпа агентов, включая хорошо вооруженную команду контр-штурмовиков.

Стива окружили со всех сторон. Он в ловушке.

Баки уже несся к выходу.

— Тебе на Пенсильвания-авеню, — бросил он на бегу. Украденный глок пришлось сунуть в карман на бедре. У двери он остановился и осторожно выглянул наружу. Самый быстрый путь к Овальному кабинету пролегал через Розарий. — Я пойду за капитаном Роджерсом.

— Что? Сейчас? — выпалил Бруклин на одном дыхании. — Что за херня! Баки, мы должны…

— Если не заметут по дороге, там тебя встретит Черная Пантера.

Баки кинулся вперед быстрее, чем Бруклин успел хотя бы открыть рот. Так быстро он не бегал еще никогда. Он несся на трех конечностях прямо по снегу, мысленно проклиная отсутствующую руку. Снег опасен — он скользкий, рука немеет, плюс за спиной остается заметный след, но на конспирацию просто не осталось времени.

В Белом доме по-прежнему выла тревога — бесконечный пронзительный вопль на одной ноте. Баки рефлекторно прижал уши к голове, пытаясь защитить барабанные перепонки. Намордник так и не сняли, теперь врага и не учуять. Это даже хуже, чем потерять слух. Зато правый карман приятно оттягивал пистолет. В конце концов, Баки решил, что большинство людей ему все равно не противники.

Он припал к чаше фонтана перед шестифутовым забором, отделявшего Розарий от остальной территории, подождал мгновение — холод успел пробраться в рукав — а потом одним прыжком перемахнул через решетку. Ему едва удалось увернуться от колючих голых веток, зато потом тени кустов надежно скрыли его от посторонних глаз.

Из окон Западного крыла лился теплый свет — длинные золотые прямоугольники лежали на укрытых снегом кустах. Рамы стеклянных дверей разбивали их на квадраты. Баки подкрался ближе, осторожно припадая на единственную руку и по возможности держась в тени. Снег скрадывал звуки, но теперь за воем сирены были слышны сухие хлопки. Баки навострил уши: стреляли где-то неподалеку.

Стекла в дверях и окнах оказались выбиты. Лампа, очевидно стоявшая на столе, теперь валялась рядом с ним, беспокойно мерцая. Пуансеттию сбили с журнального столика, она лежала в куче земли из горшка. Мебель переломали, кое-что буквально разбили на куски, обои — и те будто драл кто. Заметив труп на полу, Баки замер. Без намордника он первым делом учуял бы кровь, но сейчас приходилось надеяться только на глаза. Трупы, трупы, в стенах дырки от пуль, там и сям брызги крови.

Звуки ушли на второй план, в Овальном кабинете царила тишина. Не осталось ни одного живого, никто не охранял этот вход. Пирс наверняка оставил бы здесь кого-нибудь. Видать, окончательно наплевал на маскировку и сосредоточился на преследовании цели.

Шерсть на загривке Баки встала дыбом. Что-то зашуршало в кустах неподалеку, и он развернулся в ту сторону всем телом. Снег приглушенно скрипел под чьими-то осторожными шагами. Баки было примерился швырнуть нож на звук и уже занес руку, но замер на полувздохе.

— Ты-то какого хрена тут делаешь?

— Не удивляйся так, — в голосе Бруклина слышалась обида, на раз выдававшая его возраст. Он помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть снег из волос. Баки обернулся и заметил бардак, который Бруклин успел устроить у забора — похоже, неуклюжий котенок просто свалился в кусты. Со стратегией и тактикой у Бруклина было отлично, а вот ловкость оставляла желать лучшего.

Бруклин проследил за его взглядом, оценивая ситуацию, потом все-таки встал.

— Ты мне не командир. Я не позволю тебе пойти за Пирсом в одиночку.

— А с чего ты взял, что я иду за Пирсом?

Баки развернулся к Овальному кабинету, потом оглянулся через плечо на крышу главной Резиденции, прикидывая траекторию. Если Клинт целится с той стороны купола… Поменял ли он позицию, когда понял, что Стив застрял? Если да — у Стива на одного союзника больше. Хотя этого все равно недостаточно, против всей Секретной службы-то. И, что хуже всего, в комнате, в которой забаррикадировался Стив, нет окон.

— Ну за Роджерсом, какая разница? — Бруклин следовал за Баки след в след, готовый в любой момент атаковать, не дожидаясь приказа. — Роджерс-то идет за президентом. Зачем ты вообще беспокоишься о нем, сдался тебе этот тупой человек?

Что ж, в сообразительности Бруклину не откажешь. Впрочем, пока он догонял Баки, у него явно было время подумать, мог и догадаться, что замышляют Баки и Стив. С другой стороны, судя по тону, он все-таки оправдывался. Возникло подозрение, что Бруклин последовал за ним не столько из практических соображений, сколько в силу какой-то хитровыебнутой преданности. Хотя какая разница? По какой бы причине Бруклин не пришел, он пришел сражаться.

Баки подбросил кинжал в воздух и поймал за лезвие, чтобы протянуть Бруклину рукояткой вперед. Зачем Баки два клинка, если рука у него все равно одна?

Честного, куда сильнее ему хотелось отправить Бруклина отсюда подальше. Кто он такой, чтобы тащить недоученного котенка с собой на войну?

Бруклин кивнул, без слов благодаря его, и Баки еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Судя по камерам Службы безопасности, Стив отступал в глубину здания. Скорее всего, ему удалось пробиться через входную дверь на противоположной стороне Овального кабинета.

Все системы наблюдения теперь контролирует Пеппер, так что контр-штурмовики и прочие агенты Секретной службы будут искать Стива вслепую. А именно — начнут с выходов и пойдут ему навстречу. Чтобы добраться до Стива, Баки нужно пройти в переднюю часть здания, но для этого придется воспользоваться коротким путем, чтобы обойти остальных преследователей.

Баки ступил под колоннаду, Бруклин последовал за ним. Они скользили между толстыми колоннами так, чтобы охватить взглядами как можно больше пространства.

Вот и угол здания. Отсюда к зданию Резиденции вела тропинка.

Баки вскинул подбородок и изогнул хвост, объясняя, что собирается делать дальше. Бруклин удивленно моргнул, но послушно отступил на несколько шагов, готовясь к разгону.

Он легко оттолкнулся от земли и прыгнул вперед и вверх, отталкиваясь от плеча Баки, и тот сразу же прыгнул следом. Бруклин вцепился в перемычку, которая соединяла колонны между собой и как раз успел поймать Баки за руку, чтобы помочь ему взобраться на крышу.  
И вот два кота уже мчались по крыше Западного крыла, едва касаясь снежного покрова руками и ногами, туда, где мелькали лучи прожекторов и слышался треск выстрелов.

_______________________  
Стоило гидре, на которой все еще телепалась пустая оболочка тела Пирса, вползти в офис, как чаша весов незначительно качнулась в сторону команды Стива. Забаррикадированная дверь затрещала, и яростно кишащие щупальца ворвались внутрь, когда контр-штурмовики и агенты в штатском уже прорвали их оборону. Может быть, гидре трудно было управлять таким количеством народу одновременно.

Атакующим быстро стало не до Стива с компанией. Марионетки гидры выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы проявить себя. Их пистолеты разом повернулись в сторону бывших товарищей по команде. К счастью, агентов было непросто застать врасплох. Среди агентов Секретной службы Белого дома не было ни одного зеленого новичка. Их набирали из элитных подразделений Армии США, этим мужчинам и женщинам было не привыкать к хаосу боя, они умели менять тактику мгновенно, не зря их считали лучшими из лучших.  
Поэтому им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Пусть в дверь заползает огромная шевелящаяся тварь, на которой болтается тело президента, пусть голос этой твари пробирает до самых кишок, это не повод замереть на месте. И без приказов ясно, что перед ними враг. И не нужно дожидаться приказов командира, чтобы понять — единая команда резко поделилась на своих и чужих. Если коллеги направили на них оружие, защищая неведомую тварь, значит, они уже не американцы, они уже не люди.

Два — ладно, три удара сердца, и пистолеты застрекотали вновь. Из-за серой кишащей массы выскочил Брок и тут же принялся рвать ближайшего к нему агента — тот только и успел, что закричать.

И вот тогда Стив сделал то, что умел лучше всего.

— Белый дом атакован! Отходим за мной! — заревел он в полный голос, сбивая с ног агента, на которого его партнер уже нацелил пистолет.

Стив выстрелил твари в голову — один раз, второй — и быстро оттащил нового союзника подальше. Несколько агентов тут же скорректировали тактику, ориентируясь на приказ. Им не пришлось объяснять, что оборона прорвана и враг на пороге. Бывшие противники развернулись и принялись спиной пятиться в сторону Стива, отстреливаясь от своих бывших соратников, а Стив кричал и кричал:

— Главную цель нельзя убить пулей, но можно замедлить! Она управляет марионетками, их можно вывести из боя, но только на минуту! Нужно вытащить тварь на открытое пространство! Контр-штурмовая бригада, замедлить главную цель! Секретная служба, следить за марионетками! Глассер, смотреть в оба!

Агенты отступали один за другим, стремительно и уверенно, так корабли возвращаются в порт во время шторма. Щупальце гидры вонзилось в спину одного из агентов и выскочило из груди вместе с фонтаном крови. Другому Брок отрезал голову мачете.

Сарсено выскочил из своего кресла и отчаянно вскрикнул, упав прямо на рану, зато Брок пролетел мимо, не задев его. Глассер промахнулась — последняя драгоценная пуля врезалась в стеклянную перегородку, которая взорвалась осколками.

— Пусто! — крикнула она и тут же отпрыгнула назад, уступая место офицеру контр-штурмовиков, который пять минут назад первым прорвался через тайную дверь. У офицера был Р90 — пистолет-пулемет, девятьсот выстрелов в минуту. Стив воспользовался паузой, чтобы поднять с пола Сарсено — тот кричал от боли. Он был уже на пределе, если срочно не доставить в безопасное место — умрет не от потери крови, так от болевого шока.

Другой офицер — Стив слышал, как кто-то называл ее Манель — открыла подавляющий огонь, чтобы можно было вытащить еще одного раненого, но было поздно — шевелящаяся масса рванула вперед, окутывая тело несчастной жертвы. Манель выругалась как матрос.

Глассер, оставшись без оружия, подхватила Сарсено под другую руку, помогая Стиву тащить его — до двери оставалось всего-ничего, путь был открыт.

— Вперед! Вперед! Вперед! — орал Стив, и группа продвигалась. Но слишком медленно!

Глассер только хмыкнула, когда пуля пробила ее плечо. Брок достал еще одного офицера контр-штурмовиков — разорвал ему горло клыками. Щупальца гидры ползли, извиваясь, по полу и стенам, вот они уже достигли кабинки, за которой Стив прятался всего несколько минут назад.

Стив рвался вперед, ведя остальных за собой. Впереди — лестница, нужно спуститься по ней в вестибюль, а там уже — за роскошно отделанной мебелью и бордовыми коврами — виднелась долгожданная Северная лужайка.

Но туда еще предстояло добраться.

Брок съехал по перилам вниз, на доли секунды опережая пули — и вот уже агент Секретной службы выронил пистолет, из перерезанного горла хлестала кровь.

Два агента Секретной службы с каменными лицами — снова марионетки гидры! — встали в дверях вестибюля по обе стороны от Брока. Путь к свободе был отрезан.

Офицер контр-штурмовиков, прикрывающий отступление, выкрикнул предупреждение: первые щупальца гидры уже вырвались из дверного проема.

— Оно здесь! — крикнула Манель.

— Брок, руки вверх! — приказал Стив, мягко перенося вес Сарсено на плечи Глассер.  
Брок усмехался как маньяк, дорвавшийся до жертвы. Будто он ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь и наконец дождался. Стив со своего места мог видеть уродливые шрамы, уродующие кожу под линией волос. Зрачки были расширены так, что от радужки остался тонкий золотой ореол. Огненно-полосатый хвост медленно раскачивался из стороны в сторону.

— Я не слушаюсь приказов предателя, — прошипел Брок.

Единственный агент в штатском, который еще держался на ногах, упал на одно колено у бедра Стива и открыл огонь.

Брок прыгнул в сторону, уклоняясь от выстрела, подошвы заскользили по мраморному полу, оставляя уродливую черную полосу.

Стив воспользовался этим, чтобы прицелиться в агентов-марионеток — в одного попал, по другому промахнулся. Краем глаза он следил за Броком, но уже понимал, что шансов нет. Он устал до потери пульса, он ранен, сердце колотится о грудную клетку как бешеное, заливает глаза пот. Реакция оказалась ни к черту, все, на что его хватило — закрыться руками, когда Брок бросился на него.

Он ждал удара мачете, но вдруг послышался оглушительный скрежет. Глассер блокировала удар своей декоративной саблей буквально в футе от головы Стива. Брок навалился на нее всем весом — руки Глассер дрожали от напряжения, но она не отступала. Металл жалобно хрустнул, но колено Глассер врезалось Броку в живот, и тот отпрыгнул назад.

От изысканной мебели только щепки полетели — агент, по которому не попал Стив, стрелял вовсю. Не в Стива, но от этого было не легче. Только и оставалось, что бессильно выругаться — Манель упала, сраженная выстрелом в спину. Только час назад она считала, что может доверить этой твари жизнь!

Брок оскалился и громко зарычал. Мачете так и порхали в его руках, миг — и он снова кинулся на Стива.

— Хайль Гидра! — выплюнул он уже на лету.

Окно вестибюля взорвалось градом осколков. Серый вихрь сбил Брока прямо в воздухе, оба врезались в мебель, рассыпая вокруг стекло и свежий снег. У Стива не было времени смотреть — тот, которого он застрелил, уже шевелился. Тварь больше не притворялась: вздернула себя в вертикальное положение так, что руки и ноги вывернулись под странными углами, а голова завалилась на сторону, как у сломанной куклы. Что-то громко треснуло. Челюсть поползла вниз — на переносице разрасталась трещина, от глазницы до глазницы, из нее наружу прорывались щупальца.

Стив едва успел оттолкнул Глассер с дороги — щупальца влетели между ними стремительно, как ракеты. Одно врезалось Стиву чуть ниже ключицы, отбросив его на шаг. Он попытался отодрать щупальце от себя и в пылу боя даже не заметил слабый укол. Понял только, когда кожу начало жечь, будто кислотой облили — тот самый яд, который он помнил еще по Сахалину. Руки и ноги разом потяжелели, перед глазами поплыл туман. Крышка черепа агента-марионетки почти отвалилась, теперь она болталась на единственной полоске кожи. На щупальце вздулась небольшая выпуклость и быстро поползла в сторону Стива. Крик рвался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Пальцы срывались со скользкой кожи, отодрать щупальце оказалось невозможно, паразит уверенно всасывался под кожу.

В разбитое окно влетела еще одна кошачья ракета — миг, и щупальце было разорвано пополам, так ураган рвет обвисшие провода. Напряжение разом ослабло, и тварь от неожиданности завалилась назад. Стив упал на колени, вырывая паразита из собственной плоти, к счастью, тот не успел пролезть глубоко. Серый червь извивался в его пальцах, истекал какой-то темной дрянью — Стив раздавил его в кулаке, как пиявку. Точно такой запустил в него Пирс, только тот успел разожраться к тому времени, когда Баки вытащил его. А это была еще личинка, и справиться с ней отказалось легко. Огрызок щупальца уже валялся на полу. Стив поднял голову: тело бывшего агента билось в конвульсиях, в такт обрубленному щупальцу, которое извивалось и скручивалось в немыслимые фигуры, как горящая вощеная бумага, из оборванного конца с шипением вырывался газ.

А незнакомый кот — мелкий и потрепанный с виду — уже бросился на вторую жертву. Он буквально напрыгнул на агента-марионетку, в кулаке сверкнул кинжал, но кот вцепился в агента зубами. Этот оказался сильнее — ему даже удалось сбросить мелкого кота на пол, но тот отлетел, сжимая в зубах кусок плоти, и тело бывшего агента рухнуло на землю, конечности бессмысленно дергались. Мелкий кот уже выплюнул изо рта кусок и теперь внимательно наблюдал за агонией.

Стив отбросил то, что осталось от паразита, перевел дыхание и тут же отыскал взглядом Баки, тратя драгоценные секунды. Баки дрался с Броком — в наморднике, вооруженный только боевым ножом. Стив поднялся на ноги и вскинул пистолет. Но едва он поймал в прицел Броков затылок, как коты снова сцепились в клубок — момент был упущен.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Стив. Баки никак не помочь!

Стив с трудом отвел взгляд от рычащего клубка и обернулся в сторону главной угрозы. Гидра застряла в дверях — в двойной двери между вестибюлем и лестницей. То одно, то другое щупальце ползло вперед и тут же отдергивалось, будто в отвращении. Через мгновение Стив понял, что все дело в одном-единственном мелком коте, который скакал от щупальца к щупальцу. Монстр боялся это недоразумение четырех футов ростом!

А кот вдруг взревел.

Это было похоже на лавину. Сначала застучал вдалеке мелкий гравий — быстрее и быстрее, вот он уже грохотал как барабанная дробь, усиливаясь с каждой секундой, и вот уже воздух дрожал вокруг. Сердце Стива на миг сбилось с ритма, пришлось опустить пистолет — инстинкт требовал схватиться рукой за грудь. Стив слышал, как ревел Баки, когда ярость брала над ним верх, но это было совсем не похоже. Не глубокий рык, отдавающийся в кишках, а тонкий вой, высокий, как стрела. Бьющая прямо в цель.

Даже Брок с Баки отпрыгнули друг от друга и завертели головами, ища источник звука. На лицах обоих было написано одинаковое недоумение.

Гидра в ужасе подалась назад, щупальца сжались в огромный кулак, распирая дверной косяк — дерево пошло трещинами. И снова послышался голос, десятки голосов, которые ворвались в голову Стива, угрожая расколоть ее на куски.

— **Убить котов!** — потребовала гидра. — **Убить немедленно!**

Две марионетки поднялись на ноги. Сейчас они и вправду казались марионетками — сломанные конечности болтались как попало, шеи изогнулись под невозможными углами. Но они встали и двинулись вперед, всё ещё отделяя команду Стива от входной двери. Тот, который боролся со Стивом, шел, норовя завалиться на бок, почерневший, сморщенный отросток тянулся за ним по полу, мешая восстановить равновесие.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Брок отвлекся, Баки кинулся на него. Лезвие ножа срезало кусок футболки, прочертив алую полосу на коже. Брок выронил было один из мачете, но успел подхватить его у самого пола, нечеловечески изогнувшись, а потом отпрыгнул назад.  
Стив быстро пересчитал выживших. В его команде остались: один офицер контр-штурмовиков, Данус, со своим P90 наперевес; один агент Секретной службы в штатском, кто-то называл его Ананд. Сарсено, как ни странно, до сих пор оставался в строю — сейчас он прятался за перевернутым диваном. Капрал Глассер крепко сжимала в кулаке саблю, переводя взгляд с монстра в дверях на Брока, который приземлился на четыре точки и готовился к новой атаке. Баки пытался перевести дыхание — грудь его высоко вздымалась и опускалась, но намордник здорово мешал. Стив вмиг сообразил, что делать дальше.

— Ананд, Данус, цель — те двое!

— Есть, сэр! — оба дружно развернулись в сторону марионеток.

Град пуль из пистолета-пулемета обрушился на изломанные тела, Ананд стрелял из глока — медленнее, целясь в каждое щупальце по очереди. Щупальца уворачивались, но на какое-то время это должно было из отвлечь.

— Глассер, за мной! — Стив рванул в сторону Брока так быстро, как мог, Глассер следовала за ним по пятам.

Они успели вовремя: Брок уже сидел на Баки сверху. Один мачете был прижат к полу — Баки блокировал его своим ножом, другой мачете он зажимал коленом, одновременно пытаясь вырваться. Все силы Брока уходили на то, чтобы удержать Баки на месте, тот извивался и пытался выкрутиться из его хватки, Стива не замечали ни один, ни второй.

Стив прыгнул с разбегу, как вратарь за мячом, и врезался в Брока всем своим весом. Они покатились по полу одним клубком конечностей. Брок очнулся первым — его ботинок врезался Стиву в грудь, отбрасывая назад. Стив перекувырнулся через голову, но это не помогло — он приземлился на спину, воздух разом выбило из легких. Зато Брок потерял оба мачете и теперь вынужден был отступать — сабля Глассер с угрожающим свистом рубила воздух прямо перед ним.

— Ты что творишь? — заорал Баки, вскакивая на ноги одним плавным движением. — Выводи Пирса на Северную лужайку!

Стив не мог ответить — ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Со всех сторон наплывала темнота, будто он оказался в длинном туннеле. Он медленно тряхнул головой, пытаясь разогнать дурноту, и начал подниматься на ноги. Баки тут же бросился к нему.

— Бля, — дыхания едва хватило на одно короткое слово. Точно так же он задыхался в детстве от приступов астмы. Боль и слабость придавливали его к земле, как бетонная плита. 

Похоже, измученное тело наконец сдалось.

___________________________  
Баки сразу понял, что все плохо — еще когда Стив отлетел назад, врезался спиной в твердый мраморный пол и остался лежать, раскинув руки в стороны. Баки вскочил на ноги. Это он виноват! Стив кинулся в самоубийственную атаку, чтобы защитить его, Баки.

У них не осталось времени. Бруклин может какое-то время отвлекать гидру на себя, но только до тех пор, пока ее марионетки не доберутся до него. Со всеми сразу ему не справиться.

— Что ты делаешь? — в отчаянии закричал Баки. Это не по плану. Им нужно любой ценой вытащить гидру на улицу. Они не смогут выиграть сражение, если будут отвлекаться на спасение друг друга. — Выводи Пирса на Северную лужайку!

Стив честно пытался ответить, но слышно было только хриплое, с присвистом, дыхание. Баки мгновенно оказался рядом и подпер Стива плечом — тот заметно покачивался.

— Ты… ты должен… — видно было, что ему приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы стоять на месте, говорить и даже просто дышать. Больно было слушать, как воздух клокочет в этой большой и сильной груди. Баки попытался опустить Стива обратно на пол — хотя бы на колени, но ничего не вышло. Стив упрямо покачал головой и с трудом поднял руки. Баки настолько растерялся, что вздрогнул, когда пальцы Стива приблизились к его лицу — и через пару секунд ошарашенно хватанул ртом воздух.

Намордник, с которым он успел уже сродниться, полетел на пол, и все чувства Баки сфокусировались в одной точке. Шерсть на его теле встала дыбом — знакомая реакция на присутствие гидры. Перед глазами все расплывалось: люстры стали огромными сияющими пятнами, золотая фурнитура на мебели рассыпалась дрожащими огнями, по мраморному полу заскользили радужные блики.

Мир вокруг растворился, исчез, единственное, что в нем осталось — гидра. Ноздри улавливали единственный запах — вонь гидры. Осталась одна цель: гидра, ее необходимо убить. Бруклин поможет. Брок может помешать.

Гидра будто только сейчас заметила Баки и угрожающе запульсировала. Потом взвыла на разные голоса. Так невозможно близко к людям, которых Баки полагалось защищать!  
Жажда убить эту тварь немедленно пропитала Баки насквозь — от кончиков пальцев до мозга костей. Он вбросил нож в зубы и рванул с места. Остальное — только помеха, перепрыгнуть и забыть — пули, перевернутая мебель, люди — марионетки гидры или нет, теперь вперед, по длинной красной дорожке прямо к бурлящему воплощению зла.

Тварь взвыла. Баки не понял ни слова, да это было и не нужно. Тварь насквозь лжива, она не скажет ничего, что имело бы значение. Подпрыгнув напоследок, Баки перекувырнулся в воздухе и влетел прямо под щупальце. Нож врезался в скользкую плоть, пробил её насквозь вместе с толстым ковром и противно заскрежетал по мрамору. Баки затормозил и вскочил на ноги — навстречу второму щупальцу. Теперь подпрыгнуть, уклониться, прижаться к полу. Слева билось щупальце, точнее, то, что от него осталось — отрубленный кусок валялся на полу рядом с ножом.

Левый бок Баки оказался опасно открыт, но в щупальце уже вцепился Бруклин. Оно дернулось, обрубленный конец хлестнул Баки по лицу. В ушах звенел пронзительный вопль — нечеловеческий, жуткий. Баки вдохнул воздуха в легкие и тоже заревел. Это копилось в нем так долго, а теперь рвалось из груди — разочарование, гнев, страх и самое главное — ярость, которая поглотила все остальные чувства.

Щупальца разом отдернулись назад, сжались вокруг центра — и оттуда в фонтане крови вылетело то, что осталось от Пирса. Тварь уже разбухла до предела, щупальца стали толстыми, как стволы деревьев — под их ударами крошилась штукатурка, трещало антикварное дерево.

Баки скользнул вперед, подхватывая с пола нож, и тут же высоко подпрыгнул, Бруклин же кинулся вперед по полу и их челюсти одновременно сомкнулись на скользком щупальце. Клыки пронзили чешуйчатую кожу, и на язык хлынула знакомая болезненно-сладкая желчь. Баки изо всех стиснул челюсти. Тварь дико завизжала, щупальце вздыбилось над полом огромной аркой, и все-таки стряхнуло Баки и Бруклина с себя.

Баки перекувырнулся в воздухе, едва коснулся пола на трех точках и тут же кинулся обратно — еще один укус, и щупальце дрогнуло, поползло назад, начиная темнеть и сморщиваться.

Вокруг по-прежнему свистели пули, выстрелы трещали, как далекий фейерверк, но люди сражались сами по себе, у них был собственный бой.

Бруклин был мелким, слабее, чем Баки, даже с учетом отсутствующей руки, зато быстрым и юрким. Он снова и снова кидался и отскакивал, используя любое возможное прикрытие. Вот он прыгнул за диван — и щупальце обрушилось на сверху, развалив диван пополам. Потом взлетел на люстру, раскачался — и нижний ярус оборвался, застучали по полу хрустальные подвески.

Баки не пытался уворачиваться, он раз за разом кидался на гидру в упор, отбиваясь ножом и пользуясь каждой возможностью вцепиться зубами в щупальце.

Будто плотину прорвало — остались только инстинкты и рвущаяся наружу ненависть. Не зря гидра так боялась кошек, кошки были и остались сильнее ее. Гидра так старалась унизить их, лишить свободы и воли к жизни. Но Баки нельзя лишить свободы, нельзя отобрать у него волю, нельзя заткнуть ему уши и обрезать хвост — неважно, сколько раз гидра пыталась это сделать, сколько каждому из них внушали отказаться от себя, от верности своему роду. И все-таки сейчас рядом с ним был Бруклин — это Пьетро, это Трипп и Бекка, это олицетворение всех, кто сражался раньше, всех, кого не удалось ни согнуть, ни сломать.

Переговариваться с Бруклином было некогда, да и не нужно — инстинкт вел их вперед, к одной и той же цели, синхронность пришла сама собой. Но вдруг позади раздался крик, который Баки никак не мог проигнорировать: Стив. Этот засранец не мог остаться в стороне даже на минуту!

____________________________________  
Как только Баки отпустил его, Стив упал на колени и хватанул ртом воздух. Следить за Баки времени не осталось, он справится, сейчас куда важнее было помочь Глассер. Брок наскакивал на нее, злобно шипя и размахивая мачете. Глассер проявляла чудеса ловкости, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Стив уже вскинул глок, когда Брок отбил саблю в сторону, его зубы сомкнулись на шее Глассер. Спасибо высокому воротнику — перекусить яремную вену оказалось непросто, даже когда Брок резко дернул головой, пытаясь оторвать кусок плоти.

Глассер рванулась назад, и клыки разжались ровно в тот момент, когда Стив наконец выстрелил. Пуля ушла в молоко — точнее, просвистела прямо над головой Брока, который успел нырнуть вниз и подхватить свой мачете. Сабля Глассер обрушилась прямо на него, металл заскрежетал о металл. Брок пихнул ее в бедро, отталкивая от себя и отскочил назад, за пределы досягаемости сабли. Стив выстрелил снова.

Попасть в кота вообще трудно, даже когда стрелок не шатается от слабости. Тем более трудно попасть в кота обученного. Кошачьи вообще двигались очень быстро по сравнению с людьми, предсказать их действия было невозможно. Их тела были нереально гибкими. Поэтому в армию и набирали котов — чтобы дать солдатам живое, самостоятельное оружие, от которого враг не сможет защититься.

Брок чудом увернулся от одной пули и кинулся вперед, но следующая все же попала ему в бедро, заставив отступить.

Данус тем временем едва сдерживал двух марионеток, пока Ананд перезаряжал глок. Изломанные тела неумолимо двигались вперед, пули замедляли их, но не останавливали.

Говорят, что ни один план не выдерживает столкновения с реальностью. Стив наблюдал это своими глазами. Баки и второй кот отрывали щупальца гидры одно за другим, но ведь задача состояла не в том, чтобы убить саму тварь. Они хотели освободить кошачьих — всех кошачьих — но для этого нужно убить в первую очередь предрассудки, которые гидра внушила людям. Нужно убить ложь, сломать всю систему разом.

Сейчас Пеппер транслировала видео через все каналы Старка в социальных сетях (благодаря телефону Стива и компьютерам Секретной службы, которые взломал Баки), но этого недостаточно. Это только часть плана, и если они в самое ближайшее время не окажутся на Северной лужайке, Т’Чалла и Движение Ваканды будут уничтожены.

Стив набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и гаркнул:

— Баки! Выманивай его! На Северную лужайку!

Его голос перекрыл даже треск выстрелов, но черт знает, услышал Баки или нет. Силы на этом иссякли — когда Брок обрушился на него, Стив только открыл рот, но не сумел издать ни звука.

Он не сдался без боя — уже падая на пол, сумел ухватить Брока за запястья, чудом не порезавшись об мачете. Брока это не остановило, он просто сменил тактику. Острые зубы вонзились в плечо Стива, и крик наконец вырвался из его горла. Мир снова сузился до светлого пятна впереди, плечо горело в адском пламени, еще немного — и огонь спалит все его тело дотла. Стив брыкался и пинался, сумел даже попасть Броку по уху. Нужно было любой ценой найти его слабое место, чтобы выиграть хоть немного времени. Однако слабый, усталый голосок в его голове твердил: ладно уж, не дергайся, если тебе суждено умереть именно так, ты сможешь гордиться тем, что умер в бою.

Грохот выстрела ворвался в его мысли, и Стива дернуло вперед. Мир по-прежнему тонул в вязком тумане, перед глазами словно облака плыли, но стальная хватка на плече вдруг ослабла. Брок разжал челюсти и медленно сел, придавив своим весом на бедра Стива. Уши стояли торчком, золотые глаза щурились — казалось, ему любопытно. Рука медленно поднялась, пальцы коснулись отверстия в груди и тут же окрасились бордовым. Это удивило Брока, он слегка потряс пальцами в воздухе — будто никогда раньше не видел собственной крови. Уже было понятно, что рана плохая, очень плохая. Темная кровь толчками выплескивалась наружу с каждым ударом сердца, все медленнее и медленнее.

— Как это? — проговорил Брок и схватился за грудь, будто надеялся грубой силой заставить кровь вернуться обратно в его тело. Потом закашлялся — кровь хлынула у него изо рта.

— Нет! — он смотрел на Стив с удивленной обидой, будто не ожидал такой подлости.

Второй выстрел отбросил его назад, и Брок свалился на мраморный пол, как тряпичная кукла. Больше ему не встать.

Должно было стать легче, но не стало. Руки, ноги, голова казались все тяжелее, будто корабль с пробитым дном шел ко дну. Морская вода заполняла тело — от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. Стив едва смог приподняться и повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как Баки опускает пистолет. Лицо его застыло от шока. Но через мгновение пистолет загремел по полу, а Баки развернулся всем телом — гидра приближалась к ним, медленно, но неумолимо. Черные, сгнившие «рукава» волочились за ней, это могло означать только одно: кошки все-таки побеждают.

Мелкий кот крикнул, привлекая внимание Баки. А Баки перепрыгнул летящее к нему щупальце, а потом подхватил мелкого за шиворот, сунул себе под мышку, как бейсбольный мяч, и рванул к выходу.

По крайней мере, приказ они услышали. Стив выдохнул и опустил голову на мраморный пол, чрезвычайно гордый собой.

____________________________________  
Крик Стива задел что-то внутри. С того самого момента, как Баки попал в армию, ему прививали инстинкт слушаться приказов. И вот пригодилось — усилием воли он сумел вынырнуть из океана ярости и вспомнить о главной цели. Цель не в том, чтобы убить гидру, даже если все остальные инстинкты буквально кричат об этом, думал Баки, уворачиваясь от одного щупальца и вонзая нож в другое.

Гидра взбесилась. Никаких маневров, никаких коварных ловушек — щупальца хаотично дергались в воздухе, безуспешно гоняясь за двумя котами. В знакомой вони чувствовался оттенок страха. Тварь чувствовала, что проигрывает бой, и это разъярило ее еще больше. Значит, можно было не сомневаться — если Баки и Бруклин побегут на улицу, гидра непременно последует за ними.

Стив снова закричал, на этот раз от боли, и этот крик вонзился в сердце Баки, как нож. Он буквально физически ощутил, как его разрывает пополам, как раскалывает душу на две части. Его инстинкты, его долг будто отошли на второй план. Несколько секунд, всего несколько, Бруклин справится один.

Не выстрелить было нельзя. Брок предал свой род, он сам выбрал путь, который привел его к этому моменту. Пистолет в руке ощущался чужеродным, неправильным, но нажать на курок оказалось удивительно легко. Баки уже приходилось стрелять раньше, когда он жил у Карпова, но тогда он чувствовал сожаление, а сейчас ничего. Никаких сантиментов; не осталось причин жалеть бывшего собрата. Все эти агенты, Ситвелл и даже Уорд, находились под влиянием гидры, Брок же выбирал сам. Инстинкт подчинения командиру оказался в нем сильнее, чем привязанность к сородичам. Сейчас, без намордника, Баки точно знал, что Брок не отравлен, в него не вселился паразит, подавляющий свободную волю.

Брок носил невидимый намордник — прививка доктора Лукина забрала у него ненависть к гидре, но это не значит, что он стал беспомощной куклой. Он думал, чувствовал. И сейчас он больше боялся за гидру, за этот извивающийся кошмар, чем за бывших сослуживцев. Баки мог вдохнуть его страх.

Предателям нет пощады.

Пуля влетела под руку, между ребрами. Брок дернулся, сначала даже не поняв толком, что случилось.

— Как это? — рыкнул он, и его вырвало кровью. — Нет!

Он перевел взгляд на Стива, скаля окровавленные клыки, и Баки тут же выстрелил снова.  
Что ж, Баки тоже выбрал человека, а не инстинкты. Он тоже предал сородича. Но он сделал это из любви к человеку, к Стиву, а не просто испугался, что потеряет свое место в мире. Брок никогда не понимал этого и теперь уже не поймет.

Бруклин вскрикнул, предупреждая об опасности. Баки тут же отбросил пистолет и высоко подпрыгнул — щупальце ударилось об пол там, где он только что стоял. Но вместо того, чтобы нанести удар в ответ, Баки прыгнул к Бруклину, хватая его за талию и одновременно щелкая зубами — щупальце испуганно отдернулось. Бруклин рычал и бился у него под мышкой — инстинкты требовали убить гидру как можно быстрее, но нет. Сейчас им пора было выйти из боя.

— Уймись! — рявкнул на него Баки. — У нас задание!

— На хуй задание! — Бруклин укусил Баки за руку, да так сильно, что тот споткнулся и чуть не выронил брыкающегося засранца.

Нужно вывести тварь наружу, и срочно. Но нельзя выпустить Бруклина, нельзя оставить Стива. Стоило подумать о Стиве, как с той стороны послышался стон:

— Бак… Баки… — в голосе его слышалась такая слабость, такая беспомощность, что у Баки отнялся язык.

— Вашу мать! — прошипел Баки. Пришлось опустить Бруклина на пол и перехватить за шиворот. Баки нагнулся к нему, нос к носу, и рявкнул прямо в лицо. — Стоять! Это приказ!

Зрачки Бруклина расширились, уши задрожали от разочарования. Он вцепился в руку Баки всеми пальцами, пытаясь оторвать ее от себя. Черт, времени совсем не осталось. Гидра приходила в себя прямо на глазах, она все еще ползла вперед. Выбора не осталось — или он отпустит Бруклина, или не сумеет помочь Стиву подняться.

— Стив!

К черту выбор. Баки бросился на колени, таща Бруклина за собой. Ему удалось подлезть под плечо Стива, и Стив начал подниматься.

— Почти всё! Вставай скорее! Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда.

Морской пехотинец, одна из тех, кому полагалось охранять кабинет президента, подскочила с другой стороны и закинула руку Стива себе на плечо. Вместе им удалось поднять его на ноги.

— Вот так, держу, — она повернулась к Баки. — Как нам остановить эту тварь?

Баки сглотнул. Не сразу дошло, что от него ждут приказов. И кто — человек, морской пехотинец, офицер!

Он быстро оглядел комнату. На ногах остался один офицер контр-штурмовиков и один агент. Три человека лежали на полу неподвижно — очевидно, мертвые союзники Стива. Две марионетки гидры до сих пор держались. За одним тянулся пучок мертвых щупалец, со второго свисали кровавые ошметки человеческой оболочки.

— Нужно выманить гидру на Северную лужайку, — протараторил Баки и сильно дернул Бруклина за воротник — засранец снова попытался укусить его за руку. — Там Движение Ваканды. Ждет нас. Бруклин! — Баки дернул его снова. Тот перестал бороться, но все еще яростно сопел. Баки поймал его взгляд. — Мы с тобой указываем путь. Ты понял?

Бруклин кивнул, стиснув зубы. В конце концов до него дошло. Баки выпустил воротник.  
Девушка-пехотинец смотрела на них широко раскрытыми глазами. Слова о Движении Ваканды застали ее врасплох, кажется, она даже собралась поспорить, но потом четко развернулась к контр-штурмовику и крикнула:

— Отступаем! Прорываемся на Северную лужайку. КСС впереди!

— Есть, мэм! — офицер подчинился без вопросов. Ему досталась роль прикрытия, поэтому автомат развернулся в сторону гидры. А гидра, между тем, наконец разбила в щепки дверной косяк и втискивалась в вестибюль.

— Вперед! Вперед! — скомандовал Баки.

Девушка-пехотинец медленно двинулась вперед — ее пошатывало под тяжестью Стива. Баки и Бруклин рванули к дверям.

То, что осталось от марионеток, до сих пор охраняло вход. Баки изогнулся, уклоняясь от щупальца, которое бешено хлестало воздух. Человеческую оболочку пули разнесли в клочья, а тварь их даже не замечала. Щупальце металось и щелкало, как огромный кнут. Баки ударил ножом, обрубая острый конец, а потом бросился на тварь. Впиться зубами, дернуть — и щупальце вылетело из черепа, все еще извиваясь. Горячий яд затопил рот Баки, сладкий до мерзости. Пришлось выплюнуть его на красную ковровую дорожку.

Обернувшись он увидел, как Бруклин расправляется со вторым: таскает, дергает его к полу, клыки раз за разом протыкают пульсирующую плоть. Много времени ему не понадобилось.

Агент Секретной службы одним ударом распахнул входные двери, и они бросились наружу, топча свежевыпавший снег. А потом остановились. Их дружное тяжелое дыхание создавало в холодном воздухе маленькие облачка.

Мигалки на крышах автомобилей Секретной службы окрашивали снег во всевозможные оттенки красного, синего и фиолетового. Двери были открыты, но за ними, к большому удивлению Баки, никто не прятался. Он был почти уверен, что еще один отряд контр-штурмовиков караулит снаружи и готовился прорываться с боем, но не пришлось. 

Достаточно было один раз взглянуть в сторону Пенсильвания-авеню, и причина стала понятна.

— Какого черта… — прошептала девушка-пехотинец.

Машины скорой помощи выстроились вдоль забора, образуя баррикаду против толпы протестующих. Перед ней растянулась цепочка охраны — полицейский спецназ и Секретная служба, люди и коты. Кто-то надсадно орал в мегафон, требуя разойтись, но толпа и не думала слушаться.

— Не стоять! — велел Баки, и люди подчинились.

Мощеная дорога была расчищена, ничего не мешало им идти вперед. Северо-западные и северо-восточные ворота были широко открыты — спасибо тому диспетчеру Секретной службы. Коты были по обе стороны ограды: с внутренней стороны охотники Секретной службы в полной боевой экипировке, с другой — протестующие. Из толпы в охотников то и дело летели драгоценные ошейники.

Где-то там были Т`Чалла и Шури, которые вели прямую трансляцию через каналы Старк Индастриз, рассказывая, что случилось в Овальном кабинете: как Стив разговаривал, а потом сражался с тварью, выдававшую себя за президента Соединенных Штатов.

Коты в Убежище наверняка сбежались к телевизору и смотрели этот сюжет по взломанному каналу. Благодаря телевизору, как свободные, так и домашние коты узнали: человеческий президент на самом деле монстр, цель которого — отобрать у кошек свободу. Он сам признался в этом.

А потом все покатилось само собой. Рухнули последние границы, установленные человеком, и кошачьи вышли на улицы, следуя подробным инструкциям Черной Пантеры.

Как только запустили проект «Озарение», привычный общественный порядок оказался на краю пропасти. Кошачьи были готовы восстать в любую секунду, и, что удивительно, многие хранители вместе с ними.

Спасибо Пеппер, спасибо скрытому передатчику в мобильном телефоне Стива, спасибо Баки, который сумел подключить к интернету камеры Секретной службы, спасибо харизме Черной пантеры: теперь все узнали правду.

А те, кто собрался у ограды Белого дома, могли увидеть монстра собственными глазами. Последним неизвестным элементом в этой игре остались коты-охотники Секретной службы. С одной стороны: преданность командирам-людям, с другой — преданность своему роду. Они слышали: Движение Ваканды состоит из одичавших агрессивных котов, из террористов; они видят: сообщество кошачьих, которые борются за свою свободу.

Брок готов был отдать жизнь, чтобы угодить своим хранителям. Что, если коты Секретной службы поступят так же? Но Движение Ваканды — вот оно, во всей красе, этого должно быть достаточно.

— Вон там наше подкрепление, — объяснил Баки, пока они ковыляли к фонтану в центре Северной лужайки. — Осталось немного.

Колоннада Западного крыла взорвалась у них за спиной — стекла и обломки колонн разлетелись под ударами огромных щупалец. Воздух резало беззвучным криком. Тело твари вывалилось наружу, кроша в пыль каменные ступени.

Баки споткнулся о сугроб — перед глазами снова всё поплыло, инстинкт требовал развернуться и броситься в бой. Но он заставил себя отступить еще на шаг и рявкнул на Бруклина, чтобы тот сделал то же самое.

Вдвоем они все равно уже ничего не смогут сделать. Бурлящая масса ненависти и лжи крушила все на своем пути — камни, машины Секретной службы и даже малый фонтан у подъездной дороги к Западному крылу.

А потом раздался голос — сотни жутких голосов простонали, провыли:

— **Неблагодарные куски мяса! Мы приказали вам!**

Наступившая тишина показалась невыносимой. Все, кто охранял забор и кто пытался пробиться за него, застыли на месте. Коты и люди, военные и гражданские замерли бок о бок, с одинаковым ужасом глядя в сторону Западного крыла.

Коты-охотники Секретной службы широко распахнули глаза, будто впервые увидели мир. Они тоже слышали жуткий вой, и теперь их губы кривились в отвращении.

Один за другим они оскалили клыки — никакие прививки не сумели уничтожить инстинкт: каждый чувствовал, что эта тварь — враг. Форма, дисциплина, хранители — это уже не имело значения.

Брок оказался единственным предателем.

— **Мы дали вам свободу от племенного варварства! Мы направили вашу ненависть, ваш страх перед чужаками на этих животных, чтобы вы перестали сражаться друг с другом! Мы подарили вам мир, а вы боретесь с нами!**

Гидра возвышалась над землей уже футов на тридцать и продолжала расти. Пульс Баки колотился где-то в горле, он пошатнулся было, но Стив вдруг схватил его за руку.  
Смотреть на тварь было невозможно, слезились глаза. Одновременно Баки почему-то чувствовал, как снег просачивается через ткань штанов — щиколотки стали мокрыми. 

Слышалось хриплое дыхание Стива, хорошо, что девушка-морпех все еще поддерживала его с другой стороны.

— **Почему! Почему вы так хотите быть рядом с этими животными?**

— Потому что! — Стив кричал четко и ясно, будто не задыхался от усталости и боли, — Либо свободны все, либо никто из нас не свободен!

Теперь Баки звал другой инстинкт — дикий, непреодолимый. Убежденность Стива, его мужество, его вера в соратников заставили Баки упасть на три точки и выгнуть спину. Собрав все силы, Баки заревел, как никогда раньше, призывая всех следовать за ним.

Дружный кошачий рев был ему ответом.

____________________________  
Тварь вдруг заткнулась — в один момент, будто кто-то захлопнул книгу. Рев Баки ударил Стива в живот. Краем глаза он заметил, что Глассер тоже согнулась пополам, Данус зажмурился изо всех сил и приоткрыл рот — его тошнило насухую. Людей словно парализовало ужасом — диким, иррациональным, первобытным. Рев разносился по всей Северной лужайке и уходил в ночное небо. С неба повалил снег, будто кто-то проткнул подушку с перьями. Казалось, изменились законы гравитации.

А потом кошачьи взревели все разом — то, что так долго сдерживали намордники, да и просто страх, теперь вырвалось наружу. Звук словно приобрел собственную форму — огромный, размером с дом, и неотвратимый, как волна цунами. Агенты-люди шарахнулись в стороны, и во двор хлынули коты — они ракетами влетали в ворота, перескакивали через забор, и вот уже неудержимый поток несся вперед по снегу. Стив успел заметить два темных росчерка — Т’Чалла и Шури возглавили атаку.

На лужайке перед Белым домом закипела настоящая древняя битва. Казалось, что сама природа взбунтовалась и теперь сметает все на своем пути. Стив в кои-то веки оказался в роли бесполезного наблюдателя. Он мог только смотреть, как гидра извивается в бессильной ярости, воет на разные голоса, зовя своих марионеток — и те бросаются навстречу кошачьей волне.

В хаосе битвы Стив чудом услышал свист пули — крак! — агент-марионетка упал с пробитым черепом. Щупальца рванулись было на свободу, но тут же были в клочья разорваны сразу несколькими котами.

Стив поднял голову, и точно: на куполе Белого дома маячил знакомый силуэт со снайперской винтовкой. Клинт снова выстрелил, агент, только повернувшийся, чтобы убить своего коллегу, рухнул носом в снег.

Наташа танцевала в этом хаосе, гибкая и стремительная — она игнорировала других людей, раз за разом указывая своему снайперу на цель — крак! — еще одна марионетка упала с пробитой грудью.

Коты рвались вперед, Баки скользил в этом потоке, гибкий, как лента, и скоро рычащая яростная волна добралась до щупалец. Не все оказались хорошими бойцами — домашние кошки двигались слишком медленно, кто-то был слишком слаб и драться не умел вообще. Их давили щупальца, в них стреляли агенты-марионетки, которые успешно прятались среди других людей, пытающихся помочь. Снег уже растаял под тысячами ботинок, белоснежный газон на глазах превращался в месиво из грязи и крови.

Стива и его команду уцелевших прибило к огромному фонтану в центре лужайки, и они цеплялись за него, как за поплавок в бушующем океане. А потом Стив вдруг почувствовал, что давление на его ребра немного ослабло.

— Мы должны им помочь, — сказал Стив Глассер. Данус по-прежнему держал оружие наготове, но не мог сообразить, куда стрелять. — В первую очередь надо остановить тех, кем командует гидра.

— Как? — в отчаянии спросил Данус. У него изо рта вырвалось морозное облачко, тут же унесенное порывом ветра.

Стив честно пытался сосредоточиться на сражении, но холод упорно отбрасывал его в воспоминания о Сахалине. Там, кстати, было проще. В России, по крайней мере, враги США и Японии носили форму, да и гражданских отличить было легко. А здесь, считай, уличная война. В отличие от кошачьих, люди не могут идентифицировать врагов по запаху. Клинт одного убьет — следующие двое обнаруживают себя сами, когда начинают стрелять в котов или их союзников-людей. Если бы только люди и коты могли…

— Я понял, — выпалил Стив. — Пусть все люди отступят. Пусть кошки сражаются сами, — Глассер посмотрела на него в таком изумлении, что пришлось уточнить: — Мы все равно толком ничего не можем сделать, лучше отойти и не мешать. Дадим им командовать самостоятельно.

Данус и Глассер переглянулись, до них, кажется, дошло. Данус передал команду по рации. Стив достал свой телефон — на экране одно за другим вспыхивали текстовые сообщения. Пеппер Поттс по-прежнему передавала информацию с его телефона по всем сетям Старка. Стив повторил сообщение — громко и четко. По толпе пробежала волна, послание распространилось мгновенно — через радио, мобильные телефоны, кто-то просто проорал вслух приказ, перекрывая шум толпы. Один за другим люди — офицеры полиции Капитолия, агенты Секретной службы, бойцы контр-штурмовой бригады, гражданские, которые пришли сюда вслед за своими котами — выходили из боя. В толпе оставались только зараженные гидрой.

Стив, Глассер и Данус отступили вместе с толпой к Пенсильвания-авеню. Клинт по-прежнему метко сбивал марионеток одного за другим. Водоворот знакомых человеческих запахов и вони гидры наконец разделился, и коты бросились в бой с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Самые сильные — в том числе и охотники Секретной службы в бронежилетах — кинулись через лужайку навстречу щупальцам, кто поменьше и послабее сосредоточились на марионетках, еще спрятанных под человеческой плотью.  
А потом всё как-то быстро закончилось.

Огромные щупальца валились вниз одно за другим, как срубленные деревья, некоторое время они еще извивались на земле, но быстро чернели, разлагаясь, превращаясь в длинные кляксы. Агентов-марионеток оставалось все меньше, все больше котов бросались на главного врага.

Люди достали телефоны и теперь транслировали происходящее на весь мир. Мир, который никогда не будет прежним.

Стив делал все, что мог. А именно — следил, чтобы в эфир уходило нужное послание. Он снова и снова повторял свою историю всем, кто мог ее слышать: это существо было президентом Соединенных Штатов много лет. Паразит, которого называют гидрой, может проникнуть в тело человека. Его марионеткой может стать любой. Его цель — подчинить себе людей и гуманоидных кошачьих. Паразит боится кошачьих и долгие годы внушал людям ненависть к ним, потому что у них есть естественный иммунитет против паразита. Но он понятия не имел, на что способны кошачьи.

«Кто ты такой? — спрашивали его в сети. — Какое право ты имеешь говорить о президенте? Что ты знаешь о проекте «Озарение» и о восстании кошачьих?»

Он — капитан Стив Роджерс, сотрудник Комитета начальников штабов. И ему никогда бы не разоблачить это существо, если бы не Зимний Солдат, Черная Пантера, Тони Старк и многие другие коты, посвятившие свою жизнь тому, чтобы избавить человечество от ненависти и страха, которые ему внушали целых двести лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Черно-белые картинки в ассортименте  
> от [Sulasaferoom](https://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/post/175421697271/a-snow-leopardbucky-for-resinonao3-3)  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/c8aea147007f3205a4186390452b55cc/tumblr_pb5yon7ljM1v5hgzbo1_1280.png
> 
> от [Artist Feifei](http://cindyfxx.tumblr.com/post/175631132307/stuckyfanarthow-to-draw-a-snow-leopardbucky)  
> https://media.tumblr.com/5a7aa0fa0ed15b2f30be440327347d49/tumblr_inline_pbhwknDmB01ry5jss_500.jpg  
> Как это рисовалось (видео)  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edR9A7Exg1Y>
> 
> от [thesummer-soldier](http://thesummer-soldier.tumblr.com/post/159691983286/snow-leopardbucky-taking-a-well-deserved-catnap) Баки с бааааальшим... хвостом  
> https://media.tumblr.com/ac23814e97580732bd13deab5343a4a4/tumblr_ookq698nPv1sete4co1_1280.png
> 
> https://media.tumblr.com/49770132d31bd5de4f93d6162cd83187/tumblr_p7cinkBIg81sete4co1_1280.jpg


	34. Дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разряд 8: присваивается военнослужащему при увольнении из Армии США, если он был признан психически негодным для службы  
> ИМ: интендантский магазин (универсальный магазин для военных)  
> РНС: Русские Народные Силы, советская революция организация, сражавшаяся против США и Японии  
> ИРП: индивидуальный рацион питания, он же армейский паек. Редкостная гадость, на самом деле  
> КНШ: Комитет начальников штабов. Орган планирования и управления вооружённых сил США.  
> Джей-5 – Департамент стратегического планирования и политики при Комитете начальников штабов. Предлагает стратегию и политические рекомендации Председателю КНШ, которые тот, в свою очередь, предоставляет президенту и другим национальным лидерам по всему спектру проблем национальной безопасности  
> ПКНШ: Председатель Комитета начальников штабов  
> ДКШ: глава Департамента Джей-5 (генерал-лейтенант Николас Дж. Фьюри)  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> ЦКК ЛП: Центр по контролю кошачьих: лицензирование и проживание. Отделения ЦКК по стране, также называемые «питомниками»  
> ЩИТ: Шестая интервенционная бла-бла-бла-шпионы-бла  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> КСС-п: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: пилот)

Баки понятия не имел, где находится. Помнил только, что нужно добраться до Пьетро, и как можно быстрее, иначе агент ЦКК убьет этого юного наивного котенка. Пьетро был где-то рядом, невидимый, но только слышался знакомый голос, звавший на помощь.

Питомник оказался настоящим лабиринтом, Баки блуждал по нему уже который час, но на пути попадались только незнакомые коты — жалкие, забитые, такие пальцем не пошевелят, чтобы помочь кому-нибудь.

Грохот выстрела выбил Баки из сна, крик застрял у него в горле. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Из глаз катились слезы — осознавать собственную беспомощность было невыносимо. Баки попытался вдохнуть поглубже, не сумел — и паника захлестнула его с головой.

— Эй, — прошептал Стив. Теплая ладонь скользнула по спине до самого хвоста, ласково взъерошила шерсть внизу спины. — Бак, все хорошо? Тебе кошмар приснился.

Кошмар. Ну конечно.

Вот только Пьетро на самом деле мертв, и Баки ни черта не может сделать, чтобы это исправить. Он втянул когти, пока Стив не заметил дыр в пододеяльнике, и потянулся за телефоном.

— Всё отлично, — соврал он, сползая с кровати. — Просто. Хочу немного подышать.

— Сейчас три часа утра, — осторожно напомнил Стив.

Он запретил себе упрашивать Баки больше не сбегать, но догадаться было несложно.  
Разговаривать не было смысла. Баки молча вышел из спальни, демонстративно уткнувшись носом в телефон.

На лице Стива читалось неприкрытое беспокойство, поэтому на Стива Баки в такие моменты не смотрел. Он честно пытался спрятать горе в уголок сердца, как сделали другие, но ничего не получалось. А грустное, растерянное лицо Стива — то самое зернышко, которое обрушит всю кучу Вещей, Которые Баки Не Может Исправить.

В квартире этой они жили уже больше месяца, но место до сих пор казалось почти незнакомым: непривычные запахи, неестественные тени. В соседнем переулке опять шумели — для незасыпающего Нью-Йорка это было нормально, но почему-то раздражало.  
Баки мерил шагами тонкий ковер в крошечной гостиной и злился.

Будь они сейчас в вашингтонской квартире Стива, Баки пошел бы в свою комнату и спрятался под одеялом. Тишина и одиночество, ничего другого ему было не нужно.

Глупо винить Стива в том, что он решил переехать — генерал Роджерс так и дышал ему в затылок. И все-таки жаль, потому что теперь им хватало только на тесную квартирку. Рано или поздно Баки придется отправляться на работу, чтобы помочь с деньгами. Когда-то он был в восторге от маленькой казенной каморки Зимнего Солдата, но те времена давно прошли.

Из окна открывался вид на щербатую кирпичную стену, сейчас мокрую от дождя, и разбитый асфальт внизу. Раму со времени строительства дома красили уже столько раз, что они со Стивом едва сумели открыть окно, когда только въехали. Даже сейчас Баки пришлось использовать левую руку — после дождя дерево разбухло от влаги.

Новая рука тихо завибрировала от напряжения. Черные пластины перекалибровались, на миг открыв золотистый кожух внутренних механизмов. Баки уже и забыл, как называется этот металл. Шури долго спорила с Тони Старком, настаивая, что он обеспечит не только красоту нового протеза, но и его долговечность. Тогда Баки особо не вслушивался, но теперь был рад, что Шури победила. Кому-то такой цвет мог показаться вульгарным, но Баки всегда нравилось золото.

Если быть до конца честным — оно хоть как-то компенсировало потерю красной звезды. Стив так мечтал забыть всё, связанное с проектом «Зимний Солдат», как страшный сон, что у Баки духу не хватило попросить нарисовать её на новой руке. Глупо было поднимать эту тему вообще.

Да и похрен, мысленно сказал себе Баки, перекидывая ногу через подоконник. Толку от этого проекта все равно особо не было.

Пожарная лестница выглядела ужасно — краска шелушилась и отслаивалась, то там, то сям виднелись пятна ржавчины. Однако она была достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать вес одного сердитого кота.

Баки прислонился спиной к решетке перил и глубоко вдохнул через нос. Запах был так себе — в конце переулка стоял мусорный контейнер, из которого несло теплой и влажной тухлятиной, но все равно это было хорошо. Баки выдохнул и снова втянул носом воздух — один раз, другой, третий. В конце концов он нашел в себе силы открыть глаза. В телефоне ждали полдюжины сообщений от Тони Старка, но Баки смотрел на ржавую решетку над головой.

Что-то зудело внутри, раз за разом поднимая его с кровати посреди ночи, хотя объективных причин для этого не было. После декабрьских событий кошачьи и так получили больше, чем могли надеяться. Баки был просто обязан чувствовать облегчение.

Руководство взял на себя вице-президент Тэлбот. Проект «Озарение» немедленно закрыли, всем гуманоидным кошачьим, проживающим на территории страны, автоматически предоставили «неотъемлемые права граждан Соединенных Штатов Америки». Тони Старка выпустили, со Старк Индастриз сняли все обвинения. Но самое замечательное, что по результатам расследования ЦКК оказалось напрямую связано со счетами Пирса, поэтому за них взялись всерьёз. Теперь Пеппер Поттс и полковник Роудс вовсю работали над тем, чтобы отделить пользу, которую приносил ЦКК, от насквозь прогнившей стараниями Пирса системы.

Стив лично вытащил Лукина из Красной комнаты, но пристрелила его Романова. Как она утверждала, при попытке к бегству. Впрочем, Стиву она по секрету сказала, что это личное. С тех пор ни о ней, ни о ее охотнике не было ни слуху, ни духу. Баки видел, что Стив беспокоится.

Его самого новости о смерти Лукина почему-то не тронули. Бессмысленная гибель Пьетро и Триппа накануне победы заставила задуматься: а какой смысл был в этих пытках и убийствах? Лукин даже не был марионеткой гидры. Просто он свято верил, что садистские эксперименты в конечном счете принесут гуманоидным кошачьим только пользу.

Вычистить марионеток гидры оказалось куда проще, чем избавиться от ее влияния на общество в целом. Баки раз за разом замечал, как люди косятся на его обнаженное горло, как переходят на другую сторону улицы, чтобы только не пройти рядом. Гидре слишком легко удалось убедить человечество, что коты должны подчиняться ему. И ещё легче оказалось убедить самих котов, что им полагается быть благодарными за рабскую жизнь.

Коты и кошки, которые всю жизнь провели в ошейниках, толком не понимали, что делать с подаренным гражданством. А людям вдруг пришлось платить им за службу, и не все сумели с этим смириться. Кроме того,"автоматическим» получение гражданства было только в теории. На практике же, как это всегда случается с хорошими идеями, всё уперлось в тягомотную бюрократию, в унизительное хождение по инстанциям — как для кошачьих, так и для людей.

Многие кошачьи были слишком стары или слишком напуганы. Кто-то так привык к рабству, что не представлял, зачем нужна свобода — как мама Баки, например. Вся индустрия разведения накрылась медным тазом, разорив многих, в том числе и Фредди Барнс.

Поэтому закрыть ЦКК было никак нельзя. Кто-то должен был разгребать этот бардак. Вот хотя бы помочь коту заключить договор с бывшим хранителем, раз уж уходить на вольные хлеба он не хочет.

Стив работал в Ветеранском центре — тоже важное и нужное дело. Он помогал бывшим КСС решить, хотят ли они жить дальше своим умом, вернуться в армию в качестве добровольцев или подать заявку на услуги центра, на которые теперь имели право как граждане страны.  
Стоило Баки задуматься о возможности вернуться в армию, как внутри вспыхнула надежда. Вспыхнула — и тут же угасла. Прошлое не вернется никогда, как не вернется потерянная рука из плоти и крови. Придя к такому выводу, он занервничал еще больше. Сколько можно болтаться как дерьмо в проруби? Баки чувствовал себя на редкость неуютно в новом мире.  
Шея, на которой уже несколько месяцев не было ошейника, фантомно зачесалась, и Баки потер ее металлическим пальцем. Глаза защипало от непрошеных слез. Страх неизвестности сбивал с толку, бессмысленный и беспощадный, он день за днем выедал Баки изнутри.

— Эй.

Услышав знакомый голос, Баки вздрогнул.

Стив стоял на коленях за окном, сложив руки на подоконнике и пристроив на них подбородок. На улицу торчал едва ли кончик носа.

— Прости. Я застал тебя врасплох, да?

Баки рассмеялся — дыхание уже почти выровнялось. Видеть Стива, слышать его голос было очень приятно. Баки хотелось подышать воздухом, но вовсе не обязательно делать это в одиночестве.

— По-моему, в первый и последний раз.

— Иди сюда, — предложил Стив, довольно усмехаясь. Он честно накинул толстовку, спрятав шрамы, но толком еще не проснулся — глаза были полуприкрыты, губы кривились в тщетной попытке подавить зевок. — Слушай, я хотел заняться этим с утра. Завтрак в постель принести и все такое. Не факт, что тебе понравится такой сюрприз, конечно, эм…

На его лице отразилась внутренняя борьба. Баки оставалось только наблюдать за ней, все равно он не понимал, о чем речь.

— Да?

— Я забрал у Барнсов твое досье. Там записан день, когда ты родился. Десятое марта, — Стив сделал паузу и улыбнулся серому предрассветному небу. — Это сегодня.

— Аа, — глубокомысленно протянул Баки.

Новость здорово сбила его с толку, так что ничего умнее в голову не пришло. Возраст кошачьего обычно устанавливался ЦКК и включался в данные при лицензировании. Точная дата не имела практического значения. Баки даже не задумывался над тем, чтобы ее выяснить. Если сегодня день его рождения, значит, ему тридцать один год. Радоваться было особо нечему. После того, как КСС исполнялось тридцать пять, армия начинала доставать его проверками на профпригодность.

Стив все еще смотрел на него, очевидно дожидаясь какой-то реакции. Баки судорожно перебрал варианты ответов.

— Ну, ладно.

— Хорошо. Я принес тебе кое-что. Погоди.

Стив с трудом поднялся с колен, проворчав что-то себе под нос. Вообще-то он утверждал, что полностью оправился от ран, но Баки мог поклясться — врёт и не краснеет. В конце концов, возможности человеческого тела ограничены, а Стиву досталось по полной программе.

Щелкнул выключатель, и Баки заморгал — перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Судя по звукам, Стив рылся в холодильнике.

— Гм. Это. Ну. Лорейн помогла мне выбрать, на самом деле.

Кухня располагалась рядом с входной дверью, но квартира была такой маленькой, что Стиву даже голоса повышать не пришлось.

Он вытащил коробку и поставил ее на стойку. Маленький розовый кубик: знакомая упаковка, такие выдавали в чудесной кондитерской чуть ниже по улице.

Рядом пристроилась вторая коробка, завернутая в яркую бумагу. Стив подцепил ногой дверь холодильника и закрыл ее, одновременно подхватывая коробки со стойки.

— Хочешь вернуться в квартиру? Или? Думаю, если тебе удобнее…

— Все отлично, — Баки прыгнул в окно, приземлившись сначала на руки, а потом уже на ноги. Стиву не нравилось, когда он хандрил на пожарной лестнице.

Кроме того. Подарки!

Стив пристроил обе коробки на коврике, а сам отполз назад и облокотился на ножку дивана.

Желудок требовал, чтобы розовую коробку открыли первой. Журнального столика у них не было — места и так не хватало, поэтому Баки перебрался на стул, который они привезли с собой из Вашингтона, и поставил коробку на колени. Внутри оказался кексик с кремовой розой на верхушке, из которой торчала маленькая пластиковая табличка. «С днем рождения!» — гласили красно-золотые буквы.

— Можно съесть прямо сейчас?

— Это же твой день рождения, — Стив рассмеялся, от его беспокойства не осталось и следа. Баки начал подозревать, что его дразнят. — Можешь делать, что хочешь. Главное, чтобы… гм, ладно.

— Мм? — поинтересовался Баки с набитым ртом. Кексик очень удачно поместился туда целиком.

—…чтобы у тебя живот потом не заболел.

Пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. Воздушный бисквит, а внутри — ооо! Баки удивленно выдохнул, когда почувствовал вкус кремовой начинки. Восхитительно. Наверное, это новый вид кексов. Лучший из всех. Нос оказался перемазан кремом, и Баки с большим удовольствием облизал его. Этот трюк удостоился усталой, кривоватой улыбки. Стив покачал головой, подпихнул вторую коробку поближе к Баки, а потом подтянул колени к груди. Выглядел он при этом странно неуверенным, что для Стива было вообще нехарактерно. Кажется, он пытался уменьшиться и слиться с диваном.

— С днем рождения, Баки Барнс.

Барнс. Иметь не только имя, но и фамилию было непривычно. Но быть гражданином значит носить фамилию. И знать свой номер социального страхования. И день рождения, видимо, тоже. Большинство кошек взяли фамилии своих хранителей или заводчиков, вот как Баки. Он не возражал, поскольку его маме присвоили ту же самую фамилию, а вот Стив явно был не в восторге. Но когда фамилия появилась в документах, Стив принял это, как принимал все, что связано с Баки. Ему нравилось произносить полное, официальное имя, и Баки решил, что ему тоже нравится — по крайней мере, в устах Стива. Так было легче привыкать.

Баки снял оберточную бумагу и провел подушечками пальцев живой руки по черной бархатной крышке. Коробка была размером примерно с планшет. На какой-то миг пришло в голову, что Стив подарил ему айпод, но поразмыслив, Баки отбросил эту идею. Коробка не той формы и слишком легкая.

— Что это?

Стив снова рассмеялся.

— Открой — тогда узнаешь. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Баки неуверенно покосился на него. Стив облокотился на диван в ожидании приговора, поджав пальцы ног.

Бархатная коробка открылась как книжка, внутри оказалась металлическая полоска, золотая и блестящая в свете ламп.

— Что это? — снова спросил Баки. Касаться этой штуки было страшно. Он до сих пор учился обращаться с деньгами, но штука выглядела ужасно дорогой даже с виду.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал. Он встал на колени и снял золотой круг с пенопластовой основы. Баки заметил красную эмалированную звезду и тут же догадался.

— Я знаю, что тебе не хочется это обсуждать, но я заметил… Знаешь, в Ветеранском центре бывает непросто. Многим котам оказалось нелегко снять ошейники. Гражданским тоже сложно перестраиваться, но КСС… честно говоря, даже получив стандартные военные жетоны, они настаивают… Вот. Короче, открывается здесь.

Ошейник состоял из трех частей, соединенных незаметными петлями. Застежка была спереди — хитроумная маленькая защелка в форме когтя на конце тонкой цепочки. Металл так и сверкал. Выглядело просто, но изящно. Эмалированная звезда висела там, где полагалось быть значку лицензии. Точная копия той, которая была на металлической руке, на ней даже выгравировали линии, повторяя рисунок пластин.

— Надеюсь, со звездой я угадал, — Стив сел на пятки, оставив красивый ошейник у Баки в руках.

Нужно было что-то ответить, но слов не находилось. Это было прекрасно до боли — и сама вещь, и тот факт, что Стив сделал такой подарок.

— Если вдруг тебе не нравится, можно поменять на что-нибудь другое. Или просто запрограммировать с помощью…

— Одень, а? — голос Баки дрогнул. — Пожалуйста.

Он чуть ли не умолял, но Стив демонстративно вскинул руки.

— Он специально сделан так, чтобы ты надевал и снимал его сам. Человек никогда больше не наденет на тебя ошейник. Даже я. Особенно я.

Баки сморгнул слезы — второй раз за последний час, а потом обернул золотую полоску вокруг шеи. Стив прав. Застежка оказалась настолько простой, что ее можно было закрепить, не глядя. Звезда легла точно в углубление между ключицами — надежная, успокаивающая тяжесть. Баки улыбнулся и вдруг понял, что чертовски устал.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он. Слезы предательски потекли по лицу. Баки бросился к Стиву, обхватил его огромные плечи и уткнулся лицом в шею. — Спасибо. Спасибо. Мне очень нравится.

Теплая и тяжелая ладонь Стива опустилась ему на спину, погладила по всей длине.

— Не за что, — прошептал он Баки в макушку и втянул носом воздух, будто вдыхая аромат его волос. — Я люблю тебя. Сильно-сильно.

Баки не ответил — побоялся, что жалобно всхлипнет. Просто теснее прижался к Стиву и кивнул ему в плечо. Стив догадается, можно не сомневаться.

А Стив поцеловал его в висок и негромко поинтересовался:

— Ну что, готов вернуться в постель?

Баки только и хватило сил, что кивнуть еще раз.

______________________________  
Баки наконец расслабился, спрятав лицо в плече Стива. Недолго думая, Стив поднял его на руки. Пусть прячется. Баки терпеть не мог плакать, но еще больше его раздражало, когда Стив это замечал. Пришлось сделать вид, что он не слышит, как кто-то громко шмыгает носом.

С тех пор, как они переехали в Нью-Йорк, Баки безуспешно воевал с депрессией. Он мог ни с того ни с сего уйти в ночь и пропасть на несколько часов, мог просто встать у окна и молча смотреть на переулок внизу. Сложно было сказать, что хуже.

Да еще отследить его теперь было невозможно — телефон Баки обычно оставлял дома. А на эту ржавую пожарную лестницу, по мнению Стива, и горшок с цветком не стоило ставить, что уж говорить о том, чтобы сидеть на ней.

Пока Секретная служба занималась расследованием событий на Северной лужайке, Стиву и лейтенанту Лорейн пришлось много общаться с журналистами. Поскольку речь шла о военном трибунале, отвлечься на привыкание к новой реальности было попросту некогда.

Когда Стив предложил переехать в Нью-Йорк, Баки вроде как обрадовался. Но в итоге выяснилось, что ни один из них толком не представляет, как жить дальше. Пока была возможность, оба старательно об этом не думали. Но реальная жизнь настойчиво напоминала о себе, и вскоре они обнаружили, что справляются одинаково плохо.

Стив прекрасно видел, с каким напряжением Баки слушает новости из Японии, которые передавали вперемешку с сенсационными подробностями «Заговора гидры». Деваться некуда, Движение Ваканды со временем распространится на восток. И черт знает, что сделает Баки, когда это случится.

Отправится ли он спасать сестру?

Стив посмотрел на разноцветные коробочки альбомов Неко Юки-тян, которые были сложены в стопку на тумбочке. Между прочим, искать своей маме новый дом Баки отказался.

Ладно, у Стива тоже была мама. И он до сих пор чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед ней. В последнее время Сара проводила в Нью-Йорке все больше и больше времени — спрос на услуги юристов был огромный. Она клялась и божилась, что вышла на пенсию, но продолжала консультировать всех желающих. Классический трудоголик. Стив до сих пор не рассказал ей, что происходит между ним и Баки, но собирался — как только все трое будут к этому готовы.

А вот со своим отцом он в последний раз говорил аж в больнице. Генерал Роджерс еще долго не простит Стиву, что нефтепровод, за который он столько боролся, не будет достроен, а президент Соединенных Штатов оказался мерзким монстром со щупальцами.

Стив опустил Баки на кровать и с удовольствием провел рукой по длинному хвосту. Зимняя шерсть уже вылиняла. Стив с трудом усвоил, что напоминать об этом неприлично, и все-таки не упускал случая погладить хвост — подшерсток отрастал заново и зудел, и почесывание было надежным способом заставить Баки замурлыкать, несмотря на плохое настроение.

Баки подтянул колени повыше и выгнул спину — получилась буква S — явно довольный собой и миром. И блаженно вздохнул. Глаза его были влажными, но, закутавшись в мягкий плед, он все же улыбнулся.

— Так лучше? — шепотом спросил Стив.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выпалил Баки так быстро, будто боялся, что опоздает с признанием. Хвост обвился вокруг бедра Стива, согревая кожу. Глаза Баки сияли, когда он робко прошептал: — Поцелуй меня?

Стив коснулся губ Баки своими, едва-едва, просто дразня, а потом прижал его к себе и выдохнул в шею.

Баки счастливо вздохнул — грудь его высоко поднялась и опустилась. Желание вспыхнуло неожиданно. Стив длинно лизнул — от плеча до самой челюсти, задев прохладную полоску ошейника. Язык скользнул в ямочку между ключицами. Было так странно, почти болезненно хорошо. Стив никак не мог поверить своему счастью: он может касаться Баки, и Баки ответит ему. Такой большой, опасный кот-охотник плавится в его руках как масло, беспомощно стонет от наслаждения.

Радость плескалась в нем, рвалась через край, Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Баки тут же воспользовался этим — выскользнул из его рук и перескочил к изголовью кровати, нагло хлестнув хвостом — он бросал вызов.

Ну уж нет, так просто ему не уйти. Стив решил играть грязно. Баки увернулся от его объятий, а вот от шлепка по заднице — не смог. Баки вскрикнул, хвост запутался между колен — естественно, удержаться на четвереньках ему не удалось. Стив бросился вперед, всем своим весом придавил Баки к матрасу и начал целовать его уши.

— А! Нет! Стой! — Баки смеялся так, что уши дрожали, дыхание Стива щекотало чувствительные тонкие шерстинки.

Баки в постели редко проявлял инициативу. Обычно он расслаблялся в объятиях Стива и наслаждался лаской, всем своим видом показывая, что да, он это заслужил. Но у него были свои грязные уловки. Вот сейчас, например, он взял лицо Стива в ладони и припал к его губам страстным поцелуем.

Прошло меньше минуты — и вот Стив уже елозил спиной по матрасу, сам не понимая, как это случилось.

Баки успел усесться на бедра Стива и нависнуть над ним, но внезапно прервал поцелуй.

— Спасибо, — сказал он вдруг. — Я и не догадывался, что ты знаешь. Не думал, что поймешь.

Красная эмалированная звездочка крутилась на тонкой цепочке, ловя отблеск лампы. На Баки была футболка с v-образным вырезом, которая прекрасно сочеталась со звездой. Ошейник смотрелся отлично, но Стиву очень хотелось надеяться, что рано или поздно Баки будет хорошо и без него.

— Не могу сказать, что понял, — признался он, кладя ладони на талию Баки. — Наверное, мне этого никогда не понять. До конца, во всяком случае. Но это не имеет значения, я все равно чувствую, что тебе нужно.

Баки улыбнулся своей особенной улыбкой — тепло и ласково — как не улыбался никому, кроме Стива. И Стив рассмеялся снова — просто от счастья. Баки удивленно моргнул, но потом поцеловал, один раз, второй, а потом принялся вылизывать его челюсть, неторопливо спускаясь к уху.

Ладони Стива скользили по бедрам Баки, потом переместились на задницу. Хлопковые трусы отлично тянулись, можно было залезть под них, погладить упругие изгибы. Баки вздрогнул от удовольствия — и Стиву пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Член уже встал, и каждое прикосновение ощущалось почти болезненно. Бедра будто сами толкнулись вверх, пытаясь прижаться теснее.

Язык Баки мазнул по губам Стива, требуя впустить его, и Стив с готовностью приоткрыл рот. Крошечные шипы на языке Баки ласково прошлись по небу, задевая чувствительную кожу. Стив обожал это ощущение.

Баки углубил поцелуй, все крепче прижимаясь к Стиву. Когда он приподнялся, стали видны очертания напряженного члена и влажное пятно на трусах. Стив воспользовался моментом и начал стягивать толстовку.

На кой черт он вообще ее надевал? Тут и так жарко.

Температура тела Баки была градусов на восемь выше человеческой. Ему тоже стало жарко.  
Но стоило ему сбросить футболку, как Стив замер — обнаженная кожа в сочетании с красной звездой смотрелась великолепно, глаз не оторвать.

— Чертовски хорошо выглядишь, ты в курсе?

Скулы Баки порозовели, он махнул хвостом из стороны в сторону. В первый момент он всегда смущался, опуская ресницы, но Стив знал — слушать комплименты ему нравилось.  
Баки улыбнулся и вздохнул полной грудью.

— Я и чувствую себя чертовски хорошо.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Баки улыбнулся так широко, что в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Такие моменты было по-настоящему драгоценны.

Баки как-то говорил, что Стив, будучи человеком, никогда не сможет понять его до конца, не сможет увидеть мир его глазами. Но ни одно существо Стив не понимал так хорошо. Баки не походил ни на кого. Смелый, надежный, ехидный временами и ужасно красивый всегда. Остальное мелочи. Стив не мог представить рядом с собой никого другого.

Стив сел на кровати и прижался губами к губам Баки. Счастье бурлило и плескалось в груди.

Они долго сидели так, наслаждаясь ленивой лаской. Обоим было жарко, между лопаток Стива иногда скатывались капли пота, посылая мурашки по всему телу.

Стив долго и тщательно разминал основание хвоста Баки, закопавшись пальцами в густую шерсть, потом погладил полоску шерсти, которая уходила вверх по позвоночнику. Баки ежился от удовольствия, выгибал спину. Прошло не так уж много времени, когда Стив сначала почувствовал кожей, а потом услышал довольное урчание. Баки нравилось, когда его чесали и гладили, нравился неторопливый массаж. Губы Стива скользнули по его коже — урчание сменилось длинным стоном.

Баки наклонил голову, его шершавый язык задел сосок Стива, следом опустились мягкие губы. Пульс Стива пустился вскачь — грудь всегда была его чувствительным местом. Баки редко проявлял инициативу, но он прекрасно знал, что Стиву нравится. Знал, с какой силой провести языком — на грани боли, но не переходя эту грань. Знал, с какой силой прикусить, чтобы не проткнуть клыками нежную кожу. Он прекрасно контролировал себя — в отличие от Стива, который сейчас только и мог, что стискивать волосы Баки в кулаке и бессвязно бормотать что-то вроде:

— Почти… я сейчас…

Баки быстро поцеловал его в губы несколько раз, отвлекая, а потом зарылся лицом в шею. Клыки царапнули мягкую кожу.

Доминирующий кошачий кусал партнера за загривок, самое уязвимое место. Шерсть росла на затылке и спускалась на шею, защищая запаховые железы и нервные окончания. 

Доминирующий кот всегда брал покорного партнера, но у Баки со Стивом все перемешалось. Тело Баки легко принимало член Стива, а Стив давно привык к особенностям кошачьей анатомии.

Бедра Стива нетерпеливо дернулись вверх, но он заставил себя сдержаться. Он прижал член ко входу и осторожно толкнулся вверх. Потом еще и еще. Баки выдохнул сквозь зубы. Они не торопились, наслаждаясь жаром, пышущим между их телами, легкими поцелуями, укусами. Баки медленно садился и приподнимался, Стив медленно толкался внутрь.

А потом ритм вдруг изменился. Хвост Баки ходил туда-сюда, и что-то двигалось внутри него. Они ускорялись и ускорялись. Баки стиснул член Стива внутри себя, его зубы сжались на плече. Стало так больно и сладко, что Стива снова выбросило на самую грань. Член пылал, Стив опустил голову на плечо Баки, едва не задохнувшись от боли — зубы сжимались все сильнее.

— Бак. Баки!

— Мм? — пробормотал Баки, разжимая зубы и тут же зализывая место укуса. Он чуть отстранился — ровно настолько, чтобы зарыться пальцами в мокрые волосы Стива и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Все хорошо?

В голове Стива была совершенная пустота. Приличных слов там не было точно.

— Сейчас кончу, — неуверенно предупредил он.

Баки в ответ только застонал сквозь зубы и откинул голову назад.

— Да, — наконец сказал он.

Стив обнял Баки обеими руками, прижимая его к себе. Они идеально подходили друг другу — их тела соединялись с идеальной точностью, словно изначально созданные друг для друга.

Яйца налились тяжестью, мышцы сжались — Стив снова и снова толкался вверх, вверх, вверх.

Баки вскрикивал каждый раз, когда его подбрасывало над матрасом:

— Стив!

Стив едва успел ухватиться за основание хвоста Баки, когда оргазм ударил его как волна. Из горла вырвался крик. В тот же миг Баки сжался на его члене, и на грудь Стива плеснуло горячей струей, потекло вниз, раздражая измученную кожу. Шипы члена Баки врезались Стиву в пупок, но он и не думал отстраняться.

Они замерли, скованные блаженством, не в силах даже дышать. Время остановилось. А потом вдруг пошло снова — и они рухнули на постель спутанным клубком конечностей, все еще не в силах расцепиться.

_________________________________  
Спину обдало холодным воздухом. Баки проснулся даже раньше, чем услышал, что Стив вылезает из-под одеяла. Этот человек всего раз подкрался к нему и теперь свято уверен, что может сбежать незамеченным?

— Мррр? — пробормотал Баки. Подбирать слова было лень.

— Это что такое было? — Стив расхохотался, слишком громко для такого раннего утра.

— Где? — невнятно поинтересовался Баки, не открывая глаз. Он хотел спать и, честно говоря, немного смутился. — Что было где?

— Этот звук, — судя по шагам, Стив вышел из спальни в коридор. Баки подозрительно прищурился, но его уже не видели. — Ты утверждал, что кошачьи не мурлыкают.

— Мы не мурлыкаем, — буркнул Баки. — А ты куда потащился в такую рань?

Почему Стив его бросил? Сегодня же воскресенье. Никуда вставать не надо, разве что Стиву опять приспичило торчать все выходные в новом отделении Ветеранского центра. В ванной что-то скрипнуло, потекла вода — Стив страдал какой-то херней вместо того, чтобы вернуться в постель. Мог бы хоть за ухом почесать прежде чем вставать.

— Сейчас приду, — крикнул Стив, перебивая шум воды. — Никуда не уходи.

Баки фыркнул в угол подушки Стива, которая каким-то образом оказалась в сгибе его локтя, и подтянул хвост поближе к лицу.

Тело было неприятно липким и к тому же голым, но стоило вспомнить прошедшую ночь, как изнутри поднялось тепло. Хвост до сих пор приятно ныл после секса, но дело было не в этом.

Баки коснулся ошейника, сжал двумя пальцами лучи звезды. Стив как-то умудрился догадаться, что Баки нужно, чего ему не хватает. Хотя Баки ни разу не говорил, что скучает по своему ошейнику, что гордился красной звездой. По крайней мере, не говорил вслух. А тут вдруг обнаружилось, что Стив без слов понял, что творится у него в голове.

Будто Стив наконец сумел разглядеть… его суть.

Баки перекатился на спину и вытянулся в полный рост, позволяя странному чувству осесть. Потом не удержался — снова провел пальцем по звезде, поиграл с тонкой металлической цепочкой. Проделал то же самое левой рукой — интересно было, как это ощущается металлическими пальцами. Новая рука была определенно лучше старой — она могла ощущать жар и холод, да и в целом оказалась удобнее.

Баки провел указательным пальцем по краю ошейника. Металлический палец чувствовал только давление, но и так было понятно, что он отполирован до гладкости.

«Чудесная вещь», — подумал Баки и тут же нахмурился. Обошлась, наверное, в целое состояние.

Он открыл глаза. Квартиру заливал тусклый утренний свет. Хлопнула дверь ванной — Стив вышел в гостиную. Через полминуты он был уже в спальне, одетый только в трусы, зато с мокрым полотенцем в руках. От полотенца поднимался пар.

— Я тут подумал, что тебя тоже стоит помыть, — Стив заполз на кровать, а потом плюхнулся на живот прямо поверх одеяла, целуя Баки в бедро. Горячее полотенце свалилось Баки между ног, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Стив тут же вскинул голову, хмуря брови, но потом улыбнулся. — Как оно, хорошо?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — повторил Стив.

Он тщательно вытер бедра Баки и между ног, словно уничтожая улики. Движения его были медленными, нежными, сам Баки не стал бы так с собой церемониться. Каждое прикосновение влажной ткани ощущалось как поцелуй.

— Слушай, я тут подумал… — он тщательно оттирал волоски под пупком. Баки ничего не ответил. От разговоров с подобным началом ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. — В смысле, я вообще много об этом думаю в последнее время. Вдруг тебе тоже приходило в голову? В последнее время в военкоматы приходит много котят. Они хотят вступить в армию. Мне кажется, многие из них восхищаются Зимним Солдатом.

— Зимний Солдат не должен быть… — Баки запнулся, подбирая слово, — рекламным плакатом.

— Нет, нет, не переживай об этом. Ничего плохого в этом нет, на самом деле. Спасибо Роуди и Сэму, для свободных котов армия — один из лучших вариантов. Просто не всем из них это подходит. В ЦКК сейчас открылось много программ обучения и трудоустройства, но… котят так много. Большинству из них просто нужен дом.

Стив замолчал. Горячее полотенце так и лежало на бедрах Баки.

—…и? — уточнил Баки.

У него возникло нехорошее предчувствие. Стив вот так прерывал мысль, когда чувствовал себя виноватым. Когда делал что-то, заранее зная, что Баки взбесится.

— Я просто хотел узнать, что ты об этом думаешь, — судя по интонации, Стив задавал вопрос, хотя не совсем понятно, какой. — Вдруг, ты не против, чтобы мы взяли кого-нибудь, ну, одного.

Горячее полотенце исчезло, оставив холодное влажное пятно. Стив присел на пятки, глядя на Баки в ожидании реакции. Баки пялился в ответ, не находя слов — как Стиву в голову пришло спрашивать что-то подобное?!

— Ты хочешь еще одного кота?

Брови Стива сдвинулись — он всерьез задумался над вопросом. В последнее время он часто так зависал, обдумывая, как его вопрос может выглядеть с кошачьей точки зрения. Ветеранский центр наконец-то начал помогать котам по-настоящему, многие приходили туда — так что Стив теперь общался не только с Баки.

— Я не то имел в виду, — сказал он в конце концов. — Бак, мне не нужен «еще один» кот. Я хочу — если, конечно, ты тоже хочешь — сделать что-нибудь для одного из котят, которым нужен дом.

Хвост Баки вырвался из рук Стива — нефиг гладить, когда такое говоришь.  
Кошки теперь могли полноценно жить безо всяких лицензий, но котят — точнее, несовершеннолетних кошачьих — люди по-прежнему разбирали. Только теперь они звались не «хранителями», а «воспитателями». У Баки эта система вызывала подозрение, но Стив уже объяснил ему, что это временно, переходный период.

Котята обычно рождаются по двое-трое. Взять на воспитание одного означает оторвать его от семьи.

— Зачем? Что ты будешь с ним делать?

Стив криво и как-то беспомощно усмехнулся.

— Растить, Бак. Я хочу вырастить его вместе с тобой. Чтобы у нас была семья.

Семья? Они со Стивом уставились друг на друга. Похоже, запутались оба.

Потом до Стива наконец дошло, что его не понимают, и он начал сначала.

— Мы возьмем котенка, которому нужен дом. Мы будет родителями, Бак. Вдвоём.

Семья. Родители. Вдвоём. Со Стивом.

Охххх.

Сердце Баки тут же потянулось к Бруклину. Он остался в Вашингтоне и теперь работает с майором Уилсоном в Ветеранском центре. Баки как-то в голову не пришло спросить, хочет ли мелкий говнюк уехать с ним.

Он поднял взгляд на Стива, пытаясь представить, как эти двое будут уживаться. Хреново, судя по всему. Упрямство и чувство морального превосходства против раздутого эго. Причем, так и не скажешь, у кого что. Они друг друга стоят. Мелкий кошачий и огромный человек — так себе дружная семейка получится.

Оказывается, все это время он сидел с открытым ртом. Язык успел высохнуть. Баки облизал губы, закрыл рот и сглотнул. Подобрать слова для ответа было непросто.

— Итак, идея тебе не нравится, — заметил Стив, складывая влажное полотенце — уголок к уголку.

— Я такого не говорил.

— Тебя хвост выдаёт.

Баки кинул недовольный взгляд на предателя — точно, кончик хвоста раздраженно колотился по матрасу.

— Не надо говорить за мой хвост.

Стив развернул полотенце и принялся скатывать его в рулон. Он не любил ошибаться, а когда нервничал, всегда искал, чем занять руки.

— Ладно, забей уже. Я хотел узнать твое мнение и теперь его знаю. Ничего страшного, — Стив улыбнулся и пожал плечами, мол, ему все равно. — В любом случае, проблем хватает и без того.

Тут не поспоришь, да. Стив не говорил этого вслух, но они оба знали. Пирс не был единственной гидрой. ЦКК в Японии сильны как никогда и пользуются всемерной поддержкой императора.

Япония. Бекка. Что сделать Баки для того, чтобы увидеть ее снова?

Баки подвинулся, приглашая Стива лечь рядом. Пока так. Сейчас достаточно и этого. Их дом полон любви, их жизнь строится на терпении и понимании. Еще недавно Баки о таком и мечтать не мог.

— Баки, а Баки… — таинственно прошептал Стив.

— Мм?

— Так что это был за звук? Это твое «мррр»?

Стив целых две секунды смотрел на него с серьезным выражением лица, а потом бессовестно расхохотался. Баки куснул его за плечо — так сильно, Стив аж вскрикнул от боли.

До терпения и понимания им было еще ой как далеко.

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки и Стив (начало) от [tastelikekeys](http://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/post/175932195618/fun-commission-for-resinonao3-inspired-by-their)  
> 
> 
> Баки и Стив от [MTO](http://mto-art.tumblr.com/post/176130739005/thank-you-resinonao3-for-commissioning-this)  
> 
> 
> Прим. пер.: Ну вот и всё. Спасибо всем, кто читал, ставил лайки и (особенно) комментировал. Вы очень поддерживали меня на этом длинном пути. Отдельное огромное спасибо моей гамме, бетам и всем, кто присылал правки!  
> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, поставьте лайк также [оригиналу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312707/chapters/21106421). Автору будет очень приятно.


End file.
